Une autre destinée pour l'élu
by Wildside
Summary: Et si, plutôt que de tuer Harry en cette terrible soirée d'Halloween, Voldemort en avait décidé autrement et avait choisi d'enlever Harry et d'en confier la garde à deux de ses Mangemorts ? Que serait-il advenu de l'élu ? Dark!Powerful!Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling. Par contre, certains personnages sont totalement inventés par moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers son objectif, sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Les rues de Godric's Hollow étaient désertes en cette soirée du 31 octobre et les rares passants qu'il croisait sur son chemin ne prêtaient aucune attention à lui et poursuivaient leurs petites affaires sans se douter qu'à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, l'Homme le plus redouté de tout le Royaume-Uni pouvait à tout instant mettre un terme à leur triste existence d'un simple mouvement.

Mais ce soir, Celui-ci avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de tuer une poignée de « moldus » et il poursuivit sa course en trainant les pans de sa cape sur l'épaisse neige qui s'était installé un peu partout sur le sol anglais depuis quelques jours, phénomène tout de même inhabituel en cette saison. Il s'attardait plutôt tout en marchant sur les décorations qu'il pouvait voir à travers les vitres des maisons qu'il dépassait, composées exclusivement de créatures soit disant folkloriques tels que les sorcières, les fantômes et autre facéties dont ces gens semblaient s'amuser et qui le faisait enrager intérieurement. Comment ces êtres stupides pouvaient-ils se moquer de choses dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence ? Cela le dépassait, mais il se promettait que bientôt, la terreur s'installerait dans leurs paisibles foyers et que les moqueries changeront de camp.

- Joli déguisement monsieur !

Il arrêta sa marche lorsqu'il vit face à lui une petite fille à peine âgée d'une dizaine d'années lui faire un grand sourire qui se voulait on ne peut plus amical. Elle était vétue comme la caricature parfaite de la sorcière, entre autre une robe faite dans un vieux tissu élimé, un chapeau pointu rapiécé et un simple balai de ménage pour parfaire le déguisement. A ce moment, une soudaine envie de meurtre se fit sentir, d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours considéré cette soirée comme l'occasion parfaite pour les « sans baguette » de se moquer de son monde, de le ridiculiser pour soit disant effrayer les gens ou pour que les enfants réclame quelques friandises qu'ils avaleraient avidement une fois chez eux. Il s'abaissait à la hauteur de la petite fille et s'adressa à elle de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait.

- Dis-moi jeune fille, ta collecte de bonbon a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

- Oh oui monsieur ! Et le temps m'y aide beaucoup ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants qui tapent aux portes pour en avoir, ce qui en fait plus pour moi ! s'exclama t-elle fièrement.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais… Tu es déguisé en sorcière, c'est bien ça ?

- Evidemment ! Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte ? Pourtant mon déguisement est ressemblant, vous ne devez pas souvent sortir de chez vous !

La franchise de cette gamine ainsi que sa mine enjouée commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement. Il aurait déjà tué l'un de ses sbires pour moins que ça, et l'idée d'ailleurs faisait doucement son chemin dans son esprit.

- Si bien sur, siffla t-il entre ses dents, mais je tenais à le vérifier. Comment réagirais-tu si… tu découvrais que la magie existe ? Que les sorcières et sorciers sont bien vivants et peuplent tous les pays du monde ? Aurais-tu peur ?

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que ça n'existait pas, trancha t-elle catégorique. Et ma mère dit toujours la vérité. Mais si éventuellement ils existaient, j'aurai un peu peur parce que dans toutes les histoires que j'ai lu les sorcières mangeaient les enfants et tuaient les gens !

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire, un rire cependant froid et dénué de toute chaleur qui lui glaça le sang. D'ailleurs l'apparence de l'homme face à elle commençait à l'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage parfaitement dissimulé.

- Pour ce qui est de manger les enfants, ça je n'en sais rien. Par contre pour ce qui est de tuer des gens…

Il sortit sa main blanchâtre de la manche de sa cape et pointa la petite fille avec un fin morceau de bois ressemblant qu'elle prit pour une brindille. Celle-ci produisait des étincelles vertes inquiétantes et la gamine eut alors un mouvement de recul, ne souhaitant plus rester en compagnie de cet homme qui lui faisait désormais peur.

- C'est devenu presque un sport national de nos jours. Et tu vas le découvrir par toi-même…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser un hurlement qu'elle se fit toucher par un éclair de lumière verte au niveau du cœur. Elle tomba en arrière, les yeux révulsés et la bouche entrouverte, morte sur le coup. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le corps sans vie qui gisait face à lui et prononça calmement un autre sortilège. Le corps fut atteint par un nouvel éclair blanc se transforma quelques instants plus tard en un petit bout d'os de quelques centimètres à peine. Satisfait, il se saisit sans plus de cérémonie de celui-ci et l'enterra quelques mètres plus loin dans la terre. Quitte à commettre des crimes ce soir, autant faire disparaitre les preuves compromettantes. Le meurtrier une fois son forfait accompli se remit en marche vers son objectif principal : La maison des Potter. Il parcourut ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes plusieurs rues totalement vides de monde et finit par arriver à l'endroit qu'il désirait ardemment.

Enfin il le vit. Bien caché au fond de la ruelle, l'objet de son désir était en vue. Le sortilège de fidelitas était à présent bel et bien rompu et plus aucune barrière ne pouvait se mettre à présent entre lui et cette grande maison qui l'attirait tant. Il s'approcha à pas feutré de la bâtisse, sans se préoccuper du bruit que produisait ses pieds lorsqu'il crissait sur la neige. La maison de briques rouges des Potter n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et il pouvait déjà entendre des brides de conversation entre les occupants. Arrivé devant la porte du portail entourant la maisonnée, il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre le père de famille, James Potter, s'amuser avec son fils en le lançant dans les airs et lui chatouiller diverses parties de son frêle corps. Les yeux de l'homme encapuchonné brillèrent intensément d'une lueur écarlate à travers son capuchon lorsqu'il avait vu le petit garçon, raison pour laquelle il s'était déplacé personnellement ce soir là.

Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la barrière qui malgré ses efforts avait quand même légèrement grincé. Par chance, les occupants des lieux n'avaient rien entendu et ne se doutait pas qu'ils allaient dans quelques secondes connaître l'horreur. Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et vit l'épouse de James potter, sa femme Lily apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Elle parla quelques instants avec son mari puis prit dans ses bras le jeune bambin qui gazouillait de joie pour une raison qui lui échappait.

A présent sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il ressortit sa baguette magique et pointa celle-ci avant de prononcer une nouvelle incantation. Aussitôt, le battant fut soufflé par un explosion et avant même que les Potter ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, L'individu avait déjà pénétré dans l'entrée de leur demeure. James, qui était accouru pour voir ce qui se passait, eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le nouvel arrivant.

- Que se passe t-il James ? lui demanda sa femme à l'étage.

- Sauve-toi Lily, c'est Voldemort ! Pars avec Harry, je vais essayer de le retenir !

- Me retenir ? se moqua son opposant. Avec quoi Potter ? Tu n'as même pas pensé à prendre ta baguette ! Aurais-tu des pouvoirs jusqu'alors insoupçonnés qui te permettent de m'affronter sans avoir recours à elle ? Endoloris !

Un flash rouge éclaira la pièce tandis que le sortilège le frappa à la poitrine. Il hurla de douleur, son corps pris de violents spasmes au pied de Voldemort qui s'éclaffait bruyamment à cette vision.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il mit fin au calvaire de James qui respirait difficilement à la suite de cette attaque.

- Quel effet procure le sortilège sur toi Potter ? J'aimerais connaître tes impressions là dessus…

- Même si… vous me tuez ce… ce soir… Vous ne gagnerez jamais… Quelqu'un un jour vous affrontera et ce jour là vous serez totalement… impuissant face à lui…

- Tu divagues mon pauvre, rétorqua l'autre. Personne ne me battra jamais, pas même ton grand ami Dumbledore, le grand amoureux des moldus. Et même si un jour quelqu'un ose s'opposer à moi, je veillerai personnellement à l'éliminer… Comme je le fais ce soir.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le sol, là ou se trouvait le corps endolori du père de famille qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre.

- Dommage que tu ais été dans l'autre camp Potter. Tu es issu pourtant d'une grande lignée de sang-pur et aurait eu ta place à mes côtés en tant que mangemort. Malheureusement tu as choisi de me défier et en prime d'épouser une sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui fait de toi un traite à son sang. Deux raisons pour lesquelles tu dois mourir.

- Foutaise…, les familles de sang-pur seront tôt ou tard condamnées à disparaitre… C'est inexorable et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Le monde évolue, et les unions entre ces familles et les nés-moldus deviendront monnaie courante. Alors tes leçons de moral, tu peux te les garder… serpent !

De rage, Voldemort envoya comme pour la petite fille le sortilège de la mort. Le sortilège atteignit le père de famille en pleine poitrine et il s'affaissa au pied de l'escalier duquel il ne bougea plus. Un vent léger souffla dans la maison et fit virevolter les cheveux en bataille de l'homme assassiné, tandis que les lunettes qu'il portait avaient quitté leur place sur son nez pour venir se briser sur le sol. Heureux de sa petite victoire, il s'intéressa aux bruits qu'il pouvait entendre à l'étage semblables à des objets lourds que l'on faisait glisser sur le sol. L'épouse de James de toute évidence n'avait pas respecté les conseils de son mari et tentait de se barricader dans l'une des pièces de l'étage plutôt que de fuir, ce qui amusa énormément le sorcier.

- Quelle idiote… Si elle croit protéger son gamin avec des procédés aussi dérisoires…

Il monta tranquillement les escaliers en prenant soin auparavant de marcher sur le cadavre de James, et gravit en quelques secondes les marches le rapprochant au fur et à mesure de son objectif. Il pouvait entendre à travers la cloison Lily pousser avec toute la force dont elle était capable tous les objets permettant de bloquer la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant elle, il tenta de l'ouvrir en abaissant la poignée, mais à l'évidence la jeune mère avait prévu cette éventualité et avait fermé la porte à clef. Se disant qu'il avait devant lui suffisamment de temps pour se divertir un peu, il sortit tranquillement sa baguette et pointa la serrure avec celle-ci.

- Ouvrez donc ma chère Lily ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, mais simplement pour discuter ! mentit-il.

- Par pitié, laissez nous ! entendit-il dans la pièce de l'autre côté du battant.

- Alohomora !

Le cliquetis de la serrure l'informa que celle-ci était à présent dévérouillée et c'est sans grande conviction qu'il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais l'amoncellement d'objets en bloquait l'ouverture.

- Hm, vous ne me facilitez pas les choses Lily ! Que diriez-vous si à présent je faisais exploser votre porte ? Les débris risqueraient de heurter votre pauvre fils ! C'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

Il entendit la mère de famille gémir et susurrer bien qu'il ne puisse les comprendre des paroles réconfortantes à son fils qui pleurait dès lors que la porte d'entrée avait explosé.

- Très bien, si ce n'est pas vous qui m'ouvrez, alors je vais devoir pénétrer de force ! Confringo !

La porte vola en éclat de même que tous les objets qui en bloquait l'ouverture, créant un écran de poussière qui lui obscurcit la vue. Après quelques secondes, la fumée se dissipa lui permettant de voir au centre de la pièce la mère de famille se relever péniblement et poser son fils dans son petit lit. Le sorcier la détailla un instant, s'attardant sur ses longs cheveux roux lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos et ses yeux de couleur vert qui en ce moment débordaient de larmes.

- Nous devrions commencer par les mesures de politesses appropriées, dit-il en abaissant son capuchon. Je vais me présenter à vous si vous me le permettez.

Lily put alors voir le visage de celui qui venait en cette soirée de détruire une partie de sa vie en tuant son mari, et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec elle et son fils. Le visage de l'homme n'avait pour ainsi dire rien d'humain. Une peau blafarde aussi pale que celle d'un mort, deux fentes en guise de narines et des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles des chats, avec en prime un visage extrêmement maigre. Elle ne l'avait personnellement jamais vu jusqu'alors, mais la description que lui avaient faite ses amis correspondait parfaitement à la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux en ce moment même.

- Maintenant, Tu vas gentiment te reculer de ton fils et me laisser sagement m'approcher. Et ne tente rien qui pourrait s'avérer être une menace envers ma personne, ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

- Pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Tuez-moi à sa place mais par pitié, épargnez-le !

- Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter de ce berceau si tu ne veux pas que j'accède à ta demande, déclara t-il calmement à son encontre. Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureuse de l'immense honneur que je te fais. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser derrière moi des témoins de mes forfaits, encore moins les sang-de-Bourbe comme toi, mais j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un et même si cela ne m'enchante guère, Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une parole, et je tacherai de m'y tenir. Et puis, ajouta t-il en regardant le ventre arrondi de Lily, Il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton futur bébé à naitre, tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant écarte-toi ou j'emploierai la force si nécessaire !

La femme devant lui malgré la peur qui la tiraillait tint bon et se posta devant son fils dans une vaine tentative pour le protéger. Elle était néanmoins étonnée de savoir que l'homme face à elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de la tuer mais au contraire de la laisser vivre. Elle se doutait pertinemment de la raison pour laquelle l'homme, si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi avait décidé de venir en cette soirée, et c'est par pur instinct maternel qu'elle bravait fièrement le monstre devant elle.

- Tant pis pour toi ! s'écria t-il en levant sa baguette.

Le sort qu'il lança heurta la femme enceinte qui se fit projeter loin du berceau et percuta violemment une armoire se trouvant sur sa route. Elle s'écroula complètement sonnée au milieu des débris de bois laissés par l'impact entre elle et le meuble tandis qu'une trainée de sang commençait à apparaitre à l'arrière de son crane et coulait sur le plancher de la chambre. Satisfait de ce résultat, Voldemort s'avança vers le petit lit contenant le fils Potter et sans aucune douceur dans ses gestes le porta dans ses bras. Le gamin ne cessait de pleurer depuis l'instant ou le sorcier était entré dans la maison, ce qui agaçait grandement son geôlier.

- Que vais-je faire de toi, Harry Potter ? Quelle mort te conviendrait le mieux ? Pourquoi ne pas te donner à manger à Nagini ? Il n'a encore jamais gouté à la chair d'un bébé… Ou alors, te jeter du haut d'une falaise ? Tu ne souffrirais pas longtemps… Ou alors je pourrais tout simplement utiliser l'avada Kedavra sur toi, comme cela le problème serait rapidement résolu, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le bébé, qui a seulement un an ne pouvait pas encore parler, continua de geindre dans les bras de Voldemort qui quant à lui jubilait intérieurement. Son plan avait parfaitement réussi et à présent toutes les menaces possibles allaient être réduites à néant. La prophétie qu'il avait entendu grâce à l'un de ses serviteurs n'aura finalement pas lieu et son règne de terreur continuera aussi longtemps qu'il vivra.

- Mon bébé… rendez-le moi…, murmura Lily.

- Ton cher Harry ne vivra plus dans moins d'une heure, l'informa t-il. Tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour pleurer la mort de ton fils ainsi que ton mari durant les prochaines années qui viennent. Tu pourras toujours te consoler dans les bras d'un autre une fois le deuil passé ! se moqua t-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la chambre sous les cris de la mère du bébé qu'il tenait et qui le suppliait de le lui rendre, et une fois à l'extérieur, il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel en s'exclamant :

- Morsmordre !

Une immense tête de mort dont un serpent sortait de sa bouche apparut dans le ciel au dessus de la maison des Potter, et c'est satisfait de cette soirée qu'il s'éloigna de la scène de crime avant de tournoyer sur lui-même et de disparaitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos commentaires encourageants ^^. D'ailleurs je vais y répondre immédiatement ici puisque c'est le seul moyen de le faire (Enfin je crois, le temps que je m'habitue à ce site, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…)**

**- Elodays : Affreux oui, mais comme lui a dit Voldemort, elle aura largement le temps de faire son deuil et de s'occuper de son futur bébé ^^.**

**- Liyli : Merci pour ton commentaire ! **

**- Duaran : Effectivement, je me doutais que quelqu'un ferait le rapprochement. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait la faire partager à davantage de personnes ^^.**

**- Angele.360 : Pour l'instant je pense qu'un chapitre tout les 3 ou 4 jours conviendrait, mais par la suite je reprendrais un rythme plus lent avec un chapitre par semaine.**

**- stormtrooper2 : Alors hm… Ils se reverront ça c'est certain mais au départ Lily ne le reconnaitra pas (encore heureux, ça serait trop facile sinon). Plusieurs indices lui permettront cependant de remonter jusqu'à lui, et elle découvrira qu'il est toujours vivant vers la fin de la troisième année d'étude de Harry (j'ai déjà tout planifié).**

**- nepheria4 : Honnêtement je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Peut être qui sait ?**

**Donc voilà sans attendre le chapitre deux. Bonne lecture ! **

Les rues de Godric's Hollow étaient de nouveau calme contrastant avec la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques temps auparavant chez les Potter. Personne ne s'était inquiété des cris que l'on avait pu entendre ainsi que des bruits d'explosion que les voisins avaient cru entendre et croyaient à tort qu'elles provenaient de pétards que l'on faisait exploser pour fêter Halloween. Même la tête de mort flottante fut prise pour un élément de décoration mise en place par un des habitants du quartier afin d'effrayer les possibles passants. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans la joie et la bonne humeur sans se douter qu'à quelques mètres de là une famille venait d'être amputée de deux de ses membres. Rien ne semblait troubler la tranquillité qui s'était installée dans l'impasse où vivait les Potter, sauf peut être le bruit d'un moteur pétaradant et qui semblait se rapprocher. Si à ce moment là quelqu'un aurait observé le ciel sombre, il aurait aisément put voir une lumière blanche se rapprocher rapidement des maisons et venir après quelques instants frôler le toit de l'une d'entre elles. La même personne aurait certainement crû à une hallucination due à l'alcool ou au manque de sommeil si elle aurait vu que cette lumière provenait du phare d'une Harley Davidson volante qui piquait à présent droit vers la route. Après quelques secondes de glissade sur la glace, elle stoppa net devant la maison de la famille Potter et l'homme la conduisant coupa rapidement le moteur.

Le nouvel arrivant était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, beau et athlétique, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et une légère barbe harmonisant son visage qui devait faire des ravages auprès de la gente féminine. Mais l'homme en ce moment même ne devait surement pas se soucier de cela mais pensait plutôt à la famille de son meilleur ami James. Sans attendre il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, appréhendant ce qu'il verrait à l'intérieur et vit rapidement que ses craintes étaient confirmées. La première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant à l'intérieur fut le corps sans vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, un sourire moqueur affiché sur le visage malgré la mort. Il dût se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber et avança avec beaucoup de difficultés vers James, les jambes tremblantes.

- Pas toi James… Non, c'est impossible…

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes sur son épaule. Perdre en une soirée l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami durant leurs études, celui avec qui il avait les pires bêtises pour amuser la galerie, celui avec qui il pouvait discuter de tout, aussi bien des filles que de la guerre qu'ils menaient actuellement contre Voldemort fut un coup dur pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il faisait un peu parti de cette famille désormais comme il avait été nommé parrain pour Harry. Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son filleul et sa mère et aussitôt une nouvelle angoisse surgit en lui : Qu'était-il arrivé au reste de la famille ?

Il reposa délicatement le corps sans vie de James et vit plus haut que des débris de bois avaient élu domicile sur certaines marches de l'escalier. Il les monta quatre à quatre et se retrouva directement devant un nouvel amoncellement de débris provenant de la chambre de son neveu. Craignant le pire, il s'approcha rapidement de l'entrée de la pièce et put constater avec effroi qu'une grande partie de la salle était complètement détruite. Les meubles étaient brisés sur le sol, leurs contenus répandus un peu partout dans la chambre, la tapisserie était partiellement arrachée sur les murs et des débris de verre trainaient sur le parquet de la pièce. Seul le lit du bébé trônait toujours au centre de la pièce, mais aucune trace de la mère ou du petit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut en voyant près de ce qui avait été une armoire une forme accroupie et légèrement voutée qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il reconnut directement la personne lorsqu'il vit la cascade de cheveux roux qu'elle possédait.

- Lily !

Le nouvel arrivant se précipita vers la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras en essayant vainement de la consoler. Mais la mère de famille continuait de sangloter en tenant fermement la couverture du lit d'Harry qu'elle pressait contre elle. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses sanglots et ne semblait pas vraiment avoir remarqué la présence de l'homme.

- Lily, est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi !

- Si… Sirius ? marmonna t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Oh, sirius !

Ses pleurs doublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'elle se jetait sur son torse et versait de nouvelles larmes sur la veste de l'homme. Celui-ci passa une main derrière sa tête et la berça pour atténuer sa tristesse. Peu à peu, Lily se calma mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte sur le corps de Sirius qui bien que souffrant légèrement ne laissa rien paraitre.

- Lily, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Qui vous a attaqué ?

- C'est a-affreux… James… Harry… morts…

- Lily ! Qui vous a fait ça ! Qui ! s'écria t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'était… C'était Tu-sais-qui ! sanglota t-elle de plus belle.

A l'entente du pseudonyme qu'elle venait de donner, Sirus se raidit. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de l'endroit ou se cachait les Potter, il avait personnellement veillé à ce que toutes les protections magiques soient mises en place pour assurer leur protection ainsi que celle de son neveu.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il… Il nous a attaqués il y a moins… moins d'une heure. James a essayé de s'interposer mais il l'a tué en premier... Il en avait après Ha-Harry ! J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais je ne pouvais rien faire… Je n'avais pas ma baguette… Alors il s'est enfui avec mon bébé en me disant qu'il… qu'il allait le tuer !

Son ami la sentit resserrer son étreinte tandis qu'elle pleurait à nouveau sur son épaule en marmonnant des « Mon Harry », « Mon bébé ».

- Pourquoi en avait-il après Harry ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton doucereux. Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il mettait en place toutes ces protections autour de vous.

- Il aurait entendu une… une prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort… Apparemment notre fils aurait été en mesure de le vaincre, et je suppose que Voldemort voulait se débarrasser de toute me-menace…

- Je pensais que le sortilège de fidelitas serait suffisant pour le tenir à l'écart… mais je crois que nous nous sommes trompés. Et la seul façon pour briser ce sortilège consiste en ce que le gardien du secret ait volontairement indiqué l'emplacement de votre cachette, Donc Peter nous aurait trahis… Si je retrouve ce sale rat, je lui ferais payer cher sa trahison !

- Oh Sirius… Que vais-je devenir sans James et Harry ? En une seule nuit on m'a prit ce qui était le plus important pour moi !

- Ne dis pas ça, n'oublie pas qu'il te reste encore un enfant qui devrait bientôt naitre ! Le deuil sera difficile à traverser, mais nous le traverserons ensemble, toi, moi, Remus, et tous les autres ! Jamais nous ne te laisserons seul en sachant ce qui t'es arrivé. Le plus à plaindre est Voldemort… Avec ce qu'il a fait, nous redoublerons d'effort pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et venger la mort de ton mari et de ton fils. Jamais, tant que je serais vivant je n'accepterais qu'il gagne cette guerre, et aussi longtemps que je vivrais, le souvenir du sacrifice de James perdurera. Je refuse de baisser les bras en sachant qu'il a donné sa vie pour vous protéger, et pour lui ainsi que Harry, tu dois en faire autant.

Elle acquiesça en silence tout en continuant de pleurer sur l'épaule de son ami, bien que touché par les mots qu'il avait prononcé.

- Tu as raison… James ne voudrait pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort et… et me dirait de continuer d'avancer même si… même si pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'ils sont tous les deux morts…

- Je sais, dit-il calmement. Je… Je vais prévenir le reste de l'ordre au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ici… Et ensuite nous irons chez moi. Il est hors de question de te laisser seule dorénavant. Je reviens vite.

Il se détacha lentement de la jeune mère et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise se trouvant à quelques pas de là, puis une fois certain qu'il pourrait l'abandonner quelques instants sans qu'elle ne tente quoique ce soit mettant en danger sa vie et celle de son bébé, il se rua dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée pour comme il l'avait dit prévenir ses amis.

Dans le même temps, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une pièce sombre et faiblement éclairé par des torches fixées sur les murs de pierre d'une immense salle, Voldemort était confortablement installé dans un trône richement ouvragé installé au centre de la pièce. Mais bien que sa position laissait à penser qu'il était calme et parfaitement détendu, intérieurement son esprit était beaucoup plus tourmenté. Depuis son raid sur la maison des Potter, beaucoup de choses traversaient son esprit et les idées les plus saugrenues comme les plus sensées se livraient une lutte sans merci dans son cerveau. Son attaque avait parfaitement réussi, et cela il s'en félicitait sans cesse depuis son retour dans son manoir, mais la seconde partie de son plan lui laissait comme un gout amer en bouche. Sa priorité était de mettre la main sur le fils des Potter qui était à l'origine celui qui devait le vaincre et apporter la paix dans le monde magique, et sur ce point, la réussite était également totale. Mais voilà que depuis bientôt une heure, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire de ce garçon. Sa première idée avait été de tuer immédiatement Harry pour mettre fin à la plus grande menace qui pesait sur lui, mais à présent il hésitait. Il considérait à présent ce garçon sous un jour nouveau et s'étonnait même de trouver en lui de l'intérêt pour lui. Si la prophétie faisait mention de ce garçon, c'est qu'il deviendrait un sorcier très puissant, et pour parvenir à ses fins, ne valait-il mieux pas s'entourer de personnes très puissantes ? C'était ce qu'il pensait, et après tout, comment un garçon pourrait t-il apporter la paix et mettre un terme au règne de terreur du puissant Lord Voldemort si lui-même basculait du côté le plus sombre de la magie ?

- La paix… Quelle utopie… Il n'y a que les faibles pour chercher à s'en emparer de manière pacifique… C'est par la force que l'on met un terme à un conflit, et ce n'est surement pas par la diplomatie dont fait preuve l'autre camp qu'ils y parviendront.

Il ricana légèrement, puis reporta son attention sur le bambin qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Oui, il allait faire d'Harry Potter un de ses fidèles, un être sans scrupule capable de commettre les pires choses simplement pour son bon vouloir, et qui lui permettrait de dominer le monde magique, d'abord en Grande Bretagne, puis sur le reste du monde. Ces ambitions étaient vastes, mais ayant toujours eu foi en lui-même, il se savait capable d'y parvenir. Mais tout d'abord il lui restait à se débarrasser au plus vite de ce bébé, ou sinon son image risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Aussi attendit-il patiemment l'arrivée de la personne qu'il avait fait demander à son elfe. Du moins essayait t-il de se montrer patient malgré ses longs doigts blanchâtres faisant du piano sur les bras de son fauteuil.

La porte se trouvant à sa droite s'ouvrit, laissant finalement entrer la personne qu'il désirait ardemment voir, son elfe sur les talons. La très belle jeune femme qui venait d'arriver était bien connue parmi les mangemorts pour être l'un des lieutenants de Voldemort ainsi que sa conseillère personnelle. Elle possédait des cheveux longs d'un brun foncé et broussailleux lui arrivant dans le creux du dos. Grande et mince, sa silhouette frêle cachait cependant un caractère bien trempé et une arrogance peu commune hormis chez les grandes familles nobles de la sorcellerie dont elle faisait partie. Ses paupières lourdes et sa peau blanchâtre accentuaient son arrogance, et le sourire mesquin qu'elle arborait faisait défaillir de peur bon nombre de personnes de son entourage. En outre, elle portait une robe en dentelles noires richement brodée lui arrivant jusqu'au cheville et possédant un décolleté plongeant laissant voir sa poitrine opulente, le tout par-dessous une épaisse cape noire ainsi que des bottes à lacets comportant de hauts talons.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, maitre ? demanda t-elle poliment.

- Ah, Bellatrix ! Te voila enfin ! Approche donc, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi… Toi, ajouta t-il en s'adressant à son elfe, disparais de ma vue.

La femme s'exécuta et se déplaça vers Voldemort d'une démarche souple et gracieuse, avant de s'incliner par respect devant lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, maitre ? demanda la prénommée Bellatrix.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici ma chère Bella, c'est pour une raison bien particulière, annonça Voldemort. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais avant tout savoir si ta dévotion à mon égard est toujours sans faille et inconditionnel… est-ce le cas ?

- Vous servir et accomplir des actes en votre nom sont les seules choses qui me tiennent à cœur et les plus importantes au monde au même titre que ma famille. Je pourrais remuer ciel et terre et commettre les pires atrocités pour vous satisfaire mon maitre. Je mourrais de honte si ne serait-ce qu'une fois je remettais en cause ma loyauté envers votre personne…

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. Donc tu serais prête à faire les choses les plus ingrates seulement pour me satisfaire ?

- Bien sur mon seigneur, affirma Bellatrix tout en gardant le visage incliné.

- J'ai justement une mission pour toi. Une tâche se déroulant sur une longue période, qui devrait t'éloigner durant quelques temps des combats. Elle sera totalement différente de tout ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire pour moi jusqu'à présent.

- Qu… En quoi consiste t-elle ? demanda t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix était cependant légèrement rauque du fait de sa grande déception. Depuis qu'elle était au service de Lord Voldemort, elle avait toujours été envoyé sur le terrain afin d'accomplir divers méfaits dont les plus accomplis étaient sans nul doute le massacre de Moldus. Elle qui était une femme de terrain se voyait mal rester en retrait par rapport aux autres. Son maitre dut sans nul doute entendre son intonation de voix défaitiste puisqu'il se leva de son siège et s'accroupit face à elle afin de lui relever légèrement la tête.

- Serais-tu réticente à faire ce que je te demande, Bella ? l'interrogea t-il en la regardant dans ses yeux sombres.

- Non mon maitre… C'est simplement que je n'ai pas pour habitude depuis que je suis sous vos ordres de rester en arrière pendant que les autres mangemorts iront commettre des méfaits en votre nom à travers le pays.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce que j'ai à te proposer devrait beaucoup de te plaire, non seulement à toi, mais aussi à Rodolphus si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a raconté.

- Cela nous concernerait tous les deux ? s'enquit t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus enjoué.

- Exactement. J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi lorsque j'ai eu cette soudaine idée… Et je suis certain que tu accompliras ce que je te demande avec beaucoup de volonté. J'ai ici… un présent pour toi dont tu devras prendre soin et protéger du mieux que tu pourras.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Une chose que ton mari et toi désirez depuis fort longtemps. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Rodolphus il y a quelques temps, et il m'a fait part d'un… petit problème que vous rencontreriez.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mon seigneur…, répondit Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il semblerait que vous connaissiez un léger problème pour… concevoir un enfant.

Elle réprima un hoquet de surprise à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et tenta tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible devant son maitre, chose bien difficile désormais pour elle qui fulminait intérieurement en pensant que son mari dévoilait leur vie privée à leur maitre.

- Il vous a raconté cela ! Je vais le tuer ! s'écria t-elle.

Voldemort souriait à cette remarque puis de sa main libre souleva sa cape afin de faire découvrir à Bellatrix l'origine de sa mission.

- Voici ce dont tu auras la charge Bellatrix. Je te présente Harry Potter.

Dire que la femme devant lui était stupéfaite serait un euphémisme tant son visage lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom du petit garçon s'était soudainement crispé sous le coup de la surprise.

- Harry… Potter ? Mais ne deviez-vous pas l'éliminer maitre ?

- à l'origine, oui. Mais j'ai finalement changé mes plans le concernant. Plutôt que de tuer un nourrisson à peine en âge de parler, nous allons le faire basculer de notre côté dès son plus jeune âge et en faire un allié non négligeable. Pourquoi serait-il une menace pour moi s'il m'est fidèle après tout ? Jamais un seul de mes serviteurs ne m'a trahi jusqu'à présent, et je ne vois pas en quoi il serait différent. Aussi je te charge de t'en occuper et de l'élever de ton mieux pour en faire un serviteur totalement dévoué.

- Très bien maitre, mais…

- Cependant, la coupa t-il, si par malheur il s'avère que ce garçon essaie d'attenter à ma vie et me trahit, vous serez tenus ton mari et toi comme responsable et par conséquent logés à la même enseigne que lui. Et tu connais le châtiment encourut pour les traitres Bella.

- Oui… La mort, mon maitre. Mais ne risque t-on pas d'éveiller les soupçons sur nous si jamais l'on découvre que nous avons un enfant ? Le ministère de la magie ne serait même pas au courant de cela, de même que dans nos propres rangs.

- Pour ce qui est du ministère et des charges administratives à remplir, ne te préoccupe pas de cela. J'ai plusieurs personnes infiltrées dans les différents services du ministère, de même qu'à Ste mangouste comme tu le sais. De ce fait, Il me sera facile de créer un faux certificat de naissance de même qu'ajouter le nom de ton nouveau fils dans le registre des sorciers. Et puis, est-il nécessairement obligatoire d'annoncer dès maintenant à tous que tu as un enfant ? Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, hormis peut être ta famille. Quand le temps sera venu, tu pourras annoncer que tu as un fils et utiliser n'importe quelle excuse pour expliquer pourquoi tu as tenu secrète son existence, mais ne dévoile rien sur ses véritables origines. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui mon seigneur, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il fit signe à Bellatrix de s'avancer vers lui et une fois suffisamment proche lui tendit le garçon qu'elle prit maladroitement, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à avoir un bébé dans les bras. Elle le détailla quelques instants, s'attardant sur certaines caractéristiques de son visage qui lui rappelait avec dégout la mère née-moldu du gamin qu'elle a avait déjà pu voir.

- Qu'en est-il de ses parents mon seigneur ?

- Le père a refusé d'obtempérer. J'ai dû me résoudre à l'éliminer. Pour ce qui est de la mère, Je l'ai laissé en vie.

- Qu-Quoi ! s'écria t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Mon seigneur ! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ! Cette garce ne mérite que la mort !

- De quel droit hausses-tu la voix sur moi, Bellatrix ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

- Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur. Je me suis laissé emportée par mes émotions… Cela ne se reproduira plus, déclara t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

- J'aime mieux ça ! Tu aurais déjà subi un doloris depuis longtemps si tu n'avais pas ce garçon dans les bras. Pour répondre à ta question, la perte de son mari et de son fils sera un coup encore bien plus dur pour elle et les autres membres de l'ordre du phœnix que si je l'avais tué en même temps. Elle vivra avec ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et ne s'en remettra probablement jamais, ou du moins difficilement.

- Voilà qui est finement bien pensé mon seigneur, approuva t-elle. Puis-je disposer désormais ?

- Oui, et surtout cache ce garçon. Je n'ai pas envie que tes camarades le découvrent sortant de cette salle.

Elle acquiesça et après une énième révérence sortit lentement de la pièce en dissimulant Harry sous sa cape. Cependant la voix de son maitre se fit à nouveau entendre.

- J'ai oublié de te dire Bellatrix. D'ailleurs cela m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas posé cette question plus tôt. Pour ce qui de l'apparence de ce garçon, je m'en occupe personnellement. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que personne ne remarque la ressemblance entre ton fils et celui des Potter. Connais-tu le filtre des « liens du sang » ?

- Non mon maitre, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je peux comprendre que tu ne le connaisses pas, déclara t-il de sa voix sifflante. Cela relève d'une magie très ancienne que peu de gens peuvent connaître. Vois-tu, cette potion est une sorte de dérivée du polynectar, rapidement considérée lorsqu'elle a été conçue comme étant de la magie noire car utilisée à de mauvaises fins. Il est normalement interdit de s'en servir par conséquent mais… a-t-on déjà tenu compte des lois du ministère ? Les effets sont les mêmes, mais le changement s'opère non seulement d'un point de vue physique mais également jusqu'au sang, et sont permanents bien entendu. Une simple goutte de ton sang et de celui de Rodolphus et ce garçon prendra immédiatement une apparence mélangeant vos traits. Il sera de ce fait totalement votre fils, même biologiquement parlant. Seule son âme et quelques traits de sa personnalité garderont des similitudes des Potter, mais cela sera rapidement annihilé grâce à l'éducation et aux valeurs que tu lui inculqueras. Je te ferai parvenir cette potion d'ici deux jours, étant donné que sa préparation nécessite ce laps de temps, ce qui te laissera l'occasion de mieux t'habituer à ton nouveau rôle de mère.

- Très bien mon seigneur. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous faites pour nous, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Son maitre ne lui répondit pas et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers le plafond. Il murmura une formule impossible à entendre de là où elle se trouvait, mais ressentit comme une légère bourrasque de vent lui parcourir l'échine.

- Finalement, je préfèrerais que tu transplanes directement chez toi, Bellatrix. J'ai levé le sortilège l'interdisant pour quelques instants. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, il est mauvais pour un enfant de son âge d'être encore debout à une heure aussi tardive, les gens pourraient se demander quelle genre de mère tu fais, ajouta t-il d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un nouveau sourire et, après avoir correctement rabattue sa cape sur elle, tournoya sur elle-même et disparut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre trois de ma fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Au passage, merci encore pour les commentaires, je sais bien que ce n'est pas obligatoire de votre part mais ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir.**

**Stormtrooper2 : effectivement, j'ai hésité entre Narcissa et Bellatrix mais étant donné que j'ai une préférence pour la deuxième, mon choix s'est rapidement porté sur elle. D'ailleurs ma Bellatrix sera légèrement OOC à la limite de la mère poule envers Harry, mais gardera une touche de folie comme dans les films/livres. **

**Deadz/Potter241/Charlesdoudou : Merci pour vos commentaires, l'histoire progressera assez lentement pour l'instant le temps de tout mettre en place. Concernant mon rythme de publication, pour l'instant j'en posterai un tous les 4 jours jusqu'au chapitre 15 puis ce sera un par semaine (je ne suis pas une machine non plus ^^)**

**- Seiika : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ma publication est déjà définie, du moins j'ai déjà une idée générale de ce qui va se passer chaque année pour Harry (et oui, j'écrirai chaque année de scolarité à Poudlard, cette fiction risque d'être trèèèèèès longue…)**

**Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais font partie de l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling. Cependant d'autres personnages seront eux le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture !**

La sensation d'être prise à l'intérieur d'un tuyau compressant son corps l'assaillit dès qu'elle avait quitté le manoir de son seigneur en utilisant le transplanage. Ce moyen de déplacement n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais il avait au moins le mérite de permettre des déplacements rapide et relativement court. Le plus à plaindre devait sans doute être le bébé qu'elle tenait et qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de moyen de transport mais elle ne s'en soucia pas davantage, trop occupée à penser à cette nouvelle mission donnée par Voldemort. Finalement, elle réapparut sur un petit chemin de terre qui s'arrêtait face à une grande grille forgée interdisant l'accès à un immense manoir.

A première vue, il semblait très ancien et le style qui en ressortait faisait penser aux châteaux que l'on pouvait voir en France construit durant la renaissance. La pierre qui avait servit à construire l'imposante bâtisse était d'un gris foncé et était légèrement usée par le temps, et plusieurs tourelles étaient visibles aux quatre coins de la bâtisse de plusieurs étages, de même que de riches ornements visibles sur sa façade et autour des grands vitraux faisant offices de fenêtres. La propriété était entourée par une grande cour propre et entretenue délimitée par un mur épais faisant le tour du domaine, lui-même entouré par une forêt luxuriante assez sinistre en cette soirée, mais rien ne pouvait effrayer la maitresse des lieux qui, après quelques mouvements de baguettes et incantations marmonnées, ouvrit totalement la grille et pénétra chez elle.

Elle marcha durant quelques minutes sur le chemin caillouteux qui se terminait juste en face de sa porte d'entrée tout en resserrant son emprise sur le petit être caché sous sa cape. Elle appréhendait légèrement la réaction de son mari lorsqu'il découvrirait ce gamin, et surtout s'il accepterait de tenir un tel rôle.

Elle ouvrit avec quelques difficultés la lourde porte menant directement dans l'immense hall d'entrée faiblement éclairé grâce à quelques lampes accrochées au mur, et marcha en direction de la porte face à elle sans s'intéresser davantage à la beauté du lieu. L'endroit était tenu avec beaucoup de soin, et le mobilier ancien ainsi que le décor environnant démontraient que les résidents de cet endroit possédaient une importante richesse. La porte d'entrée se referma d'elle-même et fit légèrement trembler les murs de la pièce, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tinter les milliers de cristaux ornant le lustre fixé au plafond.

Tout en marchant, elle sentait bouger sous sa cape le garçon dont elle aurait désormais la charge mais n'y prêta aucune attention et poursuivit son chemin dans l'immense manoir. Après avoir traversé dans toute sa longueur le hall d'entrée et longé un couloir où les portraits animés de ses illustres ancêtres trônaient fièrement, elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant une porte avant de se décider à pénétrer dans la pièce où elle était certaine de voir son époux. Comme elle s'y attendait, Rodolphus était tranquillement assis dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils faisant face à l'imposante cheminée du salon dans lequel ronflait paisiblement un feu de bois, et lisait distraitement la dernière édition de « la gazette du sorcier ». Tout en parcourant les pages du magasine des yeux, il passait et repassait sa main dans son collier de barbe et ne semblait pas encore l'avoir entendu entrer. A son grand agacement, elle dut à plusieurs reprises annoncer sa présence par de légers toussotements.

- Déjà de retour ? lui demanda son mari tout en continuant de lire son journal.

- Oui, et je ne reviens pas les mains vides !

- Que nous as-tu encore rapporté de beau ce soir ? Un moldu à torturer ? demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Allons Rodolph', tu l'entendrais déjà gémir et me supplier de le relâcher si c'était le cas ! Non, j'ai quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant à te montrer…

Intrigué, Rodolphus releva les yeux en direction de sa femme et la vit retirer sa cape. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'elle portait sous celle-ci un bébé à la chevelure indisciplinée et des yeux d'une couleur vert émeraude.

- Heu… Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais avec un bébé dans les bras ? Et à qui appartient t-il ?

- A nous désormais. Un cadeau du seigneur des ténèbres en récompense de nos loyaux services !

Etonné, il reposa son journal sur la table basse face à lui et se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de Bellatrix.

- Quelle étrange idée de nous confier un nourrisson… Tu ne sais pas d'où aurait pu lui venir cette idée ?

- Oh si je le sais… l'idée lui est venue en repensant à une certaine conversation que vous auriez eu tous les deux il y a quelques temps…

- ah oui ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu mériterais que je te torture pour oser lui raconter nos difficultés à concevoir un enfant ! explosa t-elle soudainement.

Rodolphus préféra garder le silence face aux accusations de sa femme. Elle pouvait être tellement effrayante quand elle le voulait qu'il jugea préférable de garder un profil bas plutôt que d'envenimer la situation. Certaines personnes, notamment son frère Rabastan, lui reprochaient souvent son manque de réactivité qu'il avait lorsqu'il se disputait avec elle et lui demandaient souvent en plaisantant si ce n'était pas en vérité elle qui portait la culotte dans leur couple.

- Et donc… Ce bébé appartenait à qui auparavant ? la questionna t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- C'est le fils des Potter, Harry je crois.

- Potter ? Mais je croyais qu'il devait le tuer ? N'était-ce pas une menace pour lui d'après la prophétie qu'il nous a racontée ?

- Si, mais apparemment il aurait d'autres projets en tête pour ce garçon. Je suppose qu'il souhaite en faire un allié dans un futur proche plutôt que de le voir disparaitre. Après tout, si ce bambin est capable de venir à bout du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est qu'il doit être un sorcier aux capacités magiques sortant de l'ordinaire.

- Sans doute… Je peux le prendre ?

Bellatrix acquiesça et tendit à son mari le petit garçon qui continuait de gigoter dans ses bras. L'homme le prit avec maintes précautions et avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable. Les yeux sombres croisèrent les émeraudes du bambin et tous les deux s'observèrent pendant quelques instants en silence. Harry, qui était resté étonnement silencieux depuis lé départ du manoir de Voldemort se mit à rire et tendit ses petites mains vers le visage de Rodolphus pour le toucher. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à la mine enjouée du petit garçon.

- Si je comprends bien, le seigneur voudrait que l'on s'occupe de ce garçon et qu'on l'élève comme si il était notre fils ?

- Exactement, confirma Bellatrix. Entre nous, si j'avais été chargé de supprimer ce bébé, cela ferait longtemps que je l'aurai balancé au fond d'un puits. Mais après réflexion, cela ne nous ferait pas de mal de s'occuper d'un enfant, même si il est le fils d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Que sont devenus ses parents ?

- Le père aurait été tué apparemment. Par contre, et je ne comprends pas la décision du maitre, il a laissé la mère en vie !

- Pour quelle raison ? l'interrogea t-il.

- Je l'ignore, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage hormis qu'il espérait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se remettre de ça, d'autant plus que la née-moldu doit penser à l'heure qu'il est que son cher fils est mort et par conséquent nous donne tout le loisir pour le garder avec nous. D'ailleurs par mesure de précaution, nous devrons donner à boire à Harry une potion permettant de transformer son apparence définitivement afin que personne ne se doute que nous ne sommes pas ses parents. D'après le seigneur, une simple goutte de notre sang sera suffisante pour modifier jusqu'au niveau cellulaire son corps.

- Voila qui est intéressant. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de potion pouvait exister. C'est une sorte de polynectar dont les effets seraient permanents en somme.

Bellatrix acquiesça de nouveau et reprit le petit garçon des bras de son mari pour le prendre dans les siens. Elle le regarda commencer à somnoler, la tête légèrement appuyé sur sa poitrine tout en suçant son pouce. Elle resta ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes à le fixer de ses yeux noirs, le contemplant pendant qu'il se laissait peu à peu aller au pays des rêves. Elle se permit même de temps à autres de le bercer légèrement au grand étonnement de son mari qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire cela, pas même à Drago, le fils de sa belle-sœur, Narcissa Malefoy.

- Il faudrait lui trouver un nouveau prénom, tu ne crois pas ? demanda t-elle subitement.

- Tu as raison. Lui laisser celui-là attirerait rapidement l'attention sur nous, d'autant plus que jusqu'à présent tout le monde pense que nous n'avons pas d'enfant. Et puis, les gens feraient peut être le rapprochement avec le fils des Potter enlevé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque… Hm… Que dirais-tu si on lui donnait le prénom de mon aïeul, Henry ?

- Et bien, nous avions l'habitude dans notre famille de donner aux enfants un nom se basant sur la position des planètes et la constellation se rapportant à son jour et mois de naissance, mais je ne les connais même pas. Alors cela risque d'être compliqué… Et puis, l'astronomie ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé ! Prenons celui-là alors. Mais ne ressemble t-il pas trop à celui qu'il porte actuellement ?

- Légèrement dira t-on. Mais personne ne ferait le lien entre les deux, à moins de creuser très profondément le problème.

Sa femme ne lui répondit pas et s'avança vers l'une des fenêtres du salon d'Hiver, le bébé toujours dans les bras. Au dehors, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, et l'obscurité complète ainsi que la neige qui tombait drue à présent sur la vitre lui empêchaient de voir le paysage alentour, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, trop profondément plongée dans ses pensées. La voix de son mari la fit finalement sortir de sa torpeur :

- Je vais me coucher, la journée a été longue et je meurs de sommeil. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oui, je ne dirais pas non moi non plus à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais que fait-on pour lui ? Nous n'avons pas de chambre pour accueillir un garçon de son âge.

- Nous nous préoccuperons de cela demain. Nous n'aurons qu'à aller sur le chemin de traverse acheter les équipements nécessaires pour s'occuper correctement de lui. En attendant il n'aura qu'à dormir avec nous.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois le salon pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée en empruntant le même couloir que précédemment. Dans leurs cadres, les personnes peintes qui ne dormaient pas encore observaient avec curiosité le petit garçon que portait toujours Bellatrix et ne se gênaient pas pour questionner la nouvelle maman sur la provenance d'Harry.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, leur cracha t-elle. Il est tard, et vous risquez de le réveiller à parler aussi fort !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient finalement arrivés dans leur chambre, et étant trop épuisés pour se dévêtir, ils s'installèrent tous les deux de chaque côté de leur lit en plaçant Harry entre eux. Tandis que Rodolphus s'abandonna rapidement aux bras de Morphée, sa femme continuait d'observer le petit garçon à côté d'elle qui dormait également. Pris d'une irrésistible envie, elle se pencha légèrement et lui embrassa le front, avant de caresser ses joues avec douceur.

- Bonne nuit Henry Lestrange-Black… Demain commence ta nouvelle vie…

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement depuis cette nuit là. Les Lestrange avait eu l'opportunité durant ce laps de temps de s'acclimater à leur nouveau rôle de parent ce qui eu pour incidence de bouleverser leur quiétude habituelle. Eux qui n'avaient jusqu' alors jamais eu l'occasion de donner à manger à un enfant, le laver, lui changer ses vêtements et s'amuser avec lui durent s'y résoudre et le moins que l'on pouvait dire pour l'instant était qu'ils accomplissaient leurs tâches avec beaucoup de sérieux et surtout très à cœur. Rodolphus, qui était pour bon nombre de gens quelqu'un de très froid et de taciturne avec quiconque l'importunait hormis lorsqu'il s'agissait de son épouse se montrait très avenant et passait sa journée à jouer avec son nouveau fils qu'il avait déjà pris en affection. L'envie d'avoir un héritier le travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs années et jusqu' alors il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique toutes ses connaissances dans tout ce qui concernait l'éducation d'un nourrisson.

Aussi avait-il accueillit l'arrivée d'Harry comme un cadeau du ciel et s'était promis intérieurement de s'assurer que ce garçon ne manquerait jamais de rien, quitte à passer aux yeux de Bellatrix pour un papa poule.

Celle-ci cependant avait déjà remarqué le petit manège de son mari lorsqu'un soir en entrant dans sa chambre à coucher, elle surprit Rodolphus berçant le bébé dans ses bras tout en lui chantonnant une berceuse destinée à l'endormir. Elle se surprit même à trouver cette vision très touchante, avant de se donner une gifle mentalement : Bellatrix Lestrange n'aime pas tout ce qui est mignon.

Malgré tout, elle devait bien avouer qu'avoir une nouvelle bouche à nourrir n'était pas désagréable, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Elle s'était découverte l'envie d'en avoir un depuis le jour où elle avait été voir sa sœur Narcissa à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour admirer le bébé de celle-ci. Ce besoin d'avoir le sien avait jaillit subitement en tenant pour la première fois le petit Drago Malefoy dans ses bras, et ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

C'est ainsi qu'en acceptant la « mission » que lui avait confié Lord Voldemort qu'elle put enfin laisser libre cours à ses émotions et s'occuper de l'ex-fils Potter comme si c'était le sien, ce qui allait devenir le cas de toute façon. Durant ces deux jours, elle passa le plus clair de son temps avec lui, lorsque bien évidemment son mari ne l'accaparait pas. Elle devait également faire de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer trop épanouie et réprimer sa joie durant ces moments là pour ne pas briser la réputation de tueuse sanguinaire et impitoyable sans aucune once de bonté qui lui collait à la peau, même auprès de Rodolphus.

- Il n'y aura qu'avec toi que maman sera gentille mon petit Henry. Et si ton papa est méchant avec toi, tu viendras tout de suite me le dire et maman Bellatrix se chargera de le punir avec un sortilège doloris ! J'ai hâte que tu grandisses pour que nous puissions torturer tous les deux des moldus ! avait-elle chuchoté à l'oreille du gamin lors du troisième jour de cohabitation.

Harry s'était contenté de glousser de joie, au grand bonheur de sa nouvelle mère qui crut l'espace d'un instant que cette perspective d'avenir lui plaisait. D'ailleurs ce jour là elle était une fois de plus de corvée et s'acquittait de la lourde et ô combien pénible tâche de changer la couche d'Harry. Trop occupé à changer celle-ci, elle n'entendit pas le craquement caractéristique que produisent les elfes de maison lorsqu'ils apparaissent dans une pièce. Le nouvel arrivant qui n'était nul autre que le serviteur de Lord Voldemort avait choisi d'apparaitre au beau milieu du salon en croyant à raison que l'un des deux occupants du manoir des Lestrange serait présent. A son grand soulagement, bien que le terme ne soit pas vraiment approprié pour cette occasion, il vit la maitresse de maison à proximité de lui et qui semblait s'afférer à un travail dont il ne pouvait pas voir l'origine comme elle lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait passablement énervée et marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles dont les seuls mots qui lui parvinrent étaient « changer », « elfe de maison » et « couche sale ». Il la vit sortir rapidement sa baguette magique et pointer quelque chose devant elle et murmurer « evanesco ». Ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps, il prit l'initiative d'annoncer sa présence :

- Hm hm… Lady Lestrange ?

- QUOI ! s'écria t-elle mécontente d'être interrompue dans sa tâche. Oh non Henry ! Maman est désolée d'avoir crié… Voilà tout va bien maintenant, dit-elle beaucoup plus calmement en berçant le bébé qui s'était mis à pleurer. Que veux-tu, elfe ?

- Mon seigneur m'envoie vous donner la potion à faire boire au jeune Potter, madame.

- Ah ! Rien n'aurait pu me mettre de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui ! Où est-elle ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-Bien à l'abri dans ma tunique madame. Mon maitre m'a fait l'immense honneur de vous l'apporter, lui répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Ne t'incline pas, stupide créature ! Tu pourrais la faire tomber !

- Veuillez m'excuser, madame… Je n'y ai pas pensé. Tenez, la voici.

Il porta la main à l'intérieur du vieux pagne qui faisait office d'uniforme et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide de couleur noir. Sans plus attendre, il la donna à Bellatrix qui lui arracha presque des mains.

- Voilà qui est parfait ! Dans quelques instants, ce petit garnement n'aura plus rien à voir avec ces maudits Potter et sera définitivement un Black ! Cela te convient-il, Henry ? demanda t-elle en s'adressant au bambin qu'elle maintenait à bout de bras.

- Un Lestrange, corrigea son mari en pénétrant dans la pièce. Généralement les enfants prennent le nom de leur père, comme le font également leur mère.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard lourd de menace devant cette intervention, avant de constater que Rodolphus tenait dans sa main la dernière édition de la gazette du sorcier, dont le titre « DRAME CHEZ LES POTTER : UNE FAMILLE DECIMEE PAR LE MAGE NOIR EN PERSONNE » lui fit esquisser un sourire.

- Il portera les deux, trancha t-elle. J'ai attendu longtemps pour avoir un enfant et maintenant que l'occasion m'ait été donné d'en avoir un, je refuse que le nom des Black ne disparaisse au profit du tien, Rodolphus.

- Comme tu voudras. En attendant il nous faut encore ajouter le dernier ingrédient à cette potion si je ne m'abuse.

Bellatrix acquiesça et après avoir déposé le petit garçon dans un fauteuil se trouvant près d'elle, elle se munit d'un petit poignard argenté et se coupa légèrement l'avant bras. Elle ouvrit la petite fiole contenant la potion et la porta au niveau de sa blessure afin de faire glisser quelques gouttes de son sang à l'intérieur. Le contact entre la solution noire et l'hémoglobine fit rapidement effet et le liquide prit subitement une couleur rouge sombre. Elle tendit la lame à son mari qui en fit de même de son côté et versa à son tour un peu de son sang à l'intérieur de la bouteille. Le liquide prit alors une couleur écarlate, se confondant facilement avec la couleur du sang.

-Une bonne chose de faite. Mais comment lui faire boire maintenant ? Nous pourrions toujours le verser dans son biberon…, suggéra Rodolphus.

- Le lait ne risquerait t-il pas d'atténuer les effets, voir de les faire disparaitre ?

- Oh, pardonnez-moi mes seigneurs… J'ai oublié de vous parler de ce détail… Justement mon maitre le seigneur des ténèbres m'a demandé de vous dire que vous pouvez accompagner cette potion par n'importe quel liquide, du moment qu'il ne contient aucune goutte d'alcool. Si le cas se présentait, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour le bébé.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de la lui faire boire dans une coupe de champagne de toute façon, rétorqua narquoisement Bellatrix en reprenant Harry. Gizmo !

Un elfe de maison aux oreilles hautes et au nez long et pointu apparut aussitôt et s'inclina immédiatement en apercevant ses deux maitres le toiser.

- Vous m'avez appelé, maitresse ?

- Va me chercher le biberon d'Henry avec un peu de lait. Et dépêche-toi !

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et après une nouvelle courbette à son intention il disparut de la pièce. L'attente dura quelques minutes et en silence, ce qui agaça fortement Bellatrix qui détestait rester à ne rien faire. Cherchant un prétexte pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, son regard qui passait par tous les coins de la pièce en quête d'une distraction tomba sur le pauvre elfe encore présent dans la salle.

- Dis-moi, elfe, que fais-tu encore là ? lui demanda t-elle sur un ton peu amical. Je ne crois pas me souvenir de t'avoir autorisé à rester plus longtemps en notre compagnie. D'ailleurs pour tout te dire, ta présence m'insupporte et le fait de te voir encore ici avec nous me répugne au plus haut point.

- Pardonnez-moi madame, mais je ne fais que vérifier que la potion…

- Silence ! Tu parleras quand je t'en aurai donné l'autorisation !

- Bella, on ne pourrait pas…

- Tais toi Rodolphus !

Le bébé se remit une nouvelle fois à pleurer en entendant sa mère beugler près de ses oreilles. Bella le serra contre elle dans une vaine tentative pour le calmer tout en lui murmurant des petits mots réconfortants :

- Oh Henry, mon poussin ! Pourquoi pleures-tu donc encore ? C'est cette chose qui te fait peur ? Ne crains rien, maman va s'en occuper rien que pour toi… Tu es content, elfe ! Tu fais pleurer mon bébé ! s'écria t-elle à nouveau en reportant son attention sur la pauvre créature qui tremblait de peur à présent.

- Tu t'es vite entiché de ce bébé, remarqua son mari dont le comportement surprotecteur de sa femme vis-à-vis du fils des Potter l'étonnait quelque peu. Il y a encore deux jours tu n'aurais pas hésité à le jeter au fond d'un puits !

Elle ne lui répondit pas et tendit le petit à son mari qui ne se fit pas prier pour le prendre en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Il vit sa femme sortir tranquillement sa baguette et la pointer vers l'elfe de maison qui recula de quelques pas à cette vision.

- Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tout ce que tu parviendras à faire c'est de le faire encore plus pleurer à cause des cris de cette chose, l'informa t-il.

- Au contraire, c'est une leçon de vie que je lui inculque dès maintenant… Endoloris !

Le sortilège frappa la créature qui s'écroula sur le sol en poussant d'atroces hurlements, sous les yeux de Bellatrix qui semblait captiver par ce spectacle. Comme l'avait deviné Rodolphus, Les cris de l'elfe se répercutant à travers toute la pièce eurent comme conséquence de faire pleurer avec plus de vigueur Harry.

- Il est important qu'il sache dès son plus jaune âge la place occupée par les immondices dans notre société et à quel point nous leur sommes supérieurs en tout point ! Le seigneur des ténèbres a été catégorique là-dessus. Il apprendra rapidement que les créatures non-humaines, les traîtres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe sont à proscrire de toute relation. Il n'est pas souhaitable pour des gens de la haute aristocratie comme nous d'être vu en train de fraterniser avec ce genre de vermine !

Elle regardait avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux la créature se tordre et gémir de douleur au sol sans arrêter l'emprise de son sortilège sur lui. Finalement, son elfe réapparut dans un « Pop » tenant dans ses mains le biberon réclamé par sa maitresse. Il hoqueta de surprise et recula légèrement en voyant que celle-ci s'amusait à torturer le serviteur de Voldemort, mais reprit ses esprits et annonça son retour à Bellatrix.

- Maitresse, voici le biberon que vous m'avez envoyé quérir, annonça t-il en s'inclinant.

Il réprima un nouveau hoquet lorsqu'il la vit se tourner vers lui, baguette en main. Ce moment de relâchement avait au moins permit à son homologue d'être libéré du maléfice.

-Hé bien quand même ! J'ai failli attendre !

Sans un remerciement pour lui, elle prit avec beaucoup de brusquerie le biberon que l'elfe lui tendait et y versa le contenu de la fiole. La potion écarlate se mélangea au lait immédiatement et il en résulta un liquide d'une couleur rosée. Elle porta la tétine à la bouche d'Harry qui ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à boire ce qu'elle contenait sous les yeux attentifs des personnes présentes, humaines ou non.

- ça n'a pas l'air de le répugner, constata Rodolphus.

- Effectivement, je dirai même que ce petit garçon est un vrai glouton, ajouta Bellatrix.

En quelques secondes, Harry venait en effet d'ingurgiter la potion qui allait changer son destin à jamais, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, sa mère entreprit de le poser confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et se recula pour mieux l'observer. D'ailleurs, trois autres paires d'yeux le fixaient également ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser puisqu'il se mit à glousser de bonne humeur.

- Il ne se passe rien, marmonna Bellatrix après quelques instants. Tu es sur de ne pas t'être trompé de potion, elfe ?

- Non…le maitre me l'a do-donné en main propre… madame…

- Peut être s'est-il trompé dans un dosage, bien que je doute que le seigneur des ténèbres puisse commettre des err…

Elle se tût subitement en constatant que d'étranges phénomènes se déroulaient sur le corps encore frêle du bambin. Sa peau se mettait à former des cloques qui apparaissaient puis disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, changeant peu à peu l'anatomie d'Harry. Sa peau en elle-même qui était légèrement halée prit une teinte plus blanchâtre à l'image de Bellatrix, de même qu'il hérita d'elle ses sombres cheveux épais et broussailleux et ses yeux noirs qui remplacèrent la couleur émeraude qu'il possédait auparavant. Seul la physionomie de son visage rappelait celle de Rodolphus, notamment son petit nez pointu et son menton carré, mais il aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais rencontré les Lestrange de constater que Harry ressemblait énormément à sa nouvelle mère.

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Bellatrix en s'approchant d'Harry. Cette potion a vraiment fait des merveilles !

Elle s'approcha en sautillant de joie et le prit dans ses bras pour mieux l'examiner. Elle lui touchait chaque parcelle de son corps pour vérifier en détail que les effets de la potion étaient permanents tout en souriant béatement.

- Je suis certaine que même le polynectar ne ferait pas mieux que ça. Tu as vu, Rodolphus ?

- Ouai, maugréa t-il. Je vois surtout qu'il tient plus de toi que de moi. Tu as surement mis plus de sang que moi dans la potion !

- Oh, tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à bouder !

Son mari soupira, mais consentit à s'approcher pour lui aussi détailler le petit garçon. De son côté, l'elfe de maison de Lord Voldemort se relevait péniblement en se tenant à l'un des fauteuils et observait d'un œil mauvais la maitresse des lieux.

- Si vous n'avez plus… besoin de moi, je vais pouvoir m'en retourner auprès de mon maitre et… et lui certifier la réussite de cette potion…

- Qu'est-ce que je suis contente ! J'irais bien terroriser quelques moldus pour fêter ça ! Jubila Bellatrix en ne faisant pas attention à l'elfe.

- Et moi je t'accompagnerais bien volontiers ! renchérit Rodolphus, ne s'intéressant pas davantage à lui.

La créature maugréa puis claqua des doigts, disparaissant subitement de la pièce. Tandis que les deux parents s'extasiaient toujours devant leur fils, le dernier elfe encore présent s'avança vers la sortie de la salle en direction des cuisines. Sur sa route, il pouvait encore entendre les exclamations de sa maitresse, et soupira en songeant qu'avec un nouveau maitre les difficultés allaient encore s'accroitre, surtout si il devenait comme ses parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous et encore merci pour les commentaires ! Vous êtes chaque jour plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction et ça me fait vraiment plaisir puisqu'au moins je me dis que je ne perds pas mon temps. Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre quatre qui est assez long je dois dire. Les suivant le seront encore plus, alors si vous aimez les gros pavés, vous allez être servi. Bon maintenant passons aux commentaires :**

**Charlesdoudou/Orionblack17 : Merci pour vos commentaires ! Et oui, ce genre de fiction manque cruellement en français (par contre pour ce qui est de l'anglais, on est plutôt bien servis je dois dire).**

**Stormtrooper2 : Alors non ! Aucune de tes propositions n'est juste, j'ai été beaucoup plus subtil et vicieux pour Lily et Harry, mais je ne dirai rien de plus =). Simplement, Elle ne découvrira l'existence de son fils qu'aux environs de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et qui il est vraiment à la quatrième. Sinon oui, Bella et Rodolph' sont des parents très aimant loin de l'image que l'on a d'eux dans les films.**

**Maximilien : Merci pour tes commentaires, et je vais répondre point par point à chacun d'eux. Alors concernant le premier chapitre, oui il est un peu triste, mais c'était justement pour bien montrer l'époque sombre dans laquelle ils vivaient tous. Les prochains chapitres sont beaucoup plus joyeux je dirai. Pour le deuxième, Harry deviendra un mangemort (à ton plus grand regret peut être ?) mais un Mangemort différent des autres. Une sorte de hiérarchie aura lieu parmi eux et Harry ainsi que quelques personnes seront à un niveau bien supérieur, un peu comme un groupe d'élite. Concernant le nombre de chapitre, Hm… je pense qu'il y en aura au moins cinquante car je fais chaque année d'étude d'Harry + ce qui se passe entre temps avec d'autres personnages ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre trois, J'ai cherché pendant longtemps un nom se référant à une constellation ou une étoile, qui irait bien à Harry, mais je n'en ai aimé aucun (certains noms étaient franchement bizarres). Alors j'ai eu dans l'idée d'en choisir un ressemblant un peu à celui qu'il portait avant afin que personne ne puisse être confus en lisant. J'ai pris celui là également parce que bon nombre de grands rois le portaient, donc c'était un peu pour lui donner une image de noblesse (d'ailleurs tous ses noms se référeront à des rois). **

**Bref, voilà le chapitre quatre : bonne lecture !**

Le printemps avait déjà fait son apparition en Grande Bretagne, et déjà les premiers bourgeons étaient apparus sur les branches des arbres entourant la propriété des Lestrange. L'hiver rude qu'il y avait eu cette année avait à présent fait place à un temps beaucoup plus estival, quoique encore légèrement frais. Les rayons du soleil se faisaient encore timides, et le beau temps pouvait rapidement faire place à un ciel nuageux et des pluies diluviennes. Mais pour l'instant, l'astre doré avait élu domicile dans le ciel et ses rayons chauds parvenaient à percer les vitres du manoir, emmenant avec eux leur douce chaleur salutaire dans les différentes pièces de la propriété. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'une d'elle que se déroulait une scène pour le moins insolite, mais tout à fait banal chez cette famille. Dans le salon du premier étage de la bâtisse, deux jeunes garçons étaient tranquillement installés dans les sofas moelleux et dégustaient paisiblement quelques sucreries prévues à cet effet tout en discutant de divers sujets de leur âge. Mais en vérité, paisible n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif le mieux qualifié pour les décrire. L'inverse aurait été beaucoup plus approprié.

Les deux garçons en question étaient très jeunes, sans doute aux alentours de sept ou huit ans. Ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements soyeux et très distingués que peu de parents auraient pu offrir à leurs enfants. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : le même teint pâle, la même silhouette fine, les mêmes yeux sombres… la ressemblance allait même jusqu'à leurs mimiques lorsqu'ils s'esclaffaient qui étaient en tout point pareilles. La seule différence notable était la couleur de leurs cheveux, qui était brune pour l'un et blonde presque blanche pour l'autre, ainsi que d'autres beaucoup moins marquées sur le visage mais qui ne prêtaient pas à beaucoup d'attention. Les deux garçons faisaient partie de la même famille puisqu'ils étaient cousins, mais leur relation allait beaucoup plus loin que cela car ils se considéraient comme des frères. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, aussi bien lorsqu'il était question de s'amuser que de suivre les quelques cours de magie, de langues étrangères ou d'étiquette fournis par la mère du blond. D'ailleurs en cette journée, ils venaient tous les deux de terminer l'un de ces cours plutôt ennuyant dont le sujet avait été « les règles à respecter lors d'un diner mondain ». Savoir comment tenir ses couverts, comment manger sa cuisse de poulet ou encore les sujets de discussion à bannir d'une conversation à table n'étaient pas vraiment plaisant, mais ils s'y plièrent tout de même pour faire plaisir à leurs parents qui souhaitaient en faire des hommes bien éduqués. A présent, ils se reposaient tranquillement tout en dégustant les gâteaux qu'avait préparés l'elfe de maison de la famille Lestrange. Celui-ci les avait confectionnés de son propre chef en pensant amadouer les deux enfants pour pouvoir tranquillement effectuer ses corvées, mais c'était sans compter la roublardise de son jeune maitre…

- Il y a une miette ici Gizmo… Oh, et une autre là ! Et une ici ! déclarait justement le jeune garçon brun en jetant l'un de ses biscuits par terre.

- Je crois bien en avoir vu une de ce côté-là…, ajouta son cousin assis à côté de lui.

- Bien vu Drago, effectivement…

Le jeune Lestrange reprit un nouveau gâteau qu'il réduisit en poussière, avant de lancer les miettes dans la direction indiquée par le dénommé Drago.

- Il y en a tout un paquet par là. Tu fais vraiment un très mauvais elfe de maison, Gizmo.

- Maitre Henry, silvousplait !

- On ne t'a pas demandé de te plaindre, stupide créature. Ramasse ces saletés ou je préviendrais maman que tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te demande ! D'ailleurs…

Il reprit à nouveau un biscuit sur la pile se trouvant sur la table du salon placé devant lui et l'écrasa dans le creux de sa main, éparpillant ensuite les miettes sur le coussin du fauteuil.

- Tu nettoieras également ce fauteuil en prime.

Les deux garçons partirent dans un éclat de rire sous les yeux résignés de la créature face à eux. Celle-ci soupira et s'attela à nettoyer du mieux possible la pièce dans laquelle tous les trois se trouvaient, tâche rendue difficile par les deux enfants qui n'avaient de cesse de rajouter de nouvelles choses à faire. Et des tâches supplémentaires, le pauvre Gizmo en avait eu énormément depuis l'arrivée de son jeune maitre. Cela faisait plus de six ans à présent que Harry devenu Henry Lestrange Black vivait dans cette maison, et six ans que l'elfe avait vu sa charge de travail s'accroitre considérablement. Au départ pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'après tout, Harry était trop jeune pour se rendre compte du travail qu'il lui donnait. Et puis il fallait dire que servir un jeune maitre souriant et plein de joie de vivre avait au moins eu le mérite d'égayer cette demeure si sinistre. L'elfe de maison avait même beaucoup aimé s'occuper du petit garçon lorsque ses parents s'absentaient pour quelques heures, et ne répugnait pas devant les corvées les plus ingrates à faire.

Malheureusement et c'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus, lorsque Harry fut en âge de comprendre et de commencer à s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait, ses parents décidèrent de débuter réellement son éducation et d'en faire un Lestrange digne de ce nom, c'est-à-dire d'être entre autre orgueilleux, vaniteux, cruel et narcissique… les adjectifs ne manquaient pas, et tous purent rapidement lui être attribué. Du jeune garçon amical et sympathique vis-à-vis de lui, il devint l'exacte réplique de ses parents et dès lors la vie de l'elfe prit une mauvaise tournure.

Harry faisait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour mener la vie dure à celui qu'il considérait comme un « être inférieur » et s'en donnait à cœur joie pour lui faire les pires méchancetés possibles, allant des insultes aux coups, des saletés semées un peu partout aux ordres plus humiliants les uns que les autres en passant par les mensonges qu'il allait raconter à sa mère sur des choses que l'elfe aurait commis comme du mobilier cassé ou de la nourriture volée.

- Je m'ennuie…, souffla d'ailleurs son maitre en s'affaissant dans le fauteuil.

- On pourrait faire nos devoirs…, souffla Drago. Mère nous a donné une rédaction à rédiger sur les propriétés du bézoard et son utilisation dans les potions magiques je te rappelle.

- Pas envie… marmonna Harry. Je veux m'amuser moi, et pas étudier sans arrêt.

- Ta chambre est pleine de jouet ! lui rappela son cousin en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Oncle Rodolphus te gâte trop, mère le dit souvent !

- Je ne lui demande rien, c'est lui qui m'offre tout ça, répliqua t-il. Et tu peux parler, oncle Lucius t'a bien offert un comète 260 flambant neuf si je ne m'abuse ?

- Ouai… Il a rapidement constaté mon incroyable talent au Quidditch. Il a dit que je ferai surement un excellent joueur lorsque nous serons à Poudlard.

Harry soupira et s'allongea un peu plus sur son siège, passant à son tour ses bras sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Tu peux me narguer autant que tu veux, lorsqu'un balai encore meilleur que le tien sortira, je supplierai mon père pour me l'acheter. Et ce jour là tu… On peut savoir ce que tu regardes Gizmo ?

L'elfe qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux garçons depuis le début de leur conversation sursauta quand son jeune maitre s'adresser à lui froidement.

-R-rien du tout maitre Henry, répondit Gizmo en balayant le sol précipitamment. Gizmo regardait s'il n'y avait pas d'autres saletés dans la salle pour ne pas mettre en colère le jeune maitre.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot en plus de me mentir ?

La créature tressaillit et se remit d'autant plus dans son travail que le ton qu'avait prit Harry pour dire cette dernière phrase laissait planer une menace au dessus de sa tête. Son maitre avait tout de suite perçu le mensonge et rien n'était pire selon les Lestrange qu'un elfe de maison incompétent et menteur, car qui dit mentir à ses maitres dit ne pas être fidèle, et l'infidélité laissait encourir les pires tortures pour lui. De son côté, Harry soupira de nouveau par dépit.

- Je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Il n'y a rien à faire à part nos devoirs. Nos parents nous surchargent de travail quand même, je suis sur que l'on a déjà le niveau des élèves de première année de Poudlard.

- On n'a pas encore nos propres baguettes en plus. Je commence à en avoir assez de devoir toujours m'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges avec celle de rechange de mon père, elle ne me convient pas du tout. J'ai l'impression que les sorts sont moins puissants qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Harry acquiesça tristement et reporta son attention sur son elfe de maison qui s'activait à ramasser tout ce qui trainait par terre. En voyant son petit manège, une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Drago ?

- Hm ?

- Appelle Dobby, j'ai une super idée.

- Tu veux faire quoi avec ? Nettoyer ton manoir ? Il a déjà du mal à faire le nôtre…

- Non j'ai mieux qu'un concours de nettoyage.

- Si tu y tiens… DOBBY !

Une seconde s'écoula, puis deux, avant qu'un nouvel elfe de maison n'apparaisse devant eux. Tout comme Gizmo, le nouveau venu avait de longues oreilles légèrement tombantes et de gros yeux marron globuleux, mais semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il portait une vieille taie d'oreiller en guise de tenue de travail ainsi qu'une poêle encore pleine de mousse dont il tenait le manche, et tremblait à l'instant même de la tête au pied en voyant son jeune maître face à lui.

- M-monsieur Malefoy a appelé Dobby ? Qu-que peux faire Dobby pour satisfaire s-son maitre ? demanda t-il en s'inclinant.

- Bon le voilà. Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ?

- Un combat.

- Un combat ?

- Oui ! Ton elfe contre le mien. Ils représenteront chacun la famille qu'ils servent. L'elfe le plus fort sera déclaré vainqueur, et démontrera la suprématie de la famille de son maitre sur celle de l'autre.

Les deux elfes en entendant l'explication d'Harry tressaillirent et se lancèrent des regards apeurés, l'un et l'autre ne voulant en aucune manière se battre contre un congénère pour quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire.

- Pas mal. J'aime beaucoup l'idée, commenta Drago. Dobby ! Je veux que tu te battes contre Gizmo, c'est un ordre !

- Pareil pour toi Gizmo, et ne me déçois pas !

- Mais maitre, je ne sais pas me…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la poêle de Dobby lui claqua sur le sommet du crâne, rapidement suivit par des coups de poings.

- Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Il est armé !

- T'as pas précisé les règles ! lui rappela le Malefoy.

Les deux elfes commencèrent à se battre sous les acclamations des deux garçons qui hurlaient à plein poumon tout en sautillant sur le sofa. Les griffures et morsures succédèrent rapidement aux coups de poêle tandis que les créatures roulaient par terre tout en se donnant des coups.

- Allez Gizmo ! Si tu perds, je dirais à maman que c'est toi qui a mangé tous les gâteaux !

- Quant à toi Dobby, tu iras dormir dans l'un des cachots !

- Que se passe t-il ici ? gronda une voix derrière eux.

- Aie aie aie… ça va barder…

- On-oncle Rodolphus? marmonna Drago.

En effet, le père d'Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon et s'était adossé contre elle, les bras croisés. Bien que le ton de sa voix leur avait paru agressif, l'expression de son visage et le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait à l'instant les persuadèrent du contraire ce qui les fit aussitôt se détendre. De leur côté, les deux elfes de maison s'étaient immédiatement arrêtés de se battre et gémissaient de douleur au pied des deux garçons.

- J'aimerai avoir une réponse les garçons. Pourquoi, alors que je pensais pouvoir tranquillement me reposer dans mon fauteuil et siroter calmement un bon verre de vin je vois deux elfes de maison se battre et deux garnements les encourager au lieu de les arrêter ? Henry ?

- Et bien papa… En fait… Drago et moi on s'ennuyait et… on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment et tous les deux on a…

- Tous les deux ? Tu as pensé à ça tout seul ! rétorqua son cousin.

- Oui bon… faux-frère va, grogna t-il à l'encontre de Drago. On voulait trouver une façon de passer le temps et j'ai pensé à faire se battre nos elfes pour voir lequel des deux était le plus fort.

- N'as-tu pas d'autres moyens pour t'amuser ? lui demanda Rodolphus en s'avançant vers eux. Ta chambre ne manque pas de jouet à ce que je sache…

- Oui, mais c'est comme tout le reste : Tu y joues une fois, deux fois, et au bout d'un moment tu ne t'en intéresses plus. Et les elfes sont tellement nuls… Il fallait bien leur trouver une nouvelle utilité suffisamment distrayante pour nous occuper.

- Ouai, répondit son père pas franchement convaincu par sa réponse. Tu as un bien étrange avis sur la façon dont il faut traiter son petit personnel. Mais je ne doute pas que ta mère sera heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle utilité que tu as trouvé pour tes serviteurs. Elle pourrait même vouloir l'essayer. Gizmo, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de son elfe, va immédiatement finir de préparer le repas de ce soir, Bellatrix devrait bientôt rentrer. Rajoute également un couvert sur la table, Drago se joint à nous pour le diner.

- Dobby, toi retourne au manoir, lui ordonna Drago. Mère doit surement se demander où tu es passé.

- Tout de suite maître Drago.

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent et disparurent en même temps.

- Papa ?

- Oui Henry ?

- Je me demandais où pouvait bien se trouver maman ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui…

- Ta mère est sur une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle devait lui prendre toute la journée mais je ne doute pas qu'elle sera bientôt de retour.

- Une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres ? répéta Harry.

Il savait depuis tout petit que ses parents étaient au service du puissant mage noir qui faisait trembler la communauté magique depuis bon nombre d'années. Il avait appris par le biais de l'éducation que lui ont inculqué son père et sa mère à respecter cet homme qui devait soit disant libérer le monde magique depuis trop longtemps écrasé par la domination des « sans-baguette » et qui obligeaient les sorciers à devoir se terrer et se cacher pour exercer leur art à l'abri des moldus. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à quelques reprises, mais la première fois fut sans doute la plus mémorable pour lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et se trouvait dans une immense pièce du manoir de Voldemort. Comme le voulait la tradition parmi les mangemorts, ceux ayant des enfants devaient les présenter au seigneur des ténèbres dès leur plus jeune âge afin de faire connaissance. C'était une requête du mage noir qui souhaitait là rencontrer ceux et celles qui allaient plus tard se mettre à son service et devenir la nouvelle génération de partisans.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait pour la première fois pu mettre un visage sur « monsieur le patron de papa » comme il l'appelait à l'époque. Il avait d'ailleurs été légèrement effrayé devant le visage reptilien de Voldemort avant de poliment s'approcher de lui et s'incliner respectueusement comme le lui avait si souvent recommandée sa mère. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait d'ailleurs longuement observé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, puis lui avait tendu une main blanchâtre qu'il avait serrée fermement tout en l'écoutant s'adresser à lui. Malgré son apparence physique déroutante, il l'avait trouvé au premier abord très impressionnant et même plutôt sympathique.

Leur discussion avait duré quelques minutes seulement, le mage noir posant quelques questions sur les centres d'intérêt du jeune garçon et lui demandant son opinion sur certaines choses comme son avis sur les moldus ou sur la guerre qu'il menait actuellement. Harry lui avait alors répondu avec ses mots d'enfant, et à l'évidence ses réponses avaient beaucoup plu à Voldemort qui avait au terme de l'entretien loué l'excellente éducation que lui avaient prodiguée Bellatrix et Rodolphus ; Le jeune Lestrange avait reçu le soir même une montagne de cadeau de la part de ses parents pour le féliciter de l'excellente impression qu'il avait donné. Il avait par la suite revu à plusieurs reprises le mage noir qu'il respectait énormément, et souhaitait ardemment commencer les leçons particulières que Voldemort avait promis de lui donner.

Mais pour l'instant, son souhait le plus cher était que sa mère rentre le plus rapidement possible d'une part car celle-ci lui ramenait souvent de ses périples un petit quelque chose à son intention, le plus souvent un jouet ou un objet apparenté à la magie noire, mais aussi tout simplement pour la retrouver et discuter avec elle. Mère et fils étaient très proches. Une relation presque fusionnelle les unissait et aussi bien pour Harry que pour Bellatrix, l'absence de l'autre était relativement difficile à supporter, même pour quelques heures. Il s'impatientait de son retour pour une nouvelle fois lui raconter la journée qu'il venait de passer et également s'adonner à son activité favorite : calomnier le pauvre elfe dans le seul but de voir sa mère le torturer avec un sortilège doloris. Il appréciait comme elle ce sortilège et avait hâte de l'apprendre depuis qu'il avait vu Bellatrix l'utiliser sur Gizmo lors d'une soirée où elle avait trouvé le repas trop cuit à son gout.

Le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée que l'on pouvait entendre lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Ah ! Je crois qu'elle est de retour ! Allons prendre de ses nouvelles les garçons.

C'est d'un pas tranquille qu'il suivit Rodolphus et Drago en direction du hall d'entrée. Il put voir une fois arrivé une jolie femme dont l'épaisse tignasse brune ne lui laissait guère de doute sur l'identité de celle-ci. La nouvelle arrivante qui n'était nulle autre que Bellatrix prit son temps pour accrocher sa cape au porte manteau près d'elle, un sourire carnassier au visage qu'elle n'arborait que lorsqu'elle revenait d'une mission s'étant bien déroulée, avant de se retourner et faire face aux trois garçons.

- Bonsoir vous trois ! Je suis bien contente de vous voir, quelle journée ! Et bien alors ? On ne vient pas embrasser sa mère Henry ?

Sans se faire attendre, Harry accourut vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Sa mère l'étreignit avec énormément de douceur avant de le soulever pour le mettre au niveau de son visage.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée maman ? demanda Harry d'un ton joyeux.

- Rien de bien intéressant, soupira t-elle. J'ai passé toute ma journée à épier certaines personnes dans le collimateur du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais parlons plutôt de toi mon chéri, qu'as-tu fais de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Nous avons encore eu un cours de savoir-vivre de la part de tante Narcissa. Pour être honnête, apprendre le nom et la fonction de tous ces couverts est assez ennuyant… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris la différence entre une fourchette à salade et une fourchette de table en y repensant, elles se ressemblent tellement…

Bellatrix pouffa devant la mine blasé de son fils et continua à l'écouter raconter sa journée d'une oreille attentive tandis qu'ils longeaient plusieurs couloirs.

- Ensuite, on a voulu se reposer dans le salon du 1er étage tout en dégustant quelques gâteaux, mais Gizmo n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les pieds aujourd'hui. Il était vraiment très bruyant et ne faisait même pas son travail, non mais tu te rends compte !

- Cette chose s'est montrée réticente à travailler ? Voilà qui est intéressant…, marmonna sa mère d'une voix menaçante.

Satisfait de la tournure des évènements, Harry s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de sa mère pour asséner le coup de grâce au pauvre elfe :

- Il s'est même permis de piocher dans ton coffret à chocolat pendant que nous étions en train d'étudier, chuchota t-il. Nous l'avons pris sur le fait lorsque nous sommes arrivés au salon d'Hiver pour nous reposer.

C'était évidemment un mensonge puisqu'en vérité ce n'était pas la créature mais les deux garçons qui avaient décidé de prendre une de ces sucreries dont raffolait Bellatrix. Mais quitte à faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un, autant que ce soit sur la personne la plus indésirable de la maison. Une veine palpita aussitôt sur la tempe gauche de sa mère, signe avant coureur de la profonde colère qui l'animait intérieurement.

- Il a vraiment fait ça ? Hm… je crois bien que… ce soir… je vais passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose…, dit-elle en essayant de garder un timbre de voix normal.

Harry ricana légèrement tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellatrix. Il put aisément voir les regards mi-blasés mi-amusés de son cousin et son père qui continuaient de les suivre. Ils finirent par arriver dans la somptueuse salle à manger du manoir, une grande pièce servant à l'occasion de salle de réception lors des diners importants. La salle aux murs vert bouteille et au carrelage blanc était composée de plusieurs grandes fenêtres cachant la luminosité extérieure par d'épais rideaux de la même couleur verte que les murs, ainsi que de diverses objets de décoration tels que des armures, des peintures ou des bibelots anciens posés sur plusieurs meubles remplissant l'espace. Une longue table recouverte par une impressionnante quantité de couverts trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce sous un lustre en cristal aussi imposant que celui du hall d'entrée. L'elfe de maison qui était le sujet de discussion principal il y a encore quelques secondes s'affrétait à placer les dernières fourchettes avant de poliment s'incliner devant ses maitres. Le regard flamboyant de Bellatrix l'apeura immédiatement et il eut un léger mouvement de recul face à cela.

- Et bien et bien, je ne pensais pas t'avoir sous la main aussi vite, saleté. On m'a raconté beaucoup de choses au sujet de ton comportement d'aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vois pas d-de quoi vous vou-voulez parler mai-maitresse…, bafouilla Gizmo.

- Tu viendras me rejoindre dans les cachots lorsque je t'appellerai. Une petite thérapie en ma compagnie te rafraichira certainement la mémoire ! En attendant… DISPARAIS DE MA VUE !

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et s'éclipsa rapidement en direction des cuisines. Les maitres des lieux prirent place autour de la table en silence. Comme a son habitude, Rodolphus se plaça en bout de table, Harry et Bellatrix de chaque côté et Drago à droite de son cousin. Il ne restait qu'une seule chaise vide à côté de Bellatrix mais personne ne s'en formalisa. D'un geste las, le père d'Harry claqua des doigts ce qui fit aussitôt apparaitre sur la table plusieurs plats qu'ils s'empressèrent de gouter.

- Comment va ta mère Drago ? demanda la seule femme attablée pour entamer une discussion. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous voir en ce moment. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était partie quelques jours à l'étranger pour un séminaire ?

- Oui ma tante. Une réunion aux Etats-Unis organisée par les sorcières de Salem, répondit Drago. Une sorte d'assemblée générale de sorcières venant des quatre coins du monde.

- Oh les Etats-Unis…, souffla Bellatrix d'un ton rêveur. Narcissa et moi y allions souvent durant notre jeunesse. Que c'est merveilleux ! Nous devrions organiser nos prochaines vacances là-bas, qu'en dis-tu Rodolph' ?

- Hmpf…, Chi tu veux ma chérie, mais che pays ne m'a chamais vraiment pachionné…

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Tu donnes le mauvais exemple ! le réprimanda sa femme sous les rires discrets des deux plus jeunes.

Le diner se poursuivit dans le calme, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote de la journée. Rodolphus fut particulièrement demandé durant le repas par les deux garçons avides d'entendre de nouvelles histoires drôles de sa part. Vers le milieu du repas, un elfe de maison apparut à l'entrée de la salle. Sa silhouette était légèrement plus petite et mince que Gizmo et la petite voix fluette avec laquelle il s'annonça laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

- Maitre Rodolphus ? couina t-elle. Pardonnez mon dérangement, mais dois-je apporter à mademoiselle quelque chose à manger ?

- Nous le ferons nous même Twinky. Continue de veiller sur elle et appelle nous s'il y a le moindre problème, lui répondit son maitre.

- Très bien, je vous souhaite un bon appétit mes seigneurs.

Elle disparut en claquant des doigts, permettant à chacun de retourner à son assiette.

- Henry, tiens toi prêt à partir demain matin. Nous allons faire une petite sortie sur le chemin de traverse en famille ! J'ai envoyé une lettre à ton oncle Lucius et à Narcissa pour leur demander de nous accompagner !

- Pour quelle raison maman ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de cette date importante ? lui demanda moqueusement Bellatrix. Demain, c'est ton anniversaire mon grand ! Il faut bien t'acheter un cadeau ! Que dirais-tu si nous refaisions toute ta garde robe par la même occasion ? Tu grandis tellement vite…

- Oh par Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions déjà en Avril ! Je me mettrais des claques devant tant de bêtises…

Belaltrix ricana légèrement tandis que Rodolphus afficha un léger sourire en coin sans quitter des yeux son assiette. Tandis qu'il jouait à faire rouler une de ses pommes de terre à l'aide de sa fourchette, il ne sentit pas le regard de son fils peser sur lui avant que la voix de celui-ci ne lui fasse tourner le visage vers lui.

- Tu viendras également papa ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous accompagner demain, s'excusa t-il devant la mine déçu du garçon. J'ai quelques dossiers à remplir concernant le rachat d'une partie du capital de la gazette du sorcier. Au train où vont les choses, nous devrions être sous peu les actionnaires majoritaires de ce journal, même si ce vieil idiot de Dumbledore me met sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues. Nous pourrons ainsi faire cesser toutes ces campagnes de dénigrement envers le seigneur des ténèbres. De plus, j'ai quelque chose de très urgent à faire qui me prendra également beaucoup de temps, ajouta t-il d'un ton plus évasif tout en lançant un imperceptible clin d'œil à son épouse. Mais je serai là demain soir pour fêter avec toi tes huit ans, je te le promets !

- Je suppose donc qu'il y aura une petite fête organisée ? Oncle Rabastan sera-t-il présent ?

- Oh… Et bien, je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée mon chéri, répondit sa mère en esquissant un mince sourire. Ton parrain est très occupé actuellement entre ses fonctions au ministère et les missions que lui confie le seigneur des ténèbres tu sais.

- C'est dommage, nous n'avons pas l'occasion de nous voir très souvent en ce moment, soupira Harry en reprenant un peu de dinde. Mais je peux parfaitement comprendre qu'il soit très demandé.

Le repas continua encore quelques minutes, avant que chacun ne soupire de soulagement une fois leurs assiettes terminées. Après le dessert, Rodolphus se proposa pour raccompagner Drago chez lui. Tous les deux disparurent au moment où tous les elfes de maison de Lestrange apparurent comme un seul homme dans la pièce pour débarrasser la table. Mère et fils les observaient faire en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à lui faire part de ce qui le tracassait :

- Maman ?

- Hm ?

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir ma propre baguette ? Ce n'est pas pour me plaindre, mais il m'est difficile de pouvoir m'exercer à maitriser les sortilèges que je suis sensé connaitre sans elle.

- Tu peux utiliser ma seconde baguette quand tu le souhaites, tu sais où elle se trouve si je ne m'abuse ?

- Oui mais… Je ne sais comment te l'expliquer… J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne me convient pas, les sortilèges sont moins puissants quand je l'utilise.

Bellatrix plaça ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses mains devant son visage tout en observant fixement Harry. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, préféra détourner le regard pour éviter qu'elle ne découvre ses réelles motivations.

- Je déteste quand tu utilises la légilimencie sur moi Maman, pesta t-il.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu ne peux rien me cacher, répondit-elle avec amusement. Malheureusement tu n'auras ta propre baguette que lorsque tu intégreras Poudlard, et tu ne pourras utiliser la magie qu'à l'école lorsque tu la possèderas. Les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont normalement pas le droit d'utiliser leurs baguettes lorsqu'ils ne sont pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- C'est idiot.

- Je te l'accorde, d'où le fait que tu puisses utiliser ma baguette. Le ministère ne se rendra pas compte que c'est toi qui l'utilise comme elle est enregistrée à mon nom dans leur dossier. De plus je pense que c'est une mauvaise chose de vouloir une nouvelle baguette simplement pour tester le doloris sur les elfes. De quoi aurions-nous l'air si le ministère découvre que notre fils utilise des sortilèges impardonnables ?

- Oui tu as raison… Bon je vais me coucher, soupira t-il en étirant ses bras.

Il se leva péniblement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa mère pour lui faire la bise. Celle-ci se pencha légèrement pour en faire de même avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- Lorsque j'aurai un peu de temps libre, je t'apprendrai à jeter ce sortilège qui te plait tellement. Le seigneur des ténèbres sera sans doute ravi et impressionné que tu saches déjà l'utiliser.

- Vraiment ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Oh merci maman ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas beaucoup plus léger et grimpa plusieurs escaliers pour se retrouver au deuxième étage du manoir, palier essentiellement composé des chambres des résidents ainsi que leurs salles de bain attitrées. Pénétrant dans sa chambre, il ne se soucia pas de la propreté qui y rêgnait étonnement et après s'être rapidement changé, il se glissa dans ses chaudes couvertures en soupirant de bien être. La bouillote placée dans son lit acheva de le faire somnoler, et c'est bercé par les hurlements de douleur d'un certain elfe provenant du sous-sol du manoir qu'il s'endormit.

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, une petite silhouette s'aventura en dehors de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle qu'occupait Harry. Sans un bruit, elle se posta juste devant la porte de chambre et avec maintes précautions l'ouvrit silencieusement. Le jeune Lestrange dormait paisiblement, serrant contre lui son oreiller tout en souriant niaisement. Le rêve qu'il devait faire devait être agréable pour qu'il en arrive à baver dessus. La personne pénétra dans la chambre tout en pouffant discrètement pour ne pas réveiller le maitre des lieux. Elle s'avança furtivement vers le lit et grimpa dessus avant de monter sur Harry qui ne sentit rien. Amusée par la scène se présentant à elle, l'intruse avança sa main et pinça le nez de l'endormi pour l'étouffer. Au départ Harry ne réagissait pas, puis son visage se fit plus dur à mesure que le temps passait pour finir par se mettre à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il se réveilla en sursaut, et vit grâce à la lumière émise par la lune dehors une silhouette sombre se tenir au dessus de lui et le fixer intensément. La personne l'observant était de très petite taille et possédait une épaisse chevelure sombre ainsi qu'une charlotte sur le sommet de la tête, mais il ne put rien distinguer d'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Chut ! L'interrompit d'une toute petite voix l'inconnue en posant une petite main sur sa bouche. On pourrait nous entendre.

Harry se débattit et se pencha légèrement de côté afin de faire tomber la personne étant sur lui. La petite silhouette, surprise, tomba sur la place inoccupée de son lit avant de basculer par terre ou elle émit un petit gémissement de douleur.

- Aie ! Imbécile !

- Cassandre ? C'est toi ? demanda Harry en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

- Evidemment ! répliqua l'autre en se relevant et se massant le haut de la tête. Que croyais-tu que j'étais ? Un gnome !

- Nan, même si je dois avouer que tu as un léger air de famille avec eux, répondit mollement Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est pas très sympa de me dire ça quand on sait qu'on fait parti de la même famille. Alors si j'en suis une, toi aussi !

Malgré l'heure tardive, Harry éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de sa petite sœur de deux ans son cadet. Sa sœur et lui bien que passant la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler s'appréciait beaucoup. Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient parvenus après bien des efforts à avoir l'enfant qu'ils souhaitaient tant, sans pour autant délaisser Harry qui lui-même avait été plus que ravi de devenir grand frère. Cassandre, prénom choisi par Bellatrix selon les coutumes des Black, possédait des cheveux longs et bruns comme tous les membres de sa famille mais d'une couleur plus clair à l'image de son père. Elle avait la même peau pâle et de grands yeux sombres perçant. Elle était comme son frère très vicieuse et sournoise, faisant la plupart du temps ses coups en douce et dirigés contre Harry et Drago ou les elfes de maison. Mais face à ses parents, elle devenait la petite fille parfaite et innocente que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir. Il fallait bien l'admettre, cette gamine était une véritable maitresse dans l'art de la manipulation et ne se gênait pas pour user de sa petite bouille enfantine pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. D'ailleurs en cet instant, elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes, espérant amadouer son grand frère pour obtenir ses faveurs. Mais en vérité, ses larmes n'étaient simplement dues qu'à la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son dos là ou elle se pinçait volontairement pour se faire pleurer. Harry n'était pas dupe, mais préféra capituler devant son regard larmoyant.

- Bon allez, viens, lui dit finalement son frère en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Encore un cauchemar je suppose ?

- Oui, avoua Cassandre en s'installant sous les couvertures. Et j'arrive pas à me rendormir !

- Tu sais que maman n'aime pas qu'on se promène la nuit pour aller se balader dans le manoir. Et puis, tu es malade je te rappelle. Tu aurais dû rester dans ton lit !

- Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais j'avais envie d'aller faire un tour dans ta chambre et te réveiller en pleine nuit, ajouta t-elle malicieusement.

- T'es vraiment une petite peste, maugréa Harry en éteignant sa lampe pour se rendormir. En plus tu vas me refiler ta maladie !

- C'était le but. Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil dans lequel il était plongé il y a encore quelques minutes. Il sentit soudainement un bras légèrement tremblant lui entourer la taille et une petite tête se poser contre son dos, ce qui lui fit arracher un léger sourire.

- Alors gros bébé, on a peur du noir ?

- Silence, j'essaie de dormir.

- …

Harry se renfrogna et rabattu sèchement les couvertures sur lui. Cependant le geste que fit Cassandre quelques secondes plus tard l'étonna quelque peu : elle s'était légèrement relevée et avait apposé ses petites lèvres sur la joue de son frère pour lui donner un bisou. Puis elle se pencha près de son oreille pour susurrer quelques mots :

- J'ai oublié de te dire… Bon anniversaire Henry !

Elle se pencha légèrement au dessus de lui et lui embrassa simplement la joue en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Cassandre avait beau être une peste la plupart du temps avec lui, Harry se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait l'aimer en cet instant. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée qu'il finit par se rendormir en même temps que Cassandre qui dans son sommeil avait resserré son étreinte sur lui.

**A/N : Donc voilà, chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose je dois l'admettre, mais c'était surtout pour montrer les changements opérant chez Harry (Un sale gosse penseront certains, d'autres diront de lui que c'est un petit vicieux… pensez ce que vous voulez !). Sinon autre nouveauté, la petite sœur d'Harry qui n'aura pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant mais que l'on verra assez souvent. Que dire d'autre ? Hm, Ah oui ! Dans le prochain chapitre, première rencontre entre Lily et Harry ! Que se passera t-il ? Ahah ! Vous le saurez dans quelques jours ! Alors soyez patient. **

**A bientôt ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Bon voilà, comme promis le chapitre 5 (Bah oui déjà) dans lequel Harry et Lily se retrouveront. Alors, des pleurs de joie et des embrassades, ou des insultes et des coups ? À vous de voir… ^^**

**Bon pour ce qui est des commentaires :**

**- Stormtrooper2 : Effectivement, Il n'est pas du tout le petit garçon joyeux et insouciant qu'il aurait pu être en vivant avec ses vrais parents… tant mieux ! Il fera un très bon Mangemort x).**

**A bien aim/orionblack17/Charlesdoudou/letilableue/Deadz : Merci pour vos commentaires, et concernant ton post Deadz, effectivement comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment je poste également mon histoire sur un autre site (de cette façon je la fait partager au plus grand nombre).**

**- Dreamsodreams : désolé de t'avoir traumatisé, mais c'était la façon dont j'imaginais qu'ils traitaient leurs elfes de maison ^^. En effet ce sera un Harry/Daphné, un couple plutôt rare surtout en français (en même temps je comprends un peu, cette fille n'est mentionnée qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire originale). Mais bon, j'aime bien cette idée de certains écrivains qu'elle soit la « reine des glaces » de Serpentard, concept que je reprendrais sans doute.**

**- Maximilien : Je t'en prie, j'adore les grands commentaires, ça me fait de la lecture ^^. J'ai également appris pour ça et honnêtement ça me fout les boules parce qu'au chapitre six il y a une scène légèrement (bon assez) sanglante qui fait presque 1/3 du chapitre et qui est importante pour la suite de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire… Concernant Harry et Cassandre, ce sera surtout le jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux, mais à l'occasion le grand frère protègera la petite sœur oui (qui ne le ferait pas ?). Sinon pour ce qui est du couple Harry/Daphné, ça sera très fusionnel même si ils ne seront officiellement ensemble qu'aux environs de leur quatrième année d'étude. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Ahken : Merci pour tes commentaires ! Comme je l'ai dit à Maximilien, j'adore quand on m'en laisse de ce genre là, ça me fait de la lecture et au moins je peux répondre à des questions. Bon alors faisons le point : Tout d'abord je suis ravi de voir que ce genre de fiction intéresse les gens, moi-même j'adore les Dark Harry ^^. Bellatrix étant un de mes personnages favoris, il fallait absolument que je travaille sa psychologie pour en faire une femme « charmante » tout en en gardant ses pulsions meurtrières (on pourrait penser qu'elle est légèrement schizophrène, mais non). Concernant le couple, c'est normal que tu n'en ais jamais lu puisqu'il est assez rare sur le site, mais pour ce qui est de ta question, en vérité ce sera un peu des deux (amour et arrangement). J'aime bien aussi la petite Cassandre, elle me fait un peu penser à ma propre petite sœur (je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais l'idée d'en faire une Bella miniature n'est pas bête du tout). Tu as bien deviné pour l'autre enfant de Lily, il entrera à Poudlard durant la deuxième année d'Harry et il lui arrivera des choses étonnantes… je n'en dis pas plus ^^. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à te captiver.**

**Bref, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les commentaires, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! **

La matinée du lendemain passa relativement vite et il était déjà onze heures lorsque la petite famille fut prête à sortir. Les enfants avaient été réveillés aux aurores afin de pouvoir tranquillement se préparer pour la promenade familiale qui aurait lieu. Pour l'occasion, chacun avait revêtit ses plus beaux vêtements dans le but non dissimulé d'afficher aux yeux de tous la grandeur et la richesse qui faisait partie intégrante de la vie de la famille Lestrange. Bien qu'Harry n'aimait pas tellement porter un costume et préférait de très loin les vêtements plus larges et légers, il dût se soumettre aux exigences de sa mère qui voyait là une bonne occasion de se sentir supérieur aux autres. Sa tignasse parfaitement coiffée et nouée en une petite queue de cheval, ses chaussures cirées et ses vêtements repassés, il était fin prêt pour sortir affronter le monde extérieur. Il était rarement sorti en dehors des murs de l'enceinte du domaine et ses escapades sur le chemin de traverse pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être prisonnier de cette maison du fait de ses déplacements limités et n'avait pour ainsi dire qu'une expérience limitée du monde magique en Grande-Bretagne. Les seuls lieux qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement était les quelques manoirs qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir durant les diners mondains où étaient conviés ses parents, et les résidences de vacances que possédait sa famille et qui étaient disséminées aux quatre coins du pays et à l'occasion dans le reste du monde. Le reste du temps, il resté cloitré chez lui à étudier sans cesse et à jouer en compagnie de son cousin ou sa sœur sous l'œil vigilant de Rodolphus ou Bellatrix. Sa vie n'était pas particulièrement passionnante, on pourrait même dire qu'elle était morne mais il s'en fichait : Après tout, beaucoup de gens n'avait pas les moyens de pouvoir suivre le train de vie de sa famille, et il devait admettre qu'avoir autant d'argent avait certains avantages comme le fait de pouvoir s'offrir tout ce qu'il désirait. Son manque de liberté était amplement compensé par cela. Pour l'instant, le chemin de traverse était le cadet de ses soucis, et le spectacle devant lui était beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Assis ! Debout ! Assis ! Debout !

- Maitresse Cassandre, silvousplait ! Gizmo est épuisé !

- Tu as l'air d'avoir pris un peu de poids ces temps-ci, lui répondit sa maitresse d'une petite voix fluette. Il faut faire un peu de sport Gizmo ! Assis ! Debout !

Le petit manège continua un certain temps, sous les yeux amusés des deux autres Lestrange présent. Bellatrix et ses enfants attendaient patiemment dans le salon l'arrivée imminente de la famille Malefoy afin de partir tous ensemble. Le temps leur semblait quand même long, et Cassandre étant aussi impatiente que l'était sa mère parvenait toujours à trouver une nouvelle occupation afin de le faire défiler plus rapidement. Celle-ci ricanait légèrement et tapait joyeusement des mains en savourant pleinement l'impuissance de la créature face à elle. Son petit air innocent pouvait la faire passer aux yeux de tous comme la plus mignonne des petites filles, mais Gizmo savait qu'intérieurement, un être diabolique sommeillait en elle. La suite lui donna raison :

- Un pas en avant ! Un pas en arrière ! Bouge ton bassin ! Remue ton popotin ! Donne-toi un coup de poing dans le nez !

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda Harry.

- Nan ! s'écria t-elle. Sauf si tu fais comme Gizmo !

- Je ne suis pas un elfe ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ton accord pour lui donner des ordres ! rétorqua t-il. Gizmo, fais le singe !

- Hé ! s'indigna Cassandre en observant l'elfe se gratter les aisselles tout en poussant des petits couinements étranges. Arrête ça ! Je t'interdis de lui obéir !

- Il ne peut pas, il est obligé de nous servir !

- Maman ! Henry fait rien que m'embêter !

Leur mère, qui ne cessait de faire les cent pas derrière eux en s'impatientant du fait du retard de la famille de sa sœur, soupira longuement devant les chamailleries de ses deux enfants. Bien qu'elle les aimait profondément, elle devait avouer que par moment, ils étaient énervant.

- Henry Phineas Darius Lestrange ! Veuillez-vous comporter convenablement et non pas comme un vulgaire moldu ! Ou je devrais me résoudre à utiliser un petit sortilège de pétrification pour que vous vous teniez tranquille ! Gronda t-elle. Il en va de même pour vous mademoiselle !

Les deux enfants déglutirent et ne dirent aucun mot. Mieux valait faire profil bas lorsque Bellatrix utilisait le vouvoiement pour s'adresser à eux, et surtout lorsqu'elle énumérait tous les prénoms qu'ils portaient.

- Quant à toi, va donc trouver quelque chose à faire ! ajouta t-elle en s'adressant au pauvre elfe qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- O-oui maitresse !

Il disparut rapidement alors que dans le même temps, le feu ronflant dans la cheminée s'anima soudainement de grandes flammes vertes qui léchaient les murs en brique de l'âtre. De la cheminée sortirent trois personnes : Lucius Malefoy, un homme de grande taille au visage fin et lisse possédant de longs cheveux blond cascadant dans son dos ; Son épouse Narcissa Malefoy, une femme ressemblant fortement à sa sœur Bellatrix hormis le fait qu'elle était tout comme son mari blonde et légèrement plus coquette que son ainée ; Et enfin Drago qui affichait une mine légèrement blasée à l'inverse du regard froid habituel de ses parents. Les deux enfants Lestrange se levèrent immédiatement et se postèrent devant leur tante et oncle afin de les saluer respectueusement.

- Mon oncle, ma tante, qu'il me soit permis de vous souhaiter le bonjour et la bienvenue chez nous, répondit Harry en s'inclinant.

- J'ajouterai également que nous sommes ravis de vous voir en cette journée, ajouta sa petite sœur en prenant les pans de sa robe pour faire une révérence.

- Le plaisir est partagé mes chers enfants, leur répondit Narcissa en esquissant un sourire. Bon anniversaire à vous Henry. Vous voilà avec un an de plus alors ! Vous et Drago grandissez tellement vite… Nous aurons à peine le temps de nous retourner votre mère et moi-même que vous serez déjà devenu des adultes, ajouta t-elle avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

Harry lui répondit par un léger sourire avant de laisser sa mère s'approcher et souhaiter à son tour la bienvenue à sa sœur. Les deux femmes parlèrent longuement, ayant beaucoup de choses à se dire apparemment tandis qu'Harry, Drago, Cassandre et Lucius restèrent légèrement en retrait à attendre que leur conversation se finisse.

- Hm hm… Mesdames, dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ? demanda Lucius de son timbre de voix froid habituel.

- Effectivement, approuva sa belle-sœur. Le chemin de traverse ne doit pas être particulièrement bondé en ce moment même. Nous devrions en profiter.

- Comment allons-nous y aller maman ? lui demanda sa fille.

- Le réseau des cheminées ayant été renforcé durant la nuit du fait d'une attaque récente de mangemorts sur Londres, il nous sera impossible d'apparaître directement au chaudron baveur, et encore moins dans la boutique de Barjow & Burke. Il ne nous reste donc que le transplanage !

- N'existe-t-il pas un sortilège empêchant de transplaner sur le chemin de traverse ? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, et nous serons par conséquent obligé d'apparaître du… côté moldu, marmonna amèrement Bellatrix.

Elle lança un regard lourd de reproche à Lucius, le considérant responsable de cette situation puisqu'il était le meneur du raid de la veille ayant pour cible certains commerces de l'avenue marchande. Celui-ci soutint son regard durant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables avant de se détourner et de regarder son épouse qui avait assisté en silence au duel entre les deux adultes.

- Pouvons-nous partir désormais ? Je ne veux pas paraitre désagréable, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire de mon côté et cela ne peut attendre !

- Toujours le travail mon cher Lucius, soupira Bellatrix. Tu devrais consacrer un peu de ton temps à ta famille au lieu d'avoir sans arrêt ton nez fourré dans la paperasse.

- Bella' ! Intervint Narcissa. Pourrions-nous juste une fois avoir une conversation normale sans que cela ne finisse en pugilat ? C'est l'anniversaire de ton fils !

- Tu as raison, approuva sa sœur. Ne gâchons pas cette journée en bavardages inutiles ! Cassandre, Henry, accrochez-vous à moi, ajouta t-elle en leur tendant ses mains. Nous pouvons transplaner depuis le manoir, j'ai levé le sortilège l'empêchant.

Narcissa fit de même avec Drago qui lui prit non pas l'une des mains qu'elle lui présentait mais l'un des pans de sa robe. Drago n'était pas vraiment démonstratif du fait de son éducation rigide et pour lui, prendre la main de sa mère était légèrement honteux. Ne voulant pas être assimilé à un gamin, il préférait se montrer austère en évitant au possible les marques d'affection avec ses parents, au grand dam de Narcissa qui regrettait légèrement cela. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, les six membres présents disparurent rapidement, laissant une pièce totalement vide à l'exception d'un elfe de maison qui soupirait de soulagement tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur pour s'atteler à ses tâches ménagères.

Les deux familles marchaient à présent sur une avenue piétonne de Londres sur laquelle des dizaines de moldus s'affrétaient à leurs tâches habituelles. Personne ne prononçait le moindre mot, mais chacun n'en pensait pas moins sur cette société qui leur était complètement étrangère et dont de toute façon ils ne souhaitaient jamais avoir affaire. Malgré tout, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui et observer tout ce qui l'entourait, aussi bien les voitures roulant près de lui que les appareils électroniques qu'il pouvait voir à travers certaines baies vitrées de magasin. Il ne connaissait pas du tout les différentes fonctions de certains de ces objets mais se demandait comment tout cela pouvait fonctionner. Un regard menaçant de sa mère lui rappela aussitôt qu'il ne devait pas s'extasier devant ce genre de choses, aussi préféra t-il regarder les personnes passant à côté d'eux, en particulier une famille de trois personnes venant droit sur eux. L'homme qui menait la marche était grand et ne semblait pas avoir de cou du fait de son obésité flagrante. Il portait une moustache de belle taille et des cheveux gras et épais. Ses petits yeux rappelait vaguement ceux d'un porc, et avait à l'évidence fait hériter de cela à son fils qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, jusqu'à la blondeur des cheveux. Son épouse était également blonde, et à l'inverse de son fils et son mari était très mince pour ne pas dire maigrichonne. Elle affichait sans arrêt un petit air pincé comme si elle était contrariée par quelque chose. D'ailleurs cela s'accentua lorsqu'elle remarqua la famille d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'eux, le jeune garçon aux airs de porcelet bouscula brutalement Harry d'un coup d'épaule, le faisant chuter sur le sol.

- Dites donc vous là ! les interpella Bellatrix. Vous ne pourriez pas vous excuser pour avoir bousculé mon fils ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, madame ? répliqua l'homme.

Il observa en détail la mère d'Harry, s'attardant sur ses vêtements chics mais ayant l'air d'appartenir à une autre époque et sur son épaisse chevelure cascadant sur ses épaules. Bien qu'elle était sans contestation possible une très belle femme, il lui trouvait un air étrange et louche. Il fronça ses épais sourcils de telle sorte que ses yeux se transformèrent en deux petites fentes accentuant son air de gros cochon.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir heurté quelque chose. Vous devez faire erreur.

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Bellatrix se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Mon fils n'est pas une chose, et ce n'est pas vous mais le gros balourd que vous tenez par la main !

- Comment avez-vous appelé mon fils ? Demanda t-il méchamment en prenant une jolie teinte pruneau sans même passer par le rouge.

- Ah ces moldus… Vous êtes sourd en plus d'être stupide ! J'ai dit gros balourd ! Un peu comme vous espèce de cachalot ! On sait de qui il a hérité ses kilos en trop !

L'homme et la femme auraient certainement invectivé Bellatrix pour ses propos insultants envers eux s'ils n'avaient tiqué sur le mot « moldu ». Tous les deux se regardèrent quelque seconde en blanchissant à vue d'œil avant de regarder avec crainte la mère de famille devant eux qui les observait en souriant narquoisement.

- Vernon ! Ce sont des anormaux, tout comme elle ! Mieux vaut partir rapidement avant qu'il ne nous arrive malheur !

- Ne vous approchez pas de notre famille ! s'écria l'homme en reculant légèrement. Nous savons quel genre d'individu vous êtes ! Des monstres ! Des immondices que l'on devrait au plus vite exterminer !

- Comment m'as-tu appelé, vieille baleine ? s'énerva Bellatrix.

La famille moldue préféra fuir le plus rapidement possible plutôt que de passer une minute de plus en leur compagnie.

- Une bonne chose de faite, commenta Narcissa. Dépêchons nous d'aller au chaudron baveur avant de nous faire davantage remarquer à cause de ces gens là.

- Une minute Cissy, je n'en ai pas fini avec eux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ?

- Leur faire passer l'envie de croiser notre route un jour, et par la même occasion leur montrer qui sont réellement les monstres en ce bas monde !

- Bella' attends ! Reviens ici !

Mais sa sœur s'était déjà lancée à la poursuite des trois moldus bousculant au passage les quelques passants présents sur son chemin et disparut rapidement à une intersection.

- Par moment ta sœur est pire qu'une enfant, commenta Lucius d'un ton goguenard.

- N'en rajoute pas Lucius, soupira Narcissa. Bon venez les enfants, votre mère nous rejoindra surement au chaudron baveur.

Ils pressèrent légèrement l'allure pour arriver plus rapidement à destination de la taverne dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent quelques minutes plus tard. L'endroit était plutôt sombre, seulement éclairé par quelques lanternes fixées sur les murs ainsi que par le feu ronflant dans la petite cheminée. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées en ordre dispersé dans la pièce autour desquelles étaient installés des chaises en bois et tabourets grossièrement sculptés. L'endroit était relativement accueillant mais pour l'instant presque vide. Une seule table était occupée par deux personnes encapuchonnée qui en voyant Lucius Malefoy entrer inclinèrent légèrement la tête pour le saluer. La seule autre personne présente était le patron du bar, un homme que tout le monde appelait familièrement par son prénom : Tom. D'ailleurs celui-ci en apercevant la petite troupe s'avancer vers lui arrêta d'essuyer le verre qu'il tenait et souriait d'une manière chaleureuse en signe de bienvenue.

- Oh Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui Monsieur Malefoy, et en compagnie de votre charmante famille ! Voulez-vous que je vous serve quelque chose ?

- Un autre jour peut être Tom, mais c'est bien aimable à vous de nous l'avoir proposé, répondit Lucius. Nous faisons simplement une petite sortie en famille sur le chemin de traverse.

- Je vois, dommage ! Vous n'aurez pas le privilège d'être les premiers à déguster mon Whisky pur feu ! Je viens juste de les recevoir !

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me le proposer la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons… Heu je veux dire, je ne bois plus d'alcool aussi fort malheureusement, s'excusa t-il rapidement en voyant le regard noir de sa femme. Bonne journée à vous, Tom.

La famille Malefoy, accompagnée d'Harry et Cassandre, s'avança en direction d'une porte au fond de la salle permettant l'accès à une cour extérieure servant de remise. Plusieurs caisses en bois contenant diverses bouteilles étaient entreposées là, de même que quelques accessoires d'entretien. Mais mis à part cela, rien d'autre n'était visible. Sortant sa baguette, Lucius tapota trois briques du mur face à lui permettant d'avoir accès au chemin de traverse. Le mur en question trembla légèrement avant de s'effondrer sur lui-même pour révéler au yeux de tous la rue marchande sur laquelle des centaines de boutiques étaient placées.

- Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps, lança une voix derrière eux.

- Ah Bellatrix, justement j'étais en train de me demander quand est-ce que tu allais arriver.

- Et bien me voici ma chère sœur, lui répondit-elle.

Tous purent voir qu'elle arborait un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, le genre de rictus qu'elle n'esquissait que lorsque que quelque chose de très intéressant s'était déroulé ou allait se dérouler et qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela avait un rapport avec la famille moldue de tout à l'heure, mais personne n'osa lui demander si c'était le cas.

- Je dois aller faire un tour à Gringotts, annonça Lucius de sa voix trainante. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait de la sécurité mise en place pour protéger notre coffre fort.

- N'y a-t-il pas déjà deux dragons en surveillant l'entrée ? demanda sa belle-sœur.

- Entre autre, et tout un tas de dispositifs de détections d'intrus, mais je ne suis pas complètement rassuré. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver plus tard ?

- Nous devons d'abord aller à « Tissard et Brodette » faire de nouvelles robes pour les enfants, puis passer à Fleury & Bott » acheter quelques manuels. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre là-bas, déclara Bellatrix.

- Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure mesdames.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas sur et léger tout en gardant le caractère noble qui lui incombait, tandis que le reste de la troupe se dirigea vers une boutique juste sur leur droite dont la devanture exposait diverses modèles de robes de luxe aussi bien pour homme que pour femme. Après plus d'une heure à faire des essayages et à se faire piquer un peu partout sur le corps par les aiguilles ensorcelées de la propriétaire du commerce, Les deux familles purent ressortir tranquillement sans se préoccuper davantage de la livraison des différents vêtements achetés.

- M'man, je suis sur qu'une de ces maudites aiguilles est encore agrippée à mon pantalon, maugréa Harry en trifouillant le haut de celui-ci.

- Tant que cela ne t'empêche pas de marcher, cela m'importe peu.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour ne pas avoir voulu essayer cette robe ? lui demanda son fils, étonné de son indifférence. Mais elle était horrible ! On aurait dit un vêtement de fille !

- Un peu de dentelle sur les manches n'a jamais tué personne, Henry.

- Et puis, tu aurais été très mignonne dedans… Henriette, ajouta discrètement Drago.

Harry se retint de proférer toutes les insultes qui lui traversaient l'esprit sous les yeux des deux adultes présentes et se contenta d'un simple regard noir à l'intention de son cousin.

Ils continuèrent leur escapade calmement, observant du coin de l'œil chaque vitrine de boutique qui proposait divers objets magiques et s'attardant quelques instants lorsque quelque chose les intéressait. La boutique de Quidditch attira particulièrement les deux garçons qui s'attardèrent sur un modèle de balai de course encore à l'essai exposé en vitrine.

- Le Nimbus 2000… Dire qu'il n'est qu'au stade de la conception… Quel est l'intérêt de l'exposer aux yeux des gens dans ce cas ?

- C'est pour appâter les personnes comme toi Henry. Ils comptent le nombre de petits garçons qui bavent sur la vitrine en contemplant le design de ce balai pour voir s'il attire l'œil.

- C'est vrai maman ?

- Que tu peux être crédule par moment chéri, soupira Bellatrix en pouffant légèrement. Bien sur que non ! Ce n'est qu'un prototype destiné à rappeler aux gens qu'un nouveau balai va sortir prochainement !

Harry bouda en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire passer pour un idiot devant le reste de sa famille par sa propre mère. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte rapidement et prit délicatement la main de son fils en lui souriant tendrement. Cela sembla calmer Harry qui lui rendit son sourire et marcha d'un pas beaucoup plus joyeux en sa compagnie. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes encore avant de s'arrêter devant la devanture d'une boutique dont l'enseigne en bois légèrement abimée laissait voir le nom de « Fleury & Bott » en lettres dorées. La façade en bois était à l'image de l'enseigne la surplombant : Sale, miteuse et abimée par le temps. Mais les boutiques alentours étaient dans le même état et c'était justement sur cela que jouait bon nombre de commerce : l'authenticité. La devanture de Fleury & Bott était composée de deux grandes fenêtres dans lesquelles étaient présentés plusieurs livres d'épaisseurs différentes et dont les couvertures semblaient passablement anciennes. Certains ouvrages avaient l'air d'être animé, notamment un livre recouvert d'une sorte de duvet de poil s'ouvrant et se refermant violemment comme une mâchoire. Tout en le regardant, les enfants n'entendirent pas la petite cloche de la porte d'entrée tinter, signe que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer ou sortir. Seule la voix de Bellatrix les sortit de leur contemplation.

- Si je m'attendais à ça ! Ce cher Sirius ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir mon cher cousin !

Le ton employé par Bellatrix sonnait faux aux oreilles de tout le monde. De toute façon il était clair pour les personnes connaissant la famille Black que ces deux là étaient les pires ennemis, et cela ne datait pas d'hier.

- Bella, sois certaine que le plaisir est partagé, répondit hypocritement Sirius. Je suis également ravi de te revoir Narcissa, ajouta t-il en regardant son autre cousine qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour répondre à sa salutation. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu toutes les deux, il faudrait à l'occasion que l'on bavarde gaiement autour d'une bonne tasse de thé !

- « Aussi longtemps que je serai vivante, tu ne mettras pas un seul pied chez moi sombre imbécile » pensa Bellatrix. Bien sur ! Mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas trop le temps pour bavasser tranquillement tout en ressassant les souvenirs du bon vieux temps !

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux nouvelles personnes. La première était une femme aux longs cheveux auburn n'étant nulle autre que Lily potter. A sa suite, une petite fille possédant des cheveux de la même couleur cuivrée, aux yeux chocolat et portant des lunettes rondes descendait tranquillement les quelques marches du perron. Toutes les deux portaient des vêtements simples, le genre de choses bon marché que l'on pouvait trouver dans le monde moldu, ce que remarqua aussitôt la mère de Drago qui eu un léger rictus méprisant. De son côté, Bellatrix avait soudainement resserré sa prise sur la main d'Harry lorsqu'elle avait vu Lily apparaitre, craignant un instant que celle-ci reconnaisse son fils et ne le lui reprenne.

- J'ai terminé mes achats Sirius, déclara Lily en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chez l'apothicaire pour acheter de la poudre de Belladone et nous au… Oh.

Elle s'était tut en constatant la présence des familles Malefoy et Lestrange devant la boutique. Son regard passa d'une femme à l'autre avant de retomber sur Sirius qui eut un sourire compatissant. Il est vrai qu'avoir face à elle deux femmes côtoyant de près ou de loin le responsable de la mort de son mari et de son fils avec en soit un côté poignant, mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre. Depuis la disparition de James et Harry, elle s'était forgée une coquille et se renfermait énormément sur elle. Elle ne parlait plus avec beaucoup de gens, aussi bien ses amis que les membres de l'ordre du phœnix, et dans les rares occasions ou elle engageait la conversation avec quelqu'un, celle-ci se finissait rapidement. Lily se méfiait de beaucoup de monde à présent, surtout depuis la trahison de Peter Pettigrow qu'elle pensait être un ami. D'ailleurs au départ elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, pas même à Sirius. Autant dire que les premiers mois de cohabitation avec le parrain de son fils mort avaient été très houleux. Elle avait fait en sorte de surmonter la perte des deux hommes de sa vie en remontant la pente, mais pas de la meilleure des façons. Seule la naissance de sa fille avait eu sur elle un effet apaisant et depuis lors elle s'évertuait à s'occuper du mieux possible d'elle avec le soutien de Sirius et de Remus Lupin, le parrain de la jeune fille.

Alors voir en cette instant ces deux femmes que l'on soupçonnait d'être des épouses de mangemort se promener gaiement en ville sans aucun problème de la part des autorités la révoltait. Elle n'était pas dupe, et savait pertinemment que les diverses dons aux œuvres caritatives ou les financements de certains services publics n'étaient pas désintéressés. Ces deux familles étaient devenues des expertes dans l'art de manipuler les gens et de faire taire les mauvaises langues grâce à un peu d'argent. Le ministre de la magie lui-même tombait facilement dans le panneau et les invitait souvent lors de ses soirées mondaines durant lesquelles les Lestrange et Malefoy établissaient de nouveaux contacts dans les hautes instances du gouvernement et même à l'étranger.

- Que voyons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas cette chère Lily Potter ?

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Bellatrix. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture, alors ne prends pas ce ton mielleux en ma présence et parle-moi franchement, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Je te prierai de changer de ton également lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, répliqua la concernée. Je n'ai pas pour habitude que l'on me parle de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une vermine de ton espèce !

- Toujours cette vieille rengaine, n'est-ce pas ? Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé, Né-moldu… change de registre ! On ne vit plus comme au XVIIIème siècle ma grande ! se moqua Lily.

- Ta langue n'était pas aussi pendue du temps où ton imbécile de mari et ton fils étaient vivants ! Leur perte a au moins eu le mérite de rendre le docile petit caniche que tu étais en un Pitbull beaucoup plus menaçant ! Dommage que tu aies gardé la même figure repoussante !

Lily, dont la patience était déjà mise à bout, s'apprêtait à porter la main à sa poche de pantalon pour utiliser sa baguette contre son interlocutrice, mais la main de Sirius lui saisit brusquement le poignet, l'empêchant de pouvoir terminer ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

- Laisse tomber, marmonna t-il durement. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu te fatiguerais inutilement et avec tous les contacts qu'elle a, tu pourras te retrouver avec un procès et quelques jours à Azkaban.

La veuve Potter se contenta de regarder méchamment Bellatrix avant de s'avouer vaincu et de laisser tomber sa main le long de son corps. Sa fille restait timidement collée à elle et se cachait du mieux possible pour ne pas avoir à être vu du groupe devant eux.

- Quel coup bas…, déclara Sirius en reportant son attention sur sa cousine. Je n'en espérais pas tant après toutes ces années sans te voir. Je croyais que le fait d'être devenue mère aurait calmé tes ardeurs et t'aurait permis d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires, mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien. J'espère simplement que tes enfants n'en pâtissent pas.

- La manière dont je m'occupe de mes enfants ne te regarde absolument pas, vociféra Bellatrix. Je les éduque de la même façon que nous l'avons été, et contrairement à toi ils se montrent très réceptifs à cela.

- Et on voit les résultats de cette éducation sur la famille Black : La plupart sont devenus des sympathisants de Voldemort ou approuvent ses méthodes. Je ne serais pas étonné si j'apprenais dans quelques années que vos enfants à toutes les deux sont également devenus des mangemorts.

- Ce sont de graves accusations que tu portes là Sirius, signala Narcissa en parlant pour la première fois. Le ministère a depuis longtemps considéré ces rumeurs comme étant fausses. De plus je t'interdis de porter ce genre de propos envers mon fils.

- L'argent peut facilement acheter le silence ma chère cousine, affirma sombrement Sirius. Je suppose que quelques pièces ont du changer de poche pour faire taire ces rumeurs. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'avis de ton fils à propos de ces racontars, Bella.

Harry, qui suivait en silence la conversation entre les adultes, écarquilla légèrement les yeux en constatant que l'homme s'adressait à lui. Il reprit rapidement son expression lisse et froide et regarda Sirius dans les yeux, nullement impressionné.

- ne mêle pas Henry à cette convers…

- Ces rumeurs comme vous dites ont été propagées par des personnes jalousant notre famille et n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de dire des méchancetés envers nous, déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Aucune preuve n'a jamais pu être donnée pour confirmer ces mensonges. Il n'y a que les gens étroit d'esprit comme vous qui y portent encore un quelconque intérêt. Pardonnez-moi ma franchise, mais vous êtes pitoyable de croire à ce genre de choses. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien nous excuser, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire et vous nous dérangez durant notre petite ballade en famille qui, avant de vous rencontrer, se déroulait merveilleusement bien.

Le franc-parler et la manière utilisée par Harry avait pour le moins laissé sans voix le pauvre Sirius qui se retrouva complètement décontenancé. Le jeune garçon face à lui avait parlé dans un langage très élaboré d'où l'on percevait beaucoup de maturité pour son âge, mais également toute l'arrogance dont pouvait faire preuve les membres de la famille Black. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce retournement de situation et à la mine choquée de Lily à côté de lui, il en était de même pour elle. De leur côté, Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient aux anges en voyant la mine déconfite de leur cousin et en constatant que finalement, ces leçons de diction et de vocabulaire avaient porté leur fruit. La mère d'Harry réprima même le fou rire qui la menaçait. Même Cassandre et Drago affichaient des mines plus joyeuses et la petite fille se permit de tirer discrètement la langue à Sirius.

- Tu as entendu mon fils, Sirius ? Tu nous déranges, alors maintenant écarte toi de cette porte pour que l'on puisse rentrer à l'intérieur et ne plus voir ta tête de chien mouillé.

La famille Potter ainsi que Sirius ne purent que se décaler pour laisser libre le passage aux deux autres familles présentes. Sans un mot, les deux femmes ainsi que leurs enfants leur passèrent devant. Bellatrix en profita d'ailleurs pour écraser le pied de son cousin avec le talon de sa chaussure avant d'entrer dans la boutique de livres.

- Ce gosse m'a donné froid dans le dos, marmonna Sirius une fois la porte de la boutique fermée tout en massant son pied endolori. J'ai eu l'espace d'un instant l'impression de parler à un adulte.

- Pauvre petit, soupira Lily. Si jeune et déjà conditionné à devenir le parfait petit héritier que ses parents souhaitent qu'il devienne. Il ne connaitra jamais les joies de l'enfance…

- Peut être pas celles là, mais je suis persuadé qu'il sera amené à connaitre celles concernant la magie noire, lui dit sombrement son ami.

- Maman ? On ne devait pas aller à l'apothicaire ? lui rappela sa fille.

- Nom d'un hyppogriffe ! J'avais failli oublier. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé Liliane.

La jeune fille lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de se diriger main dans la main avec sa mère en direction du prochain commerce, Sirius sur les talons. De leur côté, les deux mères ainsi que leurs progénitures arpentaient à présent les différents rayons de la boutique Fleury & Bott. La bibliothèque regroupait des livres par milliers sur d'immenses étagères traitant des différents maléfices que l'on pouvait être susceptible de rencontrer à travers le monde, des créatures magiques que l'on pouvait rencontrer, de l'histoire de la magie à travers les âges, ainsi que d'autres ouvrages destinés à un public plus jeune. Les enfants abandonnèrent rapidement la main de leurs mamans pour se diriger vers les rayons les intéressant, tandis que Narcissa elle se laissait aller en direction des magasines concernant les dernières collections de robes pour les sorcières et autres coquetteries dont elle raffolait. Sa sœur elle se dirigeait déjà vers le comptoir de la boutique pour acheter rapidement les manuels dont elle souhaitait se munir, sa liste en main. Elle s'approcha de la personne tenant le commerce, un petit homme du nom de Bott possédant une chevelure presque inexistante et un ventre si imposant que les boutons de sa chemise semblaient sur le point de se détacher.

- Ah Madame Lestrange ! s'exclama joyeusement l'homme installé derrière le comptoir. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'immense honneur de vous voir aujourd'hui ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Monsieur Bott, sachez que le plaisir est partagé, déclara Bellatrix en esquissant un mince sourire qui fit aussitôt rougir son interlocuteur. La grossesse de votre épouse avance t-elle ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Elle vient de donner naissance à une adorable petite fille !

- Toutes mes félicitations, cher ami ! Vous m'en voyez là ravie ! minauda t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux. Vous allez pouvoir profiter des joies de la paternité !

- pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour me préoccuper de ces choses là. Ma femme ne peut pour l'instant toujours pas quitter Ste mangouste, et comme notre fille doit rester auprès d'elle pour l'allaitement,les soins à proscrire et tout ce qui va avec, je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de m'occuper d'elle. J'aurai bien voulu rester là-bas pour leur tenir compagnie, mais mon épouse m'a clairement spécifié que ma place devait être ici à tenir la boutique : « Ne prends pas de journée de repos ! », « Que va devenir la boutique si tu n'es pas là pour l'ouvrir ? Pense un peu aux clients ! », « Tu pourras voir ta fille autant que tu voudras quand je sortirai d'ici ! Maintenant, file ! »

Bellatrix gloussa légèrement pour donner l'impression d'être intéressée par la conversation, mais en vérité, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Cependant, si elle tenait à avoir des réductions sur ses futurs achats, il fallait bien en passer par là. L'argent n'était pas un problème, loin de là. Sa famille était l'une des plus riches de Grande Bretagne et peut être même d'Europe, mais si il y avait possibilité de payer moins cher un quelconque objet, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu là pour écouter les péripéties d'un simple bibliothécaire ? Quelle est la raison de votre venue ?

- Hé bien, pour me procurer quelques livres voyons ! À moins que vous ne vendiez autre chose ?

- Non non, pouffa monsieur Bott. Je n'ai pas encore suffisamment d'argent pour songer à développer mon activité. Quels livres vous faudrait-il, madame ?

- Quelques manuels sur les langues étrangères pour commencer. Henry étudie pour l'instant le français et l'espagnol, mais nous aimerions mon mari et moi qu'il sache parler d'autres langues notamment des langues slaves comme le russe et le bulgare, Rodolphus ayant de la famille là-bas. En auriez-vous dans votre boutique ?

- Je dois en avoir quelques uns en rayon il me semble. Tout dépend du niveau de difficulté dans l'apprentissage que vous souhaitez.

- Pour débutant évidemment. Je ne suis pas non plus une tortionnaire avec mon fils ! Il n'a que huit ans ! dit-elle en gloussant à nouveau.

- huit ans ? Que les enfants grandissent vite ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Mr Lestrange, il était à peine plus haut que trois pommes ! Je me souviens la première fois que vous êtes venu avec lui, je…

- Pardonnez moi mon ami, coupa t-elle brusquement, mais le temps m'est compté. Il me faudrait rapidement ces livres pour que je m'attèle à une autre tâche. Je dois organiser le repas d'anniversaire d'Henry le plus tôt possible !

Le bibliothécaire parut légèrement désappointé d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte, mais reprit rapidement son sourire étincelant et retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Excusez-moi, quand je me mets à ressasser les souvenirs, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter ! Bon alors il vous fallait quelques manuels pédagogiques sur les langues étrangères… Que voulez-vous d'autre ?

- la dernière édition du livre « confection et élaboration des potions à l'intention des jeunes sorciers » de Philibert Chaudronlit, et « le guide des sortilèges communs » par Miranda Plantiroir, énonça t-elle. Ah oui, prenez moi une encyclopédie sur les plus puissants mages et sorcières de Grande Bretagne. Henry adore tout ce qui se réfère à l'histoire, et il est important pour lui de se forger lui-même une culture personnelle.

- C'est comme si c'était fait madame Lestrange. Attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pour quelques minutes à peine !

Elle attendit que le libraire soit suffisamment loin pour laisser échapper un grand et long soupir de dépit. Se tenant droite comme un « i » bien que l'envie de s'accouder au comptoir la tiraillait, Bellatrix décida de passer le temps en observant les alentours à la recherche de sa petite famille. Elle trouva rapidement Cassandre et Drago dans le coin lecture entrain de se faire tous les deux sermonner par Narcissa sous les regards intrigués des personnes aux alentours. Apparemment, sa fille et son neveu se seraient disputés pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, et la petite joute verbale se serait clôturée par un coup de pied bien placé de la petite Lestrange dans les parties intimes de son cousin, faisant pleurer de douleur celui-ci. Tout en écoutant sa sœur rappeler à Cassandre « que ce n'est pas des manières pour une jeune fille de son rang de se comporter » elle chercha du regard son fils dans tous les endroits possibles mais ne le vit nulle part, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement. Abandonnant quelques instants sa place devant le guichet, elle s'aventura parmi les rayons à la recherche d'Harry. Le connaissant, elle s'attendait à le trouver dans le coin « magie noire » mais il ne s'y trouvait pas, de même que dans le rayon centré sur le Quidditch.

_« Où peut-il donc être passé ? Il n'a pas pu sortir tout seul ! Il sait qu'il ne faut pas. C'est un garçon très respectueux qui ne désobéit jamais… Si cette Potter a mis la main sur lui, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ! »_

Elle décida de centrer ses recherches dans l'espace jeunesse situé légèrement en retrait de l'entrée de la boutique. A son grand soulagement, elle trouva Harry se faufilant parmi les box à la recherche d'un quelconque livre pour enfant à lire. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'un rouquin de son âge le suivait partout où il allait, le bombardant de question.

- … Et tu as lu la dernière édition du « guide de survie dans le monde moldu ? » J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils soient capables de voler sans balai ! Mon père rêverait de connaitre leur secret pour faire décoller ces avions. Il travaille au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, alors il s'y connait pas mal dans ce domaine. Il ramène souvent à la maison des objets appartenant à ces gens-là comme des « félétones » ou des « ptits gros » même si il ne sait pas comment s'en servir. Et puis…

- Comment faut-il te le dire pour que tu me laisses tranquille ? pesta Harry en se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face. Tu m'ennuies ! Je me moque de tes moldus, je me moque de ton père, et je n'ai que faire de toi !

La figure du rouquin prit une jolie couleur écarlate faisant davantage ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. L'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu aisément le confondre avec une tomate trop mure. Deux nouveaux roux firent leur apparition, légèrement plus grand que le premier et surtout totalement identiques l'un comme l'autre. Tous les deux s'approchèrent des deux garçons se dévisageant férocement et se postèrent derrière celui qui semblait être leur petit frère.

- Alors Ron ? On essaie de se faire des amis ? Il semblerait que ce soit raté si j'ai bien compris les cris de ton camarade, se moqua l'un des jumeaux.

- J'ai même l'impression qu'à vouloir bien faire, tu t'es mis encore quelqu'un d'autre à dos, ajouta l'autre.

- Occupez-vous de vos fesses vous deux, siffla le dénommé Ron.

- Mesure tes paroles cher petit frère, ou il se pourrait…

- Qu'il t'arrive…

- Des choses bien désagréables…

- Une fois rentré à la maison.

Le plus jeune déglutit et se calma aussitôt. Cependant il regardait toujours avec colère Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pas depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux.

- Des rouquins…, vous devez être des Weasley je suppose ? demanda t-il sans quitter des yeux Ron.

- Bonne déduction, je suppose que ce sont nos cheveux qui t'ont aiguillé ?

- Entre autre, et surtout le fait que j'ai croisé pas mal de roux dans cette bibliothèque. Maman m'a souvent dit que les Weasley se reproduisent comme des lapins et qu'ils infestent les lieux publics.

Les trois garçons froncèrent légèrement les sourcils, étant légèrement blessés d'être considérés comme des animaux. Le plus jeune d'ailleurs serra les poings et tenta de contrôler son envie de donner un coup à Harry qui lui appréciait grandement l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

- Ta mère a une opinion bien négative de nous, marmonna Ron. Je me demande bien qui elle peut être ? Surement quelqu'un de pas très fréquentable, une vieille chouette aigrie qui passe ses journées à dire du mal des autres sans doute ?

- Oh, je suis sur que la « vieille chouette aigrie » sera ravie de savoir ce que tu penses d'elle ! Elle est justement dans cette boutique en train de faire quelques achats ! Je peux te la présenter si tu veux, tu lui diras tout cela directement ! Tu l'as connais déjà peut être : c'est Bellatrix Lestrange !

Les trois roux eurent un mouvement de recul en entendant ce nom qui était assimilé depuis très longtemps dans la famille Weasley au mage noir Lord Voldemort. Ils regardèrent à présent Harry d'une tout autre manière, à la fois apeurés et légèrement curieux. Harry ricana légèrement devant leur mine intriguée avant de reprendre son masque froid et impassible.

- Ta… Ta mère est Bellatrix… Lestrange ! balbutia l'un des jumeaux ?

- Et elle… est ici ? souffla l'autre.

- Oui, d'ailleurs… Elle cherchait justement quelqu'un à tuer. Vous savez toutes ces rumeurs, et bien vous êtes loin du compte ! Elle ne fait pas que torturer les gens, elle les découpe en morceaux et fait cuire leurs restes dans une grande marmite ! Hier soir on a mangé une petite fille moldu au souper !

- D'ailleurs j'avais très envie de déguster un rouquin à la broche ce soir avec quelques pommes de terre, intervint Bellatrix en faisant son apparition. Je vois que j'ai l'embarras du choix, bien que le plus petit me semble être le plus appétissant !

Les trois garçons prirent peur en la voyant apparaitre et s'éclipsèrent rapidement en hurlant comme des damnés. Mère et fils restèrent quelques instants immobiles avant de bruyamment s'esclaffer devant la crédulité des rouquins.

- Retournons au guichet Henry, Monsieur Bott doit se demander où je suis passée.

- Maman, puis-je prendre cette BD avec moi silteplait ?

Elle regarda quelques instants la couverture du livre que lui montrait Harry, s'attardant sur le titre « Dwayne Callaway, le chasseur de moldus ». Décidemment, même les livres incitaient les jeunes enfants à détester les sans-baguettes. Elle acquiesça et apposa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le faire avancer vers l'entrée. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle vit le propriétaire de la boutique l'attendre devant le comptoir, un sac remplit de livres tenu dans sa main. Il faisait la conversation avec une femme aux cheveux roux légèrement corpulente et à la mine bienveillante qui devait sans doute être la mère des trois rouquins ayant fui tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs les trois garçons étaient agglutinés autour de cette femme et se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient derrière elle en voyant Bellatrix s'approcher.

- Ah madame Lestrange ! Je commençais à croire que vous étiez finalement partie ! Tenez, voici les livres que vous m'avez demandé.

Il lui tendit le sac plastique tout en s'inclinant légèrement par respect. Bellatrix s'en saisit et le remercia pour son aide. L'autre femme était restée en retrait et regardait Bellatrix d'un regard torve, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'attaque à elle ou ses enfants. La mère d'Harry le remarqua, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. D'ailleurs, elle adoptait toujours ce genre de comportement vis-à-vis d'un Weasley ; l'indifférence était le meilleur des mépris.

- Mettez également ceci dans ce que je vous dois, dit-elle en tendant le livre que désirait Harry à monsieur Bott.

- Oh, ce cher Mr Lestrange n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de posséder cet excellent livre ? C'est un très bon choix, ils se vendent comme des petits pains.

L'homme passa une main dans l'épaisse tignasse d'Harry et la secoua légèrement dans un geste qui se voulait on ne peut plus amical, mais c'était mal connaître Harry qui détestait vraiment qu'on lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il préféra cependant garder le silence pour éviter de froisser le commerçant.

- Et bien avec ce livre, cela vous fait neuf gallions, dix-huit mornilles et vingt-neuf noises madame Lestrange.

- Tant que ça ? s'insurgea Bellatrix en prenant un air faussement navrée. Vous allez me ruiner cher ami à cette allure ! Je me demande si je ne peux avoir la même chose pour beaucoup moins cher dans la nouvelle bibliothèque ayant ouvert récemment… Gardez-moi tout cela de côté, je vais aller faire un tour là-bas vérifier si mon intuition s'avère juste ou non. Si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici ce soir, considérez que j'ai finalement effectué mes achats chez votre concurrent !

Elle reposa le paquet de livres sur le comptoir et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie tout savourant l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que monsieur Bott ne prendrait surement pas le risque de perdre une cliente comme elle.

- A-attendez ! l'interpella justement le bibliothécaire. Je suppose que je peux bien faire un petit geste commercial pour votre fils. Après tout, on ne fête son anniversaire qu'une seule fois dans l'année !

- « Bingo » pensa t-elle. Vous êtes trop bon monsieur Bott !

- Trop bête surtout, marmonna madame Weasley. Si c'était moi qui menaçais d'aller me fournir chez le concurrent, il ne me retiendrait même pas. Cette garce l'embobine si facilement…

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait dit cela sous les yeux d'Harry qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Trouvant là une occasion d'ouvrir les hostilités avec cette femme, Il décida de passer à l'action :

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas joli pour une dame de jalouser autrui ? demanda t-il à voix haute.

- Qu… De quoi te mêles-tu, mon garçon ?

- Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, et de ce qui regarde ma mère, répliqua Harry. Et je vous prierai à l'avenir d'éviter d'appeler ma mère « Garce ».

- Laisse donc cette pauvre femme, Henry. Elle souffre tellement de sa condition… Il est déjà difficile pour elle de devoir mendier quelques pièces pour se nourrir et vêtir ses enfants, ne l'accable donc pas davantage simplement parce qu'elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue de vipère.

D'un pas beaucoup plus joyeux, Harry s'éloigna de madame Weasley qui avait virée au rouge en s'entendant dire qu'elle était une mendiante incapable d'élever correctement ses enfants. Elle reporta son attention sur le fils de Bellatrix et vit avec stupeur que celui-ci lui tirait discrètement la langue tout en tenant la main de sa mère, ce qui la fit redoubler de colère. Harry marmonna un « grosse truie » à son encontre dans un français approximatif profitant du fait qu'elle ne comprenne sans doute pas cette langue. Finalement, Bellatrix et monsieur Bott parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur un prix beaucoup plus raisonnable aux yeux de la noble et celle-ci après avoir réduit la taille du sachet de livres commença à s'avancer vers la sortie tandis que le bibliothécaire retournait à ses occupations parmi les rayons.

- Madame Weasley, l'appela Bellatrix alors qu'elle s'éloignait en compagnie du reste de la famille, n'hésitez pas à passer au manoir un de ces jours. Nous avons quelques chiffons n'allant plus à nos elfes de maison que nous serions ravis de vous offrir ! Cela ne devrait pas changer des frusques que vous portez déjà !

Elle passa l'entrée de la boutique en s'esclaffant bruyamment alors que de son côté, la mère des rouquins fulminait littéralement sur place. Il en fallait peu pour que de la fumée sorte de ses oreilles.

- Hé bien mesdames, on peut dire que prenez tout votre temps, déclara Lucius une fois qu'elles furent sorties en compagnie des enfants.

- Tu pouvais te joindre à nous si tu le souhaitais plutôt que de nous attendre sagement devant la librairie, lui répondit Narcissa en souriant légèrement.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, d'autant plus que j'ai cru voir Bellatrix en charmante compagnie avec Weasley.

- La pauvre mendiait quelques pièces pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'hiver. J'ai été désolé de ne pouvoir accéder à sa requête, se lamenta sa belle-sœur en prenant un air faussement peiné.

- Ta grandeur d'âme et ta bonté m'ont toujours impressionné Bella', se moqua Lucius.

La petite troupe décida de faire une légère escale dans la boutique de Florian Fortârome, un glacier proposant des sorbets succulents et autres sucreries dont raffolaient les enfants. La suite de la journée se passa agréablement bien, et presque toutes les boutiques du chemin de traverse furent pour ainsi dire visitées par les enfants. D'ailleurs Harry s'était rendu compte tardivement que son oncle portait depuis quelques temps déjà un cadeau pour le moins volumineux qui devait certainement lui revenir. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, ni dans quelle boutique il l'avait acheté, mais qu'importe : Ce soir, il le saurait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Bon avant toute chose je préviens à l'avance concernant ce chapitre : Il y avait une scène de torture assez sanglante mais par souci de précaution étant donné que le site supprime maintenant tout ce qui est un peu violent ou qui a un caractère un peu sexuel, j'ai dû me résoudre à la réduire de moitié. C'est dommage parce que le personnage qui réalise cette boucherie donne moins l'impression d'être sadique maintenant, mais bon tant pis.**

**Maintenant pour les commentaires :**

**- Orionblack17/Luxile/Dylan42hp : Merci à vous trois, et n'abuse pas trop des bonnes choses orion, on peut effectivement devenir très rapidement accroc (bon ce n'est pas une drogue, mais quand même ^^). Ravi d'avoir pu trouver un nouveau lecteur dylan, et surtout quelqu'un aimant le concept du harry obscur comme moi !**

**- Stormtrooper2 : Mdr, entre nous j'ai adoré écrire ces choses sur les Weasley comme je ne les aime pas spécialement, hormis les jumeau évidemment. Je ne sais pas si j'ai prévenu auparavant, mais certains Weasley seront comme les anglophones le disent « Bashing ». À vous de deviner lesquels ^^.**

**- Akhen : Wow… effectivement ça en fait de la lecture ! Alors par où commencer ? Heu concernant ma sœur d'abord, elle était comme ça quand elle était plus jeune, mais bon même si elle a grandi, c'est toujours une sale petite ***** ! Pour l'elfe de maison, on va dire qu'ils profitent un peu du fait qu'ils leur sont totalement soumis. C'est comme qui dirait une forme de torture mais plus psychologique sur le moment, les pauvres doivent se sentir complètement ridicules et humiliés.**

**Ah au moins quelqu'un qui a remarqué certaines différences dans leur éducation ! Oui effectivement, en fait Narcissa donne l'impression d'être super stricte (Drago doit la vouvoyer même en famille) alors que Bellatrix elle est plus cool (ses enfants la vouvoieront seulement lors des diners mondains etc…) Par contre non ça ne jouera strictement pas dans quoique ce soit, c'est juste que j'aime bien cette façon qu'avait les gens à une certaine époque d'éduquer leurs enfants et je voulais seulement le retranscrire dans ma fiction.**

**Ce chapitre est plein de petites phrases assassines comme tu l'as remarqué ^^. Bien vu pour Narcissa et Lucius, elle le mène un peu par le bout du nez (sentiment confirmé dans ce chapitre).**

**Cependant pour ce qui est de son autre petite sœur, je ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'ils finissent en couple. Je spoile un peu, mais Lily découvrira que Henry est en vérité son fils dans très longtemps certes mais elle le découvrira. Ça lui ferai quand même bizarre de voir son fils et sa fille ensemble même si pour le premier il n'est plus du tout un Potter.**

**Les Weasley s'en prennent vraiment plein la tronche sur ce coup là, il faut bien l'avouer. Bizarrement, depuis que je lis des fictions ou Ron est un faux ami, ou Molly est une femme avare, et bien je les aime beaucoup moins. Alors ne t'étonne pas si leur humiliation se poursuit au fil de l'histoire ! Bon en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !**

**- Maximilien : Je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non Harry la persécuterait, ça pourrait être intéressant à faire (mais bon mon petit doigt me dit qu'il sera plus occupé avec Ron ^^). Harry sera plus véhément que passif, voir même à l'occasion violent (qui seront ses souffres douleurs ? désolé je ne spoile pas sur ce coup là).**

**Bon maintenant laissons place au chapitre ! (je me demande si je ne devrais pas répondre au commentaire par MP, ça prend quand même pas mal de place…) Bonne lecture !**

Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit à Harry qu'une après midi de Shopping avec sa famille pouvait être aussi épuisante, il eu aurait certainement rit. Jusque là il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y adonner, du moins en compagnie à la fois de sa tante et sa mère, et croyait que toutes ces rumeurs sur l'appétit insatiable des femmes pour les vêtements et la durée de ces petites virées étaient infondées. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de pénétrer dans la onzième boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Son avis était tout autre désormais tandis qu'il observait d'un air blasé les deux adultes s'extasier sur une énième étoffe qui finirait sans nul doute par être achetée. Il se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais accepter ce genre de sortie, surtout si des boutiques de vêtements s'y trouvaient : Il avait assez vu de chaussures, de robes, de chapeaux, de bijoux, de parfums et de maquillages pour le restant de sa vie. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il comprenait mieux les conseils de Rodolphus qui lui répétait souvent : « Si un jour tu te maries fils, choisis bien ton épouse. N'en prend pas une trop dépensière ou ton porte-monnaie en pâtira ». Vu la vitesse à laquelle les femmes venaient de dilapider leur argent, il n'était pas certain d'en vouloir une un jour. Soupirant à l'idée qu'à l'origine, cette petite sortie familiale avait été organisé pour lui, il observa à la dérobée son cousin et son oncle, et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir être partout sauf dans cette boutique, surtout Lucius qui voyait sous ses yeux ses gallions durement gagnés changer de main sans pouvoir réagir. Il avait bien un jour essayé de raisonner sa femme et lui faire cesser ses achats, mais elle s'était montrée sous un nouveau jour qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qui aurait cru que la calme et impassible Narcissa pouvait se révéler être une vraie furie lorsqu'on la privait de son plaisir favori ? Il s'était promis depuis ce jour là de ne plus interférer dans ses affaires après avoir subit pendant d'interminables minutes les foudres de sa femme.

- Par Morgane, cette robe me va comme un gant ! Combien coute t-elle ? demanda d'ailleurs Narcissa d'un ton enjouée en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

- cinquante Gallions madame, lui répondit la vendeuse.

- Je prends !

- Qu… Quoi ! Mais enfin Narcissa, je veux bien que l'on ait une véritable fortune, mais tu exagères !

- Lucius…, marmonna t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Son mari ne répondit plus rien depuis lors, laissant sa femme dépenser encore un peu plus d'argent. La journée était déjà bien entamée et il était un peu plus de huit heures du soir lorsqu'enfin tous quittèrent l'allée commerciale pour retourner au manoir Lestrange. Une fois de retour dans le salon qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt, chacun put souffler de soulagement et s'écrouler dans l'un des fauteuils. Tous les paquets renfermant les achats de Bellatrix étaient déjà là et disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, ceux de sa sœur étant déjà à son propre manoir. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, à contempler le feu ronflant paisiblement dans la cheminée avant que la maitresse de maison ne se lève et se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

- J'espère que les elfes ont correctement fait ce que je leur avais demandé de faire avant de partir. Venez donc ! Le diner ne se passera pas ici !

Chacun s'avança à travers le dédale de couloirs et de corridors en remarquant en passant devant chaque pièce qu'aucun elfe de maison n'était présent. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, chacun interrompit soudainement la conversation dans laquelle il était plongé quand ils entendirent distinctement Rodolphus fulminer littéralement depuis la salle à manger, ses cris se répercutant en écho à travers tout le manoir. D'autres cris étaient perceptibles, des plaintes et des pleurs appartenant à un elfe de maison.

- ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! QUI M'A FICHU UN ELFE DE MAISON AUSSI PATHÉTIQUE ! MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TENIR CORRECTEMENT DES VERRES SANS LES BRISER ! DES VERRES QUI SONT DANS MA FAMILLE DEPUIS PLUS DE CINQ GÉNÉRATIONS PAR DESSUS LE MARCHÉ!

- Maitre sil vous plait ! Gimli est désolé d'avoir brisé les verres de son maitre ! Gimli se punira pour sa maladresse !

- SALE PETITE ORDURE ! C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TE LA DONNER TA PUNITION ! ENDOLORIS !

- Ton mari sait-il qu'il peut facilement les réparer d'un simple coup de baguette ? demanda Narcissa.

- Oui, mais il cherchait depuis longtemps un prétexte pour passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il a peur de rouiller à force de ne plus pouvoir utiliser le doloris sur des moldus, lui répondit Bellatrix en criant presque pour couvrir les hurlements de la créature.

La petite troupe se remit en marche et finit par déboucher sur la salle en question. Celle-ci était particulièrement animée : Tous les elfes de maison appartenant aux Lestrange soit une vingtaine s'étaient semblent-ils donnés rendez-vous là et avaient apparemment décoré la salle avec plusieurs banderoles de couleurs grises ou noires sur lesquels étaient inscrit en gros caractère : Joyeux anniversaire Henry ! Des serpentins et des affiches sur lesquelles étaient mises des photos de Harry à divers moments de sa vie étaient accrochées dans la salle, au grand déplaisir du concerné qui se cacha le visage en remarquant une photo de lui en couche culotte, ou une autre où il devait avoir deux ou trois ans et prenait son bain en compagnie de sa mère qui souriait de bonheur. Rodolphus était au centre de la pièce et pointait furieusement avec sa baguette magique le petit corps maigrelet de l'elfe de maison qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Harry avait rarement vu son père aussi en colère, d'ailleurs il était la plupart du temps d'une nature très calme et même par instant joyeuse.

- Oh vous êtes là ? dit-il en les remarquant enfin. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- Par contre nous, nous avons put aisément entendre ton excellent timbre de voix, lui répondit sa femme en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui excusez-moi, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas garder mon calme devant un serviteur aussi minable.

Il administra au passage un coup de pied dans le ventre de la créature qui couina de douleur alors que ses congénères continuaient d'œuvrer à leurs tâches non sans trembler légèrement de peur.

- C'est dans ces moments là que j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'homme que j'ai épousé il y a déjà si longtemps, susurra Bellatrix en l'embrassant.

- J'ai le droit moi aussi à un bisou Bellatrix ? entendirent-ils tous.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte que Rodolphus n'était pas seul en compagnie des elfes depuis tout ce temps. Assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil légèrement en retrait, un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres se tenait là, un verre de Whisky en main et légèrement affalé sur les coussins. Aussitôt en le voyant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de s'approcher rapidement de lui pour lui sauter au cou.

- Rabastan ! Quelle joie de te voir mon cher parrain !

- Je n'allais quand même pas rater l'anniversaire de mon filleul ! assura t-il en reposant son verre à présent vide sur le meuble à côté de lui. Que je me transforme immédiatement en veracrasse si je devais une seule fois oublier cette date importante !

- Mais maman m'avait dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir, que tu serais trop occupé pour cela.

- Hé bien, ta chère maman est une bien belle menteuse !

Les deux garçons rigolèrent en même temps avant d'échanger des banalités. Harry aimait énormément son parrain qui était pourtant très différent de ses parents. Le petit frère de Rodolphus avait une vingtaine d'année et comme bien des gens du même âge, il profitait de la vie le temps qu'il pouvait. Contrairement à son frère, Rabastan était beaucoup plus démonstratif et plus ouvert aux autres, ayant un sens du relationnel très développé et nouant facilement des contacts avec n'importe qui, et quelque soit la situation. Si un mot devait le décrire, Harry se laisserait aller au langage employé par les jeunes enfants de son âge et le qualifierait de « cool ». Bien qu'ayant un poste haut placé dans le département de la justice magique du ministère, son parrain s'adonnait en privé à des activités moins protocolaires comme par exemple le Quidditch où il était d'ailleurs très bon d'après Harry, les soirées aussi bien entre sorciers que dans le monde moldu auxquelles il n'aimait pas spécialement aller mais cela lui permettait d'avoir une image publique convaincante auprès de la population et enlever tout soupçon de haine envers ces gens là, et enfin d'approcher et racoler toutes les jolies filles présentent sur sa route, sorcières ou non. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons n'était plus à faire, de toute manière il lui suffisait simplement de jouer de son physique d'apollon pour faire tomber sous son charme n'importe quelle demoiselle, et à toutes les personnes lui demandant si un jour il allait s'assagir et s'installer définitivement pour fonder une famille, il répondait sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il n'avait que 27 ans et qu'il ne se voyait pas rester cloitrer chez lui à s'occuper d'enfants en compagnie d'une femme dont il finirait par se lasser de toute façon.

- As-tu regardé dernièrement les résultats de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch ? demanda t-il à Harry.

- Oui, enfin seulement ceux concernant l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai assisté au match Irlande / Bulgarie il y a quelques jours. Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu une défaite aussi humiliante… 570 à 0 en faveur des slaves. Ils ont un nouvel attrapeur particulièrement intéressant je dois dire. Il a à peine une dizaine d'années mais est promis à un grand avenir, crois moi.

- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Victor Krum je crois. Il a un vrai don lorsqu'il s'agit de voler, comme une seconde nature. Le temps pluvieux n'a pas vraiment joué en sa faveur, mais arriver à trouver le vif d'or avec un orage pareil relève d'un exploit !

- Tu verras, moi aussi un jour je deviendrai un très grand attrapeur, lança de manière hautaine Harry.

Son parrain se contenta de lui sourire affectueusement et de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les secouer légèrement, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis leur première rencontre. Ce jour là il avait été mis au courant des manœuvres du seigneur des ténèbres concernant ce garçon et la tâche qui incomberait à son frère et son épouse à propos d'Harry. D'abord étonné par cette annonce et surtout par le fait que Bellatrix, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire pas la fibre maternelle ait accepté de remplir ce rôle, il fut légèrement en colère et était d'avis de se débarrasser de lui. Après tout il était le fils des Potter et pas pour ainsi dire un descendant direct des Lestrange. A force de persuasion cependant, et en lui expliquant que désormais le sang pur de sa famille coulait dans ses veines tandis que celui des Potter avait totalement disparu, il s'était radoucit et finalement avait accepté de devenir le parrain du petit, décision qu'il ne regrettait pas finalement. Il repensait ensuite à cette journée où il avait rempli les papiers concernant la nouvelle affiliation de son filleul en regardant celui-ci se diriger vers ses parents plongés dans une discussion pour le moins animée.

- Bonjour papa, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête pour s'excuser de l'avoir interrompu. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous voir aujourd'hui. La journée a-t-elle été bonne ?

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, ça a été un véritable cauchemar ! Je me suis encore pris le chou avec ce vieux débris de Dumbledore qui s'est permit de s'immiscer dans la réunion que j'avais avec le rédacteur en chef de la gazette du sorcier. Les négociations s'annonçaient prometteuses avant qu'il ne vienne pointer son nez crochu dans nos affaires. Il est vraiment décidé à ce que le journal continue ses articles calomnieux envers le maitre.

- Voilà qui est embêtant.

- Oui, d'autant plus qu'à présent je vais devoir reprogrammer une nouvelle réunion qui prendra encore énormément de temps à se mettre en place.

- J'ai grand hâte que le seigneur des ténèbres règle rapidement le problème Dumbledore, ajouta Rabastan en s'invitant dans la conversation. Quelques uns de nos amis ont été envoyés à Azkaban simplement parce que Dumbledore profite de son statut de président du Magenmagot pour influencer les décisions des jurys lors des procès. Il a été particulièrement virulent envers Mulciber. Quelle mascarade quand j'y repense…

- Je partage ton avis sur la question, approuva son frère. D'ailleurs tu ne trouveras pas un seul mangemort approuvant les décisions de ce vieux fou. Mais trêve de bavardages, cette soirée est spécialement dédié à Henry, alors profitons-en plutôt pour s'amuser !

Comme un signal pour débuter le repas, tous les elfes de maison disparurent rapidement en direction des cuisines tandis que chacun s'attablait autour de la grande table surchargé de plats vide et de couverts. Comme hier, Rodolphus fit claquer ses doigts et aussitôt, les plats se remplirent de mets aussi fabuleux les uns que les autres. Un énorme gâteau au chocolat de plusieurs étages attira l'attention d'Harry, et bien qu'il doive garder son air froid en toute circonstance comme le voulait son éducation de Sang-pur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant cette montagne de chocolat s'offrant à son regard envieux. Tout le monde se servit avec appétit dans chacun des plats se présentant à eux, hormis Narcissa qui comme à son habitude mangeait relativement peu pour soigner sa ligne.

- Il est temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux mon grand ! déclara Bellatrix une fois le repas bien entamé.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Bellatrix fit apparaitre sur la table trois cadeaux imposants tandis qu'une véritable pile était apparue près de la cheminée.

- On peut dire que j'ai été gâté cette année, commenta Harry en scrutant la montagne de cadeaux derrière lui.

Il reporta son attention sur les présents face à lui et prit le premier qui venait. Sa forme longiligne se terminant d'un côté par une forme plus compacte ne lui laissa guère de doute sur l'identité de l'objet enveloppé.

- Je me demande ce que ça peut être, dit-il quand même pour donner le change en déchirant le papier cadeau.

Comme il s'y attendait, un balai flambant neuf prit place sur la table. Le manche semblait être taillé dans du chêne si il se basait sur ses quelques connaissances concernant le bois des balais, et était vernit sur toute sa surface afin de permettre une bonne prise et un certain confort. L'extrémité se terminait par de longs rameaux en osier, marque de fabrique de la compagnie « Nimbus » qui permettait en outre une meilleure stabilité dans les airs et un aérodynamisme à toute épreuve si l'on en croyait la publicité sur ce balai de course.

- Un Nimbus 95… C'est vraiment un cadeau génial ! Il a dû vous couter une fortune !

- Nous pouvons largement nous permettre ce genre de dépense, assura Rodolphus. De plus celui-ci est une version améliorée du modèle original. Je ne m'y connais malheureusement pas tellement en balai de course, mais le vendeur m'a assuré que c'était un excellent modèle.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller remercier ses parents en les gratifiant chacun d'un énorme et bruyant bisou sur la joue, accompagné d'un « Je t'aime maman, Je t'aime papa ». Une fois de nouveau sur sa chaise, il s'empara du second cadeau à sa portée. Celui-ci venait de la part de son oncle Lucius et sa marraine Narcissa qui lui ont offert tout un équipement de Quidditch encore un peu grand pour lui mais il ne s'en soucia pas et les remercia également.

- Celui là, il est de ma part, déclara son parrain en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu vas l'adorer.

Harry se saisit avec précaution du cadeau qui avait une étrange forme. Il était plutôt long et prenait vaguement l'apparence d'un balai mais en beaucoup plus gros. Curieux, il déchira le papier cadeau et constata qu'une housse renfermait l'objet tant convoité. Il fit coulisser la fermeture éclair sur le côté et ouvrit finalement la protection, révélant…

- Une… Une guitare !

- Pas n'importe laquelle. C'est une Jackson RR1T ! La même que celle appartenant au guitariste du groupe « Metal's Wizard » que tu apprécies si je me souviens bien. J'ai fait jouer mes relations au ministère pour pouvoir les rencontrer, et ils se sont montrés très coopératifs pour t'offrir cette guitare et les amplificateurs allant avec. Et puis crois moi, les filles adorent les hommes sachant jouer de ce genre d'instrument, ajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est vraiment très gentil à toi Rabastan, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement devant le sous-entendu, mais… je ne sais pas en jouer !

- Ce sera justement une bonne occasion pour parfaire ta formation, déclara Bellatrix avec une soudaine lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. Je pourrais te donner quelques cours, j'ai joué de ce genre d'instrument lorsque j'étais plus jeune !

- Quelle horreur, un deuxième musicien dans la famille ! Mon pauvre Rodolphus, comme je te plains. Ta femme nous cassait déjà les oreilles du matin au soir avec ça, tu n'arriveras même plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit maintenant ! lança Narcissa en ricanant légèrement. Mère avait beaucoup de mal à lui enlever cet instrument des mains, il lui arrivait même de dormir avec !

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord…, bouda Bellatrix sous les éclats de rire des autres membres de la famille.

- Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien par ici, dit alors une voix sifflante que tout le monde put aisément reconnaitre.

Tournant tous la tête dans la direction d'où celle-ci provenait, ils purent voir un épais nuage sombre apparaitre près de la porte de la salle à manger duquel ressortit quelques instants plus tard la silhouette longiligne et imposante par sa prestance du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci portait son habituel robe sombre lui tombant jusqu'au pied, mais avait pour l'occasion emporté avec lui son immense serpent Nagini, un reptile faisant plusieurs mètres de long qui aurait pu aisément ne faire qu'une bouchée de Cassandre.

- Mon seigneur ! s'écria Bellatrix.

Elle se leva brusquement de son siège et s'inclina devant Voldemort en même temps que l'ensemble des convives.

- Quel plaisir de vous voir en cette soirée dans notre maison ! Nous serions si honorés si vous nous faisiez l'immense honneur de partager avec nous ce diner d'anniversaire !

- Ce serait avec plaisir ma chère Bellatrix, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à ce genre d'évènement. Cependant si je suis venu ici ce soir, c'est justement pour offrir quelque chose à ce cher Henry.

Sous les regards intrigués des personnes présentes, le mage noir s'avança vers Harry qui était lui-même curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui donner. Le seigneur des ténèbres ? Lui offrir quelque chose ? Cela paraissait invraisemblable.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'idée de cadeau que l'on pourrait offrir à un jeune garçon de ton âge. Malgré tout je tenais quand même à donner un petit souvenir au fils de deux de mes plus fidèles mangemorts.

Bellatrix rougissait aussitôt de plaisir tandis que Rodolphus bomba le torse avec fierté sous le compliment alors que Voldemort porta la main à l'une des poches de sa robe pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard un petit serpent vert clair d'une vingtaine de centimètres à peine.

- Nagini a eu il y a quelques temps une portée d'une trentaine de serpents. J'étais moi-même étonné de le découvrir. Ces créatures sont vraiment fascinantes et particulières voyez vous : Dès la naissance, certaines espèces peuvent afin de se nourrir se dévorer entre elles par simple instinct de survie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on fait les bébés à peine sortis de leurs œufs. Ce petit serpent et le seul survivant de la fratrie et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le posséder comme « animal de compagnie » si j'ose dire.

- Oh mon seigneur, vous… C'est… Les mots m'échappent pour vous témoigner à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant pour ce cadeau, déclara Harry en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Je me doutais bien que ce cadeau te ferait plaisir, siffla Voldemort en esquissant ce qui semblait être un mince sourire. Nagini et moi-même avons personnellement veillé à ce qu'il te soit obéissant bien que tu ne puisses pas communiquer avec lui comme tu ne parles pas le fourchelang.

- Lui avez-vous donné un nom, mon seigneur ?

- Non, j'ai jugé que tu étais le plus apte à le faire comme il t'appartiendrait désormais.

Harry acquiesça et prit le petit serpent que lui tendait le seigneur des ténèbres. Aussitôt le reptile s'enroula fermement autour de son bras pour se cramponner à lui. Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique et pointa l'un des meubles de la pièce sur lequel apparut rapidement un vivarium avec à l'intérieur plusieurs plantes et branches rappelant le milieu naturel du serpent.

- Je ne pense pas que ta mère apprécierait de le voir se balader tranquillement dans votre manoir. Mais tu devras le laisser quelques fois sortir de là, les serpents aiment beaucoup se promener.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Harry en s'inclinant à nouveau.

- Voilà qui est fait. Bon je dois vous laisser désormais, plusieurs tâches ingrates m'attendent.

- Bonne soirée à vous maitre, lui répondirent les personnes présentes en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le mage noir s'éloigna vivement en direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oh j'allais oublier : J'organise une réunion la semaine prochaine avec l'ensemble des mangemorts qui aura lieu dans mon manoir afin que nous puissions discuter des évènements à venir et vous donner à tous de nouvelles directives. L'attentisme dont nous faisons preuve depuis quelques temps devrait cesser pour laisser place à nos bonnes vieilles méthodes de persécution et de terreur envers le monde magique et les moldus. Vous êtes bien évidemment conviés à cette réunion, de même que vos enfants qui auront eux aussi un entretien avec moi. Bonne soirée à vous !

Sur ces étranges paroles, Voldemort disparut de nouveau dans un nuage noir dans un silence pesant. Bien que s'interrogeant sur le but de ce futur entretien avec lui, Harry se dirigea vers le vivarium gracieusement offert par le seigneur des ténèbres et y plaça son serpent qu'il eut du mal à installer à l'intérieur, le petit reptile s'accrochant fermement à son avant-bras. Il referma rapidement le couvercle de la boite et contempla le petit serpent qui se tortillait parmi les fougères.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? lui demanda Drago en s'approchant pour l'examiner lui aussi.

- Je pensais à… Salazar. Je trouve que ça lui irait bien.

- Pas mal, approuva son cousin. J'aimerais bien en avoir un moi aussi. J'espère que le seigneur des ténèbres m'en donnera également un lorsque ce sera mon anniversaire.

- Alors prie pour que Nagini copule une nouvelle fois avec un autre serpent d'ici là, déclara avec amusement Harry.

Les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était à table dont les sujets étaient un peu trop compliqués à entendre pour les enfants présents. Harry, Drago et sa petite sœur préférèrent s'extasier sur les dernières acquisitions du futur héritier de la maison Lestrange qu'ils installèrent sur le sol à proximité du vivarium.

- Je fais bien pâle figure avec mon Comète 260, soupira Drago en manipulant le balai précautionneusement. Non mais admire un peu cette finition !

- Tu pourras te rattraper avec le Nimbus 2000 lorsqu'il sera en vente. Je me demande si le sortilège d'anti-dérapage a été mis. Je ne tiens pas à glisser du balai lorsque je serai à quelques mètres dans les airs.

- Ce serait bien dommage…, ironisa Cassandre.

- Va donc jouer avec tes poupées toi ! dirent ensemble les deux garçons.

- Je voudrais bien, mais papa m'a dit qu'il fallait rester à table jusqu'au bout !

- Tes parents ont bien fait de prendre une grande taille pour ces protections, déclara Harry en s'emparant des objets. Je pourrais toujours les utiliser lorsque j'intègrerai l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant qu'attrapeur !

- Encore faut-il que tu sois pris, répliqua son cousin. Attraper des noix est une chose, s'emparer d'un vif d'or en est une autre.

Harry lui tira la langue puis souleva la guitare offerte par son parrain dont il fit glisser la lanière autour de sa taille. L'objet était un peu lourd pour lui, mais il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir l'essayer et d'apprendre quelques morceaux pour pouvoir réveiller sa petite sœur tôt le matin, bien qu'il prenne le risque par la même occasion de faire de même avec ses parents qui n'étaient jamais de très bonne humeur lorsqu'on les importunait à une heure matinale. Reposant sa guitare à côté de lui, il évalua la pile à côté de lui. Les cadeaux les plus importants étaient à présent ouverts, mais une montagne de présents attendait encore que les petites mains d'Harry viennent déchirer le papier entourant les cadeaux. De tailles et de poids divers, les cadeaux étaient gracieusement offerts par beaucoup de membres des familles Black et Lestrange, que ce soit des oncles et tantes éloignés, des cousins et cousines rarement rencontrés, de ses grands parents qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, et même de personnes qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais côtoyé de sa courte existence mais qui à l'évidence devait le connaître pour lui envoyer quelque chose. Il fut même surpris de remarquer une petite boite contenant de délicieux chocolats offerte par le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge en personne. La relation que sa famille avait avec le ministère de la magie lui semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus solide qu'elle ne lui paraissait jusqu'alors, et le ministre était à l'évidence suffisamment stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que son père et son oncle Lucius se jouait facilement de lui et de sa crédulité à des fins purement personnels et dans l'intérêt du seigneur des ténèbres qui pouvait ainsi être au courant des futures décisions du ministre et tenter de l'influencer.

- Maman, qui est Andromeda Tonks ? demanda Harry en s'emparant de l'un des cadeaux qui contenait à l'évidence un vêtement tandis qu'il lisait le petit papier attaché avec.

- Oh celle-là ! s'emporta brusquement sa mère en se levant de table. Quel culot elle a d'oser t'envoyer quelque chose ! Cette traitresse ne manque pas de toupet !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Bellatrix lui prit brusquement des mains le cadeau offert par la dénommée Andromeda et jeta le vêtement encore emballé directement dans la cheminée où il se consuma rapidement sous les yeux étonnés des plus jeunes. Au vue des mines sombres des adultes présents, cette femme devait avoir fait quelque chose leur ayant fortement déplu et certainement pas quelqu'un qu'Harry devait fréquenter. Haussant les épaules, il s'empara d'un autre présent qu'il déballa avidement tandis que le reste de la famille continuait de bavarder beaucoup plus gaiement non sans lancer des coups d'œil curieux pour voir ce que contenait chacun des paquets.

- Grand-mère Druella m'a encore envoyé une tête réduite, soupira Harry en tenant à bout de bras la petite tête aux cheveux blonds et à l'horrible visage ratatiné. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette passion qu'elle a pour ce genre de choses.

- Si tu ne lui avais pas dit la dernière fois que nous sommes allés lui rendre visite que tu les trouvais mignonnes, elle ne t'en aurait jamais envoyé depuis à chaque occasion se présentant en croyant que vous partagiez tous les deux le même centre d'intérêt, déclara malicieusement Rodolphus.

- Ce n'est pas ces têtes ridicules que je trouvais mignonnes, c'était les petites filles qui couraient sur la plage juste derrière ! rétorqua Harry. Enfin bon, elle espère que tout le monde se porte bien et nous propose de venir passer quelques semaines avec elle et grand-père Cygnus chez elle en Thaïlande, ajouta t-il en lisant le petit mot accompagnant le cadeau.

- Quelle idée elle a eu de se terrer dans cette région reculée du monde pour finir ses vieux jours… Je lui enverrai un hibou pour lui répondre.

- Un hibou ? Mais elle ne recevra pas ta réponse avant plusieurs semaines vu la distance !

- C'est justement ce que j'espère mon cher et tendre mari.

Ne se préoccupant pas davantage de cela, Harry poursuivit sa petite inspection des cadeaux. Comme il s'y attendait, beaucoup de vêtements lui avaient été offert mais certains n'avaient pas vraiment la bonne taille.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne prend pas souvent de mes nouvelles, fulmina Harry en jetant une robe vraiment trop petite pour lui.

Il découvrit également plusieurs manuels traitant de l'histoire de la sorcellerie rattachés à certains pays, de sortilèges, de potions, de magie noire ainsi que des jouets dont un appartenant à l'évidence au monde moldu et également des objets beaucoup plus complexes comme un scrutoscope qui se mit curieusement à tournoyer dans sa main. Il crut d'abord à un problème mécanique avant de voir Cassandre essayer de subtiliser discrètement l'un de ses cadeaux.

- Prise sur le fait petite voleuse ! s'exclama t-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

- Aie ! Tu me fais mal ! dit-elle en se débattant. Je vais le dire à maman !

- ça tu vois, ça m'étonnerait.

- Et pourquoi ça Drago ?

Son cousin ne lui répondit pas mais donna un bref signe de tête en direction de la sortie. Tournant à leur tour leur tête dans la direction indiquée, ils purent en effet voir Bellatrix sortir rapidement de la pièce.

- Si vous aviez fait attention à la conversation des adultes, vous auriez clairement entendu votre mère dire qu'elle avait une affaire urgente à régler et qu'elle devait s'absenter.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut mijoter, songea Harry. Allons voir Cassandre.

Avant que la petite fille ait eu le temps de répondre ou même de protester, elle se fit emporter par son grand frère qui la trainait presque de force dans la direction empruntée par leur mère. Marchant à vive allure, ils finirent par la rattraper dans le hall tandis qu'elle se couvrait d'un épais manteau sombre. Les nuits étaient encore plutôt fraiches pour l'instant.

- Où vas-tu maman ? lui demanda Harry.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement pour faire face à son fils, mais constata qu'il n'était pas seul comme elle l'avait cru. Pour une fois, Cassandre était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main, chose plutôt rare.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire et qui ne peut malheureusement pas attendre. Ne m'attendez pas pour aller vous coucher, je ne serai sans doute pas rentrée avant longtemps.

- C'est une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres ? s'enquit sa fille d'une petite voix.

- En quelque sorte ! Mais il ne doit pas être au courant, ce sera une petite surprise que je lui fais !

- Oh ! On peut venir ? lui demandèrent-ils en chœur. Dis oui !

- Une autre fois peut-être ! Vous êtes encore un peu trop jeune pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Les deux enfants qui détestaient qu'on leur dise qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour faire telle ou telle activité affichèrent des mines boudeuses, surtout la plus jeune qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Bien évidemment, elle usait une nouvelle fois de son don inné pour amadouer les gens et espérait que cela suffirait pour faire plier sa mère, mais celle-ci se pencha simplement pour les embrasser tous les deux sur la joue et leur faire un câlin.

- Sois prudente maman, chuchota Harry.

- Mais je le suis toujours voyons !

Elle se releva difficilement, les deux enfants s'accrochant tant bien que mal à son cou, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en prenant au passage sa longue cape à capuche accrochée sur le porte manteau qu'elle passa par dessus son manteau. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre un masque blanc dont elle se saisit rapidement pour se recouvrir tout le visage. Le masque était orné de plusieurs lignes noires à but décoratif le traversant de part en part et épousait parfaitement la forme de son visage. Seuls les yeux étaient encore visible et après un dernier coup d'œil en direction de ses enfants, elle rabattit son capuchon et ouvrit la porte de son manoir pour disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire qui soit si important pour rater la fin de mon diner d'anniversaire, soupira Harry.

- Elle est surement allée chercher ta véritable famille. Astoria m'a dit qu'une famille de troll des montagnes s'était installée dans les environs, et maman est allée vérifier s'il ne leur manquait pas un garçon, déclara Cassandre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Sale peste !

Sa petite sœur avait déjà détalé vers le salon pour se protéger des représailles d'Harry. Celui-ci se lança à sa poursuite en l'invectivant discrètement pour ne pas se faire entendre par le reste de sa famille. À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Bellatrix avait transplané au beau milieu d'un salon totalement plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le calme des lieux contrastait avec l'atmosphère de fête qu'elle venait de quitter quelques instants plus tôt ce qui l'a mise mal à l'aise bien malgré elle. Ne voyant rien du tout de ce qui l'entourait, elle sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna « Lumos » du bout des lèvres afin de ne pas être entendue. Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma aussitôt d'une intense lumière verte suffisamment puissante pour éclairer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le salon était plutôt petit et surchargé de meubles de sorte qu'il était difficile de circuler. Des bibelots et des objets en porcelaine par dizaines s'entassaient sur les étagères tandis que des fauteuils recouverts de coussins aux motifs floraux étaient placés devant de ce qui devait être une télévision. Rien dans tout ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait, et elle pensait durant quelques secondes s'être trompée de maison tant l'environnement autour d'elle lui rappelait les salons que l'on pouvait rencontrer chez les vieilles dames. Cependant les photos posées sur la cheminée lui certifièrent qu'elle était bien au bon endroit. Elle tapa sur le verre de certaines d'entre elles afin de faire bouger les personnages pris en photo, mais ils restaient parfaitement immobiles.

« _Ces moldus… Toujours à faire autrement que les autres._ »

Elle cessa son inspection et se dirigea vers une porte à sa gauche permettant l'accès à un couloir dans lequel était placé un escalier permettant l'accès à l'étage supérieur. Elle gravit lentement les marches, serrant la mâchoire à chacun des grincements qu'elle provoquait sous ses bottes. Par chance heureusement, les habitants de cette maison ne semblèrent pas les entendre et aucun bruit de leur part ne lui vint aux oreilles, hormis des ronflements sonores. Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard en haut de l'escalier et se laissa guider par sa baguette qui s'orientait d'elle-même dans une direction bien précise.

- Excellent ! Mon sortilège de repérage fonctionne vraiment à merveille, marmonna t-elle.

Elle avança prudemment dans le corridor, l'oreille tendue et les yeux grands ouverts malgré son masque, et vit que sa baguette pointait sur sa droite, direction Nord-Est. En quelques pas, elle se retrouva sur le seuil d'une chambre où dormaient deux personnes. L'une des silhouettes était profondément endormie et recouvert par ses couvertures jusqu'au cou de telle sorte que seule son visage recouvert par un masque de nuit était visible. L'autre était lui aussi allongé sous les couvertures mais malgré cela il ne dormait pas, gardant ses yeux ouverts qui fixaient d'un air vide le plafond au dessus de lui. On aurait pu croire qu'il était parfaitement réveillé et qu'il avait déjà remarqué l'entrée de Bellatrix dans la pièce, mais il ne réagissait pas, comme plongé dans une transe dans laquelle il ne pouvait s'extirper.

« _Lève-toi._ »

L'ordre formulé par la pensée fit immédiatement se relever docilement l'homme obèse qui obéissait comme une marionnette à la seule sorcière présente. Il resta debout à regarder devant lui sans faire le moindre geste.

« _Va dans la cuisine, et apporte avec toi un couteau bien tranchant._ »

Le moldu qui n'était nul autre que Vernon Dursley, l'homme avec lequel s'était disputé Bellatrix plus tôt dans la journée s'avança sans un mot en direction du couloir dans lequel il disparut rapidement.

- L'impérium fonctionne parfaitement… Les moldus sont tellement faibles qu'ils n'arrivent même pas à y résister.

Elle marcha en direction du côté du lit dans lequel dormait l'épouse du moldu et l'observa quelques instants avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle et de marmonner « Incarcerem ! ». Des cordes sortirent aussitôt de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour du corps de la pauvre femme qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Silencio !

Surprise, la femme ligotée tenta d'hurler à l'aide mais ses efforts furent dérisoires ; le sortilège de mutisme faisait déjà effet. Lentement, Bellatrix lui ôta son masque afin qu'elles puissent se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Les yeux de la moldue s'écarquillèrent de peur en voyant la silhouette encapuchonnée et masquée à côté d'elle et se tortilla dans tout les sens lorsqu'elle remarqua le bout de bois qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Apparemment, tu as l'air d'être au courant de notre existence, si j'en juge par regard effrayé que tu tires en voyant ma baguette. Je me demande comment est-ce possible ? Peut être as-tu de la famille faisant partie de notre communauté ?

La moldue acquiesça brièvement tout en lançant des regards implorant vers Bellatrix qui ricana légèrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je réglerai le compte des sorciers qui te sont apparentés plus tard.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Vernon pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, tenant dans sa main un couteau dont la lame faisait au moins vingt centimètres de long pour trois de larges. Il se posta à côté de Bellatrix, comme si il attendait un nouvel ordre de sa part. En voyant le regard intrigué de son épouse, la sorcière se permit de lui donner quelques explications.

- Ton mari est aussi docile qu'un agneau, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu dois te demander pourquoi il agit ainsi, je me trompe ? Et bien vois-tu, je lui ai tout simplement lancé un sortilège qui s'appelle « L'impérium ». Il permet de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de la personne visée et de lui faire faire tout ce que bon nous semble. Je n'ai qu'à penser à un ordre et automatiquement la personne ensorcelée l'accomplira. Je pourrais lui ordonner de faire des choses totalement ridicules comme faire la roue, des pirouettes… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il parviendrait à soulever ses grosses fesses même soumis à ce sortilège. Mais je peux également lui dire de faire des choses plus… odieuses.

Elle recula de quelques pas, permettant à Vernon de s'approcher plus près de sa femme, toujours sans un mot. D'un coup de baguette, Bellatrix referma la porte de chambre qui claqua violemment.

- Assurdiato.

Le sortilège invisible à l'œil nu se propagea dans toute la pièce accompagné par une légère brise qui emplit la pièce par sa fraicheur.

- Ton mari est sous mon emprise depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, depuis le moment où l'on s'est rencontré par hasard sur cette route piétonne de Londres pour être plus précise.

La moldue écarquilla légèrement les yeux en devinant l'identité de la personne ayant investit leur maison.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié que vous nous considéreriez comme des… comment as-tu dis cela ? Ah oui : des anormaux. Aussi vous ai-je discrètement suivit alors que vous tentiez de prendre la fuite après avoir pompeusement insulté ma famille et moi-même. J'ai lancé ce sortilège ainsi qu'un autre me permettant de vous retrouver facilement afin de vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, visite dont j'espère que vous vous souviendrez longtemps…

La femme ligotée gesticulait comme un ver sur le lit, tentant désespérément de fuir la pièce. Mais ses efforts furent vain, d'autant plus qu'elle s'empêtrait dans ses couvertures. Son mari d'ailleurs les lui enleva brusquement, révélant son corps maigrelet partiellement attaché.

- JE NE TOLERE PAS QUE L'ON DISE DE MES ENFANTS QU'ILS SONT DES MONSTRES ! SURTOUT DE LA PART D'IMMONDES BATARDS COMME VOUS ! « _TUE-LA !_ »

Levant haut la lame qu'il tenait toujours, il l'abaissa violemment en direction du corps de la pauvre blonde qui ne put rien faire pour se sortir de là. Le couteau de boucher s'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine, libérant au passage un flot impressionnant de sang qui se répandit sur le lit. Dix… vingt… trente… cinquante… La sorcière perdit rapidement le compte, mais la silhouette sanguinolente allongée sur le matelas fut bientôt méconnaissable. La boucherie dura encore quelques instants avant que Bellatrix n'ordonne à Vernon d'arrêter. Celui-ci se recula de quelques pas de sa victime, le regard toujours vide mais les yeux larmoyants. Même en ayant perdu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, ses émotions elles étaient restées intactes et une partie de lui avait quand même pu voir avec horreur ce qu'il avait commis. Ses larmes se mêlèrent au sang de sa femme qui lui avait aspergé le visage et le haut de son pyjama.

« _Bien bien bien, commenta intérieurement la sorcière en s'avançant pour contempler le massacre. Je dois bien avouer que tu possèdes une force pour le moins impressionnante, sa tête ne tient presque plus avec le reste du corps ! Maintenant, il te reste encore une personne à aller voir. Sois bref, je n'ai pas que ça à faire._ »

L'homme s'avança vers la sortie et une fois la porte ouverte se dirigea vers la source des ronflements.

« _Non attend._ »

Une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans son esprit, une idée qui allait se révéler être très utile dans peu de temps. Le moldu quant à lui s'était arrêté à l'embrasure de la porte et attendait patiemment les nouvelles instructions.

« _Assomme ton fils et rapporte moi son corps._ »

Bellatrix ne le suivit pas, mais en profita pour faire disparaitre les cordes ensanglantées qui immobilisaient toujours la dépouille à côté d'elle. Son plan était de faire passer les meurtres pour un simple « drame familial » orchestré par le père de famille afin de ne pas alarmer les autorités magiques, et pour l'instant celui-ci se déroulait sans accroc. Mais à présent, elle souhaitait conserver le plus jeune en vie dans un but bien précis : Il sera parfait pour apprendre à Henry le sortilège Doloris. Elle put facilement entendre à travers la paroi de la chambre un bruit sourd comme un objet lourd que l'on abattrait sur quelqu'un, suivi d'un léger gémissement provenant de la pièce voisine avant de laisser place à un silence angoissant. Le père de famille revint rapidement dans la chambre, son fils sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et se posta face à elle après l'avoir déposé à ses pieds. Un léger hématome était visible sur la tempe droite du garçon duquel coulait un mince flet de sang.

« _Allonge-toi sur le lit._ »

Vernon s'exécuta et prit place au côté du cadavre de sa femme. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui comme pour s'apprêter à s'endormir, mais la sorcière avait un autre plan pour lui.

- Collaporta, dit-elle en pointant tour à tour la fenêtre de la chambre et la porte une fois celle-ci de nouveau refermée. Comme ça tu ne pourras pas t'échapper… Je me suis bien amusée, je dois le reconnaître. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et elle sera définitive pour toi !

Elle visa plusieurs endroits de la chambre et plusieurs foyers d'incendie apparurent dans la pièce tout autour du lit et sur le cadavre. Les flammes léchèrent bientôt les pans de mur tandis que la tapisserie prit feu rapidement. L'odeur du sang mélangé à la chair brulante emplit bientôt la pièce arrachant une moue de dégout à Bellatrix qui pouvait sentir l'odeur atroce malgré son masque.

- Incendio !

Une langue de feu sortit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet le père de famille qui, sous la douleur, reprit conscience et se libéra malgré lui du sortilège. Son corps entier fut parcouru par les flammes qui brulèrent son pyjama avant de s'attaquer à sa peau. Il poussait des hurlements de douleur qui malheureusement ne pouvaient être entendu à cause de l'assurdiato lancé il y a de cela quelques minutes. Satisfaite du résultat, et certaine qu'avec le maléfice de colle forte le pauvre homme ne pourrait jamais quitter sa chambre, la meurtrière prit par un pan de son pyjama le jeune garçon et tournoya sur elle-même pour disparaitre de la pièce avec son nouveau prisonnier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Bon avant tout quelques petites explications avant que vous ne commenciez à lire : L'atmosphère de cette fiction est plus sombre, Voldemort possède énormément de « troupes » et le chiffre risque encore de s'accroitre. La Grande Bretagne n'est pas la seule à être troublé par un mage noir comme vous le lirez, je ferai peut être des rencontres entre eux plus tard, ça pourrait être amusant. Egalement vers le milieu de la fiction, vous risquerez d'être surpris par certains personnages. Pour faire simple, beaucoup de familles sont des serviteurs de Voldemort ou de simples partisans, donc les personnages que j'ai nommés juste avant le seront eux aussi.**

**Bien maintenant passons aux commentaires :**

**- Dylan42hp : Alors pour répondre à tes deux questions, Harry n'est pas Fourchelang étant donné qu'il ne possède pas un fragment d'âme de Voldemort. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, si mes calculs sont bons, Harry foulera son sol dans… trois chapitres ?**

**- Stormtrooper2 : Alors non, Bellatrix ne découvrira pas qu'ils sont apparentés à Lily, du moins pas pour l'instant. Peut être que plus tard, en parlant avec Lily, elle pourrait éventuellement le savoir mais se gardera bien de dire !**

**- GB88/ Maximilien : Merci pour vos commentaires, et concernant ta demande (du moins je l'ai perçu comme ça) Harry entrera à Poudlard dans trois chapitres sachant que le deuxième concerne exclusivement le Poudlard Express.**

**- Letilableue : Mdr je suis ravi de voir que finalement je m'inquiétais pour rien. C'est drôle comme les rôles sont inversés quand j'y pense : Harry est celui qui a eu une montagne de jouet et Dudley va devenir… son objet. Moi non plus je n'aime pas les Dursley donc autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite ^^**

**- Dreamsodreams : C'est Hermione qui va être contente, elle a peut être trouvé quelqu'un d'actif pour la SALE ! Même chose pour les boutiques, qu'est-ce que c'est barbant à force… enfin je n'ai pas eu le privilège de faire du shopping entre filles jusqu'à maintenant, donc je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place ^^**

**Etant donné qu'il n'est pas fourchelang, il ne pourra bien évidemment pas lui parler mais bien sur, Harry ne suit pas les règles, donc emmènera certainement son serpent avec lui ! **

**Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était si évident ce qu'elle allait faire avec Dudley, bon au moins vous n'aurez pas de surprise de ce côté-là ! Honnêtement si je devais choisir un camp, je prendrais celui de Bellatrix sur le coup en sachant les antécédents des Dursley sur ce pauvre Harry… un juste retour des choses comme on dit (souffre Duddlydounet ! souffre !). **

**Je suppose que je dois bien prendre ton PS, je suis un privilégié ! Quel honneur ^^ (bon vraiment, je te remercie !)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

Une grande agitation secouait la grande salle qui faisait autrefois office de salle de bal de l'immense manoir du regretté Salazar Serpentard. La pièce qui avait vu pendant des siècles passer les plus éminentes personnalités de tout temps n'avait plus autant de splendeur qu'autrefois. Les murs blancs d'origine et sculptés avec finesse avaient à présent fait place à une pierre grise et sale, où les bas reliefs étaient en partie cachés par le lierre ayant élu domicile dans la salle. Les pans de mur étaient fissurés par endroit, et les rares sculptures encore debout dans la salle n'avaient plus fière allure. Le tapis vert recouvrant le sol et les étoffes partant du toit pour s'étendre piteusement vers le bas étaient presque entièrement rongés par la vermine. Les grandes fenêtres étaient elles aussi en mauvaise état, les carreaux de chacune d'elles ayant depuis longtemps été brisés et laissant entrer l'air froid de ce mois d'avril dont chacun espérait la fin bientôt. Malgré tout cela, le nouveau propriétaire des lieux, le digne descendant de Salazar se fichait éperdument de l'état de délabrement du manoir de son ancêtre. Lord voldemort aimait les endroits sombres et insalubres, et détestait par dessus tout ce qui était lumineux : cela lui rappelle toutes ces magnifiques choses pour lesquelles se battent Dumbledore et ses alliés, le côté du bien en somme. Mais pour l'instant, le propriétaire des lieux se faisait désirer, et l'attente était pour le moins longue pour ses serviteurs. Une centaine de personnes étaient présentes, peut être même plus, et tous attendaient l'arrivée de leur maitre dans un concert de discussions en tout genre. Chacun commentait la journée de travail qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui, les dernières nouvelles parues dans la gazette, les résultats d'un quelconque match de Quidditch ou encore à quel point ils étaient fiers de leur rejeton. On aurait peine à croire que ces personnes faisaient toutes partie d'une organisation criminelle ayant pour seul but la domination de la Grande Bretagne lorsqu'on les entendait parler de sujets aussi insouciant. De même qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas la plupart d'entre eux d'être des hommes ou femmes sanguinaires ayant déjà fait couler le sang à de nombreuses reprises quand on les entendait s'esclaffer bruyamment et afficher des visages souriant. Finalement, les mangemorts ne sont pas aussi différents du reste de la communauté magique : seuls leurs idéaux le sont et les méthodes par lesquelles ils souhaitent les mettre en place.

- Je me demande ce que le maitre peut bien faire, s'impatienta Bellatrix en observant le trône leur faisant face. Il est d'habitude pourtant tellement ponctuel, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Il a surement été retardé par quelque chose, mais ne t'en fais pas je suis certain qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Nous l'aurions senti de toute façon.

- Tu as raison Rodolphus, soupira t-elle en portant sa main sur son avant-bras droit, là où sa marque des ténèbres était tatouée.

- Heureusement que cette réunion était prévue aussi tardivement, notre absence aurait réveillé bien des soupçons au ministère, ajouta Lucius.

Rabastan acquiesça de la tête, lui-même ayant dut quitter son poste plus tôt que prévu pour venir ici.

- à votre avis, de quoi le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite t-il nous parler ? demanda une très belle femme à la peau noire possédant des cheveux longs et bruns et à la silhouette de mannequin. Je n'ai reçu qu'une simple missive de sa part m'informant de la tenue de cette réunion.

- Apparemment, il doit nous informer des nouvelles directives à prendre en compte concernant sa volonté de prendre le pouvoir sur la communauté magique britannique, l'informa Rodolphus. Nos petites investigations internes ne semblent plus le satisfaire, je suppose que de nouvelles actions « coup de poing » seront mises en œuvre.

- Tant mieux alors, déclara la femme. J'en avais assez de courir après les époux, bien que me marier avec des Sang-pur ne me gênait absolument pas même si ils œuvraient pour le bien. L'argent qu'ils m'ont laissé couvre largement mes besoins, mais il est temps de reprendre du service !

-J'avais quelques doutes quant à ta fidélité envers le maitre lorsque j'ai appris que tu t'étais marié avec un ami de Dumbledore, l'informa Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils. Tu en es à combien de maris actuellement ?

- le septième. Mais il commence déjà à me lasser, et il est peut être temps que je me consacre à Blaise. Le pauvre a été consterné d'apprendre que l'on me surnommait « la veuve noire ». Il croyait être le fils d'une araignée !

- Il faut dire que vous avez le chic pour attirer dans vos filets les hommes les plus crédules qui soit ma chère Drusilla, affirma Rabastan. Ces idiots n'ont même pas remarqué que leurs prédécesseurs mourraient mystérieusement peu de temps après qu'ils vous aient épousé.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire sous les regards étonnés des personnes proche d'eux.

- J'ai rarement vu autant de mangemorts réunis sous un même toit, commenta Lucius en observant les personnes aux alentours.

- Effectivement, j'ai même croisé certains de nos plus vieux amis, même Nott. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureux d'ailleurs.

- Oh tu le connais Bella', un rien l'énerve. Et malheureusement, aujourd'hui c'est son fils qui l'a fait sortir de ses gonds pour une histoire de chemise mal boutonnée. C'est triste de voir ce que le décès de la femme que l'on aime plus que tout peut faire changer à ce point une personne.

- Allons Rodolphus, arrête donc ! Tu vas finir par devenir sentimental ! J'espère simplement que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu t'occuperais encore davantage des enfants et ne les laisserais pas seuls.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui assurer que de toute façon, il ne les abandonnerait jamais pour se morfondre dans son malheur, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du seigneur des ténèbres. Les grandes portes permettant l'accès à la pièce s'était soudainement ouverte et le mage noir s'avançait fièrement en direction du trône face à lui, tandis que ses serviteurs s'agenouillaient tous par respect envers lui. Une fois confortablement installé sur son siège, il observa quelques instants l'assemblée face à lui, en souriant fièrement devant autant de fidèles aussi dévoués.

- Mes chers mangemorts, mes fidèles serviteurs et autres sympathisants à notre noble cause, relevez-vous !

Ceux-ci obéirent immédiatement et tournèrent leur regard vers l'homme assis face à eux. Pendant quelques secondes, Voldemort ne prononça pas le moindre mot, comme si il les analysait d'un simple regard, puis finalement reprit la parole :

- Comme vous le savez tous, je vous ai tous convié à cette réunion pour un but bien précis. Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, tandis que d'autre se morfondent encore dans les méandres de l'ignorance. Mais je ne vous blâme pas pour cela, bien au contraire : la patience est une vertu et vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir de quoi il était question avant de venir ce soir.

Personne ne parla, chacun attendant la suite du discours de leur seigneur et maitre bien aimé.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ces temps-ci, nous nous sommes faits plutôt silencieux par rapport à nos exactions commises envers la communauté magique et le monde moldu.

Il cracha ces derniers mots avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Certains de ses mangemorts affichèrent le même air de dégout sur leurs visages.

- Il y a une bonne raison à cela, et même deux. La première est que la guerre que nous menons actuellement ne se résume pas seulement à des attentats, à des crimes ou à des atrocités sans nom. Pour qu'un conflit soit mené à bien, il faut également faire preuve de ruse et d'ambition, deux qualités propres à Salazar mon ancêtre. J'ai assigné pendant un certain temps la plupart d'entre vous à des tâches administratives concernant le ministère en lui-même. L'infiltration et la corruption étaient les clefs de notre succès, et je dois bien reconnaitre que vous avez réussi au-delà de mes espérances à vous infiltrer dans les différents services du ministère de la magie afin d'extorquer des informations précieuses et ce sans éveiller le moindre soupçon concernant les décisions prises par Fudge et toute sa panoplie de conseillers.

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : Il applaudissait. Oui, c'était sa manière de féliciter les différentes personnes ayant été concernées par cette mission. Les mangemorts le suivirent rapidement tandis que les hommes et femmes rattachés à cela bombèrent le torse de fierté comme Lucius, Rodolphus ou Rabastan ou lancèrent quelques sourires de remerciement.

- Oui, Bravo à vous, siffla Voldemort au bout d'un certain temps. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si facile d'intégrer des services aussi importants que le département de la justice magique, le bureau des aurors ou encore le département de la coopération internationale magique ? Moi-même je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi rapide. Mais en quelques années seulement nous y sommes parvenus, et avec brio. Pardonnez-moi à l'avance la comparaison, mais si je devais trouver une image correspondant à la situation, je dirais que le ministère est une pomme et que vous, vous mes serviteurs, êtes les vers la dévorant de l'intérieur.

Quelques éclats de rire se firent entendre, mais Voldemort n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Peu à peu cette pomme pourrira et finira par mourir sous les morsures de ses parasites. A nous maintenant de faire en sorte que le prochain fruit sera parfaitement sain et poussera sur d'excellentes bases, qui incluent notamment d'étendre nos aspirations dans le cœur et l'esprit des gens, et cela passe par des décrets et lois. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà été soumises au sortilège de l'impérium, ce qui facilitera à l'avenir les décisions que prendra le gouvernement. A nous maintenant de faire en sorte que ces décisions tournent à notre avantage, mais je ne me soucie pas de cela.

Il marqua une pause, observant à nouveau ses fidèles qui attendaient avec impatience la suite des évènements.

- J'ai énoncé une deuxième raison tout à l'heure, et bien la voici : Vous devez savoir que pour mener une guerre à bien, il vous faut vous entourer d'alliés fidèles et compétant. Vous tous mes mangemorts, êtes une force de frappe non négligeable et faites régner la terreur en mon simple nom. Je peux également compter sur le soutien de certaines créatures magiques que l'on nomme familièrent « Hybrides » comme par exemple les loups-garous.

Dans la salle, quelques grognements furent brièvement entendus par l'assemblée.

- Oui Greyback, tu auras droit à ta ration de vie humaine quand le temps sera venu, alors garde ton calme et cesse tes ronronnements… mon chaton.

Toute la salle fut secouée par d'immenses clameurs et de rires devant l'appellation moqueuse donnée par le seigneur des ténèbres pour le chef des Loups-garous qui ne savait plus où se mettre à présent.

- Comme je le disais, il est important de s'entourer également de certaines créatures pouvant s'avérer utile durant ce conflit. Les détraqueurs devraient sans aucun doute se joindre à nous lorsque l'occasion se présentera, de même que les géants à qui j'ai déjà envoyé quelques émissaires de paix. Je pense qu'ils se montreront très réceptifs à nos appels sachant à quel point la société les a si longtemps méprisés. Mais il faut également nouer des contacts avec d'autres organisations étrangères, et c'est ce que j'ai fait durant ces derniers mois. Mes chers amis, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que le ministère de la magie français est tout récemment tombé sous la coupe de Lord Lenoir, un de mes plus vieux amis. Ce qui nous fait à présent quatre gouvernements près à se joindre à notre cause !

Un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements eut de nouveau lieu, le bruit se répercutant sur tous les murs de la pièce avec fracas.

- J'ai moi-même accompagné le seigneur Lenoir dans sa quête et lui ai prêté main forte pour parvenir à ses fins. Il est désormais le nouveau ministre de la magie français et devrait d'ici peu rompre toutes ses relations diplomatiques avec Cornelius Fudge, ce qui entrainera une perte évidente de popularité du ministre. Lucius, Rodolphus, ce sera l'occasion pour vous d'intervenir davantage dans ses affaires et lui proposer de nouvelles mesures pour redorer son blason. Il sera dans une position très délicate et ne devrait pas être difficile à convaincre.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs mon seigneur, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Bien à présent, passons à la dernière partie de cette réunion. Mes chers mangemorts, le temps de la passivité est révolu. Dès demain, vous reprendrez du service ! Les personnes installées sous mon ordre au ministère resteront en retrait et continueront de vaquer à leurs occupations pour ne pas détruire leur couverture, tandis que les autres commettront de nouveaux les actes et méfaits qui vous caractérisent si bien. Ne trouvez-vous pas que la marque des ténèbres n'a pas été vue dans le ciel depuis trop longtemps maintenant ?

Ses serviteurs hochèrent la tête, comprenant par là que de nouveaux meurtres et raids contre les moldus étaient à l'ordre du jour.

- Attendez-vous à recevoir mon appel très prochainement. Vous pouvez disposer désormais sauf… Les familles Malefoy, Lestrange, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Davis, Bullstrode, Greengrass et Parkinson.

La salle se vida rapidement. Seules restèrent une dizaine de personnes.

- Vous devez je pense vous douter du pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rester.

- Cela concerne t-il nos enfants mon seigneur ? demanda Narcissa.

- Entre autre. Mais j'aimerais discuter de cela avec eux également, alors veuillez me suivre.

Il se leva rapidement de son siège et s'avança en direction des grandes portes de la salle, sa longue robe virevoltant autour de lui lui donnant l'aspect d'une chauve-souris. Les parents lui emboitèrent le pas et le suivirent à une distance respectable. Le chemin à parcourir pour rejoindre les enfants était plutôt long et mieux valait ne pas se perdre dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir. Dans le même temps, dans la salle où Voldemort avait pour habitude d'accueillir ses fidèles et leur donner de nouveaux ordres, se tenait là une autre assemblée pour le moins particulière : Qui aurait cru que Peter Pettigrow, le traitre ayant rapporté au mage noir l'emplacement de la maison des Potter, deviendrait une sorte de garde d'enfant ? Alors que tous les serviteurs de Voldemort avaient été conviés à une réunion de la plus haute importance, lui avait été cantonné à s'occuper des gamins de huit ans environ pour une raison inconnue. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que le pauvre homme tentait de se faire obéir, mais malgré son air menaçant, il n'arrivait pas à impressionner le moins du monde ne serait-ce que la petite brune à lunettes tranquillement assise sur le siège du seigneur des ténèbres et qui balançait joyeusement ses petits jambes. Il faut dire qu'avec sa petite silhouette grassouillette, ses cheveux mal peignés et son visage ressemblant à celui d'un rongeur, il n'était pas du tout intimidant.

- Tracey Davis, sil te plait ! Le maitre sera fâché de te voir assise sur son trône !

- ça tu vois j'ai quelques doutes ! minauda la petite fille. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, ce serait plutôt toi pour ne pas arriver à te faire obéir !

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Implora le petit homme en lui lançant un regard larmoyant.

- Tout ? Voilà qui est intéressant ! Alors danse pour moi petit singe !

L'homme soupira par dépit et se résigna à faire ce que lui avait demandé la jeune fille qui s'esclaffait bruyamment en le voyant faire. Tout en faisant des pas de danse ridicules, Peter scanna la pièce de son regard et observa les manigances des autres enfants présents. Il repéra près de l'entrée Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, deux garçons aux épaules larges et à la carrure déjà bien visible les faisant ressembler à des gorilles qui étaient chacun posté de chaque côté de la porte comme des gardes et ne faisaient strictement rien d'autre hormis échanger quelques banalités. Plus loin, il aperçut Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode, deux jeunes filles aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau légèrement pale qui discutaient d'un sujet dont il ne pouvait entendre le thème, mais qui à l'évidence concernait les quelques rondeurs visibles sur le petit corps de Millicent. Près d'elles, il vit Blaise Zabini, le fils de Drusilla, un garçon métisse aux cheveux courts et bruns tranquillement appuyé sur l'un des murs de la pièce qui observait de ses yeux froids le pauvre Peter se dandiner piteusement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Celui-ci préféra ne pas y prêter attention et concentra son attention sur le dernier groupe d'enfants présents. Au nombre de quatre, il y avait trois garçons et une jeune fille, respectivement Henry Lestrange, Drago Melfoy, Theodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass. Daphné était d'ailleurs la seule fille aux cheveux blonds présente dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lisses et soyeux et cascadaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle avait des yeux bleus en amande et des pommettes saillantes ainsi qu'un petit nez fin et légèrement pointu, qui lui donnait un très joli visage malgré les quelques rondeurs de bébé qu'elle avait encore.

- Dépèche-toi donc Peter ! C'est mou tout ça ! Du nerf ! s'exclamait Tracey.

Peter soupira de nouveau et poursuivit sa danse ridicule sans se préoccuper des quelques têtes se tournant maintenant vers lui. Reportant son attention sur le petit groupe, il observa Le garçon a côté de Daphné qui n'était nul autre que Théodore, un jeune homme plus grand que ses camarades d'une demi-tête possédant des cheveux bruns parfaitement soignés et coiffés. Son visage était à l'inverse des autres beaucoup plus dur et il gardait sans cesse un petit air pincé comme si quelque chose le contrariait sans cesse. Peter remarqua bien malgré lui que le garçon avait un léger hématome à côté de l'œil droit et à l'évidence essayait d'esquiver les questions de ses amis à ce sujet en cachant sa blessure avec le livre qu'il tenait. Les deux derniers garçons étaient ceux que craignait le plus Peter car appartenant à deux familles extrêmement puissantes. Ces deux garnements deviendraient sans nul doute d'excellents lieutenants de Voldemort et des sorciers accomplis, ce qu'il ne sera sans doute jamais comme il se le répétait assez fréquemment. Huit ans seulement et ayant déjà bien plus de crédit aux yeux du mage noir que lui n'en aura jamais, cela le faisait enrager. Il n'était bien évidemment pas au courant qu'en vérité Henry Lestrange n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, et de toute manière il aurait été difficile pour lui de reconnaître le fils de son ancien ami James dans les traits de l'héritier de la maison Lestrange.

- Tu fais un piètre bouffon mon pauvre Peter ! s'exclama Tracey une fois qu'il eut terminé sa petite danse. J'aurais été reine au moyen-âge, tu aurais déjà eu la tête coupée ! Mais au moins tu as eu le mérite de me distraire quelques secondes, aussi vais-je accéder à ta demande et me retirer de ce trône !

La petite fille fit aussitôt ce qu'elle avait dit non sans sauter à pied joint sur le pied de Peter qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sans s'excuser, elle partit rejoindre le groupe incluant Harry et se posta à côté de Daphné, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors Tracey, encore en train de faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Peter ? demanda son amie une fois à côté d'elle.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas très amusant. J'aurais peut être dû lui demander autre chose comme sa baguette pour lui lancer quelques sorts, soupira t-elle. Qu'est ce vous faisiez avant que j'arrive ?

- Rien d'intéressant, trancha Drago. Nous discutions simplement avec Théodore sur l'origine de ce bleu qu'il essaie depuis tout à l'heure de cacher avec son manuel de potions.

- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à dire là dessus. Je me suis simplement pris le coin d'un meuble en tombant !

- Ne sais-tu pas marcher droit Théo ? Railla Harry. Tes chaussures n'ont pourtant pas de lacet apparemment. Tu ne peux donc pas utiliser cette excuse pour expliquer cette chute.

Le concerné lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire goguenard. Les deux s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allons, on ne va pas se disputer pour si peu. Tu es mon ami, et je respecte ton choix de ne rien nous dire sur cette mystérieuse blessure. Chacun a ses petits secrets après tout.

- Tant mieux, parce que me fâcher avec toi est bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais songé, affirma Théodore.

Harry lui fit donna simplement une petite tape sur l'épaule, comme vous affirmer que cela était réciproque. Il aimait beaucoup Théodore qui était un garçon très intelligent et cultivé qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il était par conséquent agréable d'avoir des sujets de conversation plus étendus avec lui et de parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch. De même qu'il appréciait le Nott, il ne pouvait pas non plus négliger le fait que la compagnie de Daphné et de Tracey était également très agréable, surtout avec la première. Leurs mères étaient apparemment amies depuis les bancs de l'école et par conséquent, ils avaient l'occasion de se voir assez fréquemment, de même que Cassandre avec la petite sœur de Daphné, Astoria Greengrass.

Concernant les autres enfants présents, il les connaissait beaucoup moins, n'ayant par exemple eu l'occasion de rencontrer Pansy et Millicent qu'à deux ou trois reprises seulement, de même pour Blaise même si les quelques rencontres avec lui étaient mémorables tant Blaise était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de très farceur. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, les deux garçons étaient aussi intéressants qu'un chaudron vide ou une baguette cassée. Ils ne parlaient pour ainsi dire jamais et ne trouvaient d'utilité que pour servir de garde du corps ou casser la figure à une personne.

- J'appréhende cette rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, souffla Daphné en affichant une mine plus sombre. Maman n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet, de toute façon je crois qu'elle ne sait même pas de quoi il en retourne.

- Moi j'ai ma petite idée là dessus, mais je préfère attendre que le maitre confirme ma pensée avant de m'avancer.

- Tu pourrais nous le dire quand même, s'indigna Tracey en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

- Bon d'accord, mais je ne suis sur de rien. Je suppose que le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait éventuellement nous prendre sous son aile et nous former. Il me l'a déjà proposé il y a très longtemps, mais cela ressemblait plus à une éventualité qu'à une affirmation.

- Des cours avec lui ! Par Merlin, je ne sais pas si j'y résisterais, c'est peut être dangereux !

- Voyons Daphné, ce serait un immense honneur que nous ferait le seigneur des ténèbres si c'était vraiment le cas, déclara Drago. Imagine un peu tous les sortilèges qu'il pourrait nous apprendre alors que nous ne sommes mêmes pas encore à Poudlard ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et leva les yeux au plafond comme pour évaluer le pour et le contre de la situation.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cela ne sera pas trop fréquent, lança Harry en baillant.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Avec mes leçons de savoir-vivre, de sortilèges, de potions, de langues, de guitare… Je n'ai déjà plus beaucoup de temps à moi pour m'amuser Tracey. Je passe presque toutes mes après-midi à plancher sur des rédactions d'au moins trois rouleaux de parchemins !

- Toi alors, soupira Drago. Plus fainéant, tu meurs !

- Vu sous cet angle, je te plaindrais presque Henry, déclara moqueusement Tracey en se massant le menton.

- Je te remercie pour ton soutien. Qu'il est plaisant de voir que quelqu'un se soucie de nous !

- Je pourrais écouter tes complaintes toute la journée si tu le désires, renchérit-elle. Mais comme tu le sais, toute peine mérite salaire et j'exige un petit quelque chose en contrepartie !

- Est-ce si terrible de m'écouter me plaindre de la quantité de travail que l'on me donne ?

- Oui.

- Ingrate, cracha Harry en boudant.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant cette petite scène, Harry et Tracey eux-mêmes les rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard. Ils furent brusquement interrompu par un grand « Bong » les faisant tous sursauter suivit d'un brusque courant d'air faisant éteindre les quelques bougies dans la pièce. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent soudainement et avec violence et manquèrent de peu d'assommer Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'elles claquèrent sur le mur de chaque côté de l'entrée.

« Pour ce qui est de faire une entrée fracassante, je crois que le seigneur des ténèbres a parfaitement réussi son coup » pensa Harry en voyant le mage noir pénétrer dans la pièce.

En effet, la silhouette reptilienne de Voldemort s'approcha rapidement du trône sur lequel Tracey était montée quelques minutes plus tôt, et était accompagné des parents de chaque enfant présent qui le suivaient de près. En le voyant entrer, Harry se calma aussitôt et s'avança aussitôt à quelques mètres du siège sur lequel le mage noir s'était installé et s'agenouilla devant lui en même temps que les autres. Les parents eux restèrent à l'entrée et observaient en silence leurs rejetons.

- Bonjour à vous jeunes gens, commença simplement Voldemort. Je suis ravi de pouvoir tous vous voir à une heure aussi tardive, mais la situation actuelle m'a forcé à accélérer mes plans, et vous rencontrer tous en faisait partie. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est on ne peut plus important, alors j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre pleine et totale attention.

- Oui mon seigneur, répondirent-ils en gardant la tête inclinée vers le sol.

- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise. L'un d'entre vous sait-il pourquoi ?

La plupart secouèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils n'en savaient absolument rien, mais le petit groupe d'ami d'Harry eux ne firent aucun geste. Voldemort remarqua d'ailleurs leur comportement et porta son attention sur eux.

- Il semblerait que certains d'entre vous aient toute de même une opinion là dessus ? Quel est votre avis Mademoiselle Greengrass ?

- Et bien… Je pense que si nous sommes réunis ici… ce serait peut être parce que vous souhaiteriez nous former à la magie noire ou quelque chose dans le genre mon seigneur, déclara Daphné en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Harry là dessus.

Le mage noir la détailla quelques instants en silence de ses yeux petits yeux rouges donnant la chair de poule. La jeune fille crut avoir dit une bêtise et s'attendait à recevoir un châtiment pour cela, mais le rictus du seigneur des ténèbres la rassura légèrement.

- Exactement Daphné. Vous êtes très perspicace. Comme vous le savez déjà, vos parents sont sous mes ordres depuis quelques temps à présent. Plus le temps passe et plus le nombre de mangemort s'accroit, mais bien souvent la plupart ne viennent vers moi que par crainte d'être un jour tué ou par simple convoitise. Beaucoup n'ont presque aucun talent particulier et n'ont la vie sauve que pour m'avoir apporté une quelconque information utile ou un service rendu servant mes intérêts. Queudver ici présent en est un parfait exemple.

Le concerné seul dans son coin tremblait de peur devant le regard effrayant de son maitre en poussant des petits couinements.

- Malgré tout, il me reste toujours de fidèles serviteurs comme vos parents qui s'avèrent être des sorciers et sorcières accomplis qui remplissent parfaitement les tâches que je leur confie et qui ne m'obéissent que parce qu'ils partagent les mêmes idéologies que moi. Ces mêmes parents vous ont éduqué et vous ont inculqué les mêmes valeurs que les leurs, valeurs que vous partagez j'espère…

Les dix enfants hochèrent la tête, avides d'entendre la suite.

- C'est ce genre de mangemort que je recherche, et vous, vous serez la prochaine génération de mes serviteurs. C'est un immense honneur que je vous fais là, vous serez les premiers à bénéficier de mon enseignement en termes de magie noire. Agiter une baguette pour faire apparaitre un bouquet de fleurs ou des petites bulles moussantes, très peu pour moi. Non, je préfère laisser cela à cet idiot de Dumbledore. Pour ma part, je vous enseignerai tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les maléfices les plus sombres que je connaisse afin que vous deveniez les plus puissants mangemorts que l'on puisse rencontrer. Vous serez l'élite, l'accomplissement d'un rêve, l'image que l'on puisse se faire d'un mangemort parfait et m'aiderez dans mon œuvre de domination du monde magique. Vous serez récompensés vous ainsi que votre famille au-delà de vos espérances pour cela, sachez-le. Sachez également que vous faites partie des dix familles les plus pures et nobles existantes encore en Grande Bretagne, alors montrez vous en digne et faites honneur à vos ancêtres.

Harry comme les autres devint franchement très motivé à commencer au plus vite la formation avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Savoir qu'il pourrait apprendre des sortilèges sombres et connaître des formes obscures de magie noire l'enchantait énormément, de même que la perspective d'aider le mage noir dans sa volonté de renverser la société actuelle et d'en bâtir une nouvelle sur un nouveau modèle : Celui des Sang-purs.

- Nos réunions auront lieu une fois par mois, et je communiquerai la date de chacune d'elles à vos parents afin de vous tenir au courant. Sachez bien que durant cette formation, je me montrerai particulièrement intransigeant avec vous, et que les punitions seront fréquentes si je n'obtiens pas les résultats espérés. Avant que nous nous quittions, j'aimerais vous faire passer à chacun un petit test afin d'évaluer vos capacités de résistance par rapport à certains sortilèges pour que je puisse me faire ma propre opinion de votre niveau.

Harry put distinctement entendre certains de ses nouveaux camarades déglutirent difficilement. La perspective de recevoir des sortilèges et de servir de cobaye à Voldemort était loin d'être réjouissante.

- Rassurez-vous, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, ajouta Voldemort d'un ton doucereux, bien qu'à l'avenir les blessures risquent d'être beaucoup plus fréquentes. Pour l'instant nous allons nous contenter de voir votre degré de résistance si j'utilise sur vous… L'impérium. Vous connaissez sans doute ce sortilège, non ?

Les enfants devant lui hochèrent tous la tête, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient soulagés d'apprendre que le test ne comporterait que ce maléfice. Cependant Voldemort allait peut être leur demander de faire des choses dangereuses lorsqu'ils seraient soumis à l'impérium.

- Bien alors… Qui veut commencer ? siffla t-il.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, demandant en silence à l'autre si il souhaitait passer avant. Cependant, Théodore les devança et s'approcha du seigneur des ténèbres à pas mesuré.

- Moi mon seigneur.

- Voilà qui est courageux Théodore. As-tu déjà subit ce sortilège par le passé, ou as-tu déjà vu quelqu'un le subissant ?

- Malheureusement non mon seigneur, répondit-il. Mais je me suis beaucoup documenté là-dessus et je connais quelques bases sur ce sortilège impardonnable.

- C'est parfait. Prépare-toi maintenant… Impero !

Un éclair blanc sortit de la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres et frappa Théodore de plein fouet. Celui-ci chancela légèrement, mais tint bon. Harry observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt la scène se déroulant devant lui, et s'amusa à compter intérieurement les secondes pour connaitre la durée de résistance de son ami. Au bout de dix secondes à peine, Théodore se mit soudainement à faire des roulades sur le sol avant d'enchainer quelques figures acrobatiques sous l'œil amusé des autres enfants. Les parents quant à eux regardaient la scène en silence, chacun attendant avec plus ou moins d'anxiété que vienne le tour de leur fils ou fille.

- Bien, ce n'est pas trop mal pour un début Théodore, affirma Voldemort en le libérant du maléfice d'un coup de baguette. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de marge pour le progrès. Il faut beaucoup de volonté et de caractère pour se libérer de l'impérium, ce dont à l'évidence tu manques encore. Mais nous corrigerons cela plus tard. Au suivant.

Un à un, les futurs mangemorts s'avancèrent vers le mage noir et se prirent le sortilège. Harry remarqua aussitôt que ses camarades ne parvenaient pas à résister plus d'une dizaine de seconde au maléfice avant de se laisser entièrement contrôler et effectuer des choses étranges. La palme du disciple le plus mauvais fut sans nul doute attribuée à Goyle qui se mit à imiter un chat au bout de trois secondes à peine. Le tour de Drago vint rapidement, mais à l'inverse des autres, il résista beaucoup plus longuement à l'impérium et se mit à imiter une ballerine de danse classique au terme d'une vingtaine de secondes. Le voir faire des pointes et des arabesques acheva Harry qui essaya péniblement de contenir le fou rire qui le tiraillait bien malgré lui, détail qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Voldemort.

- Je vois que ce cher Henry s'amuse beaucoup. Pourquoi ne se joindrait-il pas à nous ?

La phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation, aussi Harry s'attela à s'approcher le plus rapidement possible du mage noir et à se poster face à lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à présent le dernier à passer devant lui et Voldemort de son côté levait déjà sa baguette pour la pointer dans sa direction.

- Voyons voir combien de temps résisteras-tu à ce sortilège Henry Lestrange, et si tu as assez de volonté pour le repousser… Impero !

Harry éprouva aussitôt une sensation extraordinaire, comme si tous ses soucis et ses problèmes étaient subitement sortis de sa tête et avaient à présent laissaient place à un sentiment d'euphorie qu'il était bien difficile à définir. Parfaitement détendu, il attendit patiemment l'ordre du seigneur des ténèbres tout en sentant vaguement les regards des autres personnes présentes fixés sur lui. Il entendit soudainement la voix de Voldemort qui résonnait dans son esprit.

« Imite un lapin. Bondis comme lui à travers la salle. »

Obéissant, Harry s'affaissa légèrement pour se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Oui… Saute maintenant. »

Alors qu'il allait poser ses mains sur le sol et s'agenouiller pour pouvoir bondir, une autre voix dans sa tête fit son apparition et lui disait à quel point il était stupide de faire cela devant toutes ces personnes.

« Je t'ordonne de sauter Henry Lestrange… »

La voix dans sa tête se fit à nouveau entendre, et s'amusait à contester l'ordre de Voldemort. Elle se permit même de lui dire à quel point elle n'en avait pas envie et que quoi qu'il puisse dire, elle camperait sur ses positions.

« Saute ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Harry se rendit compte que bien malgré lui ses jambes avaient pris de l'élan et l'avait propulsé au pied de Voldemort, tête la première. Il sentit une vilaine douleur au niveau du poignet lorsqu'il était finalement tombé dessus en essayant vainement de se rattraper. Et à en juger par la douleur qu'il ressentait également au genou gauche, il avait pour le moins raté son saut.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! lança joyeusement Voldemort en le libérant du maléfice. Relève-toi Henry Lestrange. Vraiment excellent ! Tu as résisté pleinement au sortilège et bien failli le repousser ! Parvenir à cet exploit à un âge aussi jeune… C'était la première fois que tu subissais ce sortilège ?

- Oui… Mon seigneur, articula difficilement Harry.

- étonnant, je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu deviendras un excellent serviteur. Tes parents peuvent être fiers de toi ! As-tu déjà appris à lancer ce sortilège ?

- Pas encore mon seigneur, mais j'ai commencé depuis une semaine à apprendre à lancer le sortilège Doloris sur un être humain, un vulgaire moldu pourrissant dans nos cachots.

- Très intéressant… Ton apprentissage sera à l'évidence bien plus rapide que ceux des autres. Il faut du temps pour parvenir à résister pleinement à l'imperium, d'autant plus que je n'y ai pas mis moi-même beaucoup d'investissement personnel pour tenter de te dominer complètement, mais je pense qu'avec encore deux ou trois séances en ma compagnie tu parviendras à ce résultat. Tu peux disposer.

Harry s'inclina respectueusement devant Voldemort et retourna à sa place en boitillant légèrement. Jetant un regard en biais à ses camarades, il remarqua une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Drago, peut être… de la jalousie. Néanmoins lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, son cousin lui fit un léger sourire comme pour le féliciter. Il remarqua également le petit sourire de Daphné et de Tracey qui elles-aussi semblaient très contentes pour lui.

- Je pense que j'en ai assez vu pour cette soirée. Nous nous reverrons donc dans un mois mes jeunes disciples. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à demander à vos parents qu'ils vous entrainent à résister à l'impérium. Sachez que celui ou celle qui prendra cette formation à la légère sera sévèrement puni. Bonne soirée à vous.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi mon seigneur, dirent-ils tous simultanément.

A peine les adieux faits que chacun se hâta d'aller prendre des nouvelles auprès de sa famille. Harry fut le dernier à approcher ses parents étant donné qu'il boitait toujours un peu.

- Henry ! Je suis si fière de toi ! s'exclama joyeusement Bellatrix en se penchant pour l'enserrer fortement. Résister à l'impérium alors que c'est la première fois ! Tu es vraiment très précoce pour ton âge tu sais ? Bien des adultes ne parviennent même pas à le combattre !

- Ce petit test a au moins le mérite de faire ressortir du lot les futures graines de champion, déclara Rodolphus en passant affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Pourrions-nous rentrer rapidement maman ? Non pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais beaucoup faire soigner mon genou.

- Oh… oui bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras mon chéri !

Ils quittèrent quelques secondes plus tard non sans auparavant saluer une dernière fois le seigneur des ténèbres qui était resté là à les observer en silence. Une fois la salle entièrement vide, son serpent Nagini s'approcha de lui et monta sur ses épaules.

- Vraiment étonnant… Finalement je ne regrette absolument pas le choix que j'ai fait il y a déjà presque sept ans concernant ce garçon. Il deviendra un très grand sorcier, cela ne fait aucun doute, et mieux vaut l'avoir sous mon aile dès maintenant que sous celle de Dumbledore. J'ai hâte de voir ce que te réserve l'avenir Henry Lestrange… Où plutôt devrais-je dire Harry Potter.

Loin de là, dans un quartier sombre mais bourgeois de la banlieue de Londres, Lily Potter fixait sans discontinuer l'écran de télévision affichant sans discontinuer les éternelles publicités pour un quelconque produits de consommations ou d'assurances du salon du 12, square Grimmaurd. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité était décorée par une multitude de meubles appartenant à la noble et vieille famille des Black, mais également de quelques objets appartenant au monde moldu qu'elle avait eu bien du mal à installer dans la bâtisse et surtout à faire fonctionner, comme le poste de télé qu'elle ne cessait de quitter depuis maintenant six jours. Cela faisait près de sept ans désormais qu'elle vivait ici après que Sirius ai souhaité qu'elle emménage ici suite au terrible drame d'Halloween ayant détruit sa famille, et durant ce laps de temps, elle avait eu largement le temps de s'habituer à cette grande demeure de plusieurs étages austère et froide. Même la peinture représentant la mère de Sirius dans le petit hall d'entrée qui pestait sur quiconque osait faire du bruit ainsi que sur les « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « traitres à leurs sangs » avait fini par l'accoutumer. Pour l'instant, son esprit divaguait sur les évènements des derniers jours, et à cette simple pensée, ses yeux se remplissaient fréquemment de larmes. Elle avait l'impression de revivre cette soirée du 31 octobre 1981, sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas son mari et son fils qu'elle perdait mais sa sœur, Petunia Dursley. Elle avait appris le terrible drame le lendemain, alors qu'elle écoutait les informations moldus depuis le poste de radio de la cuisine. Une affaire étrange selon les journalistes qui avait pris tout le monde de court. Qui aurait cru qu'un chef d'entreprise comme Vernon Dursley assassinerait sauvagement son épouse ? Personne ne parvenait à expliquer son geste, et c'est pourquoi elle essayait depuis bientôt une semaine de recueillir des informations grâce aux reportages relatant cette affaire dans les médias.

- Une information de dernière minute vient de nous parvenir…

La voix de la présentatrice télé la sortit de sa torpeur tandis qu'elle se redressa subitement de son fauteuil pour mieux écouter. Peut être avaient-ils enfin trouvé quelque chose de concret ?

- Il semblerait que le conflit entre l'Iran et l'Irak vient de prendre un nouveau tournant. D'après des sources sures proches des services secrets américain, des armes chimiques auraient été utilisé sur la population d'Halabja, une petite ville de la province d'As –Sulaymaniya par l'armée Irakienne. Aucune information supplémentaire pour l'instant mais nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous en apprendrons davantage.

Lily souffla d'agacement. Evidemment, le sort de ces familles kurdes la peinait, mais elle avait tellement espéré que cette fois-ci un début de réponse lui serait apporté pour comprendre pourquoi subitement Vernon Dursley avait assassiné aussi sauvagement sa sœur Pétunia et surtout ce qu'il était advenu de leur fils Dudley dont le corps n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se souvint que Dudley et Harry avait pour ainsi dire le même âge et que peut être ils auraient pu avoir l'opportunité de se connaitre si tous ces malheurs ne s'étaient pas abattus sur eux.

- Dans le reste de l'actualité, toujours aucune nouvelle du petit Dudley Dursley disparu dans la nuit du 19 avril. Les recherches se poursuivent toujours bien que de l'avis même des enquêteurs il y ait peu d'espoir de retrouver le jeune garçon qui aurait eu bientôt huit ans. Dans le même temps les enquêteurs de la police scientifique continuent d'inspecter les restes de la maison où vivait la famille Dursley afin de trouver un quelconque indice permettant d'établir quelques hypothèses quant aux raisons de ce drame. Nous retrouvons en direct John Mcarthur qui suit pour nous cette étrange affaire depuis maintenant une semaine. John est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- La météo est plutôt capricieuse et la liaison n'est pas vraiment de bonne qualité, mais je vous reçois quand même Lise, déclara le journaliste.

Lily scruta avec avidité le poste de télé sur lequel apparaissait la petite rue proprette de Privet Drive dans laquelle résidait sa grande sœur. Elle pouvait apercevoir derrière le journaliste les restes de la maison dans laquelle avait eu lieu le meurtre, tandis que les techniciens de la police scientifique s'affairaient toujours à récolter des indices parmi les décombres.

- Alors John, l'enquête avance t-elle ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit le cas. Vous savez les hommes travaillant actuellement derrière moi sont tenus au secret professionnel et ne peuvent par conséquent pas donner des pistes permettant de comprendre le déroulement de cette nuit d'horreur. Tout ce que l'on sait jusqu'à maintenant a directement été donné par les hautes autorités de la police par le biais de leur porte parole. Personne dans l'entourage de la famille ne semble cependant comprendre comment un homme sans histoire, patron d'une entreprise de perceuses fonctionnant parfaitement bien a pu du jour au lendemain devenir un meurtrier sanguinaire. Une source sure de l'enquête m'a cependant confié que l'homme aurait apparemment poignardé sa femme environ cinquante fois avant de se donner la mort. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce point que la police se penche actuellement. Personne ne sait comment cet homme est parvenu à mettre le feu à sa maison aussi rapidement alors qu'aucun objet le permettant n'a été utilisé. De même qu'il reste toujours la question du : comment a-t-il fait pour faire disparaitre le corps de son fils dans l'éventualité qu'il l'a tué sans que son épouse ne s'en rende compte ? Les premières analyses du corps ont démontré que Petunia Dursley n'a pas été drogué et que son mari s'est immolé peu de temps après son horrible geste. Le mystère reste entier.

- Merci à vous John et espérons que de nouvelles informations nous parviennent très prochainement. En Ecosse, le…

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder cela.

Lily sursauta en entendant ces paroles, certaine pourtant il y a encore quelques instants que la salle était vide. Elle était pourtant trop concentrée sur la télé pour remarquer l'arrivée de son ami habillé d'une simple robe de chambre.

- Je sais, soupira t-elle en passant distraitement une main dans ses longs cheveux. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas encore à accepter le fait que ma sœur est morte. Je veux des réponses et je veux savoir pourquoi ceci est arrivé. J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour nous puissions nous reparler et reprendre des nouvelles de l'autre, mais désormais, c'est impossible…

- Lily, marmonna Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, cesse de te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, et même en ayant fait la paix avec ta sœur, tu n'aurais jamais pu empêcher ce meurtre d'arriver.

- Peut être qu'en voyant son mari plus souvent, j'aurai pu lui trouver quelque chose de suspect et la mettre en garde. Mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et bien qu'étant particulièrement désagréable avec moi parce que je suis une sorcière, je ne lui ai rien trouvé de particulier. Il avait même l'air très amoureux de Petunia… C'est à n'y rien comprendre… Et puis son fils… Il a le même âge qu'Harry… Quand je vois ça, j'ai l'impression de retourner à cette fameuse nuit ou Voldemort emporte avec lui mon petit garçon pour le tuer. Je rêve souvent de lui en m'imaginant les terribles souffrances qu'il a pu endurer cette nuit là… Je m'imagine son petit corps au beau milieu d'une forêt grelottant de froid et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et j'ai tellement l'impression que tout ce que je voyais était vrai. C'est bête n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le temps il doit être mort… Et je n'ai même pas pu lui donner une sépulture décente. Alors imaginer qu'il en est de même pour Dudley… C'est triste…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il l'avait découverte gisant au beau milieu des débris de la chambre d'Harry. Il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour réconforter les gens et ne savait généralement pas trouver les mots pour cela, mais il souhaitait dans ce geste montrer à la jeune femme qu'il était toujours là pour elle et que cela ne changerait jamais.

- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde autour de moi meurt. D'abord ma famille, ensuite celle de ma sœur… Peut être qu'un jour ce sera toi, Remus ou même Liliane…

- Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, il ne t'arrivera rien. La mort de ta sœur n'est qu'un simple coup du sort, inutile de te blâmer davantage alors que tu n'y es strictement pour rien. Même les mangemorts ne sont pas au courant de ta filiation avec cette femme, et ne pouvait donc pas t'atteindre en s'attaquant à elle. Quant à ce qui pourrait m'arriver à moi ou à Remus, c'est à nous de savoir nous défendre et nous protéger par nous-mêmes. Tu dois seulement te préoccuper de ta fille et veiller sur elle pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques temps déjà : Il ne faut pas regarder en arrière mais continuer à aller de l'avant et faire abstraction de tout ce qui pourrait être négatif. Rappelle-toi seulement des bonnes choses, des bons moments que tu as passé avec ta sœur et tu verras que ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Tu as raison Sirius, comme toujours, dit-elle en souriant. Qui aurait cru que le coureur de jupons que tu étais à Poudlard deviendrait un homme aussi attentionné et à l'écoute des problèmes des gens ? Je bénis le ciel pour t'avoir mis sur la route de James, qui sait ce que notre vie aurait été si nous ne t'avions pas connu ?

- Quelque chose de morne et de pas franchement joyeux, déclara Sirius en esquissant un rictus moqueur. Ce pauvre James n'aurait jamais pensé à braver les interdits et à outrepasser le règlement de l'école si je n'avais pas été là !

- Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne chose finalement. Vos résultats étaient certes brillant à l'école, mais vous passiez sans doute plus de temps en retenue ou à faire de nouvelles bêtises qu'à faire vos devoirs. Vous auriez pu avoir des postes importants au sein du ministère si tout ça n'avait pas fait tâche dans votre dossier scolaire.

- Oh tu sais, moins nous en faisions et mieux nous nous portions. Et puis, on n'était pas vraiment du genre à travailler derrière un bureau. Le travail sur le terrain, y'a que ça de vrai, et être Auror était vraiment un poste parfait pour nous.

Lily souriait gaiement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle se souvenait encore de cette soirée où James était rentré à la maison en bondissant de joie après avoir appris qu'il était accepté au sein des Aurors, alors que dans le même temps elle-même avait passé avec brio les tests pour devenir médicomage, un poste qu'elle a depuis quitté.

- Bon je vais me coucher, lança Sirius en se levant. Demain est une longue journée et Scrimgeour attend mon rapport le plus vite possible sur cet incident sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a une semaine. Mieux vaut faire bonne impression et arriver pour une fois à l'heure au bureau !

Son amie hocha la tête et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de reporter son attention sur le poste de télévision. L'information diffusé actuellement n'avait pas grand intérêt et c'est avec une certaine résignation qu'elle se résolut à l'éteindre et à elle aussi se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! Donc voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre. J'ai oublié de mentionner la semaine dernière que nous faisons un bon dans le temps de trois ans. Donc si vous êtes bon en calcul… Harry a 11 ans maintenant ! Inutile donc de vous dire ce qui se passera en septembre je suppose ?**

**Enfin bref maintenant passons aux commentaires :**

**Gb88/Orionblack17 : Merci encore pour vous commentaires et pour répondre à ta question Gb, Heu… En fait tu veux savoir si Harry reprendra son apparence et sa vie auprès de Lily ou si il restera jusqu'au bout au côté de Bellatrix et des mangemorts ? Bah je suis désolé, je ne vais pas spoiler quelque chose d'aussi important :/**

**Stormtrooper2 : Comme l'a dit Rodolphus, ce test a au moins eu le mérite de voir les graines de champion, et on constate que Drago et Harry sont effectivement beaucoup plus résistants à l'impérium. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que les autres seront nuls, loin de là ! Pour Harry et Daphné, nous en saurons davantage sur eux au fil des chapitres, comment ils se sont connus etc…**

**Dylan42hp : C'est drôle parce que beaucoup de gens aiment moins cette partie du chapitre, alors que c'est justement une idée que m'ont soumis quelques lecteurs. Moi-même je trouve ce moment un peu plat, bancal… enfin bref. Pour les amis d'Harry, leur comportement sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure, au risque pour certains d'être totalement invisibles par rapport à d'autres.**

**Bon fini le blabla, maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais font partie de l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling (hormis quelques uns qui sont le résultat de mon imagination).**

A première vue, personne ne soupçonnerait le manoir des Lestrange de renfermer de lourds secrets entre ses murs. La demeure n'était certes pas très accueillante avec sa façade grisâtre et ses grandes tours aux toits pointus, mais cela était parfaitement comblé par l'image que les habitants des lieux donnaient au reste du monde. Les époux Lestrange en public donnaient l'impression d'être un couple uni et parfait ; tous les deux étaient beaux, jeunes, riches, cordiales et amicales avec quiconque ne les importunait pas et se montraient respectables en société. Pour compléter le tableau, ils avaient deux enfants aussi connus et appréciés que leurs parents, si ce n'est plus. Pas un seul mois ne passait sans qu'une petite anecdote ou un article ne parlent d'eux et de leurs adorables enfants aussi parfaits que le sont leurs parents. Le fils ainé avait même fait une fois la couverture d'un magasine traitant du fait qu'il soit un futur très bon parti pour la gente féminine alors qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années à peine. A l'occasion, les Lestrange organisaient des soirées dansantes à l'intérieur de leur manoir en invitant les personnalités les plus en vogue de la communauté magique afin d'asseoir un peu plus leur écrasante popularité. Bien souvent les invités ressortaient ravis de ces bals et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur leurs hôtes par la suite, bien qu'ils se questionnaient tout de même sur le fait que cette famille utilisait ses elfes de maison afin d'amener et de ramener directement chez eux leurs convives. Personne ne savait précisément où la demeure de Bellatrix et Rodolphus se trouvait de ce fait mais personne ne s'en souciait plus que ça ; après tout, tout le monde pouvait avoir ses petits secrets et surtout son intimité se disaient-ils. Si quelqu'un cependant s'était attardé sur toutes les protections mises sur la maison pour la rendre incartable, sur le fait que personne ne pouvait leur rendre visite que ce soit par transplanage ou par cheminée mis à part de rares privilégiés, il aurait surement trouvé cela louche et aurait eu bien raison. Toute cette richesse, ce luxe, cette somptuosité qui sentait à plein nez dans chacune des pièces de la demeure n'était pas due au hasard, ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Qui aurait crû en effet que les Lestrange possédaient des cachots et des salles de torture sous leur maison ? Tout le monde sait que dans chaque grand manoir se cache un sous-sol, mais Rodolphus avait depuis longtemps transformé le sien en cave à vins, collectionnant des centaines de grands crus dont il se targuait par la suite d'être le possesseur. Par contre, une autre partie bien dissimulée aux regards indiscrets était inconnue du grand public. De nombreuses pièces renfermant des prisonniers de tout âge et de toute condition étaient installées sous les fondations sans que personne ne le sache. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'une d'elle que Dudley Dursley, un jeune garçon de onze ans tentait tant bien que mal de survivre. Attaché comme un animal à une chaine en métal incrustée dans le mur, les bras et jambes également retenus lui offrant une mobilité très réduite, il attendait plus ou moins patiemment que le temps passe.

Il aurait bien voulu observer la pièce austère et froide l'entourant, les couteaux et autres armes contondantes fixés sur les murs qui lui avaient si souvent entaillés la peau, la table au centre de la cellule où on l'avait tellement torturé, les rongeurs qui avaient élus domicile dans ce qui était sa pièce à vivre depuis trois ans maintenant et qui lui mordillaient la peau quand il n'y avait pas une rare miette de pain sur le sol crasseux du cachot, mais il ne le pouvait pas. La pièce comme toujours était entièrement plongée dans le noir, aggravant un peu plus son état mental. Vivre toute l'année dans une pièce sombre sans pouvoir même une seule fois être éclairé par les rayons du soleil achevait de le détruire à petit feu. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps, et ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps maintenant il était ici. Il avait rapidement fini par arrêter de compter les jours défilants, de toute façon il aurait été difficile pour lui de savoir si il faisait jour ou si la nuit avait prit place dans le ciel.

« A quoi cela te servirait-il de savoir si le soleil brille et si les petits oiseaux chantent ? » lui avait-on dit un jour où il avait quand même voulu en savoir davantage sur le temps s'écoulant en dehors de ces murs.

Lui même ne le savait pas, mais dans tous les cas il était certain d'une chose, c'est que du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce inconfortable, encore en pyjama et à moitié endormi avec une violente douleur à la tête. Ses geôliers étaient rapidement venus le voir, un homme, une femme et leur jeune fils, et avaient annoncé à ce dernier qu'il était son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire. Les deux jeunes garçons n'avaient pas vraiment compris au départ de quoi il était question, avant que la mère du garçon ne lui explique que dorénavant, le garçon enchainé devant lui serait le cobaye dans son apprentissage des sortilèges. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Dudley de découvrir que les sorciers existaient, et au départ, il crut à une mascarade orchestrée par ses parents. Mais quand le premier doloris le frappa de plein fouet, il déchanta rapidement. Le garçon, qui n'était nul autre que Harry avait rapidement pris gout à cela et ne se contentait pas d'utiliser la magie sur lui : Il s'entrainait également à la manipulation des armes par le biais de Bellatrix qui lui enseignait entre autre l'escrime sous toutes ses formes en plus de ses leçons de musique, mais également des cours plus poussés sur la biologie, notamment connaître l'emplacement des différents points vitaux sur le corps de l'être humain ou encore les zones sensibles de l'anatomie de l'Homme, des renseignements utiles à savoir pour quelqu'un souhaitant faire avouer ses secrets les plus compromettant à une tierce personne. Mais comme Dudley n'était qu'un simple moldu, Harry se contentait de lui entailler fréquemment la peau si ce n'est lui perforer, et cela par simple plaisir.

Et cela faisait plusieurs années que Dudley endurait cela, qu'il criait de douleur, qu'il suppliait son geôlier d'arrêter, qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes qu'on abrège ses souffrances, mais jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait accédé à sa requête. Et il se retrouvait là, recroquevillé sur le sol, dans un vieux pyjama usé et déchiré trop petit pour lui, d'une maigreur à damner un saint et d'une saleté repoussante qui aurait fait hurler de dégout sa mère. Il ne faisait pas attention au monde qui l'entourait, se contentant d'observer l'obscurité devant lui d'un œil morne et en écoutant les plaintes de son estomac qui criait famine fréquemment. Il aurait pu rester dans cette contemplation pendant encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas entendu distinctement des bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte de sa cellule. Apparemment, un des habitants du manoir se promenait dans « le couloir des horreurs » comme il aimait à le surnommer. Il tressaillit légèrement en constatant que les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant sa cellule et qu'une clef tournait dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout d'un certain temps, mais il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour pouvoir distinguer la silhouette du nouvel arrivant. Cependant la voix mielleuse qu'entendit Dudley par la suite ne lui laissait guère de doute quant à l'identité de la personne. Il en frémit aussitôt de peur.

- Bonjour Dudley.

Il ne lui répondit pas, non pas par bravoure, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de se rebeller contre ses geôliers, mais tout simplement parce qu'il préférait conserver ses dernières forces pour autre chose que parler.

- On peut dire que tu commences bien, tu oses ne pas me répondre. Peut être qu'un Doloris te déliera la langue…, affirma l'inconnu.

- N-Non… pitié… pas Doloris…, balbutia le prisonnier.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, mais Dudley sentit qu'il s'agitait légèrement. Il entendit distinctement la porte d'entrée se refermer violemment avec un bruit sourd puis des pas se dirigeant sur sa droite ainsi qu'un léger bruit suivit d'une incantation. Une légère langue de feu sortit d'un petit bâton et se posa sur une torche qui s'enflamma aussitôt. La lueur du brasier permit au prisonnier de mieux détailler la personne présente avec lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Henry Lestrange lui avait fait l'immense honneur de sa présence. En trois ans, il avait eu largement l'occasion de voir le visage de celui qui s'amusait à le torturer. Harry avait depuis le temps perdu sa petite bouille enfantine et avait laissé place à un visage plus dur, plus sombre et affichait sans cesse un regard froid faisant pâlir de peur Dudley chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ses yeux qui autrefois laissait encore apparaitre une toute petite lueur de malice et d'insouciance faisaient désormais transparaitre toute la cruauté et la folie meurtrière dont il était capable. L'autre point notable de son changement et sa taille, qui avait brusquement augmenté au cours des années écoulées, ainsi que ses cheveux qu'il gardait long à l'image de sa mère et qu'il nouait en une soigneuse queue de cheval. Pour finir, il avait finit par adopter un nouveau style vestimentaire : En plus de sa robe de sorcier, il avait l'habitude de porter à présent un costume trois pièces très élégant le faisant ressembler encore davantage à un aristocrate.

- Redresse-toi, ordonna Harry en le scrutant. Depuis quand m'accueille t-on complètement recroquevillé sur le sol ?

- Pardon…, marmonna Dudley en s'asseyant difficilement pour s'adosser au mur. J'avais oublié…

- Je vois ça, déclara Harry d'un ton peu aimable. Alors… comment a été ta semaine Dudley ? ajouta t-il d'un ton faussement intéressé en replaçant la torche dans son socle. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé seul dans ce cachot ?

- Si… un peu… Pas beaucoup mangé…

- Tu as eu la même ration de soupe et de pain que d'habitude et c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour te garder en vie, alors ne raconte pas de bêtises veux-tu.

Comme si quatre bols de soupe et quelques tranches de pain dur par semaine suffisaient à subvenir à ses besoins songeait amèrement le prisonnier. Mais pour rien au monde il ne s'en plaindrait. Il n'était certes pas très intelligent et les divers maléfices subis n'ont rien arrangé, mais il se doutait bien que contester les paroles d'Harry équivalait à subir une nouvelle séance de torture.

- Estime toi heureux que maman te garde en vie, ajouta Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table de torture au centre de la pièce. Elle pourrait te laisser crever comme un chien tout comme ton dernier compagnon de cellule. Heureusement pour toi qu'elle pense qu'il me faut un cobaye pour mes sortilèges et vu que tu sembles plutôt résistant… Tu pourras la remercier la prochaine fois que tu la verras.

Intérieurement, Dudley trouva l'idée complètement absurde. Il préférait encore mourir que d'avoir à supporter une fois de plus des sortilèges Doloris en série ou un maléfice de découpe ; Sa cicatrice sur la cuisse gauche avait déjà bien du mal à se refermer. Il était lui-même étonné d'avoir toujours en partie ses esprits alors que ses anciens camarades de cellule eux avaient perdu petit à petit les leurs.

- Tu… Tu es venu me… torturer ? demanda t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Le vouvoiement Dudley, lui rappela Harry en frottant avec son doigt sur une petite tâche incrustée sur l'une de ses chaussures parfaitement cirées. Il n'y a que les gens de mon rang où encore au dessus ainsi que mes amis qui peuvent me tutoyer je te rappelle, et tu n'es certainement pas de cela.

- Pardon… je vous prie de m'ex-excuser…

- Voilà qui est mieux, déclara Harry en croisant les bras. Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas venu te torturer. Le manoir est pour l'instant entièrement vide et je m'ennuyais, vois-tu ? J'étais en train de lire tranquillement la gazette du sorcier quand je me suis dit que tu serais peut être enclin à vouloir te renseigner sur l'actualité du monde extérieur.

Il accompagna la parole au geste et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe la dernière édition du magasine sur laquelle deux photos représentants Albus Dumbledore et un homme de grande taille figuraient. Dudley essaya de comprendre le sens de ces paroles qui pourtant n'avait rien de compliqué. Mais son cerveau enregistrait plus longuement que les autres les informations transmises à cause des chocs à répétitions, et utiliser de longues phrases n'arrangeait strictement rien à l'affaire. Cependant les mots « Gazette », « actualité » et « extérieur » firent mouche dans sa tête et il acquiesça mollement pour montrer qu'il souhaitait effectivement en apprendre plus sur le reste du monde qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son enfermement.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais connaître ? La page sport peut-être ? demanda t-il en feuilletant le journal. Depuis le temps, peut-être as-tu enfin compris les règles du Quidditch. Notre dernière leçon avait été pour le moins houleuse si je me souviens bien, tu n'arrivais même pas à mémoriser le nom des ballons. C'est sur que cela change de ton stupide jeu de moldu se jouant avec une seule balle, le « foute bowle » je crois.

Malgré lui, Dudley pouffa très légèrement devant l'intonation prise par Harry pour désigner son sport favori. Grave erreur.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? demanda Harry d'une voix doucereuse mais cachant en vérité une grande colère.

- N-non je… j'avais quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge…

- Ne me ment pas ! s'écria soudainement Harry. Je déteste par-dessus tout que l'on me mente ! Endoloris !

Le rayon de lumière rouge frappa Dudley à la poitrine et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. La sensation d'être transpercé par des milliers de lames sur tout le corps, d'avoir l'impression que ses os se brisaient en morceaux et que son cerveau était compressé et allait bientôt exploser était insoutenable. Des son côté, Harry ressentait autre chose, une sensation de puissance et d'extase qui emplissait tout son être à chaque fois qu'il employait ce sortilège tandis que la vision du corps convulsant de son prisonnier lui donnait un plaisir fou. Il leva finalement le sortilège au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, le temps pour Dudley de souffrir atrocement.

- Que cela te serve de leçon, cracha Harry. Tu n'es pas en position pour jouer les héros et te montrer plus courageux que tu ne l'es réellement. Le mensonge peut être une bonne chose lorsqu'il est utilisé à bon escient. Mais pour toi, cela relève plutôt de la sottise pure et simple.

- Pardon… ferai plus promis… pardon… pas Doloris pitié… pardon…

- Pff… tu m'ennuies déjà, souffla Harry en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Vivement que j'apprenne l'Avada Kedavra que je puisse me débarrasser de toi.

Il regarda alors la couverture du magasine sur laquelle les titres « Dumbledore ou comment l'âge m'a rendu sénile » ou encore « Rubeus Hagrid le demi-monstre de Poudlard : Jusqu'où va s'arrêter la folie du directeur de Poudlard ? » faisaient la une. Il y a encore deux ans, jamais les gens n'auraient pu voir ce genre de titre sur la première page de la gazette du sorcier. Mais cela, c'était avant que Rodolphus ne parvienne enfin à racheter le journal et commencer ainsi sa campagne de dénigrement envers le vieil homme sans pour autant faire cesser tous les articles concernant une quelconque attaque de mangemort ; Mieux valait ne pas briser sa couverture aussi stupidement. C'était toujours une joie pour la famille de lire et commenter joyeusement les divers articles traitant sur Dumbledore ou certains de ses amis faisant partie ou non de l'ordre du phœnix. Les résultats sur l'opinion publique n'étaient pas vraiment faciles à analyser, mais néanmoins une petite étude avait pu démontrer qu'en un an, le nombre d'étudiant à Poudlard avait légèrement chuté, démontrant peut être par là que les gens commençaient à se méfier du vieux sage. De même que les médias commençaient peu à peu à se montrer moins virulent envers Voldemort, le ministère lui-même avait en de rares occasions lâché du lest envers lui et avait même fait passer quelques décrets à propos des nés-moldu, notamment un sur le contrôle et la régulation des nouveaux sorciers qui chaque année intégraient la communauté magique et le collège Poudlard en espérant que cela calmerait les ardeurs du mage noir. Beaucoup de gens se rendaient compte que le ministère se laissait petit à petit dominer par Voldemort et ses infiltrés, mais personne n'osait ouvertement le dénoncer. Pour l'instant le ministre de la magie et le gouvernement se montraient toujours fermement opposés au seigneur noir et continuaient de pourchasser ses fidèles à travers le pays, mais cela deviendrait peut être différent dans les années à venir.

- J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard il y a quelques jours, déclara nonchalamment Harry. Je t'ai déjà parlé de cette école non ?

- Oui… à plusieurs reprises…

- Maman est allé acheter mes fournitures il a quelques temps maintenant, poursuivit-il. Les manuels que l'on nous demandé d'acheter sont vraiment sans grand intérêt… cela fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé le niveau d'un simple première année. Cette année à venir sera une vraie perte de temps.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'épousseter sa robe pour faire fuir une quelconque saleté avant de reprendre.

- Mes parents se sont légèrement disputés le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Mon père voulait que je poursuive mes études dans cette école car c'est là que lui et maman sont allés et sont devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, du moins en partie. Il a dit que cela m'aiderait à m'ouvrir plus au monde, à découvrir de nouvelles choses, créer de nouvelles relations avec d'autres jeunes de mon âge et surtout qu'un peu d'éloignement ne me ferait pas de mal. Maman quant à elle voulait que je reste à la maison pour continuer ma formation afin de m'éviter de croiser l'amoureux des moldus qui dirige cette école. Mais je pense que sa principale raison est qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois séparé d'elle pendant presque un an. Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est une vraie mère poule. Tu devrais la voir lorsque je vole sur mon balai à deux mètres à peine du sol, elle en ferait presque une attaque. Je dois tout le temps mettre toutes mes protections si je veux faire quelques sorties avec mon Nimbus dans notre propriété et elle vérifie elle –même qu'elles sont bien mises, c'est dire… Sa surprotection peut donner l'impression d'être exagérée, mais cela ne me dérange absolument pas je dois l'admettre. Bref, pour en revenir à leur mésentente, finalement c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui a tranché et qui nous a assuré qu'il serait bon pour moi ainsi que pour mes amis d'aller dans cette école afin de servir d'espion pour lui. Au final, c'est lui qui en tire davantage d'intérêt que mes propres parents.

- Vous pouvez parler plus lentement… comprends pas tout…

- Tu as le cerveau encore plus ramolli qu'une vieille éponge, soupira à nouveau Harry en caressant délicatement la lame d'un couteau. Je me demande pourquoi je continue à te parler alors que tu n'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un veracrasse. Même Crabbe et Goyle sont plus intelligent que toi.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… vous allez me libérer quand vous… vous serez dans votre école… ?

Harry le foudroya du regard, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

- Te libérer ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas ce que feront mes parents de toi, peut être t'utiliseront-ils pour apprendre à Cassandre à lancer à son tour le Doloris ? De toute façon personne ne t'attend dehors. Aux yeux du reste du monde, tu es mort assassiné par ton père.

Dudley ne répondit pas, mais le souvenir de ses parents était encore douloureux pour lui. Il avait rapidement appris de la bouche de Bellatrix que ses parents étaient morts assassinés et qu'elle en était la responsable. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se rappela comment la femme semblait se délecter de la façon dont s'était déroulé le meurtre quand elle lui en avait parlé. Il avait d'abord crû à un mensonge, appelant pendant des mois ses parents à l'aide pour qu'ils viennent le chercher, avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne viendraient jamais et qu'il était désormais entièrement seul. Un craquement se fit soudainement entendre, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Une petite créature aux longues oreilles portant un tablier crasseux venait d'apparaitre et s'inclinait déjà devant Harry qui arqua un sourcil en la voyant.

- Maitre Henry, excusez le pauvre Gizmo du dérangement, mais maitresse Bellatrix vient d'arriver et vous demande.

- Ah ! C'est surement pour aller chercher ma nouvelle baguette magique ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement en quittant la table sur laquelle il était assis.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta une fois arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte. Il observa quelques secondes le corps frêle et maigrelet de Dudley avant de s'adresser à l'elfe de maison qui n'avait pas bougé :

- Gizmo, donne-lui sa ration de soupe maintenant. Le pauvre va s'évanouir s'il ne mange pas bientôt. Et interdiction de lui parler, de le consoler ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Tu lui donnes son bol, point barre. Et ne t'avises pas de désobéir ou tu deviendras mon prochain cobaye pour mes Doloris.

- Ou-oui maitre Henry, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant avec de disparaitre en direction des cuisines.

- Ne crois pas que je fais cela par pitié Dudley, ajouta Harry en l'observant. Tu pourrais mourir à l'instant même que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Simplement j'aime bien entretenir mes jouets et j'espère te garder en vie au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois d'aout. Après… C'est une tout autre histoire.

Ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps dans cette cellule, Harry entreprit d'y ressortir rapidement en refermant au préalable la porte à clef. Dudley était peut être enchaîné et terriblement faible, mais mieux valait être prudent. Passant devant plusieurs autres cellules, il ne fit pas attention aux quelques personnes présentes à l'intérieur qui semblaient toutes divaguer à divers degrés. Arrivé au bout du tunnel seulement éclairé par quelques torches, il grimpa un escalier grossièrement sculpté et arriva face à un mur entièrement vierge de toute porte. Il sortit machinalement un petit couteau de poche de sa poche et se coupa légèrement l'index avant d'étaler son sang sur les briques. Le mur qui avait été programmé pour ne s'ouvrir qu'en reconnaissant le sang d'un Lestrange ou d'un Black pivota de telle sorte qu'il put enfin revenir au hall d'entrée. Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère était déjà présente et semblait passablement impatiente s'il en jugeait par la semelle de sa botte qu'elle faisait claquer sans discontinuer sur les dalles du sol. Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant le mur cachant le passage secret coulisser et observa suspicieusement son jeune fils s'avancer vers elle, un air innocent sur le visage.

- Et bien j'ai failli attendre Henry. Que faisais-tu dans les cachots ?

- Je m'exerçais au sortilège Doloris sur Dudley maman. Je craignais de perdre la main à force d'être inactif.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu un seul hurlement de douleur depuis que je suis rentrée ? demanda t-elle avec méfiance.

- Tout simplement parce que cet idiot n'a même plus assez de force pour le faire maman, répondit simplement Harry qui avait déjà anticipé cette conversation et avait par conséquent réfléchi à une réponse crédible depuis sa sortie de la cellule. De toute façon j'ai renforcé le sortilège d'insonorisation des cellules pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent nos prisonniers crier. Tu aurais dû le voir, il tient à peine sur ses jambes. Je me suis résolu à ne lui en administrer qu'un seul car le bougre n'aurait certainement pas survécu à un deuxième.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Bellatrix qui abandonna rapidement son air soupçonneux pour reprendre un visage normal.

- Tu devrais éviter d'utiliser trop fréquemment ce sortilège, conseilla t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur. Le Doloris est certes un maléfice très puissant mais il pourrait rapidement te fatiguer si tu ne fais pas attention. Ton père et moi-même ne l'utilisons que peu souvent car il consomme beaucoup d'énergie et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il en est pour toi.

- Je ferai attention, c'est promis.

Sa mère lui sourit tout en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue en marmonnant un « C'est bien mon petit garçon ça » avant de se relever et d'emprunter un couloir, Harry sur les talons.

- Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire pour réclamer ma présence ? la questionna t-il bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

- Nous devons passer chez Ollivander te procurer ta propre baguette. C'est la dernière chose qu'il te manque avant ta rentrée à… Poudlard.

- Et comment allons nous y aller ?

- Par le réseau des cheminées, annonça t-elle de façon enjouée. Morgane soit louée, nous n'aurons pas à passer par le monde moldu. La cheminée se trouvant dans le bureau de ton père sur le Chemin de Traverse a été exceptionnellement ouverte afin de nous laisser passer.

- Et nous n'irons que tous les deux ? s'enquit Harry en appréhendant une nouvelle virée shopping.

- Y vois-tu une objection ? Peut être n'aimes-tu pas passer du temps avec ta vieille mère ?

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout cela ! affirma t-il précipitamment. C'est juste que… connaissant Cassandre et son gout prononcé pour le lèche-vitrine, cette journée aurait été très longue et pénible.

Les années passant, Harry avait en effet remarqué que sa petite sœur en plus de devenir de plus en plus insupportable avec lui commençait à se comporter d'une bien curieuse manière à l'image de ses ainées. C'était à croire que les femmes dans la famille Black ne vivaient que pour le shopping et étaient toutes condamnées à être superficielles à souhait. D'ailleurs la dernière lubie de Cassandre était de devenir styliste et elle avait entrepris de relooker son grand frère en donnant son opinion sur la manière dont il était habillé et ce qu'il faudrait qu'il modifie dans son apparence pour ne plus ressembler à « un gnome portant une perruque ».

- Ta sœur est actuellement chez les Greengrass en compagnie de son amie Astoria, répondit Bellatrix en pénétrant dans la grande salle à manger. Elle ne sera de retour que demain matin.

- Ce qui me laisse une demi-journée de tranquillité, souffla à demi-mot Harry.

Sa mère ne sembla pas avoir entendu sa petite remarque vis-à-vis de Cassandre et s'approcha de la grande cheminée de marbre. Un petit feu ronflant était déjà allumé mais était bien trop insignifiant pour pouvoir réchauffer quoi que ce soit. Elle prit un petit sac posé à côté de l'âtre et plongea sa main dedans, ressortant quelques secondes plus tard une poignée de poudre noire qu'elle jeta dans le feu. Aussitôt les flammes devinrent plus grandes et prirent une teinte émeraude.

- Bon Inutile de te rappeler comment tu dois procéder ? Alors prend une petite poignée de poudre et avance-toi dans le feu.

Harry obéit et fit ce que lui demandait Bellatrix. Il s'avança rapidement en direction de la cheminée et prit place à l'intérieur, prenant tant bien que mal appui sur les buches fumantes.

- Maison d'édition de la gazette du sorcier ! dit-il à haute voix en jetant la poudre qu'il tenait à ses pieds.

Harry se mit brusquement à tournoyer sur lui-même et de plus en plus vite tandis que la salle à manger disparut de son champ de vision dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Il se sentit brusquement emporter à travers le réseau des cheminées et se déplaçait à présent si rapidement que les rares cheminées défilant devant lui ne lui permirent de voir que des images floues des différents salons par lesquels il passait. Il contint tant bien que mal le mal de cœur qui le tiraillait en fermant les yeux, espérant que cette expérience se finisse rapidement. Si il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait particulièrement, c'était bien les déplacements par cheminette qui avait la particularité de le faire se sentir malade. Lorsqu'enfin il sentit qu'il ralentissait, il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le plancher d'une nouvelle pièce devant lui et s'empêcher par la même occasion de s'écraser sur le sol.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de sortir de là, lui conseilla la voix de Rodolphus. Ta mère ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Harry acquiesça et s'extirpa rapidement de l'âtre pour poser les pieds dans le bureau de son père. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à deux reprises depuis le rachat du journal, mais il était toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Des meubles en bois vernis disposés partout à travers la pièce, des bibliothèques regorgeant de livres, de riches tapis disposés sur le sol et de magnifiques étoffes accrochées aux fenêtres du bureau circulaire faisaient parties du décor environnant. Au centre, un immense bureau en chêne sur lequel des centaines de papier s'empilaient ainsi que d'autres bibelots personnels comme des cadres pour les photos de famille. Le meuble était entouré par deux fauteuils en cuir noir et une chaise de bureau imposante sur laquelle était assis Rodolphus qui griffonnait une note avec sa plume. Derrière son père, les deux blasons des familles Lestrange et Black trônaient fièrement sur le mur et étaient tous deux accompagnés par la devise allant à chacun d'entre eux.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée mon grand ? demanda son père en ne quittant pas des yeux son parchemin.

- Rien de très intéressant, avoua Harry en prenant place sur un siège en face de lui. J'ai consacré mon temps libre à lire tes deux derniers numéros de la gazette du sorcier.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Ton dernier article sur ce demi-géant était vraiment intéressant. Il démontre parfaitement à quel point Dumbledore ne semble pas se préoccuper de la sécurité de ses étudiants. Le ministère de la magie devrait songer à faire une enquête sur la relation liant le directeur à son garde chasse par ailleurs. Peut être que le vieil homme est menacé par cette chose qui pourrait éventuellement se montrer violente envers lui ? Il est à moitié géant après tout et donc sujet aux sautes d'humeurs.

- Je n'y avais pas songé…, répondit Rodolphus en levant les yeux au plafond tout en caressant distraitement sa joue avec le duvet de sa plume. Une éventuelle mise sous pression de Dumbledore qui aurait trop peur de ce Hagrid pour songer à le faire partir ? Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait même se révéler intéressant.

Harry lui sourit, content d'avoir pu lui être utile. Il entendit derrière lui un léger bruit semblable au bruit produit par une rafale de vent rapidement accompagné par des bruits de talons et les lamentations de Bellatrix qui fulminait toujours lorsqu'elle utilisait ce moyen de locomotion.

- Bon sang ! Je ne me ferai jamais à ça ! Pesta t-elle en s'avançant vers eux. J'ai eu l'impression de retourner il y a quelques années en arrière lorsque j'avais mes nausées matinales !

- Tu pouvais passer par le monde moldu tu sais, la nargua son mari en l'observant avec amusement.

- Plutôt mourir ! fulminait-elle. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ?

- Non non, Henry et moi discutions du prochain numéro du journal et justement ton fils me proposait un sujet plutôt intéressant qui mériterait d'être davantage creusé.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- ça ma chère, tu ne le sauras qu'en lisant le prochain numéro à paraitre.

- Hm je vois… alors on se lègue contre moi ? les interrogea t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là maman, assura Harry. Simplement, nous créons tous les deux un nouveau concept se basant sur les idées préconçues que l'on rapporte aux femmes. On nous rabâche sans cesse cette idée de « solidarité féminine », et bien nous, nous mettons au point la solidarité masculine.

Regardant du coin de l'œil son père, Harry le vit hocher la tête à ses paroles, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Hé bien désolé de devoir interrompre votre petit comité de soutien, mais nous devons encore aller chercher ta baguette Henry, dit-elle d'un ton cassant, apparemment vexée d'être mise à l'écart.

- Oh j'avais presque oublié ! s'exclama t-il en se levant de sa chaise. A toute à l'heure papa !

Son père le salua également avant de replonger dans ses papiers. Harry et Bellatrix quant à eux se dirigeaient à présent vers la sortie du bâtiment, non sans observer du coin de l'œil les différentes pièces devant lesquelles ils passaient ainsi que les gens s'affairant sur leurs plans de travail et qui les saluèrent poliment en reconnaissant la petite famille du patron. Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique du seul fabricant de baguettes en Grande Bretagne, la boutique d'Ollivander. Les vacances d'été étaient bien entamées maintenant, et le Chemin de Traverse était littéralement plein à craquer de gens faisant leurs courses. Beaucoup de familles étaient présentes et achetaient toutes les fournitures nécessaires à la scolarité de leurs enfants. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des personnes portant d'innombrables sacs de course dans les bras. Harry réprima même un éclat de rire en remarquant la famille Weasley à quelques mètres d'eux essayant apparemment de marchander le prix pour des vieilles tenues scolaires plutôt en mauvais état.

- Vraiment aucune fierté, marmonna Harry en regardant Madame Weasley qui semblait presque au bord des supplications. Aucun sens de l'honneur. On a du mal à croire que ce sont tous des Sang-pur quand on les regarde. J'aurais presque pitié pour eux.

- Justement, je pensais à leur faire l'aumône mais… je songerai davantage à cela lorsque les canons de Chudley remporteront la saison de Quidditch, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver.

- Que tu es perfide maman ! lança son fils en souriant méchamment.

Sa mère lui sourit en retour avant de reprendre la route non sans prendre inconsciemment la main de son fils au passage. Harry était d'ailleurs légèrement mal à l'aise devant ce geste. Si son cousin le voyait, il lui rirait au nez et le traiterait de tous les noms. Mais bien que trouvant lui-même ce geste comme étant rabaissant, il appréciait toujours cependant le moindre contact avec elle, sentir sa peau douce contre lui et pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps par cette simple pression lui donnait autant de plaisir qu'un doloris.

- Hm… Ne trouves-tu pas que je parais plus vieille depuis quelques temps ? demanda t-elle subitement en inspectant son reflet sur la vitre d'une boutique.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, s'attardant à examiner chaque mèche de ses cheveux. Soudainement, elle poussa un petit cri suraigu et se retourna vers lui complètement affolée.

- Regarde ! dit-elle en lui montrant une mèche qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts. Un cheveu blanc !

- Par Salazar, souffla Harry, ce n'est qu'un cheveu !

- C'est le premier signe de la vieillesse qui se rapproche inexorablement ! dit-elle d'un ton alarmé. Bientôt les premières rides apparaitront, ma peau va devenir toute flasque et mes seins tomberont !

- Maman ! C'est gênant comme conversation ! marmonna Harry en rougissant légèrement tout en scrutant les environs pour voir si personne n'était là. Tout le monde vieillit un jour ou l'autre, et de toute façon comparée aux autres femmes de ton âge, tu es toujours aussi sublime !

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Par moment il se demandait qui était le plus mature des deux. Depuis quelques temps sa mère faisait une véritable fixation sur son âge et ne cessait de se contempler sous tous angles pour vérifier qu'elle possédait toujours sa silhouette de rêve.

- Bien évidemment, je ne te mentirais pas sur un sujet aussi délicat que celui là ! Après tout tu n'as que trente-cinq ans, tu es encore jeune et tu fais pâlir de jalousie toutes les jeunes filles que l'on croise alors que les hommes n'arrêtent pas de te regarder parce que tu es désirable.

Sur ce dernier point, il n'était pas vraiment certain que ce soit la vérité. Après tout Bellatrix portait souvent des robes longues cachant en grande partie son corps. Mais il était vrai que cependant, bon nombre de jeunes hommes se retournaient sur son passage pour la reluquer tandis que certaines femmes lui lançaient des regards assassins.

- Oh Henry, tu es un amour ! s'exclama t-elle subitement en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu trouves toujours les mots justes pour me réconforter. Toutes les mères du monde tueraient pour avoir un fils comme toi !

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité comme tu me l'as toujours appris, répondit simplement son fils. D'ailleurs même si un jour je dois épouser une femme, tu seras toujours à mes yeux la première femme dans ma vie et la plus belle du monde.

Cette phrase était pour le moins cliché et vieux jeu, mais elle fonctionnait toujours à merveille. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Bellatrix qui rayonnait déjà de bonheur. Son garçon était un vrai petit ange et plus le temps passait et plus elle le trouvait merveilleux. De son côté, Harry bien qu'étant sincère dans ses propos se laissa quand même à penser qu'il recevrait surement dans les jours qui viennent un petit quelque chose en cadeau pour ses paroles réconfortantes. Finalement sa mère relâcha son étreinte et essuya d'un geste de la main la petite larme qui menaçait de s'écouler.

- Je ne regrette absolument pas mes décisions passées te concernant, dit-elle sans cesser de lui sourire. Et pour rien au monde je ne reviendrai en arrière et changerai quoi que ce soit ! Allons-y Henry, la boutique d'Ollivander et toute proche !

Ils se remirent en route, l'un à côté de l'autre et observaient à de rares occasions les étales des boutiques de l'autre côté des devantures. Bellatrix bien qu'ayant repris plus confiance en elle grâce aux paroles d'Harry ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de continuer à trifouiller ses cheveux, à la recherche d'une autre mèche blanche.

- Il n'empêche que tu viens de me rappeler quelque chose d'important, lança t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton mariage ! Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de demande que j'ai pu recevoir de la part de familles souhaitant ardemment marier leur fille à toi ! Il faudrait commencer à songer à te trouver une épouse…

- Maman ! s'alarma Harry en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi. Ce… C'est… Je n'ai que onze ans enfin !

- Et alors ? Ton père et moi étions promis l'un à l'autre depuis notre naissance ! Le mariage arrangé est une pratique courante dans les plus vieilles familles de sorciers et bien que cela puisse paraitre barbare pour certaines personnes, ce contrat magique n'en est que plus nécessaire si l'on souhaite sauvegarder le patrimoine des plus grandes lignées.

- Donc cela inclut de ne pas choisir des Sang-de-Bourbe et ou des sangs-mêlés, poursuivit Harry.

- Entre autre, de toute manière je n'aurai jamais accepté cela. Ah… nous sommes arrivés !

Ils venaient tous deux de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une boutique à l'aspect délabré et pittoresque. Au dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient « Ollivander – Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant Jesus Christ ». L'unique fenêtre donnant sur la rue était relativement sale et laissait difficilement voir une baguette magique déposée sur un coussin pourpre et usé exposé dans la vitrine. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, une petite clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. Harry remarqua aussitôt que l'intérieur du commerce était minuscule du fait des colonnes d'étagères qui renfermaient toutes sa potentielle future baguette. Le seul autre élément de la pièce était une unique chaise en bois placé en son milieu pour les probables clients. La porte au fond de la boutique s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux grands yeux bleus lui donnant un air mystérieux.

- Bonjour, je m'attendais à vous voir plus tôt dans ma boutique Mr Lestrange.

L'homme s'était adressé à lui d'une voix douce qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Cependant il préféra garder le change et afficha un petit sourire poli.

- Mr Ollivander, ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mr Lestrange, assura le vieil homme en s'inclinant légèrement pour le saluer. Oh, je vois que votre mère vous accompagne, quel plaisir de vous voir également Bellatrix. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vous mettiez les pieds dans cette boutique pour acquérir votre baguette magique… 31.8 centimètres, souple et agréable en main, ventricule de dragon et noyer. Excellente pour la métamorphose.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus là pour ressasser les vieux souvenirs Ollivander, répondit sèchement Bellatrix. Veuillez plutôt fournir à Henry sa baguette magique.

L'homme se garda de faire la moindre remarque et s'attela plutôt à observer scrupuleusement Harry dont les émotions oscillaient à l'instant même entre l'agacement d'être regardé comme une bête de foire et l'appréhension pour les éventuels tests que l'homme lui ferait passer. Ollivander sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban et le déroula sous les yeux d'Harry.

- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda t-il.

- Je suis droitier.

- Tendez votre bras dans ce cas… voilà.

Il prit les mesures de son bras de l'extrémité de ses doigts à l'épaule, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude puis du coude à l'épaule avant de mesurer la hauteur entre son épaule et son pied, du pied au genou et ainsi de suite. Le manège dura assez longtemps au grand dam d'Harry qui commençait à être agacé. Ollivander continuait de le mesurer sous tous les angles, griffonnant au passage quelques notes sur un petit calepin avant de finalement se diriger vers les étagères pour prendre une dizaine de boites cartonnées qu'il déposa à côté de son client.

- Essayez celle-ci Mr Lestrange. Bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon, 22.5 centimètres. Très flexible et agréable à tenir en main. Prenez là et agitez là un peu.

- à quelques détails près, on dirait ta baguette maman, presque les mêmes caractéristiques…

Il eut à peine le temps de l'agiter que le fabricant de baguettes là lui retira aussitôt et lui en fit essayer une autre.

- Bois d'érable et plume de phœnix, 17.5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez…

Il prit le bout de bois des mains d'Ollivander, mais à peine eut-il le temps de lever la baguette que le vieil homme la lui arracha à nouveau des mains.

- Essayez celle-là Mr Lestrange. Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21.25 centimètres, très souple.

Cette troisième baguette ne convint à l'évidence pas à Harry car Ollivander la lui reprit des mains comme les deux précédentes. Les baguettes s'enchainèrent à une vitesse folle et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ils en étaient à la trentième.

- Un client très difficile, commenta le fabricant de baguettes d'un air joyeux. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver la baguette qui vous convient. Chaque sorcier possède une baguette qui lui est propre, et jusqu'à présent, jamais personne ne s'est retrouvé dépourvu par l'une d'entre elles depuis que j'officie ici. Je pense qu'une combinaison plus originale vous irait mieux. Essayez celle-ci.

Il lui tendit une baguette plutôt claire et de taille raisonnable. Il remarqua que pour une fois, Ollivander ne la lui avait pas repris des mains et se contentait d'observer son poing.

- Bois de houx et plume de phœnix, 27.5 centimètres. Facile à manier et très souple. Agitez-là.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt et fit immédiatement apparaitre une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or à son extrémité.

- Je crois que nous avons finalement trouvé celle qui vous convenait, Mr Lestrange. Je dois vous avouer que cela me laisse pour le moins songeur…

- Et pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Harry en contemplant presque amoureusement sa nouvelle baguette comme si c'était le plus bel objet au monde.

- Voyez-vous, le phœnix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume pour une autre baguette. La sœur jumelle de la votre, n'est nulle autre que celle appartenant à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous aurez un bel avenir Mr Lestrange. Après tout, Vous-Savez-Qui commet et a commis des actes terribles avec l'autre baguette, mais de grande envergure !

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, lui-même était pour le moins choqué d'apprendre que désormais, il existait une sorte de lien entre lui et le seigneur des ténèbres. Faisant tourner distraitement sa baguette entre ses doigts, il s'interrogea alors sur ses perspectives d'avenir. Après tout, avoir en sa possession une baguette à l'évidence très puissante s'il en jugeait par les mots du fabricant lui permettrait de faire de grandes choses tout comme le mage noir, et cela le gonflait d'orgueil. Regardant sa mère, il remarqua que celle-ci l'observait de manière songeuse bien qu'il n'en comprit pas la raison. Ses émotions semblaient être tiraillées entre le questionnement et la fierté. Finalement, elle se laissa aller pour la deuxième et félicita son fils d'un sourire rayonnant. Souhaitant au plus vite quitter cette boutique pour le moins sinistre, Bellatrix paya les sept gallions et se dépêcha de trainer son fils vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent en silence en direction de la maison d'édition de la gazette du sorcier, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- Maman ?

- Oui chéri ?

- à ton avis, dois-je en parler au seigneur des ténèbres de cette baguette ? Peut être aimerait-il le savoir…

Sa mère sembla réfléchir quelques instants, elle-même se demandant s'il fallait ou non lui en parler. Après tout, ce garçon était à l'origine celui qui devait éliminer le mage noir, et ce lien entre leurs baguettes l'intriguait fortement. Elle avait légèrement peur de la réaction de son maitre lorsqu'il apprendrait cela : Peut être voudrait-il éliminer Harry en se souvenant de la prophétie, et bien qu'étant d'une dévotion absolue pour lui, son amour pour Harry était encore plus grand et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire courir à son fils un tel risque.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne lui en parles pas. Il se pourrait qu'il se sente menacé par toi et te considère comme une menace.

- Quoi ? Mais jamais je ne tenterais quoi que ce soit contre lui ! Je préfèrerais mourir que d'oser attenter à sa vie. J'avais pensé à cette éventualité, mais savoir que je pourrais être une menace…

- « La prophétie n'est peut être plus d'actualité désormais » songeait Bellatrix. « Le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'a jamais marqué d'une façon ou d'une autre comme son égal et Henry ne possède pas de pouvoir particulier qui le différencie de lui. Les choses se sont sans doute déroulées autrement que prévu. »

- Maman ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hm ? Oh pardon, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

- Je disais que je n'étais pas obligé de lui en parler. Je pourrais toujours utiliser ta seconde baguette lors de notre formation habituelle et garder celle-ci pour l'école.

- Eventuellement oui, acquiesça t-elle. Mais tu me jures que tu n'essaieras jamais de l'éliminer ?

-Je fais le serment sur ma magie et sur le blason de mes nobles ancêtres que je ne tenterai jamais rien contre le seigneur des ténèbres, je le respecte trop pour oser même penser à cela, promit-il. Et je te respecte trop pour ne pas tenir mes engagements envers toi.

- Voilà qui est correct, approuva t-elle en lui souriant. Il est encore tôt, ajouta t-elle en regardant sa montre, nous pouvons faire une petite escale au glacier consommer une petite sucrerie !

- C'est d'accord, mais ne viens pas te lamenter si tu constates que tu as pris du poids et de nouvelles rondeurs… vieille femme !

- QUOI ! Ouuuh, petit chenapan ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

Son fils s'était déjà élancé en direction de la boutique du glacier, s'esclaffant bruyamment face aux remontrances de sa mère qui trottinait derrière lui mais qui elle-même semblait s'amuser. En cet instant, Harry n'était pas un futur mangemort, un meurtrier de sang froid et un tortionnaire sans pitié envers ses prisonniers. En cet instant, Harry était un garçon de son âge, débordant de vie et joyeux, et rien que pour ça, Bellatrix se jura de conserver le plus longtemps possible cette facette de sa personnalité au péril de sa vie si il le fallait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! Alors tout d'abord je tiens à informer les personnes me laissant des commentaires que dorénavant, je vous répondrai directement par message privé étant donné que j'ai été informé par " la prof " que ce que je faisais jusqu'à présent n'était pas autorisé. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ^^.**

**Ensuite... Hé bien, voilà déjà le chapitre 9 ! Bon comme je l'ai dit il n'y a pas si longtemps, Poudlard est enfin là, mais bon vous devrez encore patienter un tout petit peu pour voir où Harry sera placé ! **

**Je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant, et bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais font partie de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling... Sauf quelques uns !**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que la rentrée avait plutôt mal commencé pour Harry. Tout d'abord, il avait prévenu son elfe de maison personnel qu'il souhaitait être réveillé aux premières lueurs du jour afin de pouvoir se préparer sereinement et sans se soucier du temps qu'il lui faudrait. Or, la créature avait complètement oublié cela et s'était attelée à ses tâches quotidiennes sans s'inquiéter davantage du courroux qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Autant dire que le réveil d'Harry fut pour le moins bruyant et ses cris de colère se répercutèrent longuement à travers le manoir. L'elfe fut par ailleurs punit très sévèrement et dut même aller jusqu'à prendre du repos tant la séance de torture avait été éreintante. Il ne restait déjà plus qu'une heure et demie environ à Harry pour se préparer, aussi dut-il se démener pour remplir du mieux qu'il le put sa malle avec toutes ses affaires scolaires. La deuxième chose qui le mécontenta fut qu'il ne put y entreposer tous ses effets personnels, et ce même avec l'aide d'un sortilège de rétrécissement. Sa guitare et son tourne-disque durent donc rester au manoir bien que sa mère lui promit de les lui envoyer dans les jours à venir. Troisièmement, alors qu'ils rangeaient ses vêtements dans sa malle, il manqua de crier une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il découvrit que tous ses caleçons avaient été mystérieusement teints en rose bonbon. Cette blague de très mauvais gout avait bien évidemment été faite par Cassandre qui avait trouvé là l'occasion de le ridiculiser une dernière fois avant son départ. Par chance la couleur partie rapidement d'un simple coup de baguette, mais à présent Harry se méfiait des autres manigances possibles de sa petite sœur qui lui avait certifié qu'elle n'avait rien prévu d'autre. Pour finir, il s'était rendu une dernière fois dans les cachots afin de faire ses adieux à son prisonnier favori et au passage lui infliger un dernier Doloris. Mais le bougre ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et s'était donné la mort lorsqu'il avait compris que le départ d'Harry signait sa propre fin et s'était mordu la langue. Une énorme flaque de sang entourait le corps rachitique de Dudley qui malgré la douleur évidente qu'il avait dut ressentir affichait néanmoins un léger sourire, comme pour narguer Harry au-delà de la mort. Harry s'époumona longtemps sur le cadavre gisant devant lui et lui administra au passage plusieurs sortilèges en tout genre, même si le plaisir n'était bien évidemment pas au rendez-vous.

C'est ainsi qu'à présent il se trouvait sur la plate forme 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross en compagnie de sa famille et celle de Drago et tentait à présent d'ignorer au mieux les quelques regards insistants des sorciers présents. Passer dans le monde moldu avait déjà été suffisamment pénible pour venir jusqu'ici, alors ces visages condescendants envers eux l'agaçaient au plus au point. L'habituel visage impassible et froid dont il se servait pour éloigner les curieux ne parvenaient pas à cacher sa profonde colère. Oh oui, cette journée commençait bien mal.

- Le train part dans moins de dix minutes, annonça Narcissa en faisant pas attention aux voyageurs autour d'eux. Il sera bientôt onze heures. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de monter dans le train.

Le train en question ou plutôt la locomotive était la parfaite réplique des machines moldus du XIXème siècle et était de couleur rouge et or. Elle émettait à l'occasion des panaches de fumées sombres ainsi qu'un sifflement assourdissant très désagréable à entendre. Le quai de gare juste à côté d'elle était rempli de familles faisant leurs adieux à leurs enfants et en leur donnant leurs dernières directives concernant leur comportement à l'école. Harry reconnut d'ailleurs certaines familles, notamment celles de ses amis, ainsi que la famille Weasley facilement reconnaissable à leur chevelure flamboyante.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Harry une fois devant la porte de l'un des wagons. Il est temps pour nous de faire nos a…

Sa phrase se perdit au fond de sa gorge lorsque sa mère l'étreignit avec force. Harry remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais serré aussi fortement contre elle et semblait vouloir ne pas le lâcher. Tournant légèrement la tête, il remarqua avec soulagement que Drago subissait la même chose de la part de Narcissa.

- Je veux que tu m'écrives une lettre toutes les semaines, marmonna Bellatrix d'une voix douce qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Tu me tiendras au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le château et de tout ce qui peut t'arriver ? Tu me le promets ?

- Heu… Oui maman.

- Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, sache que ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi. Par contre, ne t'approches pas des sorciers au sang impur, et garde en tête que tu es en territoire acquis à Dumbledore, alors évite toute action pouvant mettre en péril l'intégrité de notre famille ou du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore. Mais ne pas jouer de mauvais tours aux Gryffondors est au dessus de mes forces.

Bellatrix ricana légèrement avant de finalement relâcher Harry bien que ce soit à contrecœur. Les adieux se poursuivirent, et après une dernière accolade à Narcissa et une poignée de main à Lucius, Harry se tourna vers la dernière personne encore présente, sa petite sœur. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cette dernière ne semblait pas joyeuse à l'idée qu'il parte, et se contentait de le regarder d'un air neutre.

- Il est temps de nous dire au revoir petite sœur, lança finalement Harry.

Cassandre ne répondit rien, mais se jeta subitement sur lui et l'étreignit avec autant de force que sa mère auparavant. Bien que surpris par ce soudain élan de gentillesse, Harry répondit à son étreinte sans aucune réticence.

- Allons gros bébé, je serais sans doute de retour à la maison pour les vacances de noël, dit-il dans une tentative pour la rassurer. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon départ te chagrinerait à ce point !

- Je n'aurai personne à embêter, maugréa t-elle sans relâcher son frère. Le manoir est tellement ennuyeux quand tu n'es pas là.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Il libéra finalement Cassandre de ses bras et lui lança un dernier sourire ainsi qu'au reste de sa famille avant finalement de s'éloigner avec sa malle en direction de la porte du wagon. Même si il était touché par la réaction de sa petite sœur, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement en pensant à sa réaction lorsqu'elle se rendra compte qu'il avait posé un post it dans son dos pendant qu'ils se faisaient leurs adieux avec écrit dessus « Bottez-moi les fesses, j'ai été très vilaine ».

- T'as pas intérêt à aller dans ma chambre pendant mon absence ! s'exclama Harry en pénétrant à l'intérieur du train.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Ne t'étonne pas si à ton retour toute ta chambre a été repeinte en rose ! entendit-il derrière son dos avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

- Elle n'oserait quand même pas ? demanda Drago en le scrutant d'un œil inquiet.

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais la connaitre. Bien sur qu'elle en serait capable.

Il traversa le couloir en regardant à chaque vitre des portes si un compartiment était libre où si quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais jusqu'à présent leur recherche fut infructueuse.

- Bon sang, Je me demande s'ils sont déjà arrivés, pesta Drago derrière lui.

- Ils sont forcément là, j'ai vu le père de Théo et ceux de Pansy sur le quai de la gare.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en trainant leurs grosses malles derrière eux tout en faisant attention à ne pas heurter quelqu'un se promenant également dans le couloir. Les autres étudiants étaient particulièrement dissipés et allaient et venaient dans le couloir en les bousculant à l'occasion. Les éclats de voix qu'il entendait dans chaque recoin du train avaient le don de l'agacer sérieusement, aussi Harry accéléra l'allure et déboucha finalement au bout du couloir. Il ne restait qu'un seul compartiment et, par chance, celui-ci était occupé par leurs amis.

- Bingo ! s'écria joyeusement Harry.

Il fit coulisser la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la petite pièce sous les salutations des autres.

- Nous commencions à être inquiet ! lança Daphné en les voyant apparaitre. Blaise et Théo faisaient déjà des paris sur vous pour savoir si oui ou non vous alliez arriver à temps !

Les deux garçons se sourirent mutuellement, nullement honteux de jouer de l'argent sur leurs camarades. Les filles quant à elles semblèrent heureuses de les voir, notamment Tracey et Daphné qui rayonnaient littéralement en voyant Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Quelle idée vous avez eu là de choisir ce compartiment. On a dû remonter tout le couloir pour vous trouver, annonça Harry en faisant la bise aux filles.

- Tous les autres compartiments étaient pleins d'étudiants hurlants et faisant les idiots, déclara Pansy. On a alors pensé qu'il valait mieux chercher un compartiment vide afin qu'on puisse être réunis tous ensemble.

- D'autant plus que les quelques conversations que j'ai pu entendre en arrivant dans le train sont d'une stupidité navrante, ajouta Théodore en ouvrant son manuel de métamorphose.

Les deux cousins continuèrent à saluer leurs amis avant de se diriger vers le fond du compartiment juste à côté de la grande fenêtre d'où ils pouvaient voir le quai de la gare encore bondé. Avec l'aide de Crabbe et Goyle, ils mirent leurs malles en hauteur dans les filets accrochés au mur prévu pour cela, avant de confortablement s'installer chacun sur l'un des fauteuils de chaque côté de la vitre. Harry pensait déjà à faire une petite sieste de quelques heures, mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour roupiller tranquillement, la voix de sa mère se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre ouverte, accompagné par quelques coups sur la vitre.

- Henry ? Henry ! Hm hm… HENRY LESTRANGE BLACK ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE M'ECOUTER IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE MONTE DANS LE TRAIN TE DONNER LA FESSEE DEVANT TOUS TES AMIS ! finit-elle par hurler.

- Oh la honte…, marmonna Harry en se redressant brusquement sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades. Que souhaites-tu me dire de si important, maman ?

- Je voulais simplement te donner ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet soigneusement emballé. Tu ne l'ouvriras que lorsque tu seras arrivé à Poudlard, est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit son fils en prenant le petit paquet qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose qui nous sera très utile à tous les deux. Je t'ai expliqué en détail de quoi il en retourne à l'intérieur !

- J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux, dit-il à voix basse. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore me laisserait entrer dans le château avec un objet qui risquerait de mettre en danger d'autres étudiants !

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun risque ! assura t-elle. Et ce vieux fou n'a pas son mot à dire sur les cadeaux qu'une mère peut faire à son petit chéri !

- Maman, tu peux arrêter sil te plait ? C'est gênant !

Le train s'ébranla puis commença à avancer. Sur le quai, les parents faisaient de grands signes de la main à leurs enfants en leur faisant promettre de leur envoyer un courrier dès qu'ils seraient arrivés où en leur souhaitant une bonne année scolaire. Harry et ses amis étaient tous agglutinés à la fenêtre et saluaient également leurs parents qui s'étaient tous regroupés, s'attirant au passage quelques regards hostiles ou effrayés de la part de certaines personnes qui les soupçonnaient d'être des mangemorts.

- Soyez sage ! Ne faites pas trop de bêtises les enfants !

- Pas trop, ça veut dire qu'on peut en faire quelques-unes quand même ! demanda Drago à sa mère.

- Peu importe, du moment que cela n'entache pas notre réputation. Tu es un Malefoy, alors conduis-toi comme tel la plupart du temps !

- C'est promis !

- Martyrise quelques Sang-de-Bourbe pour moi Henry !

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Les recommandations se poursuivirent durant de longues secondes, allant du désormais habituel « prends soin de toi Blaise » à « on se reverra à Noël Pansy » en passant par un sinistre « gare à toi Théodore si j'apprends que tu as fait la moindre bêtise » de la part du lugubre Brodus Nott. Rapidement le train prit de l'allure, réduisant au bout d'un certain temps les adultes encore présents sur le quai à la taille de minuscules petits points avant qu'il ne prenne un brusque virage en épingle à cheveux et fit totalement disparaitre la gare à leur vue. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans leurs sièges.

- Enfin débarrassé, souffla Blaise en s'affalant sur sa place. Je commençais à croire qu'ils allaient faire des pieds et des mains pour nous accompagner durant le trajet.

- Tu dis ça, mais dans quelques semaines tu pleureras comme un bébé dans ton lit pour revoir maman, pouffa Drago.

- Ah oui ? s'énerva t-il en se tournant vers son voisin. Moi au moins je ne pleure pas parce que mes parents m'ont interdit d'aller jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin.

- Tu en es encore là ? Cette histoire remonte à il y a déjà quatre ans ! Il serait temps de te mettre à la page mon pauvre vieux !

- Oh les gars doucement, intervint Théodore tout en continuant de lire son livre. Vous êtes amis, alors ne vous disputez pas pour un sujet aussi dérisoire et serrez vous la main.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent quelques instants avant de marmonner un vague « je m'excuse » tout en se serrant brièvement la main pour ensuite regarder dans la direction opposé de l'autre. Harry se contenta de sourire légèrement devant la réaction quelque peu immature de ses deux camarades avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir le paquet que lui avait donné sa mère. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Connaissant la femme, il se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport de près où de loin avec la magie noire, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire puisqu'il l'adorait. Elle lui avait jusqu'à présent toujours offert des choses s'y rapportant depuis qu'il était enfant, en prenant cependant bien soin de ne pas lui confier quelque chose s'avérant dangereux. Celui-ci ne devait par conséquent pas déroger à la règle. D'autre part, Poudlard était sans doute doté d'un quelconque sortilège permettant de détecter d'éventuels objets magiques avant même qu'ils ne franchissent les portes du château. Sa mère était loin d'être idiote et avait sans aucun doute déjà pensé à cela, ce qui lui fit rapidement arriver à la conclusion que l'objet renfermé dans le papier kraft qu'il tenait dans sa main ne devait être au final qu'un banal cadeau comme un petit livret ou un agenda. Il soupira légèrement rassuré par sa propre analyse et remit son présent à l'intérieur de sa robe avant de reporter son attention sur ses compagnons de voyage.

- Dans combien de temps arrivons nous à Poudlard ?

- On vient à peine de partir, et de toute façon je n'en ai aucune idée Daphné. Cette locomotive est une vraie antiquité et roule vraiment lentement. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans des livres se référant à Poudlard, le château se situerait en Ecosse, et vu l'allure à laquelle on va, on ne sera pas arrivé avant ce soir minimum.

- Toute une journée dans à peine dix mètres carré… Merci de nous remonter le moral Théo, soupira Harry.

Le voyage se poursuivit calmement, seulement de temps à autre troublé par les petits gloussements des quatre filles qui s'étaient plongées dans l'observation d'un catalogue sur la mode Automne/Hiver chez les sorcières. Elles y allaient toutes de leur petit commentaire, notamment Pansy qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour lancer un « Je suis sur qu' Henry te trouverait ravissante dans cette robe Daphné » suffisamment bas pour que seule la concernée l'entende et rougisse fortement. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, une vieille dame au visage bienveillant et tirant un chariot contenant une variété impressionnante de sucreries fit irruption dans leur compartiment, leur proposant en outre quelques friandises qu'ils ne refusèrent pas, eux même ayant les poches pleines de gallions ne demandant qu'à être dépensés. Rapidement les achats furent faits, et le chariot fut en un rien de temps vidé de près d'un quart de ses produits par les dix enfants qui purent s'adonner avec joie à la dégustation de leurs friandises favorites.

- Je me demande ce qu'il m'a prit d'acheter ça, marmonna Harry en analysant une petite boite violette contenant des dragées de diverses couleurs.

- Le gout du risque sans doute, pouffa Blaise en dégustant une chocogrenouille. Il faut quand même avoir un sacré culot pour prendre le risque d'en manger une au parfum de poubelle ou vomissure de gobelin.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à en prendre une à tour de rôle dans ce cas, proposa Drago. J'aime beaucoup les challenges, et cela pourrait être distrayant. A toi l'honneur Henry.

Curieux, Harry fouilla l'intérieur de la boite à la recherche d'une dragée n'ayant pas un aspect douteux et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard une à la couleur rouge. Il la porta avec précaution à sa bouche et en mordit l'extrémité par peur de ce qu'il pourrait avoir pioché.

- Hm… ça aurait pu être pire même si je ne suis pas particulièrement friand des tomates, grogna t-il en enfournant entièrement le bonbon. A toi maintenant Drago !

Son cousin prit avec une légère hésitation la petite boite des mains d'Harry et piocha à son tour dans le paquet. Il était assez drôle de voir à quel point une simple friandise pouvait donner autant de sueurs froides à quelqu'un, et les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue étaient de loin les sucreries les plus convoitées pour ce genre de défi, et le teint pâle de Drago à l'instant même en était le parfait exemple. Comme Harry, il mordilla le bout du bonbon pour le déguster un minimum et au vue de la grimace qu'il fit aussitôt, la friandise devait de toute évidence être mauvaise.

- Gazon…, grimaça t-il en jetant le reste de la dragée dans un petit sac.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les futurs étudiants s'amusèrent à gouter chacune des dragées à tour de rôle dans la joie et la bonne humeur, alternant les parfums délicieux et les pires senteurs possibles. Le petit jeu fut d'autant plus amusant qu'à un moment donné Crabbe se retrouva être le centre de l'attention lorsqu'il manqua de peu de régurgiter tout le contenu de son estomac après avoir avalé une friandise aromatisée au pus de Bubobulb sous les éclats de rire de ses compagnons de route.

- Avez-vous feuilleté les manuels qu'ils nous ont demandé d'acquérir pour notre année d'étude ? demanda au bout d'un certain temps Tracey en mordillant dans un fondant du chaudron.

- Oui, et je peux te dire que c'est une vraie plaisanterie, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au plafond. Je ne sais pas si c'est votre cas, mais personnellement je connais ce programme depuis bien longtemps.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, eux même ayant depuis quelques temps déjà acquis les bases de la sorcellerie, sauf peut être Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient de loin les plus faibles d'entre eux, si l'on en jugeait notamment par rapport à leurs piètres performances lors des leçons avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Le point positif, c'est que notre apprentissage et déjà bien avancé grâce à nos leçons en compagnie de nos parents ou par le biais des entrainements avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Par conséquent nous n'aurons pas trop de difficulté à faire nos devoirs et à passer nos examens de fin d'année, déclara Théodore en lisant toujours son livre. Nous devrions rapporter à la maison Serpentard énormément de points grâce à notre réussite durant les cours d'enchantements ou de sortilèges.

- Pour ma part, la seule chose qui me motive à passer toutes mes journées dans ce collège, c'est de pouvoir martyriser à ma guise les autres élèves et pouvoir vivre comme je l'entends sans avoir mes parents sur le dos me reprochant sans arrêt mon attitude, affirma Pansy d'un air suffisant.

- Oh Pansy, ton attitude m'attriste ! Imaginer un seul instant tous ces pauvres étudiants que tu vas brutaliser me fait énormément de peine ! Comment peux-tu te montrer si cruelle ? gémit Tracey en faisant mine de pleurer sur l'épaule de Daphné.

Ses amis pouffèrent légèrement devant ce spectacle mélodramatique, habitués à ce genre de pitreries venant de sa part. N'importe qui connaissant de près ou de loin Tracey Davis savait que cette jeune fille était non seulement une bonne conseillère lorsqu'il s'agissait de résoudre des problèmes d'ordre émotionnel ainsi qu'une excellente camarade de jeu, mais également une véritable pile électrique ne ratant jamais une occasion pour amuser la galerie de ses frasques dans le seul but d'égayer un peu plus la journée de chacun. Difficile de croire que cette jeune étudiante insouciante et amusante pouvait comme tous les autres enfants de son compartiment se changer en un disciple froid et sans une once de pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obéir aux ordres de Voldemort. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la seule puisque chacun devait se montrer impitoyable lors de ces réunions mensuelles, se transformant un peu plus au fil du temps en une machine de guerre implacable et dénuée de toute émotion comme le souhaitait leur maitre. Tôt ou tard, ces jeunes gens seraient amenés à répandre la mort et la terreur sur le reste du monde, et le seigneur des ténèbres pouvaient se montrer intransigeant voir violent avec eux pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à utiliser le sortilège Doloris pour les punir de leur manque de progrès. Mais pour l'instant, les séances d'entrainement avec Voldemort étaient loin derrière eux, et tous pouvaient souffler de soulagement et retrouver leur tranquillité, ce que faisait parfaitement Tracey avec à l'occasion la participation de Blaise à ses bêtises.

- Roh zut… J'ai cassé mes lunettes, pesta t-elle d'ailleurs en reprenant une position normale sur son siège.

- ça t'apprendra à bondir sur cette pauvre Daphné. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'elle a les épaules aussi dures que celles d'un bucheron. En plus avec ses épaules larges, je me suis toujours demandé si elle n'était pas un homme…

La jeune fille fusilla Blaise du regard, pas vraiment amusée par sa petite blague douteuse.

- Moi j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu avais une poitrine bien plus développée que les filles, répliqua Harry en prenant la défense de son amie. Tu devrais demander à Pansy un de ses sous-vêtements pour voir s'ils te vont.

Tout le compartiment explosa de rire tandis que Blaise perdit subitement sa mine joyeuse, préférant se renfrogner sur son siège et pester silencieusement. Daphné quant à elle adressa à Harry un sourire reconnaissant qui le fit légèrement rougir. Toussotant discrètement pour se redonner contenance, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche de pantalon et pointa les lunettes de Tracey avant de marmonner un léger « Occulus reparo ». Aussitôt la branche tordue de ses verres reprit sa forme d'origine.

- Très bon résultat Henry, affirma Tracey en examinant ses lunettes d'un œil d'experte. Je n'aurais certainement pas fait mieux.

- Oh mais tout le mérite en revient à cette baguette, répondit Harry en l'examinant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est spéciale.

Il était sur le point la ranger dans sa poche lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, l'interrompant dans sa lancée. Une jeune fille fit subitement son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardait tous l'un après l'autre d'un petit air autoritaire. En la voyant, Harry réprima l'envie qui le tiraillait de la prendre par la peau du cou et de la balancer en dehors de la petite pièce pour son entrée impromptue. Néanmoins il calma ses ardeurs et la détailla d'un peu plus près, et ce qu'il pouvait voir était loin de lui plaire : Ses cheveux châtains clairs et mal coiffés étaient relâchés et cascadaient piteusement sur ses épaules. Sa peau était très claire et son visage était maquillé sans aucun soin évident, ce qui aurait fait dresser d'effroi les cheveux de sa marraine qui était une femme très coquète et prenait énormément de temps pour se pomponner. Elle possédait des yeux de couleur chocolat dans lesquels se reflétait une certaine arrogance ou de l'orgueil, il n'aurait pu dire quel adjectif décrivait le mieux le petit air de suffisance qu'elle arborait à l'instant même. Elle était plutôt petite comparée aux autres et portait des vêtements bon marché que l'on pouvait trouver dans n'importe quelle boutique moldu. Bien que n'étant pas certain que cela soit exacte, il put d'un simple coup d'œil affirmer que cette demoiselle devait sans aucun doute être une née-moldu, impression dont il fit part silencieusement à son cousin en mimant le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Drago acquiesça silencieusement et reporta son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Face au silence pesant qui s'était installé, ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui prit les devants et décida de le rompre :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon dans le train cherche le sien partout et je me suis porté volontaire pour l'aider à le chercher.

Les dix étudiants présents affichaient tous des mines complètement ahuries en entendant la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille était venue ce qui n'échappa pas à la principale concernée.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris les bonnes manières ? lui demanda Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. Les personnes bien éduquées s'annoncent avant de pénétrer dans une pièce. Et le minimum aurait été d'au moins dire « bonjour » avant de commencer à parler.

- Qui plus est, tu ne t'es même pas présenté en entrant et tu nous as interrompus en pleine conversation, ajouta Pansy. Tu pourrais avoir au moins la politesse de t'excuser du dérangement.

- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous bien que je ne vous connaisse pas encore, être polie ou non est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant, répliqua la jeune fille. J'ai encore beaucoup de compartiment à aller voir ! Alors vous avez ce crapaud oui ou non ?

Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas rangé sa baguette, fulminait intérieurement en entendant le ton avec lequel elle s'adressait à eux. Comment cette petite saleté, cette moldue voleuse et profitant du savoir ancestral des sorciers qu'elle avait dû acquérir sournoisement au détriment d'un représentant respectable de leur communauté, cette erreur de la nature osait-elle élever la voix sur eux ?

« Si elle savait qui nous étions et de quelles illustres familles nous sommes les dignes représentants, elle ferait surement moins la maligne et nous traiterait avec le respect qui nous est dû » se disait-il.

La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement, et une soudaine envie de lancer un maléfice sur elle le tentait grandement. Cependant, il préféra garder son calme et se montrer le plus courtois possible avec elle.

- Nous n'avons pas vu de crapaud, et si tu nous regardais un peu mieux, nous n'avons pas vraiment la tête à nous intéresser à un animal aussi pathétique qu'un vulgaire batracien, sauf si évidemment il entrait dans la composition d'une potion magique.

Tous les dix étaient effectivement habillés avec gout et dans des vêtements plus ou moins luxueux, contrairement à elle.

- Tu diras à ton ami de faire plus attention à ce qui lui appartient à l'avenir et de choisir une créature dont il est certain de ne pas la perdre, comme… une limace ou un poisson rouge. Maintenant si tu voulais bien être gentille et nous laisser en paix, ce serait bien aimable.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas mais s'attarda sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- C'est bien une baguette que tu tiens ?

- Non c'est un cure-dent géant, répliqua Drago ce qui fit rire les autres personnes présentes.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa blague mais ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. Sans demander la permission elle s'avança dans le compartiment et s'installa face à Harry, entre Drago et Blaise qui durent bien malgré eux se décaler.

- Tu t'apprêtais à faire de la magie ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça. Moi-même je me suis pas mal entrainé depuis le début des vacances, mais comme les sorciers de premier cycle ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs baguettes, il m'était impossible de pouvoir les essayer correctement. Cependant je me suis beaucoup renseigné dans les manuels scolaires que l'on devait se procurer et je pense qu'avec la théorie on peut quand même parvenir à quelque chose. D'ailleurs je les ai tous lu en seulement deux semaines et je connais le programme de première année sur le bout des doigts. J'ai également lu plusieurs autres livres concernant le monde de la magie pour enrichir ma culture personnelle, étant donné que je ne connaissais rien de ce monde il y a encore quelques mois à peine. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, j'étais tellement contente même si je dois avouer qu'au départ j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire que la magie existait. Un représentant de Poudlard est venu chez moi pour m'expliquer comment fonctionnait le monde magique et l'école afin de mieux m'intégrer. Mais qu'importe, au final je me retrouve ici dans ce train qui m'amène vers ma nouvelle école ! D'ailleurs vous le saviez vous que les élèves sont divisés en quatre maisons ? J'espère tomber à Gryffondor, j'ai l'impression que c'est la meilleure maison possible, beaucoup de grands sorciers sont sortis de là comme Dumbledore, mais Serdaigle ne me semble pas trop mal non plus. Par contre, je n'aimerais pas tomber à Serpentard… Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi ?

Harry, ainsi que les autres, avaient la bouche légèrement ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise en voyant que cette fille était un véritable moulin à paroles. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle et parlait tellement vite qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit. Cependant, il en avait suffisamment entendu pour savoir que cette fille n'était pas fréquentable, car née-moldu comme il le pensait.

- Henry. Henry Lestrange Black.

- Lestrange Black ? Oh mais ainsi tu fais partie de cette famille ? J'ai pu voir tout ton arbre généalogique dans « le guide des grandes familles de la sorcellerie ». Tu es donc apparenté à Andromeda Black ?

- Ce nom est tabou dans notre famille, lui annonça Harry d'une voix menaçante. Elle n'a plus été considéré comme une Black à partir du moment où elle a ignoblement trahi son sang en épousant un né-moldu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles d'elle…

- J'admire beaucoup cette femme par son courage pour avoir outrepassé les règles qui régissent les familles nobles de la sorcellerie et voir au-delà des apparences. Ce serait donc l'une de tes tantes ?

- à mon plus grand regret. Ma mère elle, est Bellatrix Black.

- J'ai également beaucoup entendu parler d'elle, et pas forcément en bien si tu veux savoir. Beaucoup de gens sur le chemin de traverse commentaient les évènements se déroulant en ce moment dans le monde magique et son nom est ressorti une ou deux fois. Moi-même je n'étais pas au courant qu'il se déroulait une guerre et les raisons m'échappent encore. Une histoire de sang apparemment… Mes parents n'étaient pas très rassurés en apprenant cela mais ont quand même préféré me laisser aller à Poudlard en comprenant que cette école était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Même Voldemort ne pourrait pa…

Elle se tut subitement en comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Plusieurs baguettes étaient pointées sur elle et menaçaient à tout instant de lui envoyer un sortilège. Elle vit que tout le monde la regardaient méchamment et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils se mettaient dans cet état là en entendant le nom de Voldemort.

- Ne prononce plus jamais son nom, que ce soit en notre présence ou ailleurs, menaça Drago.

- Dire le nom du seigneur des ténèbres est un affront à sa personne. Personne, pas même les gens le combattant n'ose le dire même à voix basse, ajouta sombrement Théodore. Les gens le craignent autant qu'ils le respectent.

- Je… Je ne savais pas, excusez-moi.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu ne sais rien Granger, et celle-ci en fait partie. Tu voulais donc que je te montre un petit sortilège ? Regarde et admire : tu vas en avoir « l'eau à la bouche »…

Harry pointa sa baguette vers la mâchoire d'Hermione qui haussa les sourcils en le voyant faire. Pressentant le mauvais coup, elle tenta de porter la main à sa poche pour en sortir sa propre baguette mais deux mains appartenant à ses voisins vinrent lui immobiliser les poignets.

- Recurvite !

Avant même qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle sentit à l'intérieur de sa bouche se former une épaisse mousse savonneuse qui manqua rapidement de l'étouffer. Le gout du produit de nettoyage lui donnait des hauts de cœur et lui brulait la langue. Elle recracha une gerbe de mousse au pied des garçons qui réprimèrent un hoquet de dégout, et se leva vivement en cherchant désespérément un moyen qui lui permettrait de stopper le sortilège.

- T'y vas un peu fort sur ce coup là Henry, commenta Drago en observant la jeune fille tituber devant eux. Tu risques de la tuer si tu ne fais rien pour arranger ça.

- Ce serait également très mal vu dans ton dossier scolaire si tu tuais une élève avant même ton premier jour à Poudlard, ajouta moqueusement Théodore.

- Soyez sympa les gars, pour une fois que je m'amuse... Bon très bien, soupira t-il. Mais j'avais envie de lui savonner un peu la langue pour qu'elle n'oublie plus à l'avenir comment s'adresser à nous. J'espère que le message est passé désormais.

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Hermione qui était à présent à quatre pattes sur le sol et continuait de cracher en grande quantité de la mousse, et prononça la formule annulant le sortilège d'une voix las. La jeune fille put finalement après quelques instants reprendre son souffle et faire disparaitre les dernières traces de savon encore présentes dans sa bouche avant de tourner son visage furieux et débordant de larmes vers son agresseur qui l'observait d'un air narquois, apparemment fier de sa petite blague.

- Tu… Tu es com-complètement cinglé ! s'écria t-elle. J'aurais pu mourir !

- Tu voulais que je te montre un sortilège, non ? D'une part, tu ne m'as pas précisé lequel, et d'autre part tu ne m'as pas interdit de l'utiliser sur toi ! Bon Crabbe, Goyle, débarrassez-nous de ça, déclara Harry en la pointant du doigt.

Les deux gros bras qui n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le départ de la gare King's Cross acquiescèrent et prirent chacun Hermione par un bras avant de la trainer en direction de la sortie. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils la jetèrent sans plus de cérémonie dans le couloir avant de la refermer violemment. Ils purent entendre pendant quelques secondes la jeune fille pester derrière la porte avant que le silence ne revienne lorsqu'elle se résolut à partir.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année, déclara Théodore en reprenant la lecture de son livre.

- Si tous les élèves sont comme elle, alors ce sera effectivement le cas. J'espère juste qu'elle n'ira pas à Serpentard, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avec ses monologues sans fin.

- Aucun risque Blaise. Serpentard regroupe en grande partie les étudiants issus des grandes familles de Sang-purs et quelques sang-mélés. Jamais un né-moldu n'y a mit les pieds.

Harry approuva les paroles de son cousin d'un signe de tête avant de se replonger dans l'observation du paysage défilant. Ils devaient être à présent très loin de Londres car le décor qu'il pouvait voir derrière la vitre se composait exclusivement d'immenses vallées verdoyantes agrémentées ici ou là de quelques arbres solitaires et de routes les serpentant. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et midi devait déjà être passé depuis longtemps mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sur son estomac émettant des gargouillements par chance inaudibles pour les autres qu'il s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme mais pour mieux songer à sa famille qu'il avait laissé derrière lui sur le quai de la gare. C'était la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne qu'il se retrouvait seul et pour une durée aussi longue sans la présence de ses parents qui bien que l'envahissant un peu trop étaient devenus indispensables pour lui. Leur absence pesait déjà sur son cœur alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés il y a seulement quelques heures et il se surprit à penser qu'il ne dirait pas non à une nouvelle étreinte de sa mère, simplement pour la sentir près de lui.

- … Henry ?

- Oui ? Quoi ? dit-il en sursautant légèrement.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais envie de faire une petite partie d'échec ? lui demanda Drago. Mais je te dérange peut être ?

- Oh, heu… Non ne t'en fais pas. Je pensais juste à quelque chose mais ce n'est pas important. Je ne dirais pas non à une petite partie si cela peut me distraire.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire avant de se lever pour fouiller quelques secondes dans sa malle. Quelques instants plus tard, un plateau de jeu reposait sur leurs genoux, sur lequel étaient installé des pièces en bois finement sculptés dont les bordures étaient recouvertes d'un léger fil d'or.

- Comme d'habitude je prends les noirs, décréta Harry en tournant le côté où étaient installées les pièces sombres vers lui.

- Et pourquoi cela ? le questionna son cousin.

- C'est une évidence pourtant : Tout simplement parce que mon deuxième nom de famille est Black, répondit malicieusement Harry.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, maugréa Drago. Moi aussi je suis un Black.

Le voyage se poursuivit comme cela durant plusieurs heures, Harry et Drago se lançant sans cesse de nouveaux défis lorsque l'un perdait une partie d'échec et élevaient légèrement la voix lorsqu'ils soupçonnaient l'autre de tricher ; Théodore continuait de lire distraitement son livre tout en regardant du coin de l'œil la partie de ses amis à côtés de lui ; Blaise lui somnolait sur sa banquette, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tracey qui rougissait légèrement mais ne tenta rien pour la lui enlever. Les trois autres filles s'esclaffaient bruyamment en commentant les derniers potins mondains notamment celui traitant d'une liaison entre une poursuiveuse de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et le chanteur d'un groupe à la mode qui alimenta énormément la conversation et dura une grande partie de l'après midi, au grand dam de Blaise qui était fréquemment réveillé par les éclats de voix des demoiselles. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ils ne dérogèrent pas à leurs habitudes et firent ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : ne rien faire.

- Nous devrions nous changer, déclara au bout d'un certain temps Daphné en regardant le paysage à l'extérieur qui commençait à s'assombrir. Nous devons êtes presque arrivés maintenant.

Les autres acquiescèrent et enfilèrent leur tenue d'étudiant à tour de rôle. Harry ainsi que les autres garçons n'avaient pas spécialement envie de dévoiler leurs anatomies aux yeux des filles qui pensèrent la même chose. Une fois chacun habillé et apprêté pour sa première année à Poudlard, le train commença légèrement à ralentir tandis que le ciel dehors était devenu sombre avec encore quelques nuances de couleurs orangées. Le train commença à ralentir une demi-heure plus tard, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui souhaitait sortir au plus vite de cet environnement clos. La nuit était à présent tombée, et l'obscurité à l'extérieur l'empêchait de pouvoir analyser en détail le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, mais la lumière émise par la lune lui permit quand même de constater qu'il se trouvait à l'évidence au cœur d'une forêt épaisse et sombre.

- Arrivée du Poudlard Express en provenance de la gare King's Cross à exactement 20h40, déclara une voix sur le quai de la gare. Que tous les passagers descendent immédiatement du train en laissant leurs affaires et leurs malles à l'intérieur. Celles-ci seront amenées directement au château lorsque vous y serez arrivés.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, annonça Harry en se relevant.

Le quai de gare était bien trop petit pour contenir un si grand nombre d'étudiant avides d'aller à Poudlard. Harry se rendit compte seulement à ce moment là qu'effectivement, il devait y avoir plusieurs centaines d'étudiants de tout âge et de toute condition. L'air frais de la nuit le fit brusquement frissonner tandis qu'il descendait à son tour de son wagon.

- Les première année, par ici ! Veuillez me suivre ! entendit-il alors.

Se retournant dans la direction d'où provenait la grosse voix qui venait de parler, il remarqua alors qu'un homme d'une taille impressionnante se tenait à l'écart de la foule et agitait une lampe afin que les nouveaux élèves puissent mieux le remarquer. Harry le reconnut aussitôt comme étant le garde de chasse de Poudlard, Le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid. Les cheveux et la barbe hirsute d'Hagrid pouvaient être reconnaissables entre mille. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers le flot d'étudiants par le biais de Crabbe et Goyle qui jouaient des coudes pour permettre un passage jusqu'à lui, leur taille et leur musculature déjà bien développé étant un avantage non négligeable pour ça.

- Les première année sont tous là ? demanda Hagrid au bout d'un certain temps. Alors suivez moi, et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Il s'engagea sur un petit sentier battu et escarpé au cœur de la forêt, les élèves à sa suite. L'obscurité était presque totale dans cette partie de la forêt et il n'était pas rare qu'un élève glisse ou trébuche sur quelque chose. Le silence était total, seulement rompu à l'occasion par les bottes en cuir du garde chasse qui couinaient. Un étudiant près d'Harry renifla à plusieurs reprises comme pour refouler ses larmes. Il avait un visage lunaire et tenait fermement entre ses mains un gros crapaud hideux. Harry songea qu'il devait être le garçon dont Hermione Granger était venue au secours.

- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Juste après le prochain tournant !

- Ooooooh ! poussèrent plusieurs filles en même temps lorsqu'elles le virent.

Le château était niché au sommet d'une montagne de l'autre côté d'un immense lac. Le bâtiment comportait plusieurs dizaines de tours pointues et avait l'apparence d'un château moyenâgeux. Toutes ses fenêtres laissaient échapper de la lumière se confondant parfaitement avec les étoiles déjà présentes dans le ciel. Les élèves s'agglutinèrent rapidement sur la berge du lac pour mieux le contempler. Harry remarqua alors qu'une dizaine de barque étaient alignées sur la rive, sans doute pour pouvoir naviguer jusqu'à l'autre côté.

- Je me demande pourquoi nous ne sommes pas allés au château de la même manière que les autres étudiants, commenta Blaise juste à côté de lui.

- Moi aussi, souffla Harry, même si je suppose que c'est pour retarder notre arrivée, laisser le temps aux autres de prendre place à l'intérieur.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! lança de l'autre côté du groupe Hagrid.

Harry prit place dans l'une d'elle, celle qui lui semblait la moins en mauvais état. Daphné et Tracey le suivirent également, de même que Théodore qui se battit quelques secondes avec Blaise pour avoir la dernière place. Le vaincu dut se contenter d'une autre plus délabrée qu'il partagea avec Drago, Millicent et Pansy. Crabbe et Goyle quant à eux durent à leur plus grand malheur utiliser celle dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà Hermione et le garçon au crapaud.

Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid en s'installant à son tour dans une barque vide. Alors en avant !

Les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac par elles même, et voguait en direction de la falaise sans que les élèves n'aient besoin de ramer pour la faire avancer. Harry lui, se désintéressa rapidement du paysage alentour et préférait de loin regarder la barque juste à côté de la sienne à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait Ron Weasley et deux autres garçons.

- Vous estimeriez à combien la profondeur de ce lac ? demanda t-il à ses camarades.

- Une centaine de mètres je suppose…, lui répondit Théodore. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous pensez qu'à cette profondeur, Dumbledore mettrait combien de temps pour retrouver la barque de Weasley et lui à l'intérieur ?

Les occupants de la barque tournèrent la tête vers la droite, observant à leur tour Ron d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de le noyer ? l'interrogea Daphné d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice.

- J'ai un feu d'artifice transportable dans ma poche. Je me disais que dans un environnement aussi petit que ça, il risquerait de couler à pic.

- Garde ça pour plus tard, lui conseilla Tracey bien qu'elle-même n'aurait pas dit non à une petite blague. Pourquoi pas lorsqu'il ira aux toilettes ? Ça ne doit pas être agréable de recevoir ses besoins en pleine figure.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Les autres occupants des barques les regardaient tous d'un air étonné, même Weasley qui ne se doutait pas qu'il était la raison de ces ricanements.

- Baissez la tête, ordonna Hagrid une fois suffisamment proche de la falaise.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les canots les amenèrent de l'autre côté d'un rideau de lierre qu'ils franchirent sans peine. Ils se trouvaient tous à présent au cœur de la montagne et aucune source de lumière n'était visible hormis la lanterne du géant. Ils finirent par toucher la terre ferme et débarquèrent sur un petit sentier rocheux serpentant entre les blocs de pierre. Hagrid regarda une dernière fois l'intérieur des barques et redonna son crapaud au garçon qui semblait ne pas arriver à se faire obéir de lui avant d'ouvrir la marche et de s'avancer au cœur de la grotte.

- Joli uniforme Weasley, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry lorsqu'il se trouva à côté de lui. Cependant j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu trop petit pour toi. Soit la couturière s'est trompé de taille, soit tu as eu une soudaine poussée de croissance au cours de l'été.

Le pantalon était effectivement un peu trop court, de telle sorte que les chevilles de Ron étaient en partie découvertes ainsi que ses chaussettes dépareillées, ce dont ne manqua pas de critiquer Harry.

- La ferme Lestrange, répliqua Ron en rougissant légèrement. Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

- Je te crois sur parole, pouffa Harry. Tu en es la preuve vivante.

Le laissant maugréer sombrement sur lui, Harry s'éloigna et marcha à hauteur de Théodore et Blaise qui étaient plongés en pleine discussion sur la répartition des étudiants. Le trajet fut dans l'ensemble plutôt calme et relativement court, et la sortie du tunnel se fit rapidement voir, les laissant enfin fouler le sol herbeux du parc de Poudlard. Le château était maintenant à une cinquantaine de mètres à peine et semblait encore plus impressionnant qu'auparavant. Sans attendre, ils accompagnèrent Hagrid qui se dirigea vers l'entrée du collège. Ils grimpèrent une volée de marche avant de se poster face à une immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Le garde chasse frappa lourdement la porte à trois reprises sous les yeux des étudiants qui se demandèrent comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout après ça. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et à ce moment là, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien dans l'antre de Dumbledore.

- Je sens que les choses vont devenir passionnantes.

**C'est sur ces quelques mots que se finit le chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. Je sais... je suis sadique de vous laisser miroiter quelques jours supplémentaires pour savoir où ira Harry, mais bon entre nous c'est plutôt évident vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Donc voilà, je vous dis à bientôt ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est drôle, l'inspiration me manque toujours quand je dois écrire le commentaire de début, mais passons ce détail. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous ? En tout cas, nous verrons si ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes (personnellement c'est l'un de mes préférés, mais ce n'est pas moi la critique littéraire ici). J'ai oublié de mentionner au passage que la première année d'Harry est totalement différente du premier tome d'Harry Potter, étant donné que Voldemort n'a pas besoin de la pierre philosophale cette fois-ci. En tout cas, je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une grande femme aux cheveux noirs noués en un chignon compliqué portant une longue robe verte bouteille. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Harry lui trouvait même un air grincheux et peu amical accentué par ses nombreuses rides sur le visage.

- Professeur Mcgonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

McGonagall… Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Harry. Peu de temps avant son entrée à l'école, il avait eu une petite discussion sur les différents professeurs de l'école avec ses parents, et ils avaient été particulièrement virulents au sujet de cette femme. Elle était professeur de métamorphose depuis plus de trente ans dans cette école, ainsi que la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et également directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Bien que devant se montrer impartial envers tous les étudiants, elle pouvait cependant se montrer antipathique et particulièrement froide lorsqu'il s'agissait des Serpentards si l'on en croyait les rumeurs propagées. Elle avait par ailleurs donné un nombre incalculable de punition à Bellatrix du temps où elle était elle-même élève, et celle-ci gardait un très mauvais souvenir de cette vieille femme.

- Merci Hagrid, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je m'en occupe.

Leur faisant signe de la suivre, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée de l'école, une pièce immense au sol dallé mais cependant dépourvue de la moindre décoration. Un immense escalier de marbre permettait simplement de monter dans les étages du château, et deux portes étaient disséminées de chaque côté donnant à l'évidence accès au sous-sol de Poudlard ainsi qu'à ses cachots. Sur leur droite, deux grandes portes légèrement entrouvertes laissaient passer un peu de luminosité ainsi que des éclats de voix émis par les autres étudiants attendant patiemment dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'allèrent cependant pas au réfectoire comme certaines le pensaient mais empruntèrent une autre direction menant vers une petite pièce entièrement vide suffisamment grande pour tous les accueillir.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le professeur Mcgonagall une fois la porte de la pièce refermée. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir en effet que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des siècles des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan…

- J'ai quand même quelques doutes pour Poufsouffle…, chuchota Harry.

Les autres pouffèrent légèrement de rire ou esquissèrent un sourire avant de réécouter le professeur.

- … A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le garçon au crapaud dont la cape mal attachée trainait piteusement sur le sol et sur Ron qui avait une tâche de sauce sur le nez et dont la vieille robe de sorcier était parsemée de trou.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, reprit le professeur Mcgonagall. Restez ici et gardez le silence.

Elle sortit de la pièce rapidement, et aussitôt la porte refermée sur elle, les conversations reprirent :

- Je me demande comment nous sommes répartis ? Fred mon frère m'a dit que nous devions combattre un autre étudiant de première année en duel pour évaluer notre niveau, déclara Ron.

- Mais je ne connais aucun sort ! s'alarma un garçon aux cheveux blonds à côté de lui.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il existe encore des gens ne sachant pas comment se déroule la répartition à Poudlard, lança Drago d'un air narquois.

- Parce que tu le sais toi Malefoy ?

- Evidemment Weasley. N'importe qui s'étant renseigné sur l'histoire de Poudlard ou ayant demandé tout simplement à ses parents pourrait le savoir. Oh mais suis-je bête, c'est vrai que tes parents ne sont pas vraiment des puits de science, entre une mère au foyer reléguée au rang de poule pondeuse et un père travaillant dans le service le plus inutile du ministère. Tu n'as pas été gâté par le destin.

Le reste de la bande ricana devant la remarque de Drago alors que Ron prenait une jolie teinte pruneau.

- Dis-le alors si tu es si intelligent.

- Non, j'ai envie de voir ta figure angoissée jusqu'au bout. Et puis tu pourrais te montrer plus poli lorsque tu demandes un service à quelqu'un. La politesse n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait partie de ton éducation.

De rage, Ron serra son poing et allait l'administrer sur la figure de Drago lorsque celui-ci disparut brusquement derrière les corps imposants de Crabbe et Goyle qui faisaient office de garde du corps. Les autres étudiants observaient en silence l'affrontement se déroulant près d'eux. C'est le moment que choisit le professeur Mcgonagall pour réapparaitre dans la pièce.

- Bien, je vois que vous m'avez bien écouté, dit-elle en constatant le silence pesant dans la pièce. Allons-y maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer. Mettez vous en rang et suivez-moi.

La file d'étudiant quitta la salle et traversa à nouveau le hall silencieux en commentant l'altercation ayant eu lieu juste avant. Le professeur Mcgonagall ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle et pénétra à l'intérieur, les nouveaux étudiants sur les talons. Harry put enfin contempler cette salle qui serait un refectoire dans le monde moldu : L'endroit était pour le moins étonnant avec ses milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs et sur les murs qui éclairaient les quatre longues tables réparties de chaque côté de l'entrée par paire afin de laisser une allée centrale et autour desquelles les étudiants étaient déjà assis. Sur celles-ci étaient disposés des couverts en or pour l'instant vide. Au bout de la salle, faisant face aux quatre tables, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table et observaient fixement les petits nouveaux s'approcher d'eux. Harry put facilement distinguer grâce à son nez crochu et ses cheveux graisseux tombant en rideau sur son visage Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion officiant dans cette école et qui était également un proche conseiller du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec cet homme, de toute façon sa mère s'y serait formellement opposée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Rogue et remettait très souvent sa fidélité envers Voldemort en question, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'être un traitre. Le professeur semblait actuellement se désintéresser totalement des nouveaux étudiants s'approchant et préférait observer du coin de l'œil une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraude assise près de lui, sans même se rendre compte que son voisin, un petit homme portant un turban, essayait vainement de lui parler. Harry fut très étonné de la présence de Lily Potter, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit un professeur. Sa dernière rencontre avec elle remontait à ses huit ans et ne s'était pas particulièrement bien déroulée. Sa présence était d'autant plus suspecte qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant par ses parents. Peut-être eux même ne le savait-il pas ou ne s'en souciait pas suffisamment pour le tenir informé ?

- C'est un plafond magique, murmura alors derrière lui une fille dont la voix ne lui était pas étrangère. Il a été fait pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

- Je m'en moque Granger, maugréa Harry. Et puis tu as la mémoire courte on dirait : Tu t'adresses à moi alors que j'ai failli te tuer il y a quelques heures.

- Je sais, mais le sortilège que tu m'as administré n'est enseigné que durant la troisième année d'étude et bien que je t'en veuille encore pour cela, j'aurais aimé en savoir davantage sur toi et ton niveau actuel.

-ça ma grande, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Il leva les yeux au plafond pour examiner tout de même le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles au dessus de lui avant de heurter le dos de Blaise qui s'était soudainement arrêté. Le professeur Mcgonagall leur faisait de nouveau face, mais tenait à présent un chapeau plutôt vieux et abimé qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle le posa sur le tabouret installé à côté d'elle.

- Voilà donc ce fameux Choixpeau magique, murmura à côté de lui Théodore.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient à présent les yeux fixés sur le bout de tissu, attendant en silence que celui-ci ne s'anime comme il était de coutume qu'il le fasse. Effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, une déchirure se forma à proximité du bord semblable à une bouche et le chapeau commença alors à chanter. Harry trouva la chanson inintéressante et préféra regarder le professeur Dumbledore. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait en personne le vieil homme et il était tel qu'il l'imaginait : Grand, mince avec de longs cheveux argentés et une très longue barbe lui arrivant au bas du ventre bien qu'il était plutôt difficile d'en juger comme l'homme était assis, il portait des lunettes en demi-lune ainsi qu'une longue robe de sorcier brodée. Il avait l'air bien majestueux, il devait le reconnaître, mais pas non plus intimidant. Il dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura positive et de sérénité qui contrastait avec les pulsions meurtrières que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque l'on était près du seigneur des ténèbres. Ces deux hommes étaient diamétralement opposés, mais à choisir Harry préférait et de très loin Lord Voldemort.

- … Seras en de bonnes mains car je suis un chapeau pensant !

La chanson venait juste de se terminer sous les applaudissements des autres étudiants présents. Les élèves de première année faisaient pour la plupart la même chose ou se contentaient d'angoisser davantage.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot Hannah !

Une jeune fille portant deux nattes blondes s'avança timidement en direction du tabouret. Elle mit avec des gestes fébriles le chapeau sur sa tête qui lui cacha les yeux.

- Poufsouffle ! cria le chapeau quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

La jeune fille l'ôta rapidement et se dirigea vers la première table se trouvant sur leur droite. Les élèves la composant applaudissaient poliment la nouvelle arrivante et portaient tous la tenue réglementaire de l'école, notamment une cravate de couleur jaune ainsi que le symbole de la maison, un blaireau entouré de divers ornements cousus au niveau du cœur.

- Bones Susan !

- Poufsouffle !

-Boot Terry !

- Serdaigle !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la première table à gauche qui applaudissait beaucoup plus bruyamment l'arrivée de leur nouveau compagnon. Les élèves portaient à l'inverse des Poufsouffles des cravates de couleur bleue et un aigle cousu au même endroit. Brocklehurst Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle tandis que la fille après elle, Lavandre Brown, se retrouva à Gryffondor. Millicent fut la première à rejoindre la maison Serpentard, provoquant un tonnerre d'acclamations de la part de la table la plus à droite, de même que Vincent et Tracey qui lui emboitèrent le pas. La file de nouveaux étudiants commença à lentement se vider au fur et à mesure que les nouveaux élèves étaient répartis. Finch-Fletchey Justin, Seamus Finnigan et Gregory Goyle furent à leur tour répartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard, respectivement à Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Granger Hermione !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et trottinait presque jusqu'au tabouret. Elle enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête à tel point que la moitié de son visage était à présent caché à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Le chapeau prit un temps de réflexion plus long pour donner une réponse avant de finalement l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Encore heureux, souffla Drago à l'oreille d'Harry.

- ça aurait pu être amusant. Un petit souffre douleur aussi bien en cours que dans le dortoir, le rêve.

- Daphné Greengrass !

Daphné s'avança d'un air digne vers le tabouret, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à Drago et Harry qui lui répondirent par un léger sourire chacun. Elle posa tranquillement le chapeau sur sa tête avec grâce et attendit une réponse de sa part, réponse qui arriva rapidement :

- Serpentard !

Satisfaite, elle alla rejoindre Millicent et Tracey qui étaient déjà assises et qui semblaient très heureuses que leur amie les rejoigne. Pour l'instant, la table des Serpentards était celle ayant eu le plus de nouveaux arrivants bien que les Poufsouffles n'en menaient pas large eux non plus.

- Henry L-Lestrange Black, dit alors avec hésitation le professeur Mcgonagall.

Au nom de Lestrange, des murmures se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle provenant des quatre tables réunies et même de certains professeurs. Tout le monde ou presque observait Harry s'avancer vers le choixpeau. Durant le trajet, le jeune Lestrange put entendre de nombreux commentaires négatifs à son sujet, traitant en grande partie des rumeurs à propos de sa famille mais s'en fichait éperdument. Il reconnaissait cependant que de tous les probables enfants de mangemort passés jusqu'à présent, il était celui qui alimentait le plus les conversations. Il vit de nombreux professeurs l'observer fixement, notamment Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillants de malice lui donnaient envie de vomir. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, et Harry sentit aussitôt que le directeur tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son esprit pour sans aucun doute lui soutirer peut être quelques informations sur lui et sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Il se protégea aussitôt et mit en place toutes les barrières psychiques qu'il était possible de créer pour l'expulser de sa tête grâce à l'occlumancie. Les sourcils de Dumbledore se froncèrent légèrement tandis qu'Harry lui lança un regard lourd de reproche pour sa tentative ratée d'intrusion.

- Dois-je vraiment mettre cette chose sur ma tête professeur ? demanda t-il une fois installé sur le tabouret.

Le professeur Mcgonagall, qui s'apprêtait à poser le choixpeau sur le sommet de sa tête, stoppa son geste et observa intriguée le jeune garçon assis à côté d'elle.

- Evidemment Mr Lestrange. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter d'un quelconque problème d'esthétisme. Comment voulez-vous être placé dans l'une des maisons de Poudlard si vous ne le faites pas de toute façon ?

- Ce n'est pas le fait d'être vu en train de porter ce chapeau miteux qui me gêne, professeur. Non, c'est plutôt le fait qu'il est possible qu'un autre élève avant moi puisse avoir des poux et en aurait par inadvertance laissé dessus. Les crasseux n'ont pas à partager leurs vermines.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle dans toute la salle tandis que les élèves commentaient le franc parlé frôlant l'impolitesse dont faisait preuve Harry. Le professeur Mcgonagall elle-même fut déstabilisée par la remarque du garçon : il était rare que des nouveaux élèves se montrent aussi insolents dès le premier soir. Seuls les Serpentards et les amis d'Harry se montrèrent beaucoup plus calmes et souriaient légèrement devant son audace.

- Enfin je ne me fais pas trop de souci, ajouta Harry en adoptant une posture plus détendue, Weasley n'est pas encore passé et tout le monde sait qu'un Weasley est un véritable nid à microbe.

Quelques rires se firent entendre à la table des Serpentards alors que les frères Weasley de leur côté fulminaient tous avec plus ou moins de retenue. Furieuse, McGonagall posa plus durement qu'elle n'aurait dû le chapeau sur la tête d'Harry qui fut légèrement surpris par sa brusquerie. Son champ de vision fut bientôt masqué par le bord rapiécé du choixpeau et les regards à la fois curieux et dégoutés de certains élèves devant lui disparurent.

- Et bien et bien, on peut dire que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux jeune homme, déclara la voix du chapeau. Quelle entrée en matière ! Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai à ma connaissance aucune créature nuisible sur moi. Oh mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu… Tu es…

- Je suis quoi ? Incroyable ? Merveilleux ? Epoustouflant ? Je le sais déjà, merci.

- Non mais… Enfin… Bon très bien… Faisons abstraction de cette petite découverte et concentrons-nous sur ta personnalité…

- Quelle découverte ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, et de toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit, répliqua le chapeau. Je suis peut être un chapeau dôté d'une conscience et capable de faire mes choix, mais je n'en reste pas moins totalement neutre pour ce qui est des évènements se déroulant actuellement.

Harry resta perplexe devant le mutisme du Choixpeau. Qu'avait-il découvert de si étrange chez lui ? Cela l'intriguait fortement.

- ... Tout le monde a ses secrets. Alors alors… Ce n'est pas facile, tu possèdes des qualités propres à chacune des quatre maisons, le choix va être très compliqué. Tu pourrais aussi bien aller à Poufsouffle pour ton sens de la loyauté qu'à Serdaigle pour ton avidité à tout savoir et à connaître énormément de choses… Mais non, ces deux maisons ne te correspondraient pas, ce sont deux caractéristiques qui ne prédominent pas chez toi. Par contre, tu es quelqu'un de très courageux et ne rechigne devant aucune difficulté. Tu ferais un excellent Gryffondor !

- Oh pitié, pas cette maison là, soupira Harry. Ces idiots ne sont bons qu'à foncer tête baissée dans le danger sans réfléchir au préalable à une bonne stratégie. Maman me tuerait si jamais je faisais partie des lions et me ramènerait immédiatement à la maison. Et puis je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller là où Dumbledore a fait sa scolarité.

- Oui, je le vois dans ta tête… Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement le directeur, et préfère de très loin son rival de toujours… M'enfin, c'est toi qui voit mon ami. De toute façon tu cadres beaucoup plus avec le profil type des étudiants de la dernière maison. Tu es quelqu'un de fourbe, de rusé et d'astucieux, tu es courageux mais sans non plus risquer ta vie dans n'importe quel danger et tu as énormément d'ambition pour ton avenir ! Voilà qui est intéressant…

- Allez, dis-moi quelque chose que je ne savais pas encore ?

- Hm, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… Tu ne jures que par la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus et la dominance des familles de sang-pur… Les mêmes idéologies que Salazar en somme. Mais tu es certain de ne pas vouloir aller à Gryffondor ? Le choix est vraiment difficile entre ces deux maisons…

- Bon dépêche-toi, s'énerva Harry dont la patience était maintenant mise à rude épreuve. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Un peu de respect jeune homme, je tiens à te rappeler que ton destin pour les sept années à venir est entre mes mains si je puis dire… Bon je suppose que ton opinion est déjà faite est que tu ne reviendras pas là dessus, alors va pour… SERPENTARD !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry enleva brusquement le chapeau de sa tête et le jeta au pied du professeur Mcgonagall qui était profondément outrée par son comportement avant de s'avancer vers la table des vert et argent et prendre place au côté de Daphné qui applaudissait avec les autres.

- Tu en as mis du temps, lui lança son amie en bougeant légèrement pour lui faire davantage de place sur le banc.

- Ce bout de tissu miteux n'arrivait pas à se décider dans quelle maison il allait m'envoyer, lui répondit Harry en lançant des regards hostiles à Dumbledore qui continuait de l'observer.

- Ah bon ? Il hésitait entre quoi ?

- Entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, cracha Harry en prenant une mine dégoutée. Me retrouver chez les lions ! Moi ! Ce chapeau a dut boire quelques verres d'hydromel en trop si vous voulez mon avis.

Les autres rigolèrent légèrement, du moins Crabbe et Goyle tentaient de rire avec les autres mais cela ressemblait plus à des grognements de leur part. La répartition se poursuivit dans le calme, hormis le fait que le jeune garçon au crapaud se nommant Neville Londubat avait oublié de reposer le chapeau sur le tabouret et s'était avancé avec vers la table Gryffondor sous les éclats de rire des autres étudiants.

- Quel idiot, soupira Daphné. C'est à croire qu'il a une bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau celui-là.

- Il me fait plutôt l'effet d'un chaudron qui fuit pour ma part. Il a l'air aussi benêt que le demi-géant qui nous a menés ici en barque, ajouta Tracey assise à côté d'elle.

Une fois le chapeau rendu au professeur Mcgonagall, Macdougal Morag fut envoyé à Poufsouffle avant que Drago ne soit appelé à son tour. A peine le chapeau fut t-il à quelques millimètres de sa tête que celui-ci ne lança un tonitruant « Serpentard ! ». C'est sous les applaudissements d'Harry et des autres que Drago vint s'asseoir d'une démarche impériale à côté de son cousin.

- Au moins je n'aurai pas eu à porter ce chapeau, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Et à récupérer au passage quelques poux, renchérit Tracey d'un ton moqueur.

- Encore heureux, d'ailleurs félicitation Henry. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Weasley lorsque tu as insinué qu'il était un nid à microbe : Mé-mo-rable. J'ai rarement vu Théo rigoler autant quand j'y pense.

Théodore les rejoignit rapidement, de même que Pansy qui arriva quelques secondes à peine plus tard. Presque toute la bande était présente et tous trépignaient bien malgré eux d'impatience que la cérémonie de répartition se finisse.

- Je meurs de faim, souffla Harry.

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, lança un garçon beaucoup plus âgé que lui à quelques places de là. Il reste encore le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que Poudlard s'adonnait à ce genre de torture… Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Marcus Flint, lui répondit le garçon. Si jamais vous avez un problème quelconque, venez me voir. Les premiers jours sont plutôt difficiles pour se repérer dans le château, alors n'hésitez pas à me demander de faire le guide même si ce travail concerne plutôt les préfets. Ah oui, je suis aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !

- Vous avez une bonne équipe ? lui demanda vivement Drago en espérant pouvoir intégrer rapidement la formation.

- On se défend plutôt bien, mais cela fait deux ans que les Serdaigles gagnent la coupe. Alors on se contente de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Nous en sommes les détenteurs depuis six années de suite. Alors comportez-vous correctement si vous ne voulez pas subir le courroux du professeur Rogue.

- Aucun risque, pouffa Drago, parce que si Rogue s'en prend à nous, il peut être certain que nos parents lui tomberont dessus très rapidement.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avant d'applaudir Blaise qui venait d'être comme tout le monde s'en doutait envoyé à Serpentard. Ce fut d'ailleurs le dernier élève à être réparti, et cette année la maison de Salazar recueillait haut la main beaucoup plus d'élèves que les autres. Les rouge et or durent se contenter de sept étudiants pour leur part. Finalement les applaudissements cessèrent, remplacés par les soupirs de soulagement de quelques élèves désireux de manger au plus vite et de quelques murmures échangés. Dumbledore attendit que les quelques bruits de conversation cessent avant de se lever de son siège pour s'adresser aux élèves face à lui :

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Il se rassit immédiatement sous les applaudissements des étudiants alors que de leur côté, les nouveaux Serpentards se lançaient des regards voulant signifier : Faut-il en rire ou en pleurer ? Ils n'eurent pas à se questionner plus longtemps que leur attention se reporta sur les plats disposés sur la table qui s'étaient remplis de victuailles alors que quelques secondes plus tôt ils étaient encore entièrement vide.

- Le directeur a l'air complètement maboul mais la nourriture semble excellente, commenta Harry en se servant de pommes de terre sautées.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses : Cet homme tient quand même en échec le seigneur des ténèbres depuis bon nombre d'années maintenant.

- Pas pour longtemps Blaise. Tôt ou tard la roue va tourner, et nous serons aux premières loges pour assister à cela.

- Tu as un plan pour te débarrasser de lui Henry ?

- Non, de toute façon je suis encore trop jeune pour espérer rivaliser avec lui ne serait-ce qu'en duel, chuchota t-il pour ne pas être entendu en dehors de ses amis. Mais qui sait, peut être que dans quelques années nous serons amenés à l'éliminer de nous même. Après tout, nous le côtoierons pendant sept longues années, les occasions ne manqueront pas.

- Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose pour une fois ? demanda Pansy tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Laissons de côté les complots et tentatives de meurtre et bavardons sur quelque chose de plus joyeux si vous le voulez bien.

- Hm. De quoi voudrais-tu parler ma chère Pansy ? De vêtement ? De maquillage ? De coiffure ? De Boy's Band à la mode ? De tes prochaines vacances ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi superficielle Drago, répliqua t-elle. On pourrait discuter des cours par exemple !

- On en a pas encore eu, mais bon si tu veux.

Le repas se poursuivit dans le calme, animé par les conversations entamées par la petite bande qui discutèrent longuement de Quidditch, du programme d'étude qu'ils auront, des Gryffondors, de la discussion qu'avait eu Harry avec le chapeau, et encore des Gryffondors.

- Regardez Londubat, lança Drago en désignant de la tête l'élève concerné. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vienne d'une famille de Sang-pur. Il n'a vraiment aucune connaissance en matière de savoir vivre à table. Manger avec les doigts…

- Tu n'as pas vu Weasley, renchérit Blaise. On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il voit autant de nourriture. Il est à deux doigts de pleurer de joie.

- On peut le comprendre, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut manger à sa faim, déclara Harry en l'observant s'empiffrer d'ailes de poulet. D'ailleurs ça doit lui faire tout drôle de manger dans une assiette en or. Rien qu'un seul gobelet pourrait racheter le taudis dans lequel il vit.

Ron remarqua les visages tournés des Serpentards vers lui et essaya de leur tirer la langue, mais seule une bouillie informe ressortit de sa bouche pour s'écraser dans son assiette.

- Erk, qu'il est écœurant !

Le repas continua de la même façon, la bande d'amis injuriant telle ou telle personne ne leur plaisant pas ou commentant un quelconque sujet d'actualité. Ils firent cependant attention à parler le moins possible des exactions commises par les mangemorts à travers le pays, certaines ayant été faites par l'un de leurs parents au cours des derniers mois. De plus certains élèves des autres maisons ne se gênaient pas pour les épier du regard, attendant la moindre maladresse de leur part pour crier haut et fort qu'ils étaient des mangemorts en puissance. Les plats finirent par disparaitre au bout d'un certain temps, laissant place quelques secondes à peine plus tard aux desserts. Harry, qui avait pourtant mangé plutôt goulument se servit à deux reprises de tarte à la mélasse, son petit péché mignon. Tandis qu'il savourait un morceau de son repas, son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur Lily Potter qui avait l'air mélancolique. Elle jouait distraitement avec sa fourchette sur un morceau de gâteau tandis qu'elle regardait les différentes tables devant elle, surtout celle des Gryffondors. Difficile pour elle en effet de voir tous ces nouveaux visages joyeux en sachant que son fils aurait dû cette année faire lui-même son entrée à Poudlard. Dans quelle maison serait-il allé ? Celle des Gryffondors, comme eux ? Aurait-il déjà eu quelques nouveaux amis ? Aurait-il été anxieux à l'idée de faire ses classes dès demain ? Tant de questions qui l'assaillaient sans arrêt et qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs déjà durement atteint depuis son départ le matin même pour commencer sa deuxième année d'enseignement et les touchants adieux faits à sa fille. Harry quant à lui fut tenté sur le moment d'utiliser la légilimencie sur elle pour tenter de deviner ce qui la rendait aussi songeuse et amère, avant de se résigner à la laisser tranquille. Comme l'avait dit le Choixpeau magique : Tout le monde a ses secrets.

- Tu ne manges pas Henry ? l'interpella Drago.

- Hm ? Non, c'est juste que n'ai pas tellement faim, mentit-il.

- Tu avais surtout l'air d'être dans les nuages, se moqua son cousin. Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, sans arrêt la tête ailleurs.

Harry se contenta de lui certifier qu'il allait parfaitement bien d'un simple mouvement de main. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite se disait-il. Lui-même avait remarqué ses égarements pour des choses pourtant futiles et il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter ses proches pour si peu de choses. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la table des professeurs et son regard rencontra alors celui de Lily. Les deux s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'esquisse un mince sourire à son encontre, ce qui le fit aussitôt replonger dans la contemplation de son assiette. La fin du repas arriva rapidement, et une fois les desserts disparus à leur tour, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et aussitôt le silence se fit dans toute la salle. Il observa quelques secondes les étudiants face à lui avant de prendre la parole :

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, du moins je l'espère à moins que l'âge ne me fasse défaut, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux étudiants et bon retour aux anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage va dès maintenant débuter, une année durant laquelle le corps professoral sera chargé de remplir vos petites têtes de nouvelles connaissances et d'informations ayant attrait au monde magique et même au-delà.

Il avait dit cela de la même manière qu'un grand père s'adressant à ses petits enfants lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à leur raconter une nouvelle histoire. Le ton était joyeux et terriblement mielleux ce qui arracha un soupir de dégout à Harry.

- Avant toute chose, Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison doivent par conséquent s'adresser à Madame Bibine ainsi qu'au capitaine de l'équipe concernée. Je tiens à ajouter que les étudiants en première année ne peuvent malheureusement pas intégrer les équipes de Quidditch par mesure de sécurité.

À côté d'Harry, Drago souffla de dépit. Lui qui se faisait un devoir d'intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard était à présent profondément déçu.

- Je me disais bien que c'était étrange qu'on ne puisse pas prendre nos balais avec nous…

- Les première année doivent également savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forêt entourant le domaine de Poudlard. Certains de nos anciens élèves devraient tacher de s'en souvenir d'ailleurs…

Le directeur pouffa légèrement tout en lançant des clins d'œil discrets aux jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient fier de braver les interdits.

- à présent je vais aborder avec vous une note plus sombre. Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort ainsi que ses partisans sont toujours en liberté et deviennent chaque jour de plus en plus puissants.

La plupart des Serpentards s'étaient légèrement raidis sur leurs sièges en entendant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres prononcé à voix haute et sans une once de peur de la bouche de Dumbledore, détail qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas au directeur.

- Chaque jour apporte son nouveau lot de souffrances, de malheurs et de morts. Aussi n'insisterai-je jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions supplémentaires que chacun devra prendre pour assurer la sécurité de tous. J'espère sincèrement qu'aucun élève n'aura dans l'idée de se soustraire aux mesures de sécurité mises en place ces dernières années, même si elles vous paraissent détestables. Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, veuillez immédiatement en informer un professeur.

L'ambiance était devenue très pesante dans la grande salle et beaucoup d'étudiants affichaient des mines sombres tandis qu'ils écoutaient en silence Dumbledore déblatérer ses recommandations. Certains regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards à certaines occasions, comme si on les accusait silencieusement d'être responsables de la situation actuelle.

- Et maintenant, sur une note beaucoup joyeuse, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Harry souhaita intérieurement subir une séance de Doloris plutôt que de devoir pousser la chansonnette. Vue les expressions de ses camarades et des élèves en général, il ne devait pas être le seul à vouloir être ailleurs à l'instant même. Il s'y résigna cependant et se promit à lui-même de faire payer ça au « vieux barbu ». C'est dans une véritable cacophonie que les étudiants ainsi que les professeurs entonnèrent l'hymne du collège dont les paroles sortant de la baguette magique de Dumbledore en des volutes de fumée se suspendaient au dessus des élèves au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait. La minute qui suivit fut particulièrement pénible, surtout pour les oreilles de tous, d'autant plus que beaucoup de gens semblaient faire exprès de chanter faux.

- Ah la musique, soupira Dumbledore d'un air rêveur, elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit !

Plusieurs centaines de chaises raclèrent aussitôt le sol, et une marée grouillante d'élèves n'ayant comme seule préoccupation que de glisser dans de chaudes couvertures prit forme. Certains étudiants se bousculaient pour sortir rapidement de la grande salle alors que de leur côté, les première année eux attendaient patiemment à leur table que quelqu'un viennent les guider vers leurs nouveaux appartements.

- Les première année, veuillez me suivre sil vous plait, les appela une jeune fille blonde de l'autre côté de la table de Serpentard.

Harry ainsi que les autres hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers elle dans le calme et en silence, alors qu'à quelques mètres de là le préfet des Gryffondors tentait vainement d'y parvenir. La préfète attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment près pour se diriger à son tour vers la sortie de la grande salle en compagnie de son homologue masculin. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à une porte aménagée à côté du grand escalier de marbre du hall d'entrée, se dirigeant apparemment vers les cachots.

- Alors Bambi, l'appela alors discrètement quelqu'un juste à côté de lui. Qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ?

Sans se retourner vers son interlocutrice qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'une pour le surnommer comme ça, il se contenta de lui répondre par un profond soupir, espérant ainsi lui transmettre ses impressions et par la même occasion ses ondes négatives. Non seulement cette soirée était plus ennuyante qu'autre chose, mais en plus de ça Daphné venait d'utiliser le pseudonyme qu'il détestait tellement et sans aucune mesure de protection pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi, il maudissait le jour où la jeune fille était venue chez lui avec ce livre pour enfant moldu. Bien qu'ayant une profonde aversion pour ces gens là, il lui fallait bien reconnaitre que d'un point de vue littérature et musique, ils pouvaient se montrer très bons, même si ce classique de Disney n'était pas non plus un chef d'œuvre.

- Daph' ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! chuchota t-il à son encontre.

- Oh mais ça te va tellement bien, répliqua t-elle d'un air attendri. Ça te donne un petit côté innocent absolument adorable ! Qui aurait crû que sous tes airs de méchant garçon se cachait un être sensible et fragile ?

- Oh ça va hein, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant ! Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Et puis toi aussi tu as pleuré comme une madeleine quand sa mère est morte tuée par un chasseur !

Ils descendaient à présent un escalier étroit et faiblement éclairé par des torches incrustées dans le mur menant dans les profondeurs du château. Les deux préfets quant à eux parlaient à présent des valeurs et autres obligations qui incombent à chaque élève de la maison Serpentard sans se rendre compte que très peu d'entre eux les écoutaient.

- Oh mais moi c'est différent, je suis une fille ! Personne ne me reprocherait ce petit moment de faiblesse, les filles sont toujours perçues comme sensibles et à fleur de peau après tout. Mais que diraient tes parents s'ils savaient qu'il t'arrivait de pleurer en lisant un livre ? Je devrais peut être leur écrire une lettre pour leur conseiller quelques histoires intéressantes. Et ne parlons pas de Malefoy, je pense que ta scolarité serait fichue si jamais il en prenait connaissance. Et puis…

- Ok ok, temps mort ! C'est bon, t'as gagné. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler… Bambi si ça te chante, mais en privé ! pesta t-il d'un ton furieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises le chantage contre moi…

-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, déclara t-elle en souriant victorieusement. Oh… je crois que nous sommes arrivés.

Les nouveaux étudiants s'agglutinaient à présent devant un mur aussi sombre que les autres sans aucune porte permettant l'accès à une quelconque pièce. Rien ne pouvait indiquer que la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait là, hormis peut être la peinture représentant un sorcier tentant d'apprivoiser un dragon accrochée près d'eux. Harry se demanda sur le moment s'il fallait utiliser comme chez lui un peu de son sang pour ouvrir un passage secret, bien que l'idée soit en elle-même peu réjouissante.

- Comme pour toutes les autres salles communes de Poudlard, la notre est protégée par un mot de passe, décréta le préfet. Il vous est formellement interdit de le divulguer à d'autres étudiants faisant partie d'une autre maison sous peine de sanction aussi bien de notre directeur de maison que des autres étudiants et croyez moi, les représailles peuvent être terribles.

Les filles déglutirent légèrement tandis que certains garçons dont Drago se tendirent face à cette annonce. De son côté, Harry ne laissa strictement rien paraitre, attendant simplement la suite des recommandations.

- Pour trouver notre salle commune, ajouta la préfète, il vous suffira de vous guider grâce à cette peinture représentant Barnabas Feufollet essayant d'apprivoiser le Magyar à pointes qui se trouve juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Vous devrez simplement dire « Serpentsortia » par la suite qui est comme vous l'aurez compris le mot de passe.

Un pan de mur juste à côté de l'œuvre d'art se détacha soudainement du mur, laissant la place libre aux étudiants pour pénétrer dans la pièce cachée. Les petits nouveaux entrèrent avec une légère appréhension et découvrirent la salle dans laquelle ils passeront beaucoup de temps au cours de leur scolarité. D'une forme définie en « L », la salle était divisée en trois parties parfaitement distinctes l'une de l'autre. Chacune des parties de la salle commune possédait du mobilier sculpté dans du bois d'ébène et dans un style purement gothique. Tout au fond sur leur gauche étaient aménagés plusieurs tables et chaises permettant à chacun de pouvoir faire leurs devoirs en toute quiétude. La seconde partie dans laquelle il venait d'arriver était composée de plusieurs fauteuils en cuir noir et luxueux reposant sur des tapis anciens placés autour d'une table basse elle-même mise en face d'une grande cheminée en brique sombre montant jusqu'au plafond. La dernière partie était la moins meublée, simplement aménagée avec plusieurs bibliothèques chargées de gros volumes et de livres aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire, ainsi que deux escaliers en colimaçon menant à l'évidence aux dortoirs. La pièce en elle-même était claire et éclairée par des lampes diffusant une lumière vive et verdâtre permettant une certaine luminosité. D'immenses tapisseries représentant les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard étaient accrochées sur les murs en pierre noire, de même que des fenêtres existaient également dans les murs alors que la salle commune se trouvait sous terre, mais les vitraux ne montraient aucunement l'extérieur du château. Harry songea que la lumière bleutée qu'il pouvait voir au-delà devait sans doute être émise par un lac souterrain ou tout simplement par magie. Bien qu'à première vue la pièce pouvait sembler lugubre et peu accueillante, il la trouva très jolie et lui rappelait même les cachots du manoir familial, un endroit qu'il aimait déjà explorer lorsqu'il était là-bas.

- Bien, je crois que je vous ai à peu près tout expliqué. L'escalier au fond à droite mène aux dortoirs des filles tandis que celui à gauche à celui de garçons. Vos malles ont déjà été installées dans vos chambres ainsi que vos effets personnels. Chaque promotion dispose d'une salle de bain qui lui est propre. Il y a cependant une chose à retenir : Comme nous sommes sous terre, l'eau chaude circule beaucoup difficilement vers nous, aussi vous devrez vous lever tôt si vous souhaitez pouvoir en bénéficier car en plus d'être rare, chaque chambre bénéficie d'une réserve limitée. Il est toujours fort désagréable de se laver dans une eau glacée et ça nous met rarement de bonne humeur.

- D'où cette légende qui raconte que les Serpentards sont toujours irascibles et acariâtres le matin, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Harry. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche froide pour bien commencer la journée, ironisa t-il.

- Je sens que tu vas beaucoup te plaire ici Lestrange, répondit le préfet en se retenant de ricaner alors que les autres pouffaient légèrement. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, demain est votre première journée de cours et le professeur Rogue peut se montrer particulièrement intransigeant envers vous si vous ne vous montrez pas ponctuelle et présentable.

Sur ce, les deux préfets les abandonnèrent à l'entrée, se rendant vers un groupe d'étudiant assis quelques mètres plus loin. Harry et les autres se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de se résoudre à faire ce qu'on leur avait conseillé et se diriger vers les escaliers. Chacun le grimpa rapidement non sans avoir auparavant souhaité une bonne nuit aux filles et inversement, et montèrent jusqu'au premier palier ou un écriteau sur lequel était écrit « Première année » trônait au dessus d'une porte en bois. Ils débouchèrent sur un long et étroit corridor dans lequel se trouvaient quatre portes possédant elles aussi un écriteau où était gravé le nom de deux personnes à chaque reprise. Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il allait partager sa chambre avec Drago, tandis que Théodore et Blaise dormiraient dans une autre et Vincent et Gregory cohabiteraient dans la dernière. La dernière porte devait semble t-il être la salle de bain qui se trouvait comble de malchance tout au bout du couloir, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de la chambre d'Harry. La lutte pour l'eau chaude allait être ardue.

- Bon les gars, ne le prenez pas mal mais je suis fatigué alors je vais me coucher directement.

- Dis plutôt que tu souhaites te réveiller de bonne heure pour pouvoir bénéficier de l'eau chaude Henry, affirma Théodore d'un ton moqueur.

- Zut alors, je suis percé à jour ! Bonne nuit !

Il rentra précipitamment dans la chambre, Drago à sa suite, et put ainsi détailler ce qui allait être l'endroit où il dormirait durant près d'un an. La pièce était à l'image de la salle commune hormis le fait qu'elle soit circulaire et que deux lits à baldaquin étaient placés de chaque côté de la porte. Chacun possédait d'épais rideaux verts permettant une certaine tranquillité. Un antique poêle à charbon trônait au centre de la pièce, diffusant sa chaleur à travers la salle et jusque dans le tissu des couvertures elles aussi verdâtres. Deux grandes armoires installées juste en face de la porte d'entrée et deux pupitres sculptés dans le même style que le mobilier de la salle commune étaient également présents et placés à côté de chaque lit, sous l'une des fenêtres magiques.

- Plutôt minimaliste la déco, maugréa Drago en prenant le lit à droite de la porte. Ma chambre fait au moins deux fois la taille de cette pièce. Et ce matelas est beaucoup trop dur !

Le cousin d'Harry continua durant de longues minutes ses critiques sur le dortoir, n'épargnant pas un seul élément de la pièce. Harry lui-même dût admettre que le confort offert par cette chambre était loin de rivaliser avec celui de son manoir, mais il préféra garder cela pour lui. Il se contenta de fouiller machinalement dans sa malle qui avait été mise au pied de l'autre lit avant d'en ressortir un pyjama et le vivarium de son serpent qu'il avait rétrécit pour le transporter plus facilement. D'un coup de baguette, il lui rendit sa taille d'origine et le déposa précautionneusement sur sa table de chevet. Son serpent ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert du voyage puisqu'il dormait paisiblement sur une branche, lançant à l'occasion quelques sifflements semblables à des ronflements.

- Tu l'as quand même pris ? lui demanda Drago en s'approchant. Tu ne peux pas t'en séparer plus de vingt-quatre heures de ta bestiole.

- Et qui s'en occuperait si je le laissais là-bas ? rétorqua Harry. Je suis le seul dont il accepte la nourriture.

- Et moi j'ai toujours pas eu mon serpent de la part du seigneur des ténèbres, souffla sombrement Drago avant de s'éloigner.

Ricanant légèrement, Harry s'attela à se changer rapidement avant de se glisser dans les draps chauds de son lit. Il pensait pouvoir enfin dormir après cette journée éprouvante lorsque le souvenir du cadeau de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Il se dépêcha de ressortir de ses couvertures alors que Drago finissait de se mettre en pyjama et fouilla à nouveau dans sa malle à la recherche de sa robe de sorcier dans laquelle il avait mis le paquet quelques heures plus tôt. Il mit finalement la main dessus et retourna dans son lit. Avec une infime précaution, il déchira le papier emballant le présent, appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Son anxiété fut néanmoins de courte durée en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple miroir accompagné d'un mot griffonné à la hâte.

« Cher Henry,

Ceci est un miroir à double sens, bien que tu t'en sois peut être déjà douté. Il nous permettra à tous les deux de pouvoir discuter et ce, quelque soit la distance qui nous sépare. Pour cela il te suffira simplement de prononcer mon nom ou de dire maman. Comme je garderai toujours l'autre sur moi, je saurai immédiatement lorsque tu m'appelleras.

Je pourrais faire la même chose de mon côté, mais connaissant les horaires plutôt stricts de Poudlard, je doute que je puisse te joindre en pleine journée.

Une fois que tu auras lu ce message, contacte-moi afin de me confirmer cela.

Passe une bonne année scolaire et prend soin de toi mon trésor.

Je t'embrasse, Maman. »

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda son cousin en s'approchant une nouvelle fois.

- Le paquet que m'a donné ma mère sur le quai de la gare et ce n'est pas un objet lié à la magie noire comme je m'y attendais.

Trop heureux de pouvoir discuter avec elle, Harry prit rapidement le miroir entre ses mains et marmonna faiblement un « maman ». Aussitôt le verre du miroir qui lui renvoyait jusqu' alors son propre reflet devint complètement noir avant de laisser finalement apparaitre le visage de Bellatrix dont les émotions vacillaient entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Henry ! s'exclama t-elle vivement. Merlin soit loué ! Je me demandais si tu allais ouvrir mon cadeau ce soir. Te plait-il ?

- Il est vraiment parfait, acquiesça t-il en lui adressant d'ailleurs un léger sourire. Un moyen discret et à l'abri des regards pour discuter tranquillement.

- Je savais bien que tu l'aimerais. Oh tu es là aussi Drago ? Je suppose que vous partagez la même chambre ? C'est une bonne chose bien que cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- Il semblerait que l'on ne soit pas les seuls à être dans notre chambre si j'en juge par le coussin que je vois derrière toi. Je t'ai peut être appelé un peu tardivement ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura t-elle. J'ai gardé l'œil ouvert en attendant ton appel avec ton père même si contrairement à moi, il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps et s'est déjà endormi.

Des ronflements sonores se firent effectivement entendre auquel Bellatrix répondit par un regard noir envers la personne allongée à côté d'elle. Harry quant à lui éclata de rire en même temps que Drago.

- Comment s'est passé ta soirée d'intégration ? le questionna sa mère en reportant son attention sur lui.

Il lui fit durant quelques minutes un résumé détaillé de la cérémonie de répartition ainsi que des évènements ayant eu lieu dans le train durant la journée. Bellatrix éclata de rire en apprenant la façon dont il avait bien failli tuer Hermione et par quel moyen. Elle le félicita également pour ses commentaires désobligeants sur les Weasley « C'est très bien Henry, Il faut leur montrer dès le départ que tu ne te laisseras pas marcher sur les pieds » et pour avoir été placé à Serpentard « Mon petit doigt me dit que tu recevras une petite récompense pour cela ». Par contre, sa bonne humeur disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle apprit que Dumbledore avait tenté de pénétrer son esprit.

- Il a QUOI ? s'écria t-elle de colère.

- Hmm...Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? J'aimerais pouvoir dormir tranquillement..., bougonna son mari d'une voix monotone.

- Oh toi rendors-toi ! répliqua t-elle en lui donnant apparemment une légère tape bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le voir. Il a vraiment tenté d'utiliser la légilimencie contre toi !

- Oui, comme le seigneur des ténèbres s'y attendait. Le vieux fou voulait sans doute collecter quelques informations sur notre famille et sur nos agissements en fouillant mon esprit, mais il s'est heurté à mes solides barrières anti-intrusion.

- C'est drôle que vous en parliez parce que moi aussi l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru sentir une présence étrangère dans ma tête juste avant de m'asseoir sur le tabouret, ajouta Drago d'un air pensif. Par chance j'ai moi aussi réagi immédiatement et ai fermé mon esprit. Au moins je sais maintenant qui était-ce.

- Il vous faudra faire très attention à l'avenir, conseilla Bellatrix. Soyez prudent et évitez au maximum les contacts visuels et même physiques avec lui. Ne le regardez jamais dans les yeux comme je vous l'ai appris. Quant à moi, je vais me faire un plaisir d'envoyer dès la première heure demain une cinglante petite beuglante à votre directeur pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

- Il y a autre chose d'étrange concernant un professeur. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Lily Potter officie apparemment au sein du corps enseignant.

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler par Severus au cours d'une réunion…, dit-elle d'un air pensif. Il semblerait qu'elle soit le professeur depuis un an maintenant d'étude des moldus, et ce depuis la soit disant disparition mystérieuse de Charity Burbage. Je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement.

- Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'on ne risque pas de l'avoir comme professeur, affirma Harry. Qui serait assez idiot pour prendre en option cette stupide matière ? Pas moi en tout cas. De toute manière on n'enseigne cette « chose » qu'à partir de la troisième année, donc nous ne sommes pas concernés par cela.

Leur discussion continua quelques minutes sur des sujets sans grande importance, avant qu'Harry ne baille discrètement ce qui pourtant n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Bellatrix.

- Au lit jeune homme ! lança t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Tu dois être en forme pour ta première journée de cours !

- Mais je suis déjà dans mon lit maman, tenta t-il vainement.

- On ne discute pas Henry ! Il en va de même pour toi Drago !

- Bien ma tante… marmonna Drago en soupirant. Bonne nuit !

- Quand pourrais-je te parler ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry une fois son cousin parti.

- Quand tu veux mon trésor ! Mais je ne dirais pas non à des lettres non plus. Les gens s'étonneraient de voir que tu n'envoies aucun courrier à ta famille. Nous n'aurons qu'à discuter de cette façon deux fois par semaine…

- Trois ! la coupa t-il brusquement.

Il se maudit aussitôt pour son empressement à lui répondre. Maintenant, Bellatrix serait au courant de son irrésistible envie de lui parler et de ce que son absence représentait pour lui. Le petit sourire qu'elle afficha une fois la surprise passée confirma ses craintes.

- C'est entendu. Tu me feras parvenir tes horaires de classe la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons pour que je puisse à quelques occasions te contacter moi-même.

- Très bien alors… Bonne nuit maman.

- Bonne nuit Henry. Bon courage pour demain !

Avant qu'il ai pu lui demander comment mettre fin à la connexion liant les deux miroirs, l'image de sa mère disparut rapidement, laissant place à son propre reflet qui le fixait de manière incrédule. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de reposer le miroir sur sa table de chevet et de refermer les rideaux de son lit. L'obscurité était désormais totale, et la pièce plongée dans un calme pesant si l'on exceptait toutefois les petits ronflements de Drago.

- ça alors, il s'endort rapidement ma parole ! murmura t-il discrètement.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant à son tour que le sommeil le gagne ce qui ne tarda pas. Il s'endormit paisiblement, sans se soucier des possibles soucis qui lui arriveraient le lendemain pour son insolence durant la répartition, et sans se douter que quelque part dans le château, un vieux chapeau magique se questionnait encore sur la véritable identité cachée d'Harry.

**A/N : Comme vous avez pu le voir, le choixpeau magique connait la véritable identité de Harry, mais tiendra parole : il ne la dévoilera à personne (ça serait trop facile sinon). Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le chapitre deux, Toute la morphologie d'Harry a changé grâce à cette potion, mais pas son âme qui elle, est restée celle d'un Potter. C'est un Potter trié à Serpentard en quelque sorte (l'éducation qu'il a eu y est pour beaucoup).**

**Prochain chapitre dans quatre jours comme d'habitude, mais le rythme devrait être plus long dans quelques temps.**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour ce retard (d'une journée, mais bon c'est un retard quand même) mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps et j'ai complètement oublié de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Donc voilà le chapitre 11 dans lequel vous découvrirez la première semaine de cours de notre petit héros et de ses acolytes. Dois-je préciser qu'une surprise vous attend à l'intérieur ? Quelque chose en tout cas que vous n'aurez sans aucun doute pas vu venir…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf quelques-uns mais sont le fruit de l'imagination de J. K. Rowling.**

« Chère maman,

Comme tu me l'avais fait promettre sur le quai de la gare, je t'écris cette lettre pour te donner de mes nouvelles, bien que nous ayons déjà pu discuter longuement hier soir. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire de plus que ce qui a déjà été abordé, étant donné que je n'ai rien fait d'autre à part dormir depuis lors.

La nuit a été courte et devoir me réveiller à six heures du matin pour pouvoir bénéficier de l'eau chaude n'est pas vraiment agréable. Drago s'est longuement plaint cette nuit du matelas décidemment trop dur pour lui, et je dois avouer que je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Vous me manquez déjà alors que l'on s'est quitté il y a moins de 24 heures… J'ai cependant hâte que les cours commencent même si je sais pertinemment que je n'apprendrais presque rien cette année. Simplement, voir les autres étudiants se démener dans leur travail alors que de mon côté je m'en sortirai brillamment me procure un plaisir fou.

J'aurai voulu savoir si Cassandre a mis sa menace à exécution concernant ma chambre ? J'ai oublié de te le demander hier, et connaissant ma chère et tendre petite sœur, je suis persuadé qu'elle en serait capable. Tu pourras également lui demander si elle a apprécié mon petit cadeau de départ ? Elle saura de quoi je parle.

J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles, je ne sais pas combien de temps mettra cette lettre pour te parvenir.

Je t'embrasse, ainsi que Papa et Cassandre, et souhaite ardemment te revoir.

Ton fils qui t'aime, le digne représentant de la noble et pure famille Black,

Henry. »

Harry relut à deux reprises sa lettre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait omit aucun détail, puis satisfait, enroula le parchemin qu'il noua avec une petite bande de tissu avant de le reposer sur son pupitre. Il soupira et s'affala quelques secondes sur sa chaise, écoutant la respiration lente de Drago qui dormait toujours. L'envie de le réveiller le tiraillait, mais la vision du visage paniqué de son cousin lorsqu'il se réveillerait et se rendrait compte qu'il est en retard serait sans nul doute un spectacle captivant. Aussi préféra t-il attendre patiemment que Drago émerge de lui-même du pays des songes. De son côté, il était déjà fin prêt pour son premier jour de classe, ayant eu tout le loisir de profiter de la salle de bain en premier et de se préparer convenablement. Il regarda un instant la petite fenêtre au dessus de son bureau émettant toujours cette lueur bleutée avant de se résigner à se lever de sa chaise et de s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Ses affaires d'école étaient déjà prêtes sur son lit et n'attendaient plus que d'être utilisé. Il se résolut à entamer une énième lecture de son manuel de potions, mais à peine eut-il entamé le livre que des gémissements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la chambre. Son cousin venait finalement de se réveiller et baillait ostensiblement, une attitude pourtant indigne d'un Malefoy.

- Alors Drago ? Je croyais que le matelas était trop dur pour toi ? Pourtant tu as bien dormi il me semble, le nargua Harry.

- Le voyage m'a épuisé, marmonna t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Oh, hé bien il est…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Daphné ainsi que Tracey firent éruption dans la pièce, déjà habillée de leurs uniformes et portant leurs sacs de cours. Drago sursauta en les voyant et rabattit immédiatement les couvertures sur lui, n'ayant pas envie qu'elles le voient en pyjama. Harry quant à lui haussa un sourcil, se demandant sur le moment comment elles étaient parvenues à venir dans les dortoirs des garçons alors qu'il était semble t-il impossible de le faire.

- Salut les garçons ! Prêt pour votre première journée de cours ? Je suis tellement impatiente ! s'enthousiasma Daphné en s'installant sur le lit d'Harry.

- Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de sortir de cette pièce le temps que je me change ? pesta Drago toujours caché sous les draps.

- Oh je t'en prie Dray, on t'a déjà vu en pyjama de nombreuses fois ! D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le petit déjeuner doit déjà avoir commencé.

- Comment ça Tracey, il a déjà commencé ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de sept heures, lui annonça Harry en regardant son réveil.

Drago se leva subitement de son lit et entreprit de fouiller rapidement dans sa malle pour en ressortir son uniforme et ses affaires de toilettes tout en poussant des petits cris paniqués.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ! demanda t-il en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa malle.

- Tu étais si mignon dans ton sommeil, si heureux, si paisible, minauda Harry. Je n'avais pas envie de voir disparaitre le petit sourire béat que tu affichais. Tu as rêvé de quoi qui puisse te rendre aussi joyeux ?

- Que je te cassais la figure ! éructa Drago en s'enfuyant dans le couloir sous les éclats de rire des trois autres.

- Pansy et Millicent nous attendent déjà dans la salle commune, annonça Daphné une fois leur fou rire passé. Nous étions sensés venir vous chercher pour aller déjeuner.

- Ne les faisons pas attendre dans ce cas ! déclara Harry en prenant ses affaires. Si vous vouliez bien me suivre, mesdames, ajouta t-il en leur offrant à chacune ses bras. Je me ferais un plaisir d'être votre guide.

- Oh ! Quel gentleman vous faites cher ami ! apprécia Tracey en passant son bras autour de celui que lui tendait Harry.

Ils sortirent tranquillement du dortoir, sans faire attention à Blaise qui trainait dans le couloir encore en caleçon et la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Ils le saluèrent néanmoins avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qu'ils descendirent rapidement pour retrouver Pansy et Millicent sagement assises sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Une fois les salutations faites, tous les cinq sortirent de la salle commune et s'avancèrent vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

- Pendant que j'y pense, comment avez-vous réussi à venir jusqu'à nos dortoirs ? Si je me souviens bien, il est impossible de le faire.

- Les fondateurs de Poudlard considéraient les garçons comme indignes de confiance et capables d'aller voir les filles dans leurs dortoirs pour assouvir… certains désirs, expliqua Daphné en rougissant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Ils ont par conséquent ensorcelé les dortoirs afin qu'ils ne puissent pas y venir. Par contre, les filles peuvent aller où bon leur semble.

- C'est injuste…

Ils étaient à présent dans le hall d'entrée déjà plein de monde et bruyant à une heure pourtant très matinale. Ils firent de leur mieux pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle en ignorant les quelques regards que l'on portait sur eux.

- J'ai beaucoup de chance vous savez, lança Harry.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien vois-tu Daphné, je doute qu'un seul garçon dans ce château puisse se targuer d'être accompagné par quatre demoiselles aussi ravissantes que vous, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire charmeur.

Les quatre filles gloussèrent discrètement tandis qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Leur discussion joyeuse contrastait malgré tout avec l'ambiance pesante que l'on pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore. La pièce était on ne peut plus calme, et les deux personnes présentes dans celle-ci ne prononçait pas la moindre parole, comme plongée chacune dans leurs pensées. Le vieux directeur se tenait debout devant l'une de ses fenêtres et observait distraitement la cour extérieur de l'école, s'attardant quelque peu sur les rares élèves ayant préférés déjeuner sur la pelouse du parc. L'autre homme présent lui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau du directeur et attendait que celui-ci prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à faire. L'attente était plutôt longue, et Rogue commençait à trouver le temps long. La patience n'avait jamais été l'une de ses qualités, chose ironique pour un maitre des potions, et il soupçonnait le vieil homme de prendre un malin plaisir à le faire patienter. Les objets magiques posés sur les tables dans la pièce et les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard accrochés aux murs ne l'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps, et même le phœnix somnolant paisiblement à quelques mètres à peine de lui ne pouvait le distraire.

- Voulez-vous un sorbet au citron ? demanda subitement le directeur non sans quitter des yeux la pelouse plus bas. Vous pouvez vous servir si vous le souhaitez. Ils sont juste en face de vous.

- Pardon ! s'exclama Rogue, perdant finalement contenance. Vous m'avez fait demander à une heure aussi matinale pour me proposer simplement des sucreries ! Vous moqueriez-vous de moi par hasard, Mr le directeur !

- Allons mon garçon, ce n'était simplement qu'une proposition, lui répondit Dumbledore d'un ton posé. La discussion que nous allons avoir risque d'être relativement pénible à entendre, aussi ai-je pensé à vous ménager quelque peu en vous proposant cela. Les sorbets sont plutôt bons pour les nerfs vous savez ?

- Non merci, j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire que de déguster des friandises tôt le matin.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Le directeur se retourna finalement et se dirigea vers la chaise de son bureau sur laquelle il s'installa quelques instants plus tard. Il prit la peine de piocher dans la coupelle devant lui et d'en ressortir quelques sorbets dont il défit l'emballage lentement. Sur le moment, Rogue pensa que Dumbledore le faisait vraiment exprès, et son expression renfrognée s'afficha encore davantage.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour une bonne raison Severus, commença Dumbledore tout enfournant dans sa bouche une de ses sucreries. Vous devez vous douter de quoi il s'agit ?

- Cela concerne les nouveaux étudiants je suppose ?

- C'est exact, approuva le directeur en hochant la tête. Une nouvelle année démarre, mais celle-ci est bien différente des précédentes. Vous en connaissez les raison, je n'en doute pas.

- Veuillez cesser je vous prie de jouer aux devinettes avec moi Mr le directeur et venez-en directement au but de cet entretien, lança Rogue d'un ton cassant.

- Vous n'avez jamais été quelqu'un de très patient mon garçon, pouffa Dumbledore en l'observant d'un air amusé. Bien, alors allons droit au but : Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, la répartition ayant eu lieu hier ne nous aura finalement rien appris de plus que nous ne savions déjà à la base, et mes craintes les plus profondes se sont confirmées. Si j'en crois vos observations sur les différentes réunions auxquelles vous avez assisté, je peux affirmer qu'une nouvelle génération de mangemort vient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château.

L'affirmation de Dumbledore jeta un froid dans toute la pièce, et la plupart des personnages représentés dans les différents cadres lancèrent des regards choqués sur le vieux directeur ou hoquetèrent de surprise. Seul Rogue sembla garder son calme.

- Vous vous avancez peut être un peu vite en besogne, ces enfants n'ont que onze ans. Le fait d'être actuellement en guerre vous donne sans doute l'illusion de voir des mangemorts tout autour de vous. De plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je n'ai jamais vu ces jeunes gens lors d'une réunion avec le seigneur des ténèbres, bien que leurs parents y soient.

- Oui, et croyez-vous réellement qu'ils resteront neutre par la suite ? argua Dumbledore. Ces enfants suivront sans aucun doute les traces de leurs prédécesseurs, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète voyez-vous Severus. Je regrette sincèrement que les témoignages par le biais des souvenirs d'une personne ne puissent être validés par le magenmagot lors des procès, autrement toutes ces familles seraient depuis fort longtemps derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban et leurs enfants auraient pu ainsi échapper à cet endoctrinement. La sécurité des autres élèves pourrait s'en trouver menacée, et notre institution en elle-même ébranlée.

- Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi Mr le directeur ? demanda Rogue avec impatience.

- Je voudrais que vous gardiez à l'œil ces jeunes gens, et me faire part de tout incident étrange qui pourrait apparaitre autour d'eux. Je tiens à ne prendre aucun risque. Surveillez particulièrement Henry Lestrange, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est le chef de file de cette petite bande.

Rogue acquiesça distraitement, lui-même ayant déjà remarqué les capacités de leadership et de rassemblement du jeune garçon pour le peu qu'il en ait vu depuis son entrée dans Poudlard. Les autres nouveaux étudiants de Serpentard semblaient tous graviter autour de lui.

- Lestrange…, intervint l'un des portraits. Ne serait-ce pas le nom de l'époux de ma descendante Bellatrix ?

- En effet Phineas, approuva Dumbledore d'un hochement de tête. Leur fils vient d'intégrer le château et je dois dire qu'il est tout à fait fascinant. J'ai tenté bien maladroitement de pénétrer son esprit la nuit dernière afin de collecter quelques informations sur les membres de sa famille, mais il est parvenu aisément à me repousser. Il semble qu'il soit très avancé en la matière, de même que son cousin Drago Malefoy qui est parvenu au même résultat. Par ailleurs il a su bien habilement se mettre à dos la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard en dénigrant notamment la famille Weasley avant même d'être trié. Ses remarques quant à l'hygiène des membres de cette famille ont été pour le moins percutantes.

Les paroles de Dumbledore semblèrent satisfaire Phineas qui se gonfla d'orgueil dans son tableau, apparemment fier de sa descendance. Les autres portraits le remarquèrent et lui lancèrent pour la plupart des regards désapprobateurs.

- Comme vous dites, Albus. Ce garçon m'a l'air vraiment fascinant. Il me tarde de le découvrir par moi-même et de faire sa connaissance. Je serai ravi de pouvoir discuter avec lui, je n'ai que peu de nouvelles de cette branche de ma famille, Sirius ne se montre pas vraiment très causant avec moi lorsque je me rends dans mon autre cadre au square Grimmaurd.

- Je suis persuadé que les occasions ne manqueront pas Phineas, répondit Dumbledore. Je sens que Henry Lestrange sera fréquemment convoqué dans mon bureau pour des problèmes de discipline. J'ai toujours eu un excellent flair pour repérer les élèves perturbateurs. J'espère simplement qu'il ne détruira pas la moitié de mon bureau sous l'effet de la colère comme l'avait fait autrefois son père pour une retenue qui lui semblait injustifiée.

Dumbledore, ainsi que certaines anciens directeurs en frissonnèrent rien qu'en s'en souvenant. Rogue lui observa la réaction du vieil homme, vaguement intrigué.

- Il faudra également surveiller de près Neville Londubat. Comme vous le savez, ce garçon est la clef qui nous permettra de mettre un terme à ce conflit si l'on se fie à la prophétie du professeur Trelawney. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de ces murs et savoir qu'une bande de futurs mangemorts circule parmi nous n'est pas vraiment rassurant.

- Je me demande comment vous êtes arrivés à cette hypothèse, intervint Rogue. Qui vous dit que ce garçon est vraiment celui qui mettra en échec le seigneur des ténèbres ?

- La prophétie concernait deux garçons nés durant le mois de Juillet qui étaient Neville Londubat et Harry Potter. Le dernier étant mort, il ne reste plus que Mr Londubat pour affronter Lord Voldemort.

- Justement, qui vous dit que ce n'était pas le fils de Lily ? La prophétie est peut être caduque désormais.

- Vous oubliez un détail Severus. Lord Voldemort devait marquer l'un des enfants comme son égal. Nous pouvons supposer qu'il a ainsi marqué Neville en éliminant… la concurrence si j'ose dire. Il a considéré ainsi qu'il jugeait Mr Londubat comme un adversaire qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer et c'est pourquoi il n'a jusqu'à présent rien tenté.

Rogue resta imperturbable, l'analyse de Dumbledore semblait pour lui assez fantaisiste. Voldemort lors des réunions parlait rarement de Neville et ne semblait pas l'estimer comme étant une menace potentielle. Peut être les choses auraient été différentes si il n'avait jamais rapporté à son seigneur ce qu'il avait pu entendre de cette prédiction. Harry Potter serait toujours en vie et Lily serait restée la même, une femme souriante et débordant de vie comme il avait pu la connaître lorsqu'ils étaient encore tout deux étudiants à Poudlard et… amis. Il avait eu beau supplier Lord Voldemort d'épargner la jeune femme, et remerciait d'ailleurs son maitre pour cela, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi. Lily se montrait toujours aussi froide avec lui, n'acceptant toujours pas le fait qu'il était un Mangemort bien que travaillant également pour Dumbledore, et évitait au maximum les rencontres avec lui alors qu'ils étaient collègues.

- Bien évidemment, poursuivit Dumbledore après un instant de silence, cela ne signifie pas que vous arrêtiez d'espionner le camp adverse pour moi. Le fait que les enfants des fidèles de Voldemort soient désormais à Poudlard pourrait leur donner tout le loisir d'augmenter leurs petites escarmouches. Tâchez d'avoir l'œil mon garçon !

- C'est entendu, approuva d'un ton plat Rogue. Il vaut mieux que je retourne dans la Grande Salle à présent, les cours vont bientôt démarrer et je dois encore donner leur emploi du temps à mes élèves.

- Faites donc, acquiesça le directeur en souriant. De mon côté j'observerai avec attention Neville Londubat afin de découvrir si oui ou non il a l'étoffe d'un futur leader. Mes premières impressions n'ont pas vraiment été très concluantes avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Franck et Alice.

Après un bref salut envers son supérieur, le professeur de potion quitta rapidement la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées dont la plupart furent tournées vers ses nouveaux élèves : La tâche qu'on lui avait confié s'annonçait ardue et dangereuse. De leur côté, Harry ainsi que ses camarades déjeunaient tranquillement à la table de Serpentard, hormis Drago qui mangeait à un rythme effréné étant donné qu'il fut le dernier à être prêt pour sa première journée de cours.

- Doucement Dray, commenta Harry en se versant un énième jus d'orange, tu vas te rendre malade à manger comme ça. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de Tante Narcissa si elle te voyait manger ainsi.

- à qui la faute ? répliqua Drago en enfournant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Tu me paieras ça Henry !

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est ta faute si tu ne sais pas te lever tôt, affirma t-il en buvant tranquillement son jus.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, lança alors Tracey en scrutant les autres tables, mais beaucoup d'élèves nous regardent. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise…

Les autres tournèrent leur tête pour observer à leur tour les autres étudiants et remarquèrent aussitôt les regards curieux et à quelques reprises hostiles à leur égard. Les Weasley d'ailleurs épiaient méchamment Harry comme ils n'avaient pas encore oublié les propos qu'il avait tenus la veille à leur encontre. Ce dernier leur fit un léger salut de la main pour les narguer.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, déclara Théodore en parcourant son manuel de métamorphose des yeux. Ils finiront par se lasser.

- Alors jeunes gens, comment se passe votre rentrée scolaire ? dit alors la voix froide de Rogue juste derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, manquant pour Drago de faire tomber le contenu de son bol sur le carrelage étincelant de la salle sous l'effet de la surprise. Le professeur les dévisageait tous d'un air neutre, comme si il essayait de percevoir leurs émotions ou même de sonder leurs esprits d'un simple regard. Bien que sachant qu'il était un mangemort, les dix étudiants ne purent s'empêcher bien malgré eux de se méfier de lui en songeant qu'il était parvenu à s'approcher d'eux silencieusement et s'était fait tellement discret qu'il aurait pu aisément écouter leur conversation.

- Je tenais à vous donner en main propre vos emploi du temps, dit-il en leur tendant à chacun une fiche sur laquelle était inscrit les horaires de cours, ainsi qu'à vous rappeler que votre comportement se doit d'être exemplaire en tout circonstance. Vous apprendrez rapidement que la maison Serpentard ne jouit pas d'une très bonne réputation auprès des autres étudiants, et les intimidations et remarques désobligeantes seront monnaie courante envers vous, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous rabaisser à leur niveau. Il serait fort regrettable que j'entende de la bouche des autres enseignants que l'un d'entre vous ai commis des actes nuisant à l'image de la maison de Serpentard. Je parle surtout pour vous Mr Lestrange. Votre petite scène de la veille ne doit pas se reproduire, les rivalités et tensions entre les maisons sont déjà nombreuses dans le château, inutile d'en rajouter encore davantage.

- Entendu Rogue, souffla Harry en le défiant du regard. Mais je tenais à vous rappeler que ma petite scène comme vous dites s'est déroulée avant que je ne sois trié à Serpentard, ce qui implique donc que je n'ai pas entaché la réputation de cette maison.

- Je le concède, mais ne recommencez plus. Et je vous prierais de m'appeler professeur Rogue, ajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner vers un groupe de deuxième année.

- Ce type me file la chair de poule, commenta Daphné en se frottant les bras. Mieux vaut ne pas être son ennemi.

- Voyons voir un peu ce que nous avons là…, marmonna à côté d'elle Tracey en observant sa fiche de cours. On commence par un double cours de potion avec Rogue suivi par un double cours de métamorphose avec Mcgonagall… Ensuite vient l'heure du déjeuner et la réception du courrier… à 14h, reprise des cours avec un double cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick et ce sera terminé. Alors mardi nous avons…

Harry, qui regardait d'un œil morne son emploi du temps, recracha subitement le jus d'orange qu'il était en train de boire.

- Hé bien qu'essayais-tu de faire Henry ? Je sais bien que la première journée de cours est surement la plus pénible, mais se noyer dans son verre n'est pas la solution ! déclara moqueusement Drago en lui tapant le dos.

Son cousin ne lui répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur ses horaires de cours. Avait-il bien lu !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Daphné en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour elle aussi observer l'emploi du temps. Il y a une erreur ?

- Je crois bien que oui, marmonna Harry en pointant du doigt une case sur la fiche.

Son amie suivit la direction qu'il indiquait et regarda à son tour la case correspondante. D'abord impassible, son regard changea subitement en une expression surprise et même choquée qui intrigua davantage leurs camarades. Curieux, ils regardèrent à leur tour l'endroit qui semblait tellement choquer leurs amis, soucieux de savoir ce que cela signifiait. Tous sans expression eurent la même réaction de stupeur, lançant aux uns et aux autres des regards décontenancés.

- Pas possible…

- Ce doit être une erreur…

- Ils ont dû nous donner les emploi du temps d'une autre année…

Sans attendre, Harry se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea immédiatement vers Rogue qui était en train de distribuer les emploi du temps à des élèves de quatrième année, sa fiche de cours dans la main et ses amis sur les talons.

- Heu… Professeur ?

- Que voulez-vous Mr Lestrange ? demanda son directeur de maison d'un ton sec. Je suis occupé comme vous le voyez.

- Je pense que vous avez fait une erreur dans nos emploi du temps pour les heures de cours du jeudi après-midi. Un cours que nous ne devrions pas avoir s'est immiscé parmi les autres.

- Vraiment ? Laissez-moi voir ça, dit-il en prenant sa feuille. Hm… Bien que cela me chagrine, il n'y aucune erreur Mr Lestrange.

- Mais enfin ! Je croyais que l'étude des moldus n'était enseignée qu'à partir de la troisième année !

- C'était le cas il y a encore deux ans, déclara d'un air ennuyé Rogue. Mais le directeur par souci de véhiculer un message de paix et une image positive des moldus en ces temps sombres a décidé l'année dernière de rendre ce cours obligatoire et ce dès la première année d'étude. Il va s'en dire que votre présence durant ces heures de classe est souhaitée, et que toute absence non justifiée sera sanctionnée, ce qui me mettrait très en colère croyez moi.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas pressé en direction d'autres élèves, laissant Harry et ses camarades complètement sonnés par l'annonce. Depuis tout jeune, on leur avait enseigné à haïr les moldus et les considérer comme la pire vermine qui soit. Mais à présent, ils seraient obligés d'apprendre à étudier leur mode de vie, leurs coutumes et bien d'autres choses encore. Ils en frémissaient de dégout.

- Etudier les moldus… Quelle blague ! C'est un scandale oui ! fulmina Drago. Ce directeur est complètement fou ! Quand mon père apprendra ça, il sera très en colère !

Les autres hochèrent la tête, eux aussi pensant que leurs parents auront exactement la même réaction.

- Je ne serais pas étonné que ma mère envoie un colis piégé à Dumbledore ou une beuglante, songea quant à lui Harry.

- Nous ferions bien d'y aller, proposa alors Daphné en regardant son emploi du temps. Notre premier cours est celui du professeur Rogue, et je doute qu'il apprécie que l'on soit en retard, même si nous sommes des Serpentards.

Le cours de potion se déroulait dans les cachots, non loin de leur salle commune. Autant dire qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se perdre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à proximité de la porte d'entrée, ils virent pour leur plus grand déplaisir que le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors. Ceux-ci étaient accompagnés par leur préfet qui leur donnait ses derniers conseils et avertissements à respecter pour le bon déroulement de ce cours que tout le monde redoutait. Une fois son forfait terminé, il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, non sans lancer au passage un nouveau regard noir à Harry qui y répondit.

Hermione semblait être la seule des Gryffondors à être excité de commencer ce cours et énumérait à voix haute tous les ingrédients qu'elle connaissait ainsi que leurs utilisations, tandis que Ron, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas regardaient les Serpentards s'approcher d'un air mauvais.

- Regardez qui voilà, les serpents venimeux sont sortis de leur tanière ! Je me demande ce qui les a poussés à le faire ? Surement sont-ils à la recherche d'un né-moldu à martyriser comme le font leurs parents ?

- Nous avons changé de proie Weasley, répliqua Drago dédaigneusement. La belette est de saison cette année, et j'ai toujours eu envie de me faire une écharpe avec leur fourrure. Surveille tes arrières à l'avenir, il pourrait t'arriver des choses désagréables.

Avant que Ron ait pu répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue fit son apparition. Son regard froid fit légèrement pâlir les filles de Gryffondor et calma les ardeurs de Weasley.

- Allez-y, ordonna t-il.

Les élèves entrèrent bien sagement dans la pièce et s'assirent en silence par deux à chaque table disposée dans la salle. Il faisait très froid dans cette salle de classe et les bocaux renfermant des animaux morts alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit effrayant. Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient pris la peine de se placer de telle sorte que personne ne puisse se mélanger avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Le professeur de potion retourna à son bureau et commença à faire l'appel, marquant un temps d'arrêt à l'occasion pour détailler de ses yeux noirs et froids l'élève qui venait d'être appelé, lui glaçant le sang au passage.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens…

Le ton était mielleux, presque doucereux. A l'évidence Rogue semblait presque vénérer cette branche de la magie et en parlait amoureusement. Son discours d'accueil se poursuivit quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de considérer ses élèves comme étant une bande de cornichons incapables de comprendre l'art des potions. Hermione regarda son professeur d'un air scandalisé alors que Ron qui partageait sa table avec Neville londubat haussa les sourcils et gardait la bouche grande ouverte, comme sonné.

- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue Mr Weasley lorsque je suis venu vous chercher tout à l'heure. Peut être cela vous servira t-il pour me dire ce que l'on obtient en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Ron haussa encore davantage les sourcils, ne comprenant à l'évidence strictement rien à ce qu'avait demandé le professeur Rogue. Il lança quelques regards discrets à ses camarades, leur demandant silencieusement une quelconque aide pour l'aider à se sortir de ce problème. Il sembla rayonner lorsque la main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement, mais Rogue fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Inutile de chercher de l'aide Mr Weasley, c'est à vous que je m'adresse et à personne d'autre. Essayons autre chose… Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Bien qu'ayant pourtant dit qu'il n'interrogerait personne d'autre, Hermione releva tout de même la main, bien décidé à prouver qu'elle n'était pas une novice en potion malgré son statut.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Ron d'un air piteux.

Harry, Drago et les autres ricanèrent très discrètement en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Rien que pour ça, Harry commençait à apprécier son professeur. Les cours de potion allaient être très amusant cette année.

- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel de potion avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? le railla Rogue.

- évidemment que si, se défendit-il bien maladroitement, mais le chapitre sur votre bézoard ne figurait pas dans mon manuel. J'ai hérité du vieux livre de potion de mon frère Charlie, et il lui manquait des pages !

Les tables des Serpentards se firent aussitôt bruyantes, les dix étudiants pouffant de rire sans retenue et sans même que Rogue ne leur dis d'arrêter. Il eut même un rictus méprisant à l'égard de Ron.

- Vos problèmes personnels ne me concernent absolument pas, déclara sombrement Rogue en le fixant intensément. L'école offre aux étudiants manquant de ressources financières une bourse afin de leur permettre de s'acheter des fournitures décentes, informez-vous la prochaine fois. Essayons une dernière fois : Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main si haut qu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir toucher le plafond, et ce sous les regards blasés de ses camarades de classe.

- Tu crois que si on lui coupait les bras, elle essaierait quand même d'y répondre en levant les jambes ? demanda Drago à Harry en se retenant de rire à nouveau.

- Elle serait capable de monter sur la table et d'agiter une banderole juste sous son nez pour se faire interroger.

- Je ne sais pas professeur, répondit amèrement Ron.

- Navrant… A l'évidence, être doté d'une grande langue ne permet pas tout, Mr Weasley. A l'avenir, tachez d'éviter que les incidents comme celui s'étant déroulé juste avant ce cours ne se reproduise. J'enlève par ailleurs cinq points à Gryffondor pour cela.

Ron voulut aussitôt protester, considérant qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, mais le regard noir de Rogue l'en dissuada.

- J'enlève encore cinq points à votre maison pour le comportement de Miss Granger. Nous sommes dans une salle de classe ici, et non pas dans une cour d'école. Modérez votre trop plein d'énergie à l'avenir, et changez de chaise si celle-ci ne vous convient pas plutôt que de sautiller bêtement.

Hermione se rassit, profondément triste d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par son professeur et pour avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison dès le premier jour.

- Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait répondre à mes questions, quelqu'un de studieux ayant ouvert son manuel comme tout bon élève se respecte. Pourquoi pas vous, Mr Lestrange ?

Harry, qui s'était douté qu'il allait être le prochain élève interrogé, lança un coup d'œil amusé en direction de Ron qui le regardait également d'un air sournois, s'attendant apparemment à ce que lui aussi passe un mauvais moment. C'était sans compter sur les leçons de potion donné par sa tante depuis qu'il était très jeune.

- Oh mais avec joie professeur. Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'il est appelé la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une petite pierre que l'on peut trouver dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un excellent antidote à la plupart des poisons, si celui-ci ne s'avère pas excessivement complexe. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, c'est tout simplement la même plante que l'on connait également sous le nom d'aconit.

- cinq points par bonne réponse à Serpentard, déclara Rogue d'un ton beaucoup plus amical qu'envers Ron. Je suis satisfait de voir que finalement certaines personnes ne sont pas aussi désespérantes que je le pensais. Maintenant recopiez les réponses donné par Mr Lestrange avant que l'on ne commence les travaux pratiques.

Les élèves obéirent immédiatement tandis que Rogue d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre sur le grand tableau noir derrière son bureau une série d'indication pour une potion sensée soigner les furoncles. Les étudiants se répartirent en duo pour mettre en application les recommandations de Rogue et s'attelèrent à préparer du mieux possible leur mixture. Rogue passait dans les rangs, observant d'un œil avisé les mélanges de ses élèves tout en lançant à l'occasion quelques remarques désagréables envers les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards eux furent en partie épargnés par ses critiques, hormis Crabbe et Goyle dont la potion sensé être d'un bleu limpide à ce stade ressemblait à de la réglisse liquide. Harry, qui faisait équipe avec Drago, observa à la dérobée les autres tables afin de voir où ils en étaient arrivés. Il tomba alors sur Ron et Neville qui avaient l'air d'être paniqué au vue de leur potion. Une soudaine idée lui vint alors.

- Psss… Weasley ! chuchota discrètement Harry. Tu as laissé tomber un gallion par terre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Lestrange ? demanda dédaigneusement Ron en observant ses pieds. Il n'y a rien !

L'occasion était trop belle, et Harry après avoir vérifié que Rogue avait le dos tourné, lança directement dans le chaudron que partageaient Ron et Neville une poignée d'orties séchées sans que les deux autres ne le remarquent. Leur potion qui était déjà en mauvaise voie passa brusquement de l'orange au gris avant de virer au noir. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, d'inquiétantes étincelles jaillirent de la marmite, n'annonçant rien de bon.

- Couchez vous ! lança Harry à l'encontre de ses amis.

Le chaudron de Neville siffla brusquement et se mit à fondre, lançant à l'occasion des gerbes de potion à travers la pièce sous les cris apeurés des étudiants.

- Imbéciles ! cria Rogue une fois le calme revenu. Où avez-vous vu sur le tableau qu'il fallait rajouter une deuxième fois des orties après avoir versé la poudre de crochet de serpent ! Savez-vous lire au moins messieurs !

Ron et Neville ne répondirent pas, trop occupée à pleurnicher sur le sol tandis que des furoncles leur poussaient sur toutes les surfaces visibles de leur corps.

- Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et emmenez-les à l'infirmerie Miss Granger ! Tonna t-il.

- C'était merveilleux Henry ! Pouffa Drago une fois le cours terminé. Brillant, absolument brillant ! Comment savais-tu que leur chaudron allait littéralement exploser en rajoutant les orties !

- Je ne le savais pas, admit-il. J'ai voulu voir ce qui allait se passer tout simplement.

- Tu aurais pu te blesser grièvement en agissant ainsi, le réprimanda légèrement Daphné tandis qu'elle s'accrochait de nouveau à son bras.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Et que fais-tu de Weasley et Londubat ? Je me demande s'ils parviendront à leur enlever tous ces furoncles.

- Oh eux, je m'en fiche éperdument Tracey.

Après la courte récréation de dix heures, le cours suivant fut celui de métamorphose enseigné par le professeur Mcgonagall. Comme l'avait remarqué Harry lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle était particulièrement strict et sévère, et les avait averti dès le début du cours du fonctionnement de celui-ci.

- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir.

Sa dernière phrase semblait être adressée particulièrement aux Serpentards qu'elle dévisagea quelques courtes secondes contrairement aux Serdaigles avec qui ils partageaient ce cours. Elle transforma par la suite son bureau en cochon avant de lui redonner sa forme initiale, dans le but non caché d'impressionner ses élèves. Les Serdaigles furent très réceptifs à cette démonstration alors que de leur côté, Harry et ses amis arquèrent tout juste un sourcil. Elle leur demanda par la suite de transformer une allumette en aiguille à coudre après leur avoir expliqué la procédure à suivre.

- Visualisez intensément l'allumette devant vous, puis imaginer celle-ci prendre la forme de l'aiguille. Tout est une question de volonté et de concentration. Le mouvement du poignet doit être fluide et précis. Une simple hésitation ou un tremblement de votre part et la métamorphose échoue. Allez-y.

Harry essaya, se concentrant sur le petit bout de bois face à lui. Il aurait préféré imaginer un couteau à la place de celui-ci, mais cela n'aurait sans doute pas plu au professeur Mcgonagall. Il tapota l'allumette à trois reprises avant de faire un moulinet avec son poignée puis la toucher une fois de plus. Le bâton se transforma instantanément en une aiguille parfaite sans aucune trace de sa forme d'origine. Il fut d'ailleurs à son grand étonnement le seul à le réussir du premier coup, les autres parvenant à ce résultat au bout de quelques essais. Le professeur Mcgonagall fut d'ailleurs troublée de voir le taux de réussite des Serpentards et accorda à contre cœur dix points seulement à leur maison.

- Vieille chouette aigrie, maugréa Harry tandis qu'il déjeunait dans la Grande Salle avec les autres. Je suis sur qu'elle aurait accordé davantage de point à Gryffondor !

- Chaque directeur de maison favorise celle dans laquelle il officie, affirma d'un ton solennel Théodore en mangeant à côté de lui. Rogue fait la même chose de son côté. Bien qu'il veuille essayer de faire croire qu'ils restent impartiaux, il n'en demeure pas moins que la course pour la coupe des quatre maisons a déjà débuté, et chacun veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

- Je suis d'accord avec Henry, c'était vraiment injuste de sa part.

Harry esquissa un sourire à l'encontre de Daphné, appréciant le fait qu'elle prenne toujours parti pour lui quelque soit le sujet. L'attention de tous fut alors tournée vers le plafond de la salle duquel apparut une horde de hiboux transportant des paquets ou des lettres. Deux hiboux grand duc fondirent en direction de Harry et se posèrent en douceur face à lui, transportant tous les deux un paquet plutôt volumineux.

- Chouette !...

- Non, c'était des hiboux !

- Ahah, très drôle Dray... Ma mère vient de m'envoyer mon instrument et mon tourne disque !

- Oh non… je n'arriverai plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit maintenant…, souffa Drago en analysant lui aussi le paquet venant de tomber devant lui.

- Le paquet n'est-il pas un peu trop petit pour contenir tout ça ? demanda Théodore en observant d'un œil suspicieux Harry.

- Sortilège de réduction, se contenta de dire celui-ci.

- MISERABLE VIEUX DEBRIS ! s'écria alors une voix qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement. COMMENT OSES-TU UTILISER CE GENRE DE STRATAGEME POUR ESPIONNER MA FAMILLE ! JE DEVRAIS TE FAIRE UN PROCES POUR VIOLATION DE VIE PRIVEE ET UTILISATION ILLEGALE DE LA LEGILIMENCIE SUR UNE PERSONNE NON CONSENTANTE !

- Ma mère…, marmonna Harry en se faisant tout petit sur sa chaise.

- QUE JE N'ENTENDE PLUS PARLER DE TES PETITES PRATIQUES DOUTEUSES A L'ENCONTRE DE MON FILS A L' AVENIR OU JE VIENDRAI PERSONNELLEMENT TE RÊGLER TON COMPTE, SOIS EN SUR !

La beuglante qui venait de faire tout ce bruit prit instantanément feu devant un Dumbledore pour le moins stupéfait. Un silence total fit place à ce sermon édifiant alors que tout le monde observait le directeur, aussi bien professeur qu'étudiant.

- Hé bien… On peut dire que le message est passé, déclara au bout d'un certain temps Dumbledore avant de replonger dans son assiette.

L'histoire de la beuglante fit rapidement le tour de l'école, et dans les jours qui suivirent chaque élève émettait sa propre hypothèse concernant l'étudiant ayant été l'objet de cette lettre. Harry se fit étonnement discret, n'ayant pas envie de subir les moqueries des autres élèves sur la façon dont sa mère prenait sa défense quand ses camarades s'y donnaient déjà à cœur joie. Les cours suivants n'arrangèrent rien à son humeur, surtout l'histoire de la magie qui fut le cours le plus ennuyeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le seul avantage que l'on pouvait en tirer était que l'on pouvait dormir en toute quiétude, ou s'avancer sur ses devoirs. Le professeur fantôme du nom de Binns était tellement plongé dans son cours qu'il ne remarquait absolument pas que personne n'écoutait. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut encore plus pénible, si l'on ajoutait le fait que l'on ne pouvait pas dormir durant ces heures là. Le professeur Quirell était à l'évidence un piètre enseignant et n'avait aucune autorité sur ses élèves. Sa salle de classe empestait l'ail pour une bonne raison : Il avait une peur bleue des vampires depuis un voyage en Transylvanie qui le faisait bégayer depuis lors. Il expliqua également qu'il avait hérité de son turban d'un prince arabe qui le lui avait donné en remerciement pour l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait tellement faux qu'il s'emmêlait lui-même dans son propre récit. Les leçons de sortilèges du minuscule professeur Flitwick étaient par contre très intéressantes, de même que la botanique avec le professeur Chourave qui semblaient tous les deux des professeurs bien plus amicaux que Rogue ou Mcgonagall. Malgré tout, le cours que redoutait le plus Harry approcha rapidement, et sans qu'il ne le veuille, l'étude des moldus était finalement arrivée. Comble de malchance, il faisait une nouvelle fois une classe partagée avec les Gryffondors. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le deuxième étage de l'aile Est du château à attendre devant la porte de classe que le professeur Potter les appelle pour débuter le cours, ce qu'elle fit quelques instants plus tard. Harry pénétra le premier, les autres étant légèrement réticents à entrer dans ce qu'ils considéraient tous comme la salle des horreurs. La pièce n'avait rien de particulier à première vu et ressemblait à toutes les autres salles de cours. Cependant, Harry remarqua d'étranges objets de formes diverses dont il ignorait la fonction dans et sur les étagères de la salle, de même que des affiches représentant des appareils moldus et dont les occupants étaient totalement immobiles. Le professeur Potter se trouvait à son bureau et regardait ses nouveaux élèves entrer dans la salle de classe en souriant légèrement. Elle attendit patiemment que chacun ait pris place sur l'un des sièges des rangées de table avant de prendre la parole et de faire l'appel, s'attendant à ce qu'un élève fasse « l'école buissonnière » plutôt que d'assister à ce cours. Toutefois à son grand étonnement, tout le monde était là.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue en classe d'études moldus. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à connaître plus en détail le monde fascinant de ces personnes qui ne sont pas si différentes de nous.

Quelques reniflements se firent entendre du côté des Serpentards, mais Lily n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Durant les cinq prochaines années, je serai là pour vous faire découvrir une autre facette des moldus, leur mode de vie, leur histoire, leur progrès en matière de technologie et bien d'autres choses encore qui vous permettront d'avoir un avis différent sur eux par rapport aux idées préconçues que l'on pourrait entendre.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique et fit apparaitre sur son bureau plusieurs objets étranges qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus, du moins en grande partie. Il reconnut à contre cœur une télévision, en ayant déjà vu à quelques reprises, ainsi que ce qui lui semblait être un vinyle hormis le fait que celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit et brillait légèrement.

- Pour ce premier cours, nous feront simplement une sorte d'atelier pratique où vous pourrez analyser diverses inventions faites par les moldus, poursuivit Lily en souriant devant les regards incrédules des élèves. Ils ne peuvent malheureusement pas fonctionner à cause de la magie présente en grande quantité dans le château, mais je suis certaine qu'un jour nous pourrons les voir à l'œuvre. Est-ce que quelqu'un reconnait l'un de ces objets?

Quelques mains se levèrent, la plupart avec réticence. Hermione leva bien évidemment la sienne puisqu'elle connaissait tous les objets disposés devant elle comme elle était elle-même une née-moldu. Ron leva également sa main, chose plutôt rare pour lui qui dans les autres classes était l'un des derniers à le faire.

- Mr Weasley ?

- Le petit tube avec des couleurs et des écritures, dit-il en pointant du doigt un minuscule objet, c'est une pile je crois. Mon père en fait collection.

- Effectivement, approuva Lily en prenant le dit objet entre ses doigts. C'est une création plutôt ancienne bien que ce format soit beaucoup plus récent. Il permet de faire fonctionner certains appareils électroniques moldus en leur fournissant de l'énergie. Quelqu'un d'autre… ? Miss Granger ?

- Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est une télévision.

- En effet ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, cette boite est dotée d'un écran qui permet de recevoir, d'écouter et de regarder des images de programmes télévisés qui peuvent être des films, des séries ou simplement des informations. D'ailleurs vous pouvez la relier à d'autres objets comme ce magnétoscope - elle pointa un appareil rectangulaire possédant plusieurs boutons et une grande fente - ou cette console de jeu - elle montra du doigt un autre objet de même dimension que le précédent - par le biais de ces fils qui les connectent entre eux.

- Heu… C'est quoi la différence entre un « magnétostoque » et une console de jeu ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Magnétoscope Mr Malefoy, corrigea t-elle d'un ton patient. Pour faire simple, le premier permet de diffuser les images d'un film sur l'écran de télévision tandis que le second lui diffuse les images d'un jeu électronique. Nous verrons tout cela beaucoup plus tard, rassurez vous.

L'air perdu qu'affichaient les Serpentards lui fit aussitôt comprendre que les explications allaient être beaucoup plus compliquées qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle remarqua alors que le voisin de table de Drago se désintéressait complètement du cours et regardait le paysage extérieur sans prendre la peine d'écouter.

- Mr Lestrange ? Est-ce que vous reconnaissez un objet parmi tout ceci ?

- Le frisbee qui brille, on dirait un vinyle, marmonna Harry sans se tourner vers elle.

- Pas exactement. Pour être plus précise, c'est une forme améliorée des vinyles, on appelle ça un CD. Il est beaucoup plus petit et peut donc être plus facilement transportable. Il permet de stocker des données ainsi que des musiques et fonctionne seulement grâce à certains appareils.

Elle montra alors un petit boitier complètement banal et le présenta comme un Walkman, un lecteur de musique. Elle fit de même avec un énorme appareil possédant un écran et une sorte de tour avec plein de boutons ressemblant à un magnétoscope.

- C'est un ordinateur, leur expliqua t-elle. C'est une invention récente des moldus qui l'utilisent pour un usage professionnel bien que certains modèles récents soient ciblés davantage pour une utilisation plus personnelle.

- C'est compliqué leurs machins, souffla Drago. Je ne vois pas la différence entre une télévision, un magnétos…tope et un ordinatruc.

- Les moldus se fatiguent tellement la vie pour si peu de choses. Pourquoi s'encombrer de ces objets aussi moches qu'inutiles ? Je ne les envie absolument pas. Notre façon de vivre est largement supérieure à la leur, lui répondit Harry à voix haute.

Lily ne sembla pas avoir entendu sa remarque ou préféra ne pas y répondre puisqu'elle poursuivit son exposé sur les inventions moldus. Elle fit passer à travers les rangées tous les objets afin que chacun puisse mieux les détailler. Certains s'y prêtèrent de bonne grâce tandis que d'autres n'osèrent même pas les toucher. Harry quant à lui examina de près des petits papiers sur lesquels étaient représentés des visages d'hommes et de femmes qui l'intriguèrent légèrement.

- Ce sont des livres sterling, lui expliqua Lily en passant à côté de lui, de l'argent moldu. Ils payent leurs achats avec non seulement des pièces mais également avec ce que l'on appelle des billets de banque, comme ceux-ci. Tu peux voir la valeur de chacun écrite dessus.

- Ils payent avec des bouts de papier ? Merlin, un simple sortilège de transfiguration sur un morceau de parchemin et me voilà millionnaire dans leur monde.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, lui répondit-elle avec amusement. Le papier est assez spécial pour que personne ne puisse le copier.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, les moldus se compliquent trop la vie, soupira Harry en tendant à Drago les billets de banque. Heureusement que nous avons notre propre façon de faire.

Lily s'éloigna de sa table, souriant timidement au fait que Harry semblait avoir été vaguement intéressé par l'argent qui lui était passé entre les doigts. Elle se surprit à penser, tandis qu'elle expliquait à un Blaise en colère de voir les personnages de la photo qu'il tenait ne pas bouger que c'était tout à fait normal, que ce garçon n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle songea que c'était en quelque sorte une petite victoire pour elle d'avoir réussi à intéresser l'héritier d'une famille sombre. La fin du cours arriva rapidement au grand dam des Gryffondors qui s'amusaient de bon cœur avec les appareils moldus et à la grande joie des Serpentards qui avaient déjà depuis longtemps rangé leurs affaires.

- Ce cours était d'un ennui…, pesta Drago en fermant son sac de cours.

- J'ai parlé hier soir avec ma mère de ces cours que l'on est obligé de suivre, lui chuchota Harry à voix basse. Elle est scandalisée, tu peux me croire. Dumbledore risque de recevoir une nouvelle beuglante d'ici peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas d'avoir de mauvaises notes dans cette matière et m'a même encouragé à ne pas y participer.

- Vous me ferez pour le prochain cours une rédaction de deux parchemins entiers sur votre perception du monde moldu, ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas chez eux et ce que vous avez pensé des objets que l'on a vu aujourd'hui, annonça Lily d'une voix forte. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître l'avis de chacun par rapport à cet autre monde et votre opinion là dessus. Vous pouvez même raconter une expérience personnelle que vous auriez vécue !

- Compte là dessus, pouffa discrètement Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte tandis que Lily leur souhaitait une bonne fin de journée. Tu penses qu'elle m'en voudrait si je mettais que la seule chose que j'aime chez eux, c'est leurs cris terrifiés pendant les attaques de mangemorts ?

- Son opinion ne peut pas être encore plus négative qu'elle ne l'est déjà envers nous, lui répondit Drago en souriant narquoisement. Au pire, dis lui que ton serpent a dévoré ton essai, elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur si tu le ramènes en classe pour le prouver.

- Je ne l'ai pas dressé à attaquer les Sang-De-Bourbe, quel dommage ! se lamenta t-il en quittant la salle de cours.

Une fois la salle entièrement vidée, Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Son cours s'était finalement plus ou moins bien déroulé contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, et espérait que les prochains seraient pareils. Oh oui, elle l'espérait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour cet énoooorme retard, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes… du moins c'est ce que j'aurais dit si j'en avais vraiment eu. Je me contenterai donc d'un simple : J'ai eu une flémingite aiguë ! **

**J'avais quelque chose à dire concernant l'histoire mais ma mémoire me fait défaut… Ah oui, pour répondre à la question d'une personne me l'ayant demandé par message privé, pour l'instant concernant les couples je n'en ai prévu qu'un qui est comme vous l'aurez deviné le HP/DG. J'hésite encore si je dois faire ou non un DM/HG ou un DM/PP… vous comprendrez pourquoi cette hésitation au fil des chapitres.**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 12 ! Comme le temps passe vite… J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Personnellement j'ai bien aimé la fin, mais ça n'engage que moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_C'était une magnifique après-midi d'été, et l'air frais s'insinuant tout autour de Daphné apportait avec lui un agréable et délicat parfum de fleurs et l'odeur des pins entourant le domaine. Une très belle journée s'annonçait pour elle, et elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux pour une telle occasion. Le jardin de plusieurs hectares des Lestrange était à l'instant même noir de monde, et tous attendait avec impatience que la cérémonie ne débute. Une immense toile blanche de la taille d'une cathédrale avait été installé sur celui-ci, et des centaines de chaises occupées se trouvaient sous elle, réparties de chaque côté d'une longue allée se terminant face à un autel. La plupart des invités lui étaient inconnus, beaucoup venant des quatre coins du monde pour assister à cette évènement que l'on considérait déjà comme l'évènement de l'année et Daphné en était l'une des instigatrices._

_S'avançant en direction de l'autel dans sa sublime robe blanche et accroché au bras de son père, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas être troublé par tous ces yeux qui semblaient la scanner, en particulier par la gente féminine qui lui lançaient des regards noirs. Un petit orchestre jouait un morceau très doux pour accompagner sa longue marche vers l'autel rendu difficile par le voile blanc qui la recouvrait de la tête au pied et par sa longue traine que sa sœur Astoria et sa future belle-sœur Cassandre tentaient de porter. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard à la fin du tapis de cérémonie et put enfin détailler de près son futur et tendre époux. Henry était grand et athlétique et possédait une carrure digne des plus beaux mannequins. Son visage était ferme, mais la barbe finement taillée et le sourire rayonnant qu'il affichait l'embellissait encore davantage. Il portait un élégant smoking noir par-dessous une robe de sorcier de la même couleur, et avait relâché ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Il était… divin. Sans faire attention aux pleurs de joie qu'elle entendait de la part de sa mère et de celle d'Henry, elle s'avança vers l'autel qu'elle gravit gracieusement avant de faire face à son futur époux. Le mage se tenant à côté d'eux attendit qu'elle soit bien installée avant de commencer son office._

_- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, Lord et Lady de grandes et puissantes familles ou simples connaissances des futurs mariés, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres dans les liens sacrés du mariage et selon les rituels ancestraux qui régissent notre communauté magique. Avant de commencer, je tiens à rappeler…_

_Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours du mage parlant de bonheur et de prospérité, de richesse et de fécondité, préférant regarder les magnifiques yeux envoutant de son cher et tendre qui la regardait avec ce même regard d'amour. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé ; quelques minutes peut être ? En tout cas le mage aborda finalement la partie qu'elle considérait comme la plus importante de sa vie, celle qui changerait à jamais son existence._

_- Daphné Elizabeth Victoria Greengrass, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme pour époux et père de vos futurs enfants ? De l'aimer et le chérir dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_- Moi, Daphné Elizabeth Victoria Greengrass, accepte de prendre cet homme pour époux et père de mes futurs enfants, ainsi soit-il._

_Harry lui passa alors une bague autour de l'annulaire gauche que lui tendait le mage. Elle était sertie de diamants et portaient le blason de la famille Lestrange et celle des Black, ainsi que la devise de cette dernière : Toujours pur._

_- Et vous, Henry Phineas Darius Lestrange-Black ? Acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse et mère de vos futurs enfants? De l'aimer et de la chérir dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_- Moi, Henry Phineas Darius Lestrange-Black, accepte de prendre pour épouse et mère de mes futurs enfants cette femme, ainsi soit-il._

_Daphné fit de même, à l'exception du fait qu'Harry dut mettre deux bagues : l'une ressemblant à celle qu'elle portait à présent, et l'autre qui représentait les armoiries des Black. Dès l'instant où il se mariait, Harry devenait le Seigneur de cette famille, étant l'héritier mâle le plus âgé, et pouvait désormais siéger au sein du magenmagot. Les pleurs des deux mères redoublèrent d'intensité, ce qui arracha un léger ricanement à Daphné._

_- Alors je vous déclare au nom du conseil des mages et des hautes instances de l'état mari et femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Maintenant il est temps pour vous d'effectuer l'acte suprême qui scellera pour toujours votre union._

_Le mage fit alors apparaitre entre eux un calice renfermant une potion de couleur rosée qui flottait paisiblement au dessus du sol à hauteur de leur main. Il sortit alors un petit couteau et leur demanda de verser chacun une goutte de leur sang dans la potion tout en joignant leur main au dessus d'elle. Les deux mariés le firent de bonne grâce et se coupèrent légèrement le doigt pour laisser écouler le précieux sang. Lorsque les gouttes tombèrent dans la potion, celle-ci devint bleutée et le mage commença à marmonner dans un dialecte ancien des paroles que ne comprirent pas l'assistance. Subitement, deux trainées turquoises se soulevèrent et entourèrent les deux mains des mariés qui ressentirent tout deux une bouffée d'énergie et de chaleur les envahir._

_- Vous êtes désormais entièrement voués l'un à l'autre et ne faites plus qu'un de part votre magie. Ce lien est à présent encré en chacun de vous et perdurera éternellement en lui jusqu'à ce que la mort ou la destruction du contrat de mariage s'opère. Vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée jeune homme._

_Harry sourit et entreprit de relever le voile recouvrant Daphné avant d'approcher lentement ses lèvres des siennes pour terminer en beauté la cérémonie. Daphné ferma les yeux, attendant ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle souhaitait en profiter intensément. La bouche de son amant était comme un fruit défendu qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'embrasser sans oser le faire jusqu'à présent._

- Hé marmotte ! s'exclama alors la voix de Tracey.

_Daphné rouvrit subitement ses paupières et tourna sa tête à droite. Elle manqua de sursauter en constatant que la tête du mage s'était changée en celle de son amie qui lui souriait moqueusement._

- Il est temps de se réveiller ! dit alors une autre Tracey qui se tenait à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant Henry.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle, complètement perdue.

_Elle regarda alors le public présent et remarqua que tous sans exception s'étaient transformés en des répliques de Tracey et l'observaient toutes d'un air malicieux._

- Si tu ne te lèves pas rapidement, c'est moi qui vais te mettre debout et te tirer jusqu'à la douche ! dirent-elles tous en chœur.

Daphné ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage de sa camarade à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. Elle poussa un petit couinement et s'écroula de l'autre côté du lit sous les éclats de rire de Tracey qui se cramponnait au lit pour ne pas tomber. Pestant contre son amie, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'elle était dans sa chambre de Poudlard et qu'elle était en ce moment même emmitouflée dans ses couvertures qui étaient tombées avec elle.

- Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve…, marmonna t-elle légèrement déçue.

- Un rêve qui… qui devait être très… plaisant ! se moqua Tracey.

Pour être plaisant il l'était, songea t-elle en se le remémorant. Elle aurait tellement voulue qu'il soit réel et que tout ceci se soit vraiment passé, mais malheureusement la réalité la rattrapa rapidement. L'espace d'un instant, un petit instant de bonheur, elle s'était sentie comme étant Lady Daphné Lestrange Black, épouse du ténébreux seigneur Henry Lestrange Black, et à ce souvenir, elle sentit comme des milliers de papillons dans son estomac, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle était tombée sous son charme depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, et bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre, elle savait pertinemment que tous leurs amis étaient au courant de son béguin pour lui, surtout Tracey qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour le lui rappeler. Peut être Henry lui-même était au courant et cette pensée la fit rougit aussitôt de gêne.

- De quoi rêvais-tu ? lui demanda alors Tracey en la scrutant d'un petit air sournois.

- De… de nos prochaines leçons de vol ! dit-elle en se giflant mentalement pour son excuse pitoyable.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi marmonnais-tu sans arrêt le prénom d'une certaine personne ?

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de déglutir bruyamment. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se mettait à parler pendant son sommeil ! Elle en était morte de honte. Heureusement que les dortoirs n'étaient pas mixtes, autrement elle n'oserait plus jamais adresser la parole à son Henry.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, siffla t-elle tout en se débattant avec ses couvertures.

- Ah bon ? Je vais t'en faire un petit résumé alors ! Hm qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà ? Ah oui… « Oh Henry ! Je le veux… Oh oui je le veux ! »

- Arrête ! C'est tellement gênant !

- Rassure-moi, ce n'était pas un rêve érotique quand même ?... Aie !

- Tracey Davis ! Par Merlin, si tu oses le dire à quelqu'un, je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible ! la menaça Daphné en la frappant avec son oreiller.

C'est avec une demi-heure de retard et une épaule endolorie pour Tracey que les deux filles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elles repérèrent rapidement Harry qui s'était mis volontairement à l'écart des autres Serpentards en bout de table et déjeunait tranquillement tout en parcourant des yeux son manuel d'histoire.

- Bonjour Henry, s'annoncèrent-elles en s'installant face à lui. Encore en train de réviser ?

- Bonjour les filles. On peut dire ça comme ça oui, enfin disons plutôt que je me prépare à l'avance pour le double cours d'histoire qui va suivre. Ce livre recèle d'une multitude d'informations beaucoup plus intéressantes que ce que nous dit Binns à longueur de temps. Plus vite j'aurai appris tout ça et plus vite je pourrais m'adonner à mon activité favorite pendant ses cours : dormir.

- Daphné se fera un plaisir de te border je pense, assura moqueusement Tracey avant de s'écarter vivement de sa chaise pour éviter le poing qui allait s'abattre sur son épaule.

- Si elle le désire alors j'en serais honoré, répondit distraitement Harry non sans quitter des yeux son manuel.

Les deux filles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux d'un air ahuri, avant que Daphné ne rougissent fortement tandis que son amie ricanait discrètement devant sa mine embarrassée. Théodore et Blaise firent finalement leur apparition et s'installèrent à leur tour de chaque côté d'Harry qui les accueillit par un vague salut. La petite bande était désormais au complet et chacun discutait des derniers évènements ayant eu lieu à Poudlard ou commentait les devoirs qu'ils devaient encore faire pour tel ou tel cours. Assis à quelques places de là, Drago et les quatre autres Serpentards de leur promotion discutaient quant à eux du cours de vol ayant lieu aujourd'hui. Tous les dix s'étaient depuis quelques jours dispatchés en fonction de leurs affinités pour créer deux groupes distincts ayant chacun une sorte de leader : Drago pour l'un et Harry pour l'autre. C'était une idée de Drago qui avait trouvé là le moyen de moins attirer les soupçons sur eux lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans l'école (Dix étudiants marchant ensemble, ça ne paraitrait pas un peu louche ? avait-il dit) de la part des élèves et du corps professoral mais également de balayer un plus grand périmètre dans l'enceinte du château pour dénicher la moindre information potable concernant certains étudiants qu'ils n'appréciaient pas et dont ils pourraient se servir pour mener contre eux des mauvais coups, en particulier pour Ron Weasley et ses deux camarades. Harry avait trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne, d'autant plus que son propre groupe comportait des éléments pour le moins hétérogènes : Théodore, l'éternel intellectuel ayant toujours le nez dans un livre traitant aussi bien de magie blanche que noire, Blaise et Tracey considérés comme les deux comiques du groupe et n'étant pas à court de plaisanterie, et enfin Daphné car… c'était Daphné. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la possibilité de s'en défaire comme elle était presque toujours accrochée à son bras et de toute manière, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il se pavanait même dans les couloirs devant les autres élèves et lançait à voix haute ô combien il avait de la chance d'avoir pour compagnie une fille aussi ravissante qu'elle.

La voix de son amie le sortit d'ailleurs de sa rêverie et le fit quitter des yeux son manuel.

- Vous avez fait le devoir pour le professeur Potter ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle nous a demandé de faire.

- Il est fait depuis une semaine, marmonna Théodore en engloutissant sa brioche. Je n'aurai pas une note très satisfaisante, mais elle me laissera en paix au moins. Je ne tiens pas à subir à nouveau ses foudres.

Les autres se remémorèrent brièvement cette pénible journée de cours où Lily les avait longuement disputés pour n'avoir pas fait le travail qu'elle leur avait demandé sur leur perception du monde moldu. La plupart avaient rendu copie blanche ou avaient prétexté un oubli qui se faisait de plus en plus long pour échapper à ce devoir. Harry pour sa part s'était contenté d'une phrase brève d'une ligne à peine où il avait expliqué qu'il aimait les moldus seulement lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés entre quatre planches et enterrés dans le sol, ce qui lui valu un zéro et une soirée de retenue en compagnie de sa mère d'origine. La relation entre lui et Lily s'était depuis considérablement envenimée, et malgré les efforts de son professeur pour essayer de lui faire apprécier son cours, Harry ne voulait rien entendre et se montrait particulièrement insolent, dormant ou chahutant à outrance sous les yeux consternés de Lily.

- Je n'ai toujours rien fait et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui rendre quoi que ce soit, avoua sans remord Harry en rangeant son livre dans son sac. Je me fiche de savoir comment les moldus faisaient dans les temps anciens pour soulever des choses lourdes. Nous n'aurons de toute façon pas besoin de le savoir puisque nous nous avons nos baguettes !

- Tu vas encore avoir un zéro…

- Je m'en moque Tracey. Ça m'aurait inquiété si mes parents me l'avaient reproché, mais c'est justement eux qui m'ont incité à ne rien faire dans cette matière. De toute façon, à quoi s'attend t-elle de notre part ? Elle croit peut être que nous allons commencer à vivre comme des moldus et ne plus utiliser notre magie ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous priver d'un tel don, si nous avons été doté de ça à notre naissance, c'est pour nous en servir vous ne croyez pas ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête en accord tandis que quelque part dans le château la cloche annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre. Tous les cinq se levèrent pour se diriger vers le cours d'histoire de la magie au quatrième étage. Comme à son habitude maintenant, Daphné enroula son bras autour de celui d'Harry et lançait des regards noirs à toutes les filles osant ne serait-ce que regarder quelques secondes son cavalier. A leur arrivée dans la salle de classe, ils virent que les Gryffondors avec qui ils partageaient décidemment beaucoup de cours étaient déjà installés et attendaient l'arrivée du professeur Binns qui était le seul moment amusant du cours. Harry prit place dans la dernière rangée de table à côté de Daphné et juste derrière Drago qui discutait à voix basse avec Crabbe et Goyle sur son habileté à piloter un balai. Harry sortit lentement ses affaires, déjà fatigué avant même d'entendre la voix nasillarde du professeur qui apparut finalement en traversant le tableau.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons continuer là où nous nous en étions arrêtés mardi sur la reconnaissance et l'estime des moldus égyptiens envers les sorciers et leur apport dans la société des pharaons de l'époque. Alors comme je le disais…

En moins de cinq minutes, presque tous les élèves avaient déjà posé leurs têtes sur leurs pupitres et somnolaient paisiblement en profitant pleinement de la voix soporifique de Binns sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Harry lui-même avait apposé sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et regardait d'un air endormi sa voisine de table noter distraitement ce que dictait le professeur sans laisser paraitre sa fatigue. Elle était la seule à résister à Binns ainsi qu'Hermione, ce dont Harry s'étonnait toujours.

- Comment fais-tu pour… parvenir à suivre son cours ? lui demanda t-il en baillant ostensiblement. Tu as surement une technique ou même un secret ?

- Tu veux savoir mon secret ? Et qu'aurai-je en échange ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

Harry la vit réfléchir quelques secondes tout en regardant le plafond en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Finalement un sourire éclaira son visage et elle tourna son regard vers Harry, une petite lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

- Je veux que tu sois mon cavalier pour le bal qu'organise chaque hiver ta tante Narcissa. Et bien entendu, tu me réserveras ta première danse !

- Oh quelle plaie… tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça ! Mon professeur de danse m'a toujours dit que j'avais deux pieds gauches… Je vais me ridiculiser en public !

- Alors entraine toi en attendant, pouffa Daphné en reportant son attention sur le cours. Quelle comble tout de même, un garçon de ton rang ne sachant pas pratiquer correctement la valse !

- On ne peut pas être bon dans tous les domaines, souffla sombrement Harry.

- Oh ! Taisez-vous devant, y'en a qui essayent de dormir ! marmonna Blaise juste derrière lui.

- En attendant tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton secret, lui rappela t-il sans se soucier des protestations de son ami.

Daphné fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua d'écouter le professeur Binns bien que ses pensées à l'instant étaient toutes tournées vers le garçon assis à côté d'elle et de ce qu'ils feront le soir du bal durant les vacances d'hiver.

- Potion d'éveil de mon crû. Une petite cuillère chaque matin en me levant et je suis en forme pour toute la journée.

- Toute la journée ? Mais ça ne dure que quelques heures d'habitude.

- Le fait que mes parents soient les propriétaires du plus grand réseau d'apothicaire de Grande Bretagne me permet de préparer mes propres concoctions étant donné que j'ai en ma possession tous les ingrédients possibles et imaginables. J'ai découvert en outre que la caféine contenue dans les grains de café nommés « Jamaica Blue Mountain » augmentait sensiblement les effets de cette potion et permettait de rester en forme toute la journée s'il le fallait. Pour cela il faut trouver la dose adéquat qui n'atténue pas les effets des autres ingrédients, autrement la potion ne sera rien de plus qu'un simple café répugnant. Le seul inconvénient de cette potion est une légère difficulté à s'endormir le soir et à trop forte dose, une suractivité et une tendance à faire des choses imprudentes et dangereuses, un peu comme le Felix Felicis. C'est moi qui aie découvert ce mélange mais j'ai laissé tout le mérite à mon père qui la cependant nommé « la goutte de Daphné » en mon honneur. On devrait sous peu commencer à la commercialiser, d'ailleurs l'hôpital Ste Mangouste nous a déjà commandé une centaine de flacons pour apaiser leurs patients en convalescence.

Harry la regarda bouche grande ouverte, pour le moins impressionné par elle et son talent pour les potions, talent qui était déjà reconnu par Rogue qui ne cessait de dire d'elle depuis la rentrée scolaire qu'elle était la plus talentueuse brasseuse de potion qu'il ai vu depuis très longtemps. Harry jura même avoir vu une larme briller au coin de son œil lors du cours de potion de la troisième semaine en s'émerveillant devant la potion parfaite de Daphné, à moins que ce ne soit les vapeurs putrides et nauséabondes du chaudron de Neville qui le faisait pleurer.

- Tu m'en donneras ? demanda t-il timidement.

- Ce sera trois gallions Mr Lestrange, dit-elle simplement. Les affaires sont les affaires et je ne fais pas de cadeau, même à mes amis.

- Que tu es vil et cruelle ma chère Daphné… C'est ce qui fait ton charme sans doute.

Sa camarade rougit fortement de gêne bien malgré elle, tandis qu'Harry ricana légèrement en constatant les effets qu'avaient eus ses compliments sur elle. Il lui glissa discrètement trois pièces d'or tout en lui souriant moqueusement pour l'embarrasser encore davantage. La petite scène ayant eu lieu entre eux n'échappa cependant pas à Ron Weasley qui bien que faisant mine de dormir avait suivi l'échange du début à la fin. La relation liant Daphné à Harry lui donna de nombreuses idées de vengeance, toutes tournées bien évidemment contre son ennemi de la première heure dont il supportait bien mal les sarcasmes et les plaisanteries concernant sa famille. Jusqu'à présent aucun de ses plans destinés à se venger de lui n'avaient abouti, mais maintenant il songea que pour faire le plus de mal possible à Harry, il fallait s'attaquer à ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : ses amis. Il médita sur cette pensée durant toute la matinée, élaborant avec ses frères ainés des plans afin d'atteindre l'héritier des Lestrange et Black là où il aurait le plus mal. Harry quant à lui était loin de se douter des représailles qui allaient s'abattre sur lui et lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier tout en déjeunant goulument.

- Deux nouvelles attaques de mangemort dans la banlieue de Londres sur des quartiers moldus… Plusieurs moldus assassinés sauvagement et tout ce que trouve le ministre à répondre à ça c'est « Nous avons la situation bien en main ! »

- Il perd totalement le contrôle oui, mais au moins nous pouvons espérer que prochainement il sera démis de ses fonctions.

- Le plus tard possible alors Théo, argua Harry en continuant de lire. Cet homme ne se rend même pas compte qu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire pantin pour le seigneur des ténèbres et que sa stupidité sert les intérêts de notre camp. Toutes les lois qu'il a fait passer ces dernières années n'ont servi qu'à creuser encore davantage le fossé séparant les sorciers et les nés-moldu, et il est trop bête pour se rendre compte à quel point il est manipulé. Une marionnette pareille, il faut la conserver le plus longtemps possible au pouvoir !

- J'ai entendu dire par mon père qu'au sein même du ministère de nombreuses personnes s'élevaient pour réclamer la démission de Fudge le plus tôt possible afin de rétablir un semblant d'ordre, déclara Théodore en se décalant légèrement pour lire aussi le journal. Il paraitrait même que le directeur du bureau des aurors serait cité à de nombreuses reprises.

- Ah oui, le vieux Scrimgeour… Mon père m'a dit que c'était une sorte de Maugrey Fol Œil sans la paranoïa qui va avec. Il ferait un très bon ministre ça je leur accorde, beaucoup plus directif et intransigeant que Fudge. J'ai également entendu dire que Croupton Sr serait préposé également à une éventuelle candidature.

- Le pauvre, si il savait que son fils était un mangemort et si l'opinion publique le savait également, il ne risquerait pas d'être élu un jour ministre de la magie, pouffa Théodore.

A côté d'eux, Blaise, Tracey et Daphné s'étaient plongés dans un autre type d'activité et avaient tous les trois sorti leurs baguettes. Délaissant le repas qu'on leur proposait, ils se relayaient l'un après l'autre pour mettre en application l'un des sortilèges dont leur avait fait part Voldemort avant leur départ pour Poudlard, même si le résultat n'était pas vraiment concluant pour l'instant.

- Rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas ! maugréa Blaise en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

- Il ne faut pas être aussi pessimiste Blaise ! Si ça peut t'aider à te motiver, dis-toi qu'une certaine personne risque de te punir sévèrement si tu ne maitrises pas ce sortilège comme il nous l'avait demandé à tous !

La remarque fit aussitôt mouche sur lui et il se redressa aussitôt tandis que Tracey, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui, visa le gobelet devant elle, prête à lancer à son tour le sortilège.

- Glacialis Vorago ! dit-elle à voix basse en tournoyant négligemment son poignet.

Un éclair blanc jaillit de sa baguette et fondit rapidement sur le gobelet. Une fois atteint, une fine couche de glace semblable à une fine poudreuse se répandit sur le pied du verre mais ne monta pas davantage sur lui.

- C'est déjà pas si mal, constata Tracey en analysant du regard le résultat obtenu. D'ici à décembre, je devrais normalement le maitriser.

- Heureusement que ce sortilège n'est pas considéré comme de la magie noire et que nous puissions le pratiquer n'importe où, autrement les possibilités de le maitriser serait très limitée, déclara Daphné en visant à son tour le verre devant elle.

Elle fit la même chose que Tracey, et un nouvel éclair blanc frappa de plein fouet le dit-objet qui se cristallisa entièrement. Réprimant le cri de joie qui menaçait de sortir d'elle, elle tapota légèrement le verre qui se brisa immédiatement en des milliers de morceaux minuscules, formant un petit tas de glace sur la table.

- Imaginez si nous utilisions ce sortilège sur un être humain : Une simple secousse et BOUM ! Il est réduit en poussière ! commenta t-elle joyeusement.

- C'est justement pour ça que nous devons l'apprendre, marmonna Blaise à voix basse. En tout cas continue comme ça et bientôt tout le monde pourra t'appeler « la reine des glaces » !

- Vu l'attitude que j'ai avec les autres étudiants, ce surnom me conviendrait parfaitement…

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à approcher « le roi des glaces » qui te tiendrait compagnie maintenant !

L'épaule de Tracey déjà endolorie par les coups depuis ce matin en subit une nouvelle fois de la part de Daphné qui n'aimait décidemment pas les insinuations de son amie vis-à-vis d'Harry. Finalement après le déjeuner, tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard en vue d'assister au cours de vol et surtout de s'y mesurer. Ils virent en approchant du terrain de Quidditch de l'école que tous les Gryffondors et l'autre moitié des Serpentards étaient déjà là et à l'évidence, les esprits commençaient déjà à s'échauffer entre eux, en particulier entre Ron et Drago.

- Ton père n'a même pas assez d'argent pour se payer une seule brindille ! Ne nous fais pas croire que tu as déjà volé jusqu'en Italie avec un Nimbus ! le railla d'ailleurs Drago en s'esclaffant légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi, Malefoy ! De toute façon ton histoire d'une course poursuite avec un avion moldu ne tient pas du tout la route ! Tu aurais déjà été convoqué au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques pour usage d'un objet magique en présence de moldus !

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en catastrophe magique Weasley, intervint Harry en s'approchant avec les autres. Tes parents auraient dû être convoqué depuis longtemps maintenant après avoir donné naissance à un accident comme toi !

Les Serpentards rigolèrent bruyamment alors que le visage de Ron prit une teinte rougeâtre et serrait les poings de rage. Alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour exprimer sa façon de penser à Harry, le professeur Bibine fit finalement son apparition. C'était une femme aux cheveux grisonnant et aux étranges yeux jaunes comme ceux des faucons.

- Bonjour à tous ! Ceci sera votre première et unique leçon de vol durant votre scolarité ! Aussi j'attends de vous une concentration pleine et entière car voler sur un balai n'est pas un jeu d'enfant comme tout le monde peut le penser. Les risques sont aussi importants qu'une potion ratée ou un sortilège mal formulé et s'y vous ne tenez pas compte de mes recommandations durant les deux heures qui viennent, il y a de fortes chances pour que cela arrive ! Maintenant allez vous placer à côté d'un des balais là-bas et attendez la suite des instructions !

Harry suivit les autres en direction de l'endroit indiqué tout en écoutant Hermione marmonner à voix basse les règles de sécurité existantes concernant l'utilisation des balais. Ce cours semblait l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. Apprendre à voler sur un balai n'étant pas enseigné dans les livres, elle ne pouvait donc pas prétendre en savoir davantage que les autres. Harry finit par choisir un vieux balai à l'aspect minable juste à côté de Drago dont le balai posé sur l'herbe juste à côté de lui n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état.

- Ces balais sont complètement moisis, marmonna t-il à son encontre. Ils ont l'air juste bon à servir de bûche pour alimenter un feu.

- ça ne doit pas dépayser Weasley en tout cas, je suis sur que son balai doit être dans le même état ! se moqua Drago en regardant du coin de l'œil Ron discuter tranquillement avec Dean et Seamus.

- A mon coup de sifflet, tendez la main droite au dessus du balai et dites : debout ! C'est un excellent test pour savoir si certains d'entre vous ont des dispositions ou non pour voler sur ce type d'objet !

Elle porta alors son sifflet à sa bouche et souffla brièvement dessus. Aussitôt les élèves entonnèrent tous ensemble l'ordre qu'elle leur avait demandé de dire. Le balai d'Harry lui bondit aussitôt dans les mains, de même que Drago mais ils furent les seuls à arriver à ce résultat du premier coup. La plupart des balais se soulevaient de quelques centimètres sur le sol avant de se reposer piteusement sur l'herbe.

- Il faut le vouloir, que le balai ressente dans votre voix toute la volonté qui vous anime !

- Debout ! J'ai dis DEBOUT stupide vieux balai ! criait Ron.

Le balai en question se souleva enfin, mais un peu trop vite au gout de Ron qui n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper et se le prit en pleine figure sous les éclats de rire des autres élèves. Finalement une fois que tout le monde eut son balai entre les mains, le professeur Bibine entreprit de leur expliquer comment placer ses mains sur le manche afin de voler le plus confortablement et agréablement possible, sans cependant oublier les règles de sécurité qui incombait. Daphné n'était pas très friand de ce genre d'exercice et ne s'y adonnait qu'à contrecœur. Elle plaça mollement ses mains sur le manche et s'impatientait intérieurement que ce cour finisse qu'elle puisse aller se reposer dans son lit douillet. Elle sentit alors des mains chaudes se poser en douceur sur les siennes et les tenir fermement. Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, elle vit alors que ses mains n'appartenait à nul autre que Harry qui s'était rapproché d'elle discrètement et ce sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

- Tu tiens mal ton balai, lui dit-il alors en déplaçant ses mains sur le manche. Cette main là doit se tenir à cet endroit là, près du corps tandis que celle-ci sert à avoir une bonne prise sur le balai et permet une meilleure adhérence dans les airs pour éviter les glissades et les les déséquilibres.

Si elle était une championne dans la concoction des potions, Harry lui était un expert lorsqu'il s'agissait des balais et en parlait de la même manière que Rogue lors du premier cours, c'est-à-dire amoureusement. Il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que les balais et le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Daphné qu'il était incollable dans ce domaine. Par ailleurs le contact entre sa peau et la sienne la fit se sentir toute chose, et bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, elle pouvait sentir la peau de son visage se réchauffer subitement. Ce détail n'échappa cependant pas à Ron qui les vit tous les deux à l'œuvre.

- Maintenant, lorsque je sifflerai à nouveau, vous donnerez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer dans les airs, et surtout frappez fort ! Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits tout en vous élevant d'un ou deux mètres, puis vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention, trois… Deux… Un…

Avant même la fin du compte à rebours, Neville s'éleva haut dans les airs, bien au-delà de la hauteur exigée par le professeur Bibine. Avant même que celle-ci n'ai le temps de réagir, il était à plus de six mètres et continuait de monter inexorablement. Harry put facilement distinguer la terreur sur son visage, ce qui lui fit aussitôt penser que ce n'était pas par couardise qu'il en était arrivé là mais par sa trop grande nervosité. Il glissa soudainement du balai et chuta rapidement en direction de l'herbe sur laquelle il s'écrasa, se cassant au passage le poignet en tombant durement dessus. Le professeur se rua immédiatement sur lui et examina quelques instants son bras avant de le relever et de marcher avec lui en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Que personne ne monte sur un balai le temps que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Et croyez-moi, si jamais je vois quelqu'un autre part que sur la terre ferme, il ne restera pas longtemps à Poudlard !

Les sanglots de Neville pouvaient être entendus sur tout le trajet alors que tous les autres élèves regardaient en silence l'élève et le professeur s'éloigner vers le château. Drago attendit que tous les deux disparaissent au coin d'une tour avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson !

Il écarta alors les bras et tournoya sur lui-même en poussant des petits cris de peur dans une parfaite imitation de Neville pendant sa chute. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire tandis que les Gryffondors restèrent parfaitement stoïque.

- Tais-toi, malefoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil, une jeune fille d'origine indienne.

- Tu prends la défense de Londubat Parvati ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards !

Harry écoutait distraitement la conversation entre les deux maisons, préférant s'attarder sur les manigances de Ron qui était allé inspecter l'endroit où s'était écrasé Neville quelques minutes plus tôt. Apparemment, ses recherches portèrent leur fruit puisqu'il eut rapidement dans sa main une petite boule en verre de la taille d'une grosse bille. A son grand étonnement, Ron la rangea subrepticement dans sa poche avant de revenir vers eux, comme si de rien n'était.

- Le niveau de cette maison est décidemment bien bas, déclara Drago en fixant méchamment les Gryffondors. Prenez garde, si vous n'y faites pas attention, la bêtise de Londubat deviendra contagieuse et les Gryffondors deviendront encore plus idiot que les Poufsouffles.

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines Dray. Figure toi que parmi eux se cache un voleur ? ajouta Harry. Je ne te savais pas aussi minable Weasley.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Ron qui rougit d'embarras devant toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur lui mais soutint tout de même celui d'Harry.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lestrange.

Je te parle du Rapeltout que tu as ramassé discrètement i peine une minute maintenant et qui se trouve dans ta poche de pantalon. Ce n'est pas très gentil de profiter du malheur des autres pour s'accaparer leurs effets personnels, tu sais ? Est-ce digne d'un Gryffondor ?

Pointant sa baguette vers lui, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et prononça la formule qui vint aussitôt en tête.

- Accio Rapeltout !

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la petite boule de verre sortit de sa poche et se dirigea vers la paume ouverte d'Harry qui l'attrapa tranquillement sous les yeux ahuris des autres étudiants. Hermione en particulier écarquilla les siens au point qu'ils donnaient l'impression de sortir de leurs orbites. Son regard calculateur et curieux n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Non content de rabaisser ton camarade de maison à chaque cours de potion en lui faisant porter le chapeau de tous vos échecs, il faut en plus que tu le voles ? Tu es pathétique Weasley. Une pathétique pauvre petite belette voleuse. A Serpentard nous avons au moins le sens de l'honneur et sommes fidèles et soudés à chacun de nos camarades de maison. Nous traitons avec respect toute personne qui le mérite, ami ou pas. Les gens que nous ne tolérons pas, nous les ignorons. Or, à ce que je vois, il semblerait que pour les lions traiter un de leurs congénères comme un paria et le rabaisser sans cesse est monnaie courante. Par Salazar ! Il faut immédiatement que j'allume un cierge pour remercier n'importe quelle divinité pour ne pas m'avoir placé avec vous !

Le professeur Bibine choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre sans se douter qu'un de ses élèves venait de donner une petite leçon de sagesse à l'ensemble de la classe. Elle fut étonné cependant de voir qu'Harry souhaitait lui donner le Rapeltout de Neville afin qu'elle puisse lui transmettre. Un Serpentard se montrant prévenant avec un Gryffondor, elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir. Le cours se poursuivit durant toute l'après-midi, animé par les chutes d'élèves, le bruit des balais qui se brisent, les protestations et les cris des étudiants et à de rares occasions les disputes entre maisons. En fin de cours, une petite partie de Quidditch fut même organisé entre les meilleurs éléments qui se disputaient une pomme de pain faisant guise de souaffle. La cloche annonçant qu'il était 16 heures sonna et les élèves poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en songeant qu'ils étaient désormais en Week end.

- Merveilleux, souffla Harry en s'étalant sur l'herbe. Enfin du repos !

- Henry ! Blaise ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, Je commencerais à faire fondre les caramels dans la cheminée sans vous ! aboya Tracey en s'éloignant. C'est valable pour toi aussi Daphné !

- On arrive ! crièrent les deux garçons en courant presque pour la rejoindre.

Daphné ne répondit pas et préféra s'attarder à aider le professeur Bibine à ramasser les balais, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes à peine. Elle se dirigea finalement vers l'entrée du château toute seule, les autres élèves étant déjà tous parti. En arrivant dans le hall, elle remarqua que celui-ci était étrangement calme et silencieux, mais n'en tint pas rigueur très longtemps et s'avança vers la porte menant aux cachots. Cependant, quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, deux mains lui avait saisi fermement les bras et l'entrainaient en direction de la petite salle dans laquelle ils étaient allés le soir de la répartition. Elle eut beau essayer de se tortiller dans tous les sens, les deux personnes la maintenant ne lâchèrent pas prise et une fois la porte ouverte, la jetèrent sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol de la pièce. Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer sur eux, et se releva péniblement en poussant un très léger gémissement en ressentant une légère douleur au genou. Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée sur le moment et ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais comprit rapidement que si ses agresseurs l'avaient emmené ici, c'était certainement pour de mauvaises raisons, aussi se décida t-elle à se retourner et à leur faire face. Elle fut légèrement étonnée de voir que Ron était là, mais il n'était pas seul. Ses frères jumeaux se trouvaient là eux aussi et tous les trois la menaçaient avec leurs baguettes respectives. Cependant s'ils croyaient l'intimider en faisant ça, ils se trompaient lourdement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais vous avez mal choisi votre adversaire, sachez le.

- Oh non, nous avons parfaitement bien choisi, déclara Ron d'un air mauvais. Ce n'est pas contre toi, bien qu'être à Serpentard soit un point négatif, mais nous avons un compte à régler avec une certaine personne et on a pensé qu'il valait mieux l'atteindre là ou ça faisait le plus mal, c'est-à-dire dans ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Vous en avez après Henry si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, et c'est en nous en prenant à ce qu'il a de plus précieux qu'il comprendra qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer la famille Weasley. Nous sommes peut être pauvre et faisons partie du côté du bien, mais il ne faut pas profiter de ça pour nous humilier sans arrêt. Nous aussi nous pouvons parfois nous montrer aussi retors que vous.

- Il y a juste un petit problème dans votre plan : Henry et moi ne sommes que des amis d'une part, et d'autre part vous ne parviendrez qu'à léguer mes camarades contre vous, et ce serait une très mauvaise chose à faire.

- Que de simples amis ? Pourtant quand on vous regarde…, commença Fred.

- Vous semblez étonnement proches, poursuivit George.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui se promènent dans le château bras dessus bras dessous à longueur de journée et qui ne sont pas en couple, termina Ron.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi inquiétante, Daphné aurait certainement rougit. Cependant elle parvint à contrôler ses émotions et resta impassible devant les affirmations des trois rouquins. Elle eut même un rictus méprisant à leur encontre afin de les déstabiliser.

- Bande de lâches, vous attaquer à une pauvre et innocente petite fille sans défense… Et trois garçons en plus ! La lâcheté est pourtant un trait de caractère que l'on affilie aux Serpentards de temps à autre ! Le petit discours d'Henry tout à l'heure au sujet des qualités et défauts de chaque maison était finalement juste : Vous êtes pathétiques.

- Ferme là ! On va t'apprendre la poli…

- Stupefix !

Avec une rapidité peu commune, Daphné avait dégainé sa baguette de sa poche et avait lancé le sortilège sur l'un des jumeaux qui le reçut de plein fouet et s'écrasa violemment sur la porte derrière lui. Les deux autres commencèrent à envoyer une série de sortilèges dans sa direction mais elle les para aisément en utilisant le charme du bouclier.

- Tu nous avais dit qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre ! cria presque Fred à l'encontre de son petit frère alors qu'il envoyait un Rictusempra en direction de Daphné.

- C'est ce que je croyais ! Elle a l'air tellement faible !

- Tu le croyais ! Ronald Weasley tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

- Expelliarmus !

Le sortilège atteignit cette fois-ci Ron dont la baguette lui échappa des mains pour s'envoler en direction de Daphné qui souriait victorieusement. Ne perdant pas de temps elle visa le dernier jumeau encore debout.

- Serpensortia !

Un immense serpent noir jaillit aussitôt de sa baguette et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le bout de sa queue était encore à l'intérieur de la baguette de Daphné qui en profita pour le faire tournoyer tranquillement autour d'elle comme un lasso avant de l'envoyer subitement vers Fred. Le serpent s'approcha de lui en fendant l'air et s'enroula rapidement autour de son cou tandis que sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son nez. Abaissant sa baguette brutalement, la pression exercée fit chanceler Fred avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre en gémissant de peur. Ron lui avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette et s'était enfui en hurlant au meurtre.

- Ce serpent ne t'attaquera pas tant que je ne lui en aurais pas donné l'ordre. Son corps est relié à ma baguette, ce qui fait que je peux d'une simple pensée lui transmettre mes directives. Alors tâche d'être sage, ou je pourrais lui ordonner de te mordre ton nez ! Je vous avais bien prévenu que vous vous étiez trompé de personne, le nargua t-elle en souriant victorieusement. Je suis une très bonne duelliste !

- Une excellente même, ajouta une autre personne à l'entrée de la pièce.

Daphné aperçut alors tranquillement accoudé à la porte grande ouverte l'objet de ce duel qui la regardait étrangement. Son attitude nonchalante le rendait encore plus irrésistible à ses yeux et elle se permit de lui faire un timide sourire pour le remercier de son compliment.

- Comment savais-tu que nous étions là ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Je te cherchais. On allait tous se rendre dans la salle commune quand j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans le groupe. J'ai donc supposé que tu devais te trouver dans le hall ou dans le parc de Poudlard. Quand je suis arrivé j'ai subitement entendu un bruit ressemblant à un choc contre la porte de cette salle et des éclats de voix. C'est surtout en voyant la belette sortir en criant de cet endroit que j'ai compris qu'il devait se passer quelque chose et que cela te concernait. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait au juste ?

- Un moyen pour t'atteindre apparemment. Ils voulaient en quelque sorte me faire du mal ou m'effrayer pour te faire passer un message.

L'expression d'Harry était indéfinissable mais il perdit rapidement son sourire pour faire place à un air qui se rapprochait très certainement de la haine ou de la colère. Tandis que Daphné maintenait toujours Fred en respect grâce au serpent enroulé autour de son cou qui sifflait près de ses oreilles, Harry s'approcha du corps inanimé de George. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui administrer son pied en pleine figure, brisant ainsi son nez. La douleur ne le réveilla cependant pas, mais le sang coulait déjà abondamment de ses narines.

- Petit message de ma part pour la famille Belette : Quiconque s'attaque à mes amis sera sévèrement puni. Estimez-vous heureux que je n'ai pas été là, autrement vous auriez eu un châtiment bien pire.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre depuis le hall et le professeur Mcgonagall arriva alors complètement essoufflée, Ron sur les talons. Elle sursauta en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle et surtout en remarquant Fred toujours allongé par terre avec le serpent encore noué autour du cou.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! rugit-elle. Miss Greengrass ! Libérez immédiatement Mr Weasley de ce serpent !

Daphné souffla de frustration et consentit à mettre fin à son sortilège en marmonnant l'anti-sort. Le corps du serpent prit instantanément feu et disparut en poussière, non sans bruler au passage la peau du cou de son prisonnier.

- Maintenant veuillez vous expliquer !

- Hé bien en fait, je…

- Elle nous a attaqués ! affirma Ron en prenant rapidement la parole. Elle nous a dit lors du déjeuner qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à nous montrer dans cette pièce et que cela pourrait aider Fred et George dans leurs farces ! Mais quand nous sommes arrivés ici, on a découvert que c'était en vérité un guet-apens pour nous agresser elle et Lestrange !

- Sale petit menteur ! Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça ! C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à venir ici pour vous venger d'Henry !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! s'emporta le professeur Mcgonagall. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont deux étudiants de ma maison blessés par vous et Mr Lestrange ! Mr Weasley a au moins eu la clairvoyance de me prévenir de ce qui se passait ici et d'après ce que j'ai vu il semblerait que sa version des faits soit beaucoup crédible que la vôtre ! Et pour aggraver encore votre cas, vous utilisez dans l'enceinte même du château un sortilège strictement interdit !

Harry restait muet et légèrement en retrait des autres. Son visage était plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce mais Daphné jura avoir vu un éclat rouge briller très brièvement là ou devait se trouver ses yeux. Le professeur l'accusait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis et Ron osait l'inclure dans l'histoire alors qu'il y était complètement étranger. Connaissant son ami, la jeune fille était certaine que la vengeance d'Harry serait terrible envers lui.

- Mr Weasley, veuillez conduire votre frère jumeau à l'infirmerie afin qu'il se fasse soigner son nez cassé. Vous devriez aussi laisser Madame Pomfresh examiner votre cou, il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques traces de brulures.

- Tout de suite… professeur.

Le professeur Mcgonagall attendit que Fred et George disparaisse dans le hall avant de reporter son attention sur les deux Serpentards. Elle paraissait vraiment furieuse. A côté d'elle, Ron souriait fièrement, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

- Le directeur sera prévenu de votre comportement et de ce qui s'est passé ici, soyez-en sur ! J'enlève également 20 points chacun à Serpentard et vous aurez en prime une semaine de retenue avec moi chaque soir après les cours la semaine prochaine !

- Rien n'aurait pu me faire davantage plaisir que de passer mon temps libre avec vous professeur, déclara alors d'une voix doucereuse Harry avant même que Daphné ait pu protester. J'espère que nos petits entretiens durant cette semaine se dérouleront aussi bien que ceux que vous avez eus avec ma mère lorsqu'elle était étudiante ici. J'espère que nos retenues seront aussi animées que les siennes.

Le professeur pâlit aussitôt en songeant au supplice qui serait bientôt le sien. L'idée de leur donner une retenue n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça quand elle y repensa. Qui plus est, elle était étonné de voir que Harry acceptait si docilement la punition qu'elle leur avait donné, comme si il n'était pas le moins du monde peiné par ça.

- Serait-ce une menace, Mr Lestrange ?

- Non, je ne me permettrais pas de faire une chose pareille. Hé bien, au plaisir de vous voir la semaine prochaine professeur Mcgonagall. Tu viens Daphné ?

Son amie qui avait suivi l'échange en silence acquiesça mollement et se dirigea vers la sortie en prenant le bras que lui tendait Harry. Le professeur s'écarta légèrement pour les laisser passer, et Daphné put entendre distinctement Harry chuchoter à l'encontre de Ron lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui : « Tu viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie Weasley ».


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour ce petit retard, mais ma flemmardise semble malheureusement incurable (non pas que ça me déplaise). J'ai été très content du nombre de Review posté pour le dernier chapitre même si les circonstances sont un peu particulières je dois l'admettre : j'avais complètement oublié (je crois) de vous prévenir que Ron ainsi que certains Weasley étaient heu… Bashing ? Bon en tout cas ils auront le mauvais rôle, ça je peux vous l'assurer.**

**Concernant l'histoire maintenant, il y aura une petite scène violente dans ce chapitre, mais rien de bien méchant. Par contre, il y aura par la suite, un changement assez important concernant certains personnages qui risquerait de vous étonner. **

**Je n'en dis pas plus, du moins, j'en aurai certainement dit plus si je n'oubliais pas à chaque fois ce que je voulais dire ! Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf certains) mais font partie de l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling.**

Le samedi suivant la « petite » altercation entre Daphné et les Weasley fut paisible et agréable pour tous, loin des évènements ayant eu lieu la veille qui n'avaient par chance pas encore atteint les oreilles de tout le monde. Presque tous les étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc du château afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil offert par un temps plutôt clément en cet après-midi d'octobre, et beaucoup d'élèves se prélassaient sur les berges du lac dans lequel ils trempaient leurs pieds tout en dégustant des sucreries et parlant de sujet divers et variés, la plupart malheureusement tournés bien évidemment sur les cas de meurtres ou de disparitions de personnes que l'on attribuait à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Harry lui était tranquillement adossé au tronc d'un arbre et regardait d'un air vague la surface du lac reflétant les immenses cimes des arbres entourant le domaine de Poudlard. Il avait ramené avec lui ses devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine qu'il pensait terminer avec les autres ici même, mais finalement tous les autres s'accordèrent à dire qu'il faisait bien trop bon pour songer à travailler. Aussi préférèrent t-ils tous rêvasser comme le reste des élèves en silence ou s'adonner à des parties de Bavboules ou de bataille explosive. L'atmosphère était joyeuse, sauf pour Harry. Depuis la veille, il s'était fait étonnement silencieux et solitaire et n'avait presque pas dit un seul mot. Ce fut d'ailleurs Daphné qui raconta aux autres ce qui s'était passé avec les Weasley et les accusations de Ron envers eux, lui préférant approuver ses dires par de simples hochements de tête. Drago et le reste de la bande s'étaient aussitôt accordés à faire payer ses fourberies à Ron et comprenaient parfaitement qu'Harry puisse se montrer froid puisqu'il était on ne peut plus innocent. Ils savaient tous également que lorsqu'Harry agissait de cette façon, cela n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Il était inutile de toute manière d'essayer de le raisonner et de lui faire oublier le mensonge de Ron car une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Pour l'instant toutefois, tous les neufs n'avaient pas vraiment l'esprit à batailler avec lui et les représailles d'Harry étaient le cadet de leur souci actuellement. Une petite explosion se fit subitement entendre, et un panache de fumée en résulta quelques secondes plus tard duquel ressortit en toussotant Tracey et Blaise.

- On y était presque ! fulmina Blaise en examinant ses sourcils du bout des doigts. Je commence à croire que le créateur des cartes pour bataille explosive a mis en place un quelconque charme pour qu'elles explosent lorsque l'on est sur le point de finir le château de cartes !

Il ne vit pas par chance pour elle le petit sourire de Tracey qui se retenait avec peine de rigoler en songeant que ce n'était pas les cartes mais elle qui avait placé discrètement un petit pétard au pied du château. Elle partit tranquillement rejoindre Daphné et Harry qui étaient tous les deux adossés côte à côte au pied d'un arbre. Tandis qu'Harry continuait de ruminer de sombres pensées en regardant le lac, Daphné elle lisait tranquillement un livre dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui était écrit d'ailleurs en français.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- Un livre.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais ça parle de quoi ?

- D'un bourgeois naïf qui prend des cours afin de devenir noble et d'en avoir les manières. Seulement ses maitres ainsi que d'autres personnages de l'histoire sont cupides et n'en ont qu'après son argent. L'histoire tourne en partie autour de ça.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent, et Harry et les autres tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers l'origine de cette voix. Ils furent légèrement surpris de constater qu'Hermione Granger venait de s'approcher d'eux sans qu'aucun ne le remarque et avait l'air passablement gênée, gardant le plus souvent les yeux orientés sur le sol et s'accrochant à son sac de cours comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Harry ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis la soirée de répartition bien qu'elle ait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'attirer son attention. Sa première impression sur elle avait été tout à fait juste lorsqu'il avait assisté à des cours en sa compagnie : Elle était suffisante et pouvait même se montrer insupportable par sa volonté de montrer à tous qu'elle en savait plus que les autres. Mais là, elle avait l'air complètement différente de d'habitude, adoptant une attitude penaude et intimidée loin de celle de « miss-je-sais-tout ».

- C'est en partie exact, approuva Daphné après un instant de silence. Tu l'as déjà lu ?

- J'aime beaucoup la littérature française, avoua t-elle d'une voix embarrassée. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir dans votre conversation en voyant la couverture de ton livre. D'ailleurs je suis étonné de voir que des… Sang-purs comme vous lisent des ouvrages d'auteurs moldus.

- Pas tous, rectifia Daphné en regardant du coin de l'œil Drago qui restait bouche ouverte en voyant Hermione. Le fait que nous haïssions les moldus ne veut pas dire que nous considérons tout chez eux comme détestables. Il s'avère même qu'ils sont plutôt bons pour l'écriture et la musique contrairement à beaucoup d'artistes de notre monde. Et comme ce livre est en français, cela me permet également de travailler cette langue.

- La musique ? Vous écoutez des chanteurs moldus ? Oh c'est fabuleux, je pourrais vous en faire connaitre davantage si vous le souhaitez !

- Que fais-tu ici ? intervint finalement Drago. Tu n'es pas avec tes petits amis les lions ? Finalement peut être qu'eux non plus n'aiment pas les Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hermione ne sembla pas particulièrement peinée par l'insulte de Drago et se contenta d'hausser tristement des épaules en lorgnant rapidement le groupe des Gryffondors assis de l'autre côté de la pelouse. Harry suivit son regard et remarqua que Neville était également mis à l'écart et lisait un livre à l'ombre d'une tour du château.

- Pour être honnête avec vous, ce ne sont qu'une bande d'idiots. Parvati et Lavande sont superficielles à souhait et ne parlent uniquement que de mode et de maquillage, impossible d'avoir une conversation intelligente avec elles. Quant à Ron, Dean et Seamus, à part passer leur temps à vous critiquer et à jouer à des jeux stupides, ils sont aussi bêtes que leurs pieds. En plus de ça Ron est vraiment insupportables aujourd'hui, il n'a pas arrêté de se vanter d'être la cause de votre retenue à tous les deux.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et ses pulsions meurtrières se firent à nouveau sentir en lui. L'idée qu'il avait eu hier d'enlever Ron durant l'été et de le torturer dans les cachots du manoir ressurgit aussitôt et à mesure que le temps passait, il la trouvait bien tentante.

- Je regrette ce que j'ai dit dans le train, ajouta t-elle en continuant de regarder ses pieds. Finalement Gryffondor n'était pas une si bonne idée pour moi, je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. J'aurais dû également éviter d'écouter les bruits de couloir concernant les Serpentards. Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon à priori envers vous. Vous êtes peut être à l'occasion hautain et arrogant, mais vous êtes bien plus assidus, studieux et surtout loyaux que la plupart d'entre eux.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry avait rarement vu Hermione en compagnie d'un autre Gryffondor, si l'on exceptait Neville qui était apparemment comme elle un paria et Percy Weaskey, le préfet de Gryffondor avec qui elle discutait sans arrêt des cours. La plupart du temps il la trouvait plongé dans de nombreux livres à la bibliothèque ou à se promener dans le parc avec Neville, mais presque jamais en compagnie de ses autres camarades de maison qui n'appréciaient pas non plus ses airs de je-sais-tout. Pourtant la jeune fille était intelligente, il devait le reconnaitre, même si bien des choses devaient encore lui échapper. Ron n'avait semble t-il tout simplement pas remarqué la brillante sorcière qui cohabitait avec lui, et préférait la dénigrer alors qu'au contraire il aurait dû se montrer patient et conciliant avec elle afin d'en tirer beaucoup d'avantages. Qui sait ce qu'aurait pu produire ce duo improbable ?

- Laisse moi deviner : Tu es venu ici dans le but de… comment dire… te lier d'amitié avec nous ? lui demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas me lier d'amitié, je sais bien que du fait de mon statut, vous m'appréciez autant qu'un veracrasse. Mais je souhaiterais simplement établir avec vous une sorte d'entente cordiale. Vous êtes bien plus intéressant que mes camarades de maison et je sais que je pourrais avoir des discussions sérieuses avec la plupart d'entre vous.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses apprendre quoi que ce soit de Crabbe et Goyle, à moins que tu souhaites apprendre à grogner et à casser des figures, intervint Tracey.

Les autres ricanèrent légèrement alors que les deux concernés se regardaient tous les deux dans le blanc des yeux, pas sur d'avoir compris si c'était un compliment ou non. Hermione aussi se demandait si la phrase de Tracey était encourageante pour elle ou pas.

- Les Gryffondors risquent de t'en faire baver tu sais, lui indiqua Harry en continuant de l'observer. T'allier à des Serpentards est une très mauvaise chose pour eux, tu seras considérée comme une sorte de traitresse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es prêt à te lier avec elle ! l'interrogea Drago d'un air légèrement scandalisé.

Harry se contenta de mimer « je t'expliquerai plus tard » du bout des lèvres, se qui calma légèrement son cousin même si celui-ci continuait de le regarder suspicieusement. Le cerveau d'Harry quant à lui tournait à plein régime, et une nouvelle idée lui vint en tête concernant Hermione. L'isoler des autres Gryffondors serait une bonne chose pour eux d'un point de vue scolaire et assurerait une domination presque indiscutable pour eux envers les lions en ce qui concernait les devoirs et le taux de réussite aux examens. De plus au fil du temps, elle pourrait devenir un espion pour eux et leur rapporter des conversations tenues entre certains Gryffondors, même si la jeune fille ne serait certainement pas d'accord qu'on l'utilise pour ce genre de fins. Pour finir, les voir tous discuter avec une Sang-De-Bourbe pourrait à court comme à long terme leur permettre d'effriter peu à peu l'image que l'on a d'eux et de leurs familles concernant leur haine envers cette catégorie d'individu et pourquoi pas même réduire à néant les rumeurs disant qu'ils seraient des mangemorts, ou des futurs mangemorts les concernant. Avoir pour compagnie Hermione Granger serait finalement une excellente publicité pour eux. D'ailleurs en regardant les élèves autour d'eux, il remarqua que certains chuchotaient à voix basse et les montraient du doigt. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle avec les autres. Les connaissant, la plupart approuveraient son idée même à contrecœur, mais Drago et sa bande seront sans doute beaucoup plus difficiles à convaincre.

- Il faudra également que j'en touche un mot à maman, je préfère avoir son accord plutôt que de faire ça derrière son dos, marmonna t-il pour lui même. C'est d'accord, dit-il après quelques secondes en ne prêtant pas attention aux regards étonnés de ses amis. Faisons comme tu as dit dans ce cas, cette… entente cordiale.

Dire qu'Hermione était simplement contente serait surement un euphémisme. Heureuse, ravie ou même joyeuse serait beaucoup plus adapté compte tenu des circonstances. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit en face d'Harry et Daphné avant de sortir ses devoirs de métamorphose et de quoi écrire.

- J'aurais aimé savoir… Quel est ton niveau réel en magie Heu… Mr Lestrange ?

- Mr Lestrange ! dit Harry en s'esclaffant avec les autres. Merlin, je ne t'interdis pas de m'appeler pas mon prénom ! Sinon concernant ta question, je ne saurais dire… quatrième ou cinquième année je suppose.

- quatrième année ! s'exclama t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise. Je sais que le sortilège d'attraction que tu as utilisé hier pour prendre le Rapeltout n'était enseigné que durant cette année là, mais je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez aussi avancés dans votre apprentissage !

- C'est l'avantage d'être né dans une ancienne famille de Sang-pur, nous commençons notre formation dès notre plus jeune âge, l'informa Harry avec dédain. En comparaison avec les cours que l'on a ici, je savais déjà par exemple transformer une allumette en aiguille aux environs de mes sept ou huit ans.

Finalement l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement, et Hermione fut bientôt rejointe par Daphné et Tracey qui s'étaient résolues à terminer elles aussi leurs devoirs de métamorphose. Les autres préfèrent ignorer celle qu'ils considéraient tous comme un être indésirable et continuèrent ce qu'ils faisaient avant qu'elle ne vienne. Harry lui s'était légèrement isolé avec Drago à l'écart du groupe et lui expliquait son plan concernant Hermione. Comme il s'y attendait, son cousin n'était pas vraiment réceptif à son idée.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est simplement pour nous servir de couverture que j'ai accepté sa présence ! Les gens croiront que finalement tous ces ragots au sujet de notre haine envers les Sang-De-Bourbe sont faux et nous éveillerons beaucoup moins les soupçons sur nous s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit durant notre scolarité !

- Et qu'en est-il du seigneur des ténèbres ! S'il apprend que nous parlons avec elle, il risquerait de s'en prendre à notre famille en croyant qu'on le trahit ! Imagine un peu sa réaction si en lisant le journal un matin, il découvre dans un article que les enfants de ses serviteurs discutent tranquillement avec une Sang-De-Bourbe !

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'avant d'aller plus loin avec elle, je vais en discuter avec ma mère pour avoir son avis sur mon idée. Je serais prêt à parier qu'elle ira elle-même en informer le seigneur des ténèbres si elle trouve l'idée intéressante et pourquoi pas lui demander à lui aussi son avis là dessus. Ce n'est pas seulement nous mais toute notre famille et celles de nos amis qui pourront bénéficier de toute cette publicité !

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques instants en lorgnant du coin de l'œil Hermione discuter avec les deux autres filles sur la difficulté à transformer en même temps plusieurs allumettes en aiguille, exercice que leur imposait maintenant le professeur Mcgonagall, avant de regarder à nouveau son cousin qui attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part.

- Tant que tu n'auras pas eu l'accord de tes parents et du Seigneur des ténèbres, je n'adresserai pas la parole à cette… fille, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle !

- Entendu, et je peux parfaitement le comprendre. Parles-en quand même à Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle. Moi je me chargerai d'en discuter avec les autres dès que j'aurai le temps.

Drago acquiesça mollement et tous deux marchèrent vers le groupe comme si de rien n'était. Cependant au même moment, un hibou au plumage noire et transportant un petit colis attira l'attention d'Harry.

- Oh, c'est Hadès ! C'est surement ce que j'ai demandé à maman hier soir quand nous parlions avec les miroirs !

Il s'approcha de l'oiseau et le délivra de son paquet avant de le caresser légèrement et de lui donner un bonbon trainant dans sa poche. L'oiseau le remercia en lui mordillant affectueusement le doigt avant de s'envoler à nouveau vers le manoir Lestrange. Harry le regarda disparaitre dans le ciel puis prit dans ses mains le paquet qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement pour en ressortir quelques secondes à peine plus tard une baguette magique et une étoffe argentée. Un petit mot avait été glissé dans la boite écrit par Bellatrix qui lui recommandait d'être prudent et d'être le plus discret possible. Les autres avaient durant tout ce temps observé le petit manège d'Harry et se questionnaient sur l'origine de ces deux objets ainsi que sur leur utilisation.

- Heu… C'est pour quoi faire tout ça ? demanda finalement Blaise juste au moment ou son château de cartes explosa de nouveau. Par Merlin ! Je hais ces cartes !

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, déclara Harry d'une voix calme.

Il rangea rapidement la cape et la baguette sous son uniforme et alla s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de Daphné et recommença à nouveau à regarder l'étendue liquide qu'offrait le lac en silence. En vérité, ce n'était pas l'eau qui l'intéressait mais les reflets qu'il pouvait voir apparaitre sur elle, notamment celui de Ron. Ainsi, sans avoir à besoin de l'épier directement au risque d'attirer son attention, il pouvait facilement et en toute quiétude le surveiller de loin. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il remarqua que le Weasley avait quitté son petit groupe d'ami et se dirigeait vers le château.

- Je dois vous laisser quelques secondes, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, déclara t-il en se relevant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure Daphné, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Il déplia alors l'étoffe devant lui et s'en recouvrit entièrement. Ceux n'ayant encore jamais vu la cape qu'il possédait hoquetèrent de surprise, notamment Hermione qui n'avait encore jamais vu de cape d'invisibilité.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu prépares un mauvais coup, argua Drago en regardant l'endroit où son cousin avait disparu juste à l'instant.

- Je ne te connaissais pas un don pour la divination Dray, lui répondit tranquillement Harry en passant près de lui.

Le parc était toujours aussi animé par les conversations et les rires, et le nombre d'étudiant ne semblait pas avoir diminué depuis tout à l'heure, mais par chance, c'était un avantage non négligeable pour Harry qui avait réussi à disparaitre sous la cape d'invisibilité de ses parents sans se faire remarquer. Le plus dur était simplement d'éviter de rentrer en contact avec une personne et surtout de ne pas perdre de vue Ron qui montait à présent les marches de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée. Harry accéléra l'allure en manquant de peu de percuter violemment un groupe de filles gloussant pour une raison qui lui échappait, et rentra dans l'école à la suite du Weasley qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et se dirigeait tranquillement vers les étages, sans se douter un instant qu'il était pris en filature. Harry copiait son allure et le suivait à travers le dédale de couloirs et remarqua immédiatement qu'il ne semblait pas prendre la direction menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor se situant semblait t-il au septième étage mais en empruntait une autre. La distance entre lui et Ron était relativement courte, mais Harry prenait bien garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit au point même de respirer faiblement pour ne pas l'alerter. Avancer sous la cape d'invisibilité de ses parents n'était pas une mince affaire, mais par chance les corridors dans lesquels ils passaient tous les deux étaient complètement déserts. Harry espérait simplement que Ron allait bientôt s'arrêter dans une quelconque salle vide. Comme pour répondre à ses attentes, le Gryffondor s'arrêta finalement devant la porte des toilettes pour garçon du deuxième étage, juste à côté de celle des filles.

- Une petite envie pressente Weasley ? marmonna moqueusement Harry. Dans quelques minutes, ça ne sera pas ton urine mais ton sang qui s'écoulera de ton corps…

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Ron et colla son oreille sur le panneau de bois afin d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mis à part le fait que Ron sifflait un petit air de musique et qu'une chasse d'eau venait d'être tiré, rien d'autre ne lui parvint. Aussi entreprit t-il d'ouvrir lentement la porte et suffisamment pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. Face à lui se tenait les cabinets rangés en ordre parfait et qui après une rapide analyse était tous vide. Un petit mur sur sa gauche permettant aux gens utilisant les robinets d'avoir un peu d'intimité lui bouchait la vue, mais le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans un évier se faisait facilement entendre, de même que les gargarismes de Ron qui en profitait pour se faire un brin de toilette et se rincer la bouche. Harry sortit alors la baguette de sa mère et marmonna à voix basse « assurdiato » en pointant le bas de la porte, puis le sortilège « collaporta » pour éviter les possibles gêneurs. Les probables cris de Ron risquaient d'attirer l'attention sur eux, et il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas. Une fois son forfait accompli, il se rapprocha de lui aisément et sans que Ron ne sente sa présence. Trop occupé à se débarbouiller la figure en plongeant sa tête dans l'eau du lavabo, il ne sentit que trop tard la main lui agrippant durement les cheveux et avant même qu'il ne tente de se dégager de la poigne, son front s'abattit violemment à trois reprises sur le rebord en pierre de l'évier. L'agression ne s'arrêta pas là, et après le lavabo, son visage rencontra ensuite le miroir fixé au dessus de lui. Le verre se brisa aussitôt sous l'impact, et Ron cria de douleur tandis que des petits bouts de verre se logeaient dans son visage. Harry le relâcha finalement et le laissa s'écrouler sur le sol, mais le supplice de Ron ne faisait que commencer. Le rouquin se tordait dans tous les sens sur le sol froid des toilettes tout en se tenant le visage duquel s'écoulait une quantité assez importante de sang. Si ses séances de torture au manoir lui avaient appris une chose, c'était bien que les blessures à la tête étaient particulièrement sanglantes, et Harry aimait beaucoup voir ses victimes baigner dans leur hémoglobine. Toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il pointa avec la baguette de sa mère le corps meurtri de Ron et sans une once de pitié, marmonna le mot qui allait le faire encore davantage souffrir.

-Sectusempra, siffla t-il.

L'éclair violet frappa Weasley à la poitrine et aussitôt son pull se déchira sur toute sa longueur, laissant apparaitre une fine entaille parcourant toute l'abdomen de Ron ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Jamais encore Harry n'avait éprouvé autant de haine envers quelqu'un avant de rencontrer Ron. Rien chez lui ne le prédestinait de toute façon à ce qu'ils deviennent amis, mais sa tentative d'agression envers Daphné hier ainsi que son mensonge furent les gouttes d'eau faisant déborder le vase, et pour cela, il méritait une bonne leçon. Il était tenté d'utiliser un sortilège Doloris sur lui afin de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer mais il prenait ainsi le risque d'avoir sur son dos le ministère de la magie en plus de Dumbledore. Un risque trop élevé pour un jeune garçon de seulement onze ans. Il préféra contempler pendant dix bonnes secondes son œuvre en appréciant la vision du petit écoulement de sang qui suintait de la blessure. Ron soufflait bruyamment, le corps parcouru par de légers soubresauts mais trop faible pour pouvoir même bouger légèrement. Il croyait cependant être enfin libéré de ce calvaire, mais c'était sans compter l'appétit dévorant d'Harry pour la torture. Un deuxième sectusempra le frappa quelques secondes plus tard et celui-ci lui entailla les jambes à quelques endroits. La douleur fut telle pour Ron qu'il perdit aussitôt connaissance avant même qu'Harry n'examine les nouvelles entailles sur ses mollets. Il dissipa par la suite ses deux précédents sortilèges et pointa l'une des cabines qu'il fit exploser en lançant un « confringo » sur la porte.

- Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir Ronald Weasley. Je pense qu'avec le bruit provoqué par cette explosion, les secours ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Le laissant baigner dans une mare mélangeant de l'eau et du sang, Harry fuit rapidement la pièce et redescendit rapidement vers le parc de l'école sans s'arrêter. Il croisa en chemin le professeur Mcgonagall et Chourave qui se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers l'origine de l'explosion. Il continua sa route en courant presque et ce fut seulement en revenant auprès de ses amis qu'il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Par Circé Henry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! hoqueta Daphné en le voyant apparaitre. Où étais-tu passé ? On se demandait tous ce que tu pouvais bien faire !

- Vous le saurez très prochainement, leur assura t-il calmement. En attendant j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire disparaitre ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire, mais ça me semble bien louche ton histoire, marmonna son amie en rétrécissant la cape avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

Son action n'échappa pas à Hermione qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu connais déjà le sortilège de rétrécissement ! Oh il faut absolument que je passe à la bibliothèque pour rattraper mon retard !

L'après-midi continua tranquillement entre les devoirs à terminer et les jeux entre amis qui se poursuivaient. Tandis que le parc commençait à se vider petit à petit, Harry songeait qu'il y avait peut être été un peu fort avec Ron. Le pauvre allait surement être apeuré dans les jours qui viennent et n'oserait surement plus sortir de l'infirmerie après ce qu'il avait subit.

- Mr Lestrange ! s'écria alors la voix du professeur Mcgonagall à quelques mètres d'eux.

Harry soupira puis se décida à porter à l'enseignante toute l'attention dont il était capable. Il tourna négligemment la tête vers elle et se releva lentement pour faire face à son visage dont les rides avaient l'air encore plus marqué à cause de la profonde colère qui l'animait.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur ? demanda innocemment Harry d'un air faussement intrigué.

- Ne jouez pas au plus idiot avec moi ! Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je viens vous voir !

- Pardonnez-moi mais, je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Je sais que c'est vous Mr Lestrange ! Comment avez-vous pu oser faire cela à Ronald Weasley ! Tout le monde sait que vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter, mais utiliser un sortilège extrêmement dangereux sur lui pour le laisser se vider de son sang est inqualifiable ! Vous allez au devant de gros ennuis je peux vous l'assurer !

Harry feignit la surprise et la regarda comme si elle était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il ait jamais vue. Les autres eux haussèrent également les sourcils en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Ron Weasley et comprirent aussitôt ce qu'Harry avait commis durant son absence.

- Pardonnez moi professeur, intervint alors Daphné en se tenant à côté d'Harry pour faire également face, mais je peux vous certifier qu'Henry était présent avec nous toute la journée et qu'aucun de nous ne s'est éclipsé même pour aller aux toilettes.

Les huit autres hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses dires, mais cela ne sembla pas calmer leur professeur qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Hermione elle était partagée entre tout avouer à son professeur au risque d'avoir à dos les Serpentards alors qu'elle commençait à bien s'entendre avec eux ou garder tout pour elle et ainsi cautionner la violence gratuite, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre.

- Votre témoignage Miss Greengrass ne vaut absolument rien à mes yeux ! N'importe qui est prêt à raconter des mensonges afin de couvrir les agissements de ses amis !

- Je commence à en avoir assez de vos accusations envers moi, dit alors Harry d'un ton beaucoup moins sympathique. Depuis le début de l'année vous ne faites que m'accuser de tous les maux de la terre et de tous les problèmes ayant lieu dans le château. Maintenant vous osez me calomnier d'agression sur un de mes camarades de classe et d'utiliser sur lui un sortilège interdit ? Je vais tout de suite vous prouver le contraire !

Il sortit sa baguette à la plume de phœnix et la tendit à son professeur qui s'en saisit immédiatement.

- Vous savez comme moi qu'il existe un sortilège très simple permettant de savoir quel est le dernier sortilège que j'ai utilisé, alors surtout ne vous gênez pas ! Et j'espère que vous me présenterez des excuses pour la petite scène que vous venez de faire !

- Nous verrons cela ! Prior Incanto ! s'exclama t-elle en pointant avec sa propre baguette celle d'Harry.

Une petite langue de fumée sortit de la baguette en houx pour former finalement devant les yeux de l'enseignante le mot « Accio ». Légèrement déstabilisée, le professeur Mcgonagall poursuivit son œuvre et d'autres mots sortirent de la baguette, mais jamais celui qu'elle espérait. Finalement, elle s'avoua vaincu et rendit à Harry sa baguette tout en affichant un air légèrement honteux sur son visage.

- Pendant que vous y êtes, vous n'avez qu'à faire la même chose sur les baguettes de mes amis. Vous verrez alors que nous sommes tous parfaitement innocents et cesserez peut être vos accusations calomnieuses envers nous !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et demanda à chacun d'entre eux de lui donner sa baguette pour effectuer le même test sur les leurs. Mis à part le « Serpensortia » de Daphné employé la veille et un « Furonculus » de Pansy, aucun autre maléfice n'avait été utilisé dans les dernières 24 heures par eux.

- Je vois que je me suis légèrement laissé emporté, déclara piteusement le professeur Mcgonagall une fois qu'elle eut rendu à tous leurs baguette. J'étais tellement obnubilée par le fait qu'un de mes élèves a été agressé aujourd'hui même que j'en ai oublié de raisonner correctement et vous ai accusé sans aucune preuve. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses Mr Lestrange…

- ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Vous verrez ce qu'il en coute de vous acharner sur nous ! Mon père sera surement ravi de publier un petit article sur votre façon de voir en chacun des étudiants de Serpentard des mangemorts en puissance ! De quel droit osez-vous insinuer que des fils et filles de familles aussi nobles que les nôtres puissent commettre ce genre de méfait ?

Le professeur Mcgonagall resta complètement statufiée et sans voix devant les reproches d'Harry. Jamais encore un élève ne lui avait parlé ainsi, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement en tort dans cette histoire et qu'il fallait qu'elle change radicalement de position envers eux. Néanmoins elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le ton employé par l'étudiant de première année lui faisant face, mais se garda bien de le dire pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

- J'aimerais vous toucher quelques mots dans les jours qui viennent, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait aimable. Je dois reconnaitre que je suis parti sur de mauvaises bases vous concernant Mr Lestrange. Le fait que votre mère et moi ayons été à de nombreuses reprises en conflit par le passé ne me donnait pas le droit de vous traiter de la sorte. J'annule également votre retenue ainsi que celle de Miss Greengrass et en profite pour vous convier à mon bureau lundi afin que l'on puisse mettre au clair le petit incident d'hier dans des conditions plus favorables au dialogue.

Harry n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait tout ceci afin d'éviter de voir le nom de Poudlard et le sien entachés dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Une mauvaise publicité pour elle risquait d'envenimer encore l'image qu'offrait Dumbledore et ses collaborateurs.

- C'est d'accord professeur, acquiesça t-il finalement.

- Professeur, je… en fait… concernant l'agression de Ron, j'aimerai également… me porter garante pour Henry ainsi que les autres et affirmer s'il le faut qu'ils sont restés toute la journée ici, balbutia Hermione en s'avançant.

Les dix Serpentards et même leur professeur de métamorphose haussèrent soudainement les sourcils en entendant Hermione couvrir les agissements d'Henry. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse ça, et surtout qu'une Gryffondor protège un Serpentard, ce dont ils furent tous reconnaissant. Drago lui-même dut admettre qu'il pourrait éventuellement reconsidérer sa position vis-à-vis d'elle. Bien que surprise de voir Hermione trainer avec des Serpentards, Mcgonagall, elle, songea que la jeune fille devant elle ne les aurait jamais protégés sans raison.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Miss granger. Je dirai moi-même au directeur qu'ils n'ont rien à voir dans ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je vous laisse à présent, j'ai encore des copies à corriger. A ce propos Miss Davis, votre dernier exposé était tout à fait brillant, continuez ainsi.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et disparut derrière les grandes portes d'entrée de l'imposant château. Harry attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour se tourner vers Hermione qui le regardait également d'un air suspicieux et légèrement réprobateur.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour m'avoir… couvert ?

- ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce que tu as pu faire à Ron, dit-elle aussitôt sévèrement. Je ne cautionne pas du tout la violence surtout lorsqu'elle est gratuite. Je pensais que les gens élevés dans des familles de l'aristocratie des sorciers avaient des meilleures manières.

- Tu t'attendais peut être à ce qu'on se contente de nous donner des gifles ? Être riche ne veut pas dire ne pas savoir utiliser ses poings lorsqu'il le faut, et je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que Weasley se vantait pour quelque chose auquel j'ai été mêlé sans le vouloir. En tout cas, je te remercie.

Elle se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête avant de s'éloigner à son tour vers le château. Harry de son côté raconta en détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ et la « petite » correction qu'il avait administré à Ron en n'omettant aucun passage.

- J'ai pensé un instant utiliser le Doloris mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être vraiment trop dangereux pour moi si j'étais découvert. Dumbledore doit surement connaitre un quelconque sortilège permettant de détecter un maléfice ayant frappé une victime. Je suis sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est il a déjà découvert que j'avais touché Ron avec le Sectusempra. Enfin le point positif dans tout ça c'est que la belette fera surement moins le fier dans les jours qui viennent et par-dessus le marché Mcgonagall ne me prendra plus le chou avant un bon bout de temps. Maintenant il faut que je vous parle d'une idée que j'ai eu concernant Granger, alors écoutez moi bien…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'agression qu'a subie Ron fut l'un des sujets principaux alimentant les conversations dans toute l'école. Tout le monde s'interrogeait quant à l'identité de l'agresseur et se demandait les raisons pour lesquelles il a commis une chose pareille. Dumbledore lui-même les informa lors d'un diner qu'il chercherait personnellement le ou les responsables de ça, et qu'un examen de chaque baguette magique sera effectué sur chacun des élèves. Il aurait pu simplement se contenter des souvenirs de Ron en utilisant la légilimencie sur lui lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais il a rapidement constaté que l'attaque avait été si soudaine et rapide que les souvenirs de Ron étaient trop endommagés et incohérent pour les exploiter. L'examen des baguettes ne fut pas plus instructif, de même que la surveillance de certains élèves par les professeurs afin de détecter une quelconque preuve pouvant les accabler, en particulier chez les Serpentards. Bien que le professeur Mcgonagall et même Hermione aient affirmé qu'ils étaient innocents, Dumbledore soupçonnait fortement Harry et sa bande d'être les auteurs mais n'avait rien pouvant le confirmer. De plus, il apparut rapidement que Ron Weasley avait beaucoup d'ennemis dans le château. Le garçon était moqueur et se montrait à l'occasion arrogant et méprisant envers certains étudiants alors qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun talent. Dumbledore se demandait parfois s'il aurait mieux valu que le plus jeune fils des Weasley aille à Serpentard étant donné sa personnalité. Ron ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour améliorer son image, et une semaine à peine après son agression, il affirmait haut et fort qu'il avait été pris à partie au cours d'un duel l'opposant à une dizaine de sorciers tous armés et qu'il avait dû finalement se résoudre à perdre non sans vendre chèrement sa peau. Personne ne le croyait, pas même ses frères qui se faisaient plus distant avec lui, mais il persistait dans son récit.

L'autre sujet de discussion fut le fait qu'Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor que bien des gens surnommaient « Miss Je-sais-tout » passe la plupart de son temps libre en compagnie de Serpentards dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Le fait qu'une née-moldu soit vu en compagnie d'enfants de soit disant mangemort alimenta longtemps les discussions. Au départ Harry et les autres restèrent distants avec elle, et ne lui parlèrent pour ainsi dire presque pas. Mais dès l'instant où Harry avait parlé de son plan avec Bellatrix qui avait elle-même demandé conseil à Voldemort, la réponse positive du seigneur des ténèbres leur permit de s'ouvrir davantage à elle, bien que Drago et Pansy soient toujours réticents à le faire. Harry constata par la suite que de nombreuses personnes chuchotaient sur son passage et le montraient lui ainsi que ses amis du doigt ce qu'ils ne supportaient pas. Du peu qu'il en avait pu entendre, les gens étaient partagés quant à cette nouveauté les concernant : Certains croyaient finalement qu'ils n'haïssaient pas les moldus comme il l'espérait, alors que d'autres voyaient simplement là le moyen de préparer un mauvais coup à l'encontre d'Hermione. Les autres Serpentards furent les plus surpris en apprenant cette entente, mais une fois que l'idée d'Harry leur fut parvenu aux oreilles, beaucoup d'entre eux trouvèrent son plan amusant et étaient même prêt à profiter de la crédulité d'Hermione pour dissiper les rumeurs concernant leurs familles. Les Gryffondors quant à eux désapprouvèrent fortement cette alliance et essayèrent par tous les moyens de lui faire entendre raison, mais Hermione fit la sourde oreille et leur envoya en pleine figure que c'était seulement depuis qu'elle discutait avec eux que ses condisciples s'intéressaient à elles, autrement elle aurait été comme depuis le début de l'année scolaire complètement ignoré. Elle affirmait également qu'ils n'étaient méchants avec elle et qu'ils étaient même les premières personnes à s'intéresser vraiment à elle depuis la rentrée, si l'on exceptait Neville avec qui elle avait de bon rapport. Aussi, comme Harry le lui avait indiqué, elle fut rapidement considérée comme une traitresse par certains Gryffondors, en particulier Ron qui en passant à chaque fois à côté d'elle imitait le sifflement du serpent. Elle eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à supporter les regards lourds de reproches de ses camarades et les commentaires négatifs envers elle durant le cours de sortilèges du professeur Flitwick ayant lieu le jour d'Halloween. Trois semaines de propos injurieux contre elle avait finit par la rendre très irascible et à fleur de peau. Il ne fut pas rare durant cette période de la voir se diriger vers des toilettes pour y verser quelques larmes. Aussi le fait d'être mise avec Ron Weasley durant ce cours fut une très mauvaise idée de leur professeur. Le cours portait sur l'apprentissage du sortilège de lévitation et se déroulait justement en compagnie des Serpentards, ce que ne manquait pas de lui souligner Ron.

- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez et pointez l'objet que vous souhaitez ensorceler. Prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important !

- Wingardium Leviosa ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les élèves.

Les premiers essais furent laborieux même si certains parvinrent à un résultat satisfaisant au bout de la première ou deuxième tentative. D'autres ne firent pas bouger d'un centimètre la plume qu'ils étaient tous sensés faire léviter, ou réussirent tout bonnement à mettre le feu à celle-ci. Harry éclata de rire en voyant que Seamus Finnigan avait réussi à bruler non seulement sa plume, mais également ses sourcils, lui donnant un air particulièrement idiot. Il vit également Ron s'époumoner en vain sur sa plume mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un iota au grand dam d'Hermione qui avait l'air complètement consterné par la bétise de son coéquipier.

- Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança t-elle. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien sur le « Gar ».

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente. Ou aurais-tu trop peur de nous montrer tout ton talent ? Trainer avec des serpents t'a peut être annihilé toute ta magie qui sait ?

Hermione fut piqué au vif par ses propos et après avoir remonté ses manches, elle donna un coup de baguette magique sur la plume en prononçant la formule magique. La plume d'oie s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs de plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux au grand déplaisir de Ron.

- Bravo Miss Granger ! Très bien ! s'enthousiasma le professeur Flitwick.

Au terme du cours, elle fut d'ailleurs la seule de sa maison à parvenir à ce résultat ce qui agaça encore davantage Ron. Une fois sortie de la classe, il se permit même quelques remarques désobligeantes à haute voix contre elle.

- ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle aille voir les Serpentards, personne n'arrive à supporter cette fille ! Elle a eu raison finalement d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès des indésirables, ils ont beaucoup de points communs !

Hermione, qui était juste derrière lui le bouscula violemment et s'enfuyait déjà vers les toilettes pour à nouveau y pleurer. Ron parut satisfait mais déchanta rapidement lorsqu' Harry le prit par le col de sa chemise et le claqua violemment sur le mur du couloir.

- Que va-t-on faire de toi Weasley ? Celui qui t'a éclaté la figure dans les toilettes il y a trois semaines n'a apparemment pas été assez fort avec toi ? Tu aurais peut être dû comprendre ce jour là que tes remarques blessantes envers certaines personnes peuvent te revenir en pleine figure et de surveiller à l'avenir ta langue pour éviter de dire des choses pareilles. Ta camarade de maison souhaite simplement avoir des amis, des gens à qui parler et avec qui passer du temps, mais au lieu de ça tu persistes à vouloir la rabaisser et la dénigrer dès que tu la vois ! Pas étonnant qu'elle cherche à aller voir ailleurs pour voir si les gens sont tous aussi coincés que vous. Vous devriez avoir honte de la traiter ainsi, Godric Gryffondor se retournerait dans sa tombe si il voyait ses lionceaux se comporter comme ça. Bien qu'il me soit difficile de l'admettre, Hermione est une née-moldu très brillante, et si vous regardiez plus loin que le bout de votre nez, vous l'auriez remarqué également.

Il marqua une légère pause, le temps de voir que Dean et Seamus semblait légèrement honteux à présent de leur comportement envers elle, avant de reprendre.

- Son seul problème, c'est le côté humain. Son attitude snob et orgueilleuse cache un profond malaise. Elle se sent seule et abandonnée, et cache sa détresse derrière cette attitude froide. Mais vous, plutôt que d'essayer de la comprendre, vous la rabaissez. Vous êtes minables mes petits lions.

Il s'éloigna en direction de son prochain cours, laissant un Ron légèrement confus s'affaisser lourdement sur le sol et deux Gryffondors se questionner intérieurement quant à leur comportement vis-à-vis d'une de leur camarade de classe. Daphné elle, rattrapa Harry alors qu'il tournait à un croisement et s'agrippa comme à son habitude à son bras ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi noble Henry, souffla t-elle en le regardant fixement. Tu viens en aide à Granger en la défendant contre ses détracteurs sans chercher à avoir quelque chose en retour de sa part…

- C'est là où tu te trompes Daph', l'interrompit-il rapidement. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de la façon dont il la juge. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit à toi et aux autres, seule la publicité qu'elle pourrait nous apporter m'intéresse, et la défendre comme ça devant tout le monde était parfaitement calculé. J'ai dans l'idée que si leurs provocations continuaient, elle pourrait éventuellement demander à Dumbledore de la faire changer de maison, et ainsi Weasley se verrait « amputé » d'un membre capable de le faire progresser dans son apprentissage. Cette fille est intelligente, et il faut absolument l'écarter de Ron si l'on ne souhaite pas qu'elle en fasse un ennemi potable.

- En attendant si on ne se dépêche pas, c'est Quirell qui va devenir un ennemi et bien plus potable que Weasley ! aboya Tracey juste derrière eux.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident majeur, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'Hermione avait séché absolument tous ses cours pour apparemment pleurer sans discontinuer dans les toilettes pour fille du quatrième étage et ne voulait pas être dérangé. Ron lui ne semblait pas particulièrement peiné de lui avoir fait verser quelques larmes mais se questionnait plutôt sur le fait que Dean et Seamus aient subitement décidé de ne plus discuter avec lui et préféraient tout deux tenir compagnie à Neville qui en était enchanté. Harry lui dut subir les nombreux regards de sympathie que lui lançaient les élèves pour ce qu'il avait dit à propos d'Hermione. Dieu qu'il détestait cela. Finalement, la soirée d'Halloween arriva rapidement et chacun se dirigeait à présent vers la Grande Salle pour y admirer les décorations installées et déguster de succulents plats préparés pour l'occasion.

- J'ai essayé de parler avec Hermione, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Elle continue de se réfugier à l'intérieur d'une des cabines des toilettes et de crier qu'elle veut être seule. C'est vraiment énervant ! maugréa Daphné en mordant rageusement dans sa part de tarte au citrouille.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, affirma Pansy en souriant narquoisement à Goyle qui semblait s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Cette Sang-De-Bourbe veut se rendre intéressante pour que les gens s'apitoient sur son sort.

- Je vais quand même réessayer, dit-elle alors en se levant de sa chaise. J'aurais déjà abandonné depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas pour toi Henry ! ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, marmonna celui-ci. Moi non plus ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment de jouer le gentil avec elle, mais ça sert uniquement nos intérêts.

Alors que Daphné disparaissait derrière les grandes portes du hall, le professeur Quirrell apparut soudainement en criant à tue tête et en courant vers Dumbledore.

- Un tr-troll… d-dans les cachots… oublié de f-fermer la p-porte ! bégaya t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Il y eut alors une sorte de flottement dans l'atmosphère avant que plusieurs élèves ne commencent à crier et à se ruer vers la sortie. Pour rétablir le calme, Dumbledore dût faire exploser quelques gerbes d'étincelles du bout de sa baguette pour retrouver un peu d'ordre dans la pièce.

- Messieurs les préfets, veuillez immédiatement ramener vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna t-il. Severus, veuillez ranimer le professeur Quirrell je vous prie, j'aurai à discuter avec lui concernant ses pratiques d'enseignement. J'aurai dû me douter qu'utiliser des trolls pour apprendre à des étudiants de sixième année allait nous apporter des problèmes !

Rogue acquiesça et se dirigea vers le corps immobile de son collègue pour ensuite marmonner des phrases inaudibles en le pointant avec sa baguette. Les tables de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor s'étaient rapidement vidées de leurs occupants mais les étudiants de la dernière maison restèrent assis à leur place, se demandant quoi faire les concernant.

- y aurait-il un problème ? leur demanda Dumbledore d'un ton patient.

- Le troll est dans les cachots professeur, l'informa le préfet de Serpentard, et nos dortoirs y sont également.

- Oh… Hé bien, vous n'avez qu'à aller à la bibliothèque le temps que l'on règle ce léger incident. Le professeur Rogue viendra vous chercher lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

- Un troll se baladant dans le château… le rêve ! s'enthousiasma Tracey tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches du grand escalier.

- En quoi ça peut te rendre aussi joyeuse ? la questionna Théodore d'un air étonné.

-Tu imagines ! Un troll se cachait dans les cachots et nous n'étions même pas au courant ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer les autres créatures que Quirrell a pu enfermer dans les profondeurs du château !

- Attendez, les interrompit Harry en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir, Daphné n'est peut être pas au courant ! Je vais l'avertir !

Harry s'éloigna à vive allure en prenant soin de ne pas être vu des préfets et remarquant à peine que Drago, Blaise et Tracey le suivaient de près. Ils gravirent rapidement les derniers étages les séparant de leur amie et arrivèrent dans le couloir menant aux toilettes des filles. Sans attendre, et sans réfléchir au fait que quelqu'un aurait pu les voir entrer, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour voir Daphné tenir une Hermione par les épaules qui séchait ses larmes avec sa manche.

- Ah bah quand même ! Elle a fini par montrer sa tête de cast…

- Il faut qu'on sorte rapidement d'ici ! s'exclama Harry en coupant son cousin dans son élan.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Daphné d'un air intrigué. Et que faites-vous dans les toilettes pour fille ? Ceux pour garçon sont juste à côté.

- C'est pas pour les utiliser qu'on est là ! s'écria Blaise. Y'a un troll qui se balade dans le château actuellement, et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grondement assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans. La porte d'entrée venait d'être explosée par un puissant coup de massue. Tous les six reculèrent vers le mur du fond tandis qu'un troll de plusieurs mètres de haut entrait dans la salle de sa démarche lourde et lente. La créature était particulièrement hideuse et aurait pu être effrayante si elle n'affichait pas continuellement cet air idiot. Le troll sembla les remarquer et s'approchait d'eux en soulevant son immense massue au dessus de sa tête.

- Attention !

Le troll frappa l'endroit exact où se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt Harry et Daphné qui réussirent à éviter le coup en se jetant dans l'une des cabines. Le troll, d'un mouvement circulaire, frappa toutes les cabines l'une après l'autre, éparpillant dans toutes les directions des débris de bois et de morceaux de tuyauteries. Harry s'extirpa d'un amas de bois et s'approcha de la créature, vraiment furieux désormais.

- ça mon vieux tu vas me le payer ! Confringo !

Le sortilège atteignit le troll à l'épaule mais ne sembla pas avoir eu l'effet escompté. La peau avait particulièrement bien résisté au sortilège alors qu'il aurait dû normalement lui percer un trou.

- Zut, j'avais oublié que leur peau est très résistante. Venez m'aider ! On doit viser tous ensemble sa tête pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

- Confringo ! s'exclamèrent t-ils tous à l'exception d'Hermione qui était resté cachée sous un lavabo.

Cette fois-ci, le résultat fut au rendez-vous, et la tête de la créature explosa littéralement, déversant des litres de sang un peu partout dans la pièce. Son corps lui s'écroula sur le sol dans un fracas monstrueux. Harry aurait juré que les murs avaient tremblé. Tandis qu'il n'nettoyait ses vêtements imbibés de sang, il s'approcha d'Hermione qui restait complètement tétanisé par la peur et incapable de bouger.

- Si tu veux un bon conseil, tu ferais mieux de changer de maison. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas venu pleurer dans ces toilettes à cause de Ron. Et à rester près de lui, il pourrait t'arriver d'autres soucis de ce genre et cette fois là on ne pourra pas être là pour te protéger.

Harry était surtout là pour protéger Daphné et les autres, mais autant faire d'une pierre deux coups et l'inclure dans le groupe et lui faire croire qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit avec joie pour se relever juste au moment ou le professeur Dumbledore, Mcgonagall , Potter et Quirrell arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sursauta en voyant le corps imposant du troll et manqua même de s'évanouir en voyant l'auréole de sang se répandre à l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver sa tête.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

- Daphné… et Hermione n'étaient pas au courant qu'un troll se promenait dans le château. Nous avons eu dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux les avertir étant donné qu'elles étaient en danger de mort, surtout Daphné comme elle aurait pu redescendre dans les cachots et croiser le troll. Mais c'est justement lui qui nous a trouvé comme vous pouvez le remarquer. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de l'affronter et de le tuer, autrement ça aurait été nous qui aurions été écrasé par sa massue.

Harry énonça son histoire en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux, préférant admirer un morceau de cuvette au niveau de ses pieds.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu un professeur que deux élèves se trouvaient dans ces toilettes ? demanda d'un ton sec le professeur Mcgonagall.

- Nous y avons seulement pensé lorsque nous allions vers la bibliothèque et le temps que l'on redescende vous chercher, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

- Quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé pour mettre à terre cette créature ? le questionna le directeur.

- Le sortilège d'explosion, « confringo », affirma Tracey en s'approchant d'eux.

Lily et le professeur Mcgonagall arquèrent un sourcil en apprenant ça étant donné que ce sortilège était d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un premier année moyen. Néanmoins elles ne firent aucun commentaire, mais les Serpentards commençaient vraiment à les intriguer toutes les deux.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos dortoirs à présent, déclara Dumbledore en leur souriant avec amusement. Le repas d'Halloween se finira dans les salles communes par mesure de précaution. Vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous souhaitez avoir une dernière part de tarte aux citrouilles Miss Greengrass. J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez beaucoup aimer ce dessert si j'en juge par le nombre de part que vous avez mangé durant le repas, ajouta t-il malicieusement à Daphné qui rougit légèrement de honte. Au passage, je pense que 20 points chacun devrait être suffisant pour récompenser vos exploits de ce soir. Le professeur Rogue sera également mis au courant de votre petite… escapade.

Les Serpentards acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle non sans lancer un dernier regard pour Harry envers Hermione lui demandant silencieusement de réfléchir à sa suggestion, ce qu'elle fit durant tout le trajet vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. La seule question qui lui revenait le plus souvent en tête pendant qu'elle marchait avec le professeur Mcgonagall était : Quelle autre maison lui conviendrait le mieux ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous ! Décidemment pour ce qui est de poster mes chapitres en temps et en heure, je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque, m'enfin passons ce détail. En plus de ça je suis vraiment très occupé actuellement donc pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres ce n'est vraiment pas le top ! **

**Encore merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, d'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance auprès d'eux mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'y répondre, mon ordinateur ayant soudainement eu dans l'idée de buguer à chaque fois que je suis sur le point d'envoyer ma réponse (cette « merde » est une vraie antiquité au passage). J'essaierai d'y répondre plus tard si je n'oublie pas. D'ailleurs une Review en particulier m'a interpellé, aussi vais-je y répondre ici même**

**Guest**** : Uhm… Sorry for my bad english, but I'm not certain to have understood your review. ****In fact, you want that I translate my fiction in your language and not in French? I know that Google Translate is really pathetic (I use this for read the story in English) and I'm also irritated than you with the result of the translation, but I can't do that because I think it would be worse with my english level. However, I can try to make a short summary of the previous chapter for a better understanding if you want. **

**Bon la petite minute Anglophone est passée (vous pouvez d'ailleurs avoir un aperçu de mon niveau minable dans cette langue), je vous laisse par conséquent lire dès à présent ce nouveau chapitre ! Deux petits surprises se sont glissés dedans et, croyez le ou non, elles auront énormément d'importance pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

La petite chambre au deuxième étage de la demeure de la famille Weasley appelée familièrement « le terrier » commençait tout juste à être éclairée par les doux rayons du soleil de cette matinée de Novembre. La pièce, composée uniquement d'un bureau grossièrement fabriqué, d'une armoire suffisamment grande pour entreposer quelques vêtements et de deux lits avec table de chevet, était plongée dans un calme paisible propice à la paresse. L'un des lits était d'ailleurs encore occupé par une jeune fille emmitouflée dans ses draps qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Sa respiration lente et son immobilité ne laissait guère de doute quand au profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Un petit sourire béat s'affichait sur son visage tandis qu'elle marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles sans queue ni tête portant apparemment sur un certain « Patmol » et ses idées farfelues.

- Non Patmol… Pas l'heure de sortir… Et t'es pas un chien de toute façon… Arrête de me mordre…

Liliane Potter soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna sous ses couvertures, prête à poursuivre son étrange rêve… sauf qu'une personne en avait décidé autrement. La porte de la chambre grinça légèrement, et Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron et accessoirement meilleure amie de Liliane pénétra dans la pièce à pas feutrés. Elle ricana discrètement en entendant son amie continuer de marmonner dans son oreiller et ramassa son propre coussin avant de s'approcher d'elle et de se poster juste à côté de son lit. Pour faire durer le plaisir, elle secoua légèrement l'endormie tout en lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Debout Lili', le petit déjeuner est prêt…

- Laisse moi dormir M'man, juste encore un peu…, marmonna t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Sans attendre, Ginny prit l'oreiller à deux mains et l'abattit brusquement sur la tête de Liliane tout en s'exclamant à voix haute :

- Il est temps de se lever la belle au bois dormant !

Oh Merlin qu'elle détestait quand son amie la réveillait ainsi, et c'est en ouvrant lentement les yeux tout en dégageant les longues mèches de ses cheveux auburn qu'elle fit face pour la première fois de la journée au visage joyeux de Ginny qui n'avait nullement l'air peiné de la réveiller de la sorte. Elle se redressa en position assise tout en maudissant les techniques brutales d'éveil qu'elle subissait depuis une semaine maintenant.

- Honnêtement Ginny, pourquoi prends-tu autant de plaisir à me faire souffrir comme ça dès le matin ? gémit t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Je n'y peux rien si maman a pris l'habitude de servir le petit déjeuner aux aurores ! Moi aussi je ne dirais pas non à quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, mais les corvées n'attendent pas malheureusement !

Liliane soupira de résignation et tâtonna la table de chevet à côté d'elle pour se saisir de ses lunettes. Une fois sur son nez, elle put beaucoup plus facilement détailler son amie qu'auparavant alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un mètre à peine d'elle, mais il fallait avouer que sans ses verres, elle avait une horrible vision : Un trait de famille des Potter de ce que lui avait dit un jour sa mère, même si elle considérait plutôt ça comme une tare dont elle se serait bien passée. La rouquine debout à côté d'elle avait les cheveux longs lui descendant jusqu'au creux des reins et des taches de rousseurs sur le visage. Elle avait comme elle les yeux marron mais c'était bien là l'une de leurs rares similitudes. Liliane elle avait les cheveux d'un roux beaucoup plus foncé, et était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, mais elles auraient très bien pu se faire passer pour des sœurs.

- Je vais me laver rapidement et je te rejoins à la cuisine, d'accord ? marmonna t-elle en s'extirpant du lit.

- Ok, mais dépêche-toi quand même, sinon je mangerai toutes les gaufres ! lui répondit joyeusement Ginny en filant dans le couloir.

Liliane soupira à nouveau et roula des yeux en songeant que son amie pouvait se montrer parfois un peu trop exubérante au point d'en être assez exaspérante. Néanmoins elle ne voulait rater pour rien au monde les gaufres de Mme Weasley qui étaient on ne peut plus délicieuses, aussi se dépêcha t-elle de se préparer pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée de la maison prendre un bon repas. Tandis qu'elle se lavait tranquillement dans la minuscule salle de bain des Weasley, elle songea au fait que cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle logeait ici et que le temps ne semblait pas aussi long qu'elle le pensait. La maison de Sirius avait beau être grande et déborder de trésors à découvrir, le temps était bien plus long et il lui arrivait de s'ennuyer ferme dans cette demeure sinistre sans personne à qui parler le plus souvent. Pour ne rien arranger à l'affaire, le portrait dans l'entrée représentant Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius, ne cessait depuis qu'elle était toute petite de lui hurler dessus et de l'insulter à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Aussi lorsqu'elle entendit de la part de Sirius qu'elle devrait vivre chez les Weasley le temps que la mission de surveillance que lui avait confié son supérieur concernant les agissements du ministère de la magie français se passe, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse car elle pourrait ainsi voir à plein temps sa meilleure amie. Une fois habillée et coiffée, elle dévala à vive allure les escaliers pour ne pas faire attendre ses hôtes. L'odeur appétissante des plats l'accueillit dès qu'elle eut mit un pied sur le sol de la cuisine du terrier et sans prêter attention au décor de la pièce qu'elle avait pu voir si souvent jusqu'à présent, elle prit place sur l'une des chaises en bois grossièrement sculptée entourant la table de cuisine elle-même en piteuse état. Les Weasley n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier comme des gens riches, loin de là. Tout chez eux, des meubles jusqu'à leurs vêtements en passant même par l'état des murs et du parquet ne respirait pas l'argent, mais ce mode de vie semblait leur convenir parfaitement. Ils étaient tous à une seule exception près des gens sympathiques et très avenants, n'hésitant pas à donner un coup de main à une personne en difficulté alors qu'eux même étaient dans le besoin. Liliane les aimait beaucoup, hormis le plus jeune fils de Arthur et Molly Weasley qui était un parfait idiot selon elle, et peut être aussi Mme Weasley elle-même qui lui donnait souvent l'impression d'être fausse avec elle et sa mère toutes les fois où elles se voyaient.

- Bien dormi ma chérie ? lui demanda d'ailleurs Molly Weasley en s'approchant de la table avec une poêle qu'elle tenait par le manche.

- Oui, et je pense que votre ragout d'hier soir y est pour beaucoup. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé depuis septembre. Sirius est vraiment un piètre cuisinier vous savez ?

- je n'en doute pas un instant, j'ai déjà eu moi-même le privilège de gouter à sa cuisine. J'ai été malade pendant plus d'une semaine.

Les deux jeunes filles ricanèrent légèrement en engloutissant un morceau de pain tandis que Molly leur versait à présent un grand bol de lait accompagné par des toasts.

- Oh vous me gâtez Mme Weasley, déclara Liliane en la voyant à présent mettre des tranches de bacon et des œufs dans une assiette devant elle. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tout manger.

- Allons Liliane, il faut manger à votre âge ! Vous êtes en pleine croissance les filles !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ma chérie.

Le ton était catégorique et sans appel, aussi Liliane préféra ne pas tenter le diable et choisit de poursuivre son petit déjeuner en silence tandis que Molly retournait à ses fourneaux.

- Ou est Kreattur Mme Weasley ? demanda t-elle finalement.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il pourchassait les gnomes de jardin dans la cour en leur hurlant de lui rendre sa taie d'oreiller. Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'elfe de maison entièrement nu.

Elle prit subitement une légère teinte rougeâtre en se remémorant la scène qu'elle avait eue sous les yeux pendant que les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de pouffer de rire. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre l'elfe de maison en question. Il était extrêmement vieux et fripé et bien que les elfes n'aient pas de cheveux, Kreattur avait tellement de poils blancs lui ressortant des oreilles qu'il était très facile de se l'imaginer avec une touffe de cheveux de la même couleur. C'était un elfe particulièrement laid, avec ses oreilles tombantes, ses petits yeux perçants et son long et gros nez crochu. Mais s'il était laid d'un point de vue extérieur, il n'était pas plus beau à voir à l'intérieur. Grincheux, grognon et odieux avec n'importe qui, il passait le plus clair de son temps à maudire Liliane, Sirius, sa mère, et toutes les personnes qu'il jugeait indignes des valeurs enseignées par la famille Black qu'il servait depuis bien avant la naissance de Sirius.

- Maudit Gnome, grommela t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, voler la tenue du pauvre Kreattur et le faire courir à travers les champs complètement nu. Que dirait la maitresse ? Oh elle plaindrait le pauvre Kreattur d'être obligé de vivre parmi ces sales bêtes. Kreattur voudrait parler au portrait de sa maitresse, oh oui il aimerait, mais Kreattur doit obéir aux ordres du fils indigne que la maitresse à engendré. Oh quelle honte il fut pour ma maitresse ! Kreattur ne compte plus toutes les fois où il la trouvé en train de pleurer à cause de cette immonde saleté…

Son monologue se poursuivait sans interruption et sans qu'il ne donne l'impression d'avoir remarqué la présence des trois autres dans la cuisine. Plus le temps passait et plus Liliane trouvait cet elfe terrifiant, à la limite de la schizophrénie.

- Kreattur voudrait être ailleurs que chez les traitres à leur sang. Oh oui, il aimerait servir des maitres bien plus vertueux comme les nobles Lestrange et Malefoy. Kreattur a entendu beaucoup de choses sur eux et serait honoré de leur obéir fidèlement…

- Il n'est pas sérieux quand même ? interrogea Ginny en regardant l'elfe continuer de marmonner à lui-même avec curiosité.

- Crois-moi, il l'est, affirma Liliane en se concentrant à nouveau sur son bol de chocolat. Quand j'étais petite, Sirius m'a raconté qu'un jour peu de temps après que maman emménage chez lui, il avait ordonné à Kreattur de ficher le camp parce que l'elfe n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter de Sang-De-Bourbe. Sirius voulait simplement qu'il sorte de la pièce mais Kreattur a comprit autrement et a quitté la maison pour aller se réfugier chez les Lestrange. Quand Sirius s'est finalement rendu compte au bout de quelques jours que l'elfe n'était pas là, il l'a appelé pour qu'il revienne, et comme les elfes sont liés à leur maitre, Kreattur a été obligé de revenir.

- Mais Sirius n'a pas été déshérité par sa mère ? la questionna son amie. C'est étrange qu'il soit toujours considéré comme son maitre…

- Oui, d'où le fait qu'il ne soit pas le seigneur Black et qu'il ne puisse pas siéger au magenmagot, mais le lien magique l'unissant à l'elfe de maison lui existe toujours et ne pourra jamais être brisé sauf si il lui donne des vêtements. En tout cas ce jour là, Kreattur est revenu et Sirius a su en le l'interrogeant qu'il était allé faire un tour chez cette famille. C'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'il a découvert qu'ils avaient un fils et Kreattur avait émis le souhait que Sirius le donne au seigneur Lestrange et à son épouse pour les servir.

L'elfe de maison n'avait absolument pas remarqué que les filles discutaient de lui et prit place à table en leur compagnie, à l'étonnement général.

- Heu… Que fais-tu Kreattur ? lui demanda poliment Liliane.

- Kreattur a faim maitresse Liliane, Kreattur veut manger ! s'écria l'elfe d'un ton venimeux.

- Tu n'es pas là pour manger je te rappelle, lui indiqua t-elle d'un air légèrement réprobateur. Sirius t'a amené ici pour que tu serves Mme Weasley le temps qu'il est parti !

- Kreattur n'obéira jamais à une famille de traitre à leur sang ! Kreattur préfère voir sa tête accrochée à côté de celles de ses ancêtres sur le mur de l'escalier plutôt que d'obéir au cachalot Weasley !

- Kreattur ! s'indigna Liliane tandis que Molly et Ginny regardèrent furieusement l'elfe de maison. Excuse-toi tout de suite !

L'elfe remua légèrement, comme pris par une petite crise d'épilepsie, puis marmonna du bout des lèvres de vagues excuses, non sans rajouter un « immonde batarde » à la fin.

- J'aimerais bien avoir un elfe, soupira Ginny en essayant d'oublier les insultes de la créature assise en face d'elle. Mais il n'y a que les grandes familles qui en possèdent un et en plus ça coute cher…

- Je te le donne quand tu veux, c'est une vraie plaie. Kreattur, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers lui, je veux que tu aides Mme Weasley à ranger sa maison, et tu obéiras aux ordres qu'elle te donne. Compris ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres maitresse Liliane, maugréa l'elfe avant d'ajouter à voix basse : Kreattur a tellement honte de servir la fille de la Sang-De-Bourbe, mais maitre Sirius l'y a forcé. Fichu rituel d'asservissement…

- Viens Lili', l'appela Ginny en la tirant par sa manche de pull, allons donner à manger aux animaux. Nous pourrons aller rendre visite à Luna dès qu'on aura terminé.

Avant même d'avoir pu protester, Liliane se fit emporter par la poigne ferme de son amie et trainée à l'extérieur de la maison. La demeure des Weasley était entourée par une clôture en bois délimitant une cour pour le moins négligée et de deux petits bâtiments servant pour l'un de garage dans lequel Mr Weasley faisait des expériences sur des appareils moldus et pour l'autre de remise. Elles traversèrent ensemble la cour en évitant les quelques poulets qui picoraient joyeusement les mauvaises herbes et se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne grange qui servaient à présent de clapier. Difficile de croire que les Weasley étaient des sorciers à première vue, tant leur mode de vie s'apparentait décidemment davantage aux fermiers. Les nobles familles de la haute société fuiraient en courant en voyant l'état rustique de leur maison. Liliane eut d'ailleurs l'espace d'un instant la vision plutôt comique des figures qu'afficheraient Bellatrix et Narcissa en voyant tout ça. Néanmoins elle revint rapidement sur Terre quand Ginny lui donna quelques feuilles de laitues à distribuer aux lapins enfermés dans leur cage.

- Celui là est mon préféré, commenta t-elle en caressant distraitement un lapin albinos qui lui reniflait la main. Il est tellement mignon…

- Je te l'aurai bien donné, mais ces lapins sont destinés à être vendus pour nous faire un peu d'argent. Comme tu le sais, on ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or…, dit Ginny d'un air gêné.

Liliane lui sourit tristement en songeant aux problèmes financiers qu'elle et sa famille connaissaient. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait depuis longtemps partagé ses économies avec Ginny, mais celle-ci avait toujours poliment refusé.

- Peut être que maman voudra bien me l'acheter quand je la reverrai à noël. J'espère que je pourrais le prendre pour aller à Poudlard. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Un garçon, pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas je l'appellerai Harry, en souvenir de mon grand frère mort beaucoup trop jeune. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais lui et papa me manquent quand même. Je me demande toujours comment aurait été ma vie si Voldemort n'avais jamais attaqué ma famille cette nuit là ; Mon père serait vivant et se serait occupé de moi comme le fait Sirius, Harry serait entré en première année à Poudlard et m'aurait envoyé continuellement des lettres pour prendre des nouvelles de la famille, et maman serait tout simplement heureuse. Non pas qu'elle ne l'est pas, mais je l'entends encore pleurer parfois dans la chambre quand elle pense que je dors. J'idéalise un peu la vie de famille que l'on aurait eue, mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe ainsi.

Ginny lança à sa meilleure amie un regard compatissant. Ses problèmes d'argent ne valaient certainement pas ceux que connaissait Liliane à cause de Voldemort. Soudainement, son regard s'illumina en repensant à une découverte qu'elle avait faite il y a quelques jours.

- Oh Lili', ça me rappelle que je dois absolument te montrer quelque chose ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir !

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, laissant une Liliane perplexe devant son attitude surprenante.

- Ta maitresse est parfois bizarre tu sais ? dit-elle au lapin albinos qu'elle continuait de caresser. Elle peut passer d'un extrême à l'autre, de la fille calme à la fille surexcitée en quelques secondes à peine. Mais bon je ne peux rien y faire, et puis je l'aime comme elle est. Bon je vais nourrir tes petits copains sinon ils vont être jaloux de toi, ajouta t-elle en ricanant légèrement.

Ginny réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, tandis que Liliane avait donné à mangé à tous les lapins et attendait patiemment sa venue. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que la Weasley tenait dans sa main un parchemin qui lui semblait légèrement ancien.

- Trouvé ça en… en rangeant les dossiers de papa qui trainait dans le… salon, balbutia t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Regarde un peu !

Liliane prit le parchemin que lui tendait Ginny et commença la lecture de celui-ci. Elle hoqueta de surprise dès la première ligne et écarquilla les yeux en parcourant la suite du document. Aucun doute possible, il était bien officiel et approuvé en plus de ça par les Gobelins de Gringotts si l'on en croyait le sceau de la banque apposé dessus.

- ça alors… Un contrat de mariage liant nos deux familles ? Maman ne m'en a jamais parlé…

- ça peut se comprendre, regarde un peu la date. Il a été fait par nos arrières grands pères ! Ils ont dû surement l'oublier depuis le temps !

- « _Le contrat ci-dessus stipule que celui-ci entrera en vigueur dès l'instant où la noble maison Potter sera parvenue à engendrer un héritier mâle et la maison Weasley une jeune fille digne d'être son épouse. Ce contrat ne peut être brisé sans l'accord de l'un des deux parties présent où par la disparition de l'une des familles nommées. Les parents des deux personnes concernées devront ainsi se mettre d'accord ensemble sur les clauses du contrat et sur les différents avantages que chaque partie obtiendra dès l'instant ou ils seront mariés..._ » Ça veut dire que tu aurais pu épouser Harry s'il avait été encore en vie ?

- Exact, et nous aurions pu être sœur, enfin belle sœur ! s'enthousiasmait Ginny.

- Ne parle pas de malheur… ça aurait fait de Ron mon beau frère en quelque sorte. Même Harry n'aurait sans doute pas pu le supporter.

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire tandis que Kreattur passait près d'elle avec un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse tout en maugréant sur « la grosse vache traitresse à son sang qui lui donne des ordres ».

- Maman ! cria Ginny en espérant que la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine lui avait permit d'être entendu.

- Ne crie pas comme ça Ginevra ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! entendirent t-elles à l'intérieur de la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Lili' et moi allons chez Luna passer la matinée ! Ça ne te dérange pas !?

- Vous avez nourri les animaux ?

- Il ne reste que les poules à nourrir mais elles dévorent déjà les mauvaises herbes ! Alors on peut !?

- D'accord, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard ! Je vous rappelle que l'on est en guerre les filles !

La guerre… Difficile pour elles de l'oublier, avec toutes les restrictions qu'elle produit sur leur train de vie à chacune. Les nouvelles publiées dans les journaux étaient également là pour le leur rappeler. Encore hier, un petit village en Ecosse avait été complètement ravagé par une attaque de géant. Les médias moldus avaient annoncé que cela était dû à une violente tempête et les rares survivants purent l'affirmer eux aussi bien qu'ils ne s'en souviennent pas et pour cause : Le ministère de la magie avait veillé à ce qu'ils oublient les terribles moments qu'ils avaient passé et de toute façon, personne ne les auraient crû si ils avaient annoncé avoir été attaqués par des créatures imaginaires.

Liliane était peinée par toutes les horreurs qui se passaient à travers le pays mais, peut être à cause l'insouciance de la jeunesse, elle préférait oublier rapidement ces malheurs et passer du temps avec ses deux camarades de jeu.

- Tu as encore sur toi le portoloin de secours de Sirius ? lui demanda Ginny.

- Il ne me quitte jamais, dit-elle en sortant de sous son pull un médaillon à l'intérieur duquel une petite photo montrant ses parents et Harry figurait. En cas de problème, nous pourrons être envoyé directement au square Grimmaurd et revenir ici par cheminette.

Ginny acquiesça et se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers la sortie du domaine, Liliane sur les talons. C'est ainsi qu'elles empruntèrent le petit chemin de terre pour se rendre deux kilomètres plus loin chez son amie Luna Lovegood.

Au même moment à l'intérieur de Poudlard, un drôle de duo s'affairait à descendre les innombrables escaliers du château pour se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur Mcgonagall descendait rapidement les marches non sans lancer quelques coups d'œil furtif à sa jeune élève à côté d'elle qui trainait une lourde malle derrière elle. La veille, Hermione était venu lui rendre une visite dans son bureau pour lui parler des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait au sein même de Gryffondor et de la décision qu'elle avait prise. Le professeur Mcgonagall s'était montré patiente et attentive pendant qu'elle expliquait toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait à s'intégrer parmi les lions et les brimades que ses camarades lui faisaient endurer depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Le comportement des étudiants dont elle avait la charge l'avait surpris et horrifié par instant, même si elle se demandait si Hermione ne dramatisait pas un peu la situation. Néanmoins les larmes qu'elle avait eues lorsqu'elle en était arrivée à lui raconter les choses horribles que Ron lui disait à longueur de temps et la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans les toilettes durant la nuit d'Halloween lui prouvèrent le contraire. Aussi bien qu'ayant l'air aux yeux de tous d'une femme sévère et désagréable, elle n'était pas insensible à la peine que connaissait Hermione, et même si elle fut plus que réticente à voir l'une de ses étudiantes quitter sa propre maison et vouloir aller dans une autre qui lui conviendrait peut être mieux, elle accepta la proposition d'Hermione qui l'avait presque supplié à genou en pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'est pourquoi le lendemain même, elles progressaient toutes les deux à travers les étages du château encore vides à cette heure de la matinée.

- Vous auriez dû me parler plus tôt de vos problèmes Miss Granger, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire pour la cinq ou sixième fois. Nous aurions pu trouver une solution afin que vos camarades de maison vous laissent tranquille.

- Je sais professeur, mais je me disais que vous aviez surement davantage de problème à régler que d'écouter les lamentations d'une élève de première année. Et vous parler de ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer encore davantage les choses.

- Peu importe, le fait que je sois la directrice adjointe ne veut pas dire que mon emploi du temps est surchargé. J'aurais très bien pu vous accorder une heure ou deux par semaine afin de comprendre pourquoi vous sembliez si solitaire depuis votre arrivée. Vous pouviez également en parler avec un autre professeur ou même avec Madame Pomfresh, nos bureaux ne sont jamais fermés pour les élèves. Enfin… C'est votre décision et je la respecte parfaitement, mais je vous regretterai vous pouvez en être sure, vous êtes une brillante élève.

Hermione rougit légèrement devant les compliments de sa future ex-directrice de maison Tout en continuant de trainer sa malle qui faisait énormément de bruit en heurtant à chaque fois qu'elle descendait d'une marche.

- Je ne pense pas que réveiller toute l'école un samedi matin soit la meilleure chose à faire, commenta le professeur Mcgonagall en regardant la malle d'Hermione. Locomotor Barda !

Elle pointa avec sa baguette magique la valise qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs tandis qu'elle la guidait distraitement en bougeant sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre. Elles arrivèrent finalement au hall d'entrée où elles purent voir que malgré tout, beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard étaient déjà debout et déjeunaient tranquillement à leur table ou parlaient avec animation des évènements ayant eu lieu hier avec le troll.

- Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards étaient aussi matinaux, commenta Hermione en leur lançant des coups d'œil intrigués. Ils ne sont vraiment pas comme je me l'imaginais : Paresseux et arrogant.

- Ils mangent souvent à cette heure-ci afin de ne pas croiser les autres élèves, une habitude qui se perpétue avec le temps, l'informa Mcgonagall en ne faisant pas attention aux regards étonnés qu'elle et Hermione laissaient sur leur chemin. Il faut bien reconnaitre qu'ils sont très ponctuels, mais leur éducation doit y être pour beaucoup. Enormément d'élèves de Serpentard viennent de familles de Sang-pur et par conséquent apprennent dès leur jeune âge les règles de bienséance.

Hermione continua de les observer tous avec intérêt. Ce n'était plus de la curiosité qui l'animait maintenant mais une véritable fascination pour eux. Oui, ces jeunes étaient fascinants par leur manière de vivre, leurs habitudes, leur façon de s'exprimer et de se comporter, et par leur niveau en matière de magie et leur capacité intellectuelle, bien que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pu voir ça que chez ceux de sa promotion. Etaient-ils tous pareils ? Quels autres secrets cachaient-ils ? Pourraient-ils s'avérer être totalement à l'opposé des clichés auxquels on les affiliait ? Tant de question qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et qui la rendait on ne peut plus confuse, mais une chose cependant revenait souvent dans son esprit : elle voulait absolument en savoir plus sur eux. Elle n'avait pas encore songé à la maison dans laquelle elle aimerait être placée, mais Serpentard la tentait énormément. Elle repéra à quelques mètres d'elle Pansy Parkinson qui sortait de la Grande Salle et qui tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise en l'apercevant. Hermione lui adressa un léger salut de la main et un petit sourire de circonstance auxquels elle ne répondit pas, préférant s'éloigner d'un pas pressé en direction des cachots. D'abord étonné par son comportement, Hermione haussa finalement des épaules et se posta avec le professeur Mcgonagall face à une imposante gargouille de pierre qui n'avait apparemment rien de particulier.

- Fizwizbiz, dit alors son professeur.

La gargouille s'anima aussitôt et tournoya sur elle-même, permettant l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Toutes les deux grimpèrent rapidement celui-ci et arrivèrent face à une porte qui devait très certainement être celle du bureau de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs la voix du vieux directeur se fit entendre à travers la cloison de bois.

- … Allons Severus, je suis persuadé que le portrait que vous me dressez de ce garçon est exagéré. Il manque simplement de confiance en lui, mais je suis certain qu'il est capable d'accomplir de grandes choses si on lui offre son aide…

- De grandes choses !? l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton moqueur. Si pour vous faire fondre quatre chaudrons en l'espace de deux mois en est une, alors oui, Londubat est capable d'exploit. Vous avez pu voir les notes calamiteuses qu'il a lors de mes cours. Cet élève est presque aussi pire que Weasley, et croyez moi, Ron Weasley est un cancre comme j'en ai rarement vu depuis que je donne des cours ici.

- J'ai effectivement vu les notes que vous lui avez mise Severus, mais je dois vous rappeler que très peu d'élèves depuis les dix années où vous avez enseigné à Poudlard sont parvenus à avoir de très bonnes moyennes dans vos classes. Vous mettez la barre un peu trop haut si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je fais simplement de mon mieux pour qu'ils exploitent leur potentiel lors de mes cours. La préparation des potions est un art que peu de gens peuvent se targuer de maitriser, aussi à défaut de pouvoir en connaitre toutes les subtilités, mes élèves n'ont qu'à faire de leur mieux pour s'y approcher. Mais la question n'est pas là. Vous m'avez demandé mon avis sur Neville Londubat lors de mes classes, j'aimerai en connaitre la raison.

Hermione put entendre distinctement soupirer le directeur avant que celui-ci ne semble se lever si l'on en croyait le grincement de son fauteuil et le froissement de sa robe sur le bureau.

- J'ai demandé à tous les professeurs de me faire parvenir un compte rendu sur les notes de cet étudiant pour évaluer son niveau. Comme vous le savez Neville Londubat est destiné à de grandes choses dans l'avenir, le destin du monde magique est entre ses mains, du moins je le croyais jusqu'à présent. J'ai été peiné de constater que mes premières impressions le concernant étaient justes : Ce garçon manque cruellement de ressources et ce quelque soit le domaine enseigné ici. La seule matière où il est performant est la botanique, mais cela ne l'aidera pas à vaincre Voldemort.

Hermione ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise face à cette découverte. Ainsi donc Neville serait amené à affronter le mage noir dans un futur proche ? Cette révélation était pour le moins ahurissante quand on savait que Neville était l'un des élèves les plus en difficulté de la promotion. De là à le voir affronter Voldemort en duel, il y avait un fossé. A côté d'elle, le professeur Mcgonagall fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'était arrêté face à la porte et n'avait pas souhaité interrompre la conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore, mais elle commençait maintenant à le regretter. L'élève à côté d'elle connaissait à présent des informations qui n'auraient pas dû être apprises aussi facilement.

- … Je pense qu'il faudrait songer à ce que je prenne en main la formation du jeune Londubat. Il est encore loin d'avoir l'étoffe du sauveur du monde magique.

- Vous allez surtout envoyer ce garçon à la mort Dumbledore, le railla Rogue. Mr Londubat n'est pas un jouet ou une arme dont vous pouvez vous servir à bon escient. Il est…

« Toc Toc ».

La conversation fut brutalement interrompue par le professeur Mcgonagall qui fit rapidement irruption dans la pièce, Hermione et sa malle juste derrière elle. La jeune fille remarqua aussitôt Rogue assis sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau et Dumbledore debout près de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Il lança un coup d'œil interrogateur au professeur Mcgonagall qui hocha simplement de la tête, l'air nerveuse.

- Oh Miss Granger, Minerva, je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt dans mon bureau. J'ai pris connaissance de votre message et du désir de Miss Granger de changer de maison du fait des problèmes qu'elle rencontre dans celle qu'elle occupe actuellement.

Rogue arqua un sourcil, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione elle regardait la chaise vide face à elle timidement, ne souhaitant pas montrer sa gêne au directeur.

- Je tiens à vous dire que ce genre de choses arrive très rarement dans notre école Miss Granger. Le dernier élève ayant souhaité changer de maison date de l'année 1944 après qu'il ait été effrayé par les agissements de l'un de ses camarades de maison, bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu préciser lequel. Mais passons ce détail. Veuillez vous asseoir sur la chaise devant vous je vous prie.

Hermione acquiesça docilement et fit ce que le directeur lui avait demandé de faire. Dumbledore de son côté pointa avec sa baguette magique le choixpeau posé en hauteur sur une étagère et le fit léviter vers Hermione. Le chapeau magique se posa en douceur sur le sommet de son crane, et aussitôt Hermione entendit à nouveau la voix rocailleuse de celui-ci.

- Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt Granger. Que me vaut le plaisir d'être de nouveau sur votre tête ?

- J'aimerais que… vous me placiez dans une autre maison si vous le permettez. Le directeur est au courant de ma demande et l'a accepté.

- Très bien, mais vous auriez dû m'écouter lors de la soirée de répartition jeune fille, dit le chapeau d'un ton réprobateur. Je vous avais prévenu que Serdaigle correspondait beaucoup mieux à votre personnalité que Gryffondor, mais vous avez souhaité n'en faire qu'à votre tête. Alors… Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, vous êtes une sorcière très intelligente et avide de connaissances. Votre monde tourne en grande partie autour des livres et des informations qu'ils vous fournissent. Vous êtes une savante Miss Granger, un esprit sage et éclairé et vous pourriez faire de grandes choses avec tout le savoir que vous collectez. Cependant je dénote chez vous quelque chose de nouveau que vous n'aviez pas encore la dernière fois… Oui, vous avez une ambition démesurée, celle de prouver à tous que les nés-moldus peuvent être aussi bons que les autres…

- L'ambition n'est-elle pas un trait de caractère propre aux Serpentards ? demanda t-elle poliment.

- En général oui, mais la votre est complètement différente de la leur. La plupart des Serpentards ne recherchent que le pouvoir et la grandeur tandis que vous, vous avez des intentions bien plus nobles, très chère.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles du choixpeau, en particulier concernant les Serpentards. Apprendre qu'elle avait un trait de personnalité en commun avec eux l'aurait effrayé il y a encore quelques semaines, mais à présent il en était autrement. La perspective d'être dans la même maison que ses camarades de promotion faisait à présent son chemin dans son esprit.

- Vous ne devriez pas songer à cela jeune fille, intervint le choixpeau. Les Serpentards n'ont jamais été considéré comme des amis fiables, en particulier vis-à-vis d'une personne faisant totalement partie d'une autre catégorie qu'eux. Leur fidélité n'est complète qu'envers les individus faisant partie de leur cercle d'amis ou étant du même statut social.

- Mais ils sont pourtant très amicaux envers moi, peut être que vous vous trompez…

- Ou peut être que ce sont eux qui vous induisent en erreur, répliqua t-il moqueusement. Ils ne prendraient pas la peine de discuter avec vous s'ils n'en tiraient pas un quelconque intérêt.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se questionnant sur les paroles du chapeau. La possibilité que les Serpentards puissent se servir d'elle à des fins plus ou moins malhonnêtes l'avait bien évidemment effleuré, mais elle s'était faite une raison à cela depuis bien longtemps. Si pour en apprendre davantage en les côtoyant, il fallait passer par là, alors elle s'y plierait bien volontiers. Son attitude soumise l'écœurait presque, mais elle n'en tint nullement rigueur.

- Sil vous plait, j'aimerais si possible aller dans cette maison. Je sais bien que c'est un pari risqué et que je pourrais le regretter amèrement dans quelques temps, mais les Serpentards ont été les premiers à me témoigner de l'intérêt et même si ce n'est pas de l'amitié, je les remercie pour ça.

- Sachez Miss Granger que c'est la dernière fois que je vous trie. Une fois que vous serez placé là-bas, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible, alors ne vous lancer pas dans une aventure dont vous ne pourriez pas revenir.

- Je prends le risque.

- Très bien, alors si vous êtes sur de vous, autant que vous alliez à… Serpentard !

Dès qu'elle entendit le dernier mot, Hermione ôta le chapeau tranquillement et souriait d'un air ravi. Cependant, elle déchanta rapidement en constatant les trois visages étonnés qui la dévisageaient. Le professeur Mcgonagall était sans aucun doute la plus choquée par l'annonce du choixpeau. Elle regardait avec effroi la jeune fille devant elle comme si Hermione était devenue un horrible monstre hideux et repoussant. Jamais elle n'aurait crû que son élève la plus brillante serait placée dans la fosse aux serpents, elle n'avait selon elle aucune qualité la liant de près ou de loin à eux. Elle commença intérieurement à se demander si le fait d'avoir discuté avec des élèves de cette maison n'y était pas pour quelque chose, un peu comme si ils l'avaient contaminé avec un quelconque virus. Rogue lui aussi avait perdu son habituel masque de froideur et scrutait d'un air intrigué Hermione. Jamais encore il n'avait eu dans sa maison des nés-moldu, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, il était persuadé que jamais un seul d'entre eux n'avait mis les pieds à Serpentard. La maison de Salazar regroupait en grande majorité des élèves au sang pur et quelques sangs mêlés, mais une née-moldu… c'était tout à fait nouveau. Comme sa collègue, il se questionnait lui aussi sur les qualités de la jeune fille. La ruse, l'ingéniosité, l'ambition, la sournoiserie… aucun de ces traits ne lui correspondait vraiment. Peut être la jeune fille cachait en vérité son jeu et n'était pas simplement qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout ? Dumbledore comme les autres fut étonné par le choix du chapeau concernant la maison d'Hermione et lançait à la jeune fille des regards calculateurs afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait été placé là. Lui aussi savait pertinemment qu'elle serait la première née-moldu à intégrer la maison de Serpentard, et deux cas de figures s'offraient à lui : Soit Hermione s'acclimaterait difficilement à sa nouvelle maison, auquel cas les brimades reprendraient avec encore davantage de vigueur au risque qu'elle en pâtisse, soit au contraire elle s'intégrerait parfaitement à son tout nouvel élément et pourrait même servir d'intermédiaire pour lui afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. Il lui serait très facile dans le deuxième cas de collecter des informations sur les Serpentards simplement en utilisant la légilimencie sur Hermione. Cette deuxième option l'enchantait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait lui-même.

- Hé bien… Voilà qui est étonnant Miss Granger, dit-il finalement en rompant l'instant de silence qui s'était installé. Je n'aurais pas cru que vous seriez placé dans cette maison. Au vue de vos résultats et de votre assiduité en cours, j'aurais plutôt pensé à la maison Serdaigle pour vous.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder timidement ses chaussures. Elle remarqua que le professeur Rogue s'approchait d'elle et pointait sa baguette magique sur sa poitrine. Un instant plus tard, un petit éclair blanc en jaillit et l'atteignit de plein fouet sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elle comprit alors en voyant sa cravate que son professeur venait simplement de modifier la couleur de son uniforme afin qu'il représente à présent sa nouvelle affiliation, et aussi de modifier le blason de son uniforme, transformant ainsi le lion doré en un serpent grisâtre. Le professeur Mcgonagall de son côté faisait la même chose avec les vêtements se trouvant à l'intérieur de sa malle.

- Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes la première née-moldu à intégrer la maison verte et argent, poursuivit dumbledore calmement. Cela signifie que vous entrez désormais dans la légende de notre école, vous pouvez être fière de vous Miss Granger, ajouta t-il malicieusement. Severus, accompagnez votre nouvelle élève dans ses appartements, vous pourrez lui expliquer en quoi les règles à suivre consistent.

Rogue acquiesça et ordonna d'un geste de la main à Hermione de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle tenta maladroitement de dire au revoir à son ancienne directrice mais celle-ci ne la regardait pas. Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux d'Hermione qu'elle avait l'air blessé qu'elle ait été mise chez les serpents, ce qui la peina légèrement. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre Rogue dans l'escalier en colimaçon en trainant sa malle, la voix de Dumbledore l'appela soudainement.

- Une Dernière chose Miss Granger…

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr le dir…

- Oubliettes.

Le sortilège l'atteignit en pleine figure, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre conscience fut Dumbledore s'approcher d'elle rapidement. Loin de là, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry et sa bande d'amis discutaient tranquillement dans les fauteuils moelleux faisant face à la cheminée tout en faisant circuler un énorme paquet de chocogrenouilles envoyé la veille par Narcissa à l'intention de son fils. Tandis qu'Harry savourait sa friandise couché sur les genoux de Daphné, celle-ci passait distraitement sa main dans la queue de cheval du garçon allongé sur elle tout en essayant de temps à autre d'effleurer délicatement sa joue. Drago pénétra alors dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers les canapés d'un air las.

- J'ai trouvé une salle de classe vide au quatrième étage parfaite pour ce que l'on souhaite faire, annonça t-il aussitôt en s'emparant du paquet de chocolat. Elle est complètement abandonnée et sera excellente pour nos petits entrainements… Oh Merlin Henry ! Il n'y en a presque plus ! ajouta t-il en secouant furieusement la boite. Mère avait envoyé ça pour moi !

- Je me suis dit que tu n'arriverais pas à le finir tout seul, alors autant qu'on te donne tous un petit coup de main, répondit son cousin en souriant narquoisement. Alors tu as trouvé une salle ? Tu es sur que l'on sera tranquille ?

- Oui, enfin je pense. Elle a l'air complètement abandonné et sert de remise pour entreposer les vieux pupitres et les chaises cassées. Le seul souci pourrait éventuellement être la chatte du concierge qui n'a pas arrêté de me suivre sur tout le trajet, mais à par ça je suppose que ça ira.

- De toute façon il n'est pas interdit dans le règlement de se promener dans le château en pleine journée et d'aller occuper une salle de classe vide, surtout si elle est inutilisée, intervint Théodore.

- Exactement, approuva Henry. On pourra de cette façon s'entrainer sur les sortilèges que le seigneur des ténèbres nous a demandé de connaitre. Je meurs d'envie d'apprendre celui qui dissout la peau !

Tracey et Daphné réprimèrent un frisson de dégout en imaginant les effets du sortilège, alors que les garçons eux ne purent cacher leur envie.

- Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai croisé Granger dans le hall tout à l'heure, annonça alors Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? demandèrent-ils.

- Aucune idée, elle était avec Mcgonagall et elle faisait léviter derrière elle sa malle. Je suis parti avant de voir ou elles allaient mais je suppose qu'elles se rendaient toutes les deux au bureau de Dumby. Peut être qu'elle a décidé d'abandonner ses études, supposa t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Harry lui pensait à tout autre chose. Cela faisait moins de 24 heures qu'il avait fait cette proposition à Hermione et bien que le délai depuis lui semblait relativement court, il songea qu'elle avait peut être prise une décision concernant les Gryffondors et avait décidé de les quitter. Un sourire illumina alors son visage : Tout se passait comme prévu.

- Peut être qu'elle change tout simplement de maison, proposa t-il innocemment. Tant mieux j'ai envie de dire. Une fois qu'elle sera placée chez les Serdaigles, nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier d'elle et reprendront des vies normales sans avoir la Sang-De-Bourbe dans les pattes.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je croyais que tu voulais te servir d'elle ? le questionna Daphné en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Oui, mais au moins elle se fera de nouveaux amis là-bas et sera par conséquent moins présente avec nous. Je commençais à en avoir marre qu'elle nous suive partout comme un petit chien, et pour ce qui est de la publicité, on en a eu suffisamment. Mais ne faisons pas tomber les masques trop tôt, soyons patient.

Leur discussion s'orienta ensuite sur le Quidditch et le premier match de la saison opposant bien évidemment Serpentard à Gryffondor. Drago était très motivé à y assister afin de pouvoir juger par lui-même du niveau des deux équipes alors qu'Harry lui aurait préféré utiliser cette journée pour que tous puissent s'entrainer aux maléfices.

- J'ai vu le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, ils n'ont absolument aucune chance ! railla d'ailleurs Drago en ricanant légèrement. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est ?

- Percy Weasley ? tenta Blaise sous les éclats de rire des autres.

- Plus jeune.

- Lee Jordan ? proposa Tracey. Le vif d'or ne sera pas difficile à attraper avec sa touffe de cheveux.

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit la belette, ça donnerait une bonne excuse aux batteurs pour le frapper, déclara rêveusement Pansy.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Ils ont pris Cormac McLaggen !

- Lui !?

Tous les dix partirent dans un grand éclat de rire sous les yeux étonnés des autres Serpentards.

- On parle bien du même McLaggen ? Celui dont Goyle a mis la tête dans une cuvette encore pleine de merde il y a de cela trois jours ? demanda Harry en faisant disparaitre la larmichette qui menaçait de s'écouler de son œil.

Gregory bomba le torse avec fierté, et aux yeux des autres bien qu'il leur soit difficile de l'admettre, ce spectacle avait été très amusant et divertissant.

- Lui-même, approuva Drago en reprenant son sérieux, d'ailleurs je lui ai fait remarquer au terme de son entrainement avec le reste de leur équipe qu'il devrait songer à se laver encore derrière les oreilles parce qu'il y avait une trace brunâtre plus que douteuse.

Pansy et Millicent reniflèrent de dégout alors que Tracey et Daphné secouèrent la tête en marmonnant des « Crasseux de Gryffondor ».

- Il n'empêche que la petite blague de Goyle ne lui a pas enlevé son égo surdimensionné, ajouta t-il. Vous auriez dû le voir hier soir, il était vraiment pathétique, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de prodiguer des conseils ou de donner des ordres à ses coéquipiers et même à son capitaine. Je suis étonné qu'il arrive toujours à voler sur son balai avec une tête aussi enflée.

Drago termina sa dernière chocogrenouille et jeta le gros paquet dans le feu de la cheminée où il se consuma rapidement. Harry lui s'était de nouveau abandonné aux douces caresses de Daphné qui étaient on ne peut plus agréables et lui donnaient d'agréables sensations à travers le corps. Trop concentré sur les agissements de son amie, il ne fit nullement attention au mur coulissant permettant d'entrer dans la salle commune qui venait de se déplacer, ni sur les deux personnes pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Seul le brusque arrêt de Daphné, le silence soudain et la tête horriblement familière de Rogue dans son champ de vision le sortirent de sa rêverie.

- Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici Mr Lestrange, déclara d'une voix moqueuse son directeur de maison en lui faisant face devant le fauteuil.

- Je ne vois pas ce que l'on fait de mal professeur. Se reposer dans la salle commune n'est pas interdit que je sache, répliqua t-il sans se défaire des jambes de Daphné.

- Peu importe, j'ai ici quelqu'un à vous présenter à tous. Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans notre maison.

Etonné, Harry se releva pour découvrir l'identité de cette élève mystère. La surprise en voyant Hermione debout à côté de Rogue fut telle qu'il en tomba du fauteuil.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Hermione Granger, élève de première année de la maison Serpentard, annonça Rogue d'un ton railleur.

L'annonce fut accompagné par le calme le plus angoissant qu'Harry ai jamais entendu de sa vie. Tous les élèves présents regardaient Hermione avec stupeur et à l'occasion dégout. Elle-même était totalement intimidée par toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur elle et aurait souhaité être introduite d'une manière bien moins formelle.

- Miss Greengrass, veuillez montrer à votre nouvelle camarade de maison la chambre qui sera la sienne durant les sept années à venir, lui ordonna Rogue de sa voix trainante.

- T-tout de suite professeur, balbutia t-elle en se levant.

Daphné et Hermione s'éloignèrent rapidement en direction des escaliers du fond de la pièce en essayant de ne pas tenir compte des regards ahuris sur leur chemin, tandis que Rogue lui était déjà ressortit de la salle commune. Le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes maintenant continua bien après que les deux filles aient disparu à travers les étages, et c'est Harry qui le rompit en exprimant à voix haute la pensée de tous :

- Bordel de merde.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'hab' je remercie les gens me laissant des Reviews parce que ça fait toujours très plaisir d'en avoir (qui n'aimerait pas ?).**

**Sinon concernant ce chapitre, contrairement aux autres, celui-ci sera beaucoup plus léger, non pas par la taille comme vous vous en rendrez compte, mais par l'histoire en elle-même. Quelques moments assez comiques se sont glissées à l'intérieur, j'espère en tout cas que vous les apprécierez (personnellement j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, c'est surement l'un de mes préférés).**

**Bon sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire d'autre (il faudrait que je songe à noter tout ce qui me passe par la tête et que je pourrais vous raconter même si vous n'en auriez strictement rien à faire), alors je vais vous laisser tranquille pour que vous puissiez profiter de ma dernière publication.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le weekend end passa à une vitesse incroyablement lente. Tout le monde était complètement sonné par le dernier chamboulement ayant lieu dans leur petite vie paisible. L'arrivée d'Hermione dans la maison Serpentard fut comme un coup de massue pour eux, personne ne comprenait comment cette fille avait bien pu être placée en leur compagnie. Dans un sens, chacun pensait inconsciemment que le nom de Salazar venait à présent d'être souillé par la seule présence de celle qu'ils appelaient tous « Sang-De-Bourbe Granger ». Jamais un né-moldu n'était encore entré dans la maison des serpents, et c'était une bonne chose pensaient-ils tous. Mais maintenant, une nouvelle ère venait d'arriver sans qu'ils n'eurent été prêt à s'y conformer, comme si Hermione venait de briser l'équilibre qui avait été mise en place depuis des siècles maintenant. La cerise sur le gâteau fut le sourire rayonnant de la dernière arrivante qui semblait absolument ravie d'être là avec eux. Elle avait fait le tour de toute la salle commune une fois qu'elle eut mise ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre et s'était présentée à chaque élève en leur serrant la main tout en se présentant joyeusement « Salut ! Je suis Hermione Granger, ravi de faire ta connaissance ! ». Autant dire que la file d'élève souhaitant au plus vite se nettoyer là où Hermione les avait touchés fut conséquente. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était nullement la bienvenue parmi eux, ni qu'intérieurement les Serpentards bouillonnaient littéralement de fureur rien qu'en la voyant, mais ils se gardèrent bien de le dire ouvertement à elle. Néanmoins, des plans visant à lui rendre la vie impossible se mettaient déjà en place pour lui faire regretter rapidement son choix. La seule note positive au tableau fut l'attitude d'Hermione par la suite. Souhaitant sans doute bien faire et dégager une image positive auprès d'eux, elle s'était mise en tête de copier chacun de leur mouvement et leurs attitudes, attirant les éclats de rire de certains élèves en voyant ses piètres performances et surtout sa crédulité.

- Non mais regarde là, pouffa Pansy le soir même tandis qu'elle et Harry terminait leur devoir de sortilège dans la salle commune, J'ai mis plus de deux ans à apprendre à marcher convenablement. Elle est encore plus gracieuse que Goyle.

Harry ricana avec elle tout en regardant Hermione apprendre à marcher comme une respectable demoiselle avec les conseils de Daphné et Tracey. Les deux filles lui avaient proposé cela lorsqu'elle était venue les voir afin de leur certifier qu'elle ferait en sorte de ne pas les décevoir et prouver qu'elle avait sa place parmi eux. Aussi Daphné lui avait déclaré qu'avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle change son attitude et ses manières, et que cela commençait par sa façon de se déplacer qui n'était pas du tout élégante. Cependant, la véritable raison qui les a poussé à lui venir en aide était qu'elles s'ennuyaient toutes les deux, et ordonner à Hermione de marcher comme un canard devant elles en lui affirmant que cela lui permettrait de trouver un certain équilibre dans sa démarche parvint à les distraire énormément. Harry lui-même décida de mettre sa petite touche personnelle à leur jeu :

- Daph', l'appela t-il au bout d'un certain temps, je pense que tu peux lui faire passer la deuxième étape maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Hermione en se massant ses hanches devenues douloureuses.

- Avoir trois lourds grimoires sur la tête tout en continuant de marcher comme te l'a enseigné Daphné.

- Vous avez vraiment appris à marcher de cette façon ? le questionna suspicieusement Hermione.

- Non puisque nous en sommes capable depuis que nous sommes en âge de marcher. Ton apprentissage sera plus difficile comme tu n'as aucune base, l'informa Pansy en réprimant un nouveau fou rire. Tu pourras nous remercier plus tard lorsque tu te déplaceras aussi gracieusement qu'une ballerine.

Hermione s'exécuta non sans une certaine réticence à marcher de la sorte dans une salle commune pleine à craquer d'élèves avides de voir l'humiliation suprême qu'elle subissait. Un ou deux flashs furent même discrètement vus provenant d'appareils photos qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Les Serpentards durent se retenir d'exploser de rire à chaque fois qu'elle chutait ou qu'un livre lui tombait sur le pied, même si quelques ricanements se firent quand même entendre.

- Ton dos Hermione, il doit être droit et non bosselé comme lorsque tu te promènes dans les couloirs avec ton sac de cours, l'informa patiemment Daphné. Ton menton, relève le un peu. Fixe un point imaginaire et ne le quitte pas des yeux sinon tu perdras ton centre de gravité et les livres tomberont. Plus souple les hanches !...

La journée du lendemain se déroula de même façon, et Hermione continua de copier les moindres gestes de ses camarades de maison. Elle apprit rapidement qu'il fallait entre autre se tenir aussi droite qu'un I sur sa chaise et non vouté pendant les repas, et que c'est la nourriture qui venait à sa bouche et non l'inverse. Elle fut très heureuse d'apprendre toutes ces choses, et surtout de manger parmi des personnes ne s'empiffrant pas comme des animaux comme le faisait Ron. D'ailleurs le simple fait de ne plus être vu près de lui suffisait à provoquer d'interminables discours de sa part sur tous les défauts du plus jeune Weasley présent à Poudlard. Néanmoins, les coups d'œil furtifs des étudiants des autres maisons depuis la veille la mirent très mal à l'aise et la poussèrent à se faire étonnement discrète la plupart du temps. Chacun s'interrogeait sur ce bouleversement soudain et commentait à voix haute sur les raisons l'ayant poussé à choisir cette maison. Bien que les hypothèses fusèrent de toute part, personne n'arrivait à expliquer ce phénomène, pas même les professeurs qui furent eux-mêmes surpris par cette étrangeté.

Si les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles accueillirent cette petite nouveauté avec curiosité ou indifférence, il en était autrement pour l'ancienne maison d'Hermione. Dire qu'ils étaient choqués aurait été un euphémisme. La première fois qu'ils virent Hermione affublée du blason de Serpentard et assise à leur table dans la Grande Salle, ils crurent d'abord à une blague de sa part, mais connaissant le caractère de la jeune fille, leur supposition fut rapidement écartée. L'idée qu'elle ait délibérément choisi de quitter leur maison pour aller dans une autre ne leur parut pas plausible jusqu'à ce que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, les anciennes camarades de chambre d'Hermione, n'expliquent que ses affaires avaient mystérieusement disparu, comme si la jeune fille s'était volatilisée. La nouvelle leur procura la même sensation qu'un coup de massue en pleine figure. Ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné qu'un étudiant puisse passer d'un extrême à l'autre de cette façon, et la seule pensée qu'ils puissent eux-mêmes virer de bord comme elle leur fit froid dans le dos. Ron bien évidemment y alla de son petit commentaire en affirmant haut et fort que cette fille était en vérité pourrie de l'intérieur et qu'au moins elle ne souillerait plus le noble blason de Godric Gryffondor. En plus de dire ce commentaire insultant à voix haute, Ron ne s'était pas gêné pour s'exprimer en présence des professeurs, ce qui lui valu une semaine de retenue de la part de Rogue.

- Il faudrait un de ces jours compter le nombre de retenue que donne Rogue à Weasley, commenta narquoisement Harry en voyant la directrice de Gryffondor hurler sur son élève pour avoir une fois de plus tourné en ridicule sa maison. Neville et lui risquent sans aucun doute de pulvériser le record précédent.

- Je les plaindrais presque, ajouta Tracey en terminant son repas. Passer quatre heures à récurer des vieux chaudrons et sans magie… quelle horreur.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'ils font durant leurs retenues ? la questionna Blaise.

- J'ai surpris Weasley en train de le faire il y a deux semaines lorsque je suis allé prévenir le professeur Rogue que Warrington et Montague avaient avalés du pus de Bubobulb en croyant que c'était de la bierraubeurre. Il m'a demandé de le surveiller le temps qu'il réglait ce petit incident. Ah… vous auriez dû voir la tête de la belette quand je commentais son travail… Le pauvre ne pouvait rien dire autrement il risquait de se prendre une semaine supplémentaire de nettoyage par Rogue si je le rapportais. Je garderai le souvenir de cette journée toute ma vie, dit-elle rêveusement.

Hermione accompagna les autres dans leurs ricanements étant donné qu'à présent, elle pouvait aisément se moquer elle-même de Ron sans prendre le risque de se mettre à dos ses camarades de maison. C'était nouveau pour elle, jamais encore elle n'avait eu la possibilité de pouvoir médire sur certaines personnes, et bien que cette pratique n'était pas vraiment à son goût, il fallait reconnaitre que les frasques de Tracey et Blaise l'amusaient énormément et que rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que de voir son ex-camarade de classe être ridiculisé après toutes les choses qu'il avait dit contre elle. La journée passa rapidement et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compt étant trop occupée par sa formation personnelle sur son comportement grâce à l'aide des filles, ses devoirs et leçons à faire pour les professeurs et les regards persistants des autres étudiants qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer. Malgré qu'elle ait pu remarqué que la plupart des Serpentards étaient très froids envers elle, elle commençait déjà à se plaire dans son nouvel environnement et était bien décidée à s'y imposer. Ainsi, elle élabora une liste de choses à faire et à mettre en place avec ses nouveaux amis sans leur en parler, des résolutions qu'elle souhaitait appliquer avec eux dans une volonté pour elle de s'intégrer encore davantage au groupe, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. C'est ainsi que durant le petit déjeuner du lundi matin, elle leur fit part de ses idées :

- J'ai établi un programme d'étude qui serait valable jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit-elle tranquillement en sortant des feuilles de parchemin qu'elle tendit à chacun d'entre eux.

- Tu as… quoi !?

- j'ai crée un programme scolaire afin que nous puissions tous étudier et faire nos devoirs tranquillement et sans se soucier d'un éventuel retard, Henry. Je les donnerai également à Drago et aux autres pour que tout le monde puisse en avoir un.

Hermione s'était rapidement rendu compte que deux « clans » coexistaient parmi eux et prit rapidement le parti pour celui d'Harry, Drago et les autres étant beaucoup moins sympathiques envers elle que le Lestrange et son petit groupe.

- J'ai remarqué que vous ne faisiez pas souvent les devoirs que les professeurs nous donnent, du moins pas aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait notamment en étude des moldus. Je me suis rendu compte en entendant les commentaires du professeur Potter que vous étiez loin d'avoir le niveau dans cette matière.

- Peut être parce que l'on se fiche éperdument de cette stupide matière, rétorqua Blaise sous les hochements de tête approbateurs des quatre autres.

- Et pour ce qui est de nos devoirs, je tiens à te rappeler que nous avons dépassé le niveau d'un élève de première année depuis longtemps, et si tu faisais plus attention à nos notes, tu verrais qu'elles sont excellentes. Nous mettons le strict minimum dans nos devoirs parce que nous savons exactement ce qu'il faut mettre dessus sans rien ajouter de superflu.

- … En passant environ deux heures par jour à étudier et à faire nos devoirs, nous pourrions durant les Weekend aller à la bibliothèque pour se plonger davantage dans la théorie sur les sortilèges, les maléfices et les contre-sorts, poursuivit Hermione sans tenir compte du commentaire de Daphné. Les examens approchent et il nous faudra être prêt lorsqu'ils arriveront. Les plus gros quotients sont pour les matières du professeur Flitwick, Mcgonagall et Quirrell, mais il ne faudra pas non plus oublier les autres. Je pourrais éventuellement vous donner quelques cours de soutien concernant l'étude des moldus afin que vous puissiez améliorer votre niveau.

- Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve ! marmonnait rageusement Harry.

- Et pour ce qui est du temps libre ? Entre les cours, les repas, les heures de repos et tes horaires de travail, quand est-ce que nous pourrons nous amuser un peu ?

Hermione regarda Tracey d'un air intrigué, croyant sans doute que les Serpentards ne s'amusaient jamais et passaient plutôt leur temps le nez dans un livre.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ces choses là, déclara t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Les vacances servent à ça.

- T'es vraiment trop coincée Granger, l'informa Blaise sous les ricanements de Tracey et Harry. Mis à part Théodore, personne ici ne passe l'intégralité de son temps le nez dans un bouquin.

- Hé !

- Désolé Théo mais tu devras reconnaitre que j'ai raison. On est encore jeune et les études passent au second plan.

- Et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire, trancha Harry en déchirant le planning d'Hermione.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard indigné en voyant les lambeaux du parchemin tomber lamentablement sur la table. Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu exprimer sa façon de penser et réprimander son camarade, la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna.

- C'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine de cours, soupira Harry en se levant.

Aussitôt son bras fut prit d'assaut par Daphné, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione. Elle découvrit également que personne n'y prêtait attention, comme si cela était devenu une habitude que plus personne ne soulignait.

- Heu… êtes-vous en couple ? leur demanda t-elle en les suivant en direction des cachots.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, on vous voit très souvent collés de cette façon dans les couloirs. Ça faisait beaucoup jaser les Gryffondors quand j'y repense, ils s'imaginaient pas mal de choses, même les plus abjects.

- Daphné et moi nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes en âge de marcher, l'informa Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les six dans le hall. C'est ma plus vieille amie si l'on excepte Drago qui est mon cousin. Nous avons par conséquent pris l'habitude de marcher de cette façon puisqu'elle a bien souvent été ma cavalière pendant les diners d'affaires de nos parents ou les bals organisés par le ministre de la magie.

- Vous connaissez le ministre ?

- Evidemment. Mon père et celui de Drago bien que ne travaillant pas pour lui sont en quelque sorte ses conseillers. Il leur demande souvent leurs avis sur tel ou tel sujet, et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le professeur Dumbledore apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte menant aux cachots. A l'évidence, celui-ci y était allé faire un petit tour sans doute pour parler quelques instants avec le professeur Rogue. Le directeur eut un léger sursaut en voyant le petit groupe devant lui avant de sourire poliment et d'adopter une attitude amicale avec eux.

- Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens. Vous allez surement en cours de potion je présume ? Vous devriez vous dépêcher, le cours va bientôt commencer et le professeur Rogue n'a jamais été connu pour sa patience.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur Hermione qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry sut aussitôt ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et prit rapidement Hermione par les épaules pour la pousser loin du directeur. Elle le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'attitude étrange de son camarade.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu bousculé de cette façon ? l'interrogea t-elle d'une voix tendue une fois suffisamment éloigné de Dumbledore. C'était très impoli de ta part d'agir de la sorte devant le directeur. Il a surement dû se sentir blessé !

- Granger, Que sais-tu sur l'occlumancie ? lui demanda t-il tandis qu'ils descendaient tous les six l'escalier de pierre.

- L'occluman… quoi ?

- Occlumancie. A l'évidence, je dirai que tu n'y connais absolument rien, ce qui peut s'avérer problématique pour nous.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? le questionna t-elle sèchement, apparemment irritée d'entendre qu'elle était une ignorante.

Harry prit son temps pour lui répondre, préférant observer du coin de l'œil ses amis pour vérifier qu'ils étaient consentants au fait qu'il lui explique cette forme peu connu de magie. Un hochement de tête général plus tard, il reporta son attention sur Hermione pour lui expliquer simplement en quoi cela consistait.

- L'occlumancie est une branche peu connu de la magie, étant donné qu'elle peut parfois être considérée comme une forme de magie noire, bien que je n'en vois pas personnellement la raison. En fait, il s'agit de l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure en le fermant à toute intrusion ou influence magiques. Pour faire plus court, c'est la faculté de créer des boucliers dans ton esprit afin d'empêcher quiconque de pouvoir le lire et récolter des informations sur toi. Tu saisis le concept ?

Hermione acquiesça vivement, désireuse d'en apprendre encore davantage.

- Je ne savais pas que la magie permettait de faire ça, c'est absolument… Wow. Dire que l'on peut lire dans l'esprit des gens, c'est incroyable ! Et vous savez déjà tous le faire ? Enfin je veux dire, créer des boucliers dans votre esprit ?

- Oui, du moins presque tous. Tu l'as peut être déjà remarqué, mais Crabbe et Goyle sont de loin les plus mauvais sorciers de notre promotion, si l'on excepte Weasley et Londubat. Ils ont encore pas mal de difficulté pour assimiler les bases de l'occlumancie, mais on ne désespère pas. En fait si je te parle de ça, c'est que nous aimerions que tu apprennes également à fermer ton esprit. Nous sommes prêts à t'y aider bien évidemment.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que j'apprenne ça ? demanda t-elle avec étonnement. Non pas que je n'en serai pas ravi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs compromettant à cacher.

Harry soupira de frustration. Il aurait préféré qu'elle accepte docilement sa proposition sans poser de question, mais c'était mal connaitre la personnalité curieuse de la née-moldu à côté de lui.

- étant donné qu'à présent tu devras cohabiter durant sept longues années avec nous, nous souhaiterions simplement que les conversations que nous pourrions avoir au cours de cette période restent secrètes. Dumbledore s'est déjà permis d'infiltrer mon esprit sans mon consentement le jour de la répartition pour collecter des informations sur moi et ma famille, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre des choses pouvant être compromettantes par le biais de toi.

- Il a fait ça ? Est-ce que tu es sure que c'était vraiment lui ? Peut être que tu t'es trompé et que cela n'était qu'un simple mal de tête…

- Granger, soupira à nouveau Harry, depuis le temps, je sais faire la différence entre une migraine et une intrusion par le biais de la légilimancie. Oh heu… la légilimancie, c'est en quelque sorte le contraire de l'occlumancie, ajouta t-il devant sa mine intriguée. C'est l'action de pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin bref, si tu refuses, nous serons par conséquent dans l'obligation de t'ignorer et de ne plus t'adresser la parole pour ne pas prendre de risque. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Dumbledore découvre des choses concernant ma famille et puisse s'en servir pour leur faire du tort. Ça me ferait vraiment de la peine de voir mes parents être mis au banc de la société par de fausses accusations, tu sais ? termina t-il d'un ton faussement peiné.

Harry jouait à merveille sur la corde sensible, ce que remarquèrent bien évidemment Daphné et les autres qui en sourirent légèrement. Hermione elle était on ne peut plus confuse quant à la conversation qu'ils avaient mais seul les dernières phrases la touchèrent plus que les autres. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre la minuscule once d'amitié pouvant exister entre eux alors que c'était justement pour ça qu'elle avait choisi d'être à Serpentard. Le choix fut par conséquent rapide.

- Très bien, j'accepte. Quand commencerons-nous ?

- Dans une semaine, le temps que nous trouvions une salle à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tu as fait le bon choix Granger, l'occlumancie est une forme très poussée de magie. Tu seras bien plus avancée dans ton apprentissage que les autres étudiants. Cela te permettra également de contenir tes émotions et ne rien laisser transparaitre sur ton visage ce qui peut s'avérer utile lorsque tu souhaites mentir à quelqu'un par exemple. Pour l'instant, contente-toi d'éviter de regarder le directeur dans les yeux, les bons légilimens peuvent pénétrer ton esprit d'un simple regard.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez l'air toujours froid lorsque l'on vous regarde ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Théodore à côté d'elle. C'est comme si nous portions un masque en fait, nous ne laissons rien transparaitre aux yeux des autres comme l'a dit Henry. Cacher ses émotions peut être payant dans certaines situations, surtout face à un adversaire.

Le petit groupe marchait maintenant dans le couloir où se trouvait leur salle de cours. Pour l'instant celui-ci était presque vide hormis l'autre bande de Serpentard qui attendait patiemment devant la porte du cachot.

- les Gryffondors ne sont pas encore là. Comme c'est inhabituel, ironisa Blaise en sachant pertinemment que les lions haïssaient le cours de potion.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? demanda Harry à son cousin.

- cinq minutes peut être, répondit-il évasivement. On n'a pas vraiment vu le temps passer comme Pansy nous racontait une nouvelle fois l'incroyable aventure qui lui est arrivée durant son séjour au Canada.

- Celle avec le Bigfoot ? Honnêtement Pansy, on commence à la connaitre à force, tu sais ?

Pansy se détourna d'eux, préférant bouder dans son coin tandis que Milicent lui tapota le dos dans une vaine tentative pour la consoler. Hermione cependant était de nouveau intéressée par leur conversation et se permit de lui parler directement :

- Oh mais je ne la connais pas moi ! Je serai enchantée si tu me la racontais Pansy.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, répliqua t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Je ne parle pas aux Sang-De…

- Hé Lestrange !

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry et les autres étaient précédés depuis le début par les Gryffondors qui maintenaient une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas être repérés.

- Misère…, marmonna Harry sans se retourner vers Ron. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi pour l'instant Weasley, mais je peux t'arranger un moment dans mon temps libre si tu veux. Que dirais-tu de Jeudi après midi vers 16 heures ? J'ai un trou entre mon entretien avec la poignée de porte des toilettes et l'armure du quatrième étage si tu veux.

- J'ai appris un nouveau sortilège si tu veux savoir, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le mette en pratique…

- Incroyable, Weastiti sait se servir de sa baguette, intervint Daphné en lui souriant narquoisement, moi qui croyait qu'il n'était bon à rien sauf à récurer des vieux chaudrons.

Tous les deux lui tournèrent ostensiblement le dos, considérant que la discussion était déjà close. Grave erreur.

- Applico Cappilus !

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent se retourner et sortir sa baguette, le sortilège frappa de plein fouet Harry et Daphné qui furent légèrement poussés en avant. Au départ rien ne se passa, mais rapidement les cheveux blonds de Daphné s'enroulèrent autour de la queue de cheval d'Harry et formèrent une multitude de nœud très serrés. Leurs têtes furent ainsi complètement collés l'une à l'autre sans possibilité de pouvoir se séparer sans se tirer les cheveux. Sous la surprise d'ailleurs, tous les deux tournèrent légèrement la tête vers l'autre, ce qui les amena bien involontairement à s'embrasser directement sur les lèvres, et ce, devant le reste des élèves. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour tout le monde et surtout pour les deux victimes du sortilège qui écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se mit à rougir fortement, mais il était loin d'égaler le niveau de Daphné qui était littéralement rouge de gêne. Elle s'était imaginée depuis si longtemps à quoi ressemblerait leur premier baiser, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il se déroulerait de cette façon. Elle décolla rapidement ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et se détourna du mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui. Autour d'eux, les élèves ayant assisté à cette scène étonnante étaient partagés entre l'amusement au vue des visages écarlates qu'ils affichaient et la colère pour les Serpentards de voir leurs amis s'être fait attaqués de la sorte par Weasley. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ricanait bruyamment avec les autres Gryffondors.

- Je pensais simplement l'étrangler avec ses propres cheveux mais ce résultat est encore plus divertissant ! commenta Joyeusement Ron.

- Il est temps de te donner une petite leçon Weasley, le menaça Drago en sortant sa baguette.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry en l'arrêtant avec sa main.

- Mais Henry, il a osé t'attaquer…

- Et il mérite une correction dont il se souviendra longtemps, termina son cousin.

Harry se retourna lentement de telle sorte que Daphné puisse suivre son geste en se déplaçant à côté de lui, et sans même que Ron ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit pour se protéger, Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette et le pointa rapidement en pleine poitrine :

- Levicorpus !

Le corps de Ron fut aussitôt suspendu dans les airs par la cheville et flottait au dessus d'eux. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête laissant apparaitre son pantalon d'uniforme trop petit pour lui. Sa baguette quant à elle était tombée par terre au pied d'Harry qui se baissa avec Daphné pour la ramasser.

- Fais… Fais-moi descendre ! Hurla t-il le visage rouge de colère.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais compris qui étaient tes supérieurs ici, l'informa Harry d'une voix railleuse. Et vous, n'essayez rien que vous pourriez regrettez plus tard, ajouta t-il en voyant les autres Gryffondors sortir leurs baguettes. Liberacorpus !

Le corps de Ron chuta lourdement sur le sol en pierre du couloir, et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement au moment ou il l'heurta brutalement. Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini avec lui et réutilisa son premier sortilège pour suspendre à nouveau Ron dans les airs.

- Qui a envie de voir le caleçon sale de Weasley ? demanda t-il joyeusement en lorgnant ses amis du coin de l'œil. Tu t'es encore une fois attaqué à la mauvaise personne ma chère belette ! Diffindo !

Le pantalon de Ron se déchira aussitôt sur toute la longueur, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon orange orné de plusieurs boulets de canon et de deux lettres «C» noirs.

- Oh ma parole ! Tu supportes les Canons de Chudley ? Sais-tu au moins qu'ils sont derniers du championnat ? dit-il en jetant loin derrière le groupe des Gryffondors la baguette de Weasley.

- Le cours va bientôt commencer Henry, l'informa rapidement Daphné. Est-ce que je peux participer un peu à ce petit jeu moi aussi ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce. Après tout, je subis également les bêtises de Weastiti.

- Je t'en prie Daph', fais toi plaisir.

Daphné regarda droit dans les yeux Ron et l'observa quelques secondes fixement non sans lui sourire méchamment. Ron lui ne put que déglutir en constatant la légère lueur de colère qu'il pouvait sentir au fond de ses yeux qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

- Stupefix !

L'éclair rouge frappa le Weasley en pleine figure et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin sur un des murs du corridor après un terrible vol plané au dessus du groupe des Gryffondors qui assistèrent choqués à la scène. Ron chuta brutalement sur le sol et resta inerte, complètement assommé. Alors que ses camarades coururent vers lui pour voir dans quel état il était, Drago et les autres eux s'esclaffèrent à leur tour à l'exception d'Hermione qui regardait Harry et Daphné d'un air très désapprobateur. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement, et Rogue fit son apparition dans le couloir.

- Pourrais-je connaitre la raison de tout ce remue-ménage ? demanda t-il d'un ton froid à ses élèves de maison. Ne peut-on jamais vous laisser seuls quelques minutes sans qu'il n'y ait un quelconque incident ? Nott, répondez.

Son air froid et calculateur passa alors sur Harry et Daphné toujours solidement attachés l'un à l'autre puis sur le petit groupe de Gryffondors quelques mètres plus loin toujours penchés au dessus du corps inconscient de Ron.

- Weasley a attaqué sans raison apparente Henry et Daphné alors qu'ils avaient le dos tourné professeur, l'informa Théodore non sans réprimer un nouvel éclat de rire en se remémorant le caleçon de Ron. Comme vous pouvez le voir, son sortilège les a en quelque sorte liés l'un à l'autre.

- Et c'est très désagréable… Heu, ce n'est pas contre toi Daphné, ne le prend surtout pas mal. C'est juste que… enfin… voilà quoi…

Harry semblait se perdre complètement dans ses paroles alors que Daphné elle, trouvait cette situation finalement très agréable. Etre attaché au garçon de ses rêves et fantasmes était une situation très avantageuse. Elle en aurait presque remercié Weasley pour ça. Rogue lui s'avança vers eux et examina minutieusement leurs cheveux non sans les faire légèrement gémir de douleur lorsqu'il tirait sur l'un des nœuds.

- Qu'en est-il de Mr Weasley ? demanda t-il tout en continuant d'analyser ses deux élèves.

- Nous avons répliqué bien évidemment, lui répondit Harry sans chercher à minimiser ses actions. Je ne tolère pas la lâcheté, et encore moins que l'on attaque les gens dans le dos.

- Vous auriez dû venir me voir plutôt que de jouer au preux chevalier Mr Lestrange. Nous aurions pu éviter ce gâchis, le sermonna Rogue de sa voix trainante. Je ne pourrais pas couvrir éternellement vos actions auprès du directeur, peu importe la raison. Vous battre contre Mr Weasley équivaut à vous abaisser à son niveau. Hm… on dirait bien qu'il a utilisé contre vous un sortilège capillaire… Les femmes utilisent généralement ça pour se nouer les cheveux mais à l'évidence il ne sait pas s'en servir correctement. Vous avez tellement de nœud qu'il est impossible de les défaire à la main.

- Vous pourrez trouver une solution tout de même professeur ? demanda Daphné d'une voix inquiète.

- Il existe une potion permettant de délier n'importe quoi, mais sa préparation est relativement complexe et il faut ajouter à cela les formules appropriées. Allez à l'infirmerie et demandez à Mme Pomfresh si elle en possède encore un flacon. Pendant ce temps je m'occuperai de Mr Weasley.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête, du moins essayèrent de le faire mais cela équivalait à se tirer les cheveux continuellement. Ils remontèrent rapidement en direction du hall d'entrée non sans lancer des regards noirs plein de sous-entendu à quiconque s'aviserait de rire de leur malheur.

- Attends un peu que je remette la main sur Weasley, fulmina Harry en empruntant à présent le grand escalier. Je pensais que sa petite correction de la dernière fois lui avait suffit, mais apparemment il n'a pas eu assez de coup !

- Tu m'en laisseras un bout une fois que tu en auras terminé avec lui, s'attaquer à mes cheveux et la pire chose qu'il puisse faire, ajouta Daphné. Ils vont être tout abimé maintenant ! Dommage que le Doloris soit interdit, je crois que j'ai suffisamment de haine envers lui pour le faire atrocement souffrir ! Poudlard devrait autoriser les châtiments corporels, je prendrais plaisir à le faire sur cette satanée belette !

Ils marchaient à présent dans le couloir du premier étage heureusement vide maintenant que les cours avaient commencés. Ils ne croisèrent que le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de la maison Serpentard qui en les remarquant haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont ils furent reconnaissant. L'infirmerie se trouvait au bout du couloir derrière de lourdes portes de chênes. La pièce était vaste, presque aussi grande que la Grande Salle, mais ce n'était pas des tables garnies de victuailles qui les attendaient mais des lits placés de chaque côté de la pièce et délimités chacun par des rideaux blancs permettant une certaine intimité.

- Elle n'est pas là ? demanda Daphné en scrutant avec anxiété le moindre lit en espérant peut être que Madame Pomfresh surgirait de celui-ci.

- Elle est peut être dans son bureau, suis moi.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers une porte sur leur gauche et toquèrent fortement sur celle-ci. Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol les rassura quant à la présence de l'infirmière dans ses quartiers. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une femme âgée aux cheveux grisonnants et portant une blouse de médecin, qui les toisait à l'instant avec fermeté.

- Il n'était pas nécessaire de frapper aussi fort sur ma porte à moins de vouloir l'enfoncer, dit-elle avec une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Pardonnez moi si vous avez pris cela pour une tentative d'agression ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais nous avons un problème urgent à régler voyez-vous, l'informa poliment Harry.

Il se retourna légèrement en même temps que Daphné pour lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts sur leurs chevelures. L'infirmière examina à son tour leurs cheveux en se montrant cependant beaucoup plus douces que Rogue, même si elle dût à quelques reprises tester les nœuds qui les immobilisaient.

- Voilà ce qui arrive jeune gens lorsque l'on veut se coiffer rapidement et sans prendre le temps de vérifier si vous maitrisez correctement ce sortilège, les sermonna t-elle en se relevant.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui…

- Tut tut, pas un mot. En attendant vous voilà dans de beaux draps, je suppose que votre professeur vous a envoyé ici en espérant que j'avais la potion de démêlage ? Hé bien au risque de vous décevoir, je n'en ai pas un seul flacon. Ce genre de petit incident est relativement rare voyez-vous, surtout avec ce résultat. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant à part vous proposer de vous couper les cheveux, mais je ne suis pas coiffeuse alors le résultat risque d'être quelque peu approximatif…

Daphné et Harry déglutirent bruyamment en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi. Pour lui comme pour elle, les cheveux étaient sacrés, et songer à se retrouver avec des cheveux aussi courts que ceux de Drago les horrifia au plus au point, surtout la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une coiffure à la garçonne.

- êtes-vous folle !? s'écria Harry. Ne savez vous pas que les cheveux sont le reflet du statut d'une personne ? Les hommes des grandes et nobles familles se laissent pousser les cheveux pour montrer à tous à quel rang ils se situent !

- Vraiment ? demanda madame Pomfresh. Je ne savais pas que cette pratique moyenâgeuse se faisait encore. Pourtant si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes l'un des rares étudiants à vous y adonner.

- Peut être tout simplement parce que j'aime mes cheveux tels qu'ils sont, cassa Harry d'un ton rude. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour nous alors ou est-ce trop demandé ?

L'infirmière fronça ses sourcils devant l'impolitesse d'Harry mais mit cela sur le coup de l'énervement face à la situation dans laquelle lui et Daphné étaient empêtrés.

- Revenez demain à la même heure, j'aurai certainement terminé le filtre vous permettant de vous détacher. En attendant vous devrez rester ainsi toute une journée jeunes gens.

- Toute… une journée !? Mais comment va-t-on faire pour les cours ? Et les repas !? Et pour…

Harry se tut aussitôt en songeant qu'ils devraient certainement partager le même dortoir et par conséquent… le même lit. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas dormir avec Daphné, mais l'idée même de partager un lit aussi petit avec elle l'horrifiait. Rien que la pensée qu'ils doivent tous les deux se coller l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir dormir confortablement lui faisait peur. Bien qu'étant un excellent occlumens, il eut énormément de mal à cacher son désarroi sur le moment.

- Hé oui Mr Lestrange, mais je suis certaine que vous passerez d'agréables moments ensemble, ajouta madame Pomfresh d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Les deux rougirent violemment et sortirent en silence de l'infirmerie pour retourner dans les cachots assister au cours de Rogue. Aucun des deux ne parlait, préférant imaginer toutes les possibilités qu'offrait leur petit problème capillaire. A l'inverse d'Harry, Daphné elle attendait finalement la soirée avec impatience. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle dormirait avec le garçon de ses rêves, et elle espérait bien que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. Peut être même qu'ils feront plus que simplement dormir s'imaginait-elle…

_« Bon sang Daph', ressaisis-toi ! Comment peux-tu un instant penser à ce genre de choses !? Par Merlin, je passe vraiment trop de temps avec Tracey… Sa perversité commence à m'atteindre… »_

Elle fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées par Harry qui venait de heurter l'une des jambes d'Hagrid au pied du grand escalier. Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué, ce qui était relativement difficile étant donné tout l'espace qu'il occupait.

- Hep là vous deux ! Ça va pas de foncer sur les gens comme ça ?

- Comme si vous n'étiez pas habitué à ça avec tout l'espace que vous prenez, le railla méchamment Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci tous les deux ? Vous ne sècheriez pas les cours par hasard ? demanda Hagrid.

- ça ne vous regarde absolument pas l'hybride. Allez plutôt ramasser le crottin des sombrals, c'est bien pour ça qu'on vous paye je crois ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de discuter avec le domestique de Poudlard.

Hagrid le fusilla du regard, mais Harry n'était pas du tout impressionné. Le demi-géant le regardait comme s'il rêvait de pouvoir le soulever d'une main et de l'écraser comme un insecte avec l'autre, mais malheureusement pour lui, les punitions corporelles n'étaient pas encore d'actualité à Poudlard.

- Jamais vu des élèves aussi irrespectueux depuis bien longtemps, marmonna t-il en s'éloignant. Fichu Serpentard… Un de ces jours je lui présenterai Crockdur, on verra ce qu'il en pense du chien du domestique…

- Si la bêtise avait un visage, alors il faudrait s'attendre à ce qu'elle prenne l'apparence de ce crétin, déclara Harry à Daphné qui hocha brièvement de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux de retour dans le cachot de Rogue et expliquaient leur problème à leur directeur de maison qui se montra étonnement attentif envers eux. Les autres étaient déjà en train de concocter une nouvelle potion destinée apparemment à soigner les brulures mais étaient pour l'instant plus concentrés sur eux que sur leurs chaudrons. La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà bien avancés dans la préparation du filtre mais à l'inverse des autres les habituels Weasley et Londubat se distinguaient une nouvelle fois par leur piètre réussite dans cette matière. Le cinquième chaudron de Neville fondait à vue d'œil en creusant au passage un trou à travers le sol de la salle de cours tandis que Ron lui avait complètement raté sa potion et tentait vainement de dissiper les fumées verdâtre que produisait sa mixture. Tout le monde devait se tenir le nez pour ne pas respirer l'odeur d'œuf pourri qui emplissait l'air par sa faute. Le plus à plaindre devait certainement être Seamus qui était placé juste à côté du Weasley à son plus grand malheur et qui essayait vainement de ne pas vomir. Mais malgré tout, Harry fut très heureux de constater que Ron avait été obligé de rester en cours seulement vêtu de son haut d'uniforme et de sa robe scolaire. Rogue lui avait expressément indiqué que pour avoir attaqué deux de ses étudiants avant même le début du cours, il devra passer tout le restant de la journée sans son pantalon d'uniforme, auquel cas si il ne respectait pas son ordre il se verrait dans l'obligation de retirer à Gryffondor 100 points et d'attribuer à Weasley un mois entier de retenue. Autant dire que le choix était rapide même si Ron devait subir toute une journée de brimades et de moqueries, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Pour en revenir à Harry et Daphné, tous les deux furent bien évidemment graciés par leur directeur de maison pour leur petite vengeance et en prime n'eurent aucun commentaire négatif pour la demi-heure de temps qu'ils ont perdu depuis le début du cours. Leur professeur les mit également ensemble pour essayer de rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient sur leurs camarades, de toute façon étant donné leur problème il était impossible de les séparer.

- Faites du mieux que vous pouvez, leur déclara Rogue tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers une table libre. Je ne me fais pas de souci concernant la qualité de votre potion à tous les deux comme vous êtes et de loin la meilleure dans l'élaboration des potions Miss Greengrass.

- Wow, je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que Rogue soit capable de faire des compliments à quelqu'un, chuchota Harry à voix basse.

En passant à côté de Ron, Harry eut la soudaine idée d'aggraver encore un peu plus l'état désastreux de son travail. Aussi il fouilla rapidement dans sa poche pour en ressortir un restant de chocolat qu'il jeta rapidement dans son chaudron. La potion verdâtre se colora soudainement d'une couleur noire avant d'exploser littéralement dans la figure du Weasley. Le liquide répandu sur lui se solidifia aussitôt lui donnant l'impression d'être recouvert par du goudron et par conséquent de ressembler à une statue.

- Une fois de plus vous brillez par votre stupidité Weasley, le vilipenda Rogue en faisant disparaitre sa potion d'un coup de baguette. J'ai bien envie de vous laisser ainsi, vous seriez un excellent élément décoratif, après tout votre tête est aussi vide que celle des statues de Poudlard.

Son commentaire fut à nouveau accompagné par des éclats de rire de la part des Serpentard et même Hermione ricana très brièvement. Tout le monde retourna alors à sa tâche tandis que Rogue tentait de faire disparaitre les couches de pierres formées sur le corps de Ron. Harry et Daphné eux firent de leur mieux pour rattraper leur retard mais comme la potion nécessitait de longues pauses, il était impossible pour eux de pouvoir terminer à temps.

- Cette journée va être horrible, marmonna Daphné en tournant sa louche dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Toute l'école va se moquer de nous, et je n'imagine même pas la difficulté que l'on aura pour faire des choses aussi simples que manger ou même s'asseoir…

- T'en fais pas, nous ne serons pas les seuls à subir ça, lui assura Harry en ajoutant les épines de porc-épic à leur potion. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais Weasley va en prendre plein la figure lui aussi.

Le reste du cours se passa relativement bien, si l'on exceptait la petite crise de colère de Ron en fin de cours après que Rogue lui ait rappelé sa petite punition de la journée, ce qui le mit dans en rogne toute la journée. Néanmoins, quitte à être raillé par les autres, autant faire tomber avec lui deux autres personnes. Ainsi, Harry et Daphné durent passer toute la journée à subir les moqueries et les insinuations douteuses des élèves partout où ils allaient par le biais de Weasley qui s'était empressé de répandre la nouvelle. Ron fut malgré tout et de loin la risée de toute l'école, et le nouveau jeu en vogue dans les couloirs fut de déterminer la couleur de son caleçon et s'il portait vraiment des couches, comme l'affirmaient Fred et George. De son côté, Harry fut à cran toute la journée et essayait de passer le plus de temps possible dans la salle commune pour éviter les regards moqueurs des élèves des autres maisons. Heureusement que leurs amis étaient là pour les réconforter, autrement lui et Daphné auraient depuis longtemps affronté en duel beaucoup de monde. Le seul point positif notable fut l'attitude des professeurs qui à défaut de se montrer compréhensif, choisirent d'agir comme si de rien n'était ce dont ils furent reconnaissant. Un autre aspect de la situation fut que durant toute la journée, Harry et Daphné se rapprochèrent et s'entraidèrent dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient, même si cela ne nécessitait pas forcément le coup de main de l'autre. L'un des fait les plus marquant fut lors des repas où l'un donnait à manger à l'autre et vice versa, et ce, simplement pour s'amuser.

- Oooooh ne sont-ils pas mignons ? roucoula Tracey en les regardant faire. On dirait presque un petit couple.

- Laisse-les donc en paix, ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils ont eu des moments aussi intimes depuis que l'on est ici, ajouta Blaise.

- Les gars, faites moi plaisir : Fermez-là.

- … Henry ? demanda alors Daphné.

- Hm ?

- J'ai… Heu… J'ai une envie soudaine d'aller… aux toilettes.

Harry, qui était en train de boire tranquillement son jus de citrouille, manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la requête de Daphné. Toutes les conversations autour d'eux se turent aussitôt et les Serpentards les regardèrent tous les deux, très intéressés par la nouvelle.

- Par les caleçons sales de Merlin… Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !?

- Je me suis retenue toute la journée mais ça devient ingérable maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolée de te mettre dans cette situation…

Harry déglutit fortement alors que tout autour d'eux des gloussements se firent entendre. Sans se faire attendre plus longtemps, Harry acquiesça mollement et consentit à l'accompagner jusqu'au cabinet, même à contrecœur et surtout en appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

- Je fermerai les yeux, se promit-il à lui-même. Mince alors, je suis encore trop jeune pour tout ça…

- Soyez sages les jeunes ! Ne faites pas trop de bêtises là-bas ! lança un Serpentard de cinquième année sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Dix minutes plus tard, et après une avalanche de spéculation animant la salle commune, les deux principaux acteurs de tout ce débat refirent finalement leur apparition parmi eux. Tous les deux essayaient vainement de cacher leur embarras en se montrant aussi froid que d'habitude, mais peine perdu. Tout le monde savait qu'au fond d'eux, la petite scène des toilettes devait encore être gravée dans leur esprit.

- Alors… ? demandèrent malicieusement plusieurs personnes en les voyant s'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas vos oignons, répliqua Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

- C'était comment ? s'enquit Blaise en lançant aux autres un coup d'œil amusé.

Harry et Daphné préférèrent se plonger dans un mutisme profond et personne ne put leur extirper la moindre information.

- Et dire qu'ils partageront le même lit, tu n'arriveras pas à dormir Drago ! se moqua Pansy.

- Les toilettes, ensuite le lit… Généralement les couples font certaines choses dans ces deux endroits. Vous êtes drôlement précoces pour votre âge ! ajouta Blaise.

- Bon sang ! Weasley va me le payer ! C'est la situation la plus humiliante de toute ma vie ! maugréa Harry.

Son regard tomba alors sur le magasine que tenait Marcus Flint qui était assis sur un autre fauteuil et qui semblait être captivé par lui si l'on en jugeait par le filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche. Harry n'était pas du tout porté sur les catalogues de lingerie sexy pour les moldues, mais en voyant la jolie rousse sur la couverture, une idée lui vint aussitôt en tête.

- Flint, je peux t'emprunter ton catalogue juste pour cette nuit ? J'ai quelque chose à faire avec.

- Une soudaine idée de cadeau à offrir à Greengrass ? Elle est encore un peu jeune tu sais, déclara t-il moqueusement.

Si la fureur pouvait permettre de faire sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles, Harry serait aussi fumant qu'une théière. Néanmoins Marcus se montra sympa envers lui et lui donna le fameux catalogue. Sans un mot de remerciement, Harry entraina Daphné dans sa chambre dans laquelle ils disparurent tous les deux. Contrairement aux autres, Drago lui éprouvait de la compassion pour son cousin et ne se joignit pas à eux pour essayer de trouver la raison pour laquelle Harry avait prit avec lui ce catalogue, ainsi que ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble dans cette chambre. La réponse lui vint cependant quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre. En regardant sur le lit de Harry, il les vit tous les deux dormir paisiblement et, chose inattendu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette vision lui arracha un léger sourire.

- Je commence à me demander si les autres n'ont pas raison vous concernant, soupira t-il en se mettant en pyjama. Vous formeriez un bien joli couple… Oh bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !? Voilà que je deviens sentimental…

Il se donna une gifle mentalement et se promit à lui-même de ne plus jamais avoir ce genre de pensée, avant de s'endormir rapidement, complètement épuisé par cette journée rocambolesque, et sans remarquer que dans son sommeil, Daphné avait attrapé la main d'Harry et la serrait fortement tout en marmonnant des « Henry… ».

Le lendemain fut bien plus calme pour eux, surtout depuis qu'ils furent enfin libérés grâce aux efforts combinés de madame Pomfresh et Rogue. C'est totalement libre de déplacement et d'humeur bien plus joyeuse qu'ils se rendirent en cours, tous les deux souriant mystérieusement et répondant aux personnes leur demandant d'où leur venait cette soudaine bonne humeur par un « Vous verrez pendant la réception des colis ».

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres parfois, affirma Hermione en les voyant s'éloigner tous les deux d'un pas joyeux.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu ma grande, marmonnèrent Tracey, Théodore et Blaise qui regardaient Hermione d'une bien étrange façon.

La raison pour laquelle Harry et Daphné semblaient aussi heureux fut finalement découverte lorsque les hiboux amenèrent aux étudiants leurs habituels colis. Deux chouettes transportant un carton blanc entouré d'un ruban rouge laissèrent tomber devant Ron leur présent avant de s'éloigner sans se faire prier, comme anticipant un quelconque danger. Ron, ravi de recevoir un cadeau, ne remarqua même pas que celui-ci n'était même pas signé et décréta que le présent venait sans aucun doute d'une admiratrice secrète.

- Quel crétin, c'est pas croyable, marmonna Harry en se retenant de rire.

A peine le couvercle fut-il ouvert, qu'une petite explosion eut lieu et qu'un brouillard épais emplit la pièce. Les professeurs, croyant à un attentat, sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes, mais après quelques secondes, tous, même Rogue, durent se retenir de rire, contrairement aux étudiants qui étaient littéralement écroulés de rire. Assis sur la chaise qu'occupait quelques secondes auparavant Ron, était assis une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années à la poitrine imposante et portant un ensemble très sexy de lingerie coquine faisant rougir certains garçons. Le fou rire fut général, surtout lorsque Ron poussa un hurlement très aigu et s'enfuit de la grande salle sans se rendre compte de sa démarche aguicheuse. Le summum fut atteint lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur sa voluptueuse poitrine. C'est un Ron au bord des larmes qui s'éclipsa de la grande salle dans une véritable cacophonie. Même Fred et George durent admettre que cette blague était bien meilleure que la plupart des leurs. La fumée encore présente dans la salle se mit alors à se déplacer dans les airs pour former au final une courte phrase que chacun put lire facilement.

- «Avec les compliments de H&D», H&D… Henry & Daphné !? C'est vous n'est-ce pas ! s'écria Tracey en reprenant son sérieux.

- Nous ? non ! dirent-ils en chœur en ignorant les dizaines de visages tournés vers eux.

Malgré leur négation, tout le monde fut persuadé que la blague venait d'eux et c'est sous une ovation générale qu'ils sortirent gaiement de la salle une fois leur repas terminé.

- Finalement, cette journée commence bien mieux que celle d'hier, affirma Harry à Daphné qui hocha positivement la tête. Oh oui, bien mieux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme et profitez bien de ces vacances ! Dommage qu'elles passent si vite… En tout cas je suis content de voir que ce dernier chapitre vous ait plu si j'en juge par les commentaires, je pense peut être réitérer ce genre de publication à l'avenir, même si ça sera compliqué (n'oublions pas que ce sont des méchants, horribles, monstrueux futurs petits mangemorts !).**

**Bon sinon concernant ce chapitre, vous en apprendrez davantage sur la vie d'Hermione (personnellement j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment elle était avant d'aller à Poudlard : était-elle là aussi une miss-je-sais-tout ?) et… bah vous le verrez pas vous-même ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident survenu dans la Grande Salle et bien que l'évènement fut pendant de nombreux jours un sujet de plaisanterie alimentant beaucoup les conversations, l'intérêt pour celui-ci disparut finalement au bout de quelques jours pour laisser place à l'habituelle tension dut aux cours et aux rivalités entre les maisons. Le premier match de la saison opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard donna lieu à une impressionnante suite de faits marquant opposant à chaque fois des élèves de ces deux maisons et se finissant comme toujours par un élève ou deux envoyés à l'infirmerie pour une quelconque blessure ou un maléfice subit. Personne n'était épargné par ces escarmouches, même les étudiants ne faisant pas partie des équipes de Quidditch. Hermione fut d'ailleurs et de très loin la cible de nombreux sortilèges, et passa beaucoup de temps auprès de madame Pomfresh pour se faire soigner des cornes de cerf lui poussant sur la tête ou encore pour ses oreilles ayant disparu subitement. Il était difficile de savoir qui étaient les commanditaires de ces mauvaises blagues car c'était bien là le seul sujet sur lequel serpents et lions s'accordaient : ils n'aimaient pas cette fille. Harry et les autres ne faisaient de leur côté strictement rien pour la protéger, mais se rendaient tout de même à son chevet même si c'était de mauvaise grâce. Cette situation commençait à les fatiguer, et l'enthousiasme débordant d'Hermione pour tout ce qui les concernait les énervait plus qu'autre chose. Harry regrettait même sa proposition concernant ses cours d'occlumancie qu'il avait souhaité lui donner car pas une seule journée ne passait sans que la née-moldu ne le relance et se fasse de plus en plus insistante pour commencer au plus tôt. Aussi avait-il choisi de retarder l'échéance d'une semaine pour la faire miroiter encore un peu, au grand dam d'Hermione qui redoublait d'effort pour qu'il s'avoue vaincu. Peine perdue pour elle, Harry était quelqu'un de très patient quoi que légèrement irritable, et tout ce qu'elle gagna fut encore plus d'aversion envers elle. Mais pour l'instant, Hermione était le cadet des soucis d'Harry qui se trouvait actuellement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et qui s'ennuyait énormément. Le bégaiement de leur professeur était très énervant et Harry ne savait ce qui était le pire : les éclats de voix d'Hermione concernant leurs cours d'occlumancie ou la voix plaintive et apeuré de Quirrell qui encore aujourd'hui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- S-sortez vos livres et ou-ouvrez les à la p-page 44 je vous p-prie.

- T-tout de suite pr-professeur, se moqua Harry en lui lançant un regard féroce.

Le professeur pâlit légèrement, mais essaya de garder contenance face à ses élèves. Si jamais ils apprenaient qu'il était intimidé par un de ses élèves, le peu d'estime que les gens avaient encore pour lui disparaitrait rapidement.

- V-vous moqueri-riez vous de m-moi Mr Les-Lestrange ?

- N-non Pr-professeur, lui assura Harry sans tenir compte des ricanements autour de lui. J-je bégaie comme ça d-depuis ce ma-matin. V-votre bégaiement est peut être con-contagieux.

- C-cinq p-points de moins p-pour Serpentard ! O-on ne se moque p-pas de son pr-professeur ! M-maintenant faites ce que j-je vous ai dit !

Un concert de marmonnements se fit aussitôt entendre tandis que les élèves sortaient assez mollement leur manuel de leur sac et l'ouvrirent à la page demandée. Harry lui jeta sans plus cérémonie son livre sur son pupitre et s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa couverture.

« _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger ? Bon sang, le type qui a écrit ce torchon n'a jamais dû se battre contre un adepte des forces du mal… comme si lui lancer des étincelles rouges le ferait fuir ?_ » pensa amèrement Harry en se décidant à l'ouvrir.

Comme il s'y attendait, le nouveau sortilège que souhaitait leur apprendre Quirrell était tout aussi pathétique que les précédents. Les sorts inscrits dans le manuel étaient pour la plupart d'entre eux des sortilèges défensifs d'une extrême pauvreté, et à de rares occasions offensifs même si leurs effets étaient pour le moins ridicules. Ainsi, après le « Tarentallegra » servant à faire convulser les jambes de l'adversaire, le « Rictusempra » lui donnant la sensation d'être chatouillé, voilà qu'ils s'attaquaient tous à présent au…

- sortilège des crottes de nez…, marmonna sombrement Harry. Wow, si un jour j'affronte le seigneur des ténèbres en duel, je me servirai surement de ça pour le vaincre. C'est tellement évident qu'il n'aura aucune chance face à quelqu'un s'il a le nez qui coule !

- Surtout qu'il n'a même plus de nez, ajouta moqueusement Drago juste à côté de lui.

Harry soupira fortement, attirant le regard désapprobateur de Quirrell et d'Hermione qui était assise de l'autre côté de lui, puis se plongea enfin dans le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« _Le sortilège des crottes de nez est un sortilège inventé au XIIIème siècle par Ulric le Follingue à la suite d'une expérience douteuse où il aurait souhaité guérir d'un rhume l'un de ses compagnons à fourrure. Pour pouvoir effectuer ce sort à caractère offensif, vous devez prononcer distinctement les mots « Mucus ad Nauseam » tout en_… »

La lecture fut laborieuse et soporifique, et Harry s'arrêta au bout de la troisième ligne. Même les images illustrant la manière dont il fallait lancer le sortilège ne l'intéressèrent guère. La lettre dans sa poche était bien plus passionnante pour lui de son point de vue, même si il l'avait lu au moins à cinq reprises depuis le déjeuner. L'expéditeur était vraiment inattendu, mais avoir des nouvelles de sa part était vraiment plaisant. Vérifiant que le professeur Quirrell était trop occupé à réajuster les gousses d'ails fixés au plafond, Harry plaça son livre face à lui de tel sorte d'être complètement dissimulé derrière, et déplia la fameuse lettre pour la lire une énième fois.

« _Cher Henry,_

_Tu dois surement être étonné de voir ce que tu as entre les mains à l'instant même. Je m'imagine parfaitement ton air incrédule qui te caractérise bien et te rend si idiot, mais passons les détails, je ne suis pas là pour faire la liste de tous tes défauts. _

_Cela va faire près de trois mois maintenant que tu es parti, et je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. Le manoir n'a jamais été aussi ennuyeux depuis que tu n'es plus là, mais d'un autre côté, Tout le placard à bonbon m'est exclusivement offert, de même que les elfes de maison qui sont à présent entièrement à mon service même si ces pathétiques créatures sont toujours aussi exaspérantes. _

_Maman passe son temps à parler de son « fils chéri » qui lui manque tellement et qu'elle a hâte de retrouver, à croire qu'elle n'a qu'un enfant. Je pourrais tout aussi bien fuguer ou déclarer que j'aime les moldus qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte… Non je ne suis pas jalouse ! Son attitude est étrange, je dois l'avouer. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à regarder notre album de famille et à discuter avec ton portrait. Comme si une peinture pouvait te remplacer… Heureusement que les petites courses qu'elle doit faire pour notre grand ami (tu dois deviner de qui je veux parler) l'occupe, autrement elle dépérirait à vue d'œil. _

_Papa est également très occupé actuellement et peu présent au manoir, mais les rares fois où je l'ai vu, il semblait très heureux. Il faut dire que les ventes pour la gazette du sorcier décollent littéralement, ce qui engrange pas mal de bénéfice pour nous. Contrairement à maman, ton absence lui pèse beaucoup moins même si tu lui manques quand même. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a recommandé de t'écrire cette lettre pour prendre de tes nouvelles. _

_Nous avons eu des échos de tes exploits durant ces deux mois et demi de cours. La blague que tu as faite à Weasley était vraiment drôle, j'aurais beaucoup aimé assister à cette humiliation publique…_ »

Harry laissa échapper un léger ricanement et regarda quelques secondes Ron assis trois rangées derrière lui. Le Weasley s'était fait énormément discret depuis cette date et avait perdu de sa superbe. Madame Pomfresh avait pu facilement lui rendre son apparence habituelle, mais le mal été fait. Partout où il passait, Ron essuyait moquerie sur moquerie et ne fanfaronnait même plus dans les couloirs. Il était presque devenu ennuyant selon les propres termes d'Harry, comme une coquille vide qui ne réagissait même pas aux piques qu'on lançait sur lui. Harry soupira légèrement, attirant sur lui quelques regards incrédules étant donné que la classe était silencieuse jusqu'alors comme tout le monde était plongé dans le chapitre en cours, puis reporta son attention sur la lettre dans ses mains.

« _… mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite cher frère : Dans deux ans, ce sera à mon tour d'entrer dans cette école et je suis motivée à te surpasser. Alors, entraine-toi jusque là !_

_Les vacances de noël se rapprochent ! D'ici là, pense à une idée de cadeau qui me conviendrait, même si je sais que je ne serai pas la seule fille à qui tu en offriras un : Les nouvelles vont vite Henry, tu pourras remercier Drago pour nous avoir prévenu au sujet du petit problème que toi et Daphné avez eu. Maman était très contente d'apprendre ça et commençait déjà à énumérer les personnes qui assisteront à votre mariage…_

_Je dois te laisser désormais, je n'ai plus beaucoup de place sur ce parchemin. J'ai juste une petite requête : Frappe pour moi la sale Sang-De-Bourbe ayant eu le culot d'intégrer Serpentard. Merlin, cette saleté entache le blason de cette maison. Lave l'honneur de Salazar par pitié !_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Cassandre Elladora Lestrange-Black._ »

- C'est ta sœur ? demanda alors Hermione à voix basse.

- Oui Granger, et c'est très malpoli de lire le courrier des autres. Dois-je te rappeler qu'une lettre est personnelle ? C'est une pratique courante chez les moldus d'outrepasser les règles de bonne conduite et de violer l'intimité des gens ?

- Je ne voulais pas la lire, se défendit Hermione en roulant des yeux comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu faisais et pourquoi tu avais mis ton livre de cette façon. Maintenant je comprends mieux.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ce sortilège est complètement ridicule tout comme ce professeur, alors je m'occupe comme je peux.

- Ta sœur ne semble pas avoir une grande estime de moi, déclara t-elle en se souvenant de la fin de la lettre.

Harry réprima un ricanement en songeant à ce qui arriverait à Hermione si elle croisait un jour la route de Cassandre. Sa sœur pouvait à l'occasion se montrer aussi cruelle et sadique que lui envers les prisonniers qu'elle considérait comme des jouets. De plus, ses parents et lui avaient bien remarqué qu'elle avait hérité des capacités exceptionnelles de Bellatrix dans l'art des duels, même si son frère la dépassait et de très loin. Alors imaginer un seul instant Cassandre et Hermione en duel, c'en était presque risible.

- Elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les nés-moldus, expliqua t-il. Nous avons été éduqués à les haïr de toute façon, mais son aversion envers eux est bien pire que la mienne. Elle déteste par-dessus tout notre tante Andromeda et son plus grand rêve serait de lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle a fait à notre famille.

- Donc… si je comprends bien, tu me hais ? demanda t-elle d'une voix étrangement craintive.

Harry la regarda étonné. Il n'aimait pas cette fille, ça c'était certain. Elle était autoritaire, imbue d'elle-même, bavarde et extrêmement désagréable dans sa façon d'agir. Mais de là à la haïr… Il ne savait pas.

- Non dit-il finalement. On va dire que je te tolère même si tu peux te montrer vraiment casse-pied à l'occasion. Je ne te hais pas mais je ne t'aime pas non plus, je pourrais te tuer sans la moindre hésitation et sans aucun remord, ajouta t-il à voix basse sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Le peu qu'elle ait entendu sembla satisfaire Hermione qui souriait légèrement avant de se replonger dans son livre. Le reste du cours se passa rapidement, et la partie pratique fut un véritable fiasco pour Quirrell. Il bégayait tellement que personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il disait et ses sortilèges s'en trouvaient fortement compromis. A la fin de la classe, la plupart des élèves eurent néanmoins réussis à faire couler légèrement le nez des personnes avec qui ils faisaient équipe grâce à la théorie lu auparavant.

- Dernier cours de la journée, souffla Drago en sortant de classe avec Harry. Merlin, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir toute une année avec ce professeur. Ses bégaiements me tapent sur les nerfs et on n'apprend strictement rien avec lui.

- Il faudrait penser à s'occuper de ce problème. Ce Quirrell est vraiment un incompétent, et je ne tiens pas à rater mon année scolaire par la faute de ses méthodes d'enseignement. Si seulement nous avions un vampire sous la main, le pauvre se serait déjà uriné dessus.

Harry se promit à lui-même de trouver une solution concernant le « problème Quirrell ». Selon une légende circulant dans l'école, tous les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal ne restait pas plus d'un an à leur poste à cause d'une malédiction qui serait apparemment mise sur cette matière. Il espérait simplement que celle-ci se poursuivrait avec leur professeur, peut importe ce qui en résultera. Quirrell n'était qu'un bon à rien terrifié à ses yeux, un homme totalement inutile dont il fallait se débarrasser rapidement. Mais pour l'heure il valait mieux se faire discret et ne rien tenter contre lui. L'agression de Ron était une chose, mais la blague qu'il lui a faite en était tout autre. Il commençait à attirer un peu trop l'attention des autres sur lui en ce moment, par conséquent faire profil bas était la meilleure solution.

- Henry ! l'appela alors une voix juste derrière lui qu'il reconnut facilement.

- Que veux-tu encore Granger !?

- Tu m'avais promis de me donner des leçons d'occlu…

- tais-toi donc, idiote ! l'interrompit Harry en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Crie-le sur tous les toits pendant que tu y es !

Elle repoussa vivement sa main d'un geste et le foudroya du regard, offensé de s'entendre dire qu'elle était une idiote.

- ça va faire plus de deux semaines maintenant ! N'as-tu donc aucune parole !? N'était-ce que des promesses en l'air ?

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil Drago qui se contenta d'hausser ses épaules comme pour dire «ce n'est pas mon problème » avant de se recentrer sur Hermione qui le regardait toujours furieusement.

- D'accord, accepta t-il finalement. De toute manière tu commençais à m'énerver à toujours me relancer concernant nos petites leçons privées. On se rejoint plus tard Dray, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son cousin. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec les autres, ça ne sera pas long je pense.

Drago acquiesça et s'éloigna rapidement vers les autres Serpentards pour les informer de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Harry fit signe à Daphné pour qu'elle les accompagne étant donné qu'elle s'était proposée pour l'assister durant ses leçons d'occlumancie. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, une aile du château généralement vide étant donné qu'il n'y avait que des vieilles salles de classe complètement vides et sans intérêt qui servaient cependant à quelques occasions pour les cours pratiques de sortilèges et de DCFM. Ils optèrent d'un commun accord pour une salle encore plus sinistre que les autres, assez spacieuse mais dépourvue du moindre élément décoratif. Seule une trappe condamnée sur le sol était visible, mais Harry et les autres avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de l'ouvrir.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer, dit-il alors en ouvrant les rideaux d'une des fenêtres pour éclairer un peu la pièce.

- Attends, l'interrompit Hermione. De quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure avec Drago ? Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua Daphné en se plaçant à quelques mètres devant elle.

- Tu n'es pas là pour faire la fouine mais pour travailler, ajouta Harry une fois la fenêtre libérée.

- ça me regarde si vous vous apprêtez à enfreindre le règlement. Alors dites-moi ce que vous faites !

Harry perdit finalement patience et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa dans la direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut trop surprise pour tenter quoi que ce soit et se contenta de le regarder avec effroi.

- Tu vois, c'est cette facette de ta personnalité que les gens détestent chez toi. Vouloir mettre ton nez partout… Il serait temps que tu te remettes en question et que tu comprennes que si tu ne changes pas d'attitude rapidement tu n'auras plus personne à qui parler. Donc quand on te dit que ce que l'on fait ne te regarde pas, c'est que ça ne te regarde pas. Compris ?

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête rapidement tout en lorgnant la baguette face à elle qui émettait des étincelles vertes menaçantes.

- Bien, commença Harry en rangeant sa baguette, maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer. Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire n'est pas ordinaire, Granger. J'attends donc de toi une concentration et une attention exemplaire. L'occlumancie à pour objet de fermer l'esprit aux intrusions et influences extérieures. Par conséquent afin de faciliter ton apprentissage, je vais tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur du tien et tu devras par conséquent essayer de me repousser.

- Comment ? demanda t-elle en appréhendant légèrement la méthode qu'emploiera Harry.

- Rien de plus simple. Je vais entrer de force dans ton esprit et tu devras y résister. Tu ressentiras de toute façon ma présence et tu essaieras de me repousser de la façon qui te convient le mieux, soit par tes capacités mentales, soit en utilisant ta baguette. Est-ce que tu es prête ?

Hermione répondit par un nouveau hochement et se tint prête devant lui, la baguette sortit et utilisable à tout moment.

- Legilimens !

Harry avait attaqué rapidement mais Hermione s'était préparée. Le décor autour d'elle disparut rapidement laissant place à une succession d'images retraçant sa vie depuis sa petite enfance. Une vision d'elle à cinq ans pédalant sur un vélo en pleine campagne lui apparut aussitôt, et elle se vit chuter lourdement après avoir perdu le contrôle de son engin… Elle avait ensuite huit ans et se faisait malmener dans la cour d'école par un groupe de filles menées par une gamine imposante… Elle se trouvait toujours dans cette cours d'école mais était cachée derrière un buisson tout en sanglotant sur un chandail déchiré… Elle était dans une salle de cours et recevait continuellement des boulettes de papier de la part de ses camarades de classe sans qu'elle ne réagisse…

« _Non… Il ne faut pas qu'il en voit davantage… Je ne veux pas qu'il en voit plus !_ »

Le poids qu'elle ressentait dans sa tête disparut aussitôt et la salle de classe vide dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Harry et Daphné réapparut aussitôt. Elle remarqua alors qu'Harry avait apparemment chuté tout comme elle se relevait péniblement.

- Le sortilège de lévitation… Plutôt étonnant comme moyen pour me repousser.

- J'ai réussi alors !? demanda t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle était étrangement exténuée.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry ce qui la calma aussitôt. Tu m'as laissé pénétrer trop loin dans ton esprit ce qui a eu pour conséquence ce sortilège que tu as lancé sans t'en rendre compte. A ce propos, qui était cette fille qui te malmenait ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pas certaine de vouloir tout lui révéler de son ancienne vie.

- C'était… Stacey Malcolm. Elle et moi n'avons jamais pu nous supporter.

- Hm. Pour une première fois ce n'était pas trop mal, même si tu as perdu pas mal de temps à crier.

Crier ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Reste concentrée, fais le vide dans ton esprit et ne pense strictement à rien. Débarrasse-toi de toute émotion. C'est avec ton cerveau que tu dois me repousser, tu n'auras pas toujours ta baguette en main chaque fois que quelqu'un essaiera d'entrer en toi. Je compte jusqu'à trois… Un, deux, trois, Legilimens !

Elle participait à un voyage scolaire et s'était perdue en pleine forêt… Elle se trouvait dans une rivière et tentait désespérément de ne pas se noyer… Ses parents pleuraient la mort de son petit frère mort-né…

- Assez ! Je ne veux pas en voir plus !

Hermione venait à nouveau de chuter lourdement sur le sol et respirait de grandes bouffées d'air, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Son cerveau lui faisait douloureusement mal, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été arraché de son crâne.

- Debout ! lui ordonna sèchement Harry. Tu n'essaies même pas de me repousser ! Tu me laisses avoir accès à des souvenirs qui te font peur. N'importe qui pourrait se servir de ça pour t'atteindre !

- Je ne veux pas… revoir tout ça… Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux pour… pour moi.

- j'ai remarqué..., souffla durement Harry. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là Daphné ?

- Un peu plus d'une demi-heure, annonça t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Une demi-heure !? Mais elle avait pourtant l'impression de n'être là que depuis cinq minutes…

- C'est une fausse impression que tu as là Granger. Hé oui, tu vois, je suis parvenu à savoir à quoi tu pensais sans que tu ne le remarques, ajouta t-il devant son air ahuri. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Te rends-tu simplement compte qu'il te faut 15 minutes pour me repousser ? Il faudra intensifier les leçons, et même en dehors. Chaque soir, fais le vide dans ta tête et essaie de te détendre. Un esprit détendu est beaucoup plus facile à protéger qu'un esprit embrumé par tes pensées. Fais en sorte également de réfléchir à tous ces souvenirs que nous avons vu, certains t'affectent davantage que d'autre. Travaille là dessus également.

Hermione se contenta de regarder le sol sans lui répondre, le souvenir des dernières images encore présent dans sa tête.

- Nous reprendrons tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant va te reposer d'une quelconque manière. L'occlumancie peut être très éprouvant tant d'un point de vue physique que psychologique.

Elle acquiesça mollement et prit ses affaires d'école avant de ressortir de la salle sans un mot de salut pour eux. Harry attendit qu'elle parte pour discuter avec Daphné qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

- Alors, c'était intéressant ? demanda t-elle.

- Pfiou, Hé bien je ne te raconte pas ce que j'ai pu voir en elle. Beaucoup de souvenirs pas très joyeux. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit aussi coincée et respectueuse du règlement. Il lui est arrivé pas mal de choses dut sans aucun doute à des recommandations qu'elle n'a pas suivi.

Harry pensa notamment à cette image d'une Hermione miniature pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en parcourant la forêt dense dans laquelle elle s'était perdue, ainsi que ce souvenir d'elle manquant de se noyer.

- Elle me ferait presque pitié, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu n'auras qu'à le faire la prochaine fois, tu pourras ainsi voir de quoi je parle.

Tous les deux étaient à présent sortis de la salle et se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe vide du quatrième étage dans laquelle ils devaient tous se retrouver. Par chance, les couloirs étaient déserts, de toute façon personne n'osait s'aventurer dans le château étant donné les températures basses qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur. Harry supposa que tout le monde devait se trouver à proximité d'une cheminée. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement face à la porte, il entendit les éclats de voix habituels de Blaise et Tracey semblant apparemment s'esclaffer bruyamment sur une quelconque blague. C'est d'ailleurs en se tenant les côtes tout en riant qu'il les découvrit en pénétrant dans la pièce. Tous les autres étaient dispatchés à travers la salle, certains comme Drago et Pansy tranquillement assis sur des pupitres placés en colonne sur le côté de la classe.

- C'est pas trop tôt, l'accueilli son cousin en les voyant apparaitre. Granger est si nulle que ça pour que ça vous prenne autant de temps ?

- Pour un début, elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal du moins pour ce que j'en ai vu, mais il y a encore de la marge pour le progrès, lui déclara Daphné en posant son sac de cours dans un coin.

- Cette Sang-De-Bourbe n'y arrivera jamais, je suis prête à parier mon argent de poche pour le mois qui vient, railla Pansy.

Néanmoins son pari fut rapidement oublié lorsque tous les dix décidèrent de commencer leur entrainement. La pièce ne manquait pas de mobilier, ce qui serait comme l'avait dit Drago la dernière fois très utile pour les tests. Le seul regret était qu'il n'y avait pas de mannequin ou même d'êtres vivants pour tester les effets des sortilèges sur quelque chose qui vit et respire. D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry fit léviter un des bureaux face à lui en même temps que les autres qui placèrent devant eux des chaises, des tables ou encore des cartons.

- On commence par lequel ? demanda Tracey en visant le pupitre devant elle.

- Quelque chose de simple pour nous mettre en jambe, proposa Théodore juste à côté d'elle.

- Soyez concentrés, les avertit Drago. Je vous rappelle que nous devrons tous passer devant le Seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il vérifie nos progrès. Je ne tiens pas à subir des Doloris en continu pour avoir bâclé mon travail.

- Je propose que l'on commence par un sortilège facile comme l'a dit Théo. Que diriez-vous du charme du bouclier ? Par contre nous devrions nous mettre par paire pour tester la résistance du bouclier contre un sort.

La proposition d'Harry fut acceptée par tous et quelques secondes plus tard, cinq duos avaient pris forme.

- Honneur aux dames, souffla Harry à Daphné qui avait voulue être avec lui. A trois... Un, deux, trois !

- Impedimenta !

- Protego !

Une barrière semblable à un écran d'eau apparut au bout de sa baguette et dévia le sortilège de Daphné qui alla heurter un morceau de mur. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le résultat était identique pour les autres groupes à l'exception de Blaise et Tracey. Le sortilège qu'avait utilisé la jeune fille avait frappé de plein fouet Blaise et celui-ci s'était retrouvé à terre, les jambes tremblant fortement.

- Tu as envoyé le sortilège avant la fin du décompte d'Henry ! cracha t-il furieusement à Tracey tout en essayant de contrôler ses jambes.

- Et alors ? Crois-tu que tes futurs adversaires te préviendront à l'avance du moment où ils t'enverront des maléfices ? demanda t-elle malicieusement.

Une fois la malédiction levée, les rôles s'inversèrent et le lanceur devint le défenseur. Le résultat fut exactement identique au premier essai, y comprit pour Blaise et Tracey qui subit à son tour la fourberie de son ami.

- Bon passons à autre chose, dit-alors Drago en époussetant son uniforme. Augmentons un peu la difficulté, voulez-vous ? Si l'on testait maintenant le maléfice de découpe ?

- Si je pense à ce que tu penses, alors ça ne va pas être possible, objecta Harry. Il nous faudrait un être humain ou du moins un être vivant pour ce maléfice.

- Nous n'avons qu'à nous servir des tables, après tout le bois est une matière végétale et donc organique, bien que ceux-là doivent être morts depuis longtemps maintenant, proposa Drago après un instant de réflexion.

Chacun se mit alors devant un pupitre et après un instant de silence pointèrent leurs baguettes vers les objets en question avant d'effectuer les gestes demandés.

- Dissilio ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Dix rayons violets apparurent et foncèrent à vive allure vers les bureaux. La plupart des pupitres se coupèrent net en deux, mais d'autres se contentèrent simple de se fissurer légèrement. Harry lui examina le résultat de son propre essai et ce qu'il vit lui fit esquisser un sourire. A la différence du Diffindo, ce maléfice ne coupait pas seulement les objets mais n'importe quelle matière, y comprit la chair humaine, d'où le fait que Voldemort leur avaient expressément demandé de l'apprendre. Avec ce sort, Harry pourrait être en mesure de démembrer une personne d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

- Il faudra que certains travaillent sur ce sort pendant leur temps libre, souffla Drago en analysant les essais des autres. N'oublie pas Crabbe, le mouvement doit être fluide ! On dirait que tu es complètement crispé sur ta baguette à chaque fois que je te regarde.

- J'ai compris, marmonna le concerné de sa voix étonnement haut perché.

- Il vaut mieux, sinon le maitre sera fâché. Tu dois être celui qui s'est prit le plus de Doloris de nous tous avec Goyle.

Tous les deux eurent un soudain frisson leur parcourant le corps à la seule pensée de tous les doloris qu'ils ont subit depuis toutes ces années. C'était assez amusant pour Harry et les autres de voir ces deux montagnes de muscles être terrifiés.

- Bon on passe au suivant, le sortilège de congélation.

- Ah celui là, je le maitrise parfaitement maintenant ! s'enthousiasma Tracey.

Une fois de plus, tous les dix se placèrent devant les mêmes pupitres pour ne pas gaspiller le matériel leur disposition.

- Glacialis Vorago ! s'exclamèrent t-ils tous en même temps.

Les rayons argentés frappèrent de plein fouet les amas de bois et de fer qui constituaient auparavant les bureaux et les congelèrent aussitôt. Face à eux maintenant se trouvaient de parfaites sculptures de glace totalement transparentes. Chacun testa la solidité du bloc de glace qu'ils avaient crées et à la satisfaction générale, tous se brisèrent en milliers de morceaux.

- Merveilleux, commenta Drago. A cette vitesse là, nous pourrons bientôt participer aux raids avec les autres mangemorts. Je suis sur que l'on connait davantage de sorts que les rafleurs maintenant. C'est vraiment une honte que le seigneur des ténèbres se lie avec ces minables quand j'y pense.

- Il faut savoir profiter de toutes les occasions qui se s'offrent à toi, déclara Théodore avec sagesse. Ces minables comme tu dis ne sont certes pas très puissant, mais ils sont très nombreux et forment un excellent réseau d'informateurs et d'espions pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Bon trêve de bavardages inutiles, dit alors Harry pour clore la discussion. Nous avons encore pas mal de sort à essayer et surtout à maitriser jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Vous pourrez polémiquer sur l'utilité des rafleurs après ça.

L'entrainement se poursuivit dans le calme, et même dans la bonne humeur. A croire que pour eux réduire en poussière de vieux pupitres ou les briser, découper, transformer ou même les faire fondre était un jeu. L'idée que ces sortilèges leur servent par la suite à faire de même sur des êtres humains ne les effleura même pas. La seconde partie de l'entrainement fut surtout consacré à d'autres sorts moins contraignant et beaucoup moins dangereux comme l'expelliarmus, l'impedimenta, le reducto ou encore le stupefix. Tous ces tests furent l'occasion pour certains de corriger leurs erreurs dans le maintien de leurs baguettes, la façon de la déplacer dans l'air ou tout simplement leurs appuis.

- Ce n'est surement pas avec cet imbécile de Quirrell que nous apprendrions tout ça ! s'enthousiasmait Drago en envoyant un stupefix sur Théodore avec qui il faisait équipe.

- Espérons que Dumbledore ne nous fasse pas repasser un nouvel examen de nos baguettes. Imagine un peu la tête qu'il tirerait en voyant tous ces sorts dangereux que nous venons d'utiliser !

- Tu crois qu'il les connait ? s'enquit Drago en réponse à ce qu'avait dit son cousin.

- Surement, je te rappelle qu'il est après tout l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque. Le maitre a ses raisons de le craindre.

- Nous devrions ajourner cet entrainement Henry, l'informa alors Daphné en regardant sa montre. Il est presque 18 heures.

Harry regarda sa propre montre et vit qu'effectivement, le temps s'était vite écoulé. Personne n'avait remarqué que le soleil avait déjà presque disparu dans le ciel et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Très bien, on arrête tout ! s'exclama t-il pour interrompre les quelques essais encore en cours. On reprendra ça un autre jour !

Quelques soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre puis chacun reprit son sac de cours pour retourner dans la salle commune. Vérifiant que le couloir était désert en entrebâillant légèrement la porte d'entrée, Harry eut la satisfaction de ne voir personne hormis le fantôme de Gryffondor traverser distraitement un mur près d'eux tout en marmonnant sur un « club des chasseurs sans tête » auquel il ne serait apparemment pas convié. Harry attendit qu'il disparaisse pour indiquer aux autres que la voie était libre.

- C'est dingue, à croire que nous sommes bénis des dieux, lança Drago d'un air suffisant. Miss Teigne passe son temps à nous suivre partout où l'on va d'habitude, comme si Rusard lui avait expressément donné l'ordre de nous filer partout où on va.

- Oh ça me donne une idée, lança soudainement Théodore derrière lui. Et si on prenait cette chatte pour tester nos sortilèges ?

- Et que Rusard se rende compte que son animal de compagnie a disparu ? Très mauvaise suggestion Théo. Il nous faudrait autre chose de moins visible…

Harry manqua alors de se prendre une personne alors qu'il allait s'engager dans un autre couloir et se recula précipitamment. D'abord irrité d'avoir été aussi brusquement arrêté, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la personne devant lui et à sa plus grande horreur, il remarqua que ce n'était nulle autre que Lily Potter, le professeur qu'il aimait le moins. Celle-ci portait une pile assez conséquente de livres qu'elle tenait en équilibre précaire devant elle, et regardait étrangement le groupe lui faisant face, apparemment très étonnée de voir ces jeunes étudiants se baladant dans un couloir où il n'y a aucune salle de cours et surtout hors des heures de cours. Son étonnement se changea alors en méfiance et elle se permit de les interroger sans aucun état d'âme :

- Que faites-vous tous ici ? demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

- On se promène, déclara vaguement Harry en esquissant déjà un pas pour s'éloigner. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ?

- Non, mais vous avez décidé de vous promener subitement tous ensemble dans le château plusieurs étages au dessus de votre salle commune et sans but précis ? J'ai comme un doute voyez-vous.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait douter ainsi ? s'enquit Drago en la lorgnant dédaigneusement. Le fait que nous soyons des Serpentards signifie automatiquement que nous préparons un mauvais coup selon vous ? Penseriez-vous la même chose si ça avait été un groupe de Gryffondor ?

- évidemment. Et ce qui me fait douter de vous Mr Malefoy, c'est le simple fait que vous vous baladiez dans le château sans vêtements chauds alors que les couloirs sont extrêmement froids à présent et surtout avec vos affaires de cours alors que votre dernière matière s'est terminé il y a plus d'une heure si je ne m'abuse.

- Voyez-vous ça les gars, le professeur Potter se prend pour notre mère, elle s'inquiète pour notre santé. Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Harry sous les ricanements des autres.

- Attention jeune homme, ne prenez pas cet air là avec moi, l'avertit sombrement Lily. Je suis votre professeur jusqu'à nouvel ordre, par conséquent tâchez de me montrer un peu de respect. Vos retenues viennent à peine de se finir, mais je pourrais très bien vous redonner une nouvelle semaine en ma compagnie. D'ailleurs j'espère que cette fois-ci vous avez fait le travail que je vous ai demandé ?

Harry se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement comme pour lui indiquer qu'une nouvelle fois, elle n'aurait strictement rien de sa part. Le message sembla avoir été compris car elle fronça encore davantage ses sourcils tout en le fixant intensément.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre salle commune à présent.

- C'est ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire avant que vous ne nous abordiez au beau milieu de ce corridor, l'informa Drago en passant à côté d'elle pour s'éloigner. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi, professeur.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot de plus pour elle et accélérèrent légèrement l'allure pour éviter de croiser à nouveau un professeur. Harry lui jeta un dernier regard en arrière et constata que leur professeur observait chaque centimètre du couloir comme pour trouver un quelconque indice lui permettant de remonter jusqu'à eux et ainsi découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient. Une fois dans la salle commune, il remarqua aussitôt qu'Hermione se trouvait déjà là, mais étonnement, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste envers eux, pas même une parole. Elle se contentait de regarder le feu ronflant dans l'âtre de la cheminée avec un regard morne, presque vide. Ses yeux étaient même injectés de sang, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Alors que les autres se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le fond de la salle pour entamer leurs devoirs, Harry lui se dirigea vers elle en compagnie de Daphné qui avait elle aussi remarqué l'état d'Hermione.

- Hé Granger, C'est moi où tu n'as pas l'air en forme ?

Harry se gifla mentalement devant son manque évident de tact, mais se garda bien de s'excuser pour sa maladresse. De toute manière Hermione n'y fit même pas attention, continuant de regarder les flammes devant elle.

- Tu sais heu… pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, si tu souhaites en parler n'hésite pas, tenta t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus amical. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne parlerai pas de ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit à qui que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. C'est juste que… ce sont des choses que je ne souhaitais pas revoir, un passé que j'ai tenté d'oublier. Ce sont des souvenirs encore très douloureux pour moi, et j'espérais en venant ici les effacer complètement de ma mémoire pour m'en faire de nouveaux, un peu comme si j'entamais une nouvelle vie. Mais avec ce que l'on a fait tout à l'heure, je me rends compte que quoi que je fasse, ils seront toujours encrés en moi.

- Justement, c'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'il ne t'atteigne plus. N'importe qui pourrait utiliser ces souvenirs pour te blesser et te faire du mal, même si ce n'est pas forcément physiquement. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es rien qu'en y repensant. Le plus dur pour toi sera surement de passer la barrière invisible qui te bloque et t'empêche d'avancer, mais si tu cherches au fond de toi, tu trouveras la volonté et la force qui te manquent encore pour y arriver. Nous pouvons t'y aider tu sais, ajouta Harry en regardant du coin de l'œil Daphné qui hocha la tête positivement.

En vérité, Daphné était plus impressionnée par l'attitude apaisante et compréhensive d'Harry que par les soucis que pouvait connaitre Hermione, mais se garda bien de le dire. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir chaque jour un peu plus le garçon a côté d'elle et cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne montrait que très rarement était l'un des points qui l'émerveillait encore plus que tout le reste.

- Merci Henry…, marmonna Hermione après quelques secondes de silence. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me laisser atteindre par tous ces souvenirs, je dois outrepasser tout ça si je veux progresser. Tu es vraiment étonnant comme garçon tu sais ? ajouta t-elle en le regardant timidement. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je pensais que tu étais un de ces garçons de bonne famille imbu de sa personne et méprisant à l'égard des autres, mais je vois que tu as un bon fond avec les gens qui t'entourent. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à présent, que ce soit à mon école moldu ou dans la ville où j'habite, personne avec qui m'amuser, discuter, ou tout simplement passer du temps. Jamais personne n'a prit le temps de m'écouter et de me réconforter, un peu comme… un ami. Mais la façon dont tu agis avec moi… Ça me touche énormément.

Bien qu'Harry restait parfaitement impassible, intérieurement il gémissait. A trop vouloir être sympathique, voilà que la née-moldue à côté de lui le considérait comme son ami. Pire encore, elle le trouvait gentil ! Il en aurait presque pleuré de désarroi.

- Tu m'as permis de me rendre compte du comportement que j'avais avec les gens. Mon attitude était vraiment déplacée, je n'ai pas à empiéter sur vous et sur n'importe quel élève. Je promets à partir de maintenant de redoubler d'effort pour changer.

- Bonne décision Granger. Peut être que dans un futur proche, les gens commenceront à t'apprécier, bien que ça sera extrêmement difficile pour toi d'être accepté par les Serpentards, il ne faut pas se voiler la face.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire et s'éloigna d'eux en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Les deux autres la regardèrent partir d'un air neutre avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du brasier face à eux.

- Granger a raison sur un point Henry.

- Ah bon ? Ne me dis pas que tu me trouves gentil toi aussi !? Bon Sang, si maman me voyait discuter avec cette pauvre cruche, elle me hurlerait dessus.

- Tu es peut être un excellent acteur quand il s'agit de manipuler les gens et leur faire croire n'importe quoi, mais elle n'avait pas tort quand elle disait que tu étais un garçon vraiment étonnant, assura t-elle en lui souriant doucement.

- Et en quoi suis-je étonnant ? ne put t-il s'empêcher de lui demander avec curiosité.

Daphné se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme pour dire qu'elle non plus ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer son ressenti, mais c'était surtout pour ne pas lui avouer qu'elle trouvait chacune de ses facettes merveilleuses, au risque qu'il comprenne qu'elle était raide dingue de lui. Tous les deux restèrent longtemps assis côte à côte face à la cheminée, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- J'ai fait quelques progrès, tu vas être contente, déclara soudainement Harry pour réengager la conversation.

- Des progrès pour ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? demanda t-il malicieusement. La danse, voyons ! ajouta t-il face à son air incrédule. J'ai demandé à Pansy de me donner quelques cours pour corriger mes défauts. Elle pense que je serai à un niveau correct d'ici noël si je parvenais à me sortir le balai que j'ai dans le… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je suis sur que tu seras un merveilleux danseur… Bambi, dit-elle simplement en souriant légèrement.

Le reste de la journée fut relativement calme et aucune situation sortant de l'ordinaire ne troubla le quotidien des étudiants, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas daigné sortir de sa chambre pour assister au repas du soir dans la Grande Salle, mais personne ne s'en soucia. Le mercredi du lendemain eut lieu le match tant attendu par l'école car opposant les deux factions où existait la plus grande animosité. Les cours se terminant à 13 heures ce jours là, chacun avait hâte de pouvoir assister à cette confrontation. Le terrain de Quidditch, de forme ovale et arborant les couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, était pour l'occasion rempli de monde, non seulement par les élèves ayant pris place dans les tribunes des deux virages mais également par les professeurs, les gouverneurs de l'école qui siégeaient au conseil d'administration de l'établissement, mais aussi par de hauts dignitaires du ministère et certains de leurs subordonnés qui étaient tous assis sur de hautes tours longeant le terrain. Autant dire que la foule était conséquente. Les élèves eux s'étaient divisés en deux groupes bien distincts mais d'importance inégale : D'un côté du terrain étaient regroupés les Serpentards et quelques élèves d'autres maisons sympathisants arborant tous des écharpes vertes et agitant des drapeaux représentant le serpent de Salazar. De l'autre, une masse grouillante et compacte de Gryffondors, mais également beaucoup de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles ayant décidés de prendre parti pour les lions. Chaque côté du terrain scandaient des chants louant l'équipe pour laquelle ils tenaient où charriant le camp adverse. Harry et les autres s'adonnaient à cœur joie à cette dernière partie et n'hésitaient pas à chambrer les supporters adverses de chants pouvant à l'occasion se montrer vulgaires.

- Un match de quidditch se passe toujours comme ça !? cria Hermione pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit provoqué par les chants.

- Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit d'un match entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ! assura Harry. Ah d'ailleurs je crois que les équipes font leur entrée !

Quatorze joueurs venaient effectivement de pénétrer dans le stade et tenant tous un balai à la main. Le matin même, Drago, qui était et de loin l'expert en Quidditch avait expliqué à Hermione, même si c'était à contrecœur, les règles de ce sport qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. L'explication fut en elle-même hasardeuse, le cousin d'Harry n'étant pas du tout motivé à lui expliquer les rudiments d'un match de Quidditch et Hermione l'interrompant sans cesse pour lui poser de nouvelles questions sur la dangerosité de ce sport et sur les différents postes dans les équipes ainsi que les joueurs la composant. Le point notable toutefois fut que Granger se fit beaucoup plus silencieuse grâce à cela.

- Hé voici l'entrée des joueurs ! s'exclama Lee Jordan, le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard et meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley. Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir l'équipe de Gryffondor se composant de Dubois, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley et Mclaggen !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans les rangs des Gryffondors tandis qu'Harry et les autres les conspuèrent fortement.

- Et maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard avec Flint, Pucey, Warrington, Bole, Derrick, Bletchey et Higgs ! Le coup d'envoi est sur le point d'être donné… Oui ça y est ! Le match vient de débuter et c'est Gryffondor qui passe immédiatement à l'attaque ! Johnson attrape le souaffle et le passe directement à Spinnet qui fonce droit vers les buts… Oh elle évite de peu un cognard envoyé par Bole ! Outch ! Elle n'a pas vu venir celui de Derrick !

- Mon dieu ! Mais ce sport est vraiment violent ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air outragée en voyant Alicia Spinnet essayer de contenir le flux de sang s'échappant de son nez.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi passionnant ! lui répondit joyeusement Tracey en applaudissant Derrick. Arg… Gryffondor marque.

Angelina Johnson venait de marquer le premier but du match et faisait à présent un tour d'honneur pour célébrer son but non sans passer devant la tribune où se trouvait Harry et ses condisciples comme pour les narguer. Cependant, son petit manège tourna court lorsque Bole lui envoya un cognard dans le ventre, manquant par la même occasion de la faire tomber de balai.

- Excellent ! déclara Drago en applaudissant le batteur sans lui tenir rigueur du pénalty qu'il avait accordé en agissant ainsi à Gryffondor.

Hermione elle, regardait ses amis d'une curieuse manière, ne comprenant pas comment ils pouvaient tous êtres aussi joyeux de voir autant de violence dans ce qui semblait être à leurs yeux un sport. Apparemment le fait de frapper une fille ne les dérangeait pas non plus, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Derrick frappa avec sa batte l'arrière du crane de Katie Bell en prétextant l'avoir prise pour une balle, et aucun de ses camarades ne fit le moindre commentaire pour montrer son indignation devant un acte pareil.

- Gryffondor mène toujours par 40 à 10 ! annonça Lee. Le tir de Flint a été magnifiquement arrêté par Olivier Dubois ! Quel gardien exceptionnel ! Je suis certain que nous le verrons un jour en équipe national ! Un talent pareil ne peut pas être gâché ! Oh mais… que se passe t-il ?

L'attention du public se porta alors sur Olivier qui semblait… se disputer avec son attrapeur. Les buts de Gryffondor étant juste devant la tribune des Serpentards, Harry put facilement entendre la conversation qu'ils avaient tous les deux :

- … Contente-toi de chercher le vif d'or ! C'est pour cette seule et unique raison que tu joues !

- Je te faisais simplement remarquer que tu as été trop lent à réagir sur le dernier tir de Flint, tu as presque failli rater la balle, rétorqua Mclaggen. Oh bah regarde ! C'est malin ! Serpentard vient de marquer et tu n'as même pas fait attention à surveiller tes buts !

Adrian Pucey venait effectivement de marquer un nouveau but, portant le score à 40 à 20 toujours en faveur de l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois. Cormac lui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il était la raison pour laquelle son capitaine n'avait pas arrêté le ballon. Les supporters de Serpentard eux laissèrent éclater leur joie grâce à ce but :

Nous, nous sommes les Serpentards !

Gryffondors, Bande de poules mouillées !

Pour voir notre équipe gagner !

Tous ensemble on va chanter !

Alors qu'Harry et ses comparses entamaient à présent une sorte de danse guerrière, le match se poursuivit dans un climat de tension de plus en plus pesant. Les joueurs de Serpentard se montraient particulièrement violents envers leurs adversaires et leur donnèrent bon nombre de pénaltys, même si les frappes ratées de Dubois à cause de son attrapeur décidemment trop dissipé durant ce match réduisirent l'écart.

- 130 à 100 toujours en faveur de Gryffondor ! Pucey à l'attaque, il fait la passe à Flint qui esquive bien habilement un cognard envoyé par Fred, ou George… enfin bref ! Il évite un autre cognard, fait la passe à Warrington qui passe en retrait à Pucey qui tire ! Nouveau but pour Serpentard ! Oh attendez, n'était-ce pas le vif d'or !?

Tous les regards se portèrent dans la direction que regardait Lee et effectivement, un éclat doré était visible bien que seul ceux ayant une excellente vue puisse le remarquer. Higgs se lança aussitôt à la poursuite de la petite boule alors que Mclaggen lui n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et continuait à reprocher à Katie Bell son manque de réactivité lors du dernier but de Pucey.

- BON SANG ABRUTI ! CONCENTRE-TOI SUR LE MATCH ! ON N'A PAS IDÉE DE METTRE UN CRETIN PAREIL DANS UNE ÉQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH ! s'écriait furieusement dans son mégaphone Lee.

- JORDAN ! SURVEILLEZ VOTRE LANGAGE ! s'exclama le professeur Mcgonagall juste à côté de lui.

- Mais professeur ! Il risque de nous couter le match ! Ah, Mclaggen se décide enfin à essayer d'attraper le vif d'or ! L'écart est plutôt important entre lui et Higgs mais peut-être parviendra t-il à combler son retard !

Malheureusement, la réalité fut tout autre, et après quelques secondes de course effrénée, Higgs parvint à mettre la main sur le vif, faisant ainsi gagner son équipe en lui attribuant 150 points d'un coup mais également en mettant un terme à la rencontre.

- Serpentard remporte le match par 260 points à 130, annonça sombrement Lee Jordan d'un ton presque plaintif tandis que des acclamations se faisaient entendre dans la tribune d'Harry.

- Splendide ! Tu me dois 30 gallions Blaise ! s'exclamait joyeusement Tracey en lui tendant sa main.

- Vous aviez parié sur la victoire de Serpentard ? demanda Harry en voyant Blaise sortir une bourse de sa poche et la donner furieusement à Tracey.

- Pas seulement, on a également parié sur la différence de points entre les deux équipes ! Blaise pensait qu'il y en aurait plus de 200. Tu as encore eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre !

- Oh ça va, maugréa celui-ci d'un air renfrogné. A charge de revanche Davis !

Suivant le flot de Serpentard fêtant bruyamment la victoire de leur équipe vers le château, Hermione elle-même se laissa aller à l'allégresse omniprésente autour d'elle et accompagna ses amis dans leurs chants. Pas une seule fois, les tristes souvenirs de son passé ne vinrent obscurcirent cet instant, seule la pensée qu'elle vivait actuellement un très bon moment, peut être l'un des meilleurs de sa vie, lui traversa l'esprit.

**Chapitre terminé ! Pas joyeuse l'enfance d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? on en verra encore par la suite même si les leçons d'occlumancie ne sont pas vraiment intéressantes. **

**Sinon pour la petite anecdote, je suis tellement mauvais pour inventer moi-même des noms de sortilège que je les « emprunte » sur d'autres fictions. Alors si jamais un auteur remarque une ressemblance, je m'excuse d'avance si ça le dérange ! **

**Par contre pour le maléfice des crottes de nez, je l'ai trouvé sur Pottermore, et honnêtement, j'ai du mal à croire que les première année apprenaient vraiment ça… ça ne sert vraiment à rien :/**

**étant un grand fan de football, je me permettrai d'inclure quelques chants de supporter pour les matchs de Quidditch, histoire de rajouter un peu de Fun ^^, comme ici avec les stéphanois !**

**A bientôt ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut, et désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais pour ce qui ne le saurait pas encore, les vacances sont terminées (malheureusement) !**

**La progression de cette histoire est relativement lente, du moins je le constate. Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 17 et c'est toujours la première année d'Harry. En plus de ça, étant donné que j'ai bien l'intention de faire ses sept années d'études + peut être quelques temps après, je sens que cette histoire risque de faire au moins 60 chapitres… Wow.**

**Maintenant pour ce qui est de ce nouveau chapitre, on peut parler ici de chapitre de transition. Il ne servira à proprement parler à grand-chose, si ce n'est à en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de famille d'Harry. D'ailleurs je fais apparaitre ici les grands-parents d'Harry qui me plaisent bien, en particulier la grand-mère dont vous découvrirez le caractère.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Appuyée contre la porte de chambre, Bellatrix observait l'être qui sommeillait paisiblement sur l'immense lit à baldaquin de la pièce. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais ce spectacle valait bien la peine de rester debout toute une journée. Merlin qu'elle avait attendu ce moment depuis de long mois. Pas une journée n'était passée sans qu'elle n'ait une pensée pour le jeune garçon dormant tranquillement devant elle. Son fils, son héritier, et surtout son bébé était de retour. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il était revenu mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, comme si noël était déjà passé en avance. Le temps avait été incroyablement long depuis son départ pour Poudlard, et le manoir horriblement calme. Sans les cours d'escrime, de musique, et les lectures qu'elle lui faisait sur de nouveaux sortilèges à apprendre, ses journées avaient été bien mornes. Elle se demandait si toutes les mères ressentaient la même chose qu'elle lorsqu'elles étaient loin de leurs progénitures, une sensation très désagréable lui donnant l'impression d'avoir perdu un morceau de son être lui ayant été violemment arraché de sa poitrine. Ce sentiment de manque ne la quitta jamais plus depuis le départ d'Henry même si ses discussions avec lui à travers les miroirs comblaient légèrement ce vide. Aussi lorsqu'elle avait enfin aperçu son garçon sur le quai de la gare ce jour de décembre, elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Néanmoins elle s'était bien gardée de montrer en public les émotions qui la tiraillaient et s'était contentée d'une brève mais intense étreinte avec lui, étreinte bien évidemment retournée. C'est seulement une fois qu'ils furent dans un lieu plus privé que tous les deux fêtèrent leurs retrouvailles comme il le fallait, Harry racontant en détail tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le château, ses diverses anecdotes concernant les cours, les professeurs, les étudiants et en particulier les tensions existantes entre lui et Ron Weasley. Bellatrix écoutait plus qu'elle ne participait à la conversation, savourant simplement l'instant présent. Son fils parlait de tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec une telle intensité qu'elle se rendit compte que l'école lui faisait beaucoup de bien, tant d'un point de vue scolaire que personnel.

- … Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Drago lorsque je suis parvenu à le désarmer avant même qu'il ne m'envoie son sort. Le seigneur des ténèbres sera ravi de mes progrès. Oh et je ne t'ai pas raconté cette fois où j'ai déchiré le pantalon de Weasley ! Il porte des caleçons aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley ! Je me demande ce qui l'attire dans cette équipe : Peut être le fait qu'ils sont tout aussi pathétiques que lui. Et puis…

Leur discussion avait malheureusement tourné court entre eux puisque le jour même, Harry et les autres devaient passer leur petit test pour le seigneur des ténèbres avant que tous ne partent en vacances aux quatre coins du monde. Chacun passa à son tour face à Voldemort et testa pour lui tous les sortilèges qu'il leur avait demandé de connaitre. Dans l'ensemble, tout s'était bien passé, même pour Crabbe et Goyle même si ils subirent comme à leur habitude plus de Doloris que les autres. Harry lui-même en reçu un, mais pas pour ses résultats : Le seigneur des ténèbres était en effet très fâché contre lui concernant la désormais célèbre Hermione Granger. La Sang-De-Bourbe n'aurait jamais dû aller dans la maison Serpentard, et toute la faute en revenait à Harry qui ne nia même pas son erreur. Le Doloris qu'il subit dura un peu plus d'une minute, le temps pour lui de ressentir douloureusement les effets du sortilège. Les neufs autres n'avaient pas réagi, observant en silence le corps d'Harry se tordre sur le sol devant eux, mais tous étaient désolés pour lui et intérieurement chacun se jura de faire payer cela à Hermione, surtout Daphné qui avait eu les larmes aux yeux face à ce triste spectacle. Leur examen se termina juste après ça, et Harry dut sortir de la pièce avec l'aide de Théodore et Drago, ses jambes ne pouvant pas le tenir. C'est dans cet état que le retrouva Bellatrix, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit un profond élan de colère vis-à-vis de son maitre. La punition en elle-même était tout à fait normale, comme le blason de Serpentard était désormais entaché par la présence d'Hermione, mais le simple fait que quelqu'un ait pu torturer son fils plus d'une minute l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle se garda bien d'aller exprimer sa manière de penser à Voldemort, elle n'était pas folle, mais elle gardait depuis lors un profond ressentiment envers le mage noir. Sa colère se porta également sur Hermione qui était après tout la cause de tout ceci, et elle se jura de lui faire payer très cher ce qui était arrivé à Harry par sa faute.

« Si jamais je mets la main sur cette petite conne, Je te jure qu'elle passera un sale quart d'heure » avait-elle assuré à Rodolphus sous les hochements approbateurs de celui-ci.

Les jours suivants furent beaucoup plus calmes dans la petite vie de Bellatrix, même si ses journées furent extrêmement chargées entre ses devoirs d'épouse vis-à-vis de son mari, de maitresse du manoir Lestrange qu'il fallait décorer pour les fêtes, et surtout de mère. Pas un seul instant ne passait sans qu'elle ne vérifie l'état de santé d'Harry depuis sa punition même si celui-ci affirmait non sans une certaine impatience qu'il se portait parfaitement bien. Son comportement l'étonnait elle-même, et à plusieurs reprises elle se questionna quant à son attitude ces dernières années. Sa première constatation fut qu'elle s'était très certainement ramollie depuis qu'elle était devenue mère. Le temps de la sanguinaire Bellatrix avide de sang et de massacre semblait lointain désormais, comme appartenant à un passé révolu. S'occuper d'enfants semblait l'avoir adoucie, l'avoir rendue beaucoup plus calme et modérée. Le deuxième point qu'elle remarqua fut son implication dans les plans de son seigneur et maitre. Les missions confiées par Voldemort ne tournaient presque plus autour des assassinats de masse et des exécutions d'opposants, mais étaient remplacés par de simples espionnages et quelques broutilles sans importance, un peu comme si son maitre la jugeait inapte désormais pour remplir des objectifs plus difficiles. Pour finir, elle se rendit compte que ses aspirations n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Bien que continuant à servir loyalement son maitre comme au premier jour, ses préoccupations avaient évolué. Son univers ne tournait plus seulement autour de Voldemort, loin de là. Sa famille avait maintenant une place bien plus importante pour elle, et son mari et ses enfants passaient avant tout le reste. Il y a encore une dizaine d'années, jamais elle n'aurait songé à cela. Ses aspirations étaient à ce moment là de remplir fidèlement les missions que lui confiait son maitre et de lui prouver sa loyauté pour en retour avoir sa reconnaissance. Maintenant qu'elle avait depuis longtemps rempli ces objectifs, le plus important pour elle était désormais de vivre pleinement chaque instant qui s'offrait à elle en compagnie de Rodolphus, d'Henry et de Cassandre, voir grandir ses deux enfants dans un monde libre et débarrassé des nés-moldus, les voir se marier et avoir à leur tour leurs propres enfants.

« Erk, l'âge m'a rendu complètement niaise. Il faudrait vraiment que je consulte pour voir si je n'ai pas perdu la raison » songea t-elle en réprimant un frisson d'horreur devant sa propre stupidité.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas question de polémiquer sur ses états d'âme mais de réveiller le garçon endormi devant elle. L'heure n'était pas vraiment tardive, mais mieux valait pour lui se réveiller maintenant que de subir les foudres de la femme âgée assise dans le salon un étage plus bas qui saisirait l'occasion de le traiter de fainéant. A son plus grand malheur, ses parents étaient venus leur rendre visite pour les vacances et séjournaient depuis hier dans le manoir. La tranquillité dans laquelle vivaient tous les Lestrange était depuis lors perturbée par les sautes d'humeurs et les répliques cinglantes de Druella Black qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour se faire entendre, même en cette journée de noël. Elle se dirigea vers le lit encore occupé et s'assit le plus délicatement possible sur le matelas afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle contempla quelques secondes le visage d'Harry si semblable au sien et à Rodolphus, et caressa tendrement sa joue tout en rejetant les quelques mèches brunes s'étalant sur elle. Ce petit geste d'affection le fit réagir, et après avoir remué légèrement, Harry finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage souriant de sa mère, ce qui lui arracha également un mince sourire.

- Bonjour maman, marmonna t-il d'une voix légèrement pâteuse en s'étirant.

- Bonjour Henry. Bien dormi mon chéri ?

- Merveilleusement bien, soupira t-il. Je suis tellement habitué maintenant à me réveiller tôt pour profiter de l'eau chaude des douches de Poudlard que je me sens bizarre rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée.

- Alors profites-en tant que tu le peux puisque dans une semaine à peine tu seras déjà de retour à l'école ! assura t-elle malicieusement.

Tous les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Bellatrix ne baise lui baise le front tout en lui caressant le sommet du crane.

- C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir te parler sans devoir passer par les miroirs, dit-elle doucement. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ?

- Ce n'est que la quatre ou cinquième fois que tu me le dis maman, lui répondit Harry en affichant un petit rictus moqueur. Je ne suis pas parti à l'autre bout du monde comme grand père et grand-mère je te rappelle.

- En parlant d'eux, mieux vaut pour toi que tu te lèves et t'habilles rapidement. Tu ne voudrais pas les faire attendre ? Tu sais à quel point ta grand-mère est pointilleuse concernant le protocole. Et n'oublie pas de me vouvoyer également devant elle.

Harry roula les yeux en pensant à sa grand-mère. Bien qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, Druella Black née Rosier était une femme stricte et très autoritaire dont le plus grand plaisir était de critiquer tout ce qu'elle voyait, des meubles aux personnes l'entourant en passant par les repas et les elfes de maison. Rien ni personne n'échappait à son regard perçant, pas même Bellatrix qui était assez fréquemment en conflit avec elle. Les deux femmes se disputaient continuellement, et cela semblait remonter à l'enfance même de la mère d'Harry. L'éducation rigide qu'avait donné Druella à ses filles en était la principale cause, car selon les propres dires de Bellatrix, leur mère ne leur avait montré que très rarement qu'elle les aimait toutes les trois, préférant leur trouver un quelconque défaut à leur reprocher afin qu'elles s'améliorent pour devenir de respectables femmes. Bien que ce sur ce dernier point, la réussite fut complète, d'un point de vue relationnel, il en était autrement. Autant dire que le jour ou Druella avait décidé de finir ses vieux jours en Thaïlande, sa fille crut que noël était passé avec plusieurs mois d'avance. Cygnus Black lui était à peu de chose près l'opposé de sa femme. C'était un homme bien plus amical et jamais avare de plaisanteries, même si ce trait de personnalité n'était pas vraiment apprécié dans la famille. Il savait se montrer comme tout Black qui se respecte froid et dédaigneux en toute circonstance, mais devenait un homme bon vivant et très agréable dans le cercle familial. Harry appréciait son grand père et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Le vieil homme avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue existence et partageait avec ses petits enfants toutes les aventures qui lui étaient arrivées, y comprit les plus gênantes concernant à l'occasion leur grand-mère.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir me réveiller, dit-il en la regardant curieusement. Y'a-t-il une raison particulière ?

- Hé bien, je pensais que tu aimerais aller ouvrir tes cadeaux de noël, mais si tu préfères rester au lit, je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry s'était déjà levé de son lit et était parti s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain privé. Réprimant un ricanement, Bellatrix elle retourna au salon pour tenir compagnie au reste de la famille. La pièce était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé auparavant, et les décorations de noël étaient toujours suspendues un peu partout dans le salon, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer avec soulagement. Druella n'avait jamais été très portée sur ces fêtes populaires qu'elle considérait comme parfaitement inutiles et il lui arrivait de ce fait de faire disparaitre les guirlandes et autres décorations par simple plaisir. D'ailleurs en cette matinée, la vieille dame était confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et regardait avec désapprobation l'immense sapin de noël décoré la veille par ses deux petits enfants. Elle surveillait également du coin de l'œil Cassandre qui commençait déjà à ouvrir ses cadeaux en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attiser la colère de sa grand-mère et contenait avec plus ou moins de réussite la joie qu'elle avait en découvrant ses nouveaux jouets et vêtements. Cygnus, Rodolphus et Rabastan eux se trouvaient actuellement dans le bureau du maitre de maison et discutaient de leurs derniers investissements et de leurs placements financiers, des domaines dans lesquels une femme n'avait nullement sa place selon les propres dires de Druella.

- Henry n'est pas avec toi ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sec en voyant sa fille s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

- Il ne se sentait pas très bien, mentit Bellatrix en se servant une tasse de thé. Je lui ai dit de prendre son temps pour se préparer. Un peu de thé, mère ?

- Non merci, refusa Druella. Ton fils pourrait tout de même faire un effort de ponctualité. De mon temps, même malade, nous étions levés aux aurores et devions être prêts en toute circonstance pour accueillir nos hôtes. Un black digne de ce nom ne doit pas se laisser aller à la paresse, surtout celui qui prendra plus tard le titre de seigneur au Magenmagot.

- Henry n'en est pas encore là, répliqua Bellatrix d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Il n'a encore que onze ans et père peut encore siéger à ce poste de nombreuses années. Le siège appartenant aux Black a encore de beaux jours devant lui.

La conversation se tut quelques instants, le temps pour Bellatrix d'admirer avec Cassandre la robe offerte par Narcissa à sa fille ainsi que la poupée de porcelaine que lui avait acheté Harry en guise de cadeau de noël.

- Votre démarche jeune fille, ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Druella. Votre pas doit être souple et sans faire claquer vos talons.

- Pardonnez-moi grand-mère, s'excusa Cassandre en restant parfaitement stoïque comme on le lui avait appris. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Il vaut mieux, l'avertit la vieille dame. Jamais un homme n'épousera une dame ne sachant pas marcher comme il convient. J'ai tendance à croire que vous avez hérité de cette tare de votre mère, elle non plus ne savait pas marcher correctement jusqu'à ses dix ans.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'empourpra légèrement, mais elle se garda bien de dire à sa mère toutes les belles paroles qui lui passaient par la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry fit finalement son apparition, vêtu impeccablement et terminant de nouer sa queue de cheval tout en marchant dignement vers sa grand-mère à qui il fit un baisemain quelques instants plus tard.

- Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, grand mère. J'aurais aimé être le premier à vous le souhaiter de vive voix mais malheureusement de bien fâcheuses circonstances m'en ont empêché.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'après ce que m'a narré votre mère. Etes-vous encore souffrant ?

- Souffrant est un bien grand mot, déclara Harry en comprenant rapidement le mensonge inventé par Bellatrix. Ce n'était qu'une simple toux passagère que l'on pourrait attribuer à la rudesse du climat. J'espère ne pas vous avoir inquiété ?

- Bien sur que non, assura Druella. Je ne me faisais aucun souci pour vous Henry. Après tout, les Black sont de constitution solide et n'ont jusqu'à présent jamais souffert d'une quelconque maladie. Moi-même je me porte comme un charme.

Il était drôle pour Harry de voir que sa grand-mère s'incluait dans la famille au point presque de se considérer comme une Black de pure souche en allant jusqu'à renier ses origines.

- Je déplore le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas envoyé la moindre lettre depuis le début de votre scolarité, mon cher petit fils, poursuivit-elle en le regardant avec désapprobation. Peut être considérez-vous qu'écrire à votre grand mère est une tâche ingrate ? Heureusement que mes quelques connaissances ont pu me donner quelques nouvelles vous concernant. J'ai cru entendre d'ailleurs que vous étiez de brillants élèves, vous et Drago. C'est une très bonne chose, continuez ainsi. Montrez donc à ces sales nés-moldus ce dont est capable un fils de bonne famille.

- Tout d'abord, Je tiens à vous exprimer mes plus sincères regrets, grand-mère. Il était fort impoli et discourtois de ma part de ne pas vous donner un quelconque signe de vie après tout ce temps. Pour ce qui est des nés-moldus et des traitres à leur sang, je vous garantis qu'ils savent dorénavant à quelle place se tenir en ma présence. Ces parasites profitent des largesses de notre vieux directeur et se pavanent dans le château comme s'ils en étaient les propriétaires, mais mes amis et moi-même les remettons dans le droit chemin dès lors qu'ils franchissent les limites.

- Et vous le faites bien, Henry, déclara Druella avec fierté. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez employé des méthodes pour le moins surprenantes pour écraser vos ennemis, en particulier envers un Weasley avec qui vous semblez être continuellement en conflit.

Harry se rendit compte alors qu'elle faisait très certainement allusion à la blague faite à Ron en compagnie de Daphné. Merlin, cette histoire semblait faire le tour du pays. A ce train là, le Weasley deviendrait la risée de tout le Royaume-Uni. Il se demandait même si il n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer un nouvel ensemble de lingerie en guise de cadeau de noël afin de l'achever une bonne fois pour toute.

- Oh vous savez, je n'étais pas seul pour faire taire cet idiot. J'ai bénéficié de l'aide de mes amis la plupart du temps.

- En particulier d'une certaine demoiselle aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus avec qui tu passes le plus clair de ton temps Henry, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Cassandre en regardant malicieusement son frère.

- Une fille ? Qui est-ce ? Est-elle de bonne famille ? demanda avec curiosité leur grand-mère en se tournant vers Bellatrix.

Sa fille regarda Harry dans les yeux comme pour lui demander si oui ou non elle devait dévoiler l'identité de Daphné, et vu l'air alarmé de son fils, celui-ci ne souhaitait apparemment pas que ce soit le cas. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, peut être à cause de l'euphorie des vacances de noël, Bellatrix était d'humeur taquine et ne vit pas les choses de cette façon.

- Je pense ne pas me tromper en supposant que Cassandre parle de Daphné Greengrass, la fille ainée du seigneur Cyrus Greengrass et de son épouse Éléonore, déclara t-elle en réprimant le ricanement qui menaçait de sortir en voyant le regard furieux et choqué d'Harry. Tous les deux sont inséparables depuis qu'ils sont en âge de parler.

- Éléonore… Ne serait-ce pas par hasard le prénom de ta camarade d'école avec qui tu passais le plus clair de ton temps ? s'enquit Druella d'un ton très amical qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Bellatrix elle-même remarqua le changement de comportement de sa mère, et supposa que cela venait du fait que la conversation s'orientait sur les mœurs familiales et sur de possibles relations futures, sujets qui l'intéressait énormément.

- Effectivement, approuva t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, et vous pouvez me croire mère : sa fille a hérité d'elle toutes ses qualités, tant physiques que mentales. Elle ferait une très bonne épouse.

- Mère ! s'écria furieusement Harry. Je vous rappelle que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis le seul maitre de mon destin, et le choix d'une future épouse ne regarde que moi ! Alors arrêtez de parler de mon avenir comme s'il était déjà tout tracé, je vous prie !

- N'élevez pas la voix sur votre mère jeune homme ! le réprimanda durement sa grand-mère en le foudroyant du regard. Et pour votre information Henry, un enfant n'a pas son mot à dire concernant le choix fait par ses parents pour son épouse ! Alors vous allez vous taire dès à présent et respecter vos ainés !

Harry fulminait littéralement sur place, même si sa colère n'était pas visible derrière son éternel masque d'impassibilité. Néanmoins, engager une dispute avec sa grand-mère était la dernière chose à faire s'il ne souhaitait pas signer son arrêt de mort. Aussi se contenta t-il de s'excuser poliment pour son écart de conduite et se dirigea vers le sapin pour déballer à son tour ses cadeaux.

- Toi je te jure que tu me paieras ça, marmonna t-il à l'encontre de Cassandre assise à côté de lui.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, à moins que dire la vérité soit considéré comme une mauvaise chose, répliqua moqueusement sa petite sœur. Pourrais-tu éviter de te coller à moi ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que les germes de la Sang-De-Bourbe de Serpentard m'imprègnent également, ajouta t-elle tout en ouvrant un cadeau volumineux offert par son père. J'espère au moins que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé dans ma lettre…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard se chargent déjà suffisamment de son cas dans la salle commune et dans les couloirs. Pas un seul jour ne passe sans qu'elle ne subisse les effets d'un sortilège. C'est bien le seul point sur lequel les lions et les serpents parviennent à s'entendre… Wow ! Regarde un peu ce que m'a offert Daphné !

Il tenait dans ses mains un long bâton de bois sombre semblable à une canne au bout duquel se trouvait une poignée en forme de tête de corbeau plaquée argent et sertie d'émeraudes. La poignée pouvait apparemment se détacher du reste afin de pouvoir fixer sur elle sa baguette magique et la ranger dans la tige de bois, un peu comme celle de son oncle Lucius.

- De quoi ai-je l'air ? demanda t-il impérieusement en prenant la pause avec sa nouvelle canne.

- L'air idiot, déclara Cassandre sans lever les yeux vers lui. Tu as l'air surtout ridicule à te pavaner avec ça, cette canne fait plus de la moitié de ta taille.

Harry fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et se replongea dans l'ouverture de ses présents. Les autres cadeaux étaient tout aussi satisfaisant, hormis peut être le cadeau de Tracey et Blaise qui avaient eu la brillante idée d'ensorceler ses vêtements dès qu'il avait ouvert le couvercle de la boite. Se retrouver avec des vêtements roses et violets lui valut une véritable crise de rire de la part de Cassandre, heureusement rapidement écourtée par Druella qui réprimanda durant de longues minutes sa petite fille pour son comportement. Par chance, ses vêtements retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle au moment même ou son père, son parrain et son grand père firent leur apparition.

- Je me doutais bien que l'on vous trouverait ici. Vos cadeaux vous plaisent-ils ?

- Oh oui père ! assurèrent en chœur ses enfants. Je vous remercie pour l'étui à baguette en peau de dragon, il est vraiment superbe ! ajouta Harry en lui montrant le dit-objet.

C'est alors que sa vue se porta sur un cadeau plutôt plat et extrêmement mince qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque là. L'objet emballé n'était accompagné que d'une simple note sur laquelle était écrit « De la part d'Hermione. Joyeux noël à toi, Henry ». Intrigué, et surtout étonné, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le cadeau pour découvrir à l'intérieur... de nouveaux vinyles de groupes moldus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Cassandre en examinant du regard la pochette du disque.

- Un cadeau de… la Sang-De-Bourbe de Serpentard. Ça alors…

Harry fut pour le moins interloqué par ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et surtout en songeant à la personne qui lui avait fait parvenir ça. Recevoir un cadeau de la part d'une personne que l'on détestait était toujours étonnant voir même déroutant.

- On dirait que cette idiote t'aime bien. Merlin, elle est encore plus bête qu'elle n'en a l'air, pouffa t-elle. Jette moi ces horreurs dans le feu, on n'a pas idée de recevoir des cadeaux de la part d'une immondice pareille !

- Pourquoi devrais-je les jeter ? Maman a bien elle aussi quelques disques de groupes moldus elle aussi. Et puis, je ne connais pas ceux-là, ajouta t-il en fixant les pochettes des disques.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors quelqu'un derrière lui.

Se retournant brusquement, Harry fit face au visage curieux de son grand père qui observait les pochettes de disque que tenait Harry.

- Ce sont des… musiques de groupes Moldus, grand père, marmonna t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Hm…, je me disais bien que « Iron Maiden » et « Judas Priest » ne me disait absolument rien. Pourquoi quelqu'un t'a-t-il envoyé ceci ?

Pour une raison qui échappait à Harry, Cygnus n'avait pas l'air contrarié par son cadeau, mais regardait son présent d'un air intrigué, ses épais sourcils aussi grisonnant que ses cheveux légèrement froncés.

- Hé bien, pour être honnête avec vous grand père, j'ai beau haïr du plus profond de mon être les moldus, je dois reconnaitre qu'ils font de bonnes musiques. Mais jamais je ne me lierai d'amitié avec eux, ajouta t-il comme pour se défendre.

Cygnus ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur les pochettes, puis sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, il posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et lui secoua amicalement les cheveux.

- Telle mère, tel fils, comme on dit, déclara t-il en souriant. Tu veux savoir un secret ? C'est moi qui ai fait découvrir la musique moldu à ta mère. Je ne me souviens plus du nom du groupe qui passait à la radio, « Beatles » je crois. Mais ce jour là, ta mère, qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, avait la même lueur au fond des yeux que celle que tu as eu lorsque tu as ouvert ton paquet il y a quelques minutes. Tu n'imagines pas la crise de larmes qu'elle a eue pour me supplier de lui acheter ce disque.

Imaginer une Bellatrix miniature hurlant à pleins poumons et pleurant des litres de larmes arracha un sourire à Harry, sourire rendu par son grand père.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas contre le fait que tu puisses aimer ce genre de musique ? le questionna t-il en se rappelant que Cygnus était un ancien mangemort à la retraite.

- Il n'en a jamais rien su, et de toute façon, mieux vaut pour toi comme pour ta mère qu'il n'en sache rien, le conseilla son grand père. Ne dis rien de tout cela à ta grand-mère, déjà qu'elle désapprouvait fortement le fait que Bellatrix joue de la guitare quand elle était jeune…, ajouta t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil sa femme discuter avec les autres adultes sans avoir écouté un seul mot de leur conversation.

- C'est promis.

- Allez vous amuser dehors les enfants, les intima alors gentiment Bellatrix. Nous devons discuter de sujets de grandes personnes. N'oubliez pas de vous couvrir chaudement, et interdiction d'aller au lac ! La glace n'est pas assez solide pour essayer de marcher dessus.

- Oui, mère !

Tous les deux se précipitèrent vers la sortie, avant de ralentir brusquement devant le regard horrifié de Druella. Bon sang, mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Courir devant elle… Quelle idée. Ils suivirent de bonne grâce les recommandations de leur mère, et une fois habillés de leurs manteaux de fourrure, purent pour la première fois de la journée se laisser aller et redevenir des enfants normaux. Harry passa toute la matinée dans le parc du domaine à jouer avec sa petite sœur, ne rentrant qu'à midi pour déjeuner en famille. La cour du manoir s'étendant sur des centaines d'hectares, la neige y était par conséquent abondante, et les haies parfaitement taillées s'étendant à perte de vue offraient un excellent terrain de jeu pour les batailles de neige. C'est d'ailleurs à ça qu'ils s'amusèrent également l'après-midi, même si leur petite partie tourna rapidement à l'affrontement.

- Stupefix ! s'écriait Harry en lançant une boule de neige vers sa sœur.

Cassandre esquiva gracieusement la boule en tournoyant sur elle-même comme une ballerine avant de sa cacher derrière une haie pour contre attaquer.

- Endoloris ! s'exclama t-elle en envoyant à son tour de la neige sur Harry. Impedimenta ! Furonculus !

- Protego ! répliqua son frère en se jetant au sol. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Cassandre !

- Avada Kedavra ! dit alors une voix derrière lui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour faire face au nouvel arrivant qu'une véritable montagne de neige lui tomba dessus, l'engloutissant complètement. S'extirpant avec difficulté de sa prison de neige, il vit alors se tenir au dessus de lui sa propre mère qui le visait avec sa baguette magique et lui souriait narquoisement.

- On dirait bien que tu as perdu, Henry. Ne t'ai-je jamais dit de toujours surveiller tes arrières lors d'un duel ?

- Tu as dû m'en toucher un mot ou deux, marmonna Harry en dégageant de son visage la poudreuse encore présente. Tu n'es pas avec grand-mère ?

- J'avais besoin de souffler un peu, avoua t-elle, je n'en pouvais plus de ses éternelles critiques. Je me suis dit que passer du temps avec mes enfants me calmerait. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non, assurèrent-ils tous les deux avec sincérité.

- Tant mieux, parce que même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je serai quand même restée. D'ailleurs…

Elle effectua un geste avec sa baguette qu'Harry reconnut facilement pour avoir vu son professeur Flitick le faire en octobre. Une petite quantité de neige se souleva du sol, et après un nouveau coup de baguette, plusieurs boules de neige se formèrent et lévitèrent autour d'eux.

- Je crois que votre bataille de neige n'est pas finie !

Les dizaines de boules fondirent sur eux comme des oiseaux de proie, et c'est sous un déluge de neige qu'ils battirent en retraite en s'enfuyant plus profondément dans le parc, Bellatrix sur les talons. Leur jeu fut l'occasion pour tous les trois de passer un excellent moment en alliant l'amusement au plaisir, même s'ils furent tous les trois rapidement trempés des pieds à la tête, et ce, sans se douter que depuis les fenêtres du manoir, quatre paires d'yeux les espionnaient sans retenue, notamment Druella qui fut scandalisé par le comportement de sa fille. Malheureusement pour Harry, les journées ayant raccourci à cause de l'hiver, ils durent à contrecœur mettre fin à leur petite joute pour retourner au manoir se réchauffer. Ils furent d'ailleurs accueillis par leur grand-mère qui sermonna longuement sa fille pour son comportement puéril et indigne de sa condition. Voir sa mère être disputée était un spectacle pour le moins étrange, mais en même temps, ils venaient tous les trois de passer une merveilleuse après-midi, et même les remontrances de Druella ne ternirent pas leur bonne humeur. Ils passèrent les prochaines heures à se préparer convenablement pour l'évènement de la soirée, et pour l'occasion, chacun avait sorti ses plus beaux vêtements. Harry fut prêt en moins d'une heure, de même que les autres hommes de la famille. Sa mère et sa sœur elles faisaient une fois de plus preuve d'un sens déraisonné de la perfection et mirent deux fois plus de temps qu'eux pour se préparer. Mais la palme revint à nulle autre qu'à la mère de Bellatrix qui mit plus de trois heures pour choisir sa tenue. Toute sa garde robe lui était passée dessus avant qu'elle ne trouve une robe digne d'elle. Tout le monde était légèrement énervé par cela, mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire en la voyant apparaitre dans le salon, bien le contraire : Ce fut Druella qui se permit ouvertement de critiquer à nouveau les choix vestimentaires de sa fille et de ses petits enfants ou encore d'invectiver les elfes de maison l'ayant aidé à s'habiller qui était vraiment trop mollasson à son gout, sans même un seul instant s'excuser pour son retard. Harry et Cassandre n'y firent pas plus attention cependant et préférèrent écouter la nouvelle histoire de Cygnus.

- … L'ascension de cette paroi rocheuse a bien dû nous prendre… une heure ? Mais vous auriez dû voir votre grand-mère, une vraie battante. Elle a toujours eu le gout du risque, mais sur ce coup là, j'ai été époustouflé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que son envie d'en découdre avec ces manticores lui donnerait autant de force. Et quand nous sommes finalement arrivés au sommet, elles se tenaient toutes les deux faces à nous.

- Sont-elles aussi grandes que tout le monde l'affirme ? demanda Harry tandis que Cassandre le regardait d'un air apeuré.

- Pour être grandes, elles l'étaient ! Le mâle devait bien faire dans les trois mètres de longs et presque autant de hauteur. Quand il a déployé ses ailes… Pfiou ! J'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Je me suis demandé à cet instant pourquoi j'avais accepté l'appel à l'aide de ce vieil homme, après tout, je ne gagnais strictement rien à lui offrir mon aide. En plus de ça votre grand-mère était bien décidée à en finir rapidement avec ce problème pour ne pas rater l'heure du thé, et n'arrêtait pas de pester contre moi et mon « incommensurable stupidité » à mettre mon nez dans les affaires d'autrui, alors…

- Loin de moi l'idée de mettre fin à ce récit passionnant de notre jeunesse Cygnus, mais nous sommes attendus ! s'impatienta Druella en le fixant sévèrement.

- Oh, oui excusez-moi très chère, je me suis laissé emporter par mon histoire, s'excusa son mari d'un air penaud.

Tous se levèrent alors de leurs sièges et se postèrent face à la cheminée. Peu de gens appréciaient le déplacement par cheminette et au vu des mines renfrognées de chacun, personne dans le manoir ne faisait exception à la règle.

- Henry, passez le premier je vous prie, l'appela Bellatrix en lui tendant le sac renfermant la poudre.

- Manoir Malefoy ! s'exclama t-il en jetant la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds une fois à l'intérieur de la cheminée.

Aussitôt les flammes vertes l'engloutirent tandis qu'il fut brusquement aspiré vers le haut dans le conduit de la cheminée. L'habituelle sensation d'oppression l'assaillit mais il n'en tint pas compte, trop occupé à essayer de voir les dizaines de salons qui passaient devant ses yeux, mais les images étaient vraiment bien trop flous pour pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit. Finalement il se sentit ralentir au bout de quelques minutes et finit par atterrir dans la cheminée du manoir de Drago et sa famille. Le bruit des conversations se fit aussitôt entendre à ses oreilles, et en regardant rapidement devant lui, il put voir plusieurs dizaines de convives déjà présents, tous habillés dans leurs plus beaux vêtements. Harry eut l'espace d'un instant la sensation d'avoir sous les yeux un arc-en-ciel scintillant, tant les femmes semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour assister à ce bal dans des robes toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres et parées de leur plus beaux bijoux. S'extirpant rapidement de l'âtre, il fut aussitôt accueillit par sa marraine qui se tenait juste à côté de la cheminée en compagnie de son oncle Lucius afin sans doute de saluer les invités dès que ceux-ci se présentaient à eux.

- Bien le bonsoir Henry, le salua t-elle poliment en lui faisant la bise. Je commençais à croire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à votre famille pour que vous mettiez autant de temps à venir.

- Pardonnez-nous, s'excusa rapidement Harry en époussetant les traces de suie sur lui. Grand-mère Druella a mis un temps incroyablement long à choisir sa tenue pour ce bal. Maman était à deux doigts de la menacer de l'y emmener de force et en sous vêtement si il le fallait.

Narcissa lui lança un regard compatissant, elle-même ayant déjà dû avoir à faire avec la manie de sa mère à toujours vouloir se montrer impressionnante et fière en arborant ses plus belles tenues. Les flammes vertes refirent leur apparition dans la cheminée et un instant plus tard, Cassandre fit à son tour son apparition. Elle avait le teint étrangement vert et semblait maladive, mais quiconque la connaissait savait qu'elle ne supportait pas ce moyen de déplacement. Néanmoins elle salua également son oncle et sa tante.

- Cassy ! lança alors quelqu'un dans la foule.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille du même âge que Cassandre se présenta à eux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harry l'a reconnu comme étant Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de son amie. La meilleure amie de Cassandre était, contrairement à sa sœur, brune et avait les yeux violets, une couleur relativement peu répandue qui était innée dans cette famille. La seule chose qui les rapprochait toutes les deux étaient leur beauté, mais au niveau du caractère, elles différaient complètement. Astoria avait été fabriqué dans le même moule que la petite sœur d'Harry et était tout comme elle une vraie petite peste. Pas étonnant selon Harry que ces deux là soient devenues d'aussi proches amies.

- Tori ! s'exclama joyeusement Cassandre en se jetant sur elle pour lui faire une accolade. Je ne savais pas que tu venais toi aussi ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

- C'est drôle parce que Daphné n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce bal et du fait qu'elle danserait avec Henry. Ton frère devait être au courant lui.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Harry en le regardant suspicieusement. A cet instant, il aurait aimé être partout sauf en leur compagnie, mais heureusement, l'arrivée du reste de sa famille lui permit de s'éclipser discrètement avant même de devoir subir les foudres de Cassandre. Il s'éloigna à grand pas vers une table disposée dans un coin de la pièce et sur laquelle était disposé plusieurs petits apéritifs et amuses bouches. En marchant, il examina en détail la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La salle de bal des Malefoy était grande et très belle, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire sur elle était qu'elle était lumineuse avec une omniprésence du blanc que ce soit sur les murs, le sol, le plafond, et même les colonnes doriques alignées dans la salle afin de supporter le poids de la demeure. L'effet était saisissant tant elle contrastait avec le reste des pièces du manoir qui était toutes beaucoup plus sombres. Plusieurs tables rondes avaient été placées tout autour d'un carré complètement vide servant sans doute de piste de danse, et plusieurs dizaines d'elfes de maisons passaient entre les invités en tenant tous un plateau sur lesquels reposaient des verres d'alcool. En se faufilant parmi la foule, il salua plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait de vue et qui étaient toutes des associés ou des amis de ses parents, y comprit le ministre de la magie et sa femme qu'il rencontra très brièvement et avec qui il discuta quelques secondes de sa scolarité et d'actualité, non sans louer au passage l'apparence de Mme Fudge qui en rougit de plaisir. Complimenter cette femme aura au moins le mérite de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son mari et pourquoi pas de permettre à Rodolphus d'asseoir encore davantage sa position de conseiller privé auprès de lui. Il finit par arriver près de la table de banquet, et trouva d'ailleurs Drago à cet endroit, tranquillement accoudé sur le rebord de la table et plongé semble t-il dans une conversation passionnée avec Pansy et Millicent.

- … Non mais vous délirez les filles. Jamais les Harpies de Holyhead ne gagneront le championnat ! Elles n'en ont ni la carrure, ni le talent !

- Gwenog Jones est une très bonne joueuse, contesta Millicent avec colère. Le fait qu'elle soit une fille ne signifie pas qu'elle soit mauvaise, elle en est la preuve vivante !

- Elle est la seule bonne joueuse de son équipe, toutes ses coéquipières sont minables sur le terrain. Elles ont à peine le niveau pour se servir de leur balai pour ramasser la poussière. Père m'a toujours dit qu'avoir rendu les équipes mixtes au Quidditch avait été une grave erreur, les filles n'auront jamais le niveau des garçons. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'équipe de Serpentard : pas une seule fille n'y a joué depuis plus de cinquante ans et nous avons toujours été dans les premiers si ce n'est les champions.

Faire le macho devant Millicent était une très mauvaise idée de Drago. Cette fille bien que timide et introvertie pouvait se montrer très virulente lorsqu'il s'agissait de la condition des femmes dans la société magique. Il en fallait peu pour qu'elle débatte sur leur importance dans toutes les branches et métiers des sorciers et ne se transforme en féministe convaincue. Harry préféra se manifester avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole pour éviter aux deux autres ses interminables monologues.

- Salut les gars, lança t-il tranquillement en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu de leur conversation.

- Ah tu tombes bien Henry ! s'écria Millicent en se tournant vers lui. Pourrais-tu dire à ton cousin que les filles ne sont pas que de simples potiches uniquement bonnes à faire des enfants et à tenir une maison ?

- Heu… peut être une autre fois Milli'. En fait Je suis étonné de te voir ici Drago, je pensais que tu serais avec tes parents pour accueillir les invités.

- Père m'a demandé de rester près du buffet afin de discuter avec eux. Ils souhaitent que je fasse bonne impression auprès des plus éminentes personnalités venus ce soir et que je me montre le plus courtois possible, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il espère qu'en montrant à tous à quel point notre famille est respectable et que j'en suis le digne héritier, je puisse non seulement lui permettre d'établir des contacts avec de possibles futurs associés mais que je me crée moi-même mon propre cercle de connaissances.

- Tu devrais alors aller parler avec le ministre, je viens tout juste de le quitter lui et son épouse. C'est hallucinant comment cette femme s'enlaidit avec l'âge.

- Tu lui as fait le coup du baisemain et du compliment sur son « incroyable beauté » ? J'ai moi aussi dû passer par là. J'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser quelque chose de visqueux quand j'y repense, déclara Drago en réprimant un hoquet de dégout. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué qui l'accompagne, mais nous avons une visite inattendue.

- Qui donc ?

- Notre cousine, Nymphadora Tonks. Apparemment elle serait une auror en formation et servirait de garde rapprochée pour le ministre avec quelques autres collègues à elle. Père et mère n'étaient bien évidemment pas du tout ravis de la voir, elle et Maugrey Fol œil.

Harry regarda dans la direction où se trouvait le ministre, facilement identifiable grâce à son chapeau melon qu'il tenait sous le bras. Près de lui, plusieurs hommes et femmes en tenue officielle formait un cercle de sécurité et regardaient toutes les personnes approchant Cornelius Fudge d'un œil avertit. Parmi eux, il remarqua une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et au visage en forme de cœur qui semblait très jeune, à peine sortie des études et qui devait sans doute être sa cousine. Elle avait l'air très exubérante et s'amusait à changer continuellement la couleur de ses cheveux et la forme de son nez dans une pâle tentative pour se montrer drôle. Son regard croisa alors celui d'Harry qui détourna aussitôt les yeux de peur d'avoir été découvert. Peine perdue.

- Par Merlin, elle vient vers nous ! l'avertit Drago d'un air horrifié.

- Faisons comme si de rien n'était, lui conseilla Harry en prenant rapidement un toast sur la table.

- Hey ! Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas par hasard Drago Malefoy et Henry Lestrange? les questionna joyeusement leur cousine une fois arrivé auprès d'eux.

- Bien sur que oui. Et vous êtes ? répliqua dédaigneusement Drago en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Nymphadora Tonks, mais appelez moi Tonks, je déteste mon prénom. Je me demandais si vous saviez que j'étais votre cousine ? Nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant, et je dois dire que je suis vraiment ravi de pouvoir enfin vous voir de mes propres yeux !

- Vous devez faire erreur, mademoiselle, objecta Harry en se détournant d'elle. Je n'ai pour ma part aucun cousin ou cousine hormis Drago. Peut être nous avez-vous confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas au courant que vos mères avaient une autre sœur ? demanda d'un air perplexe Tonks.

- Une sœur ? Oh mais attends voir Drago… Je crois que maman m'avait dit un jour qu'elle avait eu une deuxième sœur qui s'appelait Andromeda si je me souviens bien, feignit Harry en affichant une mine songeuse. C'est étrange, elle m'a raconté qu'elle était morte il y a très longtemps. Comment pourriez-vous être sa fille ?

Sa cousine comprit alors qu'aux yeux de sa famille maternelle, leur mère était toujours considérée comme une traitresse et par conséquent morte pour eux. Elle-même devait être aussi une réprouvée à leurs yeux mais bizarrement, cela ne l'atteignit pas tant que ça, n'ayant jamais eu à faire avec eux durant toute sa vie. Seule la situation de sa mère la peinait légèrement. C'est à ce moment là que Bellatrix fit son apparition, un verre de champagne en main.

- Alors les enfants, est-ce que vous passez une bonne soirée ? Ta grand-mère te cherche Drago, elle est très mécontente que tu ne sois pas venu l'accueillir avec tes parents lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

- Misère…, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille dans ce cas, marmonna t-il en s'éloignant.

Le regard de Bellatrix se porta alors sur Tonks, et aussitôt l'expression de son visage se fit beaucoup plus froide et moins sympathique. Elle regardait la jeune fille près d'elle de la même manière que si elle avait une bouse de dragon sous les yeux.

- Tiens donc, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Narcissa aurait dû engager un service de sécurité pour expulser la racaille dans ton genre. J'espère simplement que ta mère n'est pas là, cela ruinerait ma soirée.

- Veuillez je vous prie me parler sur un autre ton, répliqua Tonks dont les cheveux prirent immédiatement une couleur rouge vif. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis une auror, et par conséquent une représentante de la loi chargée de la sécurité de notre ministre. Vous n'aimeriez pas terminer votre soirée dans une cellule du ministère pour outrage à un agent, ma chère tante ?

Bellatrix, qui avait été l'espace d'un instant étonné de découvrir que Tonks était une métamorphomage, sembla encore plus furieuse qu'auparavant lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé « tante ».

- Je ne suis pas ta tante, fulmina t-elle en la foudroyant du regard. Tu n'es rien pour moi, comme ta mère n'est plus rien aux yeux de toute notre famille. Vous feriez tout aussi bien d'être mortes toutes les deux ainsi que la chose qui te sert de père afin de laver notre honneur. A l'avenir, j'aimerais également que tu évites d'importuner mon fils de la sorte, il n'a pas à devoir perdre son temps avec toi.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de la légilimancie pour voir que Tonks était folle de rage, ses cheveux et même ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que la plus jeune des deux ne leur tourne le dos et commence à s'éloigner.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à me tromper, Bellatrix. Le fait que vous mettiez des robes à manches longues à longueur de temps pour cacher votre marque vous rend encore plus coupable à mes yeux. Je suis étonnée que personne n'ait encore eu dans l'idée de vérifier votre avant-bras gauche. Dommage que la fouille corporelle soit interdite sans raison valable, je m'y serai donné à cœur joie pour révéler aux yeux de tous votre allégeance.

- Dis un mot de plus et je porte plainte demain dès la première heure pour calomnie !

Tonks se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mystérieux avant de s'éclipser parmi la foule. Par chance, personne n'avait entendu leur conversation, hormis Harry, Pansy et Millicent qui avaient tous les trois observés l'échange avec ébahissement.

- Je me doutais bien que vous mettre ensemble dans une même pièce ferait des étincelles, annonça sur le ton de la plaisanterie une sublime femme blonde en s'approchant d'eux.

Harry la reconnut immédiatement comme étant Éléonore Greengrass, accompagnée pour l'occasion par sa fille ainée qui faisait enfin son apparition. Daphné avait adopté la même coiffure que sa mère, c'est-à-dire un chignon compliqué qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle portait en outre une robe bleutée faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus et s'était légèrement maquillé de telle sorte que son teint d'ivoire n'en ressorte encore davantage. Aux yeux d'Harry, elle était… renversante.

- Eli ! s'exclama Bellatrix de la même manière que sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt avec Astoria. Wow, tu es ravissante ce soir !

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, argua Éléonore avec amusement. Quelques kilos en plus apparemment, mais cela ne se voit presque pas.

- QUOI !? TU N'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE QUAND MÊME ?!... Oh, encore une de tes blagues je suppose ? Tu vas me payer ça ! fulmina t-elle en voyant son amie ricaner.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que de nous deux tu as toujours été la plus mince ? Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu as toujours la même silhouette depuis tes 20 ans ! Ta susceptibilité concernant ton poids tourne à l'obsession. Oh mais, ne serait-ce pas ce cher Henry ? Ta scolarité se passe t-elle bien ? Daphné m'a fait l'éloge de tous vos exploits depuis septembre.

- Très bien, madame…, répondit t-il vaguement sans quitter des yeux Daphné qui en rougit légèrement de gêne.

Leur petit manège sembla avoir été aperçu par les deux mères qui se regardèrent toutes les deux en souriant malicieusement.

- Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Daphné à danser, Henry ? Tu es son cavalier si je ne m'abuse, lui rappela Bellatrix en le poussant légèrement vers elle.

- Je… Oui… Hm hm. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ? lui demanda t-il en lui baisant la main.

Daphné regarda sa mère, lui demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait ou non accepter la proposition d'Harry. Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement et acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que rien ne ferai plus plaisir à sa fille que de danser en compagnie du garçon de ses rêves.

- Avec joie, très cher, accepta t-elle poliment.

Harry prit délicatement la main que lui tendait Daphné et l'emmena vers la piste de danse au moment même où l'orchestre entamait un nouveau morceau. Plaçant une main sur sa hanche tandis qu'il serrait l'autre à hauteur de visage, Daphné elle passa son bras libre autour de son cou avant que tous les deux ne commencent à danser sur un rythme lent.

- Tu es à couper le souffle ce soir…, murmura Harry en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta t-elle timidement en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je remarque également que tu ne m'as pas menti lorsque tu affirmais avoir fait des progrès en danse.

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Je ne tenais pas à te faire tourner en ridicule, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour surmonter mes défauts. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je remercie Pansy pour ses leçons : à force de lui marcher sur les pieds, elle n'arrivait même plus à marcher.

La vision d'une Pansy s'époumonant sur Harry et sa maladresse arracha un sourire à Daphné tandis qu'Harry la faisait à présent tournoyer tout en continuant de mener la danse.

- Je vois que tu portes le collier que je t'ai offert, déclara t-il en regardant le bijou incrusté de diamants qu'elle avait autour du cou. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire la même chose avec cette canne.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Daphné en lui souriant. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu au moins ? Je me suis dit qu'étant donné que l'animal représentant ta famille est un corbeau, il fallait t'offrir quelque chose s'y approchant.

- C'était une très bonne idée. Il n'y a que Cassandre qui n'était pas vraiment intéressée par ça et qui m'a gentiment suggéré cet après-midi de me l'enfoncer dans le derrière pour voir si ma tête désenflerait.

- Astoria m'a proposé de m'étrangler avec ce collier. Elle affirmait que tu m'avais offert ça dans ce seul et unique but.

- Je me demande où elles vont trouver toutes ces idées. On n'a vraiment pas été gâté par le destin concernant nos petites sœurs.

Tous les deux partirent dans un éclat de rire sous les yeux attentifs de deux personnes qui ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de leur danse.

- Ces deux là on l'air de s'entendre vraiment bien, affirma Bellatrix en sirotant un nouveau verre de champagne.

- ça ne m'étonne pas, pouffa Éléonore. Daphné parle continuellement de ton fils sur le fait qu'il soit si merveilleux, talentueux, beau, intelligent… Elle est complètement folle d'Henry.

- Je ne sais pas si les sentiments sont partagés, mais je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup, cela se voit.

- Voici donc la jeune fille faisant battre le cœur de mon petit-fils, dit-alors Druella en s'approchant d'elles tout en lorgnant le jeune couple valsant devant elle. Très jolie effectivement, même si son maintien n'est pas encore parfait. Est-elle déjà liée à un autre garçon par un contrat de mariage Éléonore ?

- Hé bien… pas à ma connaissance Lady Black. Mon mari et moi-même souhaitions attendre encore un peu avant de lui trouver un mari décent.

- Allons bon ! Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Henry est tout à fait le gendre idéal au vue de sa condition, et je ne doute pas qu'il deviendra un gentleman très distingué une fois adulte. Les femmes dans notre famille ont toujours été connues pour être très belle, et les hommes dans notre famille ne se marient qu'avec les plus belles demoiselles du pays. Votre fille remplit largement cette condition. Une union entre nos deux familles serait vu d'un bon œil dans notre société, mais votre réticence viendrait peut être du fait que mon petit fils ne vous convienne pas ? demanda t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus agressif en voyant qu'Éléonore la regardait d'un air incrédule.

- S-si, bien sur que si ! C'est juste que…

- Parfait ! trancha Druella. Venez avec moi je vous prie mesdames, il est temps de mettre toutes les trois en place les futures clauses du contrat !

- M-mais mère, vous connaissez la position d'Henry sur ce genre de pratique…

- Pas de mais ! J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses, et je peux vous affirmer qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Comment crois-tu que j'ai mise la main sur ton père ? Je savais dès l'instant où je l'ai vu qu'il serait mien, et la longévité de notre mariage prouve que j'avais raison ! Alors pas de discussion !

Elle les agrippa toutes les deux par le bras et les emmena à l'écart de la foule, dans un coin suffisamment tranquille pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation. Les deux jeunes concernés eux ne remarquèrent strictement rien durant toute la soirée, préférant enchainer les danses l'une après l'autre, alors qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, trois femmes et deux hommes discutaient à présent de leur avenir commun. Cette soirée changerait dès lors et pour toujours leur destin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut ! Et désolé pour ce retard plutôt long, mais comme beaucoup d'entre vous, mois de septembre rime avec reprise du travail… J'suis déjà fatigué d'ailleurs. **

**Sinon, je tenais à vous annoncer que je commençais une deuxième fiction sur Harry Potter que je publierai la semaine prochaine. Ce sera complètement différent de celle-ci, mais ça devrait peut être vous plaire (un retour dans le temps de plus de… 200 ans, avec un WBWL comme le disent les anglophones).**

**Bon trêve de bavardages inutiles, place au nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le temps depuis cette soirée du 25 décembre s'était brusquement dégradé, et une véritable tempête de neige s'était abattue sur le pays, entrainant d'importantes contrariétés dans la vie de tous. La plus contraignante pour Harry fut sans doute le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir du manoir profiter de la quantité impressionnante de poudreuse dans le parc et de devoir rester au chaud à l'intérieur pour profiter continuellement des remontrances de Druella. Pour les occuper sa sœur et lui, celle-ci leur faisait passer non seulement des tests de connaissances sur divers sujets enseignés à Poudlard, mais leur faisait également subir des épreuves pratiques portées sur les règles de bienséance. Bien que ces exercices eurent au moins comme intérêt de corriger tous leurs défauts, s'entendre dire à longueur de temps que l'on ne vaudrait pas grand-chose si elle n'était pas là eut le don d'agacer sérieusement Harry. En plus de ça, sa grand-mère insérait dans ses habituels sarcasmes quelques petites phrases pour le moins étranges mais ayant toutes pour sujet sa future vie de couple.

« Votre bras Henry, où croyez-vous que votre épouse s'accrochera si vous ne le lui tendez pas ?... Marchez plus lentement ! Votre femme n'arrivera jamais à vous suivre à cette vitesse !... N'oubliez pas de toujours présenter votre femme comme étant Lady Black, puis Lestrange. Si l'on considère que votre grand père passe de vie à trépas avant Rodolphus, vous obtiendrez le titre de seigneur Black en premier, puis celui de votre père. Par conséquent respectez scrupuleusement l'ordre établi. » ne cessait-elle de lui répéter à longueur de journée depuis… depuis noël en vérité.

Peut être l'avait-elle vu danser avec Daphné ? « Quelle horreur » songeait-il. Maintenant elle allait s'imaginer énormément de choses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. D'un autre côté, les torts étaient également partagés puisqu'il avait lui-même passé toute la soirée en compagnie de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne quittant jamais son bras même lorsqu'il conversait avec d'autres personnes. Mais il fallait admettre que la réception de Narcissa avait été une excellente expérience pour lui, et la compagnie de Daphné avait été des plus agréable, mais mieux valait pour lui ne rien dire à ce sujet à Druella pour ne pas subir un interrogatoire sur son amie. Mais pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient plutôt orientées sur l'échiquier posé sur son lit et sur la stratégie à adopter pour mettre en échec sa sœur avec qui il jouait.

- Cavalier en A4, lança t-il.

Le pion soupira, du moins c'est ce que cru entendre Harry à moins que ce ne soit le hennissement du cheval. Néanmoins ils obtempérèrent tous les deux et se déplacèrent vers la case mentionnée, même si c'était à contrecœur. Les pièces dans les échiquiers sorciers étaient dotées d'une conscience, et l'homme ainsi que son compagnon savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient tout droit vers leur « mort ». La manœuvre était pourtant parfaitement claire, et le sacrifice évident. Qui aurait l'idée de laisser son cavalier se faire bêtement prendre par une tour adverse si son propriétaire n'avait pas un plan en tête ? Cette constatation ne sembla cependant pas avoir été observée par Cassandre qui ordonna à sa tour de prendre le pion d'Harry sans plus de cérémonie. Le cavalier poussa un petit gémissement de terreur avant d'être littéralement explosé par la pièce ennemie et trainé sur le bord du plateau de jeu.

- Bravo Cassandre, la complimenta Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tomberais aussi bêtement dans mon piège à moins que ce ne soit justement ta stratégie que de foncer tête baissée dedans. Très Gryffondor comme façon de faire. Tu pourrais aller dans cette maison si tu continues ainsi. Je suis sur que nos parents en seraient enchantés.

- Tais toi, siffla t-elle méchamment. J'en avais marre de toute façon de jouer à ce jeu stupide !

Harry ricana avant d'ordonner à sa reine de prendre la tour de Cassandre, mettant ainsi le roi adversaire échec et mat.

- J'en suis a onze victoires d'affilées pour… Oh, zéro défaite ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune logique ma pauvre. La logique n'est de toute façon pas un domaine où les filles se montrent exemplaires. Je dirais même que vous en êtes complètement dépourvues et incapables par conséquent de raisonner correctement.

Provoquer sa sœur en se montrant machiste marchait encore mieux qu'avec Millicent. Cassandre n'était pas aussi féministe que l'amie d'Harry, mais elle n'aimait pas être dénigrée continuellement sur ses capacités intellectuelles qu'elle jugeait bien supérieures à la moyenne. En vérité si Harry venait de lancer cette réplique cinglante, c'était avant tout pour qu'elle se mette en colère et veuille prendre sa revanche sur lui, même si cela faisait déjà dix fois qu'elle perdait.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Mr le macho. Je vais te montrer moi ce dont est capable une fille ! Tiens d'ailleurs, et si nous augmentions un peu les paris ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Hm… Si je gagne, tu devras être mon elfe de maison pendant une semaine !

- Et si je gagne… Tu devras déclarer demain pendant le déjeuner que tu aimes les nés-moldus et que ton plus grand rêve est d'aller à Gryffondor !

L'expression horrifiée sur le visage de Cassandre arracha un large sourire à Harry qui n'en espérait pas tant de sa part.

- Tu es fou !? Papa et maman vont me tuer sur place si je fais ça !

- Bon d'accord, soupira t-il. T'es vraiment pas drôle, ma parole. On a qu'à dire que tu me donnes tout ton argent de poche pour le mois de Janvier.

- 150 galions… C'est plutôt cher pour une simple partie d'échec, et j'ai mon abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo à payer !

- C'est soit ça ou alors ce que j'avais prévu au départ.

- Ok ! Va pour le deuxième choix !

- C'est dommage, je suis sur que crier ton amour pour un Sang-De-Bourbe aurait été une excellente anecdote à raconter en famille pendant les soirées à venir. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. 150 galions, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, à peine une goutte d'eau dans notre océan de richesse. Il n'y a bien que les Weasley qui rêveraient d'avoir cette somme.

L'idée que tous les deux gagnent en un mois ce que le père Weasley touche en un an de travail le fit ricaner intérieurement tandis qu'il replaçait les pions sur les cases de l'échiquier. C'est à ce moment là que dans un « Pop » retentissant apparut Gizmo, son souffre-douleur favori, qui s'inclina respectueusement devant lui tout en tremblotant légèrement.

- Maitre Henry est demandé dans le bureau de son père, le prévint-il. Le maitre souhaiterait discuter avec son jeune fils immédiatement et a demandé à Gizmo de venir le lui annoncer.

- Et que me veut mon père ? lui demanda dédaigneusement Harry en le fusillant du regard.

- Le maitre n'a rien dit à ce sujet au pauvre Gizmo, avoua l'elfe en continuant de regardant le sol.

Harry et Cassandre se regardèrent dans les yeux, se questionnant tous les deux sur la raison qui pousserait Rodolphus à l'appeler à son bureau. Les rares fois où cela avait été le cas avaient toujours été pour des raisons importantes, la dernière étant de savoir si Cassandre préférait aller à l'école pour jeune fille de Beauxbâtons en France ou si elle préférait suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a de si important, déclara t-il en quittant son lit. Je pense que nous devrons attendre un autre jour pour que tu puisses prendre ta revanche aux échecs Cassy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua sa sœur. Tu n'en as pas l'autorisation. Grand-mère Druella est-elle allée se coucher ? ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers l'elfe.

- Madame la mère de maitresse Bellatrix est sortie quelques heures rendre visite à ses amis. Gizmo ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'elle rentrera, jeune maitresse.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Cassandre qui souffla de soulagement avant elle aussi de s'extirper du lit et de s'avancer vers la sortie.

- Bon puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je vais retourner dans ma chambre ! Gizmo, je tiens à ce que tu m'accompagnes. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps et jouer à la dinette. Ne te préoccupes pas de ta figure repoussante, je dois avoir quelques petits accessoires et des vieux vêtements de poupées qui permettront de cacher ta laideur naturelle.

Harry fut durant une toute petite seconde pris de pitié pour le petit elfe qui allait passer un moment très humiliant en compagnie de sa maitresse. Mais la compassion laissa place à l'amusement en imaginant le petit elfe vêtu d'une robe à froufrou et d'une perruque faisant semblant de boire le thé en compagnie de Cassandre et ses poupées autour d'une table ronde.

- M-mais maitresse, Gizmo doit retourner aux cuisines nettoyer les couverts et les marmites sales…, tenta t-il vainement.

- Pas de discussion.

Tous les deux disparurent dans le couloir, laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre à ranger les pièces de son échiquier aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Non pas que son père était pointilleux sur les horaires, mais l'une des règles les plus importantes qu'il ait appris était d'être ponctuel en toute circonstance et ne jamais arriver en retard à un entretien. Aussi se dépêcha t-il de finir son forfait et de se diriger vers l'aile du manoir qui était réservée à ses parents. Chaque membre de la famille disposait d'une partie individuelle de la demeure qui lui était propre. En outre, Le premier étage était les appartements privés de Bellatrix et Rodolphus tandis que le deuxième lui était coupé en deux à partir de l'escalier y menant, le côté gauche occupé par Harry et le côté droit appartenant à Cassandre. Toutes ces ailes se composaient pour la plupart exclusivement de chambres, de salles de bains et de quelques pièces personnelles et personnalisées en fonction des aspirations de son détenteur. Par exemple, Harry disposait d'une bibliothèque dans laquelle il allait étudier fréquemment ainsi qu'une salle de sport qu'il utilisait cependant très rarement alors que Cassandre elle possédait une pièce remplie de poupées s'étalant par dizaines sur des étagères. De ce fait, personne n'empiétait sur l'intimité de l'autre et les disputes sur les affaires de tel ou tel membre de la famille trainant dans le manoir extrêmement rare. Les seules personnes à plaindre étaient peut être les elfes de maison qui devaient entretenir continuellement cette immense demeure et veiller à ce qu'elle reste toujours propre, mais personne ne se souciait de leur sort. Eux-mêmes se trouvaient très chanceux comparés à d'autres de leur espèce puisqu'ils bénéficiaient d'une pièce leur étant totalement réservées : le grenier. Leurs maitres, dans leurs immenses bontés ou plutôt par souci de ne pas les voir dormir partout dans le manoir, leur avaient aménagé un immense dortoir pouvant contenir les vingt matelas faisant office de lit pour eux, et ils n'allaient certainement pas se plaindre de ce petit privilège. Harry n'était jamais allé voir les elfes dans leur appartement, de toute manière il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant était de savoir ce que lui voulait son père, en espérant que rien de trop grave ne découle de ce tête à tête. Une fois descendu d'un étage, il longea le couloir en direction de la toute dernière porte au fond menant au cabinet de Rodolphus et qui se trouvait dans la tour Est du manoir.

« Drôle d'endroit pour installer son bureau » songeait-il en regardant brièvement l'énorme peinture faisant office de portrait de famille.

Les personnages dans le tableau se tenaient tous le plus immobile possible, affichant tous un air fier et orgueilleux sur leurs visages très fidèle à ceux qu'ils utilisaient continuellement pour tenir à distance les gens qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. Si la peinture était réussie, la séance durant laquelle ils avaient tous les quatre pris la pause avait rapidement tourné à la farce et était encore aujourd'hui un sujet de plaisanterie assez fréquemment discuté durant les repas pour égayer l'atmosphère. Ce jour là, Harry et Cassandre n'avaient pas arrêté de se quereller et étaient incapables de tenir en place, au grand dam de l'artiste qui s'était montré impuissant à attirer leur attention et avait à plusieurs reprises éclaté en sanglot sous les yeux amusés de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ces deux-là semblaient vraiment prendre plaisir à voir un homme perdre ses moyens devant eux, et le sourire narquois qu'arboraient leurs répliques sur la toile donnait vraiment l'impression que c'était le cas. Harry se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers son objectif, les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet dans un silence assourdissant qui aurait donné des sueurs froides à n'importe qui. Une fois face à la porte, il put entendre distinctement le bruit d'une conversation entre son père et un homme dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix mais qui semblait venir d'un pays lointain s'il en jugeait par son accent. Ne perdant pas de temps, il toqua à trois reprises sur la porte, attendant patiemment qu'on l'invite à entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Entrez.

Harry n'attendit pas qu'on l'appelle deux fois pour ouvrir la porte et pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Etant donné que Le bureau était installé dans l'une des tours du manoir, la pièce était par conséquent de forme circulaire, avec une trappe fixée au plafond afin d'accéder aux étages supérieurs servant de salles d'archives. A peu de différence près, on aurait pu aisément se croire dans le bureau que possédait Rodolphus sur le Chemin de Traverse à l'exception de l'étagère à boisson se trouvant sur sa droite remplie pour l'occasion de dizaines de grands crus. La pièce était décorée dans les mêmes tons vert et argent que le reste du manoir et était remplie de chaises et de fauteuils. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'un d'eux qu'Harry remarqua la présence d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'individu en question était grand et habillé de lourds vêtements chauds laissant à penser qu'il venait d'un pays relativement glacial. Il avait l'air très jeune, pas plus de 25 ans, et avait une peau très pâle qui aurait très facilement pu rivaliser avec le teint cadavérique du professeur Rogue. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si cet homme n'était pas un vampire, mais à sa connaissance, ses parents ne côtoyaient pas ce genre d'individu.

- Assis-toi s'il te plait, lui intima calmement Rodolphus tranquillement installé derrière son bureau.

Harry obéit docilement, ne souhaitant pas faire le moindre faux pas en présence d'un invité de son père. Aussi s'assit-il sur l'autre fauteuil juste à côté du mystérieux homme.

- Bien. Henry. Tout d'abord, je voudrais te présenter le Comte Niculae de Transylvanie. Il est un des mes associés d'Europe de l'est que je tiens en très grande estime depuis longtemps maintenant.

L'homme en question le salua d'un simple hochement de tête sans même le regarder, comme si il n'était pas vraiment digne de son attention.

- Nous travaillons en commun sur plusieurs projets commerciaux à échelle internationale entre nos deux pays et avec l'accord de nos ministres respectifs. Nous planchons actuellement sur un projet d'extension des installations de la société « Niculae & Cie » qui produit en masse des chaudrons en laiton qu'elle revend par la suite à tous les pays européens. J'ai dans l'idée d'investir dans leurs équipements afin de leur permettre d'augmenter leurs exportations et de produire en plus grande quantité. J'aurais aimé connaitre ton point de vue sur ce possible investissement.

Harry regarda son père avec étonnement. Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'avait été avisé sur les décisions économiques de la famille, et encore moins donné son avis sur tel ou tel sujet. Or, il fallait justement qu'il commence à s'intéresser à cela puisqu'un jour il devra prendre le relais de toutes les activités de Rodolphus en cours. Il chercha quelques secondes ses mots, ne souhaitant pas raconter des sottises pouvant mettre mal à l'aise son père aux yeux de son associé.

- Hé bien, je suppose que cela pourrait être un bon investissement dans la mesure où les installations de cette société se trouvent déjà en Roumanie. Le marché du bois et de la pierre ne souffrant pas actuellement d'une inflation des prix, les matériaux nécessaires à l'agrandissement des locaux ne seront pas excessivement chers, d'autant plus que les principales sources d'approvisionnement se trouvent à proximité de ce pays. L'importation sera par conséquent peu couteuse. De plus les ventes de chaudron en laiton connaissent actuellement une hausse importante dans le monde depuis cette règlementation internationale sur leur épaisseur qui les a rendus très résistants depuis.

- Tu parles de ce que cela va nous couter, mais en ce qui concerne le rendement, que peux-tu me dire là dessus ? lui demanda patiemment Rodolphus.

- Hm…, hé bien comme je l'ai dit, tout ceci te coutera relativement peu, du moins tu n'auras pas à payer une somme exorbitante pour payer tout ça. Les chaudrons fabriqués par « Niculae & Cie » étant déjà très renommés, nous associer à eux leur offrirait une image de qualité encore plus importante puisque nous avons toujours été affiliés à tout ce qui est luxueux dans le monde, mais également de nous faire un nom sur un tout nouveau secteur que nous n'avons encore jamais investit si je ne m'abuse.

Rodolphus acquiesça brièvement tandis que le comte Niculae ne cessait de regarder du coin de l'œil le jeune garçon à côté de lui qui semblait avoir quelques bases en économie.

- Ton analyse est plutôt incomplète, mais juste sur certains points. J'aimerais à partir de maintenant que tu inclus quelques nouvelles matières en plus de celles que tu étudies déjà. Celles-ci seront très différentes de ce que tu as pu avoir jusqu'à présent mais te serviront autant que les autres dans ta vie future.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Rodolphus fit apparaitre sur son bureau plusieurs volumes épais assez anciens et certainement très compliqués. Harry regarda quelques secondes les titres des livres, et se rendit compte que la plupart traitaient de politique, tandis que d'autres avaient pour thème l'économie dans le monde sorcier et le management au sein d'une entreprise.

- Comme tu peux le voir, le monde magique ne se résume pas à secouer une baguette magique ou à préparer une potion. L'aspect politico-économique est également primordial si tu veux plus tard t'enrichir et faire fructifier tes capitaux, et surtout te faire un nom dans notre monde. Du fait de ta future place au Magenmagot comme seigneur Black et Lestrange lorsque ton grand père et moi-même mourrons ou ne serons plus en état de voter les nouvelles lois, il te faudra apprendre tous les vis et rouages qui permettent à notre système politique de fonctionner. De même, il te faudra connaitre toutes les branches de notre économie qu'elles soient basiques ou non. Je ne tiens pas à léguer à quelqu'un ne sachant pas effectuer une transaction financière ou faire une mise au point de ses comptes tout mon empire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui papa. Je tacherai de me montrer digne de toute la confiance que tu mets sur moi.

D'un nouveau coup de baguette, Rodolphus fit disparaitre les livres posés sur son bureau pour les envoyer directement dans la chambre d'Harry.

- Tu prendras ces livres avec toi lorsque tu retourneras à Poudlard. J'ai dans l'idée que ton oncle Lucius a dû sans aucun doute demander la même chose à Drago. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu écoutes avec attention tout ce qui va être dit dans cette pièce pour te familiariser un peu avec tes futures fonctions. Bien alors, où en étions-nous Niculae ?

- Vous vous apprêtiez à me donner vos prévisions de vente pour les années à venir de vos autres compagnies pour me donner un aperçu de la marge de progression que nous pourrions avoir ensemble grâce à notre partenariat, déclara le comte d'une voix bourrue.

L'accentuation de ses « R » était très désagréable à entendre, mais Harry mis cela sur des problèmes de phonétiques. Les habitants d'Europe de l'est avaient tendance à rouler leur « R » d'une façon encore plus prononcées que la normale lorsqu'ils parlaient une autre langue.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai justement là un graphique récapitulant les prévisions de vente que j'avais établi avec l'un de mes partenaires et les résultats finaux que nous avons eu. Comme vous pouvez le voir, injecter quelques milliers de galions dans leur trésorerie a été très…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'apparition soudaine d'un elfe de maison juste à côté de son bureau. Tandis que les deux autres haussèrent légèrement leurs sourcils à cette vision, Rodolphus lui ne cacha pas sa colère à l'elfe qui en frémit aussitôt de peur.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour interrompre cette réunion, elfe. Attends-toi à recevoir la correction que tu mérites si jamais ce n'est pas le cas.

- P-pardonnez à Gimli son dérangement, mais Gimli est venu avertir le maitre qu'il est attendu dans le fumoir aussi vite que possible, l'avertit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant devant lui.

- Et en quoi cela est-il si important ? Ne pouvais-tu pas demander à Bellatrix d'y aller à ma place ?

- Je viens justement de la part de maitresse Bellatrix. Elle… Elle… Oh, Gimli ne sait pas si il faut le dire devant l'invité du maitre, déclara t-il en regardant à plusieurs reprises dans la direction du Comte.

- Si cela concerne le seigneur des ténèbres, tu peux parler. Mais fais vite, ma patience à des limites que tu as déjà atteintes.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres attend le maitre dans le salon afin de discuter avec lui et la maitresse de sujets privés très importants. Cela ne peut attendre apparemment et cette discussion doit se faire dès à présent, maitre.

Rodolphus soupira tout en passant une main sur son visage, avant d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de tête et de se lever de son fauteuil. L'elfe quant à lui n'attendit pas l'ordre de son maitre pour partir, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de celui-ci.

- Navré de devoir suspendre notre entretien, Niculae, mais faire patienter le seigneur des ténèbres est bien une chose à ne pas faire. Cela ne vous dérange pas d'attendre quelques instants ici le temps que je revienne ? Nous pourrions tout aussi bien reprendre cette conversation plus tard si vous le voulez.

- Pas du tout mon ami, lui assura le comte. Je pense que savoir ce que vous veut le seigneur des ténèbres et bien plus important que de banales transactions financières.

- Très bien alors. Henry, tâche d'occuper notre invité le temps que je m'absente.

- C'est entendu papa, accepta Harry d'un hochement de tête.

Son père s'éloigna en hâte de la pièce, laissant les deux derniers occupants dans un silence pesant. Bien qu'ayant promis à son père de s'occuper du comte en le faisant patienter d'une quelconque manière, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière à employer pour le faire. De plus, l'homme ne semblait pas particulièrement désireux de discuter avec lui.

- Mon père ne m'avait encore jamais parlé de vous, déclara t-il finalement afin de briser le silence. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Mr le comte ?

Le dit comte se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe dans un dialecte que comprit toutefois Harry. Loin d'être abattu par le peu d'intérêt suscité chez lui, il continua quand même d'essayer de briser la glace entre eux.

- Je dois dire que je suis plutôt étonné de voir un vampire dans notre manoir. Je ne savais pas que mes parents étaient en collaboration avec ce genre de personnes.

Là encore, le comte marmonna des propos incompréhensibles pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas appris le roumain. Or, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui eut un rictus moqueur.

- Je ne crois pas qu'insulter le fils d'un de ses associés de sale gosse en croyant que le dit « sale gosse » ne comprenne pas un seul mot de votre langue soit de bon augure dans une relation professionnelle, dit-il en réprimant le ricanement qui le tiraillait à la vue du regard étonné de l'homme à côté de lui. Il serait dommage pour vous de perdre un partenaire potentiel de cette façon.

Niculae sembla pendant quelques secondes surpris par ce retournement de situation, avant de finalement regarder plus en détail le jeune homme près de lui. L'hostilité dans son regard avait à présent fait place à davantage de curiosité.

- Combien d'autres langues sais-tu parler, jeune homme ?

- Je parle couramment six langues qui sont l'anglais, l'espagnol, le français, l'italien, l'allemand et le bulgare. J'apprends actuellement le russe et le roumain, mais je dois admettre que ce sont des langues beaucoup plus compliquées à connaitre que les autres car n'ayant pour ainsi dire pas ou peu de racines latines.

- Pour quelles raisons tes parents t'ont-ils fait apprendre toutes ces langues ?

- Je suis destiné à reprendre les affaires de mon père une fois que j'aurais atteint ma majorité et que j'aurais appris tous les rudiments et les notions qui font fonctionner notre système économique et judiciaire, comme l'a si bien dit tout à l'heure mon père. Vous avez pu d'ailleurs voir qu'il prend apparemment très à cœur ma formation, ajouta Harry en désignant du regard l'emplacement sur le bureau où se trouvait plus tôt la pile de livres. Il possède de très nombreuses sociétés à travers le monde vous savez, et encore plus d'actions dans d'autres compagnies. Il est par conséquent de mon devoir de continuer à faire fructifier ses investissements après qu'il m'ait passé le flambeau. Nous serons peut être amené à travailler en collaboration à l'avenir.

- Tu me plais gamin, lança le comte en esquissant un léger sourire. Je m'attendais en te voyant à un petit garçon stupide simplement obnubilé par la richesse de sa famille et qui ne s'intéresserait pas un seul instant à tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je vois que je me suis avancé un peu trop vite en besogne.

- Hé bien je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous faire changer d'avis à mon sujet.

Au passage, Harry lui jeta un regard perçant qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Le message derrière ceci semblait vouloir dire « à l'avenir, veuillez éviter de m'insulter à nouveau, ou je pourrais mettre un terme à notre partenariat ».

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit mon père précédemment, vous seriez originaire de Transylvanie ? J'espère ne pas m'être trop avancé tout à l'heure en supposant que vous étiez un vampire ?

- Cela se voit tant que ça ? demanda moqueusement le comte en faisant découvrir au passage ses canines pointues.

- Votre teint pâle m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Mon professeur de potion est aussi blanc que vous, mais j'ai tendance à croire que c'est parce qu'il ne sort pour ainsi dire jamais de ses cachots. Vous seriez donc apparenté au comte Dracula ?

- C'est mon père, répondit Niculae. Il s'est depuis longtemps retiré des affaires et m'a chargé de continuer à faire accroitre notre richesse.

- Quelle effet cela fait-il d'être un vampire ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons que les témoignages de quelques sorciers en ayant côtoyé durant leurs voyages, mais aucun récit ou même anecdote de la part des principaux concernés.

- Hé bien, tout ce que l'on peut dire sur nous est complètement faux. Fichu moldu… Toutes ces sottises sur les façons de pouvoir nous tuer ne sont que des balivernes ! Comme si un pieu, de l'eau bénite ou même une gousse d'ail pourraient nous vaincre ! La seule chose vraie dans tous ces racontars est notre appétit insatiable pour le sang humain. Même cette légende sur notre incapacité à sortir à la lumière du jour n'est qu'une histoire à dormir debout !

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous a raconté notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara tranquillement Harry. Il affirme avoir été en contact avec vos semblables durant l'été dernier et en aurait même éliminé quelques-uns.

- Ah oui ? Et saurais-tu par hasard qui seraient les vampires qu'il aurait soit disant tué? lui demanda le comte avec colère.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Discriminer son professeur n'avait en soit rien de jouissif, surtout s'il n'en tirait rien en retour. Mais d'un autre côté, la phobie de Quirrell pour ces créatures pourrait s'avérer utile, et permettrait si possible de s'en débarrasser. Et c'est là qu'intervenait le comte. Il était légèrement pessimiste quant à la possible aide que pourrait lui apporter l'homme assis à côté de lui, mais dénigrer ses semblables pourrait rapidement changer la donne.

- Hé bien, il n'a pas donné de nom précis. Il a simplement déclaré qu'il était très facile d'éliminer ces, je cite «pathétiques créatures impuissantes et extrêmement faibles ». Il se targue d'avoir terrassé à lui seul une cinquantaine de vos compagnons.

- Et où habite cet imposteur !? s'écria furieusement Niculae. Je vais lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Le mensonge semblait être aussi bien passé qu'un hibou par une fenêtre. Faire croire au comte que Quirrell était un homme arrogant et vantard avait été bien plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, même si ce n'était pas du tout voulu au départ.

- Je ne sais pas où il habite, malheureusement. Je vous aurais donné avec joie son adresse si cela avait été le cas. Mais vous pouvez toujours lui rendre une petite visite à Poudlard, même si je vous conseillerais d'être prudent : Dumbledore ne doit pas vraiment apprécier que quelqu'un malmène un de ses professeurs. Je pourrais éventuellement vous aider à vous approcher de l'homme, mais la discrétion est de rigueur.

- Poudlard, dis-tu ? C'est parfait. Il me sera facile en Avril de venir à Pré-au-lard en prétextant une réunion professionnelle. Je ramènerai avec moi quelques amis pour pouvoir discuter avec ton professeur. Je suis persuadé qu'il trouvera notre compagnie plaisante !

- Je serai de mon côté ravi de pouvoir vous aider dans votre petite vendetta, assura Harry.

Tous les deux établirent pendant quelques minutes et dans le plus grand secret un plan afin que Niculae et Quirrell se rencontrent, ainsi que la manière dont cette rencontre s'effectuera.

- Vous n'avez pas semblé particulièrement étonné d'entendre que mon père travaille pour le seigneur des ténèbres, se souvint Harry en se remémorant la petite discussion entre Rodolphus et l'elfe. Vous travaillez également pour lui ?

- Grand Dieu ! Non ! Nous avons déjà un mage noir dans notre pays particulièrement sanguinaire, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un autre ! Lord Voldemort (Harry frémit aussitôt à ce nom) et le seigneur que je sers sont en étroite collaboration depuis de nombreuses années. Chacun a appris de l'autre toutes les ficelles qui font fonctionner leur gouvernement réciproque et se sont jurés fidélité si jamais l'un ou l'autre venait à avoir besoin d'aide pour prendre le pouvoir dans son pays respectif. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre seigneur des ténèbres lors d'un séminaire entre factions européennes. C'était très plaisant quand j'y repense, c'est là que j'ai connu ma femme. Ma condition ne l'a nullement révulsé, au contraire. Elle a accepté de devenir elle-même un vampire. Je dois en quelque sorte la réussite de mon mariage à tous ces mages noirs !

Il gloussa de rire sans retenue, contrastant avec le sérieux qui l'avait animé la première fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. C'est justement à ce moment là que Rodolphus refit son apparition, et au vue du regard interloqué qu'il arborait, il ne devait pas voir souvent le comte Niculae Rigoler de la sorte.

- Nous devons reporter cette réunion à un autre jour Niculae. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a confié une nouvelle mission à remplir dès ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ami. Notre petite affaire peut encore attendre quelques temps. J'ai au moins eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de votre fils avec qui j'ai passé un agréable moment.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le père d'Harry en les dévisageant tous les deux. Je croyais pourtant que vous détestiez les enfants. Je dois admettre que vous laisser tous les deux seuls dans cette pièce m'a légèrement inquiété.

- Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison à cela, affirma le vampire d'un ton solennel. Je n'allais pas tenter quoique ce soit contre le fils de mon ami. Bien alors, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser ?

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Peut être souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la grille ?

- ça ne sera pas nécessaire, ouvrez simplement une fenêtre, je sortirai par là pour ne pas vous déranger.

- Ouvrir une fenêtre ? Sauriez-vous voler, Mr le comte ? demanda avec étonnement Harry.

L'homme se contenta de sourire mystérieusement avant de se transformer sous les yeux abasourdis du jeune garçon en chauve-souris. Sans perdre de temps, Rodolphus alla à la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrit rapidement, laissant au passage entrer un brusque courant d'air froid les faisant frissonner. Le comte ouvrit ses ailes et décolla de sa chaise pour disparaitre dans l'obscurité de la nuit, tout en donnant à Harry une petite tape amicale sur la joue avec l'une de ses ailes.

- Alors ce qu'on dit sur les vampires est vrai ? demanda Harry une fois que Rodolphus eut fini de fermer la fenêtre. Ils peuvent se transformer en chauve-souris !?

Son père se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre vers la sortie.

- Pas exactement, lui répondit-il une fois la porte fermée. En vérité Niculae est un Animagus ayant comme tu as pu le remarquer la particularité de se métamorphoser en cet animal. Les gènes de vampire n'y sont absolument pour rien, c'est en fait une forme animale propre aux Transylvaniens. Seules les personnes apparentées au comte Dracula peuvent se transformer en chauve-souris.

- Quelle chance… Je me demande quelle forme nous aurions si nous savions également nous transformer en animal.

- Il faut te fier aux blasons de nos familles pour cela. Dans mon cas le plus probable serait le loup tandis que pour les Black il semblerait que ce soit le corbeau. Mais tout cela ne reste que de la théorie. Jamais personne dans la famille n'a essayé de devenir un animagus.

Ils poursuivirent quelques instants leur chemin ensemble avant qu'Harry ne monte l'escalier menant à ses quartiers tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à son père. C'était sans compter celui-ci qui l'arrêta d'un geste en posant fermement sa main sur son épaule.

- Je crains qu'il ne soit pas encore l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Il est pourtant déjà tard, et tu as une mission à remplir pour le seigneur des ténèbres ! Je ne veux pas te retarder encore davantage…

- Justement, l'interrompit Rodolphus, le seigneur des ténèbres souhaiterait que tu participes à ce raid afin que tu te familiarises avec les situations en temps réel, que tu sois au plus près des combats pour te donner un avant-gout des futurs directives qu'il te confiera plus tard. Tu te sens prêt à y aller ? Tu n'es pas forcé de venir, mais ce serait bien vu auprès de notre seigneur que tu accèdes à sa requête.

Harry, qui n'avait encore jamais eu la possibilité d'aller avec ses parents effrayer des moldus ou éliminer des opposants à Voldemort frémissait d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir montrer ce qu'il valait aux yeux de son maitre vénéré. Jusqu'à présent, les seules choses qu'il avait pu faire pour le seigneur des ténèbres avaient été de torturer des moldus pendant ses entrainements jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison ou qu'ils meurent de leurs blessures. Rien de passionnant en somme. L'épisode du doloris était encore gravé dans son esprit, et il se sentit nauséeux rien qu'à cette pensée. Avoir déçu le seigneur des ténèbres était la pire chose qu'il ait faite, et il s'était promis ce jour là de réparer son erreur de toutes les façons possibles. Peut être que ce raid était encore une punition de sa part, mais cela lui permettrait également de redorer son blason auprès de Voldemort, et également de découvrir un peu la réalité du terrain qui devait sans doute être bien différente de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors. Le choix fut vite fait pour lui.

- Ce serait avec joie, mais que devons-nous faire ? demanda t-il en descendant à nouveau l'escalier en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

- Il y a deux jours, Augustus Rockwood a été appréhendé par un Auror du nom de Dawlish alors qu'il tentait d'extorquer des informations sur des membres de l'ordre du phœnix à une petite crapule du nom de Mondingus Fletcher qui s'était targué d'en avoir. Sa loyauté envers le seigneur des ténèbres a été rapidement confirmée, et il devrait dans peu de temps passer devant le magenmagot pour être jugé et condamné. Le maitre souhaite que l'on se débarrasse de cet Auror pour faire passer le message au reste de la population que toute personne se mettant en travers de notre chemin sera immédiatement éliminée, aussi bien les civils que les employés du ministère.

- La maison de Dawlish n'est-elle pas protégée par des sortilèges de protection ? C'est un Auror après tout, il doit connaitre beaucoup de moyen de défense.

- Oui, mais grâce à nos infiltrés dans le département des Aurors du ministère, nous sommes parvenus ce soir à désactiver toutes ses protections. C'est pourquoi la voie nous est grande ouverte pour lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Nous avons tous les renseignements nécessaires pour ça, y comprit son adresse.

Ils étaient à présent tous deux dans le hall et virent un petit groupe de personnes les attendre juste devant la porte d'entrée. Harry repéra dans le lot Avery Jr, un homme aux longs cheveux roux et au visage percé en plusieurs endroits et Dolohov dont les cheveux en bataille et la petite barbichette lui donnaient l'air négligé, ainsi que Bellatrix et Rabastan. Tous portaient déjà leurs épais manteaux noirs de mangemort et commençaient déjà à rabattre leur capuche sur leur crâne avant de mettre leur masque.

- Je vois que tu souhaites aller t'amuser avec nous Henry, lança joyeusement Rabastan en le voyant approcher. Tu verras, ça va beaucoup te plaire.

- Un gamin n'a rien à faire parmi nous, maugréa Avery sous son masque. Il ne fera que nous retarder, rien d'autre. Je suis d'avis que tu le laisses ici, Rodolphus.

- Et moi je suis d'avis que tu la fermes, répliqua t-il en mettant à son tour de son manteau. Le seigneur des ténèbres a ses raisons pour qu'il vienne avec nous. Remettrais-tu en cause la parole de notre seigneur ?

Le mangemort ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui tourner le dos en tapant frénétiquement du pied sur le sol pour montrer son agacement. Bellatrix elle fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette un manteau ressemblant à ceux qu'ils portaient et ajusté à la taille d'Harry, ainsi qu'un masque blanc uniforme et vierge de toute décoration.

- Mets ça, Henry. Mieux vaut pour toi comme pour nous que tu ne sois pas découvert par qui que ce soit. La réussite de cette attaque dépend avant tout de notre discrétion.

Harry hocha la tête et se vêtit de la même façon que ses ainés. Le fait de porter un masque fut une expérience nouvelle pour lui, et pas vraiment désagréable sauf qu'il regrettait que son masque ne ressemble pas à ceux que portaient les adultes à côté de lui. Tout ce à quoi il songeait pour l'instant était le fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être un mangemort comme un autre, même si il n'était pas encore marqué par Voldemort. Il pourrait par conséquent mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on lui a appris jusqu'à maintenant. Une fois tout le monde prêt, chacun se dirigea vers la sortie et empruntèrent la longue allée caillouteuse entre la porte d'entrée et celles de la grille. Le vent glacial secoua légèrement leur cape, et la neige tombant drue mouilla bientôt leurs vêtements, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer la volonté qui les animait tous au fond d'eux. D'un geste de la main, Rodolphus fit ouvrir la grille délimitant le domaine, et tous les six passèrent les portes en fer pour se retrouver sur le sentier en terre battue au cœur de la forêt entourant le manoir.

- Accroche-toi à moi, Henry. Nous allons transplaner.

Harry obéit et prit par la main sa mère, même si faire ce geste devant Dolohov et Avery le fit se sentir légèrement honteux. A peine ses pieds quittèrent le sol qu'il se sentit prit dans l'habituel tourbillon le comprimant sur lui-même. La vitesse était telle qu'il ne discerna rien autour de lui, pas même Bellatrix dont il tenait pourtant la main. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il ressentit à nouveau la terre sous ses pieds et se tenait debout dans ce qui semblait être une petite ruelle totalement déserte d'un village. Contrairement au comté de Nottinghamshire qu'il venait de quitter, cette région du Royaume-Uni ne souffrait apparemment pas de la tempête de neige sévissant un peu partout. Pas une trace de neige n'était visible sur le sol et les toits des maisons.

- Bien. La maison de Dawlish est à deux rues d'ici à l'écart de ce village. Toutes les protections ont été enlevées autour de son habitation sauf celui d'anti-transplanage, donc il ne devrait pas ressentir notre présence lorsque nous franchirons les limites qu'il avait mises en place. Des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole, et Rodolphus leur fit alors signe de le suivre d'un geste de la main. Harry marchait entre sa mère et Rabastan et lançait des coups d'œil à la fois curieux et anxieux sur les alentours, s'attendant à tout moment à une attaque. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent fut totalement vide de toute trace humaine, si l'on exceptait le chat qui s'était enfui en les voyant et qui fut impitoyablement tué par Bellatrix par mesure de précaution. Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur une petite rue composée seulement de trois maisons en brique rouge.

- Celle qui nous intéresse est la dernière, les avertit Rodolphus. Ensorcelez les deux autres pour que leurs occupants ne nous entendent pas.

Dolohov et Rabastan s'en occupèrent et jetèrent plusieurs sortilèges sur les deux maisons en question, pendant que Rodolphus lui envoyait à celle qu'occupait Dawlish un sortilège de mutisme afin qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de sa demeure. Une fois leur forfait accompli, ils se remirent tous en marche nerveusement, tous gagnés par un profond sentiment d'appréhension. Même après toutes ces années, les risques n'étaient pas impossibles, et la moindre erreur pourrait leur couter cher. Harry était sans doute le plus stressé d'entre eux étant donné que c'était sa première mission sur le terrain. Sa mère sembla le remarquer malgré son masque et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Arrivés devant la porte de la barrière délimitant la propriété, ils pénétrèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur et se séparèrent en deux groupes : Rodolphus, Dolohov et Harry firent leur chemin vers la porte d'entrée alors que les trois autres eux firent le tour pour passer par derrière.

- Tiens-toi prêt, Henry. La première fois est toujours la plus difficile, l'avertit son père en prenant sa baguette.

D'un simple geste, il envoya un maléfice sur la porte qui explosa en morceau, alors que dans le même temps, une autre explosion retentit de l'autre côté de la maison. Aussitôt, tous les trois pénétrèrent chez Dawlish et le trouvèrent dès le début dans son salon en train de lire le journal. Le vieil homme fut tellement surpris par cette attaque soudaine qu'il n'avait pas eue le temps de se préparer à combattre et avait laissé sa baguette magique négligemment posé sur un fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Pas très professionnel comme attitude » pensa moqueusement Harry.

Dolohov lui envoya immédiatement un sortilège qui le ligota complètement et le laissa se tortiller sur le parquet comme un ver en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Dans la cuisine jouxtant le salon, un duel faisait rage entre l'épouse de Dawlish et les trois autres mangemorts. Bien qu'étant en supériorité numérique, Bellatrix et les autres furent surpris de voir que la vieille femme qu'ils affrontaient avait encore beaucoup de reste. Harry se joignit à eux et envoya un stupefix vers elle qu'elle esquiva maladroitement. Son regard exprima alors toute la surprise qu'elle eut en remarquant la présence du jeune garçon dans sa maison.

- Rendez vous Mme Dawlish ! se moqua Rabastan en lui envoyant un nouveau sortilège. Peut être que nous nous montrerons cléments avec vous si vous coopérez ! Vous n'avez après tout pas à devoir payer pour les bêtises de votre mari !

- Va au diable, mangemort !

Elle résista encore quelques secondes avant de finalement être vaincue par Bellatrix qui lui lança un maléfice en pleine poitrine, la propulsant par la même occasion dans le meuble derrière elle. Son corps fut à son tour entièrement ligotée et amené près de celui de son mari qui avait assisté impuissant à leur combat.

- Bien, bien, bien. Je pensais que ce serait vous qui nous donneriez plus de difficulté Dawlish. Votre épouse est une coriace.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez !?

Derrière son masque, Rodolphus souriait méchamment, et fit taire d'un coup de pied en pleine figure le pauvre vieil homme à ses pieds.

- Pas de question stupide, vieillard. Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi nous sommes là. Rockwood t'envoie ses salutations depuis sa cellule. Petit, ajouta t-il à l'encontre d'Harry, approche.

Le fait que son père l'appelle de cette façon était tout à fait normal puisqu'il ne fallait absolument pas dévoiler l'identité de ses compagnons. De ce fait, Harry ne lui en tint nullement rigueur.

- Très bien monsieur, répondit-il en s'approchant de lui.

- Je voudrais que tu montres à cet homme ce qui arrive aux gens causant du tort au seigneur des ténèbres. Tu vas torturer sous ses yeux sa femme.

- NON ! s'écria Dawlish. Pitié, faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais laissez-là en dehors de ça !

Il eut droit pour toute réponse à un nouveau coup de pied dans le visage, lui cassant au passage le nez. Harry s'était lui déjà retourné vers la forme inerte de l'épouse de l'auror et avait sorti depuis quelques secondes la baguette de Bellatrix. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de torturer des vieilles femmes moldues pendant sa formation, alors une de plus ou une de moins, il s'en fichait complètement.

- Endoloris !

L'éclair rouge frappa Mme Dawlish de plein fouet et la fit hurler de douleur sous les yeux des cinq autres mangemorts qui assistaient à la scène en silence. Les cris de la vieille dame étaient si forts qu'ils auraient pu facilement alerter tout le voisinage. Il répéta son action une dizaine de fois sous les yeux à fois fascinés et émerveillés des autres adultes, comme si voir un garçon de onze ans torturer quelqu'un était la plus belle chose au monde.

- Ton tour viendra bientôt, Dawlish, déclara tranquillement Rodolphus en ricanant devant le visage sanglotant de l'auror.

- Montre-nous ce que t'a enseigné le seigneur des ténèbres, mon garçon, demanda alors la mère d'Harry à celui-ci, apparemment désireuse de voir des sortilèges qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Harry hocha de la tête et pointa à nouveau le corps fragile de sa victime avant de dire calmement :

- Glacialis Vorago !

Le rayon argenté toucha la main gauche de Mme Dawlish et aussitôt, celle-ci se glaça entièrement jusqu'au poignet. Sans perdre un instant, il la lui brisa en marchant dessus. Un petit tas de cristaux rouges se forma sous son pied alors que la vieille femme elle hurlait de douleur pour la perte de sa main.

- Sectusempra !

La gorge de sa victime se fendit aussitôt, laissant ressortir un flot impressionnant de sang inondant le sol et formant une auréole autour de sa tête alors qu'elle laissait échapper des râles d'agonie assez déplaisant à entendre.

- Puis-je la finir dès à présent ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers son père. Mieux vaut ne pas rester trop longtemps ici, nous pourrions être surpris par quelqu'un.

- Tu as raison, approuva Rodolphus. Tue-là. Le sortilège de la mort devrait suffire.

- Je n'ai encore jamais lancé se sortilège, avoua Harry d'un air penaud.

- Il fonctionne de la même façon que pour le Doloris, déclara Bellatrix en s'approchant de lui. Tu dois vouloir la souffrance de ta cible et y prendre plaisir. Il ne faut pas avoir une once de pitié pour elle ou hésiter une seule seconde ou sinon le sort ne fonctionnera pas.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant sur le corps meurtri de la femme de Dawlish avant de se diriger vers son mari et commencer à son tour à le torturer. Les autres mangemorts firent la même chose, laissant Harry seul avec sa victime. Les yeux implorants de la vieille dame rencontrèrent ses yeux noirs, et durant une toute petite seconde, Harry réprima l'envie de simplement l'assommer. Mais ce serait prendre le risque qu'elle survive à cette soirée et que le ministère remonte d'une quelconque manière jusqu'à eux. Non, le risque était bien trop important. Il visa le corps à ses pieds avec sa baguette au bout de laquelle une lumière verte venait de faire son apparition. Pour se donner du courage, il imagina le corps de Ron Weasley à ses pieds, et aussitôt toute la haine qu'il avait envers lui fit surface. Tuer la femme n'était à présent plus qu'une formalité.

- T-tu… tu n'es qu'un p-petit monstre ! Toi et tes… tes com-compagnons vous brulerez tous en … enfer ! parvint t-elle à articuler difficilement.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me garder une place là-bas en attendant que je vous rejoigne, adieu maintenant. Avada Kedavra !

La dernière chose que vit Mme Dawlish avant de quitter ce monde fut un éclair de lumière verte, puis elle s'éteignit définitivement. Harry lui se sentit bizarre dès l'instant où la vie avait quitté le corps de sa victime. Il avait déjà frappé, blessé, torturé au point que son souffre douleur décède de ses blessures, mais c'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un directement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, peut être à la fois un sentiment de puissance, de force, ou alors du dégout. Mais tuer quelqu'un faisait presque partie du train de vie d'un mangemort, et Mme Dawlish n'était que la première d'une longue liste, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Bellatrix qui lui empoigna fermement la main pour le tirer vers la sortie. Il remarqua seulement maintenant que l'auror venait à son tour d'expirer sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- à toi l'honneur, fils, lança Rodolphus une fois dehors en désignant d'un bref signe de tête la maison.

Harry ressortit sa baguette et pointa directement la fenêtre du salon laissant encore filtrer la lumière des lampes à l'intérieur. D'un geste, il envoya un sortilège qui pénétra à l'intérieur pour toucher par le plus grand des hasards une bonbonne de gaz dans la cuisine. L'explosion qui en résulta fut spectaculaire, et une gigantesque boule de feu s'éleva dans les airs là où se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt la toiture de la maison entièrement soufflée par la puissance de l'explosion. Tous les six furent brutalement repoussés en arrière par une onde de choc et se relevèrent péniblement pour constater les dégâts.

- Dis-moi Henry, quel sortilège as-tu utilisé ?

- Le sortilège d'explosion maman, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'obtiens ce résultat là.

- Ne trainons pas ici ! les avertit Dolohov en commençant déjà à s'éloigner. Les Aurors seront très vite là !

- Morsmordre ! s'écria Avery en jetant le sortilège juste au dessus du brasier.

Le groupe se dépêcha de fuir la scène de crime, tandis que la marque des ténèbres faisait déjà son apparition dans le ciel nocturne de cette froide nuit de Janvier. Cette soirée marquait d'hors et déjà un tournant dans la vie d'Harry par toute l'horreur qu'il avait pu voir, très loin à ce moment là de ses tracas quotidien de garçon de onze ans.

**A/N : Donc voilà, Harry vient de tuer sa première victime de sang froid, la première d'une liste que j'espère longue (mon côté sanguinaire sans doute).**

**Sinon n'étant pas performant lorsqu'il s'agit d'inventer des noms, j'utiliserai ceux de sportifs, en particulier des footballeurs pour mes personnages inventés, et ça en fonction du pays dans lequel il vivra. Vous remarquerez peut être quelques noms connus en faisant attention.**

**Prochain chapitre : le retour à Poudlard, d'ailleurs l'année scolaire va bientôt toucher à sa fin (enfin !)**

**A bientôt ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! J'espère que le t'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour vous ! **

**Maintenant pour répondre à la question de Servin (ce qui me permet également d'éviter à l'avenir d'avoir à nouveau cette question), je poste un chapitre toutes les semaines, généralement le samedi, alors… surveillez le site ce jour là pour ne pas rater mes nouveaux chapitres !**

**Sinon je vais commencer à publier une deuxième histoire… Mercredi pour changer. Si vous aimez les Harry ayant un frère jumeau et étant délaissé, alors cette histoire risque de vous plaire. Il me reste encore quelques détails à peaufiner mais elle sera terminée dans les temps.**

**Concernant ce chapitre, étant un mordu d'histoire, j'ai décidé d'en inclure un peu dans cette fiction en mélangeant des faits réels et complètement imaginaires, entre autre ici la période de l'inquisition et la chasse aux sorcières au moyen-âge. C'est un chapitre de transition on va dire, il ne se passera pas grand-chose.**

**Pour finir, je répondrai aux commentaires déjà laissé plus tard, je suis très occupé actuellement, alors désolé au reviewers (pas sur que ce mot se dise ^^).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

- Alors c'était comment ?

- Raconte-nous comment ça s'est passé !

- Est-ce que tu as été blessé ?

- Quel effet ça fait de lancer le sortilège de la mort ?

L'interrogatoire que subissait Harry actuellement dans le Poudlard Express durait depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes, mais pour lui, il lui semblait comme si cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était bombardé de questions par ses amis. A peine le quai de la gare King's cross disparu, Drago, Daphné et les autres s'étaient empressés de lui poser une série de question toutes portées sur son tout premier raid avec des mangemorts. Comment avaient-ils été mis au courant ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée bien qu'il soupçonnait fortement Drago d'être le mouchard. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu en entendre parler en écoutant une conversation entre leurs parents. Toujours est-il qu'il aurait préféré que les autres ne le sachent pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Ce n'était de toute façon pas quelque chose dont on pouvait se vanter… ou peut être juste un peu. Le raid avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours seulement, mais pour Harry, c'était comme si c'était hier. Les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenaient fréquemment en mémoire, comme un disque qui tournait continuellement dans sa tête sans jamais s'arrêter, mais au lieu d'éprouver de la joie rien qu'à la pensée qu'il venait de commettre son premier fait d'armes pour le seigneur des ténèbres, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Torturer et blesser étaient une chose, tuer en était une autre. Il ne regrettait pas d'être allé avec sa famille sur cette escapade puisque de toute manière il serait amené à renouveler à plusieurs reprises cette expérience. Non, la seule chose qui lui donnait la nausée était l'image de cette femme le regardant malgré la mort avec dégout et qui restait continuellement gravée dans sa tête. Harry avait très peu dormi depuis ce jour là, faisant sans arrêt des cauchemars où Mme Dawlish apparaissait fréquemment en le maudissant et en le traitant de monstre. Sa mère, après qu'il lui ait expliqué son problème, lui avait assuré que c'était tout à fait normal et que le premier meurtre était toujours le plus difficile.

« C'est une étape importante à franchir, Henry. La culpabilité et le regret sont deux choses que tu dois vite apprendre à laisser de côté et à surmonter si tu veux un jour travailler pour le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai ressenti la même chose que toi la première fois que j'ai dû tuer une personne pour lui. Je revoyais continuellement le visage de cet homme dans mes rêves qui venait me crier dessus que j'étais une meurtrière et que je ne méritais rien d'autre que la mort. Mais avec le temps, tu oublieras vite tout ça. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et puis, elle n'avait certainement pas tué cet homme à l'âge de onze ans seulement. Ce n'était surement pas quelque chose à faire pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, mais lui l'avait fait. Il en était arrivé au point qu'il ne parvenait même plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit sans boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le gout était peut être infect, mais au moins il n'avait plus à se plaindre des hurlements de Mme Dawlish. Mieux valait cependant ne pas devenir accro à cette potion ou il lui serait à l'avenir impossible de dormir de lui-même.

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ? s'enquit Drago avec impatience.

Lui et les autres étaient là à le regarder comme si il était devenu quelque chose de fabuleux, un être incroyable venant d'accomplir une prouesse qu'ils aimeraient au plus vite tenter également. S'ils savaient… Harry eut l'impression à ce moment là qu'il était sur une autre planète qu'eux, un peu comme si le fait d'avoir éliminé cette femme venait de le propulser brutalement dans le monde des adultes alors que ses amis eux en étaient encore au stade de l'enfance, de l'insouciance. Merlin, si il savait ce que l'on ressentait après voir fait ça, peut être ne seraient-ils pas tous aussi impatient à vouloir mettre en pratique ce qu'on leur avait appris.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ? demanda soudainement Daphné d'une voix où l'on pouvait aisément percer de l'inquiétude.

Elle devait surement avoir perçu son silence comme étant peu engageant au vue de la conversation qu'ils avaient. Peut être même avait-elle compris que ce qu'il avait fait ne lui plaisait pas forcément. C'était bien là l'une des qualités qu'appréciait le plus Harry chez elle : son empathie. Elle savait avant quiconque quand quelqu'un n'allait pas bien où que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle était également très compréhensive et toujours à l'écoute des autres pour les écouter raconter leurs malheurs. De tous les dix, elle était certainement la plus mature du lot, d'autant plus qu'elle ne perdait jamais son temps dans des choses futiles et préférait discuter de sujets bien plus sérieux à l'inverse des trois autres filles. Par conséquent lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête depuis cette nuit de l'après nouvel-an serait logique. Elle ne le jugerait d'aucune manière et peut être parviendrait-elle à le raisonner correctement. Se débarrasser de sa compassion et de son regret était la première chose à faire, et elle pourrait l'aider.

- Non, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas bien dormi depuis ce jour là. Je crois que ça me travaille énormément.

- Si tu veux en discuter, tu sais que je suis là, lui assura t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je sais. Je vous en parlerai plus tard si vous le voulez bien, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers les autres. Je ne vous épargnerai aucun détail, pas même lorsque j'ai fait exploser la maison de Dawlish.

- C'était toi ? s'étonna Théodore en sortant de sa poche la gazette du sorcier mentionnant l'attaque des mangemorts. Ils ont pourtant parlé d'une fuite de gaz ayant entrainé cette explosion !

- Hé bien, peut être que mon sortilège a entrainé cette fuite de gaz, déclara t-il simplement. Passe moi la gazette, j'ai envie de relire cet article.

Théodore lui tendit le journal qu'Harry prit tout en le remerciant avant de l'ouvrir à la page traitant de cette attaque. Le haut de la page montrait les restes de ce qui avait été autrefois la maison de l'auror Dawlish tandis que bon nombre de ses collègues et d'autres membres du ministère s'affairaient autour des ruines fumantes sous les yeux des reporters prenant en photo le lieu du meurtre.

- « _Nouvelle attaque de mangemorts : Un auror et sa femme sauvagement assassinés chez eux ! Personne n'est à l'abri !_ ». Plutôt dramatique leur titre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il faudrait que papa baisse le salaire de l'idiot ayant écrit ce torchon si c'est pour qu'il nous ponde des phrases d'accroches pareilles.

_« Dans une brève allocution du ministre de la magie, la communauté magique doit être mise au courant des terribles évènements ayant eu lieu le soir du 1er janvier peu avant minuit. En effet, alors que bon nombre de familles fêtaient encore l'arrivée de la nouvelle année en espérant que celle-ci verrait la fin de toute cette violence au sein de notre communauté, l'une d'entre elles a terminé sa soirée d'une bien triste manière. Nous sommes aux regrets de vous annoncer que l'Auror Duncan Dawlish et son épouse ont été retrouvés sauvagement assassinés dans leur maison par ce qui semble être un raid orchestré par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. _

_« Il ne fait aucun doute que cette attaque a été commise par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui » a déclaré le ministre le lendemain même en conférence de presse. « Je peux vous assurer que ce crime ne restera pas impuni et que les coupables seront rapidement retrouvés et arrêtés. »_

_Il n'empêche que vous, chers lecteurs, êtes en droit de vous poser des questions quant à la protection offerte par le ministère concernant ses témoins dans des affaires criminelles. Rappelons que Dawlish avait arrêté quelques jours plus tôt un mangemort alors que celui-ci agressait une autre personne. Il ne fait aucun doute à nos yeux que le regretté Dawlish a été la cible d'une vendetta à son encontre en représailles. _

_« Il est encore trop tôt pour affirmer ça, mais c'est l'une des pistes privilégiées par le département des aurors chargé de l'enquête » avait répondu Mr Fudge avant de répondre rapidement à une autre question._

_Pourtant, selon l'article 45-3 du code pénal de la sorcellerie, Toute personne faisant office de témoin dans une affaire criminelle se doit d'être protégée de la meilleure des façons par le ministère afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Le ministère aurait-il donc échoué dans son œuvre ? Est-il incapable d'assurer la défense de ses citoyens ? Dénoncer un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui reviendrait-il désormais à signer son arrêt de mort ? Tant de questions qui restent pour l'instant sans réponse. Nous espérons simplement que le ministère agira désormais dans l'intérêt de tous et prendra à cœur de protéger efficacement ses concitoyens. »_

Harry replia le journal et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner très brièvement. La psychose allait bientôt s'installer dans chaque foyer sorcier du Royaume-Uni, et tous craindraient encore davantage pour leurs vies à présent que la délation signifiait comme le disait si bien le journaliste « l'arrêt de mort ». Même les aurors à présent n'étaient à l'abri de représailles si jamais ils arrêtaient un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était leur lot de souffrances après tout, et il était tout à fait normal selon Harry que des gens commettent des exactions pour venger un proche condamné. Lui-même irait personnellement éliminer toute personne s'en prenant à sa famille, qu'il soit du ministère ou non.

- L'article ne mentionne aucun détail concernant leur mise à mort, déclara Drago en jetant lui aussi un coup d'œil à l'article. Comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

- Pour faire simple, Dawlish a rapidement été maitrisé. C'est sa femme qui a causé davantage de problèmes. Nous avons dû nous mettre à quatre contre elle pour la terrasser. Ensuite, mes parents ont voulu que je donne une petite leçon à l'auror pour lui faire regretter d'avoir arrêté Rockwood, alors j'ai dû m'en prendre à elle. Je vous raconterai en détail ce qui s'est passé plus tard, dans un endroit où l'on ne risque pas d'entendre notre conversation.

Ses amis hochèrent simplement leur tête avant de tous retourner à leurs occupations. Harry lui-même préférait grandement regarder la pluie s'abattre sur la fenêtre de leur compartiment, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment distrayant, plutôt que de se rappeler de cette triste nuit. Il était encore trop tôt selon lui pour ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Mais dans quelques jours peut être, il leur expliquera joyeusement ce qu'il a fait chez les Dawlish.

- Alors au fait, comment s'est déroulé le bal organisé par ta mère, Drago ? demanda au bout d'un certain temps Blaise.

- C'était à la fois ennuyant et très divertissant. Ennuyant car il n'y avait pour ainsi dire que des vieux croulants ne parlant que de politique et de leurs placements financiers dans des entreprises au quatre coins du monde, et divertissant parce que ma mère avait invité un clown à se joindre à notre petite festivité.

- Un clown ? De quoi tu parles, Dray ?

- Allons Henry, je te parle d'une personne ayant la capacité de changer la couleur de ses cheveux à volonté, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Ah ! Elle ! Par Circé, cette idiote a été ridicule jusqu'au bout.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Harry, Daphné et Drago racontèrent aux autres toutes les situations dans lesquelles était intervenue Tonks et où elle finissait généralement par être la risée de toute l'assistance. Se souvenir de ces joyeux moments eut au moins le mérite de dissiper les sombres pensées d'Harry et de détourner la conversation sur un sujet bien plus gaie que ce à quoi il était confronté pour l'instant.

- … Et alors, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui est arrivé, déclara Drago en réprimant le fou rire qui le menaçait. J'étais tranquillement installé sur ma chaise à regarder Henry et Daphné valser sans discontinuer sur la piste de danse tout en écoutant Millicent déblatérer continuellement sur le droit des femmes dans notre société…

L'anecdote arracha un petit sourire à la concernée tandis qu'elle se tortillait de gène sur son siège, mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Mes parents et le ministre ainsi que son épouse faisait la même chose à proximité d'eux sous l'œil bien évidemment vigilant des Auros chargé de leur protection. A un moment donné, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais notre chère cousine s'est avancée vers le ministre pour apparemment lui dire quelque chose. Ça devait être assez important pour qu'elle interrompe de la sorte leur danse, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a jamais pu lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? s'enquit Tracey en le lorgnant avec amusement.

Ceux présent durant le bal ricanèrent légèrement à ce souvenir, notamment Harry qui avait été à quelques mètres à peine et qui en avait encore les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en y repensant.

- Hé bien, Tonks est apparemment très maladroite et elle a cassé énormément de choses durant ce diner comme des assiettes, des verres, des vases… Mais ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle pouvait facilement se prendre dans les pieds de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a cependant pas échappé à ma mère qui a volontairement mis son pied sur sa route pendant qu'elle dansait pour la faire chuter. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce trait de personnalité à bien y réfléchir, mais c'était vraiment amusant ! Toujours est-il que Tonks a bien évidemment chuté non sans au passage se retenir à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main.

A ce stade, Drago fut pris d'un irrésistible fou rire et ne put continuer son récit. Harry choisit ce moment pour poursuivre l'histoire en ayant lui-même envie d'en rigoler encore.

- Elle s'est accrochée à la robe de Mme Fudge en glissant et l'a complètement déchiré jusqu'au niveau des hanches. Tout le monde a pu voir la jolie culotte de cheval de l'épouse de Cornelius ! C'était un grand moment de solitude pour elle, même l'orchestre s'est arrêté de jouer pour regarder ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite quelqu'un a commencé à rigoler très bruyamment et tout le monde a suivi, même les elfes de maison alors que Fudge et sa femme étaient rouges de honte. Mais le pire je pense c'était bien pour Tonks qui était restée affalée par terre en espérant peut être qu'elle pourrait disparaitre sous le carrelage. Elle s'est prit un sacré savon de la part du ministre qui lui a hurlé dessus pendant au moins dix minutes pendant que sa femme prenait déjà la fuite dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle.

- Brrr, j'ai eu pitié pour elle, ajouta Daphné en soupirant. Tous ces gens qui la regardait en se moquant et qui formaient un cercle autour d'elle et du ministre comme si ils étaient tous les deux des bêtes de foire. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place !

- Le pire, renchérit Drago en essayant de calmer son rire, c'est le petit commentaire de ma mère une fois que le ministre en avait fini avec elle : « Ma pauvre Nymphadora, comme je vous plains ! Il doit être si difficile pour vous d'avoir hérité des gros pieds plats de votre père. Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois que vous nous faites la grâce de votre visite, je m'arrangerai pour faire des allées de deux mètres de large pour vous ! »

- C'est drôle, j'aurais plutôt imaginé ta mère lui disant ce genre de choses, déclara Tracey à Harry.

- Moi aussi, mais en fait, je ne l'ai presque pas vu de la soirée pour tout te dire. Les rares fois ou je l'ai vu, elle était avec notre grand-mère et les parents de Daphné dans un coin de la salle à discuter.

Harry ne se doutait absolument pas que les messes basses ayant eu lieu avec les parents de Daphné le concernait lui ainsi que son ami, et qu'elles avaient pour sujet principal les termes du contrat de mariage qui allait bientôt les lier tous les deux, autrement il aurait certainement fait un scandale à l'encontre de sa famille une fois de retour chez eux. Les règles de bienséance n'autorisant bien évidemment pas d'hurler sur ses parents en public, il ne se serait jamais donné la peine de les invectiver durant ce diner mondain.

- Mes parents agissaient bizarrement avec moi depuis ce soir là, ajouta Daphné pensivement. Ma mère me donnait continuellement des conseils de beauté et prévoyait des séances de Shopping à faire durant nos prochaines vacances pour renouveler ma garde robe alors que mon père lui me certifiait continuellement que mon avenir s'annonçait radieux.

- Merveilleux, on dirait que nos parents se sont donné le mot pour décider de notre futur, sauf que pour moi cela concerne toutes les entreprises dans lesquelles nous avons investi et que je serai chargé à court terme de faire développer et fructifier, soupira Harry en sortant de sa malle un épais volume dont le titre « Devenez aussi bon qu'un Gobelin en affaire » laissait facilement présager de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Toi aussi tu dois lire cette encyclopédie !? s'offusqua Drago en prenant un air blasé. Merlin, nos parents croient vraiment que nous passons nos vies dans les bouquins !

Harry se contenta d'hausser ses épaules avant de se plonger dans le livre qu'il lisait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. La lecture était fastidieuse et ennuyante, et les textes remplis de termes compliqués et de chiffres dont il ne comprenait pas la signification au premier abord, mais il fallait admettre que le monde de la finance était un univers encore inconnu pour lui et qui s'avèrerait très important pour son avenir, lui-même en étant conscient.

- « _L'investissement correspond à l'acquisition des moyens durables dont l'entreprise a besoin pour assurer ou améliorer son fonctionnement et accroitre ainsi ses recettes. Une entreprise investit donc à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de renouveler, augmenter ou moderniser ses moyens. Il existe deux types d'investissement connu jusqu'à présent qui sont…_ _»_

- Blablabla, l'interrompit son cousin. Honnêtement Henry, tu me casses les oreilles avec ça. Tu ne peux pas au moins le réciter dans ta tête ?

- Je n'y peux absolument rien si la meilleure façon pour moi d'apprendre et de lire à voix basse. Je n'ai pas une mémoire eidétique comme toi qui me permet de retenir des tonnes et des tonnes d'informations simplement en regardant une page de livre, répliqua amèrement Harry avant de se replonger dans son livre en maugréant.

Tandis qu'il énonçait les formules et autres joyeusetés présentes dans son livre, son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur Théodore qui était lui aussi plongé une nouvelle fois dans un manuel. Non pas que cette image soit plus inhabituelle que d'habitude, Théo étant considéré comme l'intellectuel du groupe, mais la petite nouveauté d'avant les vacances était le léger bleu qu'il arborait au coin de l'œil et qu'il avait tenté vainement de cacher avec le maquillage de sa défunte mère. C'était un fait établi de tous que leur ami était battu par son père continuellement pour des broutilles sans intérêt pour le commun des mortels mais qui avait toute leur importance pour Brodus Nott, pouvant aller jusqu'à une simple mèche de cheveux mal coiffée. La situation de Théodore n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, lui et son père avait même été très proche à une certaine époque. Mais le décès de son épouse avait complètement détruit le pauvre homme qui en rejetait la faute sur son jeune fils continuellement. En public, rien ne laissait présager que père et fils était en conflit même si l'ainé se montrait toujours froid et distant avec lui, mais en privé… il en était tout autre. S'entendre dire que l'on était un moins que rien et une tare dans sa propre famille ne devait pas être très plaisant à entendre, mais Théo ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il ne parlait jamais non plus des passages à tabac de son père et déclarait simplement quand quelqu'un remarquait un bleu sur son visage qu'il avait un peu trop forcé sur ses entrainements aux arts martiaux. Bien qu'à quelques reprises, il s'était ouvert à eux et leur avait parlé du climat orageux existant au manoir Nott, le reste du temps, il se fermait dans un profond mutisme et ne pipait le moindre mot, préférant se plonger dans un énième livre qu'il dévorait rapidement des yeux. Harry se trouvait énormément chanceux en comparant la situation de son ami avec la sienne. Lui avait grandi dans un foyer remplit d'amour, entre deux parents très affectueux et envahissant qu'il souhaitait rendre fiers de lui grâce à ses résultats scolaires et à ses prouesses en duel et une petite sœur pouvant se montrer elle aussi très aimante en de rares occasions, alors que Théodore lui se contentait d'exceller dans toutes ses classes pour non pas rendre fier son père mais simplement pour éviter une nouvelle volée de baffes. Oui, sa situation n'était pas du tout enviable, et passer de longues minutes à regarder tristement la photo de Madeline Nott du temps de son vivant n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. C'est pourquoi lui et les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour être présent auprès de lui et se montrer conciliant. Abandonnant sa lecture décidemment ennuyeuse, il décida de passer un peu plus de temps avec son camarade :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Théo ? demanda t-il en évitant soigneusement de le questionner sur ses vacances.

- La dernière numérologie des chiffres premiers en arithmancie, argua t-il distraitement. C'est incroyable toutes ces idées reçues concernant la théorie du chiffre porte bonheur que serait le sept. Je ne connais pas encore toutes les informations qui ont permit à Bridget Wenlock de parvenir à ce résultat, mais pour l'instant ça me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux. Moi-même je suis né un sept juillet et jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas été extrêmement chanceux dans ma vie, ajouta t-il d'un ton faussement amusé.

- Pouah l'arithmancie… Ce truc m'a l'air encore plus ennuyant que l'étude des moldus, et Merlin sait que j'ai une sainte horreur de cette matière !

- Tu devrais essayer de t'intéresser à ça avant de donner un jugement sur cette matière Blaise, rétorqua tranquillement Théodore. Tu verras à quel point le monde des chiffres peut être fascinant et peut même te permettre de prévoir ton avenir en effectuant simplement des calculs, d'ailleurs ce livre explique en détail comment...

Il s'interrompit rapidement en voyant la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir pour voir apparaitre… Hermione. Ni lui ni les autres n'avaient remarqué l'absence de la jeune fille, et pour être honnête, il ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien rater le train voir même être écrasé par celui-ci que personne n'y aurait fait la moindre allusion.

- Ah, je vous cherchais partout ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement en entrant. J'avais hâte de vous revoir pour qu'on puisse discuter de ce que l'on a fait durant ces vacances ! Je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle vous concernant, mais c'est un peu normal étant donné que je n'ai même pas de hibou pour vous envoyer des lettres !

Sans demander la permission, elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit rapidement dans le petit espace laissé entre Blaise et Tracey. Tous les deux d'ailleurs s'écartèrent vivement d'elle, ne désirant absolument pas se coller à elle et à ses vêtements moldus. Son attitude joyeuse contrastait vraiment avec les regards haineux que lui lançaient les autres dès lors qu'elle était entrée dans la petite pièce. L'expression « être jeté en pâture aux lions » prenait tout son sens ici, bien qu'il valait mieux parler de serpent dans cette situation. Personne n'avait oublié l'épisode du début des vacances entre Harry et Voldemort et la raison pour laquelle l'héritier des Lestrange s'était retrouvé au sol torturé pendant plus d'une minute. Bien que la fidélité ne soit pas un trait de caractère propre aux Serpentards, tous s'aidaient les uns les autres et si l'un deux souffrait de quelque manière que ce soit, alors ses amis étaient là pour l'épauler. Aussi le simple fait que la cause du « malheur » d'Harry soit tranquillement assise avec eux et souriait béatement en mit plus d'un hors de lui. Daphné était sans nul doute la plus énervée de tous, et même son masque d'impassibilité habituel ne parvenait pas à cacher la fureur qui émanait de son corps. Tout comme Bellatrix, elle s'était jurée de faire payer à Hermione ce qui était arrivé à Harry, et sa main tenant déjà sa baguette magique tremblait tellement que les pans de sa robe étaient pris de soubresauts.

- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Hermione en se rendant compte que personne ne parlait. En tout cas moi, je me suis vraiment bien amusée ! Ces vacances en montagne étaient très intéressantes, surtout le petit village sorcier que nous avons visité. Mes parents ont été absolument émerveillés en découvrant toutes ces boutiques de sorcellerie et ce qu'elles vendaient. Ils ont même acheté du fil dentaire à la menthe pour leurs patients !

- Du fil dentaire ? Par merlin, que font donc tes parents pour qu'ils aient besoin d'un truc pareil ? demanda dédaigneusement Drago.

- Je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit ? Ils sont dentistes !

- Dentiste ? répétèrent-ils en s'échangeant des regards perplexes. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un métier qui consiste à soigner les dents des gens, par exemple quand ils ont des caries, des infections, des dents à arracher…

- Ils arrachent les dents !? Merlin ! Ce sont des bourreaux !

Contrairement à ce que crut Blaise, sa remarque ne blessa aucunement Hermione qui en rigola même de bon cœur. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour parvenir à se calmer et lui répondre.

- J'oublie toujours que vous ne connaissez rien au monde des moldus, ricana t-elle en chassant la petite larme qui se formait au niveau de son œil. Les patients ne souffrent absolument pas puisque l'on endort la mâchoire avec un produit anesthésique. Il ressent à peine quand la dent lui est enlevée ! Alala, je me demande comment vous soignez vos problèmes dentaires sans avoir recours à un dentiste ? Surement avec une potion ou un sortilège. Il faudrait peut être que j'en parle avec mes parents pour essayer de les convaincre des bienfaits de la magie dans leur travail. Mais bon, j'ai peu d'espoir de les faire changer d'avis puisqu'ils ne veulent même pas que je leur concocte les potions que l'on fait en classe pour toutes les fois ou nous pourrions tomber malade. Alors de là à les imaginer en distribuer à leurs patients pour soigner leurs maux de dents, ça en est presque risible ! Oh tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'à noël, j'ai attrapé un très mauvais rhume à cause du temps, et…

« Sa y est, elle est repartie dans ses monologues sans fin » maugréa intérieurement Harry en regardant d'un air blasé le moulin à paroles face à lui. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que les autres étaient à divers degrés agacés aussi par son débit incessant de mots qui ne semblait jamais se tarir. Pansy et Millicent étaient même retournées dans la lecture de leur magasine en ne prêtant nullement attention à ce qu'elle racontait. Lui-même aurait bien voulu se replonger dans la lecture de son livre d'économie qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il le possédait mais ce serait bien impoli de sa part de le faire alors qu'Hermione ne cessait de le regarder. A croire qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

- … Et ensuite, nous sommes allés faire du ski à flanc de montagne en compagnie du moniteur parce qu'il y avait des risques d'avalanches à cause de la tempête de neige de la veille. On a eu beaucoup de mal à arriver jusqu'à la station de ski à cause de ça, sans compter qu'elle avait été prise d'assaut par les touristes. Je crois bien avoir vu un ou deux sorciers d'ailleurs. Je n'en suis pas sur, mais à voir comment ils ont utilisé le tire-fesse, ils ne devaient pas savoir s'en servir. C'est bien la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un s'agripper à la barre de cette façon ! Ensuite...

- Fais nous plaisir Granger, mets la en veilleuse, marmonna sombrement Drago.

Plusieurs murmures d'approbation se firent entendre dans le compartiment alors qu'Hermione avait l'air offensé d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte. Alors que n'importe qui aurait compris que lui et les autres voulaient être au calme, elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et était bien décidée à converser avec eux. Sa victime fut bientôt choisie, et c'est sur Harry qu'elle reporta son attention, au grand désarroi de celui-ci.

- Alors dis moi, Henry, est-ce que mon cadeau t'a plu ? demanda t-elle avec impatience.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant des disques offerts par Hermione tournèrent la tête rapidement vers Harry, à la fois étonnés d'entendre qu'il avait reçu un cadeau d'elle et légèrement irrités qu'il ne leur en ait pas parlé. Lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir avec ça depuis ce jour là. Devait-il la remercier pour son présent ou au contraire, devait-il l'envoyer balader et lui affirmer qu'il n'en avait eu rien à faire ? Ce serait se mentir à soi-même puisqu'au fond de lui, il avait apprécié les chansons présentes sur les disques même si certaines paroles lui étaient complètement étrangères. Il choisit donc de lui montrer sa gratitude tout en gardant une attitude indifférente pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

- Ce n'était surement pas le meilleur cadeau que j'ai reçu mais c'était plutôt intéressant, je le concède. Il n'y a bien eu que ma petite sœur et ma grand-mère qui se sont montrées très hostiles à ton cadeau, mais il fallait s'en douter. Ma grand-mère est très traditionnelle, ajouta t-il devant son air curieux, et le simple fait d'avoir reçu quelque chose de la part de toi a suffit à la mettre en rogne.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent concernant vos mœurs et coutumes, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi le fait de recevoir quelque chose d'une personne de ma condition est considéré comme contraire à vos principes. Votre grand-mère semble très étroite d'esprit et peu ouverte sur la découverte d'un autre monde. C'est dommage aussi bien pour vous que pour elle de ne pas vouloir se mettre à la découverte du monde moldu et d'apprendre à les connaitre. Je suis certaine que vous aimeriez cela.

- Je ne pense pas que la dénigrer devant nous soit intelligent de ta part Granger, répliqua Drago d'une voix menaçante. Druella Black n'est peut être pas la personne la plus aimante au monde ni la plus chaleureuse, mais elle reste un membre de notre famille et nous a inculqué les valeurs qui lui semblait les plus justes pour nous. Notre société est en partie basée sur ces mêmes valeurs, et ce depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre il n'y encore jamais eu de problèmes avec ça. Ce sont les moldus qui ont en vérité causé des problèmes, voilà pourquoi nous ne souhaitons absolument pas nous mêler avec eux ni même en apprendre sur eux.

- J'aimerais bien savoir de quels problèmes tu peux bien parler, rétorqua Hermione qui pour une raison qui échappait aux autres, semblait vouloir prendre la défense de cette catégorie d'individu.

Un concert de grognements et de soupirs d'exaspération se fit aussitôt entendre car aucun des serpentards présent ne souhaitait apparemment discuter des raisons pour lesquelles les sorciers dans une petite majorité n'appréciaient pas les moldus.

- Merlin, quelqu'un a pensé à ramener un calendrier ? commenta moqueusement Blaise. Granger avoue ne pas savoir quelque chose !

- Et alors ? se courrouça t-elle de vive voix. Je ne suis pas comme vous moi, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire des sorciers sur le bout des doigts ! Et entre nous, de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, ce serait plutôt les sorciers qui ont un problème avec eux. Toutes ces attaques de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'ont aucune logique propre. Lui et ses acolytes massacrent les moldus par simple plaisir !

- C'est là que tu fais erreur, Granger, objecta Harry. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne fait que répondre à leurs attaques et leurs provocations.

- Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne parce que je n'arrive pas du tout à vous suivre. Comment les moldus peuvent s'en prendre à vous alors que votre monde leur est totalement inconnu ?

Harry soupira, rassemblant dans son esprit toutes les idées qui lui venaient en mémoire pour expliquer le plus clairement possible à la née-moldu près de lui les raisons pour lesquelles ses semblables étaient haïs dans son monde.

- Très bien alors, nous allons te donner un petit cours d'histoire de la magie pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre leur point de vue. Comme tu le sais peut être, la magie existe depuis des milliers d'années maintenant et à une certaine époque, les moldus et les sorciers cohabitaient ensemble quelque soit leur civilisation et leurs croyances. Les personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques étaient considérées comme des gens très importants et influents qu'il fallait satisfaire et honorer pour ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres et subir leur colère, car les sorciers utilisaient leur magie sans se soucier des répercussions de leurs actes.

- La belle époque, commenta paresseusement Blaise. C'était bien avant ce stupide code international du droit magique…

- J'allais y venir plus tard, l'interrompit sèchement Harry. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Au fil du temps, les relations entre moldus et sorciers ont commencé à évoluer, surtout dès l'apparition du christianisme. Les sans baguettes ont commencé à se détourner peu à peu des sorciers pour se donner corps et âmes à leurs religions en croyant à un quelconque messie venu apporter la paix et l'harmonie entre les peuples. Les fidèles à ces religions promettaient mondes et merveilles à tous ceux qui les rejoignaient en assurant qu'il ne leur arriverait aucun mal, bien au contraire. Nous autres étions toujours respectés et nous louions nos services aux plus offrants contre d'importantes sommes d'argents. Mais les plus instances chrétiennes, qui étaient en quête d'argent et de richesse, ont commencé à voir d'un mauvais œil nos pratiques et l'influence que nous avions sur les grands seigneurs de l'époque, et surtout ce que nous parvenions à faire avec nos pouvoirs.

- Fichus croyants, se moqua Pansy en levant les yeux au plafond. Heureusement qu'il n'existe pas de religions au sein de notre communauté, nous deviendrions encore plus bêtes qu'eux.

- Dès que quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire, immédiatement pour eux cela signifie que c'est certainement néfaste et qu'il faut par conséquent l'éliminer, compléta Blaise tandis que Tracey à côté de lui hochait vigoureusement de la tête.

- C'est vrai, et puis ce qu'ils ont fait par la suite ne fait qu'entacher un peu plus leur belle image parmi les sorciers. Les pages les plus sombres de notre monde ont été écrites par le sang qu'ils ont fait couler. Toujours est-il que les hautes instances catholiques ont entamé des campagnes de dénigrement envers notre communauté en nous mettant sur le dos tous les malheurs pouvant exister : maladie, guerre, famine… Tout était de notre faute. La guerre de 100 ans ? Notre faute ! Les grandes famines de 1016, 1033 et 1066 ? Notre faute ! La peste noire ? Notre faute ! ...

Harry comme Drago préféra ne pas faire le moindre commentaire concernant ce dernier point de l'histoire car la propagation de cette maladie dans la ville même de Paris et ses alentours était due en partie à une expérience faite par l'un de leur ancêtre sur des rats.

- … Les moldus dans leur incroyable stupidité ont cru en ces balivernes et se sont mis en tête de nous faire payer toutes les horreurs qu'ils rencontraient. C'est de cette façon qu'à commencé « l'inquisition » comme les sans baguettes aiment l'appeler. La chasse aux sorciers a démarré sur tous les fronts et partout en Europe et même ailleurs, nos semblables étaient traqués et pourchassés.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vos ancêtres ont fait pour leur échapper ? demanda craintivement Hermione en redoutant d'avance la réponse.

Harry détourna ses yeux d'elle, peu désireux de lui narrer la suite des évènements.

- La plupart d'entre eux se sont enfuis dans des pays où la population n'avait rien contre eux, en emportant tous ce qu'ils possédaient au passage, lui répondit Daphné. Beaucoup de familles françaises par exemple sont allés se réfugier au Royaume-Uni comme les Rosier, les « Mal-Foy » et les « L'étrange » qui sont devenus par la suite Malefoy et Lestrange. Le Royaume-Uni était lui aussi un pays catholique durant le moyen âge mais contrairement aux autres il n'était pas sous le joug du pape, donc par conséquent leur politique d'éradication des sorciers n'a jamais franchi ses frontières. Certains sorciers n'ont pas eu cette chance et se sont fait capturer par les moldus qui les ont torturé et massacré dans ce qu'ils considéraient comme des « purges ». Leur folie allait même jusqu'à tuer des enfants et nouveau-nés, ainsi que des innocents moldus en croyant à tort qu'ils étaient des sorciers. C'est dire le niveau d'intelligence de ces imbéciles. Toujours est-il que notre population a dramatiquement baissé, même si il est toujours difficile de différencier ceux qui sont vraiment morts de ceux qui ont préféré se faire oublier du reste du monde. Au final, les sorciers ont choisit de disparaitre aux yeux des moldus et de ne plus utiliser leurs pouvoirs devant eux, alors que de leurs côtés, les moldus ont peu à peu oublié leur existence ou pensent que ce sont simplement des sottises inventées par des illuminés pour amuser les enfants.

- Pourtant certaines de ces histoires sont véridiques comme pour Merlin ou même Morgane la fée…

- Ma pauvre Granger, ces deux personnages ont existés il y a plus de 1000 ans ! Bien avant même le commencement des purges ! Les deux sorciers que tu viens de citer ont joué un rôle extrêmement important dans les relations entre nos deux communautés en étant en quelque sorte des médiateurs. Leur influence était tellement grande qu'ils étaient respectés aussi bien par nous que par les sans baguette, d'où le fait que comme tu le dis si bien, les moldus racontent encore des histoires sur eux, même si ils pensent que ce sont des personnages de fiction.

Hermione se perdit alors dans ses pensées en réfléchissant à toutes les informations qu'elle venait de connaitre. Effectivement de ce point de vue, il était très facile pour elle de comprendre pourquoi les sorciers de Sang-pur haïssaient les moldus et toutes personnes ayant le sans « impur » si l'on s'en référait à leur histoire. Voldemort ne faisait en vérité que relancer le conflit entre les deux communautés en jouant sur la corde sensible afin d'attirer auprès de lui les sorciers. La vengeance était en somme parfaitement compréhensible, même si répondre par la violence à quelque chose s'étant déroulé quelques siècles auparavant était assez puéril. La société moldue et celle des sorciers avaient très peu de chance de s'entendre un jour à ce tarif là. Cela expliquait également pourquoi les nés-moldus n'étaient pas aimés dans ce monde là par beaucoup de gens. Le fait que du jour au lendemain, l'un d'entre eux puisse acquérir des pouvoirs magiques étaient inconcevables pour les sorciers. Hermione elle-même se questionnait parfois sur la façon dont elle avait pu devenir une sorcière alors qu'aucune personne dans sa famille ne l'était.

- Tu vois Granger, tes amis les moldus ne sont pas des saints eux non plus, la railla brusquement Harry.

- Peut être, mais Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas mieux à s'en prendre à eux pour des histories remontant à plusieurs siècles. Il serait temps d'oublier les querelles passées tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh, mais qui te dis que nos différents remontent à cette période ? Il s'est passé beaucoup d'autres choses entretemps, tu sais ? lui répondit-il mystérieusement avant de se plonger à nouveau dans son livre d'économie.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de pré-au-lard se poursuivit jusqu'au bout dans un calme relatif, seulement interrompu par les bourrasques de vent et la pluie se cognant avec force sur la vitre du compartiment. C'est dans une obscurité presque complète et sous un orage violent qu'ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'au quai de la gare, et une fois changés dans leurs uniformes de Poudlard, tous les onze sortirent rapidement du train pour se diriger vers des carrosses noirs alignés le long de la route menant jusqu'au château de Poudlard.

- Je suis bien contente que la cérémonie de répartition ne se soit pas déroulée avec un temps pareil ! Nous aurions été trempé jusqu'au os ! s'écria Tracey en courant vers l'un des carrosses.

- Quel temps de merde ! Par les bijoux de famille de Merlin, je suis frigorifié !

- Blaise ! Ton langage !

- Daph', honnêtement ! La façon dont je parle est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment ! Et le jargon moldu est très élaboré lorsqu'il est question de mots vulgaires, tu veux que je t'en donne un échantillon ?

- ça ira comme ça !

Courant à vive allure sur un sol rendu boueux et glissant, ils arrivèrent enfin près des diligences de Poudlard dans lesquelles ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer en se scindant en deux groupes. Harry remarqua, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper dans l'une d'elles, que les voitures étaient toutes tirées par d'étranges créatures qu'il prit d'abord pour des chevaux. Mais leur peau reptilienne de couleur noirâtre, leur absence de chair et leurs os saillants de toutes parts à travers leur pelage ainsi que les immenses ailes noires rabattues sur leurs flancs le fit aussitôt changer d'avis quant à l'origine de ces créatures. Dans l'imagerie populaire, ces bêtes étaient considérées comme malveillantes et présageaient de bien sinistres évènements à quiconque pouvait les voir, mais Harry savait pertinemment que les sombrals, puisqu'il s'agissait d'eux, n'apparaissait qu'à ceux qui avait pu voir la mort de près et étaient presque inoffensives si ils étaient bien dressés. Le crime qu'il avait commis durant les vacances avait au moins eu comme conséquence positive de pouvoir voir ces créatures qui possédait un certain charme non négligeable.

- Tu les vois aussi ?

Se retournant, il constata que la personne venant de lui poser cette question n'était nulle autre que Théodore qui regardait également les étranges chevaux d'un air indifférent.

- Oui. Je suppose que c'est une conséquence à ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir sous tes yeux toi aussi ?

Harry regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question en voyant la mine de son ami légèrement se renfrogner. Son intuition lui disait que la personne que Théodore avait vu mourir devait surement être sa mère, et le simple fait de rappeler ce souvenir à son ami était un manque flagrant de tact vis-à-vis de lui.

- Désolé, s'excusa t-il précipitamment. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, c'était vraiment bête de ma part de…

- Non ça va, le coupa t-il. C'est normal de poser ce genre de questions lorsque l'on constate qu'une personne partage quelque chose en commun avec soi-même.

- Bon, vous rentrez ou vous avez l'intention de rester toute la nuit sous la pluie ? les interpella Tracey en faisant apparaitre son visage dans l'embrasure de la porte du carrosse. Ce serait dommage de devoir rater une journée de cours pour avoir attrapé froid, non ? Oh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est vraiment pas bête du tout comme plan !

Néanmoins elle fut rapidement remise à l'ordre lorsque les deux garçons entrèrent de force à l'intérieur en l'empêchant de ressortir pour mettre son plan à exécution et la forcer à se rasseoir docilement. Une fois la porte fermée, tous purent pleinement profiter de la chaleur se dégageant des sièges en cuir qui devait sans aucun doute être causée par un quelconque sortilège de chauffage thermique. La porte une fois fermée, la diligence se mit aussitôt en marche et roula sur le sentier en terre battue reliant l'école au village de pré-au-lard. Tandis que Blaise et Tracey étaient occupés à établir de nouveaux plans visant à humilier des élèves dès la reprise des cours, que Théodore et Hermione se plongeaient tous les deux dans de nouveaux livres et que Daphné faisait apparaitre des étincelles du bout de sa baguette qu'elle s'amusait à faire changer de couleur, Harry lui regarda par l'une des petites fenêtres de la diligence le sombral tirant tranquillement leur voiture en attendant de pouvoir enfin apercevoir le château qui ne lui avait bizarrement pas manqué le moins du monde. L'imposante grille délimitant le domaine de Poudlard et au-delà duquel le château était visible apparut après une dizaine de minutes de trajet à travers la forêt. Deux aurors en surveillaient l'entrée, et à son plus grand désarroi, l'un d'entre eux n'était autre que sa cousine Tonks. Les Diligences furent ainsi fouillées l'une après l'autre afin d'éviter qu'un quelconque objet de magie noir ne soit en possession d'un élève ou qu'un mangemort n'ai été suffisamment idiot pour se glisser parmi les élèves. Quand ce fut à leur tour, sa cousine marqua un léger temps d'arrêt en remarquant la présence d'Harry, mais fit mine de ne pas l'avoir reconnu et entreprit de faire son travail le plus rapidement possible avant de faire signe à son collègue de laisser passer la voiture.

- Comme le monde est petit, ironisa Daphné une fois le carrosse de nouveau en mouvement. Je ne pensais pas la revoir aussi vite.

- Qui était-ce ? Tu l'as connais ? demanda Blaise en l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est la maladroite dont nous vous avons parlé tout à l'heure, lança moqueusement Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Les autres comprirent rapidement de qui il était question et éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception d'Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu leur récit et qui se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Tonks pour déclencher ces éclats de rire. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage car leur diligence s'arrêta finalement juste en face des portes du château qu'ils franchirent rapidement en courant pour éviter d'être à nouveau arrosé par la pluie.

- Enfin au chaud ! souffla de satisfaction Tracey. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon petit lit, ce voyage m'a fatigaaaaaah !

Une bombe à eau venait subitement de tomber sur sa tête, la mouillant encore davantage, tandis que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, continuait de lancer sur tous les élèves ses petits projectiles par simple plaisir.

- Ahah ! Bande de petits morveux ! Bonne année à vous en retard les petits monstres ! J'espère que vous appréciez mon cadeau ! s'exclamait t-il joyeusement en survolant la foule d'élèves se massant dans le hall. Prenez ça ! Et ça !

- Un jour, je vais tuer ce sale petit crétin, maugréa sombrement Tracey en essorant ses vêtements rapidement avec sa baguette tandis que Peeves poursuivait son bombardement d'eau. Je trouverai bien un moyen de tuer un fantôme, et ce jour là, il sera ma première victime.

- PEEVES ! entendirent-ils tous alors.

- Oh bon sang, le baron sanglant !

Comme un signal, le petit fantôme s'enfuit rapidement en traversant le mur juste au moment ou un autre fantôme à l'allure sinistre et dont les vêtements étaient tachés de sang apparut. Le baron sanglant était le fantôme de la maison Serpentard, et bien que de nombreux élèves s'accordent à dire qu'il était très peu amical et particulièrement hostile envers eux, il en était tout autre avec les étudiants de sa maison avec qui il était étonnement courtois et jamais avare lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait besoin d'aide. Mais la mine qu'il affichait à l'instant même n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

- Si vous cherchez Peeves Mr le baron, il vient tout juste de traverser ce mur, lui indiqua Tracey en désignant de la tête le dit-mur.

- Merci Miss Davis ! Ce sale garnement a encore terrorisé les elfes de maison ! Bon retour à vous soit dit en passant ! Poudlard était bien ennuyeux en votre absence ! ajouta t-il en s'éloignant à son tour.

- Aaaah, j'adore le baron sanglant, toujours là pour rendre service aux gens, soupira t-elle de contentement. J'espère qu'il va lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Mais un fantôme ne peut pas faire du mal à un autre puisqu'il ne peut même pas le toucher, à moins que je me trompe ? intervint Hermione.

- Evidemment, il va lui passer à travers exactement comme avec nous, l'informa Harry d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais il peut toujours essayer d'effrayer Peeves d'une quelconque manière. Et puis c'est un esprit frappeur, il n'est pas de la même consistance que les fantômes habituels. Par exemple, il peut subir les effets d'un quelconque sortilège comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, à la différence que les blessures physiques ne l'atteignent absolument pas puisqu'il est déjà mort. Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler d'un poltergeist immobilisé par un sortilège de pétrification afin de le chasser d'un manoir, mais je n'en suis pas sur…

- Hé Lestrange !

Harry se retourna vivement tout en sortant sa baguette magique, de même que les autres à l'exception d'Hermione qui réagirent au quart de tour. N'importe qui n'ayant aucune connaissance des duels penseraient qu'ils étaient tous les cinq paranoïaques et que leur attitude était légèrement abusives à croire qu'ils pourraient être attaqué à chaque instant, mais ayant grandi auprès de mangemorts, chacun savait qu'il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Aussi lorsqu'ils aperçurent les jumeaux Weasley descendre tranquillement les marches du grand escalier tout en souriant joyeusement à Harry, ils n'abaissèrent nullement leur baguette, bien au contraire. Le hall était presque vide désormais et les rares élèves encore présents ne faisaient pas du tout attention à eux, préférant pester sur « le temps pourri » qu'il faisait dehors.

- Ohoh ! Rassurez-vous, jeunes gens, nous ne lui voulons aucun mal ! déclara Fred en levant les mains en signe de réédition. Nous venons en paix.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un léger rire de la part d'Hermione au grand étonnement des autres.

- Désolé, s'excusa t-elle d'un air gêné, c'est juste que votre dernière réplique m'a fait pensé à un film que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir et…

- Aucune importance, le coupa sèchement Harry sans quitter des yeux les jumeaux. C'est drôle, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire. La dernière fois que nous avons eu l'occasion de vous avoir en face à face, vous agressiez Daphné dans la salle se trouvant juste derrière vous. Comprenez par là, que votre parole ne vaut absolument rien pour nous.

- Nous en sommes conscient, et nous tenons à nous excuser pour ce que nous avons fait à ton amie ce jour là, assura George.

- Ce que l'on a fait ne nous ressemblait absolument pas, ajouta Fred pour se défendre. D'habitude nous sommes plutôt ce que l'on pourrait appeler « les joyeux lurons de Poudlard » et passons le plus clair de notre temps à faire des petites farces aux gens. Mais Ron sait se montrer convaincant dans ses paroles et il nous avait dit beaucoup de choses négatives sur vous, notamment des racontars sur ce que vous auriez pu dire sur nos parents. Alors disons que…

- Nous nous sommes légèrement emportés, et…

- Notre manière d'agir était vraiment disproportionnée. Nous aurions dû vérifier les dires de notre imbécile de frère avant de tenter quoi que ce soit envers vous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? les questionna froidement Daphné.

Les autres étaient bien conscients qu'elle n'allait pas se montrer sympathique envers eux alors qu'ils avaient tenté de l'agresser à trois pour un prétexte stupide. Les jumeaux eux-mêmes ne bronchèrent pas à son ton peu amical et restèrent parfaitement calme malgré l'hostilité émanant du groupe devant eux.

- Hé bien en fait, nous tenions à t'avertir Lestrange, que notre petit frère n'a pas l'intention d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec toi et a passé toutes ses vacances à ruminer toute la haine qu'il te porte partout dans le château en parlant sans arrêt de se venger de l'humiliation qu'il a subit.

- Très bonne blague soit dit en passant, déclara Fred dont les yeux brillaient encore de malice rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il faudra un de ces jours que tu nous expliques comment tu t'y es pris.

- Peu importe Fred. Nous voulions simplement te mettre au courant que Ron a l'intention de s'en prendre encore à toi et à l'évidence, il pourrait s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à Greengrass ou à n'importe quel autre de tes amis pour t'atteindre.

- Qu'il essaye, railla t-il sous les hochements approbateurs des autres. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne crains pas les petites belettes dans son genre, et mes amis non plus. J'attends avec impatience sa prochaine tentative pour pouvoir lui donner une bonne leçon.

- Votre petit frère est un peu… psychotique, non ? leur demanda Blaise. Son obsession pour Henry tourne à la paranoïa. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne veuille s'en prendre à toi, mon pote. Peut être qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur, veux-tu !? En tout cas, merci quand même pour votre sollicitude à mon égard, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

- à ton service, Lestrange ! scandèrent en chœur les deux jumeaux en se mettant au garde à vous. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, ajouta Fred.

- Tu te rendras compte plus tard que les Weasley ne sont pas tous aussi stupide que Ron, peut être même qu'un jour nous travaillerons ensemble pour jouer une mauvaise farce à quelqu'un !

Les deux jumeaux après un nouveau salut envers eux se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle dont le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant dans les assiettes leur parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce fut sans doute d'ailleurs ça qui provoqua un gargouillement général des estomacs des jeunes Serpentards qui se regardèrent aussitôt avec embarras.

- Je pense à l'unanimité qu'un bon repas s'impose, proposa Blaise alors qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers la Grande Salle. Nous aurons tout le loisir de penser à la prochaine bêtise de Weasley une fois nos ventres pleins !

D'un commun accord, chacun se précipita à sa suite pour manger tout à son aise les mets délicieux que proposait Poudlard à ses étudiants. Plus personne ne pensa alors aux avertissements des jumeaux concernant le plus jeune Weasley présent dans le château, préférant et de loin commenter l'actualité et discuter des cours qui recommenceront dès le lendemain. De ce fait, personne ne fit attention aux regards noirs que lançait fréquemment Ron dans leur direction, ni à la pauvre cuisse de poulet qu'il déchiquetait avec son couteau tout en regardant Harry rire joyeusement avec ses amis.

- Ris tant que tu le peux Lestrange, parce que bientôt tu n'en auras plus l'occasion, marmonna t-il en enfournant une pomme de terre.

Personne n'entendit ses menaces, mais par contre toute l'attention se tourna vers lui lorsque le pauvre Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec la dite pomme de terre. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs que personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, autrement son discours en aurait été complètement gâché par cette énième bouffonnerie. À défaut d'être un bon sorcier, Ron avait au moins le mérite d'amuser ses camarades de maison par ses pitreries, et de ce fait, le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur grâce à un Ron à l'humeur encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. La soirée ne pouvait pas être pire pour lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre fraichement terminé ! Par contre, gros risque de fautes (j'ai complètement oublié de le corriger).**

**Merci encore aux gens laissant des Reviews au passage, c'est vraiment un stimulant efficace contre les périodes de blanc ou de passage à vide dans l'écriture d'une fiction.**

**Sinon concernant ce chapitre, un nouveau combat (encore) avec une légère surprise peut être pour vous. Je ne dis rien de plus ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Contrairement à ce que les jumeaux avaient annoncé, les semaines suivantes furent relativement calmes pour Harry et ses amis à l'exception près des habituelles boutades et autres gentillesses que lui et Ron s'envoyaient continuellement depuis la rentrée chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Aussi bien durant les cours que dans les couloirs, pas une journée ne passait sans qu'une réplique cinglante ne soit dite à l'autre, même si à ce petit jeu là, Ron était généralement le grand perdant car ne faisant pas preuve d'un sens aiguisé lorsqu'il était question de se moquer de son ennemi juré. Mais leurs disputes n'allaient jamais plus loin, et pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'avaient eu à utiliser ses poings pour se faire respecter de l'autre, même si l'envie les tiraillait. Une sorte d'accord muet s'était instaurée entre eux depuis le retour des vacances d'hiver, et chacun faisait de son mieux pour éviter l'autre quand il le pouvait, ce qui n'était généralement pas le cas. Mais si jamais ils devaient se trouver dans la même pièce que l'autre, tous les deux faisaient leur possible pour mettre la plus grande distance possible pour ne pas encore à avoir s'invectiver durant de longues minutes. Encore aujourd'hui, la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux ne faisait pas exception à la règle. La pièce, de la taille d'une cathédrale, était remplie d'étagères tellement hautes qu'elles en frôlaient le plafond de la salle et s'étendant à perte de vue. Chacune contenait d'innombrables manuels traitant de toutes les branches possibles de la magie, des plus basiques aux moins conventionnelles. Les immenses colonnes de livres, placées côte à côte et dans des positions diverses, formaient une sorte de labyrinthe composé d'une multitude d'allées dans lesquelles se pressaient les étudiants avides de nouvelles connaissances. Harry, Daphné, Théodore et Hermione eux, se trouvaient à proximité d'une fenêtre et faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs non sans lancer à quelques rares occasions des regards furtifs en direction de l'extérieur tout en soupirant de dépit. Même si le temps n'était pas encore propice aux ballades dans le parc, un peu d'air frais ne leur aurait pas fait de mal, plutôt que de passer son mercredi après-midi dans cette pièce lugubre à avoir les yeux rivées sur les pages jaunies des dizaines de livres poussiéreux éparpillés sur leur tables.

- Terminé, souffla de soulagement Harry tout en reposant sa plume. Bon sang, quelle idée de nous demander d'écrire 45 centimètres de parchemin sur une simple potion de ratatinage.

Rogue leur avait donné à faire ce devoir en constatant les étonnantes connaissances que ses étudiants possédaient dans sa matière. Aucun ne fut réellement enchanté de le faire, mais tous s'y plièrent quand même. Le simple fait de faire un travail destiné normalement aux troisième année avait quelque chose d'assez valorisant pour eux. Hermione était très loin d'égaler leur niveau, mais en comparaison, elle se débrouillait bien mieux que Crabbe ou même Goyle dans cette matière. Aussi fut t-elle également conviée à faire ce devoir avec les autres.

- En parlant de son créateur, des ingrédients à utiliser et des utilisations possibles de cette potion, tu peux facilement arriver à ce résultat, commenta Théodore tout en poursuivant l'écriture de son devoir.

- C'est justement ce que j'ai mis, mais connaissant Rogue, je doute que ce soit suffisant pour lui.

- Il suffit d'être malin. Si tu mettais deux ou trois utilisations considérées comme néfastes envers quelqu'un, ton devoir serait bien plus intéressant à ses yeux.

- Et que penses-tu de : L'utilisation de cette potion permet de réduire considérablement la taille de l'appareil génital d'une personne que l'on n'apprécie pas pour se sentir supérieur à lui en comparaison ? lui demanda Harry en faisant mine de lire sa feuille.

Trois paires d'yeux choqués le foudroyèrent aussitôt du regard tandis que les filles se mirent à rougirent très légèrement.

- Tu… Tu n'as quand même pas mis ça ? s'offusqua Daphné une fois le choc passé.

- Bien sur que non ! certifia Harry en ricanant. Pauvre Rogue, il se sentirait complexé en lisant mon devoir. Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ça qu'il ne s'est jamais marié ? Peut être que les rares femmes qu'il est parvenu à séduire se sont toutes enfuis en courant en voyant sa…

- Henry, Franchement ! le coupa t-elle en soupirant d'exaspération. Par moment j'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Blaise et Tracey. Je vais devoir commencer à surveiller vos fréquentations, jeune homme, ajouta t-elle en prenant une voix faussement sévère.

- Oui maman.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, où sont-ils encore passés ?

- Aucune idée Granger, ils ont simplement dit qu'ils avaient une course urgente à faire dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Une histoire de fantôme à tourmenter je crois, répondit évasivement Théodore.

Harry s'étira tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ron Weasley assis de l'autre côté de la pièce qui semblait en pleine discussion avec Dean, Seamus et Neville. Étonnamment, ces trois là avaient fini par se lier d'amitié à nouveau avec le rouquin, bien que pour ce qui était de Neville, c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry le voyait lui et Ron discuter ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation de là où il se trouvait, mais en voyant les grands gestes que faisaient Longdubat tout en affichant une mine scandalisée, la discussion devait être animée. C'est à ce moment là d'ailleurs que Ron se tourna vers Harry en le désignant de doigt sans se rendre compte au départ que celui-ci le fixait déjà depuis quelques secondes. Les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un temps qui sembla interminable avant que le Gryffondor ne lui fasse un geste grossier avec son majeur avant de se retourner à nouveau vers ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il me manque encore cinq centimètres pour finir mon devoir, pesta Daphné en mesurant sa feuille. Je n'ai plus aucune idée en tête.

- Tu pourrais parler des effets secondaires si jamais tu en ingurgites en trop grande quantité, comme par exemple être réduit à la taille d'un simple insecte.

- Oh suis-je bête ! J'ai complètement oublié de parler de ses dérivées, s'exclama t-elle subitement en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque d'Hermione. La potion de ratatinage pourrait très bien permettre de réduire la taille des objets avec quelques modifications dans sa composition. Père aurait honte de moi pour avoir oublié ça.

Elle se remit aussitôt à écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin sous l'œil incrédule d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas du tout son attitude envers elle depuis la rentrée. Pas une seule parole à son encontre n'avait été prononcée par Daphné qui faisait comme si elle n'existait tout simplement pas. La rancœur qu'elle gardait en elle envers Hermione était tenace, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atténuer. Même Harry fut incapable d'apaiser la tension existant entre elles alors qu'il était le principal concerné par cette affaire. Il surprit même à plusieurs reprise la fille ainée des Greengrass tâtonner la poche de sa jupe lorsqu'elle regardait la née-moldu, comme si elle résistait à la tentation de lui envoyer un maléfice en pleine figure. Tandis qu'Hermione secouait sa tête tout en affichant une mine résignée, Harry lui se balançait sur sa chaise tout en observant le triste spectacle sous ses yeux d'un air indifférent. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait croire car intérieurement il jubilait, les conflits étant sa source préférée de distraction.

- As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé de faire la semaine dernière, Granger ? Concernant… Tu sais quoi, demanda t-il à voix basse tout en regardant les alentours.

- Evidemment, dit-elle sèchement. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Dumbledore réitère son exploit de la rentrée avec moi.

Harry hocha sa tête pour montrer son approbation, tandis qu'elle énonçait la manière qu'elle employait pour faire le vide dans son esprit chaque soir afin d'apaiser sa conscience pour mieux développer ses défenses en occlumancie. Comme Harry le craignait, le directeur s'était empressé dès le lendemain du retour à Poudlard de fouiller l'esprit d'Hermione dès que l'occasion s'était présentée à lui. Ses défenses mentales étant encore trop faibles pour lui résister, elle avait rapidement cédé à la pression qu'exerçait sur elle Dumbledore, et celui-ci avait ainsi pu découvrir la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue la veille avec les Serpentards en pensant qu'elle ne remarquerait même pas son intrusion dans son esprit. Cependant, Hermione avait tout de même fait quelques progrès en occlumancie et était parvenue à ressentir la présence du directeur dans sa tête. Aussi, une fois le forfait du vieil homme accompli, elle s'était dépêchée d'aller en informer ses camarades non sans au passage réprimer le choc et le dégout que lui inspirait l'acte commis par Dumbledore. En apprenant cela, Harry décréta qu'il fallait absolument augmenter le rythme des leçons pour que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, à défaut d'être devenue une experte en la matière, Hermione soit parvenue à un résultat convenable concernant ses barrières d'occlumancie.

- Donc si je pointais ma baguette sur toi maintenant et que je pénétrais ton esprit sans te prévenir, tu serais capable de me repousser ? s'enquit-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Honnêtement ? J'en doute, avoua t-elle sans quitter des yeux son parchemin. J'ai beau faire le vide dans ma tête comme tu ne cesses de me le répéter chaque semaine, il est difficile pour moi d'oublier tous mes soucis actuellement. Avec tes leçons, les cours, les petites remarques douteuses de Ron à mon sujet et les pratiques illégales du directeur, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour faire complètement abstraction du monde qui m'entoure.

- Alors tu seras une cible parfaite pour ce vieux Dumby, déclara Théodore tout en parcourant des yeux un autre manuel en quête d'une réponse à son devoir.

- Arrêtez de l'appeler « Dumby » ! s'offusqua t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je vous rappelle que c'est notre directeur, et qui plus est un sorcier de renommée internationale ! La moindre des choses serait de lui témoigner un minimum de respect.

Daphné renifla d'amusement alors que les deux garçons ricanèrent ouvertement à ses paroles.

- Tu es si naïve, petite Granger. Es-tu comme toutes ces personnes le considérant comme un vénérable mage et se prosternant littéralement devant lui dès qu'il apparait dans une pièce en croyant que chacune de ses paroles va apporter la paix et la prospérité à travers le monde ? Juste une chose : Crois-tu qu'employer la légilimancie sur une personne non consentante est une pratique courante chez les sorciers de sa renommée ? Non Granger, c'est illégale, même pour lui. L'article 23-2 du droit sorcier s'applique à tous. Ton chef de la lumière et sauveur de tous les peuples n'est pas aussi blanc que tout le monde le pense. La lumière ne sort pas par tous ses orifices, loin de là. Il a aussi une part d'ombre comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais il ne l'admettra jamais. Maintenant si tu considères que fouiller dans tes souvenirs et une pratique normale pour un sorcier, alors je t'en prie, va tout de suite le voir dans son bureau. Peut être même que le souvenir de l'achat de ta première petite culotte l'intéressera.

La dernière remarqua d'Harry fit aussitôt rougir Hermione qui ne put que balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles non sans regarder Harry d'un air scandalisé faisant rire les trois autres. Leur ricanement eut néanmoins comme désagrément l'apparition soudaine de la bibliothécaire en chef, Mme pince. C'était une petite femme frêle et à la mine sévère de la même manière que le professeur McGonagall qui lui donnait l'air d'un vautour, effet accentué par ses joues creuses et son nez busqué. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à arpenter les allées de sa bibliothèque en quête d'un étudiant pris en flagrant délit de détérioration de livres, et ne cessait de guetter les moindres faits et gestes de chaque élève venant étudier afin de trouver le moindre prétexte pour le rejeter dehors. Autant dire qu'il fallait filer droit avec elle et que les conversations bruyantes étaient à proscrire au sein de la bibliothèque si les élèves voulaient éviter son courroux. Le simple fait qu'Harry, Daphné et Théodore rirent ouvertement semblait déjà être au-delà du seuil de tolérance qu'elle s'était fixée.

- Veuillez vous taire immédiatement, vous troublez le calme de la bibliothèque !

- Veuillez nous excusez Mme pince. Nous avions l'espace d'un instant complètement oublié l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions, déclara poliment Harry en lui faisant son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Ce sera mon seul avertissement ! Si je vous reprends encore une fois à faire du chahut dans cette salle, je vous mettrais moi-même à la porte !

- On vous promet d'être sage… vieille chouette, maugréa t-il une fois qu'elle eut disparu derrière une bibliothèque.

Hermione lui lança de nouveau un regard scandalisé suite à sa dernière remarque mais Harry n'y fit pas le moins du monde attention. Au lieu de ça, il trouva un nouvel intérêt dans son manuel d'économie qui ne le quittait plus depuis son acquisition. Cette matière n'était peut être pas enseigné à Poudlard et ne comportait pour ainsi dire aucune once de magie, elle n'en était pas moins intéressante finalement. Le monde des affaires s'avérait être un thème passionnant pour quiconque souhaitait acquérir davantage d'argent et de renommée, et sur ces deux points là, Harry se sentait particulièrement concerné. La richesse d'une famille était un critère essentiel chez les sorciers presque aussi important que le nom de famille et le statut du sang et permettait de se voir ouvrir n'importe quelle porte des hautes instances magiques dès lors que vous parveniez à prouver votre valeur et votre sens des affaires.

- à quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Daphné en remarquant qu'il regardait la même page depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Hm ? Oh euh… juste à mes futures obligations en tant qu'héritier de la fortune des Black et Lestrange. Dans seulement six ans, je serai à la tête d'un vaste empire, alors je me prépare déjà mentalement à toutes les charges qui vont me tomber dessus. Par moment je dois admettre que ça me fait peur toutes ces responsabilités.

- à qui le dis-tu, soupira t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Je suis bien contente d'être une fille quand je vois tous ce qui vous attend à toi, Théo, Drago et Blaise. Non pas que reprendre la fortune et l'héritage de mes ancêtres m'effraie, mais c'est tout comme. La seule chose qui me chagrine est de savoir que je ne siègerai jamais au Magenmagot et ne pourrait faire valoir la parole des Greengrass auprès de cette assemblée.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste Daph', le rassura Théodore. Millicent est bien décidée à faire valoir le droit des femmes dans un avenir proche. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour, elles pourront représenter leur famille au Magenmagot sans devoir déléguer tous leur héritage à leurs époux !

- Attendez une minute, ne me dites pas qu'aucune femme ne siège au sein de cette assemblée ?! s'insurgea soudainement Hermione.

- Evidemment, pourquoi cette question ? Aucune femme n'a jamais pris un siège au Magenmagot depuis sa création. La politique est un domaine réservé aux hommes. Les femmes peuvent assister aux sessions auprès de leurs maris, mais n'ont aucune incidence dans les décisions prises.

Le commentaire de Théodore fit aussitôt écarquiller les yeux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle portait la main devant sa bouche pour réprimer le hoquet de stupeur que la nouvelle allait provoquer.

- Seigneur Dieu, dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ? soupira t-elle en secouant sa tête. La société magique est encore plus en retard sur celle des moldus que je ne le pensais. A croire que vous êtes restés bloqués à l'époque contemporaine…

- Merci de ne pas nous comparer à eux, répliqua sèchement Harry en la foudroyant du regard.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Mis à part quelques postes importants dans certains ministères et dans certains services publics, les perspectives de carrière pour une fille sont très limitées au sein du gouvernement ! Votre société est à ce point machiste pour croire qu'une femme est incapable de prendre des décisions importantes et qu'elle doit se contenter de seconder son mari comme une potiche ?

Bien qu'étant en froid avec elle, Daphné ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle, bien que de son côté, sa vie était déjà toute tracée. Les boutiques de potions de ses parents était un lègue dont elle sera la seule bénéficiaire, quoi qu'en dise son futur époux.

- Millicent a bien raison de défendre le droit des sorcières, ajouta Hermione d'un air sévère. Les moldus eux ont bien mis des femmes à de hautes places au sein de leur gouvernement. Votre société est vraiment archaïque comparé à la leur ! Oh mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que ça, dit-elle pensivement. Je suppose que, comme au XIX siècle, les fils de bonne famille héritent de toute la fortune de leurs parents et les filles n'ont d'autres choix que de se marier à un homme du même statut social qu'eux et choisis par eux pour lui faire un enfant ?

- ça c'est ce qui arrive généralement aux nobles et anciennes familles comme les nôtres, déclara tranquillement Harry. Mais certaines ne le font pas car elles trouvent ces règles comme tu le dis si bien, archaïque. Le refus peut même être fait par l'enfant lui-même également. Le simple fait qu'une sang-pur épouse un Sang-De-Bourbe jette le discrédit sur sa famille par exemple, et les traitres à leur sang sont mal vu par pas mal de personne. Ma tante Andromeda a été rayé de l'arbre généalogique pour avoir fait ça entre autre. Mais pour en revenir aux filles, moins leur statut est élevé, et plus les perspectives de carrière sont importantes. C'est un cercle vicieux dans un sens : Plus tu es riche, et plus ta vie sera d'avance toute tracée. Des filles comme Daphné, Pansy ou même Tracey passeront toute leur vie auprès de leur mari ou de leurs enfants à moins que leurs parents ne leur offrent une perspective de carrière comme reprendre leur entreprise. A l'inverse, des filles comme toi, qui n'ont aucune attache au sein du monde sorcier et donc aucun compte à rendre à personne peuvent tout à loisir se lancer comme Auror ou même médicomage.

Hermione hocha sa tête pensivement, avant de se tourner vers Théodore pour le questionner de nouveau. Ses questions portaient toutes pour l''essentiel sur les filles Sang-purs et leur condition au sein du monde magique, mais la principale concernée autour de leur table refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole, alors autant le demander à quelqu'un s'y connaissant surement selon elle.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de faire des études si au final, ces filles doivent uniquement engendrer des enfants pour continuer les dynasties de Sang-purs. Toutes les connaissances qu'elles possèderont leur seront totalement inutiles au final.

- Et comment éduqueront-elles leurs enfants si elles ne connaissent rien ? L'enseignement d'un enfant de notre condition est fait par sa mère, et à l'occasion, par ses tantes ou même ses grands-mères. Les hommes eux s'occupent de choses soit disant bien plus compliquées comme la politique ou le maniement des armes. Nous sommes ainsi formés à devenir l'élite des sorciers, des jeunes gens possédant davantage de connaissances et de culture que les autres pour nous distinguer du reste de la population.

- J'ai l'impression d'être retournée deux cent ans en arrière en vous écoutant parler, maugréa t-elle en secouant une nouvelle fois sa tête.

- Je dois admettre qu'elle marque un point, marmonna Harry en regardant pensivement la bibliothèque derrière Hermione. Les livres de littérature ainsi que les pièces de théatre que j'ai pu lire faisaient mention de ce type d'éducation dans la noblesse européenne du temps des rois. Même les mariages arrangés étaient une pratique moldue, sauf que nous en plus de ça nous sommes magiquement liés. De ce fait, si jamais l'un des futurs mariés ne respecte pas le contrat de mariage, tous les deux perdent leur magie, au mieux. Au pire, mais c'est plutôt rare, tous les deux meurent.

Harry aurait très bien pu entendre une mouche voler pendant qu'Hermione le regardait en écarquillant les yeux. Il pensa un instant à lui demander si elle avait l'intention de les faire sortir de leurs orbites vu le nombre fois qu'elle le faisait, mais ce serait peut être déplacé de sa part.

- Et… Et vous êtes déjà inscrit dans ce type de contrat ?

- Pas que je sache, déclara t-il tranquillement. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'épouser une fille que je n'ai jamais vu et encore moins parlé. Je préfèrerai trouver la perle rare moi-même, mais je ne serai pas étonné qu'au bout d'un certain temps, mes parents mettent en place un contrat de mariage en ne me voyant toujours pas faire la cour à une fille.

- Moi j'en ai un, déclara Théodore. Apparemment mes parents auraient signés ce contrat avec un des associés bulgares de mon père peu après ma naissance. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré celle qui deviendrait ma femme, mais nous nous écrivons de temps à autre. Elle est de deux ans mon ainée en plus de ça. Daphné et la moins chanceuse elle.

- Théodore, je t'interdis de lui dire quoique ce soit sur moi.

- étant donné que son père n'a aucun fils et qu'il est lui-même fils unique, elle devra de ce fait donner un héritier non seulement à son mari pour poursuivre sa lignée mais également à sa famille pour que son nom perdure, et… Aie !

- Je t'ai dit de ne rien lui dire ! s'emporta t-elle en lui frappant une nouvelle fois le tibias. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié ou même de sa sollicitude !

- Mais imagine Daphné que tu épouses Henry, chuchota t-il malicieusement en remarquant que le concerné ne les écoutait plus. Tu devras donner à la fois un héritier aux Lestrange, aux Black et aux Greengrass ! Ton destin n'est pas très envieux.

Sa petite supposition eut au moins le mérite de faire rougir violemment son amie pendant qu'elle s'imaginait de nouveau au bras de son voisin de table en compagnie de trois jeunes et beaux garçons. Mais elle retrouva très vite son visage de marbre et fusilla des yeux au passage Théodore qui en palit légèrement.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes vos petites insinuations à toi et aux autres concernant mes possibles relations amoureuses. Ça ne vous regarde pas ! murmura t-elle agressivement. Encore une remarque de ce genre et je lance un maléfice à tes parties génitales pour qu'elles disparaissent ! Ta petite amie bulgare risquerait de ne pas apprécier le jour où vous vous retrouverez seuls dans votre chambre !

Ce fut à présent à Théodore de rougir d'embarras rien qu'à cette idée. Il masqua rapidement sa gêne en se cachant derrière un livre tandis que Daphné souriait victorieusement

- BON ! c'est pas tout ça, mais je retourne à la salle commune moi, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Je n'aime pas spécialement parler de ma vie future de toute façon, encore moins avec certaines personnes qui ne sont nullement concernées par elle, ajouta t-elle en dardant son regard sur Hermione qui ne broncha pas.

- Si jamais tu retrouves Tracey là-bas, pourras-tu lui dire que le prix pour mon devoir de potion passe à deux gallions maintenant ? lui demanda Harry tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise.

- C'est d'accord, mais je veux la moitié de la somme pour t'avoir rendu ce service, lui indiqua Daphné avant de s'éloigner.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle te paye pour que tu lui fasses ses devoirs ? l'interpella Hermione. C'est de la triche !

- Tracey est une éternelle fainéante, et si je peux me faire de l'argent d'une quelconque manière, alors il faut que j'exploite toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, dont celle-ci.

A peine quinze secondes après le départ de Daphné, Harry remarqua aussitôt que Ron Weasley semblait soudainement légèrement hâtif à vouloir à son tour quitter la bibliothèque, tout en déclarant haut et fort à Dean et Seamus qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire sans même prendre la peine d'accorder la moindre parole à Neville. Rangeant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac, il se précipita rapidement vers la porte de sortie derrière laquelle il disparut quelques instants plus tard. L'avertissement donné par les jumeaux Weasley se mit aussitôt à résonner dans son esprit, et l'attitude de Ron prenait rapidement tout son sens à ses yeux. Sentant le coup fourré envers son amie, Harry rangea à son tour ses manuels scolaires et ses rouleaux de parchemins avant de s'excuser auprès des deux autres pour son départ précipité.

- On se rejoint plus tard dans la salle commune, dit-il en courant à son tour vers l'extérieur de la bibliothèque sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres.

Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait aussitôt était comme il se l'était imaginé entièrement vide, mais c'était bien là le cadet de ses soucis. Son rival de Gryffondor était bien plus important pour l'instant. A moins que Ron soit complètement idiot, il savait pertinemment que la salle commune des Serpentards se trouvait dans les cachots, et par conséquent, que Daphné se dirigeait à présent vers les étages inférieurs de Poudlard. Si jamais il souhaitait s'en prendre à elle, l'attaque se déroulerait alors entre le rez-de-chaussée et le troisième étage.

- Bon sang, ce Weasley commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Je n'ai jamais été aussi à cran que depuis le jour ou cet idiot a posé les pieds dans ce château, maugréa t-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Il le dévala rapidement et se mit à arpenter rapidement le couloir du deuxième étage qui était comme le précédent entièrement vide.

« C'est bien ma chance. Personne ne pourra me dire si il a vu cet imbécile aux cheveux roux dans les parages ».

Ses pensées se portèrent alors sur son amie qu'il tentait de secourir, même si le terme le plus exact serait plutôt seconder. Les capacités en duel de Daphné n'étaient plus à faire, et elle l'avait parfaitement démontré lors de son combat contre les frères Weasley. Mais sait-on jamais, Ron avait peut être préparé autre chose de plus vicieux qui pourrait peut être lui demander un petit coup de main de la part d'une âme charitable comme lui. Si une telle occasion se présentait, il n'hésiterait pas à laisser libre cours à son imagination pour brutaliser celui qu'il surnommait familièrement « la belette ». Ses cauchemars sur Mme Dawlish ne le hantant plus, il était de ce fait en pleine possession de ses moyens, et était bien déterminé à le montrer à Ron s'il s'avisait à s'attaquer à Daphné. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua que tardivement l'amure devant laquelle il passait s'écrouler soudainement sur lui, et ne put empêcher l'épaisse épée de fer de se cogner violemment sur le sommet de sa tête, l'assommant sur le coup. Il s'écroula sur le sol complètement sonné tandis que l'armure de chevalier se rependait par morceau autour de lui dans un fracas du tonnerre, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber inconscient fut une paire de soulier noir abimés et les pans d'une robe de sorcier en piteuse état.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient, ni ce qu'il était advenu de lui durant ce laps de temps, et encore moins pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être ligoté de la tête au pied. Non la seule chose dont il était sur lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits était que sa tête le lançait douloureusement là où la poignée de l'épée de fer s'était écrasée. Bien malgré lui, il fut prit de vertiges et retint un haut-le-cœur qui menaçait de lui faire régurgiter son dernier repas. D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Son geôlier le retenait depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Ses amis s'étaient t-ils rendus compte de sa disparition ? Quel drôle d'ironie : Voilà que l'impression d'être à la place des moldus croupissant dans les cachots du manoir faisait surface. Avaient-ils pensé à la même chose que lui alors qu'il les torturait de ses sortilèges pendant des heures ? Sans doute, mais la peur devait également être omniprésente en eux. Or, ce n'était pas son cas actuellement. Seule une légère appréhension en songeant à ce qui l'attendait le tiraillait de temps à autre à présent. D'ailleurs il se rendit compte qu'aucun bout de tissu ne masquait ses yeux et par conséquent sa vision, aussi eut-il dans l'idée d'examiner brièvement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et déterminer ses chances de fuite.

Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de voir où il se trouvait, mais la lumière dans la pièce était trop vive pour lui permettre d'y voir clair. Sa vision était encore très floue, et seules des formes aux contours indistincts pouvaient être visibles devant lui. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, et un étrange liquide chaud semblait couler le long de son visage pour terminer sa course dans ses vêtements. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être, encore moins la façon dont il avait pu se trouver ici même, mais peu à peu, lorsque la sensation de somnolence se fit moins présente, il ressentit une forte pression sur ses bras et jambes au niveau des chevilles et poignets. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits, d'autres indices lui parvinrent. A l'évidence, il était assis sur quelque chose de dur, sans doute une chaise, et apparemment, il était ligoté à cette chaise. Une odeur de savon et d'eau de javel se faisait sentir dans l'air, ce qui indiquait clairement qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de bain ou dans l'un des nombreux toilettes de l'école. La faible luminosité de la pièce laissait à croire qu'il était sous terre, peut être dans un cachot bien qu'il n'y avait pas de pièce pour se laver dans cet endroit de l'école, ou alors qu'il pouvait faire tout simplement nuit à l'extérieur. Intérieurement, il se congratula pour remarquer tous ces petits détails qui pouvaient très bien faire la différence et lui permettre de s'extirper de situations difficiles. Sa mère serait probablement fière de lui pour son sens de l'observation et de l'analyse si elle avait été là, même si tous ces détails étaient plutôt dérisoires, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! s'exclama une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. C'est contraire au règlement et vous pourriez avoir des problèmes !

- Oh la ferme, Neville ! Tu étais toi aussi partant pour donner une leçon à Lestrange ! Et quand l'occasion se présente à toi, tu veux te défiler ! Quelle poule mouillée !

- Lestrange ne m'a jamais rien fait, se défendit-il. Et je n'étais pas partant pour faire ça ! C'est vous qui m'y avez poussé ! Ce n'est pas loyal pour lui !

- Cot ! Cot cot cot ! Regardez les gars ! Quelle chiffe molle ! Longdubat prend la défense d'un serpent, comme c'est touchant !

Les éclats de rire de plusieurs garçons lui vrillèrent les tympans tandis qu'il comprit rapidement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'attaque surprise qu'il avait subit précédemment dans le couloir avec l'armure ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Ron savait pertinemment qu'il allait se montrer à cet endroit là et attendait patiemment qu'il pointe le bout de son nez pour l'assommer avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait loué l'intelligence soudaine du Gryffondor, mais être la cible de ce plan et être à la merci du rouquin éclipsa rapidement cette soudaine pensée. Il semblait pour l'instant que Ron, après l'avoir assommé, l'ait conduit dans une autre pièce avec la complicité apparente d'autres personnes, et son intuition lui laissait à penser que les trois autres Gryffondors de première année devaient être dans le coup.

« Merlin, j'ai été trop bête… Il a fait exprès de suivre Daphné en ayant l'air pressé pour attirer mon attention et me forcer à le suivre… Quelle idiotie de ma part de ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un avec moi… »

Une main lui saisit soudainement le menton et le força à relever la tête. Son regard croisa alors deux yeux marron sous lesquels une multitude de tâches de rousseurs étaient visibles. L'identité de la personne était une évidence même pour lui malgré son état.

- Oh, le petit bébé Lestrange se réveille enfin ! On commençait à croire que le coup que tu as reçu à la tête avait été trop violent !

- Va te faire foutre… Weasley, marmonna Harry d'une voix rauque.

Ron se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement avant de lui administrer un coup de poing dans la joue. Déjà groggy, le coup le sonna encore davantage, et il dut résister à la fatigue qui se faisait sentir.

- Ma parole, belette, rassure-moi : tu n'étais pas à ton maximum, n'est-ce pas ? Même ma petite sœur frappe plus fort que toi, le railla t-il en lui crachant au visage.

Son insolence lui valut un autre coup de la part de Ron dont le teint pris une couleur rouge vif sous l'effet de la colère.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me narguer, Lestrange ! Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis en position de dominance, et je vais te faire payer tous tes petits coups tordus envers moi !

- Même pas capable de combattre comme un homme Weasley… En face à face… Merlin, se cacher derrière une armure et attaquer par derrière… Qu'est-ce que tu es pitoyable.

Furieux, Ron rapprocha dangereusement son visage près de celui d'Harry, comme pour le mettre au défi d'oser le défier du regard. Grossière erreur. A peine leurs nez furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre qu'Harry pencha sa tête en arrière avant de lui donner un violent coup de tête en pleine figure. Son tortionnaire recula de quelques pas en criant de douleur tandis qu'il tâtonnait son nez duquel s'écoulait beaucoup de sang. Harry lui sourit narquoisement en se félicitant intérieurement pour le lui avoir brisé. Il remarqua au passage que la pièce où il se trouvait était bel et bien un sanitaire comme il l'avait supposé, mais les cabines très abimées et couvertes de graffitis alors que les porters de certaines d'entre elles pendaient piteusement devant leur cuvette. Jamais il n'avait vu des toilettes aussi dégoutantes depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

- Espèche d'enfoiré ! fulmina Ron en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Tu vas payer pour cha !

Aussitôt lui, Dean et Seamus fondirent sur leur prisonnier et se mirent à le frapper ensemble partout ou ils le pouvaient. Neville lui restait en retrait, trop choqué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et par le comportement de ses condisciples. La petite punition prenait maintenant des allures de pugilat, et bien que n'étant pas un ami d'Henry Lestrange, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser se faire battre sans agir. Prenant rapidement la poudre d'escampette, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce tandis que le bruit des poings se cognant sur le corps d'Harry lui parvenait aux oreilles.

- Merlin, dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ? marmonna t-il 'une voix plaintive une fois la porte refermée. Maman m'a pourtant toujours dit de ne jamais entrer dans les conflits quand ça ne me concernait pas.

Il pensa un instant au fait que ses parents étaient des Aurors très reconnus dans leur profession pour leur courage et leur sens de la justice. S'ils avaient été là à l'instant même, ils auraient très certainement agis de la même façon que lui et seraient allés chercher du secours à défaut de pouvoir combattre les trois jeunes Gryffondors. Cette simple pensée le fit sourire. Sa grand-mère avait beau lui répéter sans arrêt qu'il n'avait ni le courage de son père, ni sa débrouillardise, ni son intelligence, il fallait reconnaitre que sur certains points, il agissait de la même façon qu'eux. Henry Lestrange avait beau être membre d'une famille considérée comme sombre, il ne méritait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait actuellement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'un Longdubat digne ce nom portait secours à quiconque se trouvait en danger, il en valait de son honneur et de sa fierté. Réprimant l'anxiété présente en lui, il prit rapidement la décision de prévenir quelqu'un des évènements se déroulant dans les toilettes abandonnées du deuxième étage. Le mieux serait de tenir au courant un professeur qui était sans conteste une figure bien plus importante dans le château qu'un simple étudiant. Mais si jamais l'occasion de pouvoir avertir les amis d'Henry se présentait à lui, il la saisirait également. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il courant sans plus attendre en direction de la Grande Salle, qui devait, à l'heure actuelle être animée par les centaines de conversations des étudiants et professeurs profitant d'un bon repas. Courant à perdre haleine, il dévala les escaliers en sautant plusieurs marches à la suite et manquant de bousculer plusieurs personnes sur son chemin, mais peu lui importait. L'un de ses objectifs était finalement devant lui, au bas du grand escalier. Daphné, Blaise, Théodore et Tracey étaient tous les cinq plongés dans une discussion animée et au vue des expressions qu'ils affichaient, ils devaient sans doute être inquiets pour quelque chose, certainement pour leur compagnon. Il descendait les quelques marches d'escalier les séparant en scandant le nom de Daphné d'une voix fatiguée pour avoir trop couru.

- Greengrass !... Green… Greengrass ! Vite !

Le regard que lui lança Daphné lorsqu'elle se retourna le glaça aussitôt sur place. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si humain et joyeux en présence d'Harry étaient à présent aussi mortels que des poignards. Si un regard avait pu tuer, alors Neville serait certainement déjà mort sur place. Il ne faisait guère de doute pour lui qu'elle était au courant de la disparition de son ami, après tout, celui-ci était retenu par Ron depuis deux bonnes heures dans les toilettes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Longdubat ? Encore perdu ? Tu veux peut-être que je te tienne la main pour te guider jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors ?

- N-non… Je voulais juste te prévenir que… Hé bien…

- TU VAS PARLER OUI !? s'emporta t-elle subitement. J'ai autre chose à faire que t'écouter baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles !

- Je sais où est Henry ! s'exclama t-il subitement en prenant son courage à deux mains.

En regardant la jeune fille devant lui et ses compagnons, il comprit avec satisfaction qu'il avait visée juste concernant leurs mines inquiètes de tout à l'heure. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Daphné l'empoigne soudainement par le col de sa chemise et se mette à le secouer.

- OÙ EST-IL !? OÙ !? PARLE, OU JE TE JURE, PAR MORGANE, QUE LA LIGNÉE DES LONGDUBAT SE FINIRA AVEC TOI QUAND J'AURAIS RÉDUIS EN MIETTE TES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE !

- Daphné est vraiment terrifiante quand il s'agit d'Henry, commenta Tracey en regardant sa camarade secouer comme un prunier le pauvre Neville.

- Il est dans… les toilettes du… deuxième étage ! Ceux qui sont ab… abandonnés !

Satisfaite, elle relâcha la pression exercée sur sa chemise, alors que Neville chutait lourdement sur les marches de l'escalier en reprenant son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? demanda d'une voix menaçante Théodore en s'avançant vers eux.

- C'est Ron il… Il l'a assommé tout à l'heure et l'a amené là pour lui faire une mauvaise blague. Du moins ça devait l'être au départ, mais il a commencé à le frapper, et Dean et Seamus s'y sont également mis, alors je suis…

Il fut brusquement interrompu par une tornade blonde le bousculant sans plus de cérémonie dans les escaliers, rapidement suivis par trois autres personnes, alors que les étudiants passants par là regardaient Neville et le petit groupe de Serpentard d'un drôle, apparemment pas au courant de la raison de leur altercation. Soupirant en songeant à cette journée pas franchement joyeuse, il se résolut à aller dans la grande Salle prévenir le professeur Mcgonagall. Mieux valait qu'un enseignant soit au courant afin d'éviter que Ron et les autres ne subissent les représailles terribles des Serpentards. De leur côté, les quatre autres montaient quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers pour se diriger le plus vite possible vers leur ami. La peur ne tiraillait aucun d'entre eux, après tout, être entrainé par le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même permettait de passer outre ce sentiment qui en temps normal pouvait influencer le raisonnement de chacun et le pousser à faire des choses insensées, mais les quatre Serpentards étaient depuis bien longtemps au dessus de tout ça. La bonne humeur qui les animait d'habitude avait laissé place à une plus grande appréhension en songeant à l'état dans lequel ils pourraient trouver Harry, et leurs visages fermés et résolus étaient de très mauvais augures pour les trois Gryffondors. Sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils étaient déjà devant la porte des toilettes derrière laquelle des légers gémissements et quelques cris pouvaient être entendus.

- Pas de quartier, les prévint Daphné en sortant sa baguette. On utilise tous les sortilèges que l'on veut, faites seulement attention à ne pas atteindre Henry. Evitez les maléfices mortels également, mais je ne vous empêcherai pas de les brutaliser un peu.

Tracey et les autres hochèrent leur tête en sortant également leurs baguettes tandis que Daphné tendait l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La voix de Ron fut distinctement entendue à travers le panneau de bois, et apparemment, il semblait jubiler.

- … Tu es bien plus beau comme ça, Lestrange ! Tu aurais dû penser à faire ça bien plus tôt ! Par contre, je ne suis pas sur que Greengrass apprécie ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle qui aime tant passer ses petites mains dedans, elle va être déçue !

Sans réfléchir, Daphné fit brutalement exploser la porte avant d'entrer à l'intérieur alors que les débris de bois voletaient encore à travers la pièce. Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent vivement pour leur faire face, mais avant même d'avoir pensé à sortir leurs baguettes, une pluie de maléfices leur tomba dessus. Ron parvint cependant à esquiver habilement les sortilèges en se réfugiant derrière le corps meurtri d'Harry afin de se protéger. Ses deux acolytes eux gemissaient de douleurs par terre tandis que d'étranges pustules verdâtres remplis de pus apparaissaient sur leur peau qui elle-même prenait une couleur violette. Pendant que Théodore et Blaise s'amusaient à leur donner des coups de pied sur toute la surface de leurs corps, Daphné et Tracey elles, tenaient en joug Ron qui les regardait avec fureur et surtout avec peur. Le corps sanguinolent d'Harry fit rater un battement à Daphné qui haleta en voyant la mine bouffie par les coups de son ami alors que Tracey elle semblait avoir perdu toute once de gaieté qui d'habitude faisait tout son charme. Son regard glaçant signifiait clairement en cet instant que Ron allait subir des tourments dont lui-même n'avait pas idée, et qu'elle se delectait d'avance de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

- Décale-toi tout doucement d'Henry, dit-elle lentement à Ron alors qu'elle s'approchait à petit pas d'eux. C'est mon premier et seul avertissement. Si tu coopères, je me montrerai conciliante et tu souffriras beaucoup moins.

- Comme si tu étais capable de me faire du mal Davis, le railla Ron en sortant à son tour sa baguette dont il apposa le bout sur la tempe d'Harry.

Un sortilège de couleur rouge lui passa à quelques centimètres à peine du visage, lui grillant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Crois moi, quand je le veux, je peux me montrer extrêmement méchante, et tu ne voudrais pas que je sois méchante avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous tentez encore quoi que ce soit contre moi, et votre cher camarade en pâtira, les menaça t-il.

Un autre sortilège, cette fois-ci envoyé par Daphné, le frôla de l'autre côté du visage. La panique commençait peu à peu à le gagner en voyant que ses petites menaces n'avaient pas l'air de les impressionner le moins du monde.

- Tu n'es pas en position pour nous menacer, déclara sombrement Daphné. Tu viens en l'espace de deux heures de violer au moins dix règles de l'école. Je ne serai pas étonné si tu étais renvoyé. Mieux vaut pour toi arrêter tout de suite tes sales petits coups, ou ce sera à Azkaban que tu vas te retrouver.

- Daph'… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Montre à cet imbécile ce qu'est un Serpentard… Fier même dans la douleur…, marmonna difficilement Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers sa paupière gonflée.

- Dit celui qui se retrouve attaché à une chaise avec des bleus partout ! le nargua Ron. Tu fais beaucoup moins le fier, Mr l'aristocrate ! Ta belle petite gueule d'ange en a pris un sacré co…

BAM.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry venait à nouveau de lui administrer un violent coup de tête en arrière et de nouveau dans le nez. Ne perdant pas de temps, il fit basculer sa chaise sur le côté tandis que Ron se tenait de nouveau son nez en hurlant de douleur. Les filles profitèrent du fait que le Weasley était sans protection pour le bombarder de sortilèges qui l'atteignirent tous sans exception. Son corps fut parcourut de violents spasmes alors que les maléfices de découpe lui entaillaient la peau à plusieurs endroits. Alors que Tracey continuait de faire tomber sur Ron des maléfices à la pelle, Daphné elle, se dirigea vers le corps inerte d'Harry toujours attaché à la chaise. Vu de près, ses blessures étaient encore plus terribles, à croire qu'il venait d'être passé à tabac par des trolls. Des écorchures parcouraient sa peau autrefois si douce et sans la moindre imperfection, et le contour de ses yeux gonflés prenaient une couleur bleutée absolument terrifiante. Elle remarqua également avec un choc non dissimulé que Ron lui avait coupé les cheveux juste au niveau de la nuque. Les blessures étaient superficielles comparé à la douleur qu'Harry aura en remarquant la perte de sa queue de cheval dont il était si fier. Elle libéra sans attendre plus longtemps son ami en découpant les cordes et le déposa délicatement sur le marbre froid des toilettes.

- Henry ? Henry… Tu m'entends ? Bambi s'il te plait, parle moi…, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas… m'appeler de cette façon en public, marmonna t-il à demi-conscient.

Daphné souriait légèrement tout en réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaitre en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

- Je ne crois pas être capable de… de pouvoir me déplacer…, ajouta t-il en essayant de bouger ses jambes.

- à croire que je suis condamné à être toujours là pour t'aider à marcher. C'est la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil.

- Justement, je voulais te dire… Il ne faut pas que tu reportes toute la faute sur Granger, j'ai… j'ai été négligent, c'est de ma faute si elle s'est retrouvée à Serpentard. Le seigneur des ténèbres a eu raison de me punir.

- Chut, dit-elle en apposant son index sur sa bouche. Ne dis rien, pas dans ton état actuel.

- Ne lui fait pas la tête, insista t-il en la lorgnant avec difficulté. Fais le au moins pour moi, et sait-on jamais… Ses capacités intellectuelles sont supérieures à la normale. Elle apprend et enregistre les informations bien plus vite que les autres. Avec du temps et de la patience elle pourrait s'avérer utile pour les plans de seigneur des ténèbres…

- Je vais… Je vais faire un effort, promit-elle en caressant tristement le bout de ses cheveux brutalement raccourcis. Tu as bien de le chance que je ne puisse rien te refuser vu l'état dans lequel tu es.

Harry essaya vainement de lui sourire, mais son rictus ressemblait davantage à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Théodore juste derrière elle. Merde Henry, tu devrais voir ta tête ! Toute la population féminine de Poudlard va être en émoi en voyant ce qui t'es arrivé. Tracey, je crois que Weasley à eu son compte, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui frappait à présent sa victime avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Tu es sur ? Je pense plutôt que le message a dû mal à passer moi, dit-elle en envoyant un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes de Ron qui en gémissait de douleur.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre subitement dans le couloir et quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Mcgonagall, les lunettes de travers et la respiration sifflante pour avoir couru, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Neville sur les talons. Elle haleta aussitôt en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry et foudroya du regard ses trois élèves d'un air furibond. Jamais encore les première année ne l'avait vu dans cet état là.

- Comment diable avez-vous pu oser faire une chose pareille Mr Weasley ! cria t-elle à l'encontre de Ron qui pleurait à présent au pied de Tracey. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie de mes élèves ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, un Gryffondor est une attitude aussi abjecte et méprisable envers l'un de ses camarades de classe ! Vous n'êtes qu'un voyou de la pire espèce ! Quand vos parents apprendront ce que vous avez fait, j'espère qu'ils vous donneront la correction que vous méritez, car une année de retenue es encore bien trop généreux pour vous ! Et il en va de même pour vous Mrs Thomas et Finnigan !

Elle se présenta ensuite auprès d'Harry sans prendre la peine de regarder plus en détail les étranges pustules sur les corps des amis de Ron et se mit à examiner les blessures visibles sur son visage.

- Souffrez-vous quelque part Mr Lestrange ? demanda t-elle poliment en tâtonnant légèrement certaines parties de son corps.

- Le poignet gauche… Je crois qu'il doit être cassé.

- En effet, répondit-elle en remarquant la grimace de douleur d'Harry lorsqu'elle le toucha. Je ne peux rien faire pour vos blessures corporelles, mais je peux toujours vous nettoyer de tout le sang que vous avez perdu.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le visage d'Harry tout en marmonnant un « Episkey » qui fit aussitôt disparaitre toute l'hémoglobine présente sur lui. Il eut aussitôt une bien meilleure mine, même si les innombrables bleus sur sa figure restaient toujours là.

- Miss Greengrass, Mr Nott, veuillez conduire votre camarade jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je crois que dans son état il sera difficile pour lui de se déplacer sans un soutien.

- Attendez, ma baguette… Elle est dans la poche de pantalon de Weasley.

- économisez vos forces plutôt que de parler, Mr Lestrange, dit-elle d'un ton doux qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Miss Davis, prenez sa baguette et accompagnez vos amis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand à moi, je vais m'occupez de ces énergumènes, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers les corps meurtris des trois Gryffondors. Mrs Zabini et Longdubat, restez ici un instant. J'aurais surement besoin de votre aide par la suite pour ces messieurs à l'infirmerie également.

Pour une raison qui échappait aux autres, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère contre eux pour avoir malmené Ron et les deux autres, bien au contraire. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage pour ce qu'avaient osé faire ses élèves, et l'agression commise par eux semblait lui avoir fait complètement oublier que les Serpentards avaient eux aussi brutalisé les Gryffondors. Peut être pensait-elle que la vengeance était méritée dans cette situation ? Personne ne s'en préoccupa outre mesure, et avec l'aide de Daphné et Théodore, Harry put être remis debout et soutenu par ses deux camarades qui le trainaient jusqu'à la sortie en passant chacun de ses bras autour de leurs épaules. La fatigue eut rapidement raison de lui, ou était-ce peut être simplement la faim qui le tiraillait. Les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu y était peut être également pour quelque chose, mais toujours est-il qu'il ne resista pas plus longtemps et qu'il s'évanouit de nouveau sans attendre d'être parvenu jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

**Chapitre terminé ! J'espère que le passage à tabac d'Harry vous aura plu. Au moins pour une fois, il passe du bourreau à la victime ! **

**Vous connaitrez la semaine prochaine les répercussions des actes de Ron et ses sbires contre lui, et croyez moi, il n'aura pas que des sanctions disciplinaires. Perdre des points n'est pas une punition tout à fait juste. On en apprend également un peu plus sur le statut des filles Sang pur et leur future vie de femme au foyer devant uniquement faire des enfants. On pourrait presque plaindre Daphné ! **

**Sinon je vais poster par la suite ma seconde histoire que j'ai entamé il y a peu, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.**

**A la semaine prochaine ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut à tous ! Je vais faire simple aujourd'hui puisque je n'ai pas le temps de raconter une nouvelle fois ma vie par manque de temps. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre qui m'aura donné bien du mal et bourré de fautes (selon la personne à qui je le fais lire en avant première). Je corrigerai plus tard.**

**Vous pourrez voir ici les conséquences du passage à tabac d'Harry aussi bien pour lui que pour un certain idiot roux, il va… comment dire… ? Oui, en prendre plein la figure ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se sentit étonnamment bien, quoiqu'encore un peu étourdi. Il eut l'étrange sensation d'être sur un nuage, en apesanteur, dans une sorte de cocon de sérénité l'emplissant de tout son être. Son corps était encore engourdi par la fatigue et il eut beau tenter de bouger ne serait-ce que ses doigts, rien n'y fit. Il se rendit compte que toutes les douleurs qu'il avait pu sentir la dernière fois sur sa peau avaient disparu, remplacés simplement par l'impression d'être emmailloté dans une couverture chaude et agréable. Curieux de savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver, il entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières, mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière lui agressant les pupilles. De toute façon il aurait été difficile pour lui de voir quelque chose à travers la bande de tissu recouvrant son œil droit. Que diable faisait-il avec ça d'ailleurs ? Les évènements de la veille lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, et il passa les prochaines minutes à se questionner sur l'origine de ce cache-œil et sur le fait qu'il soit allongé dans un lit. La vue lui étant pour le moment indisponible, il se concentra sur ses autres sens afin de déterminer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui permettait pour l'instant que de sentir des couvertures sur lui et un matelas ont il pouvait facilement ressentir les ressorts. Peut être était-il dans son dortoir ? L'idée lui parut aussitôt stupide car le lit à baldaquin de sa chambre, bien que plutôt dur et peu confortable, était bien mieux que celui dans lequel il se trouvait. L'infirmerie était une meilleure possibilité selon lui, bien qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi se trouvait-il ici. Il renifla discrètement l'air et remarqua la désagréable odeur des chambres d'hôpital que peu de gens supportaient. Un gout infect par ailleurs lui restait en bouche, et du peu de connaissance qu'il avait, il le désigna comme étant celui d'une potion fortifiante que l'on donnait généralement aux gens ayant fait d'importants efforts physiques causant des douleurs musculaires.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait pour me retrouver dans cet état ? Je ne me souviens même pas avoir pratiqué une activité physique au cours des derniers jours. D'ailleurs rien ne me vient en mémoire pour l'instant… »

Comme pour répondre à ses questions muettes, une voix féminine résonna près de lui, à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche :

- L'infirmière n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il devait se réveiller bientôt ?

- C'est vrai, mais elle n'a pas précisé exactement l'heure, tu sais. Il pourrait très bien reprendre conscience demain matin. La médecine est une science inexacte quand il s'agit de déterminer l'heure exacte du réveil d'un patient.

- Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Le pauvre chéri, cela fait plus de 24 heures qu'il est ici et il n'a pour l'instant montré aucun signe de rétablissement. Peut être est-il dans le coma !?

- Allons Bella, Pomfresh nous a certifié qu'il allait bien. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire, Harry fut très heureux de voir, du moins d'entendre ses parents près de lui et assis à son chevet. Leurs voix furent pour lui le meilleur des relaxants, et l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait sentir à travers elles le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

- Si jamais je mettais la main sur ce Weasley, je peux te garantir qu'il ne verrait plus la lumière du jour avant longtemps, maugréa sombrement Bellatrix.

Weasley ? Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire ? Cherchant une raison pour laquelle ses parents pouvaient en vouloir à un Weasley, il se força mentalement à se souvenir d'un quelconque moment ou l'une de ces têtes rousses avait commis un acte répréhensible envers l'un deux. Lentement, la mémoire lui revint peu à peu, et l'agression dont il avait été la victime également. Serrant les poings sous ses couvertures en se remémorant les nombreux coups reçus ainsi que les quelques sortilèges de découpe que Ron et ses deux acolytes avaient employé sur lui, l'envie de tordre le coup du plus jeune Weasley se fit présente dans son esprit et rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir en cet instant que de voir Ron subir des Doloris en continu. Malgré les pensées traversant sa tête, il resta parfaitement immobile dans son lit, feignant toujours le sommeil tout en écoutant la conversation de ses parents.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, lui assura Rodolphus en faisant les cent pas à côté du corps soit disant inconscient de son fils. Mais nous allons la jouer beaucoup plus fine. La violence ne résoudra rien, mais atténuera simplement nos égaux. Un procès par contre devant le magenmagot serait bien plus intéressant et jetterai encore davantage le discrédit sur eux. J'ai déjà contacté nos avocats pour préparer une ligne d'attaque contre cette famille de dégénérés. Ils vont payer oui, mais avec leur argent, et j'espère pour eux qu'ils en ont caché quelque part, parce que je ne leur laisserai absolument rien, pas même une noise pour survivre. Lui et ses deux acolytes vont apprendre ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre physiquement à l'héritier des fortunes Black et Lestrange.

- Je vois que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, le complimenta t-elle. Nous n'aurons qu'à verser le peu d'argent que nous gagnerons de ce procès dans une quelconque association venant en aide aux orphelins de guerre ou pour les grands blessés. Les gens aiment lire les articles sur les familles aussi généreuses que la notre. L'opinion publique nous sera entièrement acquise de cette façon.

- Tu es diabolique ma chère Bellatrix, susurra son mari.

Deux légers grognements ainsi qu'un bruit semblable à un baiser accompagnèrent ses paroles alors qu'Harry de son côté eut bien du mal à résister à l'envie de les regarder faire, bien que pour ce genre de choses l'intimité était de rigueur. Mais ne faisait t-il pas cela juste à côté de lui ? Entrouvrant de nouveaux ses paupières, il battit légèrement des cils tout en s'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce émise par des torches et bougies fixées aux murs. Comme il se l'était imaginé, il se trouvait effectivement dans l'infirmerie et l'obscurité au-delà des immenses fenêtres de la pièce indiquait qu'il faisait nuit. Son lit était entouré de trois épais rideaux blancs permettant à lui ainsi qu'à sa famille une certaine intimité. En parlant d'eux, il les vit tranquillement s'embrasser quelques secondes sans se préoccuper de savoir si il était réveillé ou pas. Juste à côté de son lit se trouvait sa baguette magique, reposant tranquillement sur ses vêtements scolaires fraichement lavés et pliés impeccablement. Même Gizmo ne pourrait faire mieux. Finalement il se décida à interrompre l'échange amoureux de ses parents en feignant son réveil.

- Hm… Où suis-je ? grogna t-il en s'étirant légèrement.

- Enfin ! s'écria subitement Bellatrix en se jetant littéralement sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Oh Henry, mon bébé… Maman est là, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

- Maman ? Papa ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? dit-il en se mettant en position assise. Et pourquoi suis-je dans l'infirmerie ?

- Tu… Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? demanda t-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Il se contenta de simuler une profonde réflexion en regardant d'un air absent ses draps tout en se massant le menton pour parfaire sa comédie.

- Hé bien… C'est plutôt flou, je dois l'admettre… Je me souviens avoir été à la bibliothèque avec Daphné, Théodore et la Sang-De-Bourbe pour faire nos devoirs. Ensuite Daphné est sortie de la bibliothèque légèrement en colère parce que nous parlions des traditions Sang-purs… Hm… Ah oui ! J'avais décidé de la suivre parce que Weasley donnait l'impression depuis plusieurs semaines de vouloir s'en prendre à elle pour me faire du mal, mais au final, c'est à moi qu'il s'en est pris en m'assommant dans le couloir.

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer les regards à la fois inquiets et furieux de ses parents qui écoutaient en silence son récit non sans se montrer particulièrement sombres en entendant parler de l'agression de Ron.

- Je suis désolé maman, marmonna t-il piteusement. J'ai été négligent et je n'ai pas fait attention à ma propre sécurité. Tu m'avais pourtant enseigné à toujours rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se laisser surprendre car les lâches attaquent toujours dans le dos, mais j'étais trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour Daphné pour penser à moi.

- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, assura t-elle en caressant son dos. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et tu feras plus attention maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ferai surtout regretter à Weasley le jour où il est venu au monde, déclara t-il d'une voix tendue. Je vais lui faire payer sa petite séance de torture. Heureusement que Daphné et les autres sont venus m'apporter leur aide, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu m'arriver dans ces toilettes.

- Tes amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour toi. Ils venaient quotidiennement entre les cours pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais je pense qu'ils souhaitaient également exprimer leur manière de penser à ce Weasley et à ses amis. Dommage que le directeur ait assigné l'infirmière à la surveillance de ces vauriens.

Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche tout en fixant un point imaginaire sur le rideau derrière elle. Le lit où devait se trouver Ron était peut être dans cette direction songea Harry. Les maléfices et les coups de Tracey ont apparemment eut raison de lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire tandis qu'il passait négligemment sa main sur sa nuque. Cependant, il s'arrêta immédiatement dans son geste en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt, quelque chose manquait.

- Maman ? Je… Je ne sens plus mes cheveux.

Sa mère le regarda d'un air embarrassé, alors qu'Harry remontait lentement sa main vers l'arrière de son crâne pour évaluer la nouvelle longueur de ses cheveux. La sensation de vide derrière son cou fut plus que brutale pour lui alors que peu à peu, l'idée qu'ils aient été coupés faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Ses magnifiques cheveux, le symbole de sa puissance, de sa richesse et de son statut, avaient à présent la même taille que les cheveux courts de Drago, le gel en moins.

- Je suis désolée Henry. Il semblerait que… que Weasley te les a coupé pendant qu'il te brutalisait. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te donner une nouvelle coupe de cheveux convenable, mais comme tu peux le voir, ils ont été très raccourcis.

Son fils ne dit rien, mais la colère et la haine étaient clairement visibles sur son visage. Ses cheveux avaient beau être extrêmement longs et lui donnaient l'apparence d'une fille lorsqu'on le regardait de dos, il en était vraiment fier et se considérait grâce à eux comme étant au dessus des autres, comme une sorte d'étendard indiquant à tous la place qu'il occupait par rapport au commun des mortels. Mais maintenant, il eut l'impression d'être descendu de son piédestal et de ne plus rien valoir, de n'être qu'un simple sorcier parmi tant d'autres. Un éclat rouge apparut très brièvement au coin de ses yeux alors que d'étranges volutes de fumées noires tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Ses parents se regardèrent nerveusement avant d'essayer à leur façon de calmer les pulsions meurtrières de leur fils.

- Henry ? Henry, écoute moi s'il te plait, l'implora son père en le voyant perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Ne te laisse pas dominer par tes émotions, rappelle toi ce qui se passe lorsque l'on agit de la sorte, de façon déraisonné. Ta magie ressent ce que tu ressens et agit en conséquence.

- Mais père… Ils ont osé… Ils ont osé toucher à ce que j'avais de plus précieux sur moi…

- Je sais, et ils auront la monnaie de leur gallion lorsque le jour viendra où ils seront punis pour ça. Mais en attendant, garde à l'esprit qu'il faut faire profil bas et ne rien tenter physiquement contre eux. Faire ce genre de scène dans une école pleine d'étudiant et de professeur sous le joug de Dumbledore serait très mal vu.

Harry acquiesça et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance et atténuer ses émotions négatives. Peu à peu, les volutes noires disparurent alors qu'il se recoucha mollement sur son lit. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'envie de pleurer se fit sentir, mais il parvint tout de même à rester maître de ses émotions. La simple idée de verser des larmes devant ses parents était suffisamment humiliante comme ça.

- Dommage que l'essence même de ma magie soit aussi négative, ironisa t-il en regardant le plafond de l'infirmerie. Cette fumée aurait été blanche, Dumbledore m'aurait pris pour un saint descendu sur Terre pour apporter la paix.

A peine les mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'il se raidit dans son lit, pensant soudainement à quelque chose.

- Est-ce que vous avez vérifié si Dumbledore avait placé des sortilèges d'écoute et de surveillance autour de ce lit ? Ce vieil idiot pourrait se servir de n'importe quel prétexte pour vous faire arrêter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous avons déjà vérifié tout ceci dès que nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure. Hormis un sortilège d'écoute et deux autres pour l'espionnage visuel et auditif, rien d'autre n'a été mis en place. Je suis d'ailleurs très étonné du peu de moyen mis en place contre nous.

Harry souffla de soulagement tout en souriant légèrement à ses parents qui continuaient de le regarder, apparemment nerveux quant à une nouvelle crise de sa part.

- Hé bien, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- toi jeune homme, tu vas dès demain retourner en cours pour rattraper le léger retard dans tes leçons, l'informa Bellatrix en lui massant le sommet du crâne avec tendresse. Tu ne peux quand même pas te permettre de laisser une fille de moldu te doubler et être meilleure que toi en classe !

- Aucun risque maman. Pour l'instant, elle n'est qu'à la sixième place dans la liste des meilleurs élèves. Tu devrais la voir, elle est presque pire que Théo, toujours le nez dans un livre partout où elle va ! Moi pour ma part, je dois me contenter de batailler avec lui pour garder la première place, mais mes notes catastrophiques en étude des moldus ne jouent pas en ma faveur.

Là où bon nombre de parents auraient été furieux d'apprendre que leur progéniture avait des lacunes dans une matière et des mauvaises notes, Bellatrix et Rodolphus eux firent autrement qu'eux : ils en rigolèrent.

- Si ce n'est que ça ! Tu peux continuer à ne rien faire dans cette matière et te retrouver deuxième, nous serions quand même fiers de toi, mon grand ! D'ailleurs en parlant de matière, as-tu lu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Presque. Il me reste encore deux de tes livres de politique internationale et les autres traitant de la coopération magique et des différents traités mondiaux sur les fluctuations des marchés ainsi que celui sur les stratégies à adopter concernant les transactions financières et immobilières avec les gobelins.

- Pourriez-vous parler d'autre chose, pesta Bellatrix en roulant des yeux. Par Morgane, toutes vos discussions sur ces sujets tellement compliqués me donnent la migraine…

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine blasée tout en se lançant un sourire plein de sous-entendu à l'encontre de l'autre. Ayant subitement une légère faim, Harry remarqua une corbeille pleine de friandises posée sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. A cette vue, son ventre se mit à grogner avec force, faisant à nouveau ricaner ses parents qui acquiescèrent de la tête en voyant son air interrogatif.

- Le chocolat n'est pas vraiment bon pour les petites fringales aussi tardives, mais étant donné que tu n'as rien mangé et que je n'ai pas envie de te voir aussi maigre qu'un elfe de maison, je t'y autorise, déclara Bellatrix en le regardant déguster avidement une chocogrenouille. Mais ne prenez pas de mauvaises habitudes, jeune homme !

- Promis maman ! D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ? Le château est vraiment silencieux, il doit être vraiment tard…

Il s'interrompit en entendant la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir soudainement et plusieurs voix discuter de façon hâtive et animée dont il ne put entendre clairement le moindre mot. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, une deuxième porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, rapidement accompagnée par la voix sèche et amère de Mme Pomfresh qui sermonna durant quelques secondes les nouveaux arrivants pour le tapage qu'ils causaient dans la pièce avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant violemment la porte. Quelle ironie. La conversation reprit de plus belle mais avec moins de vigueur, et les principaux protagonistes semblaient se rapprocher peu à peu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les trois si l'on en jugeait par le bruit de talons se répercutant sur le sol. Tournant légèrement sa tête vers ses parents, Harry remarqua que Rodolphus affichait un petit rictus moqueur tout en écoutant lui aussi les personnes discuter.

- Pile au bon moment, marmonna t-il en se levant.

Il contourna rapidement le lit dans lequel se trouvait Harry et ouvrit brusquement le rideau faisant face à celui-ci, permettant d'avoir une excellente vue de l'allée formée par les deux rangées de lits. Avec un timing parfait, l'identité des personnes causant tout ce remue-ménage lui fut aussitôt révélée dès lors que le voile fut rabattu. C'est avec une légère surprise qu'il découvrit le directeur lui-même accompagnée de deux personnes, un homme et une femme aux cheveux roux portant des vêtements abîmés et troués en plusieurs endroits qui les regardèrent également avec effroi dès l'instant où ils étaient apparus. Il reconnut la femme comme étant la matriarche Weasley, l'ayant déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises, mais l'homme au front dégarni, aux lunettes d'écailles et à la silhouette maigrelette ne lui disait rien du tout. Surement le père des enfants Weasley, pensa t-il.

- Tiens donc, si je m'attendais à vous voir en cette charmante soirée, déclara d'une voix doucereuse Rodolphus en les dévisageant avec mépris. Quelle excellente idée vous avez eu là Dumbledore d'amener avec vous les parents du petit délinquant ayant agressé mon fils. Je n'aurais pas à leur courir après de cette façon.

- Allons Rodolphus, calmez vous, lui répondit le directeur de son éternelle voix joyeuse. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, voyons. Mr et Mme Weasley souhaitaient simplement voir comment se portait leur plus jeune fils. Nous n'avions aucune idée que vous étiez là également.

- C'est dommage, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser aller aussi facilement, Weasley. Les petites pratiques de voyou de votre fils vont vous coûter cher, croyez-moi. Je ne resterai pas là sans rien faire, vous pouvez être certain de cela. D'ailleurs je me posais la question de savoir ce qui allait arriver à ces trois vauriens une fois qu'ils seront rétablis. Avez-vous pris des dispositions quant à leur punition, Dumbledore ?

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà discuté d'une sanction exemplaire à leur encontre.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Les professeurs Rogue et Mcgonagall ont émis le souhait de voir messieurs Finnigan, Thomas et Weasley en retenue avec eux chaque soir après le repas jusqu'à la fin de l'année, bien que Severus souhaitait aller plus loin et les expulser immédiatement de l'école. Mais j'ai considéré les faits comme n'étant pas suffisamment grave pour en arriver là.

Si la bêtise et l'indulgence avaient un nom, elles se nommeraient certainement Albus Dumbledore. C'est ce que pensèrent immédiatement les trois Lestrange en entendant la sanction ridicule imposée aux trois Gryffondors. Et il avait le culot de déclarer que c'était une punition exemplaire ! Harry crut rêver. Le directeur n'avait même pas l'intention de retirer des points à leur maison en plus de ça, comme si il cautionnait la violence au sein même de son établissement.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère, Dumby ? caqueta furieusement Bellatrix en s'approchant à son tour du petit groupe.

- Comment osez-vous vous adresser au directeur de cette faç…

- SILENCE ! s'écria t-elle en foudroyant du regard Molly Weasley. Vous ne parlez pas tant que je ne vous en donne pas l'autorisation, Weasley, et surtout quand ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse ! Et vous, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, vous croyez sincèrement que quelques mois de retenues sont suffisants pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire !? Êtes-vous devenus complètement séniles !?

- Je pense que la sanction contre ces trois messieurs est effectivement justifiée compte tenu des évènements récents. Et je vous remercie de votre sollicitude concernant l'état de ma santé, ma chère Bellatrix.

Harry se demanda un instant si le directeur tenait vraiment à sa vie pour jouer à ce point avec les nerfs de sa mère. N'importe qui ayant un minimum de bon sens n'aurait jamais en cet instant, tenté de tourner en dérision ses propos, et encore moins les faire passer pour une marque d'attention. L'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux de Bellatrix en aurait fait reculer plus d'un en cet instant, mais Dumbledore lui souriait paisiblement, comme si il s'amusait de cette situation.

- Voyez-vous Dumbledore, je crains que malheureusement pour vous, le conseil d'administration de l'école ne sera sans doute pas d'accord avec votre décision, affirma Rodolphus en essayant de calmer sa femme en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Lucius a déjà indiqué qu'il convoquerait prochainement tous les membres du conseil pour une réunion concernant cette dernière bêtise du fils Weasley et de ses acolytes qui semblent surtout briller par leur incompétence et leur capacité à semer le trouble au sein de cette école.

- Votre fils n'est pas en reste, Lestrange, fulmina Molly Weasley. Si ce que Ron nous a raconté est juste, alors le votre ne vaut pas mieux que le mien ! Je parle notamment de cette bagarre peu avant un cours de potion en Novembre où votre fils ainsi qu'une de ses camarades auraient malmené le mien sans raison apparente !

- Si j'en crois les racontars, Henry et Daphné Greengrass n'auraient agis qu'en état de légitime défense après que votre garçon ait tenté de les étrangler avec un maléfice. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en certifiant cela grâce à aux souvenirs d'une dizaine d'étudiants se trouvant avec eux à ce moment là. Mais la question n'est pas là. L'agression qu'a subi Henry hier est allée beaucoup trop loin à mon gout. Ce n'est plus seulement un petit règlement de compte entre étudiant mais une vendetta bien plus grave. J'ai bien l'intention de porter cette affaire auprès du Magenmagot. Pauvre Arthur, votre petite image de famille parfaite et sans histoire risque d'en prendre un sacré coup. Je n'ose imaginer les répercussions que cette affaire pourrait avoir sur votre carrière, ou même sur celles de vos enfants.

Les deux Weasley pâlirent brusquement alors que Rodolphus et Bellatrix eux souriaient méchamment en contemplant leurs mines déconfites.

- Vo-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! balbutia Arthur en regardant d'un air inquiet le directeur comme si il espérait qu'il trouverait une solution à ce problème.

- Et sur quel chef d'accusation vous appuieriez-vous, Rodolphus ? se contenta t-il de demander.

- Intimidation, agression en bande organisée, tortures ainsi que coups et blessures. Nous pouvons également ajouter la séquestration et pourquoi pas l'enlèvement, qu'en dites-vous ? Je suis certain que quelques mois à Azkaban devraient donner assez de temps à réfléchir à votre enfant, Arthur. Le professeur Mcgonagall pourrait, dans son extrême bonté, apporter son propre témoignage à l'affaire, sans compter les clichés que nous pourrions prendre des blessures actuelles d'Henry. Ces preuves devraient être suffisantes pour vous mettre plus bas que terre, vous et votre famille.

Les deux parents Weasley ainsi que Dumbledore, tournèrent leurs têtes vers Harry qui soutint leur regard en souriant malicieusement. Le petit discours de son père à propos de l'éventuel procès le réjouit plus qu'il n'en fallait, et il ne cacha pas son bonheur aux adultes, bien au contraire. Imaginer un instant cette famille de traitres à leur sang humiliée et dénigrée sur la voie publique avait quelque chose d'exaltant pour lui, un peu comme si noël et son anniversaire venaient d'arriver le même jour. Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur se dissipa légèrement lorsque le directeur tenta, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année, de pénétrer son esprit, dans le but peut être de trouver quelque chose de compromettant à lui mettre sur le dos.

- Père, je pense que vous pourriez également lancer une procédure à l'encontre de notre directeur. Il semblerait que le professeur Dumbledore viole le texte de loi interdisant l'utilisation de la légilimencie sur une personne non consentante. Je ne crois pas lui avoir donné l'autorisation de fouiller ma mémoire, à moins que je ne me trompe, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas.

Le directeur à ces mots détourna rapidement ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard furieux de Rodolphus et Bellatrix.

- Vous n'avez peut être pas compris l'avertissement que je vous ai envoyé en début d'année, Dumbledore, maugréa sombrement Bellatrix. Etre considéré comme le chef incontesté de la lumière ne vous donne pas tous les droits, et encore moins celui de pouvoir entrer dans la tête des gens. Que l'on vous reprenne encore une fois à vous abaisser à ce genre de pratique et la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, ce sera devant le magenmagot au complet, je peux vous l'assurer.

- C'est entendu, soupira t-il en commençant s'éloigner d'eux. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais vérifier l'état de santé de Mr Ronald Weasley avant d'aller me coucher. Molly, Arthur, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

La mère des frères Weasley trottina rapidement derrière Dumbledore pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les Lestrange tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets derrière elle pour voir si son mari la suivait. Mais Arthur restait planté là, face aux Lestrange, tout en jouant nerveusement avec la manche droite de son veston. Il regardait alternativement Rodolphus puis ses chaussures tout en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement très gêné et surtout intimidé devant l'aura de puissance et de charisme de son interlocuteur.

- écoutez Rodolphus, je…,

- Lord Lestrange, pour vous, l'interrompit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Oui Heu… Je sais que ce qu'à fait Ronald était vraiment stupide de sa part, sans compter qu'il est allé trop loin dans sa petite revanche envers votre fils. Je suis conscient que vous n'avez pas une bonne image de moi et de ma famille étant donné nos divergences concernant certains points que je ne mentionnerai pas ici. Mais s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous faire abstraction de tout cela et ne pas lancer cette procédure contre mon fils ? Je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir lui offrir un avocat pour se protéger, sans compter la possible amende pour tous les chefs d'accusation que vous avez énoncé.

- Il fallait que votre délinquant de fils y réfléchisse avant ! minauda joyeusement Bellatrix en savourant pleinement la gêne évidente d'Arthur Weasley. Imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu faire à mon pauvre petit bébé si ce courageux petit Gryffondor n'était pas allé chercher du secours ?

Harry poussa un faible gémissement en s'entendant dire de la bouche de Bellatrix qu'il était « son pauvre petit bébé ». Merlin ! Avait-elle conscience qu'il avait bientôt douze ans !? Parler de lui de cette manière était vraiment très gênant, surtout devant un étranger, même si l'opinion d'une vermine comme un Weasley ne comptait pas vraiment.

- Croyez-moi, je regrette vraiment ce qui a pu se passer, mais comme vous le savez, ma famille ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or. Ce procès pourrait me faire perdre tout ce que je possède et même mon logement ! J'ai encore cinq enfants à charge dont une qui n'est même pas encore élève à Poudlard ! Comment voulez-vous que nous parvenions à survivre si nous n'avons même plus de toit pour nous abriter ? Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi si cela permet d'annuler votre procédure…

- Vraiment ? demanda malicieusement la mère d'Harry en esquissant un sourire carnassier. N'importe quoi, dites-vous ?

- Voilà qui est intéressant…, ajouta Rodolphus en souriant méchamment. Je vais étudier votre proposition, Weasley, déclara t-il finalement. Peut être que dans mon incroyable clémence, je me montrerai compatissant envers vous.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, dit Arthur d'une voix beaucoup plus gaie que précédemment tout en lui tendant sa main.

Rodolphus la regarda quelques secondes sans la serrer, puis releva les yeux vers le Weasley en réprimant le ricanement qui le tiraillait.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous serrer la main, Weasley ? Je me suis lavé la mienne il y a moins d'une heure, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de la salir aussi tôt.

L'espace d'un instant, une pointe de colère passa dans le regard du père Weasley, même si très rapidement, il prit congé d'eux pour aller rejoindre sa femme et le directeur sous les ricanements de Rodolphus et Bellatrix.

- Quel sorcier minable, commenta Bellatrix en le regardant s'éloigner. Je suis certaine qu'il aurait été capable de se prosterner devant nous pour que l'on n'abandonne ce procès. Et dire qu'il fait partie d'une vieille famille de sorcier presque aussi ancienne que la notre, c'est d'un pathétique. Il ne fait surement pas honneur au sang qui coule dans ses veines.

- La dignité n'a jamais été le point fort de cette famille, ajouta moqueusement Rodolphus. Peut être en regagneront-ils le jour où ils cesseront de fréquenter ouvertement des moldus et de s'extasier devant leurs technologies ? Un rêve sans doute. Nous aurions davantage de chance de voir un jour le seigneur des ténèbres porter du rose que de voir les Weasley changer de camp.

Mari et femme se regardèrent quelques instants en souriant légèrement à la simple pensée d'un Voldemort affublé d'une robe rose avant de se rediriger de nouveau vers les deux chaises proches du lit de leur fils.

- Tu vas vraiment abandonner les poursuites contre Ron et sa famille ? lui demanda avec étonnement Harry en le regardant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

- Merlin, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Henry ! s'exclama joyeusement Rodolphus en gloussant. Rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir que voir cette famille de traître à leur sang être empêtrée dans une histoire pareille ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de voir Arthur Weasley et tous ses proches mis au banc de la société, je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer ma chance !

- Papa, t'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais l'être le plus fourbe que j'ai jamais rencontré ?

- N'était-ce pas moi jusqu'alors ? argua Bellatrix d'un air faussement boudeur.

- Si, mais j'ai décidé de laisser sa chance à papa pour une fois. Tu monopolises cette place depuis trop longtemps.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt par pitié que tu décernes ce titre à ton père pour avoir été durant toutes ces années l'éternel second ?

- Aussi.

Tous les deux se mirent à ricaner bruyamment sous les yeux de Rodolphus qui maugréa contre sa femme et son fils alors que l'infirmière, qui ressortait de nouveau de son bureau, vint les réprimander sur le tapage nocturne qu'ils causaient, mais ils s'en fichèrent, trop heureux de partager un moment d'intimité familiale. Cependant, cette petite réunion s'acheva quelques instants plus tard après que Mme Pomfresh décréta qu'il était l'heure pour Harry de se reposer et d'ordonner par conséquent à ses parents de rentrer chez eux tout en leur assurant que leur fils était entre de bonnes mains. Une nouvelle étreinte et une dizaine de baisers plus tard, les deux Lestrange quittèrent l'infirmerie, abandonnant leur fils aux mains expertes de l'infirmière qui lui fit avaler de force une potion le plongeant de nouveau dans le sommeil, un sommeil dont il fut bien malgré lui très reconnaissant.

Comme l'avait promis Rodolphus, le procès eut quand même lieu, bien qu'il démarra quelques semaines plus tard. Entre temps, Harry était sorti depuis longtemps de l'infirmerie et put tout à son aise profiter des nouveaux ragots colportés par certains élèves avides de ce genre d'information. Pour une fois cependant, ceux-ci étaient tout à fait justes, et l'agression de Ron racontée dans les moindres détails. Pas un seul aspect n'avait été épargné, et bien des gens s'accordaient pour trouver le comportement du plus jeune fils Weasley exécrable. Le fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix lui, put tout à son aise profiter de son nouveau statut de victime innocente de la barbarie de trois Gryffondors, bien que les camarades de ces derniers se montraient davantage hostiles envers lui car ne croyant nullement ce qui était dit dans les couloirs. En plus des mines compatissantes qu'on lui adressait partout où il allait, il recevait également à plusieurs reprises des regards envieux voir aguicheurs de la part de la population féminine, au grand dam de Daphné qui ne perdait plus la moindre occasion pour s'afficher à son bras tout en lançant des regards noirs à quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui. Il faut dire que sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ressemblant pourtant fortement à celle de Drago, lui allait comme un gant, et il arrivait même que certaines demoiselles plus vieilles que lui l'épiaient à quelques occasions, mais cela lui était complètement égal en vérité. Le deuil de ses cheveux fut long et pénible, bien que certains de ses amis trouvèrent sa réaction excessive, et sa nouvelle popularité auprès de la gente féminine était le cadet de ses soucis. Il fut durant plus d'une semaine extrêmement maussade et particulièrement furibond à quiconque osait faire un commentaire sur sa nouvelle coupe. Sa mauvaise humeur disparut néanmoins lorsque vint le conseil de discipline de Ron et de ses deux amis durant le mois de Mars. Dean et Seamus furent les deux premiers à passer au conseil de discipline, et au terme d'un entretien hasardeux où tous les deux firent de leur mieux pour exprimer leurs regrets, ils furent exclus de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et devront par conséquent passer leurs examens chez eux. Weasley, qui avait déjà été exclu temporairement de l'école depuis cette soirée à l'infirmerie, avait été convoqué devant le conseil d'administration de Poudlard au complet, conseil regroupant l'ensemble des gouverneurs et parents d'élèves ainsi que les professeurs, dut, pendant près d'une heure prouver sa bonne foi et expliquer son geste. Son mauvais talent d'acteur ainsi que ses propos venimeux à l'encontre d'Harry ne l'aidèrent absolument pas, même lorsqu'il tenta vainement d'attendrir les adultes devant lui en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Pitoyable…, avait marmonné Lucius en regardant se tordre sur le sol la silhouette longiligne de Ron.

Rien de ce qu'il put dire ne fit changer d'avis l'ensemble des membres du conseil, et son explication concernant son attaque contre l'héritier des Lestrange fut perçue comme étant totalement immature.

- Il l'avait cherché… il n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi ! Je devais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Comprenez-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié que depuis que je suis dans cette école, et c'est entièrement sa faute ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre lui jusqu'à présent, j'ai même essayé de devenir ami avec lui, mais il m'a rejeté comme une vieille bouse de dragon ! Et ne vous fiez pas à sa petite tête d'ange, c'est un menteur doublé d'un tricheur ! Il triche en cours et se fait bien voir des professeurs pour cacher ses méfaits !

Peine perdue, l'ensemble du corps professoral prit la défense d'Harry, bien que pour Lily, les résultats du jeune homme étaient très insuffisants dans sa classe. Même Rogue mit sa propre note personnelle concernant son étudiant et loua pendant de longues minutes les résultats remarquables d'Harry dans sa classe, contrairement à Ron dont les notes dans toutes les matières se rapprochaient du néant.

- Mr Weasley ici présent s'est depuis le premier jour d'école plongé dans un abime de médiocrité dont il ne semble pas vouloir sortir, avait énoncé Rogue de sa voix traînante. Ses capacités médiocres dans ma classe sont compensées par son talent inné à commettre de nombreuses bêtises, le plus souvent orientées contre mes Serpentards, mais également contre ses propres camarades de maison. Le directeur a tenté tant bien que mal de cacher ses méfaits en expliquant que Ronald Weasley était un élève hyperactif ayant besoin de se dépenser, mais son dernier acte prouve bien que ce n'est pas un surplus d'énergie qui pousse ce jeune homme à agresser ses condisciples mais bien un esprit de vengeance, et peut être même de la jalousie. Une sanction exemplaire s'impose, et je ne doute pas que vous vous montrerez les plus impartiaux possibles, Messieurs Dames les gouverneurs. Cette affaire a déjà jeté beaucoup de discrédit sur notre école, il faut par conséquent montrer à la population magique que Poudlard sait toujours se montrer intraitable lorsqu'il s'agit de sanctionner les êtres indésirables.

La dernière phrase du professeur de potion faisait sans aucun doute référence à l'article publié dans la gazette du sorcier peu de temps après cette triste journée de février. Rodolphus avait personnellement rédigé cet article mentionnant ce qui était arrivé à son fils et s'était montré particulièrement cassant et odieux avec la famille Weasley qu'il qualifiait de « famille de voyou élevant leurs enfants de la même manière que des trolls des montagnes ». Il mentionnait également l'extrême indulgence du directeur à l'égard de Ron et la punition légère qu'il lui avait infligé pour son acte. Les témoignages de certains amis d'Harry, accompagnés par deux clichés montrant les blessures infligées « au pauvre garçon », achevèrent de détruire la réputation de cette famille si proche de Dumbledore. Partout où ils passaient désormais, Molly et Arthur étaient la cible de violentes critiques et même d'intimidations de la part de quelques sorciers désireux de leur exprimer leur façon de penser avec leurs poings. Le pire fut sans aucun doute le procès devant le magenmagot au complet contre leur fils, chose inhabituelle pour une simple bagarre entre écoliers. Là encore, les Weasley eurent autant de mal à se défendre que Ron devant la cour et ce, malgré l'aide inattendue d'Andromeda Tonks, leur avocate, qui semblait vouloir profiter de cette situation pour s'opposer une nouvelle fois à son ancienne sœur et à sa famille. Malgré une diatribe convaincante, elle ne convainquit cependant pas suffisamment les membres de l'assemblée, et les Weasley furent quand même condamnés au nom de leur fils à une amende de 50 gallions - une fortune pour eux - à titre de dédommagement pour le préjudice moral subit, ainsi qu'à l'expulsion jusqu'à la fin de l'année de Ron de Poudlard. Cette dernière décision avait cependant déjà prise par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard, mais le magenmagot avait tenu à rajouter une petite clause supplémentaire : Si jamais il tentait de nouveau de se montrer aussi violent contre Harry ou contre tout autre élève, la prochaine peine se transformerait en plusieurs mois de prison à Azkaban. Même Dumbledore, qui siégeait pourtant comme président du magenmagot, ne permit pas d'alléger la sentence, et dut se résigner à accepter les termes établit. Les Weasley acceptèrent à contrecœur cette peine et durent se résoudre à hypothéquer leur maison pour en tirer suffisamment d'argent afin de payer l'amende astronomique pour eux, mais qui était complètement dérisoire pour les Lestrange, qui ne se privèrent d'ailleurs pas pour juger la sentence trop clémente à leur gout une fois le procès terminé.

« Il est fort regrettable de voir comment notre société se désagrège peu à peu et que son image de respectabilité s'en trouve affaiblit par les agissements d'une certaine catégorie de notre population », déclara Rodolphus à la sortie du ministère aux journalistes présents. « Il ne fait aucun doute à mes yeux qu'une peine bien plus sévère aurait dû être donnée au fils Weasley, mais j'ai tendance à croire que cela ne plairait pas au directeur de Poudlard qui porte en grande estime cette famille. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à nos enfants lorsque l'on voit la clémence inconsidérée du professeur Dumbledore envers certains élèves ».

Suite à cette affaire, les trois Weasley encore restant à Poudlard se firent beaucoup plus discrets, exploit non négligeable de la part des jumeaux Weasley qui d'habitude étaient de loin les plus bruyants. Percy lui ne cessait de fulminer contre son petit frère et sur les chances qu'il avait désormais d'entrer dans un département important du ministère avec ce procès entachant son nom. Fred et George eux firent de leur mieux pour essayer d'oublier rapidement cette affaire, mais celle-ci devaient les avoir touché bien plus qu'il ne le montrait, et leur performance tant sur le plan scolaire que sportif s'en ressentait : le dernier match des Gryffondors contre Poufsouffle fut un véritable fiasco pour l'équipe elle-même, mais la déroute venait également en grande partie de Cormac McLaggen qui brilla une nouvelle fois par sa mauvaise performance au cours du match. L'équipe des lions n'ayant aucun autre attrapeur comme remplaçant, Cormac était par conséquent le seul et unique joueur à son poste, et Olivier Dubois, entre deux crises de colère contre lui, se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux jouer sans ce joueur et laisser l'équipe adverse attraper le vif d'or, car en y regardant de plus près, McLaggen était plus une gêne qu'autre chose pour l'équipe. Néanmoins, les résultats sportifs des gryffondors firent des heureux, en l'occurrence les Serpentards qui, avec leur dernière victoire contre Serdaigle, étaient en passe de remporter pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années la coupe. Les spéculations allaient bon train, notamment concernant le score du dernier match entre les blaireaux et les serpents qui déterminerait le vainqueur de cette compétition. Bien évidemment, la plupart des étudiants en dehors de Serpentard souhaitaient la victoire de Poufsouffle, mais les serpents n'étaient pas en reste et avaient pour eux d'excellents joueurs et une avance non négligeable de point. Des petits paris clandestins s'organisaient à travers le château, chacun y allant de sa petite mise sur ce match, et même Harry se prêta au jeu en pariant pas moins de 30 gallions sur une large victoire de plus de 200 points de l'équipe de sa maison, à la grande frustration d'Hermione qui désapprouvait ce genre de paris et qui le fit bien savoir à quiconque s'en ventait. Mais qui se souciait de l'avis de cette fille ? Personne, et à vrai dire, ce fut justement pour la mettre hors d'elle que bien des élèves s'adonnèrent à ça. Le simple souvenir d'une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf en voyant ses « amis » parier des sommes importantes sur ce match fit légèrement glousser Harry en cette soirée d'avril. Il n'y avait pas à dire : cette fille savait se montrer amusante, même si ce n'était pas son intention.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire encore ? lui demanda Drago tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs déserts du château.

- Pas grand-chose, je pensais simplement à la petite colère que nous a piqué Granger ce matin lorsque Blaise est revenu en annonçant qu'il avait misé 50 gallions sur Serpentard pour le dernier match.

Drago, ainsi que Daphné gloussèrent à leur tour, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu. La raison de tant de précaution était qu'il faisait à présent nuit, et que le couvre feu était instauré depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais le moment était important : Le matin même, Harry avait reçu une lettre de la part du comte Niculae avec qui il était resté en contact depuis décembre. Leur conversation était cordiale à défaut d'être intime car fallait-il rappeler que ces deux-là avaient plus de 200 ans d'écart ? Harry n'allait surement pas se mettre à lui raconter sa petite vie privée. Au lieu de ça, ils mirent en place leur plan visant à mettre hors d'état de nuire Quirrell, mais pour ce faire, Harry eut dans l'idée de se faire aider de ses deux meilleurs et plus fidèles amis. Tous les deux étaient déjà au courant de sa petite manigance depuis bien longtemps mais n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais pensé qu'ils y interviendraient. Aussi furent-ils surpris en apprenant qu'Harry avait besoin de leur aide tout en leur promettant une faveur, peu importe laquelle. Tous les deux acceptèrent avec joie, notamment lorsqu'il en vint à parler de cette offre plus que bienvenue. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient actuellement tous les trois à marcher le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs du château en direction du cinquième étage, là ou se trouvait le bureau de Quirrell. Chacun espérait toutefois que Rusard ne traînait pas dans les parages, ni son horrible chatte, mais pour l'instant, la chance était de leur côté. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques longues minutes face à la porte sur laquelle brillaient sur une plaque de bronze les initiales du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Chacun se mit à souffler de soulagement avant de s'adosser négligemment sur le mur pour retrouver leur calme : le risque de se faire attraper par le concierge était terriblement effrayant, mais étrangement excitant.

- Il ne dit rien concernant la façon dont on organise cette petite affaire ? le questionna au bout d'un certain temps Drago.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et sortit la lettre que le comte Niculae venait de lui envoyer le matin même. Il la déplia nonchalamment et se mit à la lire rapidement, de même que Daphné qui regardait par-dessus son épaule l'écriture soignée et fluide du vampire :

« _Cher Mr Lestrange,_

_Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu vous écrire plus tôt, mais comme vous le découvrirez lorsque vous serez en âge d'exercer la même activité que moi, avoir du temps libre pour soi n'est pas une mince affaire, loin de là._

_Je tenais simplement à vous écrire afin de vous prévenir que, comme nous l'avions prévenu au cours de notre conversation du mois de décembre, je réside actuellement, et ce pour quelques jours, dans une auberge de pré-au-lard pour régler quelques affaires professionnelles. Mais la question n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas oublié vos propos concernant ce professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que les autres lettres que vous m'avez fait parvenir sur la vantardise de cet homme à propos de mes semblables._

_Mes amis et moi-même nous ennuyons fortement ces jours-ci, et nous sommes tous très impatient de pouvoir discuter amicalement en tête à tête avec ce Quirrell, du moins si votre plan tient toujours. Si tel est le cas, vous seriez aimable d'amener votre professeur dans la clairière jouxtant la petite rivière à environ 500 mètres de la cabane du garde chasse de Poudlard lorsque la nuit sera tombée : Nous préférons jouer avec notre nourriture lorsque l'obscurité est complète. L'accès y est facile, il vous suffira simplement de marcher tout droit vers le nord en partant de la masure du demi-géant. L'endroit où nous nous trouverons n'étant pas dans les limites des sortilèges de protection de Dumbledore, nous n'aurons aucun mal à y parvenir, de même que pour vous._

_Je mets toute ma confiance en vous pour inciter ce professeur à vous suivre jusqu'à cet endroit, et connaissant votre père, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez hérité de lui toute sa ruse et sa fourberie._

_Tout ceci doit rester confidentiel et ne dois pas arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de votre directeur, autrement nous serions tous dans l'embarras._

_En espérant vous revoir prochainement,_

_Le comte Niculae Dracula._ »

- Il dit simplement qu'il souhaiterait voir venir Quirrell lorsque la nuit sera tombée, il ne précise pas par quel moyen nous lui apportons.

- Merveilleux, souffla Drago en fronçant ses sourcils. Et comment allons-nous amener cet idiot jusqu'à cette bande de vampires ?

- La comédie, marmonna Harry pensivement.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avec étonnement, avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, maugréa t-il, puis se tournant vers Daphné, il ajouta : Daphné, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais tu es de loin la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agit d'inventer des histoires à dormir debout et pour jouer la comédie. Quirrell gobera tous les bobards que tu pourrais lui raconter.

- Vraiment ? demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Dois-je te rappeler ma fête d'anniversaire pour mes six ans où tu as fait mine de fondre en larmes en affirmant aux adultes que c'est moi qui t'ai barbouillé la figure de gâteau alors que c'était toi, tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas te donner mon morceau de fraise ?

La concernée eut au moins la décence de rougir d'embarras en regardant n' importe où sauf dans ses yeux alors que Drago lui se mit à ricaner très brièvement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- D'accord, mais je ne te certifie pas à 100% que ce que je raconterai au professeur Quirrell sera convaincant. Tu aurais dû me demander ça bien plus tôt, j'aurais pu préparer quelque chose de réaliste !

- Silence ! souffla Drago. Rusard pourrait être dans les parages !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Harry rangea rapidement sa lettre dans sa poche. Il remarqua que de son côté, Daphné s'était soudainement mise à ébouriffer ses cheveux dans le même style qu'Hermione tout en donnant une apparence négligée à ses vêtements. Les deux cousins se regardèrent en se demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle manigançait, mais ne purent attendre plus longtemps car leur amie s'était subitement précipitée sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas.

- Professeur ! Aidez-moi !

Les deux autres coururent rapidement derrière tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête, sans prêter nullement attention au décor environnant du bureau de Quirrell. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était assis à son bureau et semblait apparemment être en train de corriger des copies, mais la brusque entrée de Daphné ainsi que ses cris le firent sursauter de peur.

- M-miss Greengrass ! Mr Lestrange ! Mr Ma-malefoy !M-mais que fai-faites-vous ici à u-une heure aussi tardi-dive ?

- Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'avais absolument besoin de votre aide ! Il n'y a que quelqu'un de votre stature et de votre grandeur qui puisse me venir en aide !

Harry remarqua que le visage de Daphné était à présent baigné de larmes et ses yeux étaient rougis pour avoir trop pleuré, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient.

« Merlin, quel talent ! » ne put t-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Qu-que puis-je faire pour v-vous, jeune gens ? leur demanda poliment leur professeur non sans les regarder étrangement.

- Professeur, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Tracey est en danger de mort ! l'implora t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour masquer ses pleurs.

- Miss Greengrass, je ne c-comprend absolument rien à ce que v-vous me ra-racontez !

Pour parfaire son rôle mélodramatique, Daphné se mit à genou tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière en poussant de terribles gémissements plaintifs à fendre l'âme de n'importe qui. Dans une pâle tentative pour essayer de la calmer, Harry se mit à sa taille et lui tapota tout doucement l'épaule en faisant mine de la réconforter.

- Pr-professeur, nous… nous avons pris l'habitude de… de pratiquer chaque soir avant de nous coucher quelques petits échauffements dans le parc de-de Poudlard, avec l'autorisation du professeur Rogue, mais ce soir nous… nous avons été attaqués près de la cabine d'Hagrid !

A ce stade du récit, elle poussa à nouveau un gémissement encore plus terrible que les précédents tout en se jetant sur Harry pour pleurer contre sa poitrine. L'expression de Quirrell elle, oscillait entre la confusion et l'appréhension alors qu'il regardait Daphné se morfondre contre son camarade.

- Qu- Qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué, Miss Greengrass ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna t-elle entre deux faux reniflements. Il faisait noir, et l'attaque a été si rapide ! Merlin, pauvre Tracey ! Que va-t-il advenir d'elle !?

- P-pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allés demander l'aide du pr-professeur Dumbledore ?

- Vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur, intervint Drago en prenant une petite voix plaintive dans une parfaite imitation de Neville. Nous pensions que vous seriez le plus à même de régler cette affaire, à moins que cela soit trop compliqué pour vous d'affronter une créature alors que c'est justement ce que vous nous apprenez en classe.

La dernière remarque de Drago fit aussitôt mouche, et l'habituel regard craintif du professeur Quirrell se changea rapidement en une expression beaucoup plus déterminée, bien que sa lèvre inférieure continuait de trembloter légèrement. Peut être était-ce pour se donner du courage ou simplement pour lui donner à leurs yeux une image franche et déterminée, mais il se releva rapidement de sa chaise tout en relevant les manches de sa robe, prêt à se battre. Contournant rapidement son bureau, il marcha rapidement vers la sortie en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

- M-miss Greengrass, vous dev-vriez aller à l'infirmerie. V-vous me semblez complètement choquée par v-votre aventure. Mme Pomfresh devrait sans aucun doute v-vous donner un quelconque remède pour soigner votre é-état.

- Je me porte garant pour l'accompagner jusque là, proposa Drago en retenant Daphné par ses épaules tandis que celle-ci continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Henry n'aura qu'à vous mener jusqu'à l'endroit où Tracey a disparu.

Leur professeur hocha rapidement de la tête avant de se lancer vers les escaliers afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à l'entrée du château. Harry dut même se mettre à courir pour le rattraper, mais remercia au passage ses deux amis en complimentant notamment Daphné pour son « extraordinaire don d'actrice ». Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que celle-ci se mette à rougir tout en le remerciant également pour se lancer à la poursuite de son professeur, qui avait quelques bons mètres d'avance sur lui. Dévalant plusieurs escaliers sans rencontrer la moindre âme qui vive, ils arrivèrent rapidement face aux portes d'entrée du château qu'ils ouvrirent sans attendre.

- à quoi re-ressemblait cette créature, Mr Lestrange ? lui demanda subitement son professeur tout en courant sur la pelouse du parc.

- L'attaque a été vraiment rapide, professeur. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder de plus près la chose qui a enlevé Tracey !

Tout en continuant de courir vers l'endroit imaginaire où avait été soit disant Tracey, Harry se mit rapidement à réfléchir sur l'identité du monstre qu'il devait inventer. Quirrell étant un peureux de premier ordre, la créature devait par conséquent être quelque chose d'insignifiant, autrement son professeur risquait de détaler comme un lapin. Après mure réflexion, il opta pour…

- Un centaure, je crois que c'était un centaure.

- Un centaure ? M-mais ces créatures n'attaquent jamais les êtres hu-humains sauf en cas d'a-agression ! Miss Davis aurait-elle fait qu-quelque chose de mal envers eux ?

- Hé bien à bien y réfléchir, je me rappelle de cette journée en mars ou elle les avait appelé « vieux canasson ».

- Ce-cela expliquerait tout, marmonna Quirrell.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid qui ressemblait en cette soirée à un immense rocher à cause de l'obscurité. Le professeur se mit à formuler quelques sortilèges informulés en pointant à certains endroits sa baguette, avant de s'arrêter tout en secouant négativement sa tête. Harry lui en avait profité pour lancer de son côté un « silencio » en direction de la cabane du garde chasse pour éviter que celui-ci n'entendent les possibles cris de son professeur. Mieux valait être prudent.

- Il n'y au-aucune présence dans les environs, Mr Les-lestrange. Votre amie a d-dû être emmenée plus profondément dans la fo-forêt. Nous devrions contacter sur le champ le professeur Dumbledore pour…

- Non ! l'interrompit-il brusquement. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça professeur ! Chaque minute qui s'écoule abrège peut être un peu plus la durée de vie de Tracey ! Pitié, aidez-là !

Son ton faussement plaintif, ou peut être tout simplement son air inquiet, fit chanceler rapidement le professeur Quirrell qui acquiesça mollement tout en déglutissant. Prenant une forte inspiration, il se lança, de la même manière déterminée que dans son bureau, vers les immenses arbres de la forêt interdite, Harry le suivant de près. La forêt, qui était déjà sinistre et inquiétante en pleine journée, avait une tout autre allure en soirée. L'ombre des immenses troncs d'arbres ainsi que la brume inquiétante apparaissant à leur pied, donnait une horrible impression de film d'épouvante, et tous les deux eurent bien du mal à cacher leur angoisse, surtout Quirrell. Chaque craquement de feuille ou de branches sous leurs pieds les fit sursauter, et même le simple bruit du vent soufflant sur les feuilles des rares buissons présents les fit frémir, surtout le professeur d'Harry. Au plus ils avançaient, plus l'obscurité se faisait intense, mais la clairière dans laquelle ils débouchèrent plus tard était étonnamment éclairée par la luminosité de la lune. L'endroit était comme partout ailleurs dépourvu du moindre buisson, et seul un minuscule cours d'eau faisait office de décor. Harry se retint de sourire en comprenant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination, bien que les vampires n'étaient pas encore là.

- Nos invités sont enfin arrivés, déclara tranquillement une voix à travers les arbres.

S'avançant lentement vers eux, Harry eut de nouveau face à lui le comte Niculae, qui souriait de toutes ses dents au vue des circonstances. Quirrell dut également remarquer les canines pointues qu'arboraient Niculae car il se recula précipitamment tout en bégayant des propos incompréhensibles.

- Est-ce donc lui, ce Quirrell ? lui demanda le comte d'une voix polie.

- C'est bien lui, Mr le comte. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai tenu ma parole.

- Moi aussi, lui assura t-il en inclinant légèrement sa tête par respect. Je ne manquerai pas de raconter à votre père notre petite affaire et lui certifier que je serai plus qu'honoré de travailler en collaboration avec vous sur tous les projets que vous me proposerez. En attendant…

Il claqua tout à coup des doigts, et aussitôt, plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes apparurent tout autour d'eux. Sortant des ombres et des troncs des arbres, des hommes et femmes de tout âge s'approchèrent d'eux en regardant avec des sourires carnassiers le pauvre Quirrell qui était littéralement tétanisé par la peur.

- Le festin est arrivé mes chers amis ! annonça d'une voix forte Niculae en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Mon cher mari, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être la première à goûter à ce succulent repas ? lui demanda une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau tout aussi blanche que lui.

- Denevra, il faut savoir apprendre à être patiente et à faire profiter vos amis de l'excellente nourriture que l'on vous apporte.

- Hm…, fit-elle d'un air boudeur. Mais ce petit garçon m'a l'air également bien savoureux ? Pourquoi n'en profiterions-nous pas aussi ?

- Ne touchez pas à lui, ma chère. Rodolphus Lestrange ne supporterait pas que l'on touche à son fils, voyons.

- Je me doutais bien qu'un jeune homme aussi mignon que lui ne pouvait venir que d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci. C'est très noble de votre part de nous servir sur un plateau un repas pareil, mon enfant, bien que les poules mouillées ont tendance à avoir le sang quelque peu… froid et sans saveur. Mais nous ferons avec. Mais avant que vous ne repartiez dans votre château, je tiens à vous donner un petit cadeau de remerciement.

La femme vampire se pencha soudainement et lui baisa tendrement la bouche dans un bruit sonore faisant au passage s'envoler quelques oiseaux, avant de se mettre à lui lécher à deux reprises la joue, comme si elle pouvait de cette façon déterminer le gout qu'il avait. Harry pensa très brièvement que les vampires avaient de drôles de façon de remercier les gens.

- Ne trainez pas ici, le spectacle qui va suivre n'est pas conseillé pour les âmes sensibles et pures comme la votre, mon cher, susurra t-elle à son oreille avant de se relever.

Hochant précipitamment sa tête, et désirant plus que tout s'éloigner rapidement de cet endroit, Harry s'éloigna à vive allure dans la direction qu'il avait emprunté, et sans se soucier le moins du monde des supplications de son professeur.

- MR LESTRANGE ! NE ME LAI-LAISS-SSEZ PAS ICI ! PAR PITIÉ ! N-NE ME LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CE-CES CRÉATURES !

Ses cris retentirent durant quelques secondes avant que des hurlements ne les remplacent. Quoi que l'on puisse dire sur les vampires, ils semblaient à l'évidence prendre plaisir à terroriser leurs victimes. Peut être aimaient-ils jouer avec leur nourriture avant d'y goûter ? C'est en tout cas en imaginant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux et la manière dont ils tortureraient Quirrell qu'Harry rentra au château, non sans sourire d'un air mauvais en songeant que peut être, Poudlard allait enfin se doter d'un professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal digne de ce nom.

**A/N : Et voilà ! Perso la fin concernant Quirrell me laisse un peu perplexe, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclé. J'espère en tout cas que les sanctions prises contre Ron et ses deux amis vous semblent justes, moi en tout cas je trouve qu'une exclusion est plutôt réaliste compte tenu des circonstances. **

**La première année d'Harry s'achève au chapitre suivant ! Enfin me direz-vous, et pour être honnête, je suis plutôt d'accord. Je ne sais pas encore si ses autres années seront aussi longues, mais avec ce que j'ai déjà prévu pour sa deuxième année, je pense qu'elles pourraient bien l'être.**

**Sur ce, à bientôt ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut ! Et encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et même pour tout simplement regarder ma fiction ! **

**J'ai encore moins de temps pour moi pour poursuivre cette histoire, mais je fais mon maximum pour vous la livrer en temps et en heure !**

**Donc voici le dernier chapitre de la première année d'Harry à Poudlard (ENFIN !) : il ne se passera pas grand-chose d'important dedans, hormis peut être… oui, à la fin ! Mais bon, ne passez pas à côté du reste ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

La disparition du professeur Quirrell ne suscita étrangement pas un engouement retentissant auprès des élèves, bien au contraire. Bien des hypothèses furent énoncées pour expliquer sa soudaine disparition, mais toutes se rejoignaient sur un point précis : il avait sans doute eu peur de quelque chose. La possibilité que leur professeur se soit fait enlevé ou assassiné ne les effleura même pas, chacun préférant ironiser sur le fait qu'il avait peut être eu la peur de sa vie en voyant son ombre qu'il aurait sans doute prit pour un vampire le suivant partout où il allait. Tout cela avait au moins le mérite de montrer que leur enseignant n'était au final pas très apprécié par ses étudiants, et que le fait qu'il se soit évanouit dans la nature ne les émut pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait bien que les Poufsouffles pour en discuter à longueur de temps, mais le reste de l'école avait rapidement oublié cette affaire et tous préféraient se réjouir au fait qu'à présent ils étaient dispensés du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les examens approchaient à grand pas, et chaque heure de temps libre étaient à présent dédiées aux révisions pour les élèves les plus studieux, et à l'amusement pour les autres.

C'est d'ailleurs à cela que s'adonna un petit groupe de Serpentard en une belle après-midi de mai. Harry, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui et de ses amis, se prélassait paisiblement au pied de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était déjà installé quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il songeait à cette époque là à comment se venger de Ron Weasley. Rien que cette pensée le fit soupirer tandis qu'il jetait distraitement des cailloux dans le lac en contemplant les ricochets qu'il produisait. L'absence de Ron se faisait bizarrement bien plus sentir qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et ses joutes verbales avec le rouquin lui manquaient. Le château était devenu vraiment calme depuis son exclusion, et bien qu'il ne l'admette pas à voix haute, Harry s'ennuyait. « La belette » savait à sa façon animer les journées du Serpentard, et sans son attraction favorite, les journées étaient longues et déprimantes. Aucun autre élève de la promotion d'Harry n'avait cette petite étincelle que possédait Ron et qui le rendait différent des autres par sa bêtise, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Le seul élément intéressant était Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle extrêmement arrogant se vantant continuellement de sa noble lignée et se croyant au dessus des autres grâce à ses soit disant prouesses en duel, mais là encore, il ne possédait pas la fougue de Ron à vouloir batailler avec tout le monde, et au contraire préférait prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsque quelqu'un le menaçait.

Soupirant de nouveau, attirant au passage un regard interrogateur de Daphné assise juste à côté de lui, il fouilla machinalement dans son sac pour sortir un de ses manuels afin de combler son ennui omniprésent. Comme si le destin le narguait, sa main ressortit quelques instants plus tard son livre d'étude des moldus, un livre dont il se demandait encore comment il avait résisté pour ne pas le jeter dans la première cheminée qui passait sur son chemin. L'envie de le jeter à l'instant même dans le lac pour voir si le calmar géant pouvait se nourrir de ce genre d'objet le tirailla, mais au moment même où il levait son bras pour le lancer, la voix d'Hermione l'interrompit dans son élan.

- Neville est encore tout seul, soupira t-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Ne plus avoir la présence de Ron, Dean et Seamus doit être pénible pour lui.

A quelques mètres de lui, la silhouette légèrement enveloppée de Neville Longdubat était visible sous le feuillage d'un arbre. Une fois n'était pas coutume, même lui s'adonnait à la tâche pénible qu'était les révisions alors que bien souvent, il faisait partie des derniers de sa promotion. Peut être la peur d'échouer lamentablement à ses épreuves et confirmer aux yeux de tous ses talents très limités en magie l'avait poussé à se mettre à son tour au travail, ou alors le fait que peut être, ses parents seraient déçus si ses résultats étaient insuffisants. Alice et Franck Longdubat étaient tous les deux de brillants aurors et d'excellents élèves lorsqu'ils avaient été à Poudlard, mais leur fils ne semblait pas suivre le même chemin qu'eux. Ses notes avoisinaient la moyenne quand elles ne descendaient pas plus bas. Il n'y avait bien qu'en botanique où il excellait, mais cette matière n'offrait pas d'énormes débouchés au terme de leur scolarité, contrairement à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ouvraient de nombreuses portes au ministère. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il lisait d'un air presque désespéré les pages de son manuel en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette pour tester et surtout évaluer ses sortilèges, mais même de loin, Harry vit facilement que ses efforts étaient dérisoires. Peut être était-ce son intuition, ou alors possédait-il un troisième œil surveillant les alentours, mais Neville remarqua enfin les regards curieux des Serpentards et en pâlit aussitôt. Avec des gestes tremblotants, il rangea fébrilement son manuel dans son sac avant de se relever pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers le château, mais Harry en décida autrement :

- Hey, Longdubat !

Neville se figea aussitôt, le pied suspendu dans le vide comme dans un numéro improvisé d'équilibriste, sans oser un seul instant se tourner vers lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry se serait mis à rire ouvertement devant pareille attitude, mais aujourd'hui était son jour de bonté. Aussi attendit-il patiemment que le Gryffondor se tourne vers lui, chose qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard, non sans trembler comme une feuille.

- O-oui ?

- T'es tout seul ? s'enquit-il sans faire attention aux regards étonnés de ses amis. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas te joindre à nous ?

Dire que Neville était choqué était un euphémisme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'ils avaient presque la taille de deux balles de golf alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait de la même façon qu'un poisson dans un bocal. Presque à contrecœur, il se mit à regarder les visages incrédules des membres de la bande du Serpentard comme si il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'entre eux se mette à rigoler tout en hurlant à son intention « Poisson d'avril, Longudbat ! » mais aucun ne le fit.

- Tu… Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il à Harry par précaution.

- Bien sur que non, d'ailleurs nous avons à discuter tous les deux. Alors j'aimerais que tu t'approches et que tu t'installes parmi nous.

Le ton, bien que poli, était sans réplique et n'autorisant aucune objection de sa part. Déglutissant difficilement, il finit par se résigner et se dirigea lentement vers le groupe à quelques mètres de lui non sans regarder aux alentours pour vérifier la présence d'un quelconque professeur pouvant lui venir en aide en cas de mauvais coup de la part d'Harry. Il finit finalement par s'asseoir à côté de lui en essayant de passer outre les regards curieux des autres personnes présentes. L'herbe tendre du parc lui apparut soudainement très fascinante.

- Tu vois Longdubat, il ne t'est rien arrivé, et tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'une carte pour venir jusqu'ici. Tu as fait des progrès considérables depuis la rentrée scolaire, déclara moqueusement l'héritier Lestrange.

Drago et les autres ricanèrent légèrement tout en observant l'échange entre les deux garçons. Certains, comme Blaise et le cousin d'Harry, pensaient que ce dernier l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici pour lui faire une mauvaise blague ou pour se moquer de lui. C'est pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux délaissèrent leurs activités en cours pour écouter leur conversation.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda nerveusement Neville.

- Détends-toi Longdubat, on croirait presque entendre Quirrell dans ses bons jours ! Si je voulais te parler, c'était simplement pour te remercier.

Si tout à l'heure, Neville était choqué par l'invitation d'Harry à se joindre à lui, maintenant il crut rêver. Depuis quand un Serpentard s'abaissait-il à remercier quelqu'un ? N'était-il pas trop fier pour se genre de choses ? Comprenant rapidement que son interlocuteur parlait sans doute de son appel à l'aide aux Serpentards et au professeur Mcgonagall, il songea que son aide n'était pas aussi importante qu'elle n'y paraissait réellement, bien que ce jour-là, Harry aurait sans doute eu bien plus de coup si il n'avait rien fait.

- Oh heu… Merci mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…, marmonna t-il maladroitement.

- Cesse donc de minimiser ton rôle dans mon petit sauvetage. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si tu n'étais pas aller chercher Daphné et les autres pour qu'ils viennent me porter secours ? Tu as été très loyal ce jour là, Longdubat. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Gryffondor viendrait au secours d'un Serpentard. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup rit lorsque Tracey m'a raconté comment Daphné t'avait secoué comme un prunier, j'aurais aimé voir ça.

Visiblement pas gênée le moins du monde, son amie gloussa en se remémorant se souvenir, alors que Neville lui se massa le cou en se rappelant la douleur procurée par le col de sa chemise se frottant sur sa nuque.

- En attendant, reprit Hermione en reportant son attention sur son manuel de métamorphose, vous battre dans les couloirs de l'école ne vous aidera pas à progresser dans vos études. D'ailleurs si Ron en est là actuellement, c'est à cause de ce genre de comportement, alors ne vous abaissez pas à son niveau. Vous devriez faire quelque chose de plus intellectuel pour une fois, comme lire un de vos manuels scolaires.

- Que t'avons-nous déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? répliqua Pansy en la foudroyant du regard. Nous n'avons pas besoin de passer nos journées le nez dans nos livres pour la simple et bonne raison que nous connaissons déjà tout le programme de cette année !

- Tu es exaspérante parfois, Granger, ajouta Blaise en s'allongeant sur l'herbe pour observer le ciel. J'ai tendance à croire que le verbe « s'amuser » ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu exercer une activité autre que lire, lire, et encore lire. Repose-toi un peu et profite du temps ensoleillé !

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder la forme des nuages, Blaise. Vous êtes vraiment irresponsables ! s'exclama t-elle en en les regardant tous l'un après l'autre. Les examens commencent dans moins d'un mois et vous, vous préférez restez là à regarder le temps passer et à jouer à des jeux stupides au lieu d'utiliser ce temps pour réviser !

- Granger, honnêtement, parfois t'es tellement coincé que je me demande si tu n'as pas un balai dans le derrière, soupira Harry. En plus de ça tu vas t'abimer les yeux à force de passer toutes tes journées plongée dans un bouquin. Je suis sur que même Neville est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas Longdubat ?

Neville se contenta de regarder craintivement Harry tout en hochant vivement sa tête pour confirmer ses paroles. Le comportement du Gryffondor intrigua fortement le Lestrange qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec eux. Croyait-il vraiment qu'ils oseraient l'attaquer en pleine journée dans un parc plein de monde et avec plusieurs professeurs à proximité ?

- Détends-toi Longdubat, on ne va pas te manger, déclara moqueusement Daphné qui avait également remarqué son attitude.

- Oh non, Daphné est déjà trop occupée à dévorer des yeux une autre personne, ajouta Tracey avant de s'écarter rapidement pour éviter le poing de son amie.

- Tracey Davis ! Tu peux être certaine que ta prochaine nuit risque d'être très longue lorsque je me serai occupée de toi !

- Est-ce une invitation, Greengrass ? Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, nous aurions pu discuter de cela dans un endroit plus intime. Une nuit longue et torride, hein ? En plus de ça je ne suis pas certaine que mon lit soit suffisamment grand pour deux personnes…

Le sous-entendu de Tracey eut aussitôt comme conséquence une course poursuite entre les deux jeunes filles dans le parc de Poudlard sous les ricanements de leurs camarades. Même Neville se détendit légèrement en voyant les deux Serpentards se comporter finalement comme n'importe quelle jeune de leur âge. Lui qui croyait que tous les élèves de la maison vert et argent étaient des gens froids, il en avait pour ses mornilles maintenant. En les côtoyant de plus près, ils apparaissaient sous un nouveau jour qui les mettait bien mieux en valeur, se révélant en vérité bien plus amicaux qu'ils ne le paraissaient, même si les quelques phrases assassines qu'ils lançaient de temps à autre pouvaient se montrer blessantes.

- Alors Longdubat, Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir les trois zigotos autour de soi maintenant ? lui demanda soudainement Harry.

- Les… trois zigotos ? Tu veux parler de Ron, Seamus et Dean ?

- De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ? À ma connaissance, personne d'autre n'est parti de l'école ces derniers mois, si l'on excepte bien évidemment Quirrell, mais la vermine ne compte pas.

- Hé bien… Je dois admettre que je me sens bien mieux sans leur présence. Dean et Seamus ne sont pas mauvais en vérité, c'est juste que… hé bien, ils sont facilement influençables, et Ron n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable, alors il leur a mis des idées un peu idiotes en tête. C'est quand même bien plus facile de se concentrer en cours et dans notre dortoir maintenant qu'ils sont partis, même si à l'inverse je n'ai plus beaucoup d'occasion pour parler avec quelqu'un.

- Tu n'as personne d'autre avec qui discuter en dehors d'eux ? Ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais on te voit toujours seul dans les couloirs et en classe.

Ce sujet semblait déranger Neville qui remua légèrement en regard à nouveau l'herbe devant lui. Harry crut même voir un voile de tristesse à travers ses yeux.

- C'est vrai, avoua t-il finalement sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne m'entends pas vraiment bien avec mes camarades de maison, du moins ceux de mon année. Mais je parle souvent avec Fred et George Weasley lorsque nous nous trouvons ensemble dans la salle commune. Olivier Dubois et Katie Bell sont très sympathiques eux aussi et ils m'aident pour mes devoirs. J'ai également quelques amis dans la maison de Poufsouffle comme Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, mais étant donné que je n'ai pas souvent mes cours avec elles, nous ne nous voyons pas souvent.

- Tu vois Granger, tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi associables que toi, la railla Drago en se tournant vers elle. Tu aurais pu faire comme Longdubat et te faire des amis chez les blaireaux, cela nous aurait évité de t'avoir dans les jambes quotidiennement.

- C'est dommage en effet, répliqua t-elle calmement. Au risque de te décevoir, je me plais à Serpentard et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

- Neville, soupira Harry sans remarquer qu'il venait pour la première fois de l'appeler par son prénom, Y'a-t-il possibilité que vous repreniez le rat de bibliothèque avec vous ?

- Je suis navré, mais nous avons déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça entre nous sans que vous ne nous en donniez encore davantage.

Un blanc accompagna sa réplique alors que les onze Serpentards le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Puis comme un signal, tous éclatèrent de rire à l'exception d'Hermione qui semblait ne pas se remettre du fait que Neville venait de la dénigrer face aux autres.

- « Hermione Granger, ou comment Neville Longdubat me définie comme étant une source de problème », ça ferait un merveilleux titre pour une autobiographie, dit Tracey en lui souriant moqueusement.

- Quand vous aurez terminé d'agir TOUS comme des enfants en bas âge et vous déciderez à vous montrer plus matures et respectueuses envers moi, vous me ferez signe ! s'exclama t-elle subitement en rangeant avec des gestes fébriles ses affaires dans son sac. En attendant si jamais vous me cherchez, je serai dans la salle commune, dans le calme et surtout sans entendre continuellement des commentaires désobligeants sur moi !

Sur ce, elle détala furieusement en direction du château sous les regards amusés de ses camarades qui ne semblèrent nullement contrariés de l'avoir vexé. Neville lui regarda curieusement Hermione, puis le reste des Serpentards. A ses yeux, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s'entendre, et les rares fois où jusqu'à présent il avait pu entendre des conversations entre eux, Hermione et le reste de ses « amis » passaient leur temps à se quereller pour n'importe quelle prétexte. Alors comment faisait-elle pour supporter le poids de tout ça, alors que lorsqu'elle était à Gryffondor, les remarques cinglantes de Ron l'avaient peiné au point de vouloir changé de maison ? Hermione et lui avait été très proches durant le peu de temps où elle était resté dans sa maison et lui partageait souvent ses humeurs concernant le comportement de Weasley et de ses sbires. Elle lui avait même fait part du soudain intérêt des Serpentards à son encontre, ainsi que des quelques discussions qu'elle avait eu avec eux. D'abord pessimiste quant à cette soudaine amitié, il avait finit par laisser sa chance à Harry et aux autres, surtout lorsqu'il remarquait qu'Hermione avait l'air bien plus heureuse depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec eux. Alors que s'était-il passé entre temps pour que leur relation se dégrade ? Désireux d'en savoir davantage, il se permit de questionner Harry sur leur comportement envers elle. La réponse de celui-ci ne tarda pas, et elle le laissa pour le moins dubitatif :

- Oh tu sais, entre elle et nous, c'est un peu comme entre un crabe de feu et une manticore : nous passons notre temps à nous disputer, nous quereller, à critiquer ouvertement l'autre, mais au fond, nous nous apprécions. Jusqu'à présent nous n'en sommes pas encore venus à nous battre, mais qui sait ? Peut être que ça viendra un jour. Les nés-moldus sont difficiles à cerner et pourraient bien nous attaquer dans le dos lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins. C'est qu'elles sont plutôt mauvaises ces petites bêtes quand on les énerve !

Les Serpentards ricanèrent alors que Neville lui était encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant quant à l'amitié entre eux et Hermione. Harry était très difficile à cerner car ses propos ne permettaient pas vraiment de se faire une idée sur ses réelles pensées concernant la née-moldu de leur bande, mais c'était peut être justement quelque chose de voulu de sa part, histoire de brouiller encore un peu plus les cartes. Assimiler Hermione et les gens de sa condition à des animaux était en lui-même extrêmement dénigrant, mais jusqu'à présent, jamais Harry ne s'était montré ouvertement hostile envers elle, du moins pas en public. Tout juste se permettait-il quelques remarques acerbes contre elle quand elle se montrait un peu trop impatiente ou autoritaire, mais n'importe qui côtoyant de si près Hermione ne pourrait résister à l'envie de lui rabattre son caquet.

- Bon, et si tu allais voir ailleurs maintenant, Longdubat ? lui intima sèchement Drago d'un ton acide.

L'atmosphère joyeuse d'il y a quelques secondes seulement devint pesante dès l'instant ou le cousin d'Harry sortit ces mots de sa bouche. Plus personne ne ricana et tous regardaient d'un air étrange Neville qui semblait soudainement se ratatiner sur lui-même face aux regards intenses des autres.

- C-c'est vous qui m'aviez proposé de venir m'asseoir ici avec v-vous, déclara t-il platement en redevenant le garçon timide qu'il était d'ordinaire.

- Tu parles, Henry a fait seulement ça pour bien se faire voir de la Sang-De-Bourbe et faire croire aux gens que nous souhaitions le rapprochement inter-maison.

Harry ne contesta même pas les propos de Drago bien qu'ils étaient en partie faux. Il avait vraiment souhaité remercier Neville pour son aide, mais le fait de lui proposer de s'asseoir avec eux n'était que pur stratégie marketing, comme avec Hermione quelques mois plus tôt. Mais mieux valait couper rapidement toutes les possibles relations pouvant exister avec Longdubat, autrement celui-ci pourrait vouloir lui aussi un jour changer de maison et se retrouver à Serpentard. Merlin, rien que cette idée lui donna des frissons.

- Pour te le dire plus poliment, nous souhaiterions que tu partes le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit afin que l'on ne nous affilie pas à toi à court terme. Devoir supporter Granger toute l'année est suffisamment pénible pour nous, alors toi… Je crois que je préfèrerai encore prendre des cours à domicile pour ne pas vous avoir dans mes pieds. Maintenant du vent.

La capacité d'Harry à passer du garçon amical et bienveillant à celui qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui effraya légèrement Neville qui sans se faire prier détala tel un lapin en direction du château sans demander son reste. Les Serpentards en le voyant courir comme si il avait vu le spectre de la mort gloussèrent de nouveau à ce spectacle. Rien que pour ça, Harry aurait aimé pouvoir encore profiter quelques heures de la présence du Gryffondor, mais « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin » comme on dit. Depuis ce jour-là, Neville évita soigneusement toute la petite bande en empruntant chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait à lui des chemins différents d'eux pour se rendre en classe, et rasait les murs le reste du temps lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de passer près d'eux. Si Dumbledore le voyait agir ainsi, le pauvre vieillard aurait presque honte de devoir déléguer le sort du monde des sorciers entre les mains de ce garçon. Il n'avait certainement pas l'étoffe d'un leader. Les cours en eux-mêmes furent laborieux et tous orientés vers les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient toujours plus vite. Il n'était pas rare de voir un étudiant se déplacer dans le château avec un livre en main pour réviser, de même que veiller jusque tard dans la nuit pour s'avancer dans ses études devint presque routinier pour bien des élèves.

- Je n'y arrive pas, avait crié un jour Percy Weasley à la table des Gryffondor pendant un déjeuner. Entre les cours, les devoirs et mon poste de préfet, je n'ai presque pas de temps à consacrer à mes révisions ! Le directeur pourrait quand même alléger notre emploi du temps à nous les préfets ! Nous sommes quand même des privilégiés !

Peine perdue, lui aussi dût se résoudre à plancher sur ses révisions comme tout le monde en faisant à plusieurs reprises nuit blanche pour terminer à temps toutes ses tâches. Tous le moi de mai se passa de cette façon, à réviser jusqu'à l'overdose ou à se rendre malade à force d'avoir le nez dans des livres. Plusieurs élèves durent même passer à l'infirmerie pour prendre quelques potions calmantes ou de sommeil pour tenir le coup, y comprit Hermione qui fondit en larmes un jour en certifiant qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien et qu'elle ne réussirait jamais ses examens. Aussi le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison fut extrêmement tenu pour tout le monde, même pour les Serdaigles qui étaient pourtant soit disant des personnes sages et d'un naturel calme, mais qui lors du match, se montrèrent particulièrement hargneuses et même violentes à quelques reprises, du moins en ce qui concernait les joueurs.

Mais Serpentard remporta ce dernier match de la saison, malgré une courte avance de dix points, et gagna de ce fait la coupe de Quidditch pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants de cette maison qui fêtèrent pendant plusieurs jours cette victoire tant attendue depuis nombres d'années. Mais lorsque vint le mois de Juin, la réalité leur tomba brutalement dessus lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant leurs feuilles d'épreuve écrite. Harry et les autres s'étonnèrent de constater que les différents examens qu'ils passèrent furent encore plus faciles qu'ils ne l'espéraient, bien que l'étude des moldus se révéla calamiteuse pour eux.

- Qui s'en soucie ? avait-il dit en sortant de la salle en reniflant dédaigneusement au commentaire d'Hermione sur la presque copie blanche qu'il avait rendu. Je me fiche éperdument des énergies moldu dont ils se servent pour s'éclairer ou se chauffer. Jamais on ne trouvera ces choses là chez moi.

Les résultats des examens arrivèrent à la toute fin du mois de juin, quelques jours seulement avant que chacun rentre chez soi pour profiter pendant deux longs mois de sa famille. Comme il s'y attendait, non sans un soupçon d'arrogance, Harry fut premier de sa promotion, a l'exception bien évidemment de l'épreuve écrite d'étude des moldus qu'il avait volontairement raté. La plupart de ses amis le suivaient de près dans leurs propres résultats sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui ne furent bon que dans les épreuves pratiques, notamment de sortilèges et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, au grand étonnement de la plupart de leurs amis. De toute manière, le directeur les aurait quand même fait passer en deuxième année, Poudlard ne recalant jamais ses élèves à leurs examens, à l'exception évidemment des Buses de cinquième année et des ASPIC de septième année. Même le plus grand cancre pouvait monter d'un échelon, mais devait à contrario effectuer davantage de devoirs scolaires durant leurs vacances que le reste de leurs camarades, et ces deux là n'y échappèrent bien évidemment pas. Hermione eut également de très bonnes notes lui permettant de rivaliser avec ses compagnons de maison même si ces derniers gardaient quand même une excellente avance sur elle grâce à leurs réponses plus que parfaite lors des écrits, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, trop heureuse d'avoir pu se prouver à elle-même et aux autres qu'une née-moldu était capable de prouesse.

La plus grande surprise provint sans aucun doute de Neville qui, sans l'influence néfaste de Ron et ses commentaires irrespectueux envers lui, se montrait bien plus assidu qu'il ne paraissait et qui était parvenu à avoir des résultats plus que convenables, exception fait à l'épreuve de potion durant laquelle il brilla surtout pour avoir fait fondre son huitième chaudron de l'année. L'année scolaire se terminant enfin et au grand soulagement d'une grande partie des élèves, le repas de fin d'année eut finalement lieu dans la joie et l'allégresse, d'autant plus que pour une la septième année consécutive, Serpentard remporta la coupe des quatre maisons en plus de celle de Quidditch. Il n'y avait bien que la table des Gryffondors pour faire grise mine face au succès incontestable des serpents alors que de leurs côtés, les récentes bêtises de Ron Weasley leur avait couté un nombre important de points, les privant ainsi de toute chance de remporter la moindre coupe.

Le repas fut encore plus savoureux que d'habitude bien qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était le diner ou les mines déconfites des lions qui étaient le plus délicieux à savourer. La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit dans la salle commune. Les cours étant terminés, tout le monde en profita pour profiter de cette soirée inoubliable, d'autant plus qu'étrangement, Rogue ne vint même pas les réprimander pour le tapage nocturne qu'ils devaient causer.

- Il est surement en train de vider quelques bouteilles de whisky pur feu dans son bureau pour fêter sa petite victoire contre les autres directeurs de maison, déclara ironiquement Blaise alors que lui-même buvait tranquillement une chope de bièraubeurre.

Cette soirée fut également l'occasion pour Harry de montrer à tous ses talents de musicien en effectuant quelques solos de guitare devant une foule conquise par ses prouesses avec cet instrument et ses rythmes endiablés. Ses doigts de fée se déplaçaient avec une telle facilité sur le manche qu'il donna l'impression à plus d'une personne ce soir là que l'apprentissage de la guitare était un jeu d'enfant. Des filles plus vieilles que lui se mirent à ouvertement l'aborder, avant de s'attirer les regards lourds de menace de Daphné pour les faire détaler Cette fille était décidemment terrifiante à seulement douze ans. Le principal fut malgré tout d'instaurer une très bonne ambiance au sein des Serpentards qui, pour une seule soirée durant toute l'année scolaire, abandonnèrent toutes leurs règles de bonne conduite et se comportèrent comme des jeunes de leur âge. La petite fête fut néanmoins écourtée par les préfets qui décrétèrent aux environs de trois heures du matin qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher car la matinée du lendemain s'annonçait chargée.

- Le Poudlard Express part de la gare de Pré-au-Lard aux environs de neuf heures demain matin, donc à moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester et profiter de la présence de notre directeur deux mois de plus cette année, je vous conseille d'aller rapidement vous coucher, les prévint la préfète avant de se diriger elle-même vers sa chambre.

La perspective de se retrouver avec Dumbledore n'enchanta pas le moins du monde ses condisciples, bien au contraire. Ni une, ni deux, tout le monde se précipita vers ses propres dortoirs pour profiter une dernière fois du confort rudimentaire de leurs chambres et terminer de ranger leurs affaires pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait. Harry, qui s'était éclipsé quelques heures plus tôt pour discuter avec sa mère des derniers évènements dans le château, n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de dormir paisiblement, contrairement à son cousin qui pesta durant de longues minutes contre ses sortilèges de rangement qui non seulement ne l'aidèrent pas à ranger ses affaires, mais les éparpillèrent en prime à travers toute la pièce. Ce fut surement pour cette raison que le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, d'énormes cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux.

- Maudit sortilège, pesta t-il alors qu'il rependait du jus d'orange sur la table en tenant la cruche à plus de dix centimètres de son verre. C'est sans doute parce que je suis un homme qu'il n'a pas fonctionné, après tout, c'est un sortilège ménager juste bon pour les femmes.

Sa remarque blessante pour la gente féminine n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté, et Millicent, qui d'habitude montait immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux lorsque l'on rabaissait les femmes devant elle, se contenta de maugréer sombrement avant de reposer mollement sa tête sur l'épaule de Pansy, prête à se rendormir. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à se reposer parmi les Serpentards, et beaucoup d'entre eux affichaient également des mines fatiguées et somnolentes, rompant ainsi avec leurs regards froids habituels. Intérieurement, Harry remercia les préfets pour leur avoir demandé d'amener leurs malles immédiatement dans le hall d'entrée, autrement bon nombre d'entre eux auraient été tenté de se replonger dans les draps chauds de leurs lits.

Aussi furent-ils les premiers, dès la fin du repas, à se diriger tranquillement vers les grilles d'entrée du château en trainant leurs lourdes valises derrière eux avant de se glisser dans les diligences tirées par les sombrals. En plein jour et sous un soleil radieux, Harry les trouva finalement très beaux même si leur aspect cadavérique jurait horriblement avec les arbres verdoyants aux alentours et le ciel d'un bleu limpide au dessus d'eux. Une fois les malles montées et que chacun ait pris place à l'intérieur, les diligences s'ébranlèrent et les conduisirent tranquillement vers la gare où les attendait la locomotive à vapeur qui les ramènerait auprès de leurs familles.

- Je déteste les voyages en diligence, marmonna Hermione en portant la main à sa bouche après quelques minutes de trajet. Je me sens comme si j'allais vomir toutes mes tripes… Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable comme moyen de transport.

- Epargne nous ce genre de propos, Granger, déclara dédaigneusement Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. Et si jamais l'envie te prenait de rendre ton dernier repas, je te prierais de bien vouloir faire ça à l'extérieur, les fenêtres servent également à ça.

Malgré tout, Hermione parvint à résister au petit voyage en carrosse bien que sa figure prit une teinte verdâtre.

- Je préfère encore le trajet en barque..., persista t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait descendre du toit de la diligence sa valise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre diligence transportant Drago et le reste de sa bande arriva également, et tous purent une fois la dernière malle descendue se diriger vers la locomotive étincelante qu'était le Poudlard Express. Plusieurs dizaines d'aurors les attendaient sur le quai de la gare, chacun surveillant les alentours pour assurer la sécurité des étudiants tout en les aidant à monter leurs malles dans le train. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec sa cousine qui affichait une mine bien sombre contrairement à son habitude. Peut être que ses déboires lors du bal de noël continuaient de la suivre partout où elle allait ? Il fallait quand même avouer que sa maladresse avait quelque chose de vraiment comique, bien des gens devaient se moquer d'elle à cause de ça. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'Harry, elle essaya tant bien que mal de paraitre sympathique en lui souriant amicalement, sourire rendu à son grand étonnement.

- Tiens donc Nymphadora, comment allez-vous ? demanda t-il sans cesser de sourire.

- On ne peut mieux Henry ! Enfin les vacances, hein ? Peut être que nous pourrions nous voir un de ces jours sur le chemin de traverse !

- Comptez là dessus. A ce propos, je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez réorientée dans l'assistance aux jeunes sorciers pour transporter leurs malles. Cela vous plait-il d'être en quelque sorte une domestique ? Il faut dire que soulever des valises doit être le maximum que vous puissiez faire au vue de vos compétences intellectuelles.

Sans se départir de son éternel sourire hypocrite, il disparut rapidement dans le couloir du train sans se retourner pour admirer le visage furieux de Tonks. Comme il fut le premier à monter dans le train, la tâche de trouver pour lui ainsi que pour les autres un compartiment libre lui fut attribué, bien que cette corvée n'était pas difficile le moins du monde. Bien que les compartiments n'étaient pas attribués en fonction du rang social, il opta pour celui en queue de wagon qui, comme le voulait une certaine tradition perdurant à travers les années, était le plus souvent occupé par les héritiers de puissantes familles, mais surtout afin de ne pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

- Nous serons très bien ici, dit-il à ses camarades au fur et à mesure qu'ils investissaient les lieux.

- Combien de temps nous reste t-il avant le départ ? demanda Pansy alors que Théodore l'aidait à mettre sa malle dans le filet à bagages.

- une demi-heure, mais les Gryffondors pourraient retarder encore un peu notre départ, la ponctualité n'a jamais été une valeur sure chez eux.

Chacun entreprit de s'occuper au mieux en ressortant les échiquiers miniatures, les cartes explosives ou quelques magasines de jeu. A mesure que le temps défilait, Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil les élèves arriver de manière inégale, parfois seuls ou à l'inverse par dizaine pour monter à leur tour dans le train. Il faillit rompre son calme olympien lorsque sa cousine manqua de chuter lourdement après avoir empilé plusieurs malles qu'elle tentait de tenir fébrilement avec ses avant-bras. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui leur parut incroyablement long, la locomotive se mit finalement en marche sous les acclamations des étudiants dans les autres compartiments. Lui-même se retint de souffler de soulagement en songeant qu'il ne verrait plus le château, les cours et les Gryffondors pendant deux mois dont il espérait qu'ils passeraient très lentement.

- Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons enfin revoir nos familles ! Mes parents m'ont tellement manqué ! se réjouissait Daphné en levant les yeux de son magasine.

- Même ta sœur ?

- Hé bien, tu ne me croiras peut être pas Henry, mais même cette petite peste m'a manqué. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour Cassandre ?

- Oui un peu, avoua t-il en regardant Drago déplacer l'un de ses pions sur l'échiquier. Mais je suis persuadé que dans un mois je prierai toutes les divinités existantes sur Terre pour que l'on me sépare d'elle.

- Ne te plains pas, toi au moins tu as une petite sœur. Moi je n'ai personne avec qui passer du temps.

- Tu viens presque tous les jours au manoir Drago, alors ne dis pas que tu te sens seul. Tu veux peut être que je vienne le soir te border dans ton lit et te lire une histoire pour soulager ta solitude ?

Son cousin le foudroya du regard tout en avançant un autre de ses pions rageusement. Harry se contenta d'esquisser un rictus avant d'avancer à son tour sa reine en se félicitant intérieurement pour sa facilité à faire sortir de ses gonds son cousin avec seulement quelques mots.

- Echec et mat, dit-il victorieusement.

- Déjà !? Mais… On vient juste de commencer ! Tu as encore triché !

- Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai simplement profité du fait que ton jeu soit aussi désordonné dès lors que tu es contrarié. Tu as tendance à faire avancer tes pièces sans penser au coup suivant, une erreur impardonnable pour un joueur d'échec digne de ce nom. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu me dois deux gallions pour cette défaite.

- Et depuis quand avons-nous parié de l'argent ? l'interrogea sombrement Drago.

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

La matinée se poursuivit de cette manière, bien que l'ennui se fasse sentir au bout de seulement une heure. Les échecs devinrent vite aussi intéressant que les troupeaux de vaches défilant devant leur fenêtre, de même que leurs autres jeux, bien que les sourcils brulés de Blaise par une carte explosive furent une distraction très amusante au grand dam du concerné. Vers midi, l'habituelle femme tirant le chariot remplit de friandises passa dans le couloir en proposant ses sucreries aux occupants des compartiments. Se gaver de bonbon n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire en cette heure de la journée, mais Poudlard ne proposait malheureusement pas des plateaux repas à ses étudiants pour leur trajet de retour, et tous durent se résoudre à se nourrir de chocogrenouilles et patacitrouilles, bien qu'en vérité manger du chocolat ne les dérangeaient absolument pas. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Pansy eut la brillante idée de proposer à tous de se changer et d'ôter leurs uniformes scolaires qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Les filles approuvèrent avec joie, heureuses à l'idée de pouvoir revêtir leurs belles tenues et d'exhiber de nouveaux leurs richesses, tandis que les garçons soupirèrent avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir pour leur laisser le temps de se changer.

- Je me demande ce qu'elles font, marmonna Blaise en regardant par le trou de la serrure.

- Blaise ! C'est vraiment grossier ce que tu fais !

- Détends-toi Théodore, il y a un charme sur ce trou empêchant de pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur, soupira t-il en se relevant. N'empêche que je ne comprends pas comment on peut glousser aussi fortement en mettant des vêtements.

- Ce sont des filles, elles trouvent facilement leur bonheur dans les boutiques vendant ces choses là. Leur mentalité et leurs aspirations ne sont pas les mêmes que les nôtres. Père me dit souvent qu'il suffit simplement d'offrir à une femme la plus belle robe ou le plus beau bijou et celle-ci te tombe dans les bras.

- Charmant, ricana Harry. Offre donc à Granger une des plus belles robes des boutiques de Paris et tu te retrouveras avec une Sang-De-Bourbe accrochée à ton bras.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, maugréa Drago, quoique dans son cas ce n'est pas une robe mais un livre qu'il faudrait lui offrir.

La discussion s'arrêta là lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau en révélant aux yeux des garçons les cinq jeunes filles dans leurs plus beaux apparats. Chacune portait une robe dans des couleurs et tons différents leur arrivant jusqu'à la pointe des pieds et surchargée de dentelles, ainsi que des souliers, bijoux et chapeaux assortis à leurs vêtements. Et dire que c'était simplement des tenues pour la vie de tous les jours, personne ne l'aurait cru. Seule Hermione était vêtue normalement, du moins selon les codes vestimentaires des moldus. En cet instant, elle préférait s'extasiait sur l'origine du tissu que portait Daphné sans chercher à dissimuler ses regards envieux face à tant de beauté plutôt que de faire attention au retour des garçons parmi elles.

- Quelle drôle de matière. On dirait de la soie, mais c'est encore plus doux au toucher.

- C'est de la soie d'acromentula, lui indiqua Daphné en tirant sèchement sur le pan de sa robe que tenait Hermione. Peu de gens peuvent s'offrir une étoffe pareille.

Les filles sortirent à leur tour du compartiment pour les laisser se changer puis revinrent dès lors qu'ils portaient tous une tenue décente. Hermione sembla complètement déboussolée en examinant les costumes des garçons dont la plupart ressemblaient à des Queue-de-pie, leurs redingotes, leurs mocassins vernis et leurs robes de sorciers.

- Seigneur Dieu, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être revenue deux cents ans en arrière en vous voyant habillés comme ça. Les moldus ne portent plus ce genre de choses depuis bien longtemps maintenant !

- Hé bien, ils devraient s'y remettre, pouffa Pansy. Merlin, leur façon de s'habiller est juste grotesque et les gens s'habillant comme toi n'ont aucun gout. Il n'y pas une once d'harmonie entre vos vêtements, aucune classe dans votre manière de vous vêtir et…

- ça ira comme ça, la coupa t-elle sèchement en croisant les bras. De toute façon je ne m'intéresse pas à la mode, alors inutile de discuter là dessus.

- Pourtant pour être honnête, je suis sur que tu serais bien plus jolie dans une robe de sorcière, bien que la moins chère doit quand même couter quelques gallions. Un bon shampoing et une belle coupe et tes cheveux seraient bien mieux que cette épaisse tignasse avec laquelle tu te promènes partout. Et tu devrais aussi penser à te faire réduire la taille de tes incisives pour ne plus avoir ces dents de lapin.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, les filles se mirent à spéculer sur ce qu'il faudrait faire pour améliorer l'apparence physique d'Hermione, au grand dam de celle-ci. Chacune y alla de son petit commentaire blessant sur elle tout en lui conseillant tel ou tel produit afin d'embellir sa peau, ses cheveux, son teint… des choses futiles en somme pour Harry et les autres qui préférèrent discuter de la prochaine saison de Quidditch, celle de cette année s'étant terminée sur la victoire des Tornades de Tutshill.

- Qu'allez-vous faire pendant vos vacances ? leur demanda t-elle une fois que les filles en eurent finies avec leurs conseils tandis qu'elle en rangeait son uniforme dans sa malle.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit sincèrement Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on prévu mes parents pour cet été, mais les possibilités ne manquent pas. Nous avons une dizaine de résidences secondaires dans chaque coin du globe pour passer les vacances, sans oublier les membres de la famille, les partenaires commerciaux ou les chefs d'état avec qui nous pouvons passer du temps pour discuter affaire. Notre été sera sans doute comme chaque année très chargé. Je pense que celui des autres ressemblera également au mien.

- Avec quelques entrainements supplémentaires pour moi, souffla Théodore en roulant des yeux comme si cette perspective ne l'intéressait pas.

- En tout cas les vacances ne concernent pas tout le monde, affirma Hermione en regardant la couverture du dernier numéro de la gazette du sorcier. Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts sont vraiment très actifs en ce moment. J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien de compromettant pour nous.

La première page du journal relatait le dernier massacre en règle d'une famille de moldus dans le nord de l'Ecosse à proximité d'Aberdeen avec quelques photos détaillés de la scène de crime au dessus de laquelle flottait l'éternel marque des ténèbres. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si cet été, le seigneur des ténèbres lui confirait à lui ainsi qu'aux autres un nouveaux raid contre la population moldu. Ses amis n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'expérimenter leurs connaissances sur le terrain contrairement à lui, mais il se doutait que si jamais Voldemort leur proposait une attaque de ce type, ils accepteraient tous sans hésiter. Lui-même avec du recul avait trouvé son tout premier raid particulièrement intense en émotion et vraiment excitant, d'autant plus que ses cauchemars sur Mme Dawlish s'étaient atténués depuis bien longtemps. Il espérait cependant que ses camarades supporteraient mieux que lui leurs premiers meurtres.

Le reste du trajet se déroula comme il avait commencé, bien qu'une sieste générale fut décrétée aux alentours de 14 heures. Daphné en profita d'ailleurs pour poser tranquillement sa tête sur les jambes d'Harry afin de s'en servir comme oreiller, et surtout sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était la seule fille du compartiment à le faire. Ses sentiments pour lui en furent d'autant plus visibles. Lui-même ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, et s'amusa même à jouer avec ses longs cheveux d'or qu'il enroulait autour de ses doigts. Le train commença finalement à ralentir quatre heures plus tard au fur et à mesure que la gare se rapprochait et que les silhouettes des badauds présents sur le quai grandissaient.

- Dis-moi Granger, je ne t'ai jamais posé la question : Tes parents traversent la barrière 9 ¾ comme tout le monde où ils t'attendent du côté moldu ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Comme ça, lui répondit-il sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre. Je me suis toujours demandé en fait si les moldus pouvaient passer cette barrière puisque normalement il y a plusieurs sortilèges de repousse-moldu sur elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ne nous voient pas la traverser.

- Ils n'ont jamais essayé en fait. Ils pensent qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose de grave si jamais ils osaient la traverser étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas des sorciers. Ils croient que la barrière peut reconnaitre la magie, et par conséquent repousser ceux qui n'en ont pas.

- C'est un bon raisonnement, approuva Théodore tandis qu'il faisait descendre sa malle du filet à bagages.

La luminosité extérieure fut brutalement obscurcie par le toit en ferraille du quai de gare alors qu'une foule de gens défilaient à présent devant leur fenêtre. A quelques reprises, certains camarades d'Harry poussèrent une exclamation de joie en reconnaissant parmi la foule un parent ou une connaissance tout en faisant signe aux personnes concernées. Finalement, après encore quelques secousses, le train trembla très brièvement avant de stopper net sa course. Aussitôt le tumulte de dizaines de voix à travers les compartiments se fit entendre, accompagnés par le grincement des portes que l'on ouvrait et des lourdes malles trainant sur le sol.

- Chers amis, nous sommes officiellement en vacances ! s'exclama Blaise sous les cris de joie des occupants. Qui m'aime me suive !

Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et sortit sans plus attendre dans le couloir déjà remplit d'élèves, rapidement suivi par les autres, bien que faire circuler une dizaine de malles dans un si petit compartiment fut bien difficile.

- Rappelez-moi l'année prochaine d'agrandir notre compartiment pour éviter un embouteillage pareil, maugréa Harry alors que sa malle et celle de Drago venait de s'entrechoquer violemment.

Se mêlant à la foule d'étudiants, il sortit après quelques dures minutes du wagon dans lequel il se trouvait, pour se retrouver sur le quai de la gare avec rien d'autre comme champ de vision de les silhouettes de dizaines d'hommes et de femmes serrant dans leurs bras ou embrassant leurs enfants. La plupart de ses amis avaient eux aussi trouvé leurs propres parents et commençaient déjà à leur faire un récit des derniers mois à Poudlard. Regardant de droite à gauche en quête de Bellatrix et éventuellement de Cassandre, il les repéra finalement toutes les deux à quelques mètres de là en compagnie de sa tante Narcissa, légèrement en retrait et elles aussi le cherchant d'un œil attentif.

- Hé, nos mères sont là-bas, dit-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à son cousin.

Celui-ci hocha sa tête et tous les deux se mirent en mouvement en direction de leurs familles, sans remarquer la présence à quelques pas derrière eux d'Hermione qui elle se dirigeait vers la barrière magique. Au passage, ils firent signe à leurs autres amis tout en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances, non sans oublier de saluer le plus courtoisement possible chacune de leurs familles.

- Mère, la salua respectueusement Drago en inclinant légèrement sa tête, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Oublions pour une fois les formalités mon fils, et venez par ici.

Ce fut avec une légère surprise que le cousin d'Harry se retrouva brusquement dans les bras de Narcissa qui le serrait étroitement contre elle tout en lui baisant tendrement le haut du crâne. Etonné, mais surtout amusé par cette situation, Harry ricana très légèrement, avant d'être à son tour pris dans une étreinte à lui briser les os de la part de sa propre mère.

- Mère, marmonna Drago en essayant de s'extirper, non pas que cela me dérange, mais pourriez-vous à l'avenir faire cela dans un endroit moins peuplé ?

- Entends-tu cela, Bellatrix ? Nos fils ne semblent pas vraiment apprécier ce petit élan de tendresse que nous avons pour eux, dit-elle d'un ton faussement indigné. Peut-être pensent-ils que nous faisons cela justement pour les mettre mal à l'aise devant autant de gens ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour toi, mais c'était justement mon but, lui répondit sa sœur en manquant de s'esclaffer devant l'air indigné d'Harry. Comment s'est passé la fin de ton année scolaire, Henry ?

- Bien, mais je tiens à te rappeler que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation hier soir par le biais des miroirs, lui indiqua t-il en essayant également de sortir des bras de sa mère.

Cependant il s'arrêta dans son geste en remarquant quelque chose de différent chez Bellatrix. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se souvenait pas ressentir ce léger ballonnement au niveau de son estomac, ni que le tour de taille de sa mère soit légèrement plus grand que la normale. D'ailleurs son ventre était plus dur qu'il ne l'était autrefois. S'il avait la possibilité de regarder sa silhouette de profil, il était persuadé que son bassin serait plus arrondi que la normale. Levant les yeux pour regarder son visage, il vit qu'elle l'observait également, un sourire rayonnant se dessinant sur ses traits. Rarement il l'avait vu aussi radieuse qu'en cet instant.

- Maman, je ressens une bosse au niveau de ton ventre. Ce gonflement me semble suspect. Serais-tu souffrante ?

Les deux femmes, ainsi que Cassandre, ricanèrent fortement alors que Drago et lui se regardèrent avec étonnement sans pouvoir s'expliquer la raison de cette hilarité soudaine.

- Henry, Henry, Henry! C'est pourtant évident ! caqueta joyeusement sa petite sœur en faisant disparaitre d'un doigt la larmichette qui menaçait de s'écouler.

- Qu'est-ce qui est évident !? s'impatienta t-il en la regardant furieusement. Arrête de rire ! Je n'aime pas être pris pour un idiot !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es.

Résistant à l'envie d'étrangler Cassandre, il reporta son attention sur Bellatrix qui continuait de rire tout en se caressant doucement le ventre de la main.

- Mon cher fils, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : Tu vas être de nouveau grand frère.

**A/N : Donc voilà ! Harry va être de nouveau grand frère ! En plus de ça, nous pourrons ainsi voir ce petit frère/petite soeur grandir sans devoir faire des bonds dans le temps ! J'ai déjà pensé à quelques petites choses concernant cet enfant, en particulier son importance dans l'histoire... j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Pour l'instant les deux prochains chapitres se dérouleront pendant les vacances d'été, mais ensuite, la deuxième année débutera et croyez moi : Elle sera bien plus animée que la première ! **

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Oii ! Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure pour vous ? Bon ok, laissons de côté ce sujet déprimant.****  
****J'espère en tout cas vous redonner le sourire ou du moins égayer un peu votre journée en vous donnant ce nouveau chapitre ! Le moment tant attendu arrive enfin ! Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre avec en prime un nouveau mystère qui sera rapidement résolu. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, ce serait faire perdre tout intérêt à cette dernière publication.******

**Bonne lecture !**

Bien qu'étant habitué aux sorties en famille depuis son plus jeune âge, Harry devait admettre que celle-ci s'annonçait sous de bien mauvais auspices. Non pas que quelque chose de grave allait se produire, mais il savait pertinemment que cette petite promenade familiale serait le théâtre d'une cohue monstrueuse, notamment de la part d'une horde de sorcières âgées qui se jetteront tels des vautours sur Bellatrix dès lors qu'elle pointera le bout de son nez, comme il était de coutume depuis le début des vacances. Sa nouvelle grossesse était un véritable évènement parmi les sorciers, en particulier pour les gens avides de nouveaux potins. Rares étaient en effet les familles de Sang-purs donnant naissance à trois enfants, surtout lorsqu'un héritier avait déjà vu le jour. Mais pour les Lestrange, les nouvelles naissances n'étaient visiblement pas un problème, loin de là. Chaque jour qui passait donnait de nouvelles informations concernant l'avancée de la grossesse de Bellatrix ainsi que des commentaires de son époux qu'il glissait malicieusement dans certains des articles de la gazette du sorcier. Les nombreuses photos qui paraissaient dans les journaux montraient des parents rayonnant de bonheur et souriant à quiconque les félicitait sur cette arrivée prochaine dans leur famille.

Même Harry et Cassandre, un jour où ils dégustaient tranquillement une glace dans la boutique de Florian Fortarôme sur le chemin de traverse, avaient été pris à parti par une horde de journalistes souhaitant connaitre leur avis sur l'arrivée future d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur. Tous les deux s'y donnèrent de bon cœur, sans pour autant donner l'intégralité des pensées qui leur venaient à l'esprit en songeant à cet évènement, tout en se disputant sur le sexe qu'aura le futur bébé. Harry se fichait pas mal de ce point là, bien que dans sa tête, un petit frère serait plutôt préférable à une Cassandre miniature, mais sa sœur voulait absolument une sœur pour pouvoir « jouer entre filles et faire tourner en bourrique leur grand frère adoré ». Une perspective peu réjouissante en somme. Le grand frère en question d'ailleurs espérait en son âme et conscience, tandis qu'il nouait tranquillement le lacet de sa chaussure, que le futur Lestrange ne serait pas comme Cassandre, ou du moins, un peu plus sympathique.

La seule note positive pour l'instant était la petite crise de colère qu'avait eu Cassandre en apprenant qu'elle devra à l'avenir partager l'aile du manoir qui lui était réservée avec le prochain enfant à naître.

- Henry ne peut pas se permettre de partager ses propres appartements ! avait tempêté Bellatrix devant la mine furieuse de sa fille. Il lui faut suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir pleinement se construire et s'instruire afin d'avoir suffisamment de carrure et de force d'esprit pour endosser la lourde responsabilité qu'est l'héritage des fortunes Black et Lestrange ! Alors mettez votre égoïsme de côté jeune fille !

Pour faire simple, Harry bénéficiait grâce à son statut d'héritier de bien plus d'avantages que sa sœur, et les pièces lui étant réservées en faisaient partie. Peut être était-ce pour cette raison que Cassandre ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot pendant une semaine entière, ce dont il ne se plaignit absolument pas. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et celle-ci eut lieu lorsqu'Harry apprit qu'une sortie sur le chemin de Traverse pour récompenser ses bons résultats scolaires aurait lieu prochainement.

Son choix de cadeau se porta immédiatement sur un animal, Salazar bien qu'étant un serpent plutôt impressionnant, passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Sa sœur lui avait ainsi dicté une longue liste d'animaux potentiels, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques reprises pour lui raconter ses derniers potins sur ses amis et notamment sur son amie Astoria. C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce jour, il s'habillait impeccablement pour aller chercher son prochain animal de compagnie, animal dont il espérait qu'il serait bien plus intéressant que son reptile. Un hibou ferait l'affaire. Quelques petits coups secs se firent entendre sur sa porte alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler sa chaussure droite.

- Oui, oui, je m'apprête ! J'ai terminé de m'habiller ! dit-il d'un ton morne en tournant sa tête vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

S'attendant à voir apparaitre Bellatrix, il fut légèrement surpris de voir en vérité que c'était sa sœur qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Toujours pas prêt ? Encore en train de te pomponner ? Tu es pire qu'une fille, ma parole ! Maman nous attend depuis cinq minutes dans le salon pour utiliser la cheminette !

- Je viens ! Je viens ! Je ne trouvais plus mes chaussures !

- ça c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! minauda t-elle d'un ton gai. En attendant, j'en connais un qui va se faire disputer pour son retard ! Il faudra que j'immortalise ce moment, c'est très rare quand maman te crie dessus !

Son petit sourire triomphant disparut néanmoins lorsqu'Harry envoya dans sa direction son livre d'histoire de la magie noire, et elle ne dut son salut qu'en se jetant directement sur le sol.

- Je vais le dire à maman ! Tu aurais pu me faire mal ! fulmina t-elle en se relevant.

- C'était justement le but.

- MAMAN ! HENRY N'EST TOUJOURS PAS PRÊT ET EN PRIME IL ME LANCE DES LIVRES EN PLEINE FIGURE ! IL A FAILLI ME DÉFIGURER ! s'écria t-elle dans le couloir tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait à toute jambe.

Harry déglutit bien malgré lui alors qu'il regrettait son geste, non pas par regret mais plutôt par peur. Sa mère était tellement terrifiante maintenant et passait son temps à hurler pour tout et n'importe quoi quand elle ne fondait pas tout simplement en larmes. Même les livres à l'eau de rose qu'elle lisait à l'occasion la mettaient dans un tel état d'hystérie qu'elle devait presque continuellement prendre des potions pour calmer ses nerfs.

- C'est ce qui arrive lorsque les femmes sont enceintes, lui avait expliqué un jour Rodolphus juste après une dispute les opposant lui et Bellatrix sur le choix du menu du soir. Elles ont fréquemment des sautes d'humeur et peuvent s'énerver pour tout et n'importe quoi. Heureusement que cet état est passager, autrement aucun homme ne tiendrait neuf mois dans ces conditions.

Cette explication conforta Harry dans son idée qu'il souhaitait se marier le plus tard possible, et si possible, avoir le moins d'enfant pour éviter ce genre de situation. Une brève image d'une Daphné adulte avec un ventre arrondi lui hurlant dessus pour la dernière décoration du manoir s'immisça dans son esprit, mais il la chassa aussitôt en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour imaginer quelque chose de pareil. Cinq minutes plus tard, et après une très courte mais intense colère de Bellatrix, Harry se retrouva face à la cheminée du salon d'Hiver lui permettant de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie du reste de sa famille. Rodolphus comme à son habitude était parti très tôt travailler, laissant à sa femme tout le loisir pour profiter d'une après-midi libre en compagnie des enfants. Ce fut surtout pour lui l'occasion de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour éviter une nouvelle saute d'humeur de sa femme, mais Harry se garda bien d'exprimer son point de vue aux autres.

Toujours est-il que sans plus attendre, sa petite sœur prit une poignée de poudre qu'elle lança à ses pieds au moment ou elle entrait dans l'âtre de la cheminée avant de s'exclamer à voix haute « chemin de traverse ! ». Elle disparut rapidement dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par son frère qui ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas. Il faillit presque s'écraser au sol en arrivant dans la taverne qu'était le chaudron baveur quand Cassandre mit sa jambe devant lui pour lui faire un croche pied, mais il parvint tant bien que mal à éviter une chute dont se serait vantée pendant longtemps le petit monstre lui servant de sœur.

- à charge de revanche, Cassy. Crois-moi, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer au manoir.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, se moqua t-elle en lui souriant méchamment tandis que Bellatrix apparaissait enfin.

Leur mère sortit rapidement une brosse de son sac à main et frotta frénétiquement leurs vêtements pour enlever toute trace éventuelle de suie ou de poussière sur eux, avant de leur faire signe d'un coup de tête en direction de la porte au fond de la salle menant à l'allée marchande. Tom le barman les salua brièvement depuis son comptoir lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui avant de se replonger dans l'exercice ô combien difficile du nettoyage d'un verre.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cours de l'établissement et, après avoir tapoté négligemment les trois pierres nécessaires pour ouvrir le portail, pénétrèrent aussitôt de l'autre côté sans demander leur reste. Comme à son habitude, le chemin de traverse était aussi rempli d'acheteurs et de familles se promenant tout en regardant les derniers articles en vogue à travers les devantures de boutique. Certains même avaient déjà commencé à acheter leurs fournitures scolaires et peinaient à transporter l'imposante quantité d'objets nécessaires pour leur prochaine rentrée. Le soleil était à son zénith et avait également poussé bien des gens à sortir de chez eux pour profiter du climat chaud plutôt inhabituel dans ce pays. Bellatrix, qui portait comme à son habitude une robe ample de couleur sombre, suffoquait littéralement son cet amas de tissu et se servait continuellement de son éventail pour se rafraichir, tout en tenant de l'autre main une ombrelle pour se protéger des rayons chauds du soleil.

- Allons-y les enfants, la ménagerie magique est un peu plus loin dans cette direc…

- Oh ! C'est Lady Lestrange !

Comme un signal, la voix ayant crié le titre de Bellatrix rameuta toute une foule autour d'elle et de ses deux enfants, chacun souhaitant la féliciter encore et toujours pour l'heureux évènement qu'elle rencontrait. Celle-ci se laissa volontiers complimenter et questionner longuement par des illustres inconnus à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et dont elle ne se souviendrait même pas de l'existence dans une semaine. Elle parvenait malgré tout à faire le tri dans les poignées de main qu'on lui tendait, et repoussait dédaigneusement celles appartenant à la basse catégorie des sorciers, ceux pour qui elle n'avait aucun respect. Harry et Cassandre eux s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal à sa robe pour ne pas être séparés, et firent la même chose qu'elle, non sans mal. On aurait dit que les sorciers s'étaient donnés le mot pour ne serait-ce que les toucher, et de l'avis des trois Lestrange, c'était très désagréable comme sensation.

Leur petite promenade, qui devait durer seulement quelques minutes, tournait rapidement au bain de foule s'éternisant, et fendre la foule pour se frayer un chemin vers la ménagerie fut un véritable parcours du combattant, au grand agacement de Bellatrix qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

- Oui Merci… C'est bien aimable de votre part… Votre compliment me touche au plus haut point… Oui, quelle joie… Veuillez arrêter de me pousser maintenant ! Lâchez-moi, ou je vous lance un sortilège !

Après bien des minutes à batailler contre « ses admirateurs », elle finit enfin par arriver juste en face de la façade de la ménagerie magique, un bâtiment vieux et décrépit sentant le renfermé avant même d'y être entré.

- Pouah ! J'espère que cette odeur ne va pas imprégner mes vêtements ! Cette robe est toute neuve ! Fulmina Cassandre en se pinçant le nez.

- Honneur aux dames, déclara moqueusement Harry en l'invitant d'un geste à entrer la première.

Sa sœur le fusilla du regard mais consentit néanmoins à ouvrir la porte et à se glisser à l'intérieur. La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur qu'Harry crut reconnaitre comme étant celle de fientes d'oiseaux.

La plupart des créatures occupant les cages étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, notamment des chats dont un roux aux pattes arquées et à la truffe écrasée qu'Harry trouva particulièrement laid, des rats, quelques hiboux et de rares serpents qui semblaient être venimeux. L'un d'eux en voyant Harry et sa famille entrer dans la boutique s'était soudainement mis à cracher son venin sur la paroi de verre de son vivarium, la faisant fondre très rapidement sous les yeux surpris d'Harry et Cassandre.

- Ah non ! Pas encore ! s'exclama une sorcière d'âge mur en apparaissant de derrière un rayon. C'est la cinquième fois cette semaine ! Reparo !

La vitre se répara aussitôt à la grande consternation du serpent qui siffla furieusement avant d'aller se cacher sous un amas de branches. La sorcière quant à elle soupira de frustration avant de tourner son attention vers les trois nouveaux venus.

- Bien le bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Nous venons acheter un autre animal pour mon fils pour le récompenser de ses résultats scolaires. Nous pensions éventuellement à un hibou étant donné qu'Henry devait jusqu'à présent utiliser ceux de l'école pour nous écrire.

- Hm je vois… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous venons justement de recevoir de nouveaux spécimens très récemment. Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, quel animal possédez-vous déjà mon jeune monsieur ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de savoir cela ? demanda poliment Harry tout en trouvant sa curiosité déplacée.

- Voyez-vous, certaines espèces de hiboux ont tendance à ne pas pouvoir supporter la présence d'un autre animal auprès d'elles même lorsqu'elles sont dressées à ne pas attaquer, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit des petits rongeurs comme les rats ou les souris. Dès lors qu'un de ces oiseaux est acheté par une personne, il lui est aussitôt fidèle et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. Par conséquent, si un autre animal se trouve en sa présence, il deviendra automatiquement jaloux et ne voudra pas vous partager avec lui.

- Oh d'accord. Hé bien je possède un serpent, mais il mesure un peu plus d'un mètre de long maintenant et doit certainement être trop gros pour pouvoir passer dans le gosier d'un de ces volatiles.

- Ce sera suffisant oui, mais le mieux serait d'éviter que vos deux animaux se croisent par la suite. Le minimum de contact sera préférable même.

Tout en se déplaçant à travers les rayons, Harry en profita pour admirer les autres créatures dans les cages, vivariums, aquariums et autres bocaux. Deux crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouches à viande en émettant des bruits de succions, alors que juste à côté, des dizaines d'escargots venimeux de couleur orange rampaient lentement sur la paroi en verre de leur cage en produisant d'étranges étincelles sur leur chemin. Plus loin, un panier remplit de petites créatures à fourrure de couleurs différentes chantonnaient bruyamment de leurs petites voix aigues faisait face à la cage d'un gros lièvre blanc qui se métamorphosait sans cesse en un chapeau haut de forme dans un bruit de pétard.

- Maman ! Je peux avoir un de ces boursoufs s'il te plait !? minaudait Cassandre en caressant joyeusement les petites boules duveteuses qui s'étaient agglutinées autour de sa main. Ils sont tellement mignons !

- Pour qu'il finisse comme ton dernier chat ? Disparu en pleine forêt et sans aucun doute dévoré ?

- Je l'avais oublié…, marmonna t-elle piteusement.

- ça t'apprendra à aller te promener en dehors du domaine Cassy, lui répondit sévèrement Bellatrix. Tu pourras avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie lorsque tu sauras en prendre soin.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit tant recherché, le rayon des hiboux. Plusieurs espèces étaient présentes, du Grand Duc à la chouette en passant par le hibou malgache, des marais, ou encore du Cap. Tous les regardaient d'un sévère qui rappela à Harry le regard que Mcgonagall lançait à ses élèves lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

- Vous voulez peut-être vous asseoir, madame ? demanda la propriétaire de la boutique en regardant le ventre de Bellatrix d'un air préoccupé.

- Je ne suis pas encore impotente, répliqua t-elle d'un ton tranchant. Occupez-vous plutôt de mon fils que nous puissions rapidement retourner chez nous.

- Très bien. Alors, qu'elles sont vos gouts en matière de hibou ou chouette, jeune homme ?

- J'aimerais en avoir un ayant un plumage plutôt sombre, dit-il en regardant tour à tour les oiseaux devant lui. Plutôt résistant pour pouvoir soulever des colis lourds, et aussi qu'il ait une certaine classe voyez-vous, quelque chose dans son apparence qui le distingue des autres. Je ne peux pas exhiber un oiseau qui ressemble à n'importe quel autre.

- Hmm… Peut-être celui-ci ? proposa t-elle en pointant du doigt un Hibou Grand duc particulièrement imposant.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était plutôt précipité vers une autre cage à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient une dizaine de corbeaux jacassant. Contrairement aux hiboux qu'il venait de voir, ces oiseaux là l'avaient tout de suite intéressé dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur eux.

- Ces oiseaux sont-ils dressés à apporter le courrier comme les hiboux ou les chouettes ? demanda t-il.

- Heu… oui mais seulement sur de courtes distances…

- Combien de kilomètres, environ ?

- Une centaine, peut être plus, mais nous déconseillons fortement ce type de transport pour les longs courriers.

- C'est parfait, je n'avais de toute manière pas l'intention d'envoyer du courrier au niveau international. Maman, je peux en avoir un ?

Sa mère s'approcha et regarda également les volatiles qui s'étaient subitement calmés depuis l'apparition d'Harry près d'eux et regardaient curieusement les deux humains à côté de leur cage.

- Tu es sûr ? Non pas que je désapprouve ton choix, mais ces oiseaux ne m'ont pas l'air très résistant.

- Ce sont des oiseaux très intelligents qui ont pour habitude de se cacher lorsque survient une grosse tempête, contrairement aux chouettes qui continuent de voler au risque de se blesser ou de mourir d'épuisement, lui expliqua t-il en se remémorant un passage de son livre sur la généalogie Black. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que notre ancêtre a pris cet oiseau comme emblème de notre famille, car il utilisait lui-même des corbeaux pour délivrer son courrier. Je ne ferai que reprendre le flambeau qu'il a laissé.

- C'est d'accord, approuva t-elle finalement. Combien coute t-il ? s'enquit t-elle en questionnant la vendeuse.

- Trois gallions et dix-huit mornilles, madame. Et vous avez la cage qui est comprise dans le prix bien évidemment.

- C'est parfait ! Prenez-en un dans ce cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nouvel oiseau d'Harry, qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà décidé d'appeler « Raven » se trouvait sur le comptoir du magasin à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle cage, pendant que son nouveau maitre payait tranquillement la somme demandée. Le corbeau donnait l'impression d'être heureux d'avoir été acheté car il se remit à jacasser joyeusement, à la grande horreur de Cassandre qui se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer le tintamarre qu'il faisait.

- Tu as intérêt à le mettre à la volière dès qu'on est rentré au manoir ! s'écria t-elle en foudroyant du regard l'oiseau. Je ne supporte pas le bruit qu'il fait !

- Sauf que je me fiche de ton avis, répliqua t-il en prenant la cage sur le comptoir. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser vagabonder tranquillement chez nous. J'espère simplement qu'Hadès et lui s'entendront.

- Voici votre reçu madame, ainsi que la nourriture pour votre nouvel oiseau… Si jamais vous avez un quelconque problème de santé concernant ce corbeau, n'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir pour que l'on puisse arranger ça.

- Il peut avoir des problèmes de santé ?

- Il peut tomber bien plus souvent malade que les hiboux après avoir délivré son courrier, mais en dehors de ça, il sera en parfaite santé.

- Quelle joie, marmonna amèrement Cassandre.

Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux à son commentaire, mais sa curiosité fut immédiatement attirée par un étrange objet au dessus de l'étagère derrière le comptoir. Le dit-objet ressemblait fortement à un œuf, mais mesurait au moins 15 à 20 centimètres de haut pour presque autant de largeur. D'une couleur grise avec des tons violets, l'œuf semblait enchevêtré dans un nid composé de vieilles branches mortes et de feuilles d'arbres. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda comment un œuf de dragon avait pu atterrir dans une boutique d'animaux, avant de se rappeler que la vente d'œuf de ces créatures était interdite au Royaume-Uni. La propriétaire de la boutique n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine d'afficher aux yeux de tous quelque chose d'aussi voyant.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il finalement en regardant dans les yeux la vendeuse. Savez-vous ce qu'i l'intérieur de cet œuf ?

La femme le regarda avec étonnement, aussi Harry soupira et montra d'un geste sec de la tête l'œuf en question.

- Ah lui ! Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cet œuf est dans cette boutique depuis presque un siècle maintenant, et personne n'a jamais pu le faire éclore ou même le briser pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mon arrière grand père l'a découvert alors qu'il faisait des fouilles dans les montagnes du Tibet et l'a ramené ici pour tenter de découvrir à quelle espèce il appartenait. Malgré tous les maléfices, sortilèges et charmes connus, il n'a jamais rien pu en tirer, même en demandant conseil au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. On a donc supposé qu'il appartenait à une espèce aujourd'hui disparue de dragons, ou d'une autre créature de grande taille étant donné la taille de l'œuf. Alors maintenant nous l'exposons là puisque de toute manière, le bébé à l'intérieur doit être mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

- Est-ce que… je pourrais l'avoir ? demanda t-il finalement sans détacher ses yeux de cet étrange œuf.

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable, mais je doute qu'un jeune homme de votre âge puisse parvenir à découvrir le secret de cet œuf alors que des sorciers bien plus mûrs n'y sont pas parvenus.

- ça c'est ce que nous verrons, répliqua t-il fermement. Et si jamais je n'y arrivais effectivement pas, je pourrais toujours m'en servir comme décoration dans ma chambre.

Sans demander son reste, il fouilla machinalement dans sa poche et en sortit dix gallions qu'il tendit à la vendeuse.

- Cet œuf ne vaut rien vous savez…, dit-elle nerveusement.

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la valeur dans ce cas.

La femme acquiesça est monta sur sa chaise afin de prendre l'œuf qu'elle posa avec difficulté sur le comptoir quelques instants plus tard. Bellatrix, bien que surprise par le dernier achat de son fils, réduisit à la taille d'une souris l'objet avant de le ranger frénétiquement dans sa poche. Regardant curieusement Harry pour lui demander des explications, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser ses épaules et de donner l'argent à la vendeuse qui lui souriait aimablement, apparemment ravie d'avoir pu faire une bonne affaire.

- Bonne journée à vous, madame, la salua poliment Harry avant de se détourner d'elle et de commencer à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

- à vous aussi ! Et mes félicitations pour votre futur enfant, madame !

Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas et partit à la suite de son fils, Cassandre sur les talons. Une fois dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aborder Harry et de le questionner sur sa dernière acquisition dont elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

- Maman, ces gens ne savaient apparemment pas s'y prendre avec ce genre de créatures. Je me suis documenté là dessus il y a quelques temps et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas quelques sortilèges et maléfices basiques qui permettent de faire révéler un secret à quelque chose de pareil. Il faut par exemple une source de chaleur encore plus importante que les flammes d'un dragon pour pouvoir chauffer un de ses œufs et l'empêcher de mourir. Alors qui sait ? Peut être que la magie noire pourra répondre à mes interrogations concernant cet œuf.

- Et si même avec cela, tu ne trouves rien ? Ce sera au final un achat inutile, et dix gallions de moins.

- Il pourra toujours servir comme décoration, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Ou alors avec un peu de persuasion, je pourrais très bien faire croire à quelqu'un que c'est un œuf de dragon extrêmement rare, et il me l'achètera à prix d'or !

- Dans ce cas… J'espère seulement que tu ne redonneras pas la vie à une créature terrifiante qui détruira tout le manoir.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé en prenant au passage la main de ses deux enfants pour les conduire à travers la foule. Les gens qu'ils croisaient continuaient comme tout à l'heure de les regarder curieusement, comme des bêtes de foire, ce qui commença à agacer au plus haut point Harry de même que sa mère et sa sœur qui cependant faisaient l'effort de sourire poliment à chaque salutation. A peine deux minutes plus tard, un nouveau groupe de sorcières les interpella et toutes recommencèrent à féliciter Bellatrix en la complimentant au passage sur sa taille de guêpe malgré l'avancée de sa grossesse tout en lui demandant au passage des conseils de beauté pour garder un corps aussi parfait.

- Je me baigne trois fois par mois dans un bain de boue mélangé à de la purée de fruits séchés et quelques légumes coupés en tranches fines. Le bac dans lequel vous devez vous relaxer doit être placé à l'extérieur par une nuit de pleine lune. Il semblerait que la position de notre satellite terrestre ait une influence certaine sur le bien être de notre peau, et comme vous pouvez le voir, cette supposition est tout à fait juste. C'est une recette qui m'est venue de ma grand-mère et qui lui a permis de conserver son apparence de jeune fille durant près de 40 ans tout de même.

Une fois qu'elles furent reparties, non sans noter au passage toutes les indications transmises par Bellatrix, Harry se tourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est vrai cette histoire de bain de minuit ? demanda t-il d'un air perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas, pouffa t-elle joyeusement. Je me suis dit que ces grosses dindes seraient suffisamment idiotes pour mariner dans une soupe de légumes et de fruits en croyant qu'elles retrouveraient leur corps de jouvencelle. Maintenant, on ne sait jamais, peut être que ça fonctionne vraiment ! J'espère simplement qu'elles feront ce que je leur ai dit. J'ai hâte de voir les effets de la poudre de verrue sur leur peau !

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais croire la moindre de tes solutions miracles contre le vieillissement maman, déclara solennellement Cassandre en réprimant un ricanement.

- Et si nous allions dire bonjour à votre père, maintenant ? Son bureau n'est pas très loin d'ici, et ça lui permettra de pouvoir encore une fois toucher pendant Merlin sait combien de temps mon ventre. Par Morgane, je l'ai rarement vu aussi enthousiaste pour une naissance que depuis celle-ci.

- Même pour la mienne ? s'enquit innocemment Harry.

La question pourtant anodine de son fils la laissa durant un court instant complètement pantoise. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre celle du futur bébé et la sienne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'a jamais été enceinte de lui, mais jamais elle ne pourra lui avouer. D'ailleurs toutes les fois où Harry l'avait questionné sur les premiers mois de sa vie, elle éludait le plus souvent ses questions ou répondait évasivement en essayant de lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait entendre, entre autre que la grossesse s'était bien déroulée, que c'était un petit garçon adorable qui faisait la fierté de sa famille et qui s'était très tôt fait remarquer par sa bonhomie contagieuse. Le pire fut sans doute lorsqu'il demanda à ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que six ans pourquoi il n'y avait aucune photo de lui de sa naissance à son premier anniversaire, mais Rodolphus avait parfaitement su répondre à cette question en lui disant qu'il avait été envoyé durant cette période chez ses grands parents paternels, tous les deux morts depuis, et que par souci de garder son existence secrète pour Dumbledore, ses sbires et le reste de la population magique, aucun indice n'avait été laissé à propos de lui. Au moins Harry ne pourrait poser aucune question compromettante sur la véracité de ses propos à ses grands parents ni à personne d'autre. Son garçon ne devait jamais savoir qui étaient réellement ses parents, et elle se jurait de tout faire pour garder ce secret, quitte à éliminer quelques personnes nuisibles. Harry était à elle et appartenait à sa famille, et si il fallait inventer toute une histoire entourant sa fausse naissance, alors elle le ferait sans hésiter, même si ce genre de mensonge était vraiment très gros.

- Oh oui, s'empressa t-elle de dire rapidement. Tu me donnais beaucoup de coups d'ailleurs, ça nous donnait l'impression que tu voulais absolument sortir de mon ventre pour découvrir le monde. Tu n'imagines pas la joie que ton père a eue en découvrant que son premier enfant était un garçon ! Il avait eu peur qu'il arrive la même chose qu'avec mes parents et qu'il n'ait au final que des filles.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire Harry bien que l'instant de nervosité qu'elle avait eu n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais son fils prit cela pour une possible nausée ou un coup donné par le bébé. Aussi, il ne posa plus aucune question et suivit docilement sa mère tout en se querellant de nouveau avec Cassandre sur la prochaine destination où ils iraient une fois la visite à leur père faite. Au passage, Harry lorgna d'un regard avide la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch derrière laquelle un magnifique balai de course étincelait par sa beauté, ou peut être par le vernis posé dessus. Son propre nimbus 95 était encore en excellent état de marche mais était maintenant dépassé comparé aux nouveaux balais sortis récemment. Peut être pourrait-il en obtenir un pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, maintenant que la possibilité d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard lui était offerte ? Noël n'arriverait malheureusement que dans quelques mois, et il doutait que ses parents acceptent de lui offrir ce balai alors qu'ils venaient de lui permettre d'acquérir un nouvel animal de compagnie.

Comme pour le narguer, Raven se mit à coasser bruyamment en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air étrange, comme si il lui disait qu'il aurait pu avoir tellement mieux qu'un vulgaire corbeau en guise de cadeau. Cette pensée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, mais après tout, le simple fait d'avoir un oiseau de ce genre en guise d'animal de compagnie était en soit plutôt rare, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de délivrer le courrier. Et un corbeau représentait bien mieux la noble famille dont il était issu qu'un balai de course, même si les prix différaient.

- Hé Henry, l'interpella subitement Cassandre. Je pourrais envoyer une lettre à Astoria avec ton oiseau ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et utiliser notre hibou de famille ?

- Nan, et puis, il faut avouer que c'est plutôt cool de délivrer du courrier avec un corbeau ! En plus comme ça, ton oiseau pourra travailler un peu !

- On verra, marmonna t-il finalement.

- D'accord. J'en profiterai pour laisser libre cours à mes talents de poétesse en faisant un poème d'amour pour ta chère et tendre Daphné et en le signant de ton nom. Avant la fin des vacances, elle te tombera directement dans les bras ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de me remercier pour ce petit service, c'est naturel d'aider les causes désespérées dans leurs tâches ingrates.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Et je ne suis pas amoureux de Daphné !

- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? répliqua malicieusement sa sœur en souriant narquoisement.

- Je ne rougis pas !

- Si !

- Non !

Tous les deux continuèrent de se chamailler sous l'air presque consterné de leur mère qui essaya en vain de les calmer, avant de s'avouer vaincue et de les trainer le plus rapidement possible vers le siège de la gazette du sorcier.

A quelques mètres seulement d'eux, trois autres personnes marchaient tranquillement sur l'allée marchande tout en conversant joyeusement sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des badauds autour d'eux. Eux aussi remarquèrent la présence de Bellatrix et de sa petite famille, mais à l'inverse de la plupart des sorciers, aucun n'était disposé à aller féliciter la femme de Rodolphus pour sa nouvelle grossesse, même si intérieurement, ils étaient quand même ravis pour elle. Lily, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, de Sirius et de Liliane, préférait songer à l'imposante quantité de livres qu'elle avait dû acheter pour sa fille qui entrait en première année à Poudlard. Rarement elle avait pu voir Liliane aussi contente, surtout lorsque sa lettre de Poudlard était arrivée au début des vacances. Elle en avait littéralement pleuré de joie et avait harcelé sa mère pour aller immédiatement sur le chemin de traverse chercher ses fournitures scolaires. Mais la patience était une vertu que Lily souhaitait absolument enseigner à sa fille, c'est pourquoi ils s'y prirent seulement maintenant, à la toute fin du mois de Juillet. Sirius avait aimablement proposé de les accompagner ce jour là étant donné qu'il était en congé.

Deux autres mains n'étaient pas de refus pour soulever l'importante quantité de fournitures scolaires dont Liliane devait faire l'acquisition, en particulier l'intégralité des livres d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart, une sorte d'aventurier des temps modernes. Le prochain professeur de DCFM devait sans doute être un de ses admirateurs. Mais leur présence sur le chemin de traverse n'était pas seulement due à cela.

La veille, une lettre provenant de la banque Gringott lui demandait de venir le plus rapidement possible les rencontrer afin de discuter en tête à tête des récentes découvertes que le gobelin en charge de leurs affaires avait fait ainsi que sur des placements financiers qu'aurait établi James et sa famille peu de temps avant qu'il ne meurt. Pour recevoir du courrier de cette banque, l'affaire devait être importante, aussi renvoya t-elle une réponse positive à son expéditeur en ajoutant que sa fille et Sirius se joindraient également à elle. Les gobelins n'étaient pas réputés pour être des personnes agréables, bien au contraire. N'importe qui en son âme et conscience préfèrerait de très loin avoir à faire avec des personnes bien plus sympathiques que ces grincheux petits êtres, mais les gobelins étaient extrêmement habiles lorsqu'il était question d'argent d'où leur place prédominante au sein de Gringott.

- Enfin arrivé, souffla Sirius. Avec toute cette foule s'émerveillant devant le ventre de ma chère cousine, j'ai bien cru que l'on n'arriverait jamais jusqu'ici.

- Oh allons Sirius, tu devrais te réjouir au contraire ! Ça te fait un autre petit cousin en quelque sorte !

- Ne parle pas de malheur, Liliane. Si ce petit devient aussi cinglé que le reste de sa famille, je commencerais à croire que la folie est un gène héréditaire des Black et que j'en suis le seul immunisé.

- Allons Sirius, cet enfant n'est même encore né que tu commences déjà à le dénigrer, répliqua calmement Lily. Tous les enfants naissent parfaitement normaux, c'est l'éducation qu'on leur donne qui les influence.

- Mieux vaut alors retirer au plus vite ce bébé à ses parents, ou alors on aura un mangemort de plus à combattre. Rentrons maintenant.

Tous les trois se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige qui dominait les boutiques alentour. L'entrée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un temple ancien comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la Grèce antique, notamment à cause des immenses colonnes doriques soutenant le poids du bâtiment. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières sortaient à intervalles réguliers en s'extasiant béatement devant les épais sacs de pièces qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains. Deux gobelins se tenaient également de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, chacun tenant se qui ressemblait à une immense barre métallique qu'ils agitaient frénétiquement chaque fois qu'un client passait à côté d'eux pour détecter la moindre parcelle de magie noire sur eux. Ils firent de même avec Lily et les deux autres, sans pour autant oublier de les saluer poliment à leur passage.

- Ces créatures me fichent toujours la chair de poule…, marmonna nerveusement Liliane en s'accrochant au bras de sa mère.

- Ne dis surtout pas ça devant eux, je suis certaine qu'ils seraient offensés que tu les appelles ainsi.

Après avoir traversé une autre porte sur laquelle une plaque en argent rappelait à quiconque avait dans l'idée de cambrioler la banque que celui-ci pourrait subir les pires châtiments pour sa folie, ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre sculpté représentant à de nombreuses reprises des batailles anciennes auxquelles furent mêlées les gobelins. En parlant d'eux, une bonne centaine d'entre eux étaient alignés derrière deux longs comptoirs formant une immense allée entre eux. Chacun était plongé dans son travail, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances de cuivre ou examinant des pierres précieuses d'un œil d'expert quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à discuter avec un client venu retirer de l'argent ou en déposer. Tout le long des murs, des dizaines de portes étaient alignées, s'ouvrant à quelques occasions pour laisser passer un sorcier accompagné d'un gobelin. Liliane, Lily et Sirius s'avancèrent presque timidement vers le troisième comptoir tout au bout du hall en essayant de passer outre les quelques regards curieux qu'ils recevaient de la part des petits êtres à l'air revêches. Le dernier comptoir était prévu spécialement pour les plus vieilles et illustres familles car bien souvent, leur argent était bien plus conséquent que pour le reste de la population.

Les Potter n'échappaient pas à la règle et bénéficiaient en prime d'un gobelin personnel qui était uniquement chargé de gérer les affaires financières de cette famille, un honneur en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait que trois gobelins lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à eux, et tous les trois se trouvaient bien plus haut qu'eux sur des pupitres, comme si ils espéraient en faisant cela se montrer dominant par rapport aux sorciers. En prime, aucun ne fit attention à eux et préférèrent continuer tranquillement à griffonner sur leurs feuilles de parchemin dans une attitude presque insultante à leur égard. Sirius toussota poliment pour indiquer sa présence avant de prendre la parole.

- Salutations, seigneur gobelin. Nous avions rendez-vous avec le gestionnaire des voutes Potter, le seigneur Gripsec. Pourriez-vous lui indiquer que nous sommes présents ?

- Je voudrais d'abord vérifier vos baguettes afin de vérifier vos identités, l'intima d'une voix morne le gobelin devant eux sans les regarder.

Lily et Sirius obtempérèrent et lui fournirent leur baguette respective. Celui-ci les saisit sans perdre de temps et les apposa l'une après l'autre sur une petite balance en cuivre. A chaque fois, un petit morceau de papier sortait d'une fente que le gobelin regarda tranquillement, avant de leur rendre finalement leurs baguettes.

- Très bien Mr Black, Lady Potter. Cette demoiselle ne possède pas encore de baguette ? ajouta t-il en regardant intensément Liliane qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

- Elle n'est pas encore élève à Poudlard, et elle peut nous accompagner étant donné qu'elle est ma fille, lui répondit Lily.

Le gobelin acquiesça mollement et descendit de son perchoir en empruntant un escalier prévu à cet effet. Une fois en bas, il leur fit signe d'un geste sec de la main de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Le gobelin les mena vers une porte située sur leur droite derrière laquelle se trouvait un immense couloir sombre complètement dépourvu de la moindre décoration. Seuls des torches étaient fixées sur les pierres aussi noires que du charbon des murs, donnant un aspect terrifiant à cette pièce.

C'est avec une légère pointe d'appréhension qu'ils suivirent le gobelin dans le corridor, en regardant à l'occasion derrière chaque porte qu'ils passaient en s'attendant à ce qu'ils se fassent attaquer à tout instant. Mais rien ne leur arriva heureusement. Ils atteignirent une gigantesque porte de bois sculptés qui représentait des scènes de guerre entre sorciers et gobelins, sans doute en référence aux guerres ayant eu lieu entre les deux communautés. Le gobelin qui leur servait de guide toqua fortement sur elle et attendit une réponse de la part de la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté.

- Entrez.

La voix était sèche et rocailleuse, contrairement à celle du gobelin présent avec eux qui était beaucoup plus aigue et plus amicale, bien que son propriétaire n'en avait pas l'air. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ouvrit la porte avec maintes précautions et invita les Potter et Sirius à entrer avant lui. La nouvelle pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était étonnamment petite par rapport au panneau de bois qu'ils venaient de franchir, mais le mobilier très riche qui la composait palliait parfaitement à cette impression de confinement.

Un autre gobelin se tenait au centre de la pièce, assis tranquillement derrière un bureau sur lequel des dizaines de dossier étaient entassés dans un ordre parfait. Bien que les gobelins se ressemblaient généralement beaucoup, Gripsec lui donnait l'impression d'être plus vieux que l'autre, impression due en particulier aux traits grossiers de son visage qui étaient plus marqués et lui donnaient un air encore plus grincheux que les autres.

- Seigneur Gripsec, je vous amène les personnes que vous deviez rencontrer.

- Très bien Ragnok, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. Si vous voulez bien vous installer, Lady Potter.

Lily s'approcha des fauteuils disposés face au bureau de Gripsec et prit rapidement place dans celui se trouvant au centre. Sa fille tait bien plus intimidée par l'allure du gobelin et finit par s'asseoir en dernière, non sans essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Gripsec. Celui-ci n'y fit même pas attention, trop occupé à signer des formulaires en marmonnant dans sa barbe à quelques reprises. Après avoir griffonné une note qu'il avait glissé dans un dossier avant de le refermer, il prit son temps pour ranger impeccablement son bureau en empilant soigneusement ses fiches de travail, au grand agacement de Sirius qui n'était décidemment pas quelqu'un de patient. Finalement, il joignit ses mains face à lui et regarda fixement Lily dans les yeux, comme pour sonder son esprit de la même façon que Dumbledore.

- Lady Potter, Mr Black, Miss Potter, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite. Je dois discuter avec vous de choses très importantes.

- Vous avez mentionné dans votre lettre que cela concernait James et certains de ses contrats. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, Lady Potter, mais pas seulement. J'ai été chargé par la famille Potter de traiter de leurs intérêts financiers et des investissements possibles qu'ils pouvaient faire dans certaines entreprises, et ce depuis plusieurs générations maintenant. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver les meilleurs placements pour vos investissements, ainsi que les meilleurs taux d'intérêts possibles et sûrs afin de rentabiliser au mieux vos capitaux. Par conséquent, je souhaiterais vous montrer ceci.

Il fouilla quelques instants dans le dossier posé devant lui avant d'en ressortir une feuille de parchemin sur laquelle des tableaux et des chiffres étaient présents. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de la tendre à Lily qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre et l'analyser.

- ça alors… je ne pensais pas que James possédait autant d'argent, marmonna t-elle en écarquillant légèrement ses yeux.

- Pas uniquement votre mari, mais vous aussi. J'ai étonné de constater que vous aviez retiré très peu d'argent des voutes de votre mari depuis… depuis sa mort.

- En effet, dit-elle d'un air gênée. Je retirai uniquement l'argent de la voute que j'ai ouverte lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler, bien qu'une grande partie de l'argent qui se trouve à l'intérieur appartienne également à mon mari. Je ne voulais pas être dépendante de lui et de son argent, alors je préférais utiliser ce que j'avais durement gagné grâce à mes efforts.

- Je comprends parfaitement votre raisonnement Lady Potter, mais vous ne devriez pas oublier toute la fortune que vous a laissée Lord Potter. La voute principale n'a d'ailleurs jamais été utilisé depuis près de dix ans, et comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y eu depuis que des rentrées d'argent grâce aux investissements des Potter. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui.

Il rouvrit une seconde fois son dossier et en retira plusieurs dizaines de nouveaux parchemins qu'il entassa juste à côté.

- Ces contrats sont des demandes de partenariats et de rachats d'entreprises du monde magique et moldu que nous souhaiterions envoyer au plus vite. Nous avons longuement analysé les fluctuations du marché et le retour sur investissement que vous en tireriez grâce à cela. Je peux vous affirmer que votre richesse continuera de prospérer grâce à cela. Nous, à Gringotts, prenons les intérêts de nos meilleurs clients très à cœur, croyez-moi. Votre mari étant décédé, c'est à vous par conséquent de vous occuper de tout ceci.

- Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans toutes ces choses là, s'excusa Lily en prenant un air désolé. Mais je pense que Sirius pourrait être bien meilleur que moi pour discuter avec vous des formalités de ces contrats.

- C'est entendu. Alors Mr Black, si vous voulez bien regarder ces documents…

Sirius accepta poliment la pile de feuilles que lui tendait Gripsec et examina minutieusement dans les moindres détails chaque clause inclues dans les propositions des Gobelins et la somme investie. Il manqua à quelques reprises de ricaner en remarquant que les Gobelins leur proposaient de créer des partenariats avec quelques familles de mangemort, et refusa catégoriquement de lier la famille Potter à eux. Ces gens leur avaient déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

- Transmettez directement une partie des dividendes directement dans la voute que Lily utilise pour retirer de l'argent, et ce sera bon. Ces contrats là, ajouta t-il en tendant à Gripsec quelques feuilles, ne doivent pas être mis en place. Ces familles ne sont absolument pas fiables et certaines sont mêmes soupçonnés de fraterniser avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Très bien, approuva le Gobelin en récupérant ses papiers. Je mettrais cela en place dès que cette réunion sera terminée. Maintenant j'aimerais aborder avec vous un autre point important de cette réunion. Je me suis permis il y a quelques jours d'aller dans la voute principale des Potter afin de faire un état des biens se trouvant à l'intérieur, et j'ai découvert quelque chose en particulier qui, j'en suis persuadé, vous intéressera également. Mais tout d'abord, voici les titres de propriété que possèdent les Potter et qui vous revienne par conséquent de droit.

Plusieurs fiches mentionnaient effectivement quelques propriétés acquises depuis fort longtemps par la famille de James, en particulier un magnifique manoir dans le Kent qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le jour où elle avait rencontré les parents de James. Cette journée lui semblait si lointaine maintenant… Avec amusement, elle remarqua également qu'elle possédait sans le savoir un petit chalet dans les Vosges, ainsi qu'une villa près de Majorque : Sa sœur Pétunia aurait été verte de jalousie, elle qui rêvait de s'installer là-bas.

- Maintenant, voici ce qui a attiré mon attention.

Il tendit cette fois-ci une autre feuille à Lily qui s'empressa de la prendre non sans dissimuler sa curiosité. C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un contrat de mariage, quelque chose dont elle n'était pas au courant.

- Je suppose en voyant l'expression de votre visage que vous n'étiez pas au courant ? s'enquit Gripsec.

- Non… James ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Oh mais c'est le contrat de mariage ! Je l'ai déjà vu ! Ginny me l'a montré !

Liliane se tut aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les trois autres occupants de la pièce l'observaient curieusement. Rougissant d'embarras, elle baissa les yeux et contempla ses chaussures, les trouvant soudainement fascinantes.

- Ginny ? Quand te l'a-t-elle montré ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Quand tu m'as laissé dormir chez elle en Novembre…, marmonna t-elle timidement. Je sais déjà de quoi il parle…

- Comment se fait-il que les Weasley aient un exemplaire de ce contrat ? À moins que…

- Effectivement Mr Black, les deux familles concernées sont les Potter et les Weasley. Ce contrat a apparemment été signé par les grands pères respectifs de James Potter et Arthur Weasley qui étaient très proches à cette époque. Les Weasley étaient également une famille de Sang-pur très riche, bien que pas autant que celle de votre époux, Lady Potter. Selon une vieille légende circulant parmi les Gobelins, à la suite d'une soirée durant laquelle Lord Perceval Weasley et Lord Harrisson Potter auraient semble t-il beaucoup bu, tous les deux auraient mis en place ce contrat liant leur famille.

- Le genre de truc idiot dont aurait été capable de faire James…, marmonna moqueusement Sirius en repensant à son ami.

- … En vérité, une étrangeté faisait que la famille Weasley n'avait que des garçons et jamais de filles, d'où le fait que l'une des clauses principales du contrat soit qu'il se mette en place dès lors qu'une fille Weasley vienne au monde. C'était au passage un moyen pour Lord Potter de se moquer gentiment de son ami. Ce contrat avait par conséquent peu de chance d'aboutir, surtout lorsque l'on connait toutes les exigences inscrites de mauvais investissements et une tendance à jouer des sommes faramineuses ont eu raison de Perceval Weasley qui fut rapidement ruiné. Le contrat tomba rapidement dans l'oubli le plus total, et cette famille eut de toute façon d'autres chats à fouetter par la suite.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas ce que ce contrat de mariage vient faire dans cette conversation. Si l'ancêtre de James a mis en place ceci, je n'interviendrai pas pour y mettre un terme.

- J'allais y venir, Lady Potter. Et de toute façon, il n'y a que les deux futurs époux qui peuvent annuler ce contrat, ou bien évidemment la mort de l'un d'eux. Je voudrais à présent vous avertir sur un point qui nous a paru suspect. Cela concerne Mme Molly Weasley.

Les trois autres se regardèrent avec incrédulité en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu faire Mme Weasley pour se mettre à dos les Gobelins. Leurs avertissements n'étaient généralement pas à prendre à la légère.

- Je voudrais vous poser une question tout d'abord : Trouvez-vous qu'il est sensé d'avoir sept enfants lorsque l'on est aussi pauvre ?

- Hé bien… Peut être que Molly aime tout simplement avoir des enfants, et que l'argent n'est pas le plus important pour elle.

- Oui Mr Black, j'aurais pu penser la même chose que vous, mais les agissements de Mme Weasley ces dernières années m'ont prouvé le contraire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Mme Weasley a pris connaissance de ce contrat de mariage peu de temps après s'être mariée. En vérité, elle l'avait découvert le lendemain même en venant faire une inspection de la voute de son mari. Comme vous vous en doutez peut être, celle-ci était presque vide, mais à l'intérieur se trouvait le contrat de mariage ainsi que d'autres papiers moins importants. Depuis lors, vous remarquerez que Mme Weasley a mis au monde pas moins de six garçons avant d'avoir une fille. Or il fallait justement une fille possédant le sang des Weasley pour remplir une partie du contrat.

- Vous voulez dire que… Molly est une femme intéressée par l'argent ?

- Entre autre, mais surtout intéressée par le votre, Lady Potter. Elle s'est même permise à quelques reprises de me demander personnellement si je pouvais lui transmettre un compte rendu de ce que contiennent vos voutes. Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé catégoriquement sa demande puisqu'elle n'a aucun droit d'y avoir accès.

Lily se perdit dans le fil de ses pensées alors que Molly Weasley lui apparaissait peu à peu sous un nouveau jour, mais certainement pas en bien. La femme charmante et chaleureuse, excellente cuisinière et soucieuse du bien être de ses convives et de sa famille, était en vérité une femme cupide et avide d'argent, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas à elle. Toutes ses marques de gentillesse, ces invitations qu'elle lui envoyait à l'époque où elle et James étaient des jeunes mariés et surtout quand Harry était venu au monde n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une façon pour elle de se rapprocher d'eux et de devenir intime.

Elle comprit alors qu'Harry avait bien failli épouser Ginny, et par conséquent, qu'une partie de la fortune que lui aurait légué son père aurait été partagée avec son épouse, et indirectement à la mère de Ginny qui aurait pu tout à loisir venir se servir dans leur argent. Serrant ses poings sur les bras du fauteuil, l'envie d'aller directement chez elle et d'étrangler Molly la tiraillait, mais la main réconfortante de Sirius sur son épaule la calma aussitôt.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit capable de vouloir l'argent des Potter au point de faire une chose pareille pour avoir une fille. Elle aurait pu avoir une dizaine d'enfants avant de tirer le bon numéro !

- D'autant plus qu'élever sept enfants n'est pas une mince affaire, Mr Black. Cela nécessite beaucoup d'argent, et Mr Weasley n'en gagne pas énormément, ajouta Gripsec. Molly Weasley a mis sa famille dans une grande difficulté financière. Vous remarquerez également qu'elle a cessé de faire des enfants dès qu'elle a donné naissance à Ginny Weasley.

- C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle est devenue si distante avec moi depuis cette soirée d'octobre…, marmonna Lily en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Y-a-t-il un quelconque moyen pour mettre un terme à ce contrat ? demanda t-elle d'une voix polaire.

- Malheureusement non, à moins que l'une des personnes mentionnées dedans n'accepte de le faire.

- étant donné qu'Harry était également lié à ce contrat mais qu'il soit mort, celui-ci ne devrait pas s'annuler normalement ?

- Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de voir des contrats de mariage, Mr Black ? demanda soudainement Gripsec en regardant Sirius de ses yeux perçants.

- Moi ? Heu… oui bien sur. Celui de mes parents, et celui qu'a signé ma cousine Narcissa avant qu'elle ne se marie à Lucius quand je vivais encore chez ma famille. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous savez sans doute que lorsque l'un des protagonistes d'un contrat décède, son nom disparait normalement du contrat de mariage. Regardez attentivement celui que tient Lady Potter s'il vous plait.

Sirius obéit docilement et se pencha légèrement pour regarder la feuille de parchemin que tenait son amie. Juste en dessous du titre, les prénoms d'Harry et Ginny étaient écrits en lettres noires et brillantes.

- C'est étrange, Harry n'a pas disparu de ce parchemin…

- Son nom s'y est inscrit dès sa naissance grâce à la magie imprégnée dans ce parchemin, et celui de Miss Weasley l'année suivante. Ils ont depuis toujours été présent.

Le parrain d'Harry sentit soudainement sa poitrine se compresser à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement alors qu'il déglutissait fortement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la fois de joie et d'horreur à la vue du prénom de son filleul sur le papier légèrement jauni tandis que ses mains bougeaient nerveusement sur les bras de son siège. Depuis onze ans maintenant, il s'était fait une raison et avait accepté avec tristesse qu'Harry était mort de la main de Voldemort.

La plus grande douleur fut sans doute qu'il n'avait jamais pu retrouver son corps, même en questionnant certains disciples du seigneur des ténèbres, et n'avait par conséquent put donner une tombe décente à Harry. Mais à présent, ce papier lui indiquait le contraire : Son filleul était toujours vivant. L'envie de hurler et de s'effondrer en larmes face à cette nouvelle l'assaillit, mais il sut tout de même se contenir. Lily elle, regardait tour à tour Sirius, dont les yeux commençaient à briller et le Gobelin face à eux qui avait reporté son attention sur elle.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Lily, marmonna d'une voix tendue Sirius, si le nom d'Harry n'a pas disparu de ce parchemin, c'est parce qu'il…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il frottait énergiquement ses yeux pour refouler ses larmes de bonheur. Lily et sa fille étaient inquiètes maintenant en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et regardèrent Gripsec pour avoir des réponses à leurs interrogations.

- Lady Potter, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que votre fils est toujours vivant.

**A/N : ****Dam Dam Dam ! Voilà pourquoi le contrat de mariage était aussi important : Il permet de savoir qu'Harry est en vie ! Je suis sadique n'empêche de couper à cet endroit. En plus de ça, Mme Weasley est une Bashing ! Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle elle a fait autant d'enfants... Mon dieu. (Il n'y aura qu'elle, Ron, et éventuellement Percy en Bashing. Pour les autres, ils garderont leur personnalité habituelle).****  
****Sinon pour l'oeuf, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre. Vous pouvez déjà commencer à spéculer sur la chose se cachant à l'intérieur, mais je peux affirmer que personne ne trouvera (Non, ce ne sera pas un dragon !). Je peux néanmoins vous aider en vous disant que c'est une créature qu'on ne rencontre pas dans la saga Harry Potter mais dans un autre film !******

**à la semaine prochaine !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut ! Encore merci pour vos commentaire, je crois que vous venez de battre un record ^^. Vous avez été nombreux à spéculer sur l'identité du monstre dans l'oeuf, mais aucun de vous n'a trouvé la bonne réponse. En même temps, vous auriez eu du mal : ma petite créature est présente dans un autre film complètement étranger à la saga Harry Potter.****  
****Comme annoncé dans mon autre histoire, à partir de maintenant j'alternerai pour les chapitres car écrire deux chapitres à la fois devient vraiment trop compliqué. Alors ce sera une fois pour l'une et une fois pour l'autre. **

**J'ai encore et toujours cette impression d'oublier de vous parler d'un détail en particulier dans cette fiction... faudra que je pense à noter ce qui me passe par la tête un jour ******

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !******

**ps : je n'ai pas encore corrigé ce chapitre, vous risquez par conséquent de voir quelques fautes.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'achat de cet étrange œuf, deux semaines au cours desquelles Harry fit de son mieux pour parvenir à découvrir le secret entourant cet étrange objet. Mais tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, aussi bien basiques que plus avancés, n'avaient pour l'instant rien donné. Aucun sortilège de réchauffement, peu importe lequel, ne pouvait apparemment réchauffer la coquille aussi dure que du métal de la créature dormant à l'intérieur. Même un maléfice de découpe ou un sortilège de dissolution ne parvenait pas à venir à bout d'elle. Heureusement qu'il pratiquait cela dans un des cachots du manoir car sa chambre n'aurait sans doute plus eu le même aspect qu'autrefois. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était en bien mauvais état, et les immenses fissures sur les murs témoignaient de la puissance des sorts qu'Harry employait pour venir à bout de l'œuf. Encore aujourd'hui, il essayait une nouvelle façon de briser la coquille, en utilisant des objets extrêmement lourds pour les faire s'écraser sur elle, mais le résultat n'était pas au rendez-vous. Même Daphné, qui était venue aujourd'hui lui prêter main forte dans sa tâche, faisait également chou blanc.

- Je n'ai encore jamais vu un œuf aussi solide. Même celui d'un dragon n'est pas aussi résistant ! maugréait-elle après avoir fait chuter un rocher de plusieurs tonnes sur lui, sans succès.

- J'ai eu beau chercher dans l'encyclopédie des créatures, aucune ne pond des œufs aussi résistants que celui-là !

- Peut être est-il devenu fossilisé ? se demanda Daphné en lorgnant l'objet avec interrogation.

- Cela m'étonnerait fort. Même fossilisé, un œuf ne serait pas aussi dur qu'une roche comme celui que l'on a actuellement. Non la vérité est ailleurs…

Il eut beau pendant de longues minutes essayer de se rappeler du moindre détail de son encyclopédie, rien ne pouvait le rapprocher de l'identité de la créature à l'intérieur de sa coquille. Taille, poids, couleur, aspect… Rien ne concordait. Pas la moindre concordance avec une espèce connue. Cet œuf commençait à devenir pour lui la pire énigme à laquelle il avait eu à faire jusqu'à présent. Il commençait même à regretter son refus de l'aide proposé par Bellatrix peu après son acquisition. C'était après tout une sorcière brillante qui connaissait sans doute d'autres sorts plus puissants que ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il avait peut être refusé son offre pour ne pas la ménager, aujourd'hui il le regrettait.

- Encore en train de jouer à deux à : Qui sera le premier à ouvrir un stupide œuf ? lança soudainement Cassandre en faisant son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Que remporte le gagnant ? Un baiser de l'autre ?

- Voyons Cassy, c'est encore un peu tôt non ? renchérit Astoria en apparaissant à son tour.

- Tôt ? Merlin ! Ils sont déjà allés au toilette ensemble !

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Hé bien la prochaine fois, ils se donneront rendez-vous dans un placard à balai…

- Ou peut être que la prochaine fois je vous attacherais toutes les deux dans un cachot et pratiquerais mes sortilèges sur vous ? répliqua Harry en les regardant méchamment.

Astoria et Cassandre éclatèrent de rire à ses paroles, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. L'idée de les enchainer n'avait pourtant rien d'amusant.

- Oh Henry, tu es tellement drôle parfois ! se moqua Cassandre en faisant mine de chasser une larme. Encore faudrait-il pour cela que tu puisses nous attraper.

- Il n'oserait tout de même pas s'en prendre à deux si adorables petites filles telles que nous ? s'offusqua faussement Astoria en prenant un air choqué.

- Malheureusement si, Tory. Tu vois comment il me traite ? Et je subis cela tous les jours ! Je suis une enfant battue !

- Oh ma pauvre Cassy !

Toutes les deux tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en donnant l'impression de fondre en larmes sous les yeux d'Harry et Daphné qui se regardèrent avec incompréhension et abattement. Leurs sœurs étaient tellement étranges parfois, mais surtout d'excellentes comédiennes.

- Bon, si vous nous disiez ce que vous faites là ? leur demanda Daphné en les fusillant du regard.

- Doucement ma chère sœur. C'est mauvais pour toi d'être aussi tendue à ton âge. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas avoir déjà quelques soucis cardiaques avant même ta majorité !? déclara Astoria en regardant Daphné avec désapprobation. Pour répondre à ta question, on venait simplement vérifier que vous ne faisiez pas des choses pas très nettes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Et pour vous dire également que Drago va bientôt arriver…

- Et que le seigneur des ténèbres vous attendra dans la salle à manger. Vous serez apparemment sa garde rapprochée pour cette mission.

- Sans rire ? s'étonna Harry.

- Puisqu'on te le dit !

Et avec cela, les deux petites filles disparurent de nouveau dans le couloir en gloussant bruyamment, laissant dans leurs pensées les deux plus vieux. La mission délivrée par Voldemort il y a quelques jours ne comportait pas cette clause, et Harry en était persuadé. L'objectif était simplement d'aller rendre visite à un certain Mondingus Fletcher et le questionner longuement sur les agissements de l'ordre du phœnix, mais la présence du seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas été énoncée à ce moment là. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry pensait que cette mission se déroulait en compagnie de ses parents, avec l'appui pourquoi pas de quelques mangemorts. Mais voilà qu'il allait devoir faire une nouvelle fois ses preuves en présence cette fois-ci de son seigneur. Le moindre faux pas et les sanctions allaient pleuvoir. En regardant du coin de l'œil Daphné, Harry comprit qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose que lui, d'autant plus que c'était sa première tâche à accomplir pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Le travail devait être parfait et sans la moindre erreur. La pression était par conséquent bien plus grande pour elle.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, marmonna Daphné plus pour elle-même.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Après tout, nous sommes les trois meilleurs élèves du seigneur des ténèbres, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à faire parler un voleur de bas étage comme lui.

- Oui, mais imagine que l'on échoue ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait nous arriver… Je n'ai pas envie de subir ce que Crabbe et Goyle ont eu la semaine dernière pour leur bourde…

- C'est de leur faute, répliqua Harry. La discrétion était de rigueur, et ils n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, comme d'habitude. Non mais je te jure, on n'a pas idée de faire tomber des poubelles en pleine mission d'espionnage d'un membre de l'ordre du phœnix ! Heureusement que leurs pères étaient là pour surveiller leurs arrières, ou ils auraient rapidement fini dans une des cellules du ministère ! Maintenant à cause de leur bêtise, les gens sont au courant que parmi les mangemorts se cachent des adolescents !

Intérieurement, Harry remercia Dame Nature pour avoir fait de ces deux là des colosses bien plus grand que les garçons de leur âge. Leur silhouette donnait plus l'impression qu'ils avaient quatorze voir quinze ans, mais mieux valait rester prudent.

- Raison de plus qui me fait angoisser ! Maintenant nous devrons faire à chaque fois attention à ne pas être vu par une personne se trouvant dans les parages.

- Oh allez, Daphné ! Tu es de loin l'un des meilleurs disciples du seigneur des ténèbres ! Tu arrives même à rivaliser avec moi en duel ! Ensemble, il ne nous arrivera rien !

- Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda t-elle timidement en rougissant légèrement.

- Puisque je te le dis, soupira Harry en ne remarquant pas le moins du monde l'état actuel de Daphné. C'est drôle quand même : Il y a un mois à peine tu étais toute excitée à l'idée de tuer tes premiers adversaires, et maintenant tu donnes l'impression de vouloir reculer. Aurais-tu peur ?

- Moi peur !? Jamais !

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes pourtant…

- Oh tais-toi ! Allons-y puisque c'est comme ça !

Harry savoura pleinement la vision que lui offrait Daphné, d'autant plus que la mettre en colère et faire mine de douter de ses capacités avait presque toujours le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Sans un mot, et d'un air maussade, son amie ouvrit vivement la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir, Harry la suivant de près en souriant fièrement sans regarder une dernière fois son œuf qui reposait négligemment dans un coin du cachot. Il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures encore. Le couloir était comme à son habitude sombre et humide, éclairé par quelques torches et surtout bruyant en cette soirée. Il devait être vingt-deux heures maintenant, et pourtant les prisonniers pour la plupart moldus continuaient de geindre et de se lamenter sans s'arrêter. La perte de notion du temps les faisait réagir de cette manière à longueur de temps, et bien souvent, les « cobayes » comme les surnommait Harry étaient extrêmement calmes la journée et très actifs la nuit. Le fils de Bellatrix aurait bien aimé en faire taire quelques uns, envie de toute évidence partagée par Daphné qui maugréait contre eux et le bruit qu'ils causaient, mais mieux valait ne pas faire attendre Voldemort. Une fois en haut des marches et après avoir versé un peu de son sang sur le mur en guise d'offrande, celui-ci déboucha sur le hall d'entrée. La luminosité de la pièce avait quelque chose de très réconfortant et de rassurant, entre les centaines de chandelles fixées sur le lustre et aux murs ainsi que la lumière de la tombée du jour passant à travers les vitres des fenêtres, bien loin de l'atmosphère sinistre du sous-sol.

- Il n'empêche que tu es une fille très impulsive quand tu veux, décréta Harry en brisant le silence tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger.

- Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, tu montes très rapidement sur tes grands sombrals, surtout lorsque l'on met en cause ta motivation pour effectuer les missions de notre seigneur ou même tes capacités en duel et intellectuelles.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, répliqua Daphné d'un ton tranchant. Je me donne du mal pour satisfaire le seigneur des ténèbres et je n'aime pas que l'on remette en cause ma loyauté envers lui. Et pour ce qui est de mes capacités physiques et mentales, je souhaite simplement montrer que je ne suis pas une incapable comme certaines personnes le pensent.

- Effectivement, et ce sont deux raisons fort louables. Je dis simplement que tu devrais à l'avenir faire attention à tes sautes d'humeur sur ces sujets là. Tes ennemis pourraient s'en servir contre toi. Et puis si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant de toi.

Daphné se détendit légèrement et consentit même à lui sourire en remerciement pour son compliment. Trop occupés à discuter ensemble, ils ne prirent nullement la peine d'écouter en détail les conversations des personnes peintes lorsqu'ils passaient devant les tableaux, autrement un nouveau sujet de conversation bien moins plaisant aux yeux d'Harry serait entré dans leur discussion.

Tous les ancêtres d'Harry étaient bien évidemment au courant de la future union entre ces deux là par le biais de Druella qui, lorsqu'elle était présente dans le manoir, ne ratait jamais une occasion pour décréter qu'il fallait commencer dès maintenant les préparatifs de leur mariage, mariage qui selon le contrat devait pourtant avoir lieu le jour même des dix-sept ans d'Harry.

Sans le savoir, celui-ci et Daphné étaient par conséquent épiés continuellement par les portraits quand la jeune fille se trouvait à l'intérieur du manoir, et les ancêtres d'Harry rapportaient ainsi à sa grand mère leurs moindres faits et gestes s'approchant de près ou de loin à une progression dans leur relation. Autant dire que le sourire de Daphné n'était pas passé inaperçu, et l'une des arrières grandes tantes d'Harry écrivait déjà sur une feuille de parchemin ce petit geste amical.

- Tes tableaux sont particulièrement bruyants ce soir, commenta Daphné en les regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Surement l'arrivée imminente du seigneur des ténèbres qui les émoustille, lui répondit Harry en saluant respectueusement ceux dont il parvenait à capter l'attention, chose relativement facile d'ailleurs puisqu'il en était le centre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils parvinrent devant la double porte de la salle à manger qu'ils toquèrent sans attendre. La voix de Bellatrix leur intima poliment l'ordre d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. En entrant dans la pièce, Harry eut la légère surprise de découvrir que le seigneur des ténèbres était déjà présent et discutait tranquillement avec Bellatrix. Drago se tenait légèrement en retrait d'eux, un peu intimidé par Voldemort. Son visage s'éclaira légèrement en voyant apparaitre son cousin et son amie et se dépêcha d'aller les saluer rapidement. Cassandre et Astoria elles n'étaient apparemment pas ici mais surement en train de préparer de nouveaux plans à leur encontre comme le pensa Harry.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! J'étais justement en train de me demander ce que vous pouviez bien faire. Il n'est pas très courtois de faire attendre le seigneur des ténèbres, les enfants !

- Mes excuses maman, mais cette œuf nous donne vraiment du fil à retordre. Mon seigneur, ajouta t-il en s'inclinant devant Voldemort, je suis enchanté de vous revoir et surtout de savoir que nous aurons l'immense honneur de vous assister dans l'un de vos périples.

- Je dois avouer que voir vos progrès en situation réelle m'intéresse grandement. Je pourrais au vue de vos résultats ce soir décider de pousser ou non encore davantage vos entraînements et vous enseigner des sortilèges encore plus puissants que ceux que vous connaissez jusqu'à présent, déclara t-il d'une voix sifflante. Mais quelle est donc cette histoire d'œuf ? Auriez-vous expérimenté la reproduction inter-espèce en omettant d'en toucher quelques mots avec le service de régulation des créatures magiques du ministère ?

- Non mon seigneur, mais ce serait bien là quelque chose que cet imbécile de garde-chasse de Poudlard serait capable de faire, affirma Harry. Non en vérité j'ai fait l'acquisition récemment d'un étrange œuf datant de plusieurs siècles de toute évidence et qui m'est totalement inconnu. Il ne correspond à aucune espèce recensée par l'Homme et je n'ai pour l'instant pas réussi à l'ouvrir pour étudier la créature dormant à l'intérieur. Sa coquille est aussi dure que le plus solide des métaux. Même le sortilège de dissolution et de découpe n'en sont pas venus à bout.

- Voilà qui est intéressant…, marmonna Voldemort. Avez-vous absolument tout tenté pour l'ouvrir ? Je possède quelques bases en matière de créatures mythiques disparues et je sais qu'il faut employer des sortilèges très avancés en terme de magie noire pour certaines d'entre elles, notamment en ce qui concerne leur dressage. Peut être devez-vous également en faire de même avec votre dernière acquisition. A quoi ressemble votre œuf, Henry ?

- Hé bien, il est très grand, peut être même aussi grand qu'un œuf de dragon, et il repose sur une sorte de pierre noire ressemblant à de la lave durcie.

- Serait-il de couleur violette par hasard ?

Dire qu'Harry était choqué serait sans aucun doute un euphémisme. Lui qui cherchait depuis si longtemps une réponse concernant cette énigme, voilà que le seigneur des ténèbres lui donnait la réponse comme sur un plateau d'argent. Selon toute vraisemblance, Voldemort savait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Enfin le mystère allait être résolu. Juste à côté de lui, Daphné était dans le même état que lui, elle qui avait passé des heures entières à trouver un quelconque rapprochement entre l'acquisition d'Harry et une créature magique dans tous les livres qu'elle possédait. Leur réaction fit légèrement ricaner Bellatrix qui bien que n'ayant pas cherché à savoir de quoi il en retournait, devait avouer que la chose cachée sous cette coquille indestructible l'intriguait également.

- Il semble que j'ai fait mouche, annonça Voldemort d'un air moqueur. Vous avez fait là une étonnante découverte, Henry. Je peux même vous affirmer que vous ne serez pas déçu.

- Vous… Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda t-il timidement.

- Oui, mais je vais vous laisser encore chercher un peu, le plaisir n'en sera que plus grand. Cependant si cela peut vous être utile, l'œuf en question ne peut se briser que de l'intérieur. Vous devez par conséquent faire revivre la créature à l'intérieur en l'exposant à une source de chaleur extrêmement importante.

- Le maléfice du Feudeymon peut être ? proposa songeusement Bellatrix. Rien n'est plus puissant que cela.

- Je ne sais pas encore le maitriser maman, avoua Harry d'un air déçu.

- Encore un maléfice à ajouter à la longue liste de ceux que tu devras apprendre plus tard, lui répondit sa mère sous l'approbation de Voldemort. Je vais dans ce cas aller m'occuper de ta créature, puisque je doute que tu sois suffisamment patient pour attendre quelques années, le temps que tu parviennes à maitriser « l'infernus ».

Elle but tranquillement une dernière gorgée de thé sous les yeux ravis d'Harry qui se retint de se jeter sur elle pour la remercier. Il se contenta simplement d'hocher sa tête et de lui envoyer au passage un immense sourire de remerciement dont il avait le secret.

- J'en serai ravi. Merci maman !

- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais que l'on passe maintenant à notre petite affaire nocturne, coupa Voldemort d'une voix où l'on sentait une légère pointe d'agacement.

- Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur, se reprit aussitôt Bellatrix en baissant les yeux de gêne. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Bien. A présent, je voudrais que vous nous laissiez seuls Bellatrix, la congédia t-il d'un ton sec qui déplut fortement à Harry.

Sa mère acquiesça poliment dans une attitude presque soumise et se leva avec bien des difficultés de son fauteuil, son ventre lourd n'aidant absolument pas. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de mettre une dernière fois son fils dans l'embarras, un jeu auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

- Bonne chance Henry, susurra t-elle en lui baisant le haut de la tête. Rends-moi fière de toi mon chéri.

- M'man, tu vas continuer longtemps à m'infantiliser de la sorte devant tout le monde ? s'insurgea t-il de honte.

- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, se moqua t-elle avant de s'incliner en direction de Voldemort. Je vous souhaite bonne chance mon seigneur, et vous souhaite également une agréable fin de soirée.

- à vous aussi Bellatrix.

La mère d'Harry une fois relevée s'éloigna d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, non sans soutenir son ventre maladroitement. Se pencher alors que l'on est enceinte était peut être une mauvaise idée. Voldemort attendit qu'elle ne disparaisse et que les portes de la salle à manger soit fermée pour reporter son attention sur les trois enfants devant lui, enfant qui ce soir, seront sa garde rapprochée.

- Jeunes gens, la petite escapade que nous ferons ce soir aura pour principal objectif la capture du voleur Mondingus Fletcher, membre connu de l'ordre du phoenix. D'après mes sources, il logerait actuellement dans une chambre d'hôtel dans l'allée des embrumes et serait semble t-il en compagnie de plusieurs petits malfrats de sa trempe. Votre mission sera de capturer notre cible sans la tuer bien évidemment, mais vous pourrez par contre laisser libre cours à votre imagination concernant les autres personnes présentes ce soir. Mondingus devra être également en état de parler, autrement notre attaque n'aura servi à rien. Il est crucial pour nous de collecter certaines informations pour notre camp, suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Oui mon seigneur, affirmèrent les trois enfants d'un ton froid.

- Très bien, parce que si vous échouez, je peux vous assurer que vous connaitrez le même sort que vos amis Vincent et Gregory. Il serait fort dommage de faire couler encore du sang-pur comme les vôtres.

Harry et les autres firent de leur mieux pour ne pas déglutir ou pour afficher le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais l'image de Crabbe et Goyle baignant dans leur sang leur revenait en mémoire bien malgré eux. Voldemort n'était décidemment pas un menteur en ce qui concernait les punitions.

- Nous ne faillirons pas mon seigneur, affirma Daphné d'une voix où l'on pouvait sentir toute la détermination qu'il y avait en elle.

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Maintenant mettez ceci, ajouta t-il en faisant apparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique trois lourdes capes noires avec capuche ainsi que trois masques d'un blanc immaculé.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, Harry se demanda si cette tenue était l'uniforme règlementaire des élèves de Voldemort, car elle ressemblait exactement à celle qu'il avait portée au mois de Janvier. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir l'air ravi de Drago alors qu'il admirait sous toutes ses coutures l'épaisse cape qu'il devait porter. Daphné elle s'était déjà habillée et mettait à présent en place son masque sur son visage. Habillée ainsi, l'effet était très agréable, un mélange de puissance et de force brute qui ne lui était pas vraiment coutumier. Harry se surprit même à la contempler pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de terminer de s'habiller. Avec un peu d'attention, il aurait pu voir la légère rougeur sur le cou de son amie qu'elle entreprit de cacher rapidement en boutonnant sa cape jusqu'en haut.

- Du fait de l'incapacité évidente de vos amis Vincent et Gregory à se faire le plus discret possible, je ne souhaite prendre aucun risque quand à l'éventualité d'un témoin gênant. Approchez-vous.

Harry et les deux autres s'avancèrent calmement vers Voldemort, se demandant malgré tout ce que leur seigneur pouvait bien avoir en tête. C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'ils le virent sortir sa baguette magique et tapoter le sommet du crâne de Drago une fois sans prononcer la moindre formule. A peine la baguette avait-elle effleuré ses cheveux que Drago commença lentement à disparaitre, ou du moins à devenir invisible. Les meubles qui se trouvaient derrière lui apparurent aux yeux de Harry, mais semblait tout de même légèrement flou, comme cachés derrière un écran de fumée. Voldemort fit ensuite la même chose avec Daphné puis avec lui. Lorsque la baguette lui toucha le cuir chevelu, il eut la désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui casser un œuf sur le crâne et que le liquide s'écoulait tranquillement sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il constata que tout son corps était devenu invisible grâce au sortilège de désillusion employé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Le résultat en était très satisfaisant, bien qu'une cape d'invisibilité aurait eu un meilleur résultat. Mais à quoi bon s'encombrer d'un objet pareil ? C'était ce qu'avait dû penser Voldemort, et Harry trouva son idée très sensée. Le seigneur des ténèbres une fois son forfait accompli fouilla machinalement dans l'une des poches de sa robe et en sortit une longue corde dont il tendit un bout face à eux, l'autre étant déjà dans sa main.

- Accrochez-vous à cette corde, leur ordonna t-il. Vous savez déjà vous servir d'un Portoloin je présume ?

- Oui mon seigneur, dirent-ils tous les trois en se saisissant de l'objet qui commençait déjà à briller en émettant une lumière bleutée.

- Parfait. Il me tarde que vous appreniez à transplaner, jeunes gens. Le voyage en portoloin n'est pas des plus agréables.

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus brillante, puis lorsqu'il fut presque difficile de pouvoir poser les yeux sur elle, Harry se sentit subitement emporté par un crochet invisible lui attrapant le nombril et le tirant irrésistiblement vers l'avant. Ses pieds avaient depuis longtemps quitté la terre ferme et il se trouvait à présent dans un tourbillon de couleurs pour la plupart sombres et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Le trajet en Portoloin était dans un sens un mélange entre celui en cheminette et le transplanage, mais en bien pire, à la seule exception qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être comprimé dans un tuyau. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir, Daphné et Drago se trouvaient à côté de lui, leurs épaules se cognant de temps à autre. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent pour eux interminables, le tourbillon commença à ralentir, et à perdre de la vitesse, signe avant coureur de l'arrivée imminente vers leur destination.

« Le portoloin commence à ralentir aux alentours d'un kilomètre avant le point d'arrivée, se rappela t-il en se remémorant l'un de ses manuels. En sachant qu'il parcourt cent mètres en une seconde, je vais devoir le lâcher… maintenant ! »

Son coup fut parfaitement calculer, car il arriva tranquillement sur ses pieds dans une ruelle obscure et délabrée. Les semelles de ses chaussures claquèrent légèrement, le faisant intérieurement jurer sur son oubli concernant le bruit de ses pas pouvant mettre en péril la mission. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier à ses côtés si les autres avaient également réussi leur atterrissage car aucun bruit de chute ne lui vint aux oreilles. La brève pensée d'un Voldemort s'écrasant lamentablement sur le parvis lui arracha un sourire, mais il se reprit aussitôt en se sermonnant intérieurement sur son manque de respect vis-à-vis de son seigneur. Quelle idée d'imaginer des choses pareilles. Pour se changer les idées, il opta pour une analyse de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'allée des embrumes était particulièrement sinistre en cette soirée. L'endroit n'était déjà pas très accueillant le jour, mais ce soir, les imposants bâtiments et autres boutiques le composant lui donnait une image encore plus lugubre et terrifiante. Rien n'éclairait l'allée, pas même une simple lampe fixée sur un mur. Seule la luminosité de la lune permettait de voir quelques détails du chemin où ils se trouvaient tous les quatre. Apparemment, l'endroit était complètement vide, et un rapide sortilège permettant de détecter la moindre présence humaine dans le coin leur assura que c'était effectivement.

« Bizarre… » songea Harry en regardant tous de même dans chaque recoin d'ombre en appréhendant la moindre attaque surprise.

L'allée des embrumes était peut être un endroit malfamé dans lequel il ne faisait pas bon d'être aperçu, l'endroit était pourtant généralement vivant, même si la clientèle des rares boutiques s'y trouvant n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler comme recommandable. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire, en grande partie rangés du côté de Voldemort. Le reste n'était composé que de créatures comme les loups-garous ou les vampires, et de quelques petits brigands et autres déchets de la société. Peut être tout le monde était au courant que Voldemort lui-même viendrait ici ce soir pour régler une affaire, et tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas se montrer durant sa présence. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire en voyant un témoin ? Il l'aurait certainement éliminé sans le moindre regret.

- Allons-y.

L'ordre de Voldemort était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, mais son ton sifflant et menaçant les dissuadait de désobéir. Harry et les deux autres, bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir, se mirent à marcher derrière lui, baguette levée et regardant attentivement chaque recoin sur leur passage. Le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où et même des endroits les plus inattendus. Et puis, leur mission était de protéger le seigneur des ténèbres : mieux valait ne pas faillir à sa tâche comme Daphné l'avait affirmé au manoir. Marchant à pas feutrés, le seul bruit perceptible était d'ailleurs le claquement de leur semelle sur la pierre froide de la rue et le frottement de leur cape. Mais rien d'autre ne leur venait aux oreilles ce qui les angoissa quelque peu. Voldemort leur tournait le dos et marchait quelques mètres devant eux. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il se promenait tranquillement comme n'importe quel sorcier tant son allure était lente et presque nonchalante.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans un calme assourdissant, avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'arrête devant la devanture un hôtel particulièrement miteux et bas de gamme. La façade en bois peint en noir était dans un triste état, et la petite fenêtre sale derrière laquelle était visible un rideau mangé aux mites ne donnait vraiment pas envie de séjourner à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment s'élevait sur trois étages, et de la lumière pouvait être visible à certaines fenêtres. Une en particulier sembla attirer l'attention de Voldemort qui la regarda longuement, du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry crut imaginer.

Puis comme si cela était tout à fait naturel, le mage noir s'avança vers la porte d'entrée tout aussi ravagée que le reste de l'hôtel et sans même prendre la peine d'effectuer quelques précautions d'usage, il l'ouvrit tout simplement, les trois jeunes sur les talons. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un petit espace servant de toute évidence à un hall d'entrée, avec pour seul mobilier un vieux canapé placé juste à côté de la porte et une plante morte juste à côté d'un escalier dans le fond de la pièce. Un guichet se trouvait sur leur gauche derrière lequel une femme à l'aspect négligé feuilletait négligemment un registre. La guichetière ne semblait même pas surprise de leur arrivée, et pire encore, elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux. Peut être était-elle folle, ou sourde ? Ou peut être considérait-elle que la clientèle fréquentant son établissement ne méritait pas qu'elle leur porte une attention particulière ?

Harry et les autres furent légèrement interloqués devant une attitude pareille, mais Voldemort lui resta parfaitement calme et s'approcha d'un pas léger vers le guichet. La scène aurait pu être comique si les évènements qui allaient suivre n'étaient pas aussi graves. Dans quelques minutes, l'enfer allait s'abattre sur ce bâtiment, mais pour l'instant, Voldemort agissait comme si il souhaitait louer une chambre pour une nuit. Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Harry à défaut de le faire ricaner.

- C'est pour quoi ? maugréa la femme d'une voix bourrue, semble t-il par l'alcool. Y'est un peu tard pour louer une chambre, vous savez ? Elles sont toutes réservées !

- Je ne suis pas là pour louer une chambre mais pour rendre visite à un ami, lui répondit avec calme Voldemort.

- Votre nom, et celui de votre ami ?

- Mon ami se nomme Mondingus Fletcher. Quant à moi…

Il sortit soudainement sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur elle. De son côté, la sorcière leva enfin les yeux de son manuel, et la vision qui s'offrait à elle suffit à lui faire écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

- On me présente comme Lord Voldemort ou le seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je dois aller m'enquérir d'une tâche particulière à laquelle vous n'êtes malheureusement pas conviée. Sectusempra !

La gorge ouverte, presque décapitée nette par le maléfice, la guichetière n'eut pas le temps d'expirer son dernier souffle qu'elle était déjà morte avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Sans attendre, Voldemort fit signe aux autres de le suivre et tous les quatre montèrent l'escalier tout aussi en mauvais état que le reste du bâtiment. Toutes les marches grinçaient sous leurs pieds, aussi placèrent t-ils un sortilège pour couvrir les grincements causés. Harry ne savait pas ou se trouvait leur cible, mais Voldemort lui semblait être au courant car il les mena sans aucune hésitation vers le deuxième étage. Le second palier n'était composé que de quatre portes réparties deux à deux de chaque côté de l'escalier. Voldemort les guida vers la gauche en direction de la dernière porte. Le bruit d'une conversation très bruyante les assaillit quelques mètres avant qu'ils n'y arrivent ainsi que des chants d'ivrognes qui auraient pu faire pâlir de dégout la grand-mère de Drago et d'Harry.

- Préparez-vous, leur ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres en se tournant vers eux. Rappelez-vous : Mondingus doit rester vivant. Je m'occuperai de lui personnellement. En attendant, vous vous chargerez de ses comparses.

Tous les trois hochèrent leur tête bien que Voldemort ne pouvait pas les voir, tandis que celui-ci lançait à présent en murmurant quelques sorts sur le bâtiment. Un léger courant d'air les frigorifia pendant une courte seconde, sans doute suite à l'un des maléfices employés par leur seigneur. Le petit manège de Voldemort dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pointe sa baguette vers la porte comme prêt à la faire exploser.

- Sortez vos baguettes, et ne faites preuve d'aucune pitié à leur égard.

A peine ces mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche que Voldemort envoya un sortilège sur la poignée de porte qui explosa aussitôt. D'un coup de pied sec sur le panneau de bois, il ouvrit rapidement le passage et s'engouffra dans la chambre réservée de Mondingus, Harry et les autres le suivant juste derrière. La pièce était comme le reste de l'hôtel : crasseuse. Les seuls meubles présents étaient une longue table en bois grossièrement taillée et sept chaises l'entourant. Même le lit n'était qu'un vulgaire matelas posé à même le sol sans même une couverture. Sept individus à l'air louche se tenaient là dans ce qui semblait être une réunion improvisée, ou alors une simple beuverie entre amis. La table était jonchée de détritus et d'emballages et de vieilles bouteilles d'alcool vides. Tous donnaient à vue d'œil l'impression d'être complètement ivres, ce qui allait faciliter les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Z'êtes pas invités ! Fichez l'camp d'ici ! scanda l'un des poivrots en les menaçant avec un tesson de bouteille.

- Nous recherchons un dénommé Mondingus Fletcher, décréta Voldemort d'une voix calme. Est-il présent parmi vous ?

- ça dépend de qui l'demande, répliqua un autre homme au ventre proéminent et portant d'innombrables bagues aux doigts.

Voldemort sous sa capuche se mit à sourire en reconnaissant sa cible. Lentement, il porta la main à sa capuche et la fit basculer derrière sa tête.

- C'est moi qui le demande, siffla t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Comme un signal, les sept hommes se levèrent de leurs chaises et tentèrent de transplaner, mais Voldemort avait prévu le coup et avait placé un sortilège les en empêchant. Leur seule échappatoire à présent était la porte d'entrée, mais le seigneur des ténèbres et ses jeunes disciples en bloquaient le passage. Malgré leur état, ils comprirent que leur seul salut était de se battre, aussi dégainèrent-ils également leurs baguettes, mais une pluie de maléfices pleuvait déjà sur eux.

- N'oubliez pas ! Mondingus doit rester en vie !

- Oui mon seigneur !

Harry engagea aussitôt le combat contre deux hommes dont l'homme au tesson. Bien qu'étant complètement ivres, ces deux-là se battaient relativement bien et parvenaient à envoyer dans sa direction des sortilèges. Bien qu'étant complètement invisible, Harry devait quand même prndre garde à ne pas être atteint, d'autant plus que certains sorts employés par les ivrognes qu'il affrontait n'étaient pas très sympathiques. Les maléfices pleuvaient de toute part et provoquaient des explosions en série sur la charpente du bâtiment. Harry pouvait entendre, alors qu'il esquivait habilement les stupefix de ses adversaires qui visaient des endroits aléatoires en pensant qu'il se trouvait là, des cris provenant des chambres voisines poussés par les clients de l'hôtel. A ce rythme là, les aurors n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, aussi fallait-il se débarrasser au plus vite de ces gêneurs. Mais dans tout ce capharnaüm, Harry devait non seulement faire attention aux attaques de ses adversaires, mais également aux possibles coups en traitre de leurs associés qui ne se gêneraient pas pour l'attaquer de dos. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne devrait-il pas faire de même ? L'un des adversaires de Daphné lui tournait justement le dos. Aussi, après avoir esquivé d'une pirouette l'attaque de ses deux ennemis, Harry envoya dans le dos de l'homme un avada kedavra qu'il ne put pas esquiver.

- Un de moins ! marmonna t-il victorieusement.

- Bambi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Il était à moi ! s'écria Daphné en envoyant un nouveau sortilège de la mort vers son autre adversaire.

- Désolé ma colombe, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation !

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de pavoiser davantage car ses deux adversaires n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. Leur combat reprit de plus belle, et avec encore davantage d'intensité qu'auparavant.

- Reducto !

Les deux sortilèges envoyés simultanément par les camarades de Mondingus se rapprochaient dangereusement vite de lui. Un protego aurait pu faire l'affaire contre un seul reducto, mais contre deux… Il fallait trouver une autre solution.

- Accio chaises !

Deux chaises vinrent rapidement se mettre en travers de la route des maléfices envoyés par ses adversaires. Celles-ci explosèrent aussitôt à l'impact et permirent à Harry de se protéger, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec eux, loin de là.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! Repulso !

Les débris en bois flottant en l'air furent aussitôt renvoyés dans la direction des ennemis aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon. Avant même qu'ils puissent tenter de contrer son attaque, les deux adversaires d'Harry se prirent de plein fouet les restes des chaises et furent littéralement perforés de toute part. Le sang éclaboussa le mur derrière eux alors qu'ils chutèrent en arrière, morts sur le coup.

- Bonne idée ! le complimenta Drago alors qu'il était lui-même combattait encore un adversaire. Dissolio !

Le sortilège frappa son opposant en pleine poitrine. Le sorcier d'abord légèrement groggy se mit à pousser des hurlements terrifiants tandis qu'un trou béant se formait au niveau de son abdomen et grossissait à vue d'œil, comme une feuille de papier qui brulerait. La chair à vif elle-même se désagrégeait et les organes visibles à présent faisaient de même. L'homme ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait mais continuait d'hurler alors qu'il se dissolvait à vue d'œil. Quand le trou fut suffisamment large pour faire toute la largeur de son estomac, son corps se cassa tout simplement en deux, mais l'adversaire de Drago était déjà mort depuis quelques secondes lorsque cela arriva. La plus étonnant fut tout de même que le maléfice continuait de lui grignoter sa chair même après cela. Harry trouva ce spectacle à la fois écœurant et fascinant, et il regretta même de ne pas avoir employé un maléfice similaire pour se débarrasser de ses propres adversaires. Une soudaine explosion plus tard, et Daphné annula d'elle-même le sortilège de désillusion sur elle alors que son dernier adversaire finissait sa course dans l'allée des embrumes quelques étages plus bas après avoir été catapulté contre le mur derrière lui.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! déclara tranquillement Daphné en souriant. Dommage que ce fut aussi rapide !

- Tu viens de tuer une personne et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? la questionna Harry d'un air perplexe alors que lui-même annulait à son tour le sortilège de désillusion sur lui.

Daphné se contenta d'hausser ses épaules, mais Harry pouvait bien voir que sa question la chamboulait bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait. Elle aussi venait à son tour de découvrir l'étrange sentiment nous habitant lorsque l'on ôtait la vie à quelqu'un. Il espérait simplement que ce bref passage ne la toucherait pas autant que lui. Plusieurs « Pop » le sortirent de ses pensées, et aussitôt l'angoisse se fit plus présente en lui. Les aurors venaient de faire leur apparition.

- Mon seigneur ! Il serait temps de partir ! l'informa Drago en avançant vers lui avec précaution.

- Une minute, Mondingus ne m'a pas encore dit tout ce qu'il savait. Maintenant parle, ou tu connaitras la colère de Lord Voldemort !

- M-mais puisque j-je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! balbutia la silhouette recroquevillée de Mondingus au pied de Voldemort. Je n'assiste jamais aux réunions officielles de l'ordre du ph-phoenix ! Dumbledore dit que je ne suis pas qu-quelqu'un de fiable, surtout depuis l'incident avec R-Rockwood ! Je n'assiste qu'aux réunions secondaires avec les autres membres moins importants de l'ordre ! J-je ne sais même pas qui sont ses lieutenants !

- à d'autres, espèce de lâche ! Tu dois quand même connaitre quelques plans de Dumbledore ! Je suis parfaitement au courant de ton statut au sein de l'ordre du phoenix ! Tu sers de fouine pour ce vieil imbécile au sein des réseaux de contrebandiers et de malfrats du Royaume-Uni ! Tu lui rapportes toutes les informations que tu récoltes et qui peuvent l'intéresser sans même savoir pour quelles raisons elles lui sont si importantes ?! Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort !

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers annonçaient l'arrivée imminente des aurors dans la chambre. Bien que d'ordinaire calme, Harry commençait légèrement à paniquer. La perspective d'être découvert en compagnie du seigneur des ténèbres par les autorités serait une catastrophe non seulement pour lui, mais pour sa famille également. Il ne tenait absolument pas à finir ses jours dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

- Mon seigneur ! les aurors seront là d'une seconde à l'autre ! Il faut que l'on parte rapidement d'ici !

- Prenez ceci, dit alors le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix ennuyée en lui lançant le même bout de corde qu'auparavant. Il vous reconduira directement au manoir de votre mère, Henry.

Harry acquiesça et prit rapidement le Portoloin qui recommençait de nouveau à briller tout en faisant signe aux deux autres de venir.

- Vous trois, les appela d'une voix sifflante Voldemort en se tournant vers eux.

- O-oui mon seigneur ?

Le mage noir semblait chercher ses mots tandis qu'il regardait fixement ses disciples. A leur grand étonnement, il se mit soudainement à sourire, un sourire franc et sincère qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail ce soir, bien que cette mission soit relativement facile. Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers : Des missions plus dures vous attendent par la suite, alors ne relâchez pas vos efforts. Quant à toi Mondingus, nous allons discuter en tête à tête dans mon manoir. Je vais te faire avouer tout ce que j'ai envie de savoir.

Sans un mot de plus, il empoigna par le col de sa chemise Mondingus et disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. Au même moment, le portoloin s'activa de nouveau, laissant derrière Harry Daphné et Drago plusieurs cadavres sanguinolents et une chambre d'hôtel dévastée. L'habituel tourbillon de couleur tournoyait autour d'eux alors qu'ils étaient emportés vers leur destination finale, le manoir Lestrange. Le trajet fut relativement court et calme, de toute façon il était presque impossible de pouvoir parler à cause de la vitesse de rotation. Ils réapparurent finalement dans la salle à manger qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt dans la soirée pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Cassandre.

- Ah ! Pile au bon moment ! Henry il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ce qui s'est passé dans la cave ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir ! s'exclama t-elle en courant presque vers la sortie.

Drôle d'accueil, surtout de la part de sa petite sœur qui n'était d'ordinaire pas du genre à attendre les gens sagement le temps qu'ils aillent commettre des meurtres. C'est ce qu'Harry pensait en regardant suspicieusement Cassandre en se demandant qu'elle nouveau mauvais coup elle avait bien pu préparer pour eux.

- Heu… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Oh tais-toi et suivez moi ! Ton œuf a éclot !

La perplexité laissa aussitôt place à une envie irrésistible d'aller s'enquérir des nouvelles de son œuf, et sans attendre, il se précipita à la suite de sa petite sœur pour aller découvrir ce qui allait devenir son troisième animal de compagnie. En même temps, il s'injuria intérieurement pour avoir complètement chassé de son esprit son œuf et avoir pu un seul instant songer que Cassandre ne voulait l'attirer là-bas que pour se moquer de lui. A vingt-trois heures… Quelle idée de l'imaginer faire ce genre de chose à une heure pareille, bien qu'elle en soit capable.

- à quoi ça ressemble ? s'enquit-il tandis qu'il imaginait déjà un dragon d'origine inconnue et monstrueusement puissant.

- Tu le verras par toi-même ! En tout cas c'est vraiment moche ! Astoria a presque fondu en larmes quand cette chose a posé les yeux sur elle ! Elle a d'ailleurs préféré aller se coucher plutôt que de rester vous attendre et retourner voir cette créature !

- Ma sœur ? Fondre en larmes ? s'étonna Daphné en regardant avec interrogation la petite silhouette de Cassandre trottiner devant eux.

- Il y a de quoi ! Maman se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux éliminer cette bête immédiatement avant qu'elle ne nous attaque ! Mais bizarrement cette chose est restée très calme ! D'ailleurs elle ne faisait que manger tout le temps ou je suis restée en bas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mange ? lui demanda Harry en imaginant à présent une espèce de veracrasse géant se nourrissant des pierres des cachots. Et d'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé avant que l'œuf n'éclose ?

- Maman a utilisé le maléfice du Feudeymon pour réchauffer ton œuf, et à peine une minute plus tard, on pouvait entendre un drôle de bruit, comme des pulsations. Avec les flammes autour, on pouvait voir à l'intérieur une forme bizarre qui remuait, je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel. Roh zut, j'ai oublié de prendre un poignard !

Tous les quatre se trouvaient à présent devant la surface lisse menant aux cachots. Soupirant devant l'air énervé de Cassandre, Harry prit les choses en main et s'entailla légèrement la peau avec un maléfice de découpe avant de placer son avant-bras meurtri sur la pierre froide. L'envie de découvrir cette nouvelle créature était telle qu'il ne pesta même pas devant la quantité de sang qu'il perdait. A peine le mur réagissait-il qu'il s'engouffra sans attendre dans l'escalier, les autres le suivant de près. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était passé par là il y a de cela déjà une heure, hormis le fait peut être que les prisonniers étaient plus calmes. Mais peu lui importait. La pièce qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur voir se trouvait tout au bout, et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il pouvait voir une importante source de lumière l'éclairer à l'intérieur.

- Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il a commencé à casser sa coquille aussi facilement que s'il voulait passer ses doigts à travers une motte de beurre, poursuivit Cassandre tandis qu'ils avançaient. Et puis quand il est finalement sorti… Wow ! Il y a eu comme une violente bourrasque de vent ! On a laissé maman seul pendant qu'elle essayait de déterminer l'identité de la créature pendant que moi je conduisais Astoria vers sa chambre. Je doute qu'elle se soit endormie ! Peut être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée maintenant que j'y pense de laisser maman seule avec cette chose… Elle aurait pu faire du mal au bébé…

Mais Harry n'écoutait même plus, et après un temps qui lui sembla horriblement long, il put enfin pousser vivement la porte de la dernière cellule avant d'éviter précipitamment le ventre arrondi de sa mère qui se trouvait sur le chemin. Celle-ci ne parut pas surprise de les voir débarquer tous les quatre comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit et juste après une mission ou Harry et ses deux comparses avaient éliminé bon nombre de sorciers. Mais les félicitations pouvaient attendre, et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'Harry n'en aurait pour l'instant rien à faire. D'ailleurs, sa bouche bée et son air abasourdi parlait pour lui-même.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? commenta t-elle en souriant moqueusement aux trois adolescents.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? bégaya Drago en lorgnant avec une légère crainte la créature devant eux.

La bête en question faisait aux environs d'un mètre de haut et avait une forme humanoïde bipède peu coutumière chez les créatures magiques, mais la ressemblance avec les Hommes s'arrêtaient là. Son corps, étonnement déjà robuste et musclé, semblait être constitué uniquement de roches en fusion et un véritable brasier ardent était visible par delà ses orifices. Des flammes sortaient de l'endroit où auraient dues se trouver ses oreilles, de ses yeux, de sa bouche et même de toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout de sa longue queue et l'enveloppaient presque entièrement, provoquant un épais brouillard semblable à un écran de fumée. Sa tête possédait quelques similitudes avec un crâne humain, avec une bouche en forme de bec acéré formant comme une espèce de rangée de dents pointues. La créature possédait également deux cornes ressemblant fortement à celles des béliers, ainsi qu'un trou béant là ou devait se trouver son nez. Deux immenses ailes de chauve-souris battaient l'air derrière elle, et non sans une certaine crainte, Harry remarqua les griffes pointues et extrêmement longues de ses mains et pieds. La créature ne donnait pas l'impression d'être dérangée par leur présence et s'adonnait à une activité très étrange : elle dévorait les restes du maléfice de Bellatrix en les aspirant et en les amenant à mains nues vers sa bouche. Le feu ne semblait lui faire aucun mal.

- Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu de tel…, marmonna Daphné en se blottissant derrière Harry.

- C'est tout à fait normal, ma chère Daphné, lui répondit avec amusement Bellatrix. Cette créature n'a pas été aperçue vivante depuis plus de 1000 ans, avant même l'existence de Merlin et Morgane.

- Qu'est-ce donc alors, ma tante ?

Pour toute réponse, Bellatrix lui lança un vieux livre intitulé « Légendes anciennes et mythologies sorcières de l'antiquité » qu'il intercepta tranquillement. Une sorte de garde-page avait été inséré à l'intérieur, et, supposant que la page mentionnant cette créature devait se trouver là, Drago l'ouvrit et commença à examiner en détail ce dont parlait ce passage du livre.

- Les enfants, permettez-moi de vous présenter une créature que l'on pensait disparu depuis si longtemps qu'elle en fut réduite à être considérée comme une légende : Le terrible Balrog.

Comme pour saluer Harry et les autres jeunes présents, le dénommé Balrog poussa un rugissement faisant trembler les murs du cachot. Son jeune maitre souriait à présent méchamment en imaginant déjà toutes les possibilités s'offrant à lui avec pareille créature à ses côtés, et les quelques informations qu'il put lire dans le livre que Drago lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard l'enthousiasmèrent au plus haut point.

- Fascinant…, commenta t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre toi et moi.

**Chapitre bouclé ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Balrog, c'est la créature qu'affronte Gandalf dans le seigneur des anneaux juste avant de chuter dans le vide dans le premier film de la trilogie. Mon petit Balrog aura une certaine importance plus tard, mais pour l'instant il se cantonnera à servir de décor ^^.**

**Je sais ce que certains me diront : Un Balrog naissant dans un œuf… pas très logique. Je voulais absolument voir apparaitre cette créature dans ma fiction, et vu qu'elle est extrêmement rare, je ne l'imaginais pas apparaitre d'une autre façon : Après tout, trouver un truc pareil dans une ménagerie magique, ça ne doit pas être courant, même pour les sorciers ! ****  
****Sinon je suis un peu déçu du combat contre Mondingus et ses sbires, un peu trop rapide à mon goût. Normalement Mondingus devait d'ailleurs être torturé par Harry et les autres mais... encore une fois, le chapitre aurait été trop long (n'hésitez pas à me dire si les chapitres de 11/12000 mots ne vous répugne pas, comme ça je pourrais éventuellement éviter les coupures comme je l'ai fait ici).**

**Ah oui ! Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Harry appelle daphné " Ma colombe " et elle " Bambi ", Hé bien, mieux valait pour eux se surnommer autrement plutôt que de dévoiler leurs identités à des inconnus. En plus je cherche toujours un nom de groupe pour eux comme dans les forces spéciales (Alpha 1, Alpha 2 etc...). J'ai pensé éventuellement à ce qu'ils s'appellent par des noms de tueurs ou de bandits célèbres (Bonnie & Clyde par exemple pour Harry et Daphné), vous pouvez toujours me dire si cette idée vous plait et me proposer quelques petits méchants moldus comme pseudonyme ^^.******

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut ! Et voilà, comme le titre le laisse présager, la deuxième année d'Harry à Poudlard commence ! Ce chapitre m'a donné certainement le plus de mal (deux semaines par intermittence...), mais j'en suis assez satisfait.****  
****Je glisserai quelques infos à l'intérieur du chapitre qui se révéleront prémonitoires quant au futur d'Harry et des autres personnages.****  
****J'ai encore une fois dû oublier pas mal de fautes dans ce chapitre, mais pour mon excuse, je rappellerai que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ^^.****Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

La fin des vacances était finalement arrivée et signifiait pour Harry le commencement d'une deuxième année qu'il espérait plus enrichissante que la précédente. Marchant tranquillement sur le quai de la gare en compagnie du reste de la famille tout en suivant son elfe de maison qui faisait de son mieux pour pousser son chariot à bagages, il repensait une fois de plus aux derniers évènements ayant eu lieu dans sa famille, en particulier depuis l'éclosion de l'œuf. A sa plus grande joie, le Balrog était selon les divers manuels qu'il avait pu lire, une créature extrêmement puissante pouvant atteindre une fois adulte une dizaine de mètres de haut, et presque autant de longueur. Sa capacité à contrôler le feu et à le modeler pour en faire des armes était également très intéressante, de même que les jets de lave en fusion qu'il pouvait projeter sur ses ennemis par sa gueule lorsqu'il se sentait menacé, sans oublier bien évidemment son poids de plusieurs tonnes lui permettant d'écraser comme des vulgaires insectes les gêneurs. Oui, son Balrog était un être absolument parfait, sauf un petit détail : il ne lui obéissait pas.

Sa joie fut par conséquent de courte durée, surtout lorsqu'il découvrit que le monstre considérait Bellatrix comme sa nouvelle mère car ayant été la première personne qu'il vit en naissant. Sa fidélité n'était attribuée de ce fait uniquement qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Il ne laissait d'ailleurs personne s'approcher de lui si la mère d'Harry n'était pas dans les parages, et essayait même de se cacher timidement derrière elle comme un enfant apeuré, et n'acceptait sa nourriture uniquement que de sa part, bien que de toute façon, elle soit la seule à savoir utiliser le maléfice du Feudeymon qui était la seule source de nourriture qu'il acceptait.

Comme un problème n'arrivait jamais seul, tout le monde put remarquer la vitesse à laquelle le Balrog grandissait. En moins d'une semaine, il avait presque doublé en de volume et de taille, pour déjà dépasser d'une demi-tête Harry, et commençait déjà à utiliser le feu émanant de lui pour intimider ses « ennemis ». Le garder dans le manoir risquait de devenir trop dangereux pour la famille, d'autant plus que la créature avait déjà tenté une fois de sortir de son cachot. Il fut ce jour là arrêté in extremis, mais avait au passage tué deux prisonniers moldus en les carbonisant littéralement sur place. L'odeur de chair brulée avait empesté le sous-sol pendant des semaines après ça.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas le garder, avait décrété ce jour là Rodolphus après avoir fait disparaitre les cadavres fumant des victimes du Balrog. Cette créature va devenir de plus en plus dangereuse avec le temps.

- Mais papa, peut être que si on lui aménage un cachot plus vaste, il pourrait s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement…

- C'est non, Henry, répliqua fermement son père. Je ne tiens pas à voir le manoir se transformer en un champ de ruines. Et puis, ta mère est enceinte, et je ne souhaite pas mettre la vie du bébé en danger, sans compter celle de ta mère, de Cassandre, ou même la tienne. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Harry lui-même dut avouer qu'avec le temps, le Balrog aurait un jour ou l'autre attenté à leur vie, et imaginer un seul instant cette créature s'en prendre à ce qu'il chérissait le plus fit considérablement refroidir son envie de garder ce monstre sous le toit du manoir. Maintenant, restait à savoir où installer le Balrog pour qu'il ne fasse pas de dégât et surtout qu'il n'agresse personne. La solution fut presque aussitôt trouvé par Bellatrix : à Gringotts. Après tout, cette créature légendaire vivait autrefois à plusieurs kilomètres sous la surface et plus particulièrement à proximité du centre de la Terre. Plus l'on s'en rapprochait, et plus elle appréciait cela. Le tunnel servant à entreposer toute la fortune des Lestrange ainsi que leurs nombreuses voutes se trouvait lui-même très en profondeur. Leur petit monstre pourrait ainsi servir à garder leur richesse bien à l'abri et à éloigner les possibles pilleurs, sans compter qu'il serait à son aise dans cet environnement plus hostile.

Mais surtout, les parents d'Harry avaient vu en lui une très bonne protection pour un mystérieux objet entreposé dans l'une des voutes, un objet dont il n'était lui-même pas au courant jusqu'à présent. Pour assigner une créature mythique comme la leur, le dit-objet devait avoir une valeur inestimable… Restait tout simplement à contacter la banque afin de leur faire part de ce petit problème et de trouver une solution à l'amiable pour qu'ils acceptent de garder le Balrog entre leurs murs. Mieux valait d'ailleurs ne pas ébruiter la dernière acquisition des Lestrange et faire cela le plus discrètement possible, aussi la discrétion était de rigueur, et une lettre envoyée directement à leur gobelin personnel fut rapidement écrite et transmise. Rodolphus n'était pas particulièrement friand des accords avec ces créatures dont il avait autant d'estime que pour un elfe de maison et intérieurement, il espérait que leur monstre tuerait quelques uns de ces nuisibles. Mais si les gobelins lui permettaient de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette chose, alors il consentirait à quelques sacrifices.

L'affaire fut rapidement bouclée, non sans que les gobelins n'en profitent pour exiger certaines choses en retour, comme entrainer eux-mêmes le Balrog et se voir permis de l'utiliser pour protéger non seulement les voutes des Black et Lestrange, mais également une partie des autres tunnels de la banque. Les dragons n'étaient semble t-il pas suffisamment compétent pour ce genre de choses. Pour ne pas ébruiter leur arrangement, le transfert du Balrog vers Gringotts se fit de nuit, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Par chance, les gobelins disposaient d'une cage indestructible forgée par leurs ancêtres ; Les armes et autres outils crées par les gobelins avaient comme principal atout d'être dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Le déplacement du Balrog se fit sans heurt, bien qu'en voyant autant de gens dans sa cellule, le monstre avait prit peur et avait tenté d'attaquer les gobelins présents.

« Dommage », avait marmonné ce soir là Rodolphus d'un air contrarié.

Ils n'entendirent depuis plus aucune nouvelle de leur ancienne créature, seules quelques très brèves missives les informant que tout s'était bien déroulé et que leur possession se plaisait apparemment dans son nouvel environnement. La vie reprit son cours, agrémenté de temps à autre de quelques petits incidents courant chez eux, en particulier les mauvais tours que jouait Cassandre à son frère alors que celui-ci était occupé le plus clair de son temps à étudier ou à faire ses devoirs scolaires. Sa sœur semblait avoir eut dans l'idée de l'agacer le plus possible avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau séparés par la rentrée scolaire. Et dire qu'elle allait intégrer l'an prochain Poudlard… Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Harry. Tous les deux d'ailleurs se chamaillaient une nouvelle fois sur le quai de la gare King Cross pour une raison futile, et ce, sous les yeux blasés du reste de la famille et des Malefoy qui avaient depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de faire s'entendre ces deux là.

- … Puisque je te dis que tu ne peux pas monter dans le train ! De toute manière tu n'as même pas encore ta propre baguette, comment veux-tu lui lancer des sorts ?

- Donne-moi la tienne dans ce cas ! Puisque tu n'es pas capable de faire ce que je te demande, je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement !

- Pour que tu te retrouves avec le service des usages abusifs de la magie à tes trousses ? Et moi par la même occasion pour te l'avoir prêté ? Ça tu peux toujours courir ma chère Cassandre…

- Pfeuh, qui m'a collé un frère aussi lâche ? Que serait la vie si personne ne prenait des risques ? Le ministère ne pourrait même pas savoir que c'est moi qui ait utilisé ta baguette de toute manière, il y a trop de sorcier ici !

Leur joute verbale continua tout le long du quai, et sans qu'ils ne remarquent tous les deux qu'ils se trouvaient déjà à proximité du train et que les autres familles autour d'eux souhaitaient déjà une bonne année scolaire à leurs enfants tout en leur donnant quelques derniers conseils sur leur comportement au château.

- Drago, mon chéri, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de trouver un compartiment avant que le train ne soit remplit. Merlin, tu pourrais même te retrouver dans celui d'un Sang-De-Bourbe si tu ne cherches pas immédiatement.

- Aucun risque, mère, lui assura son fils. Nos amis nous ont sans doute déjà gardé une place pour que l'on soit tous ensemble.

Juste à côté d'eux, la même scène d'adieu se déroulait, sauf que Bellatrix se montrait particulièrement tendue et nerveuse, et ne cessait de poser des questions à son fils sur le contenu de sa valise comme pour chercher le moindre prétexte pour retourner au manoir chercher un quelconque objet manquant et retarder ainsi son départ.

- Tu as pris ton miroir à double sens ?

- Oui Maman.

- Et tu n'as pas oublié tes manuels scolaires ni tes fournitures ?

- Je n'ai rien oublié, j'ai déjà vérifié quatre fois pour être sûr.

- Tu n'as pas omis de prendre ton manteau d'hiver ? Et quelques écharpes supplémentaires ?

- Je n'ai rien oublié, maman, soupira t-il avec agacement.

- Ton père t'a donné assez d'argent pour tenir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ?

- Bella, Je lui ai même donné plus qu'il ne faut. Il ne peut même pas encore aller à pré-au-lard pour le dépenser…

- Je m'en moque, répliqua sa femme, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Maman, papa m'a donné plus de deux cent gallions. Tu crois vraiment que je vais dépenser ça en seulement quatre mois ? Il n'y a pour ainsi dire rien à acheter à Poudlard de toute façon !

Harry eut beau assurer à sa mère que tout était en règle et qu'il ne manquait absolument de rien, rien n'y faisait. Peut être était-ce dû aux hormones ou au bébé, mais Bellatrix étaient encore plus collante que d'habitude, et ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner aussi rapidement son fils ainé. Elle voulut même vider sa malle pour recompter à nouveau le nombre de caleçon qu'il avait emporté avec lui ainsi que ses shampoings, avant que Rodolphus, anticipant les regards curieux, ne lui demande poliment mais fermement de se tenir tranquille. Constatant qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour retarder le départ d'Harry, sa mère s'avoua vaincu, mais ne laissa passer l'occasion d'utiliser sa dernière carte : l'étreinte à lui broyer les os. Son fils ne dit rien, sachant que toutes les mères faisaient ce genre de scène lorsque l'un de leurs enfants partait loin d'elles, mais au bout de deux minutes, il commença à trouver le temps assez long pour un simple câlin d'adieu.

- Heu maman, je crois qu'il est temps de me relâcher…, marmonna t-il nerveusement en lançant des regards désespérés vers son père.

- Encore un peu… Juste un tout petit moment…

Finalement, Rodolphus prit pitié de son fils et décida de mettre un terme à cela en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la faire relâcher Harry. Leur fils d'ailleurs réprima le soupir de soulagement qui le tiraillait, surtout que faire cela devant Bellatrix aurait été impoli et déplacé. Ce fut ensuite au tour de son père de le serrer légèrement contre lui, mais bien moins longtemps que sa femme.

- Travaille bien à l'école, Henry. Rends-nous fiers de toi et fais honneur aux familles de tes ancêtres.

- Je ne pas te dire que je ferai de mon mieux car je sais que faire de son mieux n'est pas suffisant pour toi. Alors je peux t'assurer que mon titre de meilleur élève sera conservé.

Rodolphus sourit légèrement tout en ébouriffant au passage les cheveux d'Harry, chose qu'il détestait. Heureusement qu'ils étaient devenus courts, autrement il n'aurait pas supporté longtemps cela. Vint ensuite tour à tour son oncle et sa tante, puis Cassandre, qui en profita au passage pour lui pincer fortement le dos en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

- à bientôt toi, lança t-il tendrement en embrassant le ventre arrondi de Bellatrix. Reste encore un peu au chaud le temps que je revienne pendant les vacances d'hiver, je ne voudrais pas rater le moment ou tu arriveras.

L'instant d'après, il fut une nouvelle fois serré par sa mère qui ne se décidait vraiment pas à l'abandonner. Merlin, ses hormones commençaient vraiment à être pénibles. Arraché finalement de son étreinte par l'aide inespéré de Rodolphus, Harry put enfin se diriger vers le train en compagnie de Drago qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour se payer sa tête et le traiter moqueusement de « fils à maman ».

- En route pour l'école des fous, soupira son cousin tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers l'une des portes des wagons.

- L'école du vieux fou, tu veux dire, le corrigea Harry. Merlin, je me demande encore ce qu'il va nous inventer cette année.

Après un dernier salut de la main en direction de leur famille respective, les deux cousins pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du train et recherchèrent aussitôt leurs amis. Contrairement à l'an passé cependant, leur destination était déjà toute tracée, et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de les rejoindre. D'un commun accord, tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le même wagon que l'année dernière, au fond du train et par conséquent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Un joyeux tintamarre de cliquetis métalliques et d'exclamations de surprise les accueillirent lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte. Presque tout le monde était déjà là, sauf Pansy et Théodore qui se faisaient encore désirer. Harry remarqua, alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur du compartiment, que pour la première fois depuis deux mois maintenant, toute la bande était réunie, et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire bien malgré lui. Revoir ses camarades était un baume bien agréable pour affronter une nouvelle année scolaire.

- Salut tout le monde, lança t-il gaiement en entrant dans le compartiment avant d'être rapidement pris dans une étreinte par Tracey.

- Henry ! s'exclama t-elle avec exubérance. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Je me languissais de toi durant toutes ces vacances ! Tu aurais pu m'écrire un peu plus souvent quand même !

Par-dessus son épaule, Tracey en profita pour narguer Daphné en esquissant un sourire carnassier tout en lui tirant ouvertement la langue, sans qu'Harry de son côté ne remarque son petit manège. Tour à tour, le reste des amis d'Harry furent salués, entre les embrassades et les poignées de main qui se voulaient viriles. Daphné entre autre mit presque autant de temps à relâcher Harry que Tracey dans une attitude possessive à la limite de la paranoïa. Lorsqu'il arriva à Crabbe et Goyle, Harry réprima un frisson en remarquant les légères traces encore visibles sur leur peau causées par les maléfices de Voldemort pour leur échec d'il y a tout de même plus d'un mois. Il eut presque pitié d'eux, mais plus pour leur bêtise naturelle que pour la punition qu'ils avaient subie. Trop concentré sur le souvenir de la quantité de sang qu'ils avaient perdu, Harry ne remarqua que tardivement l'étrange gant recouvert de plusieurs couches de métal que portait Blaise et se coupa la main dessus.

- Aoutch ! Blaise, bon sang ! Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de tes blagues ! siffla t-il méchamment tandis que Daphné s'affairait déjà à soigner sa blessure non sans lancer au passage un regard noir au concerné.

- Houla, doucement Henry ! Ce n'était pas une blague ! Ceci est ma dernière acquisition !

Le sifflement caractéristique du train se fit entendre, annonçant le départ imminent du Poudlard Express vers l'école de magie. Tous s'agglutinèrent à la fenêtre pour saluer une dernière fois leurs parents, avant que la distance ne soit trop importante pour ne plus les discerner à travers la foule.

- Et nous voilà en route pour une nouvelle année dans cette chère école de magie, déclara d'un air blasé Drago comme si cela l'ennuyait déjà.

- Je me demande bien où peuvent se trouver Pansy et Théo… Vous ne les avez pas vus ?

- Bonne question, Henry. Théodore m'a envoyé un hibou hier pour me dire qu'il serait probablement en retard aujourd'hui, mais qu'il serait quand même là. Pour Pansy, hé bien, ce serait plutôt Millicent qui devrait répondre à cette question.

- Comme si je savais tous ce qu'elle faisait, répliqua leur amie en foudroyant au passage Blaise du regard. Je ne suis pas collée toute la journée à elle, tout le monde à droit à un minimum de tranquillité. Et puis elle est tellement bizarre depuis cette mission que nous a confiée le seigneur des…

- Tais-toi donc Milli ! la coupa brusquement Harry en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Assurdiato ! ajouta t-il en visant la porte du compartiment avec sa baguette.

- Oups, marmonna t-elle honteusement une fois sa bouche libérée. J'avais oublié…

- Erreur de débutante, le seigneur des ténèbres serait fâché d'apprendre cela. Donc tu disais que Pansy était différente ? Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, depuis cette mission que l'on a accomplie pour le seigneur des ténèbres, elle est plus distante, un peu rêveuse ou mélancolique, je ne saurais dire… Je crois que tuer ces moldus l'a plus atteinte que je ne l'aurais crû.

- ça peut se comprendre, intervint Tracey, moi aussi ça m'a fait tout drôle d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. C'est comme si je venais de franchir une étape importante dans ma vie, comme si je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière, dit-elle sous les hochements approbateurs des autres.

Harry pouvait aisément comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, lui-même ayant passé par là il y a de cela plus de huit mois maintenant. Tous devaient à présent faire plus ou moins le deuil de cette journée et surmonter leurs nouvelles appréhensions.

- Comment se sont déroulées vos missions à vous ? demanda précipitamment Harry en cherchant à savoir à quel degré ils se sentaient touchés par leurs assassinats.

Durant plusieurs minutes, chacun raconta en détail comment s'était déroulée la mission sur laquelle ils avaient été envoyés. Les autres furent particulièrement jaloux d'entendre que Daphné, Drago et Harry avaient effectué la leur en compagnie de Voldemort lui-même. Ce fut néanmoins assez amusant de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fait ce jour là. Ainsi, Blaise et Théodore furent envoyés au cœur de Londres assassiner le chef d'une organisation refusant de se joindre à la cause du seigneur des ténèbres, Pansy et Millicent se contentèrent d'un meurtre de masse dans un village moldu, et Tracey, accompagné de son père pour l'occasion, fut simplement chargé d'éliminer un auror à la retraite, une taupe s'étant infiltré dans les rangs de Voldemort et rapportant à l'occasion des détails sur ses futurs plans. Le mage noir aurait pu s'en charger lui-même, mais il avait trouvé là un excellent moyen pour Tracey de lui montrer ce qui arrivait à ceux qui le trahissait ou se jouait de lui. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, les autres se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour ne pas mentionner le fiasco qu'ils avaient causé, ni ce qui leur était arrivé par la suite. Mieux valait ne pas ressasser les mauvais souvenirs.

- Bon alors dis-moi, Blaise, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gant ? demanda subitement Harry une fois que chacun eut raconté ce qu'il avait fait durant sa mission.

- ça, Henry, c'est un souvenir que j'ai ramené de mes vacances au Japon. Une pièce unique que vous ne verrez peut être qu'une fois dans votre vie.

- Tu parles, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire gant de pacotille, une babiole que tu as ramené de vacances après qu'un vendeur remarquant le pigeon que tu étais te l'a proposé, le railla narquoisement Drago.

Blaise, loin d'être offensé par sa remarque, se permit même de lui sourire avant d'orienter la paume de sa main au dessus de la tête du cousin d'Harry. Les autres réprimèrent une exclamation, alors qu'Harry lui, ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Le gant n'avait après tout rien de particulier hormis cette petite pointe sortant du centre de sa paume. Cependant Les impressions étaient parfois trompeuses, et il le découvrit rapidement. Un bruit métallique comme il avait pu l'entendre avant d'entrer dans le compartiment tout à l'heure lui vrilla les tympans, et à peine une seconde plus tard, un petit poignard sortit de sa main et vint se planter juste au dessus de la tête de Drago. Au bout de celui-ci se tenait une longue chaine le reliant au gant. L'intérêt qu'il portait à la dernière acquisition de Blaise s'en trouva décuplé, d'autant plus qu'une personne ne connaissant pas cette arme avait de fortes chances d'y rester. L'effet de surprise était total, et même lui s'y serait laissé prendre.

- T-tu as failli me tuer ! balbutia d'effroi Drago en tremblant comme une feuille. Tu es complètement cinglé !

- Oh allons Drago, comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je voudrais te faire du mal ? Tu me fais de la peine tu sais ?

- Comment diable as-tu pu te procurer ça ? le questionna Harry en s'extasiant toujours sur l'arme de Blaise. Merlin, je veux la même !

- Il y a un petit village sorcier à proximité d'Osaka où on peut se procurer une multitude d'armes de ce type. Des lames fixées sur les avant-bras qui s'allongent et se rétractent à volonté, des éventails extrêmement tranchants, des chapeaux qui découperaient n'importe quoi en les lançant comme des frisbees, des dagues paralysantes, des lances aiguisées sur toute la longueur, des gants qui décuplent la force… C'était incroyable ! Le petit ami actuel de ma mère pour bien se faire voir d'elle, m'a offert ça en croyant l'impressionner. S'il savait… Maman n'en a bien évidemment qu'après son argent, mais bon au moins ça me fait un petit souvenir bien sympa de ce voyage en Asie. D'ailleurs regarde…

D'un simple geste de son index, le poignard, planté dans le mur, revint comme un éclair à l'intérieur du gant, de même que la chaine les reliant.

- Il n'y aurait pas le sortilège du puits sans fond par hasard sur ton machin ? le questionna Daphné en regardant elle aussi fixement la main métallique de Blaise.

- Evidemment, ou crois-tu que tout ceci irait autrement ? Je n'ai pas encore testé la longueur de la chaine, mais je pense qu'elle doit aller assez loin.

- Prie pour que Dumbledore ne tombe pas là dessus, l'informa Tracey. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu te ramenais avec une arme comme ça à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'as prise avec toi ?

- Pour vous la montrer tout simplement, déclara Blaise comme si c'était une évidence. Et puis, sait-on jamais, peut être que j'en aurais besoin à l'avenir. Weasley pourrait faire encore des siennes cette année.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Il va faire son retour parmi nous celui-là…, soupira Tracey. Espérons que ces quelques mois d'exclusion lui ont permis d'avoir l'esprit plus clair.

- Ce serait dommage, au contraire. Comment nous amuserions-nous sinon ? Mis à part lui, on ne peut pas dire que les autres élèves soient vraiment divertissants.

La remarque d'Harry donna une tout autre image à Ronald Weasley, le faisant ainsi passer aux yeux des autres du boulet inutile de Gryffondor au bouffon amusant la galerie. Il fallait admettre qu'aucun autre élève n'égalait son niveau : Aucune personne saine d'esprit en effet ne pouvait atteindre les sommets de la bêtise comme lui. Dans un sens, Harry avait peut être raison, Ron était indispensable… pour passer le temps.

- Cependant, il faudra qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes parce que si jamais l'envie lui prenait de refaire la même chose que l'an passé à ton sujet, je crois que je me montrerais encore moins gentille avec lui, l'informa Daphné en fronçant les sourcils à ce souvenir.

- Oh crois-moi, je suis persuadé que tout ce qui a pu lui arriver à lui et à sa famille depuis ce jour-là lui a donné largement le temps pour méditer là dessus. Je ne serais pas étonné de le voir même raser les murs du château pour se faire tout petit.

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment, laissant ainsi apparaitre… Hermione. Merlin, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé un seul instant à elle. Pourtant il y avait de quoi. Le compartiment était on ne peut plus calme, or Hermione était un vrai moulin à paroles. Son absence aurait pourtant dû les alerter.

- Je savais bien que je vous trouverai ici ! lança t-elle joyeusement, apparemment ravie de les revoir.

En deux mois, sa peau avait pris une couleur bronzée qui aurait presque pu rivaliser avec la peau de Blaise. Elle avait d'ailleurs gagné quelques centimètres, mais peut être était-ce dû à son éternelle touffe de cheveux qui semblait avoir encore pris du volume durant l'été. Tout le monde avait à divers degrés légèrement grandi, mais avec ses cheveux emmêlés et touffus, Hermione semblait avoir pris au moins dix centimètres. S'avançant dans le compartiment non sans se départir de son sourire, elle commença aussitôt à déblatérer sur les vacances qu'elle avait passées, tout en essayant de placer sa valise dans le filet à bagages fixé au mur. Crabbe et Goyle auraient pu l'aider, mais aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste pour venir à son secours, ce que de toute façon aurait fait également Harry et les autres.

- J'espère que vous avez passé d'aussi bonnes vacances que moi en tout cas ! dit-elle en commençant à saluer les uns et les autres en leur baisant la joue à tour de rôle. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles, mais après tout, vous deviez sans doute vous trouvez aux quatre coins du globe, pendant que moi je bronzais tranquillement sur les plages espagnoles ! D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas pris beaucoup de couleurs dites-moi, vous êtes allés au pôle nord ou quoi ?

- Nous ne nous abaissons pas à bronzer au soleil, l'informa dédaigneusement Daphné tout en essuyant sa joue là ou Hermione l'avait embrassé. Faire brunir notre peau est vraiment répugnant et dégradant, nous laissons ça aux classes moyennes et aux prolétaires. Nous préférons garder notre teint de porcelaine en toute circonstance, cela nous permet de nous distinguer du reste de la population.

- Moi de toute manière, je n'en ai pas besoin, ajouta nonchalamment Blaise alors que les autres commençaient déjà à rire de bon cœur.

Hermione se joignit à eux, comprenant pour une fois l'une des allusions de Blaise, avant de s'asseoir juste en face d'Harry, encore une fois. Cette fille avait l'étrange caractéristique de toujours vouloir se mettre face à lui, comme pour l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures… ou pour peut être avoir à l'œil celui qui la battait dans toutes les matières, comme le pensa moqueusement Harry. Daphné, qui était assise juste à côté de lui et qui pouvait voir elle aussi le petit manège d'Hermione entreprit aussitôt d'enrouler son bras autour du sien comme pour lui dire silencieusement : Ne mets pas tes sales mains sur lui !

- Vas-tu continuer encore longtemps à me regarder comme ça, Granger ? s'agaça aussitôt Harry sans la quitter des yeux.

- Oh euh… Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… Hé bien, je suis juste ravie de tous vous revoir ! Vous m'avez vraiment manqué !

Harry put clairement sentir à ses paroles qu'elle était vraiment sincère. Soit cette fille était complètement sadomaso et aimait les remarques désobligeantes et cinglantes qu'Harry et sa bande lui lançaient continuellement, soit elle n'avait strictement rien compris et persistait à croire qu'eux aussi l'appréciaient. Néanmoins, Harry fut quand même touché de voir qu'il comptait pour elle, même si l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour eux était bien la dernière chose qu'il espérait.

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça alors, on croirait presque que tu vas me sauter dessus, dit-il froidement.

- Tu imagines, Daph' ? Granger mettant le grappin sur Henry avant toi ! la taquina en chuchotant Tracey avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa part.

- Comment avance la grossesse de ta mère, Henry ? s'enquit Hermione avec intérêt. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle semblait déjà bien en avance. L'échéance arrive bientôt, non ? Les femmes dans le monde des sorciers accouchent dans des hôpitaux moldus ?

Sans se douter qu'elle venait de dire là une énorme bêtise, Hermione ne put que constater l'éclat de rire général qui résonnait dans le compartiment. Pourtant selon elle, il n'y avait rien de drôle, et elle avait bien du mal à imaginer les sorcières accoucher d'une autre façon, hormis chez elle.

- Ma tante dans… dans un hôpital moldu !? hoqueta Drago entre deux éclats de rire. Merlin, c'est bien la chose la plus drôle que tu ais jamais dites Granger !

- Elle risquerait de tuer tout le monde ! ajouta Harry sans cesser de rigoler.

- La médecine moldue est très avancée, vous savez, les informa Hermione d'un air contrarié. Comment faites-vous pour vous soigner si vous n'y allez pas ?

- Nous avons notre propre hôpital, Granger. Ste Mangouste, pour être précis, même si il ne traite que des pathologies causée la plupart du temps par la magie. Mère n'irait de toute façon jamais là-bas, donner naissance à un enfant se fait à la maison auprès des siens. Un médicomage et une sage-femme viendront simplement au manoir pour l'accompagner pendant son travail.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? soupira t-elle de dépit. Je n'aurais même pas dû poser cette question.

- Non tu n'aurais pas dû, mais vois le bon côté des choses : tu en apprends chaque jour un peu plus sur notre monde ! Au moins, tu…

Blaise fut coupé dans son élan par l'ouverture à nouveau de la porte. S'attendant à voir apparaitre les deux absents, ils en furent pour leur frais. Ce n'était que la vendeuse du train, tirant comme toujours son chariot à bonbon. Néanmoins la déception fut rapidement éclipsée par les pintes de jus de citrouilles fraiches tenant en équilibre précaire sur le chariot. La journée était vraiment très chaude et leurs gorges assoiffées criaient grâce. Aussi poussèrent-ils joyeusement un cri de joie avant de se jeter littéralement sur la gentille vieille dame et ses boissons. Dans un autre compartiment à seulement quelques emplacements de là, deux jeunes filles discutaient tranquillement, du moins l'une essayait de faire parler l'autre, sans résultat pour l'instant.

Liliane, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, préférait observer distraitement le paysage défilant depuis la fenêtre qu'écouter les éternelles anecdotes de Ginny tout en caressant Bugs, son lapin blanc qu'elle avait finalement pu acquérir après de nombreuses supplications. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais apprendre de la bouche de sa meilleure amie les derniers potins concernant les stars de la musique dont elle était pourtant elle-même fan était bien loin de ses préoccupations. La révélation qu'elle avait apprise durant le mois de Juillet était tellement plus importante que tout ça, et surtout concernait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre mais qu'elle avait toujours aimé, malgré elle. Entendre dire de la part du gobelin chargé de leur fortune qu'Harry était vivant avait été un véritable choc pour elle, mais aussi pour le reste de sa famille, en particulier pour Lily qui s'était évanouie en apprenant la nouvelle. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se remettre, et encore davantage pour accepter l'annonce de Gripsec que son fils vivait quelque part depuis onze ans maintenant, loin d'eux.

L'espace d'un instant, Liliane avait bien cru que la nouvelle allait rendre complètement folle sa mère quand elle la vit s'effondrer de nouveaux en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ne pas avoir été présente pour voir grandir son fils et le voir devenir un jeune adolescent avait été un coup dur pour elle, peut être même s'était elle sentie comme étant une mauvaise mère pour avoir aussi rapidement pensé qu'il était mort, mais comment pouvait-on la blâmer pour ça de toute façon ? Elle n'y était pour rien après tout, Voldemort avait lui-même enlevé Harry et les chances pour qu'il le laisse en vie étaient tellement minces que tout le monde s'était accordé à dire qu'il valait mieux le considérer comme mort.

- … Et alors à ce moment là, il se tourne vers moi, et tu devineras jamais ce qu'il fait ?! Il me fait un clin d'œil ! Merlin, heureusement que maman était venue avec moi à ce concert, autrement j'aurais été piétiné par toutes les autres groupies ! Ensuite j'ai…

Ginny ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à un mur, à une coquille vide. Liliane était bien trop plongée dans ses pensées pour faire attention à ce qu'elle racontait. D'ailleurs seule l'étrange impression qu'Harry pouvait actuellement se trouver dans ce train sous une autre identité se faisait omniprésente en elle. Tout l'été, Sa mère, Sirius et même elle s'étaient demandés ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son frère, et comment il avait bien pu survivre tout ce temps. Voldemort n'était pas un tendre, il était inutile de le nier, et encore moins une garde d'enfant.

La première idée fut qu'il abandonne sans doute Harry au fin fond d'un bois ou dans un autre endroit désert de ce type, attendant qu'il meure de faim, de froid, ou même qu'il finisse dévoré par une bête sauvage. Rien que cette idée la faisait frissonner de dégout. Par chance toutefois, Harry avait peut être été recueilli par un quelconque individu et placé dans un orphelinat ou même tout simplement adopté par son où ses sauveurs.

En tout cas il était vivant, et c'était le principal. Mais même avec cela, la lettre de Poudlard lui étant destinée et devant normalement le repérer malgré son changement de nom et prénom n'avait jamais atteint son but, ce qui ne laissait que deux hypothèses : Soit Harry vivait à l'étranger, soit… son changement d'identité était complet, ce qui impliquait par conséquent une adoption par le sang. Un procédé très rare et considéré comme de la magie noire, mais pas impossible. Mais qui serait assez fou pour faire ça à un enfant ? Quelqu'un qui souhaitait le faire disparaitre, et mis à part les mangemorts, personne n'aurait dans l'idée d'effectuer une pratique pareille. Rien que l'idée qu'Harry soit devenu fils d'un mangemort les dégouta presque autant que celle où il était dévoré par une bête sauvage. Mais bien que plausible, cette possibilité les avait laissé perplexe : Voldemort en avait après Harry après tout. Jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de le laisser en vie, et ses serviteurs n'auraient jamais voulu élever un enfant issu d'une famille de traitres à leur sang comme l'étaient les Potter, à moins d'être désespéré. Aussi cette possibilité fut également écartée, mais de gros doutes subsistaient quand même.

- … à ce moment là, Ron pique une nouvelle fois sa crise, et se met presque à pleurnicher pour que l'on rentre à la maison ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas pu venir, tu as raté le moment où il s'emmêle les pieds et tombe sur un groupe de filles en voulant s'en aller ! Elles l'ont pris pour un pervers et l'ont roué de coup ! C'était vraiment inoubliable !

Sans se soucier des élucubrations de Ginny, Liliane poursuivit sa théorie sur le sort actuel de son frère. Elle eut néanmoins beau se creuser les méninges, aucune idée réjouissante ne lui venait en tête. Torturé dans les cachots de Voldemort ; Retenu captif et asservi pour répondre au moindre désir du seigneur des ténèbres ; Rendu fou par un quelconque sortilège ; amnésique et ne sachant rien de son ancienne vie… les hypothèses ne manquaient pas, et rares étaient celles aboutissant à une fin heureuse.

Ces propositions avaient d'ailleurs eu comme fâcheuse conséquence de mettre en colère Lily qui n'acceptait pas que l'on puisse penser des choses pareilles concernant son petit garçon. Quelque soit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, elle espérait le revoir un jour sain et sauf, et si possible, avec toutes ses facultés physiques et mentales. Pour éviter que cette découverte atteigne des oreilles indiscrètes, tous les trois s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'en parler à personne, pas même à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme serait capable d'alerter la presse pour demander à quiconque ayant des renseignements sur Harry pouvant lui permettre de l'approcher d'en informer les médias, et ce, sans se soucier de la sécurité du frère de Liliane. Voldemort découvrant que dumbledore est au courant qu'Harry était toujours vivant signait peut être la mort instantanée du garçon. Trois personnes étaient au courant de ce lourd secret, trois personnes qui pour rien au monde, n'en parleraient à d'autres, pas même à Remus Lupin qui était pourtant le parrain de Liliane.

- Bon Liliane, je commence à en avoir assez ! pesta soudainement Ginny en haussant le ton. Depuis tout à l'heure tu regardes cette stupide fenêtre sans écouter un seul mot de ce que je raconte ! Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es bizarre…

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura t-elle mollement en essayant de paraitre elle-même enjouée. Je réfléchissais simplement à quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis le début des vacances.

- Ah oui !? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Ginny en se penchant sur son siège pour l'observer de plus près. Un garçon peut être ?

- Qu-quoi !? Non mais tu es folle ! J'ai autre à faire que d'aller courir après les garçons ! En plus à part Neville et tes frères, je n'en connais aucun autre !

- Si ce n'est pas un garçon, alors c'est peut être… Poudlard ? supposa son amie.

- Oh heu… Oui, c'est ça, Poudlard ! acquiesça aussitôt Liliane en trouvant se prétexte pour détourner la conversation. J'ai tellement hâte d'y aller mais en même temps, j'appréhende les cours que l'on aura.

- Oh allez, toi au moins tu as Sirius et ta mère pour te donner quelques tuyaux concernant les thèmes que l'on aura cette année ! Moi mes parents ne veulent jamais rien me dire, et ne parlons pas de mes frères… En tout cas, je ne risque pas d'avoir de l'aide de Ron, cet imbécile a eu des notes désastreuses à ses examens, et ce n'est pas faute de sa part d'avoir essayé de tricher ! Maman l'a consigné dans sa chambre pendant presque tout l'été pour qu'il révise sérieusement ses leçons.

- En parlant de lui, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas là sur le quai de la gare. Il est malade ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? lui demanda moqueusement Ginny avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine furieuse de Liliane. Merlin, tu devrais voir ta tête ! Si ça peut te rassurer, oui il est malade, mais non ce n'est pas trop grave. Si tu veux mon avis, il joue la comédie d'ailleurs, je l'ai vu hier soir aller tranquillement dans la cuisine s'empiffrer dans la réserve…

Son amie soupira de dépit en écoutant une nouvelle fois à quel point Ronald Weasley était un idiot fini et un goinfre par-dessus le marché. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment rien pour plaire.

- … Et ce matin maman a constaté qu'il manquait plusieurs tranches de lard et s'est mise à accuser Fred et George de les avoir mangé. J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'avais vu Ron descendre les escaliers cette nuit et forcer la porte du garde-manger, elle ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde !

- Ton frère est décidemment bizarre quand même. Simuler une maladie pour rater la reprise des cours, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt. Peut être qu'il a peur de se retrouver à nouveau face aux Serpentards…

- Il faudra que je pense à remercier ce Lestrange, Ron ne m'a pas ennuyé une seule fois cet été grâce à lui. Il était trop occupé à maugréer continuellement sur ce Henry et sa bande pour s'intéresser à nous.

- Maman m'a parlé d'eux à plusieurs reprises, ajouta Liliane en se remémorant leurs multiples conversations. Apparemment ce seraient tous de brillants élèves, du moins la plupart d'entre eux, sauf dans sa matière. Lestrange en particulier lui manque continuellement de respect, que ce soit en cours ou dans les couloirs. Elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup à cause de ça. Lui et ses amis ont des idées très extrémistes et radicales concernant les moldus et les nés-moldu, un peu comme leurs parents en fait. Pourtant ils se baladeraient dans le château avec une fille de cette condition. Ils sont bizarres…

- Tant que je ne suis pas une de leurs cibles, moi ça me va, lui répondit Ginny en croisant les bras derrière sa tête tout en s'affalant sur son siège. Et puis, personne ne peut être aussi bizarre que Luna !

- Ginny ! C'est de notre amie que tu parles !

- Ne t'en fais pas Liliane, je ne suis pas vexée.

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée, Liliane remarqua la présence juste dans l'entrée de son autre meilleure amie, Luna Lovegood. Luna était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond sales et emmêlés lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, des sourcils très clairs et des yeux protubérants qui lui donnaient sans cesse l'air surpris. Son apparence physique aurait pu être considérée comme normale si elle ne portait pas en guise de boucles d'oreilles des radis et un collier fait en bouchon de bièraubeurre. N'importe qui ne la connaissant pas pourrait très bien la cataloguer comme folle, et au fond d'elle-même, Liliane devait avouer que son amie était par moment… étonnante. Mais en la connaissant un peu mieux, on pouvait aisément se rendre compte que Luna était une fille comme les autres, avec ses qualités et défauts, même si ses défauts étaient particulièrement dérangeant.

Outre le fait de voir des créatures imaginaires, leur amie avait également la fâcheuse tendance à dire des vérités gênantes que l'on ne dirait jamais en public, et surtout à savoir ce à quoi pouvait penser une personne sans même la questionner auparavant, un peu comme un sixième sens. Luna était par conséquent une personne un peu à part, plongée dans son propre monde et continuellement la tête ailleurs, mais Liliane et Ginny l'appréciaient comme elle était.

- Ah Luna ! Je me demandais quand tu allais faire ton apparition ! lança joyeusement Liliane en se levant pour la saluer.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai inquiété, mais les joncheruines m'ont indiqué le mauvais chemin pour me conduire jusqu'à vous deux, déclara t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en ce moment, mais ils ont tendance à perdre leur sens de l'orientation et à conduire les gens dans la mauvaise direction. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont eu en arrivant ici, mais ils ont été comme effrayés par le dernier compartiment…

- ça, avec le boucan qu'ils font à l'intérieur, ça ne m'étonne même pas, affirma Ginny en la saluant à son tour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trafiquent, mais j'ai pu entendre un bruit suspect tout l'heure, comme un coup dans le mur, enfin bon… Comment vas-tu, Luna ?

- On ne peut mieux, je suis juste triste de devoir abandonner ma plantation de radis maintenant, ils n'ont même pas encore eu le temps de mûrir complètement, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les légumes qu'elle avait accroché à ses oreilles.

- Ton père pourra s'en occuper pendant ton absence, lui assura Liliane avant de se rasseoir sur son siège.

- J'espère, mais son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps et… Ooooh, quelle adorable chouette !

Tenant d'une main un exemplaire du chicaneur, le journal de son père, Luna pointait de l'autre la cage dans laquelle un très beau Harfang aussi blanc que la neige somnolait paisiblement. Hedwige, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, était la dernière acquisition de Liliane pour fêter son intégration à Poudlard. Un cadeau financé par Remus, son parrain, qu'elle ne voyait malheureusement que très rarement. Infiltrer les différents groupes de loup-garou d'Europe était une mission bien délicate l'éloignant durant de longues périodes de ses amis, mais si cela permettait de collecter quelques informations sur Voldemort et ses fidèles, c'était un sacrifice qui pourrait à l'avenir avoir d'excellentes retombées pour eux.

- C'est mon cadeau pour me féliciter pour mon entrée à Poudlard. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que Ginny allait vouloir lui donner un nom ridicule, comme d'habitude…

La concernée souffla de frustration en croisant les bras, maugréant sur Liliane et son incapacité à reconnaitre les noms d'animaux « cools ». Liliane et elle n'avaient pas vraiment le même point de vue sur ce sujet, surtout depuis le jour où Ginny avait décidé de nommer le lapin de son amie « Bugs », ce qui n'avait il fallait l'avouer rien d'original. Luna de son côté s'était déjà avancée vers la cage et passait ses doigts à travers les barreaux afin de caresser le beau plumage de la chouette.

- J'aimerais bien avoir un hibou moi aussi, mais les seuls que l'on a servent à envoyer la dernière édition du chicaneur à nos lecteurs, déclara t-elle distraitement.

- Je pourrais te prêter Hedwige si tu veux, lui proposa gentiment son amie.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Liliane. Ça me rappelle que dans certaines civilisations anciennes, lorsque quelqu'un nous offre quelque chose, il faut lui donner autre chose en retour. Papa a fait un très long article sur ça l'autre jour…

Luna entreprit dès lors de fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche de quelque chose à offrir à Liliane, tandis que cette dernière ne cessait de lui assurer qu'elle ne voulait rien. Peine perdue. Luna lui tendit quelques instants plus tard un autre radis pou, apparemment, qu'elle se l'accroche également à l'oreille.

- C'est Heu… très gentil de ta part, Luna, marmonna t-elle en regardant le petit légume dans le creux de sa main.

- Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, tu peux me le dire tu sais ? Je ne serai pas contrariée, assura son amie sans montrer le moindre signe de tristesse.

- Oh si ! Ça me touche vraiment, je t'assure ! Regarde, je vais la mettre maintenant, dit-elle en se promettant intérieurement de l'enlever dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Une fois fait, elle se sentit aussitôt ridicule, et le fou rire de Ginny lui assura qu'elle devait vraiment l'être.

- Vous êtes complètement barjots ! s'esclaffa t-elle joyeusement, bientôt rejointe par ses deux camarades.

Leur bonne humeur fut contagieuse, et surtout très longue, et sans même le remarquer, la cérémonie de répartition avait finalement lieu. Tandis que Liliane et les deux autres attendaient patiemment que celle-ci ne débute, il en était de même pour la bande Serpentard en herbe, complète pour l'occasion. Théodore et Pansy avaient finalement fait leur apparition dans le Poudlard Express, peu de temps après le passage de la femme au chariot de friandises.

Tous les deux avaient été retardés par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui faisaient tout comme Ron leur retour à Poudlard. Pansy s'était longuement moquée d'eux, en particulier sur leur désormais réputation de voyous aux yeux du monde magique, tandis que Théodore était resté parfaitement silencieux, n'étant là en vérité que pour servir de protection en cas d'attaque de la part des Gryffondors. Une fois ses piques cinglantes lancées, Pansy était partie joyeusement à la recherche de leurs amis, laissant derrière elle et Théodore deux garçons passablement irrités, irritation qui ne semblait pas être partie depuis lors si l'on en jugeait par les mines sombres qu'ils affichaient. La grande salle quant à elle n'avait pas changé durant ces deux mois de vacances : Toujours les mêmes chandelles flottant au plafond ; Toujours les mêmes vasques accrochées aux murs ; Les mêmes tables en bois et leurs chaises grinçantes ; Les mêmes étudiants répartis entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard… Le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis la fin du mois de Juin, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir quitté le château la veille.

La seule différence notable pour l'instant était l'apparition d'un nouvel homme à la table des professeurs, un type aux cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés portant des robes encore plus extravagantes que le directeur et arborant continuellement un rictus qui se voulait séduisant. Ce bellâtre donnait plus l'impression d'être un mannequin de magasine qu'un professeur, et il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que cet idiot devait certainement être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Weasley n'est pas là.

La remarque de Pansy eut au moins le don de lui faire détacher ses yeux de cet homme, et tournant sa tête vers la table des Gryffondors, il remarqua également l'absence de l'indésirable lion.

- En effet, dit Théodore en regardant en même temps que les autres la table du camp adverse. Finnigan et Thomas avaient raison finalement. Peut être que ses parents l'ont inscrit dans une autre école de bien moindre renommée.

- Oooh, pourquoi doit-on sans arrêt parler de cet idiot ? soupira Drago en levant les yeux au plafond. Arrêtez donc de vouloir gâcher ma soirée avec des conversations aussi insignifiantes…

- Vous connaissez le type qui est assis à côté du professeur Potter ? leur demanda Millicent pour dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Chacun entreprit de regarder sous tous les détails l'inconnu au sourire éclatant, sans laisser de côté le moindre détail pouvant les aider dans la recherche de l'identité du nouveau professeur. Harry pensait l'avoir déjà vu, mais l'impression qui ressortait de lui le confortait dans la pensée que connaitre un homme de cet acabit ne lui était d'aucune utilité, sauf à vouloir s'afficher avec un idiot.

- C'est Gilderoy Lockhart, les informa tout à coup Hermione.

Tous les autres la regardèrent avec étonnement, peu habitués à ce qu'elle sache quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle remarqua également puisqu'elle esquissa même un léger sourire de contentement.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas ouvert vos manuels de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !? Tous ont été écrits et publiés par lui ! Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire…

Elle se tut finalement en rougissant comme une tomate trop mure, sans dévoiler dans quelle catégorie le sourire de Lockhart avait pu être nominé.

- Lockhart… Oh ça y est, je vois qui c'est ! Mère lit quelques uns de ces livres quand elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. D'après elle, ses histoires sont distrayantes, mais tirées par les cheveux.

- Excuse-moi, mais vaincre un loup garou en lui faisant une clef de bras, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, répliqua Hermione à l'encontre de Drago qui ne cessait de lui sourire narquoisement en la prenant pour une idiote. Cet homme est incroyable ! Il est parvenu à attraper une goule avec une passoire à thé…

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien compris la bêtise que tu viens de dire…, lui lança Daphné en réprimant un fou rire alors que d'autres notamment Harry n'avaient pas pu y résister.

Cependant ils ne purent plus longtemps se moquer d'Hermione car les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant entrer le professeur Mcgonagall avec à sa suite une petite foule de première année. Un étrange sentiment traversa Harry sur le moment en regardant attentivement les nouvelles têtes qui parcourront à présent les couloirs du château. L'an passé à la même date, lui-même se trouvait à leur place en compagnie de ses amis, en bon petit nouveau qu'il était. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus un première année et ne serait plus considéré comme faisant partie des plus jeunes de Poudlard.

Cette analyse lui arracha un sourire, tandis qu'il scrutait les nouveaux élèves avec attention en imaginant déjà les petites blagues qu'il pourrait leur faire subir pour les intimider. Certains lui étaient vaguement familiers car étant des enfants de mangemorts, quand la plupart ne lui disaient absolument rien. Comme l'an passé, le choixpeau entonna une chanson destinée à vanter les mérites des quatre maisons et leur passé commun, puis vint enfin la répartition. Les noms des élèves se succédaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, entrecoupé de temps à autre par les grognements de certains élèves affamés.

- Lovegood, Luna ! scanda à haute voix le professeur Mcgonagall.

L'amie de Ginny et Liliane s'avança d'un pas presque dansant vers le tabouret sous les regards étonnés du reste des étudiants. Il n'était en effet pas commun de voir une fille avec des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles et un collier constitué de bouchons de bouteilles près de soi.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce look complètement ridicule ! On n'a pas idée de se montrer en public vêtue de la sorte ! Pouffa Pansy en compagnie d'une partie des Serpentards.

- Cette fille a peut-être un problème psychologique, déclara pensivement Blaise tout en essayant lui aussi de ne pas ricaner.

- Serdaigle !

L'annonce du choixpeau magique fit aussitôt applaudir les élèves de cette maison, même si il fallait le reconnaitre, certains d'entre eux étaient trop occupés à s'interroger sur son étrange apparence plutôt que de se joindre au reste de leur table. Quelques autres noms furent appelés, notamment une certaine « Elisabeth Macnair », fille du mangemort du même nom qu'Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer et qui fut bien évidemment envoyée à Serpentard. Sa cousine éloignée devait être également là.

- Potter, Liliane !

Le nom appelé fit aussitôt tilt dans sa tête, et c'est avec curiosité qu'il regarda s'avancer la fille soit disant unique du professeur Potter. En regardant d'ailleurs Lily Potter, Harry eut l'étrange vision d'une femme qui semblait avoir brusquement vieilli. Les poches sous ses yeux témoignaient des nuits blanches qu'elle avait dû passer, et sa peau déjà d'ordinaire plutôt pâle était presque aussi blanche que de la craie. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver durant les vacances d'été, et certainement pas quelque chose de bien, si l'on en jugeait par l'air malheureux qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Seule la vision de sa fille assise sur le tabouret semblait lui redonner le sourire, de même que ce que cria quelques instants plus tard le choixpeau :

- Gryffondor !

Heureuse d'être placée dans la même maison que ses parents, mais tout en cachant le mieux possible sa joie, Liliane alla s'installer tranquillement à la table qui sera la sienne pendant sept ans, indifférente aux quolibets lancés par les Serpentards sur notamment le probable favoritisme de sa mère envers elle durant les cours.

- Rosier, Elladora !

La dénommée Elladora, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard aussi froid que celui de sa grande tante Druella s'avança vers le tabouret d'un pas impérieux. Le tri de leur cousine coupa Harry et Drago dans ce qu'ils faisaient pour s'intéresser à la suite des évènements. Allait-elle être mis dans la même maison qu'eux, ou pour la première fois depuis des siècles, un Rosier irait dans une autre maison et briserait la tradition ? Sans le savoir, Harry avait au passage raté de peu le regard de sa véritable mère sur lui. Dans l'esprit de Lily, la possibilité que son fils se cache sous les traits d'un étudiant de Serpentard n'était pas totalement exclue, bien que terrible à imaginer. Parmi ces enfants froids et hautains, son petit garçon se trouvait peut être là, tout aussi sombre que les autres. Si elle savait… la vérité était pourtant si proche, de même que son sentiment d'être terriblement proche de lui et pourtant tellement distante. Son enquête démarrera dès le début des cours, et elle s'est jurée intérieurement de tirer au clair cette affaire.

- Serpentard !

Comme Harry s'y attendait, Elladora fut placée parmi eux, et le sourire qu'elle arborait signifiait clairement qu'elle-même n'était pas surprise par ce résultat. Bientôt, la file des nouveaux étudiants se vida et ne resta finalement que Ginny Weasley qui, tout comme ses frères, fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle partit rejoindre d'un pas bondissant Liliane à leur table et fut congratulée au passage par ses frères jumeaux qui voyaient là l'occasion de gentiment la mettre dans l'embarras devant le reste de l'école. Pendant que le professeur Mcgonagall emportait le tabouret et le choixpeau magique, Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour son habituel discours de début d'année. Intérieurement, Harry espéra que celui-ci serait moins idiot que celui de l'année passé, et que les « Bizarre, grasdouble et pinçon » avaient été proscris. Le directeur lui, balaya la salle des yeux en souriant paisiblement à la foule d'élèves se présentant à lui. Voir tous ces visages semblait lui donner du baume au cœur.

- Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant de commencer à tous nous jeter sur les bonnes choses qui jailliront d'ici quelques minutes des plats, je tenais tout d'abord à vous faire part d'une importante annonce. Étant donné que le pauvre professeur Quirrell n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, je me suis donc vu dans l'obligation de trouver un nouveau professeur pour le remplacer. J'ajoute tout d'abord que les recherches continuent au sein de la forêt interdite, et vous conseille par conséquent d'éviter de vous y aventurer pour ne pas être suspecté par les aurors présents là-bas d'être de potentiels suspects. Je tenais donc à vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockhart !

Un concert d'applaudissements accompagna ses paroles, en particulier comme Harry le remarqua de la part d'une large majorité des filles de Poudlard. Par chance, les filles de Serpentards ne s'arrêtaient pas simplement au physique contrairement au reste de la population féminine, et pas une seule n'accueillit chaleureusement leur nouveau professeur. De toute manière, il était d'usage chez les serpents de ne pas souhaiter la bienvenue aux personnes intégrant le corps professoral. Aussi voir et surtout entendre Hermione applaudir joyeusement avec les autres eut le don d'en agacer plus d'un. Même les première année ne s'étaient pas abaissés à cela.

- J'avais dans l'idée de vous énumérer la longue liste des objets interdits par notre concierge Argus Rusard, mais je doute que vous soyez réceptifs à cela. Par conséquent, je vous propose donc de manger tout d'abord le succulent repas concocté dans nos cuisines ! Je vous souhaite un bon…

BAM.

Un bruit indescriptible se fit entendre, provenant de l'extérieur du château. Le son ne ressemblait pas à un sortilège envoyé sur les murs de l'école, mais plutôt à un objet lourd les ayant percuté de plein fouet. Harry ne parvenait pas à mettre une image au bruit causé, mais pour n'importe quel né-moldu présent dans le château, le son entendu ressemblait étrangement à… de la tôle froissée.

- Restez calmes ! les prévint Dumbledore tandis qu'il se précipitait déjà vers la sortie de la salle, baguette en main et quelques professeurs sur les talons. Restez-ici et surtout ne faites rien d'insensé !

Juste avant de disparaitre dans le hall d'entrée, il claqua deux fois des mains, faisant ainsi apparaitre les victuailles tant espérés par certains étudiants. Si les ¾ des étudiants préféraient cependant commenter cet étrange incident, d'autres comme Harry se contentèrent de manger tranquillement tout en se désintéressant totalement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur du château. Aucune attaque de Voldemort n'était prévue aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, qu'importe ce qui avait bien pu arriver dehors, rien ne pouvait être pire que ça. Ô comme il se trompait.

**Chapitre fini ! Bon vous devinerez surement de quoi il est question concernant ce bruit de tôle froissée... surtout si vous connaissez par coeur le deuxième tome !****  
****Maintenant pour plus d'informations concernant certains passages du chapitre :****  
****- l'objet mystérieux que le Balrog gardera sera bien évidemment l'horcruxe que possèdent les Lestrange. Par contre, je ne suis pas sur de faire apparaître les sept dans la fiction, d'ailleurs celui d'Harry n'existe déjà pas...****  
****- Le gant métallique de Blaise est inspiré d'un jeu que j'ai adoré plus jeune : Mortal Kombat (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un jeu de combat très sanglant). Son arme d'ailleurs est une copie de celle que possède le personnage "scorpion" (mon favori). Chacun des camarades d'Harry aura une arme de ce type qu'ils apprendront à manier et à utiliser pendant leurs missions (j'en ai déjà mentionné quelques unes d'ailleurs).****  
****- Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la remarque de Daphné concernant le bronzage se réfère à la noblesse et bourgeoisie du XIXème siècle qui privilégiaient les ombrelles et les vêtements longs pour ne pas bronzer, et ressembler ainsi à des paysans (vive la mentalité).****  
****- Pour finir, Elladora Rosier et Elisabeth Macnair seront bien évidemment les ennemis de Liliane, Ginny et Luna. Autant leur mettre des rivales pour pimenter un peu l'histoire !****  
****Je posterai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine (en même temps que mon autre histoire), d'ici là, bonne semaine à vous !****À bientôt !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut ! Comme toujours, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (je sais, je me répète). Encore merci pour vos Reviews (même si j'ai l'impression que ça commence à s'essoufler) ainsi que sur mon autre histoire.**

**Comme promis, cette année scolaire risque d'être "explosive". Je mélangerai du déjà vu à de la nouveauté (notamment une petite chose que j'écrirai dans le commentaire de fin et dont je vous demanderai de répondre si possible).******

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !******

**A/N : Je précise que ce chapitre sera dans un registre plutôt comique, un peu comme celui où Daphné et Harry sont liés l'un à l'autre par leurs cheveux. Il y aura beaucoup de petites phrases assassines, notamment de la part d'Harry à l'encontre d'un de ses professeurs ^^.**

En définitive, la cause de ce tintamarre fut découverte le lendemain, quand non sans une certaine surprise, tout le monde put voir Ronald Weasley marcher d'un pas hésitant dans la grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Son visage et ses mains portaient les stigmates de quelques blessures et des griffures, et il avait une légère tendance à boiter, mais il semblait en pleine forme. Au départ personne ne pensait que c'était vraiment lui qui avait produit cette soudaine explosion dans le parc de Poudlard, mais la vérité leur fut révélée durant le repas. Ron avait de toute évidence eut dans l'idée de faire une entrée triomphale à Poudlard en utilisant un appareil pour le moins surprenant : une voiture volante. Son automobile s'était encastrée dans l'un des murs de l'école, et quelques courageux essayèrent de s'en approcher le lendemain pour mieux examiner les débris jonchant la pelouse du parc. Certains n'avaient jamais vu de voiture, alors en voir une sous leurs yeux, même complètement inutilisable comme la Ford Anglia de Ron était une bien étrange attraction. S'il croyait faire une entrée remarquée de cette façon, c'était réussi. Personne ne sut ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait décrété comme punition pour son irresponsabilité, ni même quand Ron et lui avaient eu une discussion à ce sujet, mais voir le plus jeune fils des Weasley parader tranquillement dans le château eu le don d'en agacer quelques-uns, notamment Harry et sa bande. Bien des Gryffondors et même quelques Poufsouffles le complimentèrent pour son culot et la façon spectaculaire avec laquelle il était venu ici, contrairement aux Serdaigles qui trouvèrent son comportement immature et bien évidemment aux Serpentards qui furent déçus de constater qu'il s'en était sorti en un seul morceau. Même Fred et George l'applaudirent de bon cœur à table et songèrent à finalement le considérer comme leur frère, chose qu'ils avaient toujours renié du fait de ses bêtises de l'an passé. A l'inverse, Ginny et Liliane n'approuvèrent nullement ce qu'il avait fait, et lorsque son frère vint s'asseoir près d'elle pour lui raconter avec quelle facilité il avait piloté la voiture, Ginny fit mine de ne rien entendre et préféra se concentrer sur ses pancakes.

« J'ai hâte de voir arriver le courrier, je suis certaine que papa et maman seront ravis de voir que ces quelques mois loin de Poudlard ne t'ont pas permis d'avoir les idées plus claires et d'améliorer ton comportement, et t'exprimeront une nouvelle fois leur impression te concernant » avait-elle tout de même lancé d'un ton moqueur à son encontre.

Cela calma considérablement son frère qui depuis lors triturait sa nourriture d'un air anxieux. Comme si le destin avait voulu finalement donner raison à Ginny, le courrier arriva finalement en plein milieu du repas, et des centaines de chouettes et hiboux voletèrent au dessus d'eux avant de leur délivrer leur courrier. Un vieux hibou déplumé à certains endroits fondit littéralement sur Ron et le percuta de plein fouet. Le hibou fut assommé net, tandis que Ron lui bascula en arrière et tomba par terre.

- Erol… Merlin ce hibou va finir par nous rendre dingue, soupira Ginny en essayant sans succès de le réanimer. J'avais pourtant dit à maman qu'il devenait trop vieux pour délivrer le courrier, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

- Peut-être est-ce justement pour cette raison qu'elle l'a envoyé expressément à ton frère ? Pour le tourner en ridicule ? proposa Liliane en dardant un regard sur l'oiseau. Après tout, vu ce qui est accroché à sa patte, on serait en droit de penser à ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui est accroché à sa patte ? marmonna Ron en se relevant.

Sans lui donner plus d'explications, Ginny détacha l'enveloppe rouge accrochée et lui tendit, non sans afficher un sourire rayonnant. Ron lui pâlit considérablement à cette vision et lança des regards désespérés dans toutes les directions comme pour chercher une échappatoire et éviter de l'ouvrir. Mais le problème avec une beuglante, c'était qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à fumer d'elle-même si on ne l'ouvrait pas et à bruler les mains, un peu comme si la personne ayant envoyé cette lettre fulminait encore davantage.

- Dépêche toi de l'ouvrir, lui conseilla Neville assis à côté de Liliane. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé une l'année dernière pour mes résultats scolaires qu'elle jugeait médiocres et je ne l'ai pas ouvert assez vite… Merlin, ça avait été terrible…

- Ma mère ne risque pas de m'en envoyer vu qu'elle travaille ici, ajouta Liliane en tapotant l'épaule de Neville dans un geste de compassion. Avoir maman comme professeur à Poudlard à ses avantages…

- Oh, tout le monde se fiche de ta vie, Potter ! répliqua Ron alors que sa lettre commençait à flamber.

Liliane s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais la beuglante la coupa dans son geste. La lettre se chiffonna d'elle-même et prit l'aspect d'une bouche humaine de laquelle s'échappait un hurlement de fureur. Mais contrairement à ce que les personnes connaissant les Weasley pensaient, ce ne fut pas la voix de Molly Weasley qui leur vrilla les tympans, mais celle d'Arthur, son mari.

- VOLER MA VOITURE ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT !? ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AI SOUS LA MAIN RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! J'EN VIENDRAIS PRESQUE À REGRETTER QUE DUMBLEDORE NE TE RENVOIS PAS POUR QUE TU PUISSES AVOIR LA CORRECTION QUE TU MÉRITES ! TU N'IMAGINES MÊME PAS L'ÉTAT DANS LEQUEL SE TROUVAIT TA MÈRE EN ALLANT TE VOIR DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Entendre Arthur Weasley, un homme d'ordinaire très calme, hurler à plein poumons dans la grande salle était un spectacle que personne ne verrait sans doute jamais deux fois dans sa vie. Ses cris rendus cent fois plus puissant par la magie faisaient trembler les assiettes, gobelets et autres couverts tandis que plus un seul élève ne mangeait, trop occupé à voir Ron se morfondre sur sa chaise. Harry de son côté savourait chaque instant se présentant à lui. Voir Ron ridiculisé dès le matin était un plat bien plus savoureux que les croissants et chocolatines s'offrant à sa portée.

- … TA MÈRE ET MOI SOMMES PROFONDÈMENT INDIGNÉS PAR TON COMPORTEMENT, JEUNE HOMME ! TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER, TU AURAIS PU AVOIR UN ACCIDENT, TU AURAIS PU TE PERDRE !...

- Rien de tel que de voir Weasley être mis plus bas que terre par son propre père dès le matin pour égayer sa journée, déclara Daphné sous les hochements approbateurs de ses voisins de table.

- ONZE MOLDUS T'ONT VU AU VOLANT DE CETTE VOITURE ! ONZE ! TON COMPORTEMENT EST INQUALIFIABLE, D'AUTANT PLUS QUE JE RISQUE À PRÉSENT UNE ENQUÊTE DE LA PART DU MINISTÈRE POUR DETOURNEMENT DE L'ARTISANAT MOLDU !

- En même temps, ce qu'il fait est illégal, marmonna Harry. Cette famille est au bord de la déchéance complète… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

Le sermon du père de Ron continua quelques minutes, le temps qu'il donne à son fils un dernier ultimatum. Puis en reprenant une voix tout à fait normale, il salua Ginny et la félicita pour son entrée à Gryffondor pendant que sa fille prenait une teinte aussi écarlate que ses cheveux en devenant l'espace d'un instant le centre de l'attention. La lettre se mit finalement à bruler entièrement, terminant de se consumer dans l'assiette d'un Ron livide et choqué. La grande salle était toujours silencieuse, tous les regards braqués sur le Gryffondor comme si chacun attendait un signe pour que démarre l'hilarité générale qui menaçait d'apparaitre. Comme une évidence, ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence omniprésent en lâchant une simple phrase :

- Tes bouffonneries nous ont manqué, Weasley !

Presque tous les élèves sans exception ricanèrent avec joie tandis qu'ils se remettaient à déjeuner tranquillement en commentant ce qui venait de se passer. Même Ginny et Liliane se moquèrent ouvertement de lui, ravies toutes les deux de voir que l'air de suffisance qu'arborait plus tôt Ron avait finalement disparu. On le reprendra à deux fois désormais au volant d'une voiture, et surtout, on ne risquait plus de le revoir fanfaronner avant longtemps.

- Si jamais il fait la moindre bêtise, il rentre immédiatement chez lui… intéressant… ça ne vous donne pas envie de mettre à profit nos talents pour qu'il parvienne à ce résultat ?

- Plus tard, Blaise. Attendons d'abord de voir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer d'autre avant de penser à le renvoyer. Par rapport à l'an dernier, une arrivée en voiture volante est d'un tout autre registre. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui prendre d'imaginer une idiotie pareille ?

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, Mr Lestrange, intervint derrière lui le professeur Rogue de sa voix trainante. Restez éloigné des petites manigances de cet élève, et tout ira bien pour vous. Je ne souhaite pas voir la coupe des quatre maisons nous échapper parce que vous avez eu dans l'idée de jouer au détective avec Mr Weasley.

- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, j'ai déjà pu voir jusqu'où pouvait aller la folie de Ron, par conséquent je me tiendrai à carreau en sa présence, lui assura Harry en souriant d'un air mauvais en direction du concerné.

- Il serait fort regrettable que vous finissiez une nouvelle fois séquestré dans l'un des toilettes de l'école, quoique cette perspective pourrait au moins avoir comme point positif de voir les indésirables de cet établissement chassés définitivement de cette école. Bien maintenant, voici vos emplois du temps pour cette année. J'espère que vous mettrez tout en œuvre pour vous montrer tous et toutes aussi brillant que l'année dernière. Cela faisait bien longtemps que des premiers années de Serpentard n'avaient pas obtenu un tel niveau dans leur examen, du moins… Presque tous.

Son regard passa quelques instants sur Crabbe et Goyle qui se recroquevillèrent sur leurs chaises face à cela. Rogue les fixa intensément comme si il espérait pouvoir les rendre plus intelligents d'un simple regard, avant de leur tendre à chacun un exemplaire de leur nouvel emploi du temps.

- Je tenais à vous délivrer un dernier conseil avant de partir : Pour ce qui est des cours délivré par le professeur Lockhart, vous vous rendrez rapidement compte que ce ne sont rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps. Le professeur Quirrell avait au moins un minimum de bon sens durant ses leçons, j'en viendrais même à souhaiter son retour. Je vous conseille par conséquent de poursuivre votre apprentissage dans cette matière en vous documentant par le biais de la bibliothèque et des nombreux livres qu'elle renferme, si vous ne souhaitez pas à la fin de l'année avoir un niveau dramatiquement bas en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Sur ces mots, Rogue s'éloigna en direction d'un autre groupe de Serpentard, les pans de sa robe virevoltant autour de lui dans sa désormais célèbre démarche de chauve-souris.

- Il n'a pas tort, déclara finalement Théodore en parcourant des yeux son emploi du temps. J'ai rapidement jeté un œil sur les manuels de Lockhart. Hé bien je peux vous dire que mis à part des élucubrations sans fondement et des récits complètement tirés par les cheveux, nous n'apprenons strictement rien dedans. Tout ce que l'on peut tirer de ces torchons est une biographie complète du « merveilleux et talentueux » Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Que j'ai hâte d'y assister, ajouta ironiquement Drago en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé. Je croyais que les leçons de Binns étaient les seuls où l'on pouvait dormir, mais finalement nous en aurons d'autres j'ai l'impression.

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione qui comme toujours n'appréciait pas que l'on prenne ses études avec autant de zèle. Harry, poussé par la curiosité, regarda son emploi du temps pour découvrir à quel moment il assisterait aux cours de Lockhart, mais ce qu'il vit le fit déchanter rapidement.

- Merlin, à croire que Dumbledore aime nous torturer, soupira t-il par dépit. Double cours d'étude des Moldus le lundi matin, puis double cours avec notre cher nouveau professeur. Quelle matinée de rêve…

- Au moins nous avons potion avec les Gryffondors l'après-midi, lança distraitement Daphné en regardant également sa fiche. Nous pourrons voir à l'œuvre Longdubat et Weasley, puis terminer la journée en beauté avec une heure d'histoire sur la guerre des Gobelins avec ce cher Binns.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours se mit finalement à sonner, interrompant les derniers élèves encore affamés dans leur petit déjeuner. Un soupir de résignation général fut poussé par toute l'école avant que le raclement des chaises ne lui succède. Les vacances étaient bel et bien terminées. Le petit groupe de Serpentard de deuxième année suivit le reste des élèves vers la sortie en discutant déjà de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire durant cette matinée. L'étude des Moldus n'était déjà pas une matière où ils participaient, alors si en plus de cela on ajoutait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… C'était dans un sens une matinée de perdue.

- Tu as des nouvelles pour ton Balrog, Henry ? chuchota Daphné pour ne pas que les autres découvrent ce petit secret.

- Apparemment d'après les lettres que nous envoient les gobelins de Grigotts, notre petite bête serait une véritable furie et aurait déjà essayé d'en tuer quelques-uns. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils sont très compétents dans l'élaboration et la création d'armures magiques, autrement ils ne feraient pas long feu bien longtemps. Papa a trouvé leurs lettres très amusantes, bien qu'il regrette que notre Balrog ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout dans son massacre… Oh salut Elladora !

Sa cousine, qui passait tranquillement à côté de lui tandis qu'elle se rendait à son premier cours, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le saluer rapidement d'un geste sec de la tête et s'éloigner en direction des cachots.

- Pas très loquace, ta cousine, ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'un ton moqueur Blaise juste derrière lui.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais que Drago comme cousin ? le questionna Hermione avec curiosité.

- Et moi je croyais que tu avais étudié toute ma généalogie dans ton bouquin sur les grandes familles de la magie ? répliqua Harry. Elladora est une cousine éloignée. C'est la fille ainée d'Evan Rosier, fils d'Acturus Rosier qui est le frère de ma grand-mère.

Plongé dans son explication, il prit malgré tout le temps de saluer les nombreuses personnes l'appelant sur son chemin, en majorité des Serpentards dont il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion la veille de prendre des nouvelles. Ses exploits concernant aussi bien ses connaissances intellectuelles ayant rapporté de nombreux points à leur maison que les nombreuses blagues en tout genre qu'il avait commis contre les Gryffondors lui permettaient à présent de jouir d'une excellente popularité, et pas seulement au sein de sa maison. La plupart suivaient simplement le mouvement et pourraient à la première occasion le critiquer voir le maudire dans quelques mois pour une simple broutille. Il était en quelque sorte devenu un effet de mode au sein des étudiants, mais comme toute mode qui se respectait, il finirait par devenir inintéressant pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

« Toujours bien choisir ses collaborateurs » lui rappelait souvent son père, bien que sa phrase se situait plutôt dans ce qui concernait les affaires financières de la famille. « Mieux vaut s'entourer de personnes dont tu as entièrement confiance que de gens pouvant se détourner de toi dès qu'ils sentiront le vent tourner. »

Au moins, il n'y avait aucun risque concernant sa bande d'amis. Jamais une grosse dispute n'était venue entacher leur amitié, aucune querelle, aucune jalousie. Parfois il avait l'impression que c'était un peu trop parfait entre eux, et qu'un beau jour, la tempête succèderait au calme. Ce serait tout de même malvenu qu'il y ait des tensions entre deux ou plusieurs personnes de leur groupe puisqu'ils seraient amenés plus tard à travailler ensemble pour leur seigneur : Leur travail d'équipe s'en trouverait fortement handicapé, et chacun deviendrait une proie facile pour le camp ennemi. Peut être était-ce pour ça que chacun faisait de son mieux pour éviter tout débordement dans leur relation ? À les voir tous chahuter joyeusement tout en montant les escaliers pour arriver dans la classe d'étude des Moldus, il serait difficile d'imaginer que ces jeunes gens puissent un jour se quereller. De toute manière, il était déjà difficile de voir en eux des jeunes adolescents ayant déjà commis au moins un meurtre dans leur courte vie. Leur carapace était décidemment bien bâtie, et même une intrusion par légilimencie devenait impossible. Il n'y avait bien qu'Hermione qui était pour l'instant la plus faible de la bande mais à force d'entrainement, ses barrières d'occlumancie deviendront satisfaisantes avec le soutien de ses « amis ». C'est justement en pensant à leurs prochaines leçons qu'Harry constata qu'ils étaient tous arrivés devant la porte de la classe d'étude des moldus. Contrairement à l'année dernière, le cours n'était plus en commun avec les Gryffondors mais les Poufsouffles. Dommage dans un sens car les lions avaient au moins le mérite d'être d'excellents adversaires, transformant ce cours ennuyeux en une sympathique bataille de boulettes de papier et de propos injurieux à l'encontre du camp ennemi. Les blaireaux eux étaient des mollassons aux yeux d'Harry, soit trop timides pour aligner une phrase complète soit travailleurs au point de ne s'intéresser qu'au cours dans son intégralité en oubliant tout le reste. Les poufsouffles attendaient déjà devant la porte d'entrée, chacun plongé dans un livre ou discutant à voix basse sur une certaine Eloïse Midgen et ses problèmes d'acné. Mais en voyant apparaitre les Serpentards, tous se turent et les regardèrent s'approcher avec une légère pointe de crainte dans les yeux. Même avec des efforts, les vieux mythes perduraient, et vu la manière dont Ernie Mcmillan et Steven Cornfoot les observaient, tous les deux s'attendaient à se faire attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais leur délire passager fut stoppé net par la deuxième sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Comme par enchantement, la porte d'entrée de la classe s'ouvrit d'elle-même, invitant silencieusement les élèves à entrer et prendre place. Les Poufsouffles qui pourtant étaient là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux restèrent plantés à côté de la porte et leur proposèrent silencieusement d'entrer les premiers.

« Cette maison rassemble vraiment les types les plus coincés et peureux qui existent » songea Harry en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la classe.

La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Toujours les mêmes appareils électroniques aux noms compliqués, toujours ces mêmes schémas sur la fabrication de tel ou tel objet lui étant totalement inconnu, toujours ces mêmes manuels sur l'évolution de la société moldue et ses prouesses technologiques… Rien de bien passionnant. Le professeur Potter était comme à son habitude assise derrière son bureau et les regardait pénétrer dans sa classe d'un air soucieux, les dévisageant l'un après l'autre comme si elle cherchait quelque chose à leur reprocher. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent. En vérité, Lily espérait de cette façon découvrir le moindre détail pouvant lui permettre de déterminer si l'un de ces enfants pouvait être son fils disparu, aussi bien garçon que fille. Sait-on jamais ? Peut être que la personne l'ayant adopté avait été jusqu'à lui faire changer de sexe… Mais aucun élève n'avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ni les yeux verts, et rares étaient ceux portant des lunettes. Aucun ne lui ressemblait de près ou de loin, ni même à James. Soit Harry n'était pas là, soit l'illusion était parfaite. Ses étudiants de deuxième année risquaient de subir une très longue année en sa compagnie. Elle était bien décidée à découvrir si l'un d'entre eux avait une identité cachée, et cela se fera sans doute par le biais de questions indiscrètes. Mais pour l'heure, il était temps de faire cours à ses élèves, même si les Serpentards ne se montreront probablement pas réceptifs à sa leçon du jour.

- Bonjour à tous ! lança t-elle pour se donner du courage. Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir, le cours va bientôt démarrer. Je dois tout d'abord vous dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise par les résultats de certains à vos examens de l'an passé, bien que pour d'autres, je dois admettre avoir été très déçue. Que vous ne preniez pas aux sérieux mes cours, je veux bien l'accepter, mais je vous rappelle que les notes de vos examens sont inscrites dans votre dossier scolaire, et que de mauvaises notes peuvent vous fermer de nombreuses portes pour votre carrière professionnelle…

- Ce que je ferai à la fin de ma scolarité ne concerne nullement les moldus, intervint Harry en esquissant un rictus méprisant à son professeur. Connaitre les us et coutumes de ces êtres ne me sera d'aucune utilité pour gérer au mieux les affaires de ma famille.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez, Mr Lestrange, le coupa Lily. Et j'aimerais également que vous leviez la main pour parler dans cette classe. Mon mari travaillait avec des sociétés moldues et investissait de grosses sommes d'argent dans certaines d'entre elles. Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler les bénéfices que nous avons obtenus grâce à cela, mais il s'avère que l'argent amassé a été bien plus conséquent que celui rapporté par les entreprises magiques dans lesquelles nous investissions également.

- Sauf qu'à la différence de votre défunt mari moi je ne suis pas un traitre à mon sang, répliqua t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau et préfèrerai encore mourir plutôt que de m'associer un jour avec cette vermine.

Un silence pesant fit suite à ses paroles, alors que les opinions divergeaient. Si les Serpentards hormis Hermione approuvaient totalement ses dires, les Poufsouffles eux regardèrent Harry d'un air à la fois choqué et furieux. Il faut dire qu'ils comptaient parmi eux un né-moldu en la personne de Justin Finch-Fletchey et plusieurs autres apparentés à des défenseurs des moldus. Lily elle fixa Harry quelques instants sans rien dire avant de soupirer de lassitude et se détourner de lui.

- 10 points de moins pour Serpentard, Mr Lestrange. Continuez à tenir des propos aussi insultants dans ma classe et je vous donnerai en prime une retenue. Je vois au moins que vous n'avez pas perdu vos habitudes…

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit ensuite apparaitre plusieurs phrases sur le tableau derrière son bureau que chacun put lire à sa guise.

- L'année dernière, nous avons vu ensemble tout ce qui avait attrait aux énergies inventés par les moldus, qu'elles soient naturelles ou non, polluantes ou renouvelables, inépuisables ou en quantités limitées qui ont permis à ces « êtres » comme le dit si bien Mr Lestrange de développer leur société pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et ce, depuis l'antiquité. Nous avons également vu l'évolution de cette société à travers les siècles et les différences que cela implique entre certains pays. Cette année comme vous pourrez le voir, nous étudierons en grande partie les différences existant entre la société moldue et magique, que ce soit d'un point de vue culturel, technologique, ou même au niveau des mentalités de chacun. Votre camarade ici présent illustre d'ailleurs très bien l'opinion de certains sorciers vis-à-vis de ces individus, mais il serait judicieux de connaitre également celles des personnes disons plus… ouvertes d'esprit.

Son regard discret envers les Serpentards ne passa pas inaperçu pour eux, et tous se contentèrent de lui sourire narquoisement en réponse. Hermione elle se penchait déjà en avant comme pour vouloir montrer à son professeur qu'elle souhaitait donner son opinion personnelle sur le pourquoi, certains sorciers avaient une opinion négative de l'autre partie de la population terrestre. Vivre près d'un an en compagnie d'étudiants xénophobes à l'encontre des moldus avait au moins eu comme avantage d'en savoir un peu plus sur les raisons les poussant à un tel comportement. Mais comme pour anticiper le probable conflit pouvant ressortir du discours de son élève, Lily fit mine de ne pas remarquer son envie visible d'être interrogée là dessus et poursuivit tranquillement sa diatribe sur le programme scolaire de cette année.

- J'ai proposé au professeur Dumbledore un voyage scolaire au cœur même du monde moldu dans le cadre de ce programme, reprit-elle sous les regards devenus horrifiés de certains amis d'Harry, Drago en tête. Pour l'instant ceci est à l'étude du directeur, mais en cas d'accord de sa part, nous pourrions organiser une petite excursion dans certains quartiers de Londres ainsi que des musées afin de vous faire découvrir par vous-même toutes les différences entre les mondes magique et moldu. Vous avez des questions ?

- Ce voyage s'il se fait sera-t-il obligatoire ? lui demanda aussitôt Pansy.

- Je pense que oui, lui répondit t-elle en réprimant le sourire amusé qu'elle contenait malgré les visages de ses Serpentards. Une petite participation financière sera d'ailleurs demandée à vos parents pour payer l'entrée des musées que nous pourrions aller voir.

- Et si nos parents ne veulent pas payer ? s'enquit Drago en imaginant la tête que feraient Lucius et Narcissa si ils apprenaient une chose pareille.

- Hé bien, je pense qu'aider Rusard dans le nettoyage du château pendant que le reste de la classe sera à Londres pourrait être une éventualité pour vous occuper pendant notre absence.

Passer une journée dans le Londres moldu ou passer une journée en compagnie du Cracmol aigri servant de concierge de Poudlard ? Le choix était cornélien. Il fallait admettre que sur ce coup là, Lily avait un coup d'avance sur eux et que les choix qui s'offraient à eux n'avaient rien de réjouissant. C'était à celui qui était le moins pire. Leur professeur elle, savoura cette petite victoire sur eux en prenant un ton très joyeux qui ne lui était pas coutumier, contrastant par ailleurs avec son humeur depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.

- Maintenant que je vous ai parlé de tout ce qui se passerait dans cette matière durant notre année scolaire, nous pouvons commencer le cours…

Le reste du temps se passa dans l'ensemble calmement, du moins hormis le fait que les Serpentards comme à leur habitude n'écoutaient pas et vaquaient à leurs occupations pendant que les Poufsouffles, intimidés par les regards que leur lançaient Harry et ses amis quand Lily les questionnait, se taisaient la plupart du temps et n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Etre travailleur et loyal ne faisait pas tout.

« Merlin, autant faire cours à une classe vide » songea piteusement leur professeur en constatant le calme angoissant de la salle.

Tout en poursuivant tant bien que mal sa leçon, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser continuellement à son fils ainé, peut être présent dans la pièce. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour essayer de soutirer quelques informations sur chacun d'eux sans passer pour une fouine. Ses élèves se questionneraient de toute manière sur son soudain intérêt pour eux, voir s'en plaindraient. Il fallait la jouer fine et rusée, un peu comme… Un Serpentard. Et son cours l'y aiderait certainement.

- Saviez-vous que jusqu'au XIXème siècle, les femmes accouchaient essentiellement chez elles ? Cette pratique est encore très répandue dans le monde magique notamment dans les familles dites conservatrices. Mais les moldus eux ont depuis passé ce cap et mettent au monde leurs bébés dans des hôpitaux. L'accoucheuse et la sage-femme de l'époque ont depuis longtemps laissé place à des personnes bien plus qualifiées dans ce domaine, et le taux de mortalité a considérablement diminué depuis lors.

- Quelle joie, ironisa Drago en roulant les yeux.

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire un petit test pour déterminer le retard qu'a prit la société magique sur l'autre, proposa Lily sans tenir compte de la remarque de son élève. Levez la main ceux qui sont nés chez eux, à domicile ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, notamment tous les Serpentards sauf Hermione ainsi que certains Poufsouffles, bien qu'à l'occasion avec hésitation. Il était après tout normal que certains ne le sachent pas. Ce n'était de toute façon pas un sujet de conversation très approprié dans la vie de tous les jours. Malheureusement pour elle, sa petite question indiscrète n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et Harry fut l'un des premiers à lever la main, convaincu depuis longtemps par ses parents de la façon dont il était venu au monde. La difficulté pour Lily résidait de toute manière dans le fait qu'Harry n'avait qu'un peu plus d'un an lors de son enlèvement, et n'avait par conséquent aucun souvenir de sa vie précédente, même refoulé. Ses autres petites questions sur le passé de ses élèves n'eurent pas le résultat escompté, et à la fin du cours, elle se trouvait dans un brouillard encore plus épais qu'auparavant, même si elle en savait déjà un peu plus sur ses élèves. Peut être aura-t-elle un meilleur résultat lors de son prochain cours en compagnie des Gryffondors et Serdaigles. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des deux heures d'étude en compagnie de Lily se fit entendre, et sans attendre son signal, Harry et les autres rangèrent leurs affaires bruyamment dans le but non dissimulé de perturber les dernières secondes de cours. Leur professeur s'avoua vaincu et permit aux poufsouffles de faire de même d'un bref signe de tête. Néanmoins avant de laisser les laisser filer, elle leur donna de nouveaux devoirs à compléter en sachant pertinemment qu'un certain élève ne les fera même pas. L'espoir faisait vivre parait-il, mais pour ce qui était d'Harry, mieux valait attendre un miracle. D'ailleurs, l'envie de savoir la raison du pourquoi il ne travaillait pas dans son cours la tiraillait, bien qu'elle en ait tout de même une petite idée : la haine des moldus. Mais mieux valait en avoir le cœur net. Peut être un évènement particulier faisait qu'il les détestait ? Aussi prit-elle les devant et décida d'en avoir le cœur net :

- Mr Lestrange ? Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants ? l'appela t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus amicale que d'ordinaire.

Intrigué mais surtout suspicieux, Harry lança un regard à son cousin, comme pour lui demander silencieusement si il n'y avait aucun risque. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner en lui promettant de lui garder une place pour le cours de Lockhart. Harry attendit qu'il sorte pour pousser un soupir de résignation avant de s'avancer vers le pupitre de son professeur. Son cousin ne lui était décidemment jamais d'un grand secours pour ce genre de dilemme. Son professeur elle, ne le quittait pas des yeux et attendit qu'il se présente devant son bureau pour ouvrir finalement la bouche.

- J'aimerais discuter avec vous quelques secondes à propos de votre comportement en cours…

- Si ce n'est que pour ça, alors il n'y a rien à dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de comportement si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, déclara t-il sombrement.

- Je me doute que j'assisterai un jour à un renouveau chez vous concernant mes cours, mais j'aimerais connaître la raison de ce refus évident de travailler dans cette classe ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu assister à ce cours, et encore moins même m'y intéresser. L'étude des Moldus m'a été imposée sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire là dessus ! Ces immondices me laissent complètement indifférent de leur sort, et en apprendre davantage sur eux est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite dans mon existence !

- Mais vos parents ne disent rien sur vos notes calamiteuses dans cette matière ? lui demanda Lily en essayant d'imaginer la réaction de Bellatrix et Rodolphus face à ses résultats.

Comme pour confirmer son intuition, Harry éclata ouvertement de rire à cette question. L'espace d'un instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ce garçon rire, et exprimer une émotion le rendant plus… humain.

- Ma mère ? Me hurler dessus pour avoir eu une mauvaise note à votre cours ? C'est justement elle qui m'a demandé de ne pas travailler dans votre matière ! Merlin, je pensais que vous l'auriez deviné, à moins que vous soyez doté d'un sens de l'humour !

- Vos parents vous demandent de ne pas suivre mes cours ? répéta Lily en omettant sa dernière remarque. Mais… C'est insensé !

- Pas pour eux, trancha Harry d'un ton catégorique. De toute manière même sans leur accord, je n'aurais rien fait dans votre cours.

Cet élève était décidemment irrécupérable, se disait-elle en regardant en silence Harry. Quel dommage, il avait selon elle le potentiel pour devenir un excellent élève. Le lavage de cerveau fait dès la naissance avait fait pas mal de dégât chez lui. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle fit signe d'un geste fatigué de la main à Harry de sortir en lui sommant au passage de rendre pour une fois un devoir convenable pour le prochain cours. Elle n'eut droit comme réponse qu'à un énième sourire narquois de sa part avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir. La récréation de la pause était déjà bien entamée, et Harry trouva logique de se rendre directement à la salle de cours de son nouveau professeur. Par chance, celui avait décidé de garder la même que Quirrell : il ne risquait par conséquent pas de se perdre et d'arriver en retard. Dévalant les deux étages le séparant, il croisa sur son passage la fille de Lily Potter en compagnie apparemment de la dernière Weasley en date discutant apparemment du cours de sortilèges qu'elles venaient d'avoir toutes les deux. Les entendre discuter joyeusement sur leur noyau magique qu'elles avaient appris à voir grâce à Flitwick arracha un sourire nostalgique à Harry. Oui, ce cours avait été passionnant quand il en avait fait l'expérience… à six ans. Son niveau scolaire était décidemment bien au-delà de ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un élève de première année de Poudlard. Les deux jeunes filles arrêtèrent néanmoins leur discussion lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent tous les trois au beau milieu d'un escalier, et se dévisagèrent d'un air indifférent pour l'un, anxieux pour les deux autres.

« Par Morgane, je ne suis pas un monstre ! » s'insurgea intérieurement Harry en voyant leurs airs intimidés.

L'opinion de ces deux filles l'indifférerait normalement, mais ressentir sur son passage à quelques reprises ces regards craintifs avait le don de l'agacer au bout d'un certain temps. Les rumeurs sur ses parents avaient décidemment de beaux jours devant elles, et lui-même en subissait les répercussions. À croire que les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il les attaque au détour d'un couloir. L'envie était bien là, mais il savait se contrôler.

- Si cela peut te rassurer Potter, je ne mords pas, bien que le regard que tu affiches actuellement ait tendance à m'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Tu pourras demander au frère de ton amie ce qui arrive lorsque l'on me met en rogne.

- Est-ce une menace ? l'interrogea Liliane en se retournant.

- Un simple conseil, dit-il simplement sans lui faire face. Il me serait très désagréable de devoir un jour abimer ce joli minois.

N'attendant pas d'autre réponse de sa part, Harry poursuivit sa route à destination de son prochain cours, au moment même où la cloche annonçant la fin de la pause et le début de la deuxième moitié de matinée. Accélérant légèrement le pas sans pour autant se montrer hâtif dans sa démarche, il finit par arriver juste à temps pour son cours. Le couloir devant la classe était encore peuplé d'élèves, mais ses camarades étaient apparemment déjà entrés dans la classe. Lockhart avait-il au moins le sens de la ponctualité et du respect des horaires ? Ce n'était surement pas l'image qu'il laissait transparaitre en tout cas. Malgré tout, avoir de sa part une retenue était bien la dernière chose que souhaitait Harry pour sa première journée de cours, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il pénétra à son tour dans la salle de classe… avant de stopper net sa marche vers la place libre laissé par Drago pour contempler avec horreur la nouvelle décoration de la salle. L'ancienne salle de cours du professeur Quirrell avait subit de sacrés changements de la part de Lockhart. La pièce qui autrefois possédait d'innombrables gousses d'ails suspendues au plafond et quelques illustrations de sortilèges fixées sur les murs ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un temple à la gloire de leur nouveau professeur. Lockhart avait en effet accroché partout dans la salle des portraits de lui clignant de l'œil à chaque fois qu'un élève en observait un, des articles de journaux le mentionnant ou même quelques publicités dont il était l'égérie, notamment de nombreuses marques de shampoing. Pas un endroit ne laissait voir la peinture du mur. Tout était absolument comblé. Les élèves étaient déjà tous présents et observaient eux aussi la nouvelle décoration de la pièce d'un œil intrigué voir sceptique. Au moins Quirrell faisait l'effort de donner l'impression d'être un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; Son remplaçant lui semblait vouloir plus impressionner ses élèves en affichant aux yeux de tous sa renommée et ses soit disant exploits.

- Alors, que te voulait le professeur Potter ? lui demanda Drago une fois qu'il se soit assis à côté de lui.

- Savoir pourquoi je ne participais pas à ses cours, lui répondit-il vaguement en sortant ses affaires. Je croyais que c'était évident pour elle, mais apparemment non.

- En même temps, il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner. Te voir avoir des mauvaises notes dans une matière et être le meilleur dans toutes les autres a de quoi en interroger plus d'un sur tes réelles motivations.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire de faire un effort dans son cours ? l'interrogea durement Harry en le fusillant du regard. Dois-je te rappeler que même tes parents t'interdisent d'y participer ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! répliqua Drago. Je dis simplement que c'est tellement évident que tu ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit dans son cours que tôt ou tard, ce ne sera pas elle qui te convoquera mais Dumbledore. Et puis je respecte à la lettre les recommandations de mes parents, même si il faut l'avouer, je suis ravi de pouvoir te battre dans au moins une matière !

Harry aurait bien voulu lui répondre que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, mais la porte en haut de l'escalier du fond de la salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas du tonnerre, laissant quelques instants plus tard apparaitre leur professeur. Pour l'occasion, Lockhart s'était habillé d'une robe de sorcier extrêmement voyante d'un rose bonbon qui provoqua chez les garçons une moue de dégout non dissimulée. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait dans l'idée de se vêtir de la sorte, à moins d'être particulièrement maso ou d'avoir une part de féminité très développée. Leur professeur les observa de son perchoir quelques instants, souriant de toutes ses dents à ses nouveaux élèves, avant de descendre l'escalier d'un pas impérial en saluant ses représentations d'un geste de la main chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de l'une d'elles.

- ça c'est moi, dit-il stupidement en pointant du doigt une photo de lui sur un balai. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, Troisième classe, membre de la Ligue Honoraire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Je n'ai après tout pas vaincu le spectre de la mort simplement en lui souriant !

Sa petite phrase qu'il voulait rigolote n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté. Tout juste eut-il droit à quelques sourires forcés. Harry lui doutait de plus en plus du professionnalisme de ce professeur. Ce clown, battre le spectre de la mort ? Même les mangemorts n'osaient pas s'attaquer à cette créature dangereuse…

- Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien !

- Très bien pour ton porte monnaie oui, marmonna sombrement Harry en déclenchant quelques ricanements du côté des Serpentards.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous, ajouta t-il en voyant les mines dépitées de ses élèves. Simplement, j'aimerais savoir si vous les avez correctement lu et ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua d'un coup de baguette magique les questionnaires, bien que la plupart des élèves reçurent leurs feuilles en pleine figure.

- Vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à ces questions. Allez-y !

Le fait que Lockhart démarre son premier cours par un test écrit le fit légèrement remonter dans l'estime d'Harry. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne jette un œil sur les questions qui avaient toutes pour sujet non pas la matière qu'il enseignait mais… lui-même.

- « Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart… Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart… » Est-il sérieux ? marmonna t-il à l'encontre de son cousin.

- Je crois oui, soupira t-il en parcourant des yeux les dizaines de question des parchemins. J'en viendrais presque à regretter Quirrell…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore d'engager un abruti pareil, mais si son but est de faire chuter la moyenne de classe en remplaçant un clown par un autre, je crois qu'il parviendra à atteindre son but.

De rage, Harry trempa sa plume dans son encrier avant de commencer à inscrire sur son parchemin les réponses aux questions données. Du moins… ses réponses personnelles.

- L'ambition de Gilderoy Lockhart : Retrouver un jour son cerveau et partir vivre dans le coin le plus reculé de la Terre pour le bien de l'humanité.

Ses amis assis devant lui gloussèrent sans retenue à son commentaire, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à leur professeur qui se détourna du portrait qu'il était en train d'admirer pour les regarder curieusement.

- Auriez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'amusant dans mes questions, Mr… ?

- Lestrange, l'informa Harry. Et non, en vérité, nous avons simplement été pris d'un soudain rhume de « connerinite professoral aigu ».

- Lestrange… marmonna pour lui-même Gilderoy sans faire attention à la dernière remarque d'Harry à son encontre. Oh ! Ne seriez vous pas apparenté à la charmante Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- C'est ma mère, soupira Harry en se demandant pendant encore combien de temps les gens allaient lui demander son lien de parenté avec elle.

- Ah cette chère Bella ! Une rose parmi les ronces ! La plus belle et délicate fleur qu'il m'ait été donné d'approcher pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard ! Quelle dommage que nous ayons dû mettre un terme à notre relation en sixième année à cause de ce fichu contrat de mariage, nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main, inséparables !

- Sauf qu'une main est pourvue de cinq doigts, lui rappela Blaise en faisant aussitôt rire ses camarades, y compris les Gryffondors avec qui ils partageaient ce cours.

Harry lui était trop choqué pour participer à l'éclat de rire général. Cet imbécile de prof osait insinuer que sa mère et lui avait été en couple pendant leur scolarité !? Son père et Bellatrix sortaient déjà ensemble dès leur première année ! Qu'il mente sur ses faits d'armes était une chose, mais qu'il salisse le nom de sa mère en était une autre bien plus grave. La ligne rouge était plus que franchie désormais, et les sanctions allaient pleuvoir. Mais pour une fois, il laissera le monopole à sa chère mère qui se fera sans doute une joie de faire passer l'envie à ce professeur de mentir à nouveau sur son compte.

- Je me demande comment vous avez pu être en couple avec elle alors qu'elle était promise à mon père depuis sa naissance, et par conséquent, que vous n'ayez pas été atteint par le maléfice de repousse-soupirant mis en place sur elle ?

Ce sort placés sur les filles liées par un contrat de mariage avait généralement tendance à repousser tous les hommes ayant une attitude déplacée et des pensées malhonnêtes vis-à-vis d'elles. Lockhart si il s'avèrait vraiment qu'il ait tenté quoi que ce soit sur Bellatrix aurait dû se souvenir de la terrible douleur ressenti à ce moment là. Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'il était aussi idiot et maladroit ; Le sort lui avait peut être grillé le cerveau, comme l'imagina Harry.

- Hé bien… Surement grâce à mes talents innés en matière de magie ! lança Gilderoy en s'enfonçant encore davantage aux yeux de ses élèves.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, laissant un professeur toujours aussi joyeux qu'au départ comme si son mensonge ne dérangeait pas, et un élève furibond qui se contrôlait tant bien que mal pour ne pas lancer un sortilège à son Lockhart. Au terme du temps imparti, Gilderoy ramassa les questionnaires et les analysa l'un après l'autre en demandant aux élèves de s'occuper en attendant qu'il ait terminé sa correction. N'importe quel professeur sain d'esprit saurait pertinemment que laisser une classe entière faire ce qu'elle voulait était hautement risqué, mais Lockhart ne fit même pas attention aux conversations ayant lieu à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Personne ne faisait de toute façon attention à lui, et il n'aurait même pas été là que la situation aurait été la même. Harry et les autres en vinrent presque à l'oublier, quand une heure plus tard, un grand éclat de rire sortit de la bouche de son professeur.

- Par Merlin ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelques comiques dans cette classe ! Mr Lestrange, votre copie est véritablement un pur chef d'œuvre d'humour ! Je ne crois pas avoir lu quelque chose d'aussi drôle que depuis cet article de Rita Skeeter critiquant mes talents de sorcier !

Ce professeur avait décidemment le don de retourner à son avantage n'importe quelle situation, et là où Harry avait voulu se montrer virulent envers lui, Gilderoy considérait ses réponses comme des commentaires sensés l'amuser. Le fils de Bellatrix, ayant hérité de son caractère colérique, tenait déjà prête sa baguette sous son bureau en laissant sortir de celle-ci des étincelles rouges. Il ne tiendra jamais toute une année avec un homme pareil…

- Ma plus grande peur ? « Me rendre compte au beau milieu d'un diner mondain que je n'ai pas assez mis de lotions capillaires dans mes cheveux » ! Mon rêve ? « Devenir président d'une association pour personne à intelligence limitée dont je serai la mascotte » ! Merlin, continuez dans cette voie Mr Lestrange, et je peux vous assurer que vous serez en tête sur la liste des personnes devant recevoir mon dernier livre en avant première : « Rencontre fortuite avec les gobelins » !

- Merveilleux, nous manquons justement de papier hygiénique au manoir. J'ai hâte d'essuyer mon derrière avec des illustrations de gobelins, grommela Harry en s'affaissant sur son siège, déjà fatigué de son professeur.

Sa remarque fit à nouveau éclater de rire les Serpentards et même les Gryffondors à l'exception bien évidemment de Ron, mais pas seulement. Gilderoy avec également entendu sa petite phrase assassine, mais loin d'être choqué par le sort funeste réservé à son livre, il se joignit aux autres dans leur hilarité. Ce professeur était décidemment trop étrange pour Harry. Le coup de grâce lui fut porté lorsque Gilderoy décida de lui attribuer dix points pour Serpentard pour ses réponses « d'une exquise drôlerie ».

- Dans un tout autre registre, je constate que Miss Granger a parfaitement répondu à toutes les questions posées ! Qui est Miss Hermione Granger ?

Hermione leva timidement sa main tout en devenant aussi écarlate de peau que les cheveux de Ron.

- Excellent ! Excellent Miss Granger ! Dix points supplémentaires pour Serpentard ! Et maintenant, au travail…

Son ton était soudainement devenu sérieux, et après avoir farfouillé derrière son bureau, il posa sur celui-ci une cage à hibou recouverte d'un tissu.

- Il est de mon devoir de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les créatures les plus vils et répugnantes qui existent sur cette planète ! Vous aurez peut être la plus belle peur de votre vie, bien que je sois là pour assurer votre défense ! Néanmoins, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir ne pas faire de bruit et de rester calme, cela pourrait énerver les créatures que je m'apprête à vous montrer !

L'atmosphère était devenue palpable dans la pièce, et tout le monde se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu amener Lockhart pour son premier cours ? Une créature dangereuse ? Le fait qu'il ait réussi lui-même à la capturer faisait perdre toute crédibilité à la chose cachée sous ce drap. Il ne fallait de toute évidence pas être un sorcier très futé pour parvenir à la capturer si même Gilderoy y était parvenu. Malgré tout la bêtise de ce professeur pouvait certainement aller jusqu'à relâcher dans la salle une bête dangereuse pour ses élèves. La légère appréhension de certains élèves se dissipa finalement lorsque leur professeur découvrit la cage pour révéler…

- Des lutins de Cornouailles ! s'exclama Seamus au beau milieu des éclats de rire. Ils ne sont même pas dangereux !

Pour une fois, Harry devait admettre que la remarque du Gryffondor était juste. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à contenir ses ricanements. Il n'y avait bien qu'Hermione pour s'offusquer du comportement de ses camarades de classe qui se moquaient ouvertement de leur nouveau professeur.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr ! l'avertit Gilderoy d'un ton grandiloquent. Ce sont des petites bestioles diaboliques !

D'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, les petits lutins bleutés aux têtes pointues poussaient des petits couinements aigus en tapant sur les barreaux de leur cage tout en faisant toutes sortes de grimaces à l'encontre des élèves assis au premier rang.

- Maintenant voyons voir ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire avec eux lorsque je les aurai…

Las de tout ce cirque, Harry coupa brutalement Lockhart dans sa phrase en claquant violemment son livre sur son pupitre, s'attirant au passage les regards intrigués de ses camarades de classe. Mais peu lui importait. Ce cours était du début à la fin une grande farce, et il n'était pas venu ici pour assister à l'incompétence flagrante de son nouveau professeur.

- Bon j'en ai marre, lança t-il en rangeant ses affaires. Je suis venu ici pour apprendre à me défendre contre des créatures dangereuses et connaitre des sortilèges pouvant me servir à me protéger, pas pour voir un professeur incapable d'assurer son premier cours.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Mr Lestrange ? lui demanda Lockhart d'un ton beaucoup moins amical qu'auparavant.

- Je veux dire par là que vous ne respectez pas l'une des règles élémentaires d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous souhaitez de toute évidence lâcher dans une salle de classe pleine d'étudiants des créatures qui seules, ne sont pas une menace, mais à plusieurs, peuvent devenir très dangereuses, et ce sans enseigner à vos élèves le moyen de s'en prémunir. La sécurité des élèves qui sont à votre charge est la chose la plus importante que vous devez suivre, ce que vous ne faites pas de toute évidence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez…

- Saviez vous que ces lutins peuvent soulever jusqu'à cinquante fois leur poids ? reprit-il sans se préoccuper du silence qu'il venait d'installer dans la classe. Qu'arriverait-il si l'un d'entre eux décidait soudainement de prendre un élève et de le balancer par la fenêtre sachant en plus de ça que vous avez omis de les fermer, ajouta t-il en pointant tour à tour les vitres ouvertes. Mon père entendra parler de ça, croyez-moi. En attendant, je demanderai au professeur Rogue l'autorisation de ne plus me rendre à vos cours et la possibilité d'avoir un professeur privé qui saura lui m'enseigner quelque chose d'utile. Sur ce, à bientôt professeur Lockhart.

D'un pas décidé, Harry sortit sans un regard derrière lui. Toute la classe était trop choquée pour prononcer le moindre mot, et les élèves aussi bien de Gryffondor que de Serpentard restèrent là à regarder tour à tour la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle Harry avait disparu et leur professeur dont le teint avait brusquement blanchi. Première journée de cours et déjà première tension entre un élève et son professeur. C'était du jamais vu, ou presque si l'on exceptait Rogue et son talent pour se mettre à dos ses élèves dès le premier cours. Puis comme un signal, Drago fit la même chose que son cousin en déclarant au passage que son père qui était l'un des gouverneurs de l'école entendrait également parler de la sécurité menacée des étudiants dans ce cours. Le reste de la bande suivit ses traces, et bientôt, la classe fut vidée de la moitié de son effectif.

- Professeur je… hé bien je suis désolé du comportement de mes camarades. Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Henry de faire ceci…, s'excusa docilement Hermione en rougissant de honte.

- Ils reviendront ! lança Lockhart d'un ton de nouveau gai. Quand ils auront compris qu'il n'y a pas mieux que moi pour assurer leur enseignement dans cette matière, ils me supplieront de les reprendre ! Maintenant ou en étais-je… ? Ah oui ! Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez vous débrouiller si je lâchais ces sympathiques créatures dans la classe !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et bientôt la classe se transforma en un véritable capharnaüm où les pages arrachées de livres et les encriers volaient dans les airs de même que les photos et portraits de Gilderoy. Les élèves prirent rapidement la poudre d'escampette et abandonnèrent leur professeur à son triste sort, avec l'aide honorable d'Hermione qui tenta tant bien que mal de remettre elle-même tous les petits lutins dans leur cage. Lockhart lui était trop occupé à tirer de toutes ses forces sur les portraits que s'amusaient à lui tendre les créatures juste au dessus de lui pour les récupérer. Peine perdue. Harry avait vu juste concernant leur force, et la meilleure preuve fut sans doute quand le bureau de Lockhart fut jeté sans plus de cérémonie par l'une des fenêtres.

- Je crois que j'aurais finalement dû partir avec Henry et les autres, soupira Hermione en lançant à la pelle des sortilèges sur les petites créatures volantes. Et dire que nous ne sommes que le lundi matin de la rentrée et que la journée n'est pas finie…

La journée n'était pas finie oui, et elle ne faisait même que commencer… Hermione était loin de s'imaginer que bien d'autres aventures l'attendaient aujourd'hui. L'année scolaire s'annonçait explosive, et cette première matinée n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait. Oh oui, un aperçu.

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre juste pour une demi-journée... J'ai fait fort sur ce coup là. Par rapport à ce chapitre :****  
****- l'idée de Lily pour la visite du Londres moldu est une idée que j'ai eue en toute fin d'écriture. Avec du recul, je trouverai ça vraiment amusant de connaitre la réaction de nos chers serpentards dans ce monde qui leur est inconnu, mais si ça ne vous plait pas, dites le moi : cela m'évitera de me lancer dans quelque chose qui ne vous intéressera pas.****  
****- Lockhart est et restera un crétin durant toute la deuxième année. De toute façon ça ne change pas grand chose par rapport à son comportement dépeint par Rowling. Il devrait par contre se montrer... collant vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne (vous devinez sans doute qui ^^). Bellatrix répondra bien évidemment à Gilderoy concernant son mensonge. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, sa réaction sera explosive.****  
****- J'alternerai de temps à autre les chapitres centrés sur Harry et sur Liliane. La petit Gryffondor commencera à avoir son importance dans la fiction.******

**Maintenant pour la petite chose à laquelle j'aimerais avoir vos avis :****  
****- Par rapport au fait qu'Harry est en âge d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, vous préféreriez qu'il devienne Attrapeur ou poursuiveur ? Honnêtement vu qu'il n'a plus le même physique que James (il est un peu plus athlétique et grand que son père d'origine au même âge), j'hésite... Un attrapeur est réputé pour être plutôt petit et mince, ce qu'il n'est pas. Mais bon, c'est vous qui voyez (je choisirai à la majorité).****  
**

**J'ai déjà choisi qui serait le professeur privé d'Harry à ce propos : au départ j'avais pensé à un Voldemort déguisé, mais ça aurait été vraiment trop compliqué à faire.**

******Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut ! Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à décerner à ce chapitre le titre du plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent ! Il m'aura donné bien des difficultés le bougre, surtout la fin. Merci une nouvelle fois à vous d'être toujours plus nombreux pour lire cette fiction, c'est vraiment très sympa de votre part !****  
****Sinon ce chapitre sera comme je l'ai annoncé très long et composé exclusivement de détails sans grande importance pour le déroulement de ma fiction. Cependant certains passages auront une incidence pour plus tard.****  
****Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est de vous souhaiter encore une fois une bonne lecture !****ps : pour une fois, j'ai pu le corriger avant de le poster, même si je pense avoir quand même oublié quelques fautes ^^.**

Comme Hermione l'avait imaginé, le reste de la journée se passa dans un climat assez déconcertant. Personne n'aurait imaginé que la rentrée des classes se déroulerait de la sorte, d'abord par l'arrivée inattendu de Ron en voiture volante, puis la beuglante qu'il avait reçu le lendemain matin et enfin le coup d'éclat d'Harry en cours de défense contre les forces du mal dont l'histoire avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Cela devait faire bien longtemps que Poudlard n'avait pas connu une nouvelle année aussi mouvementée.

Selon les propres dires du professeur McGonagall, la dernière fois devait être du temps du célèbre James Potter et de ses acolytes, lorsque cette petite bande avait eu dans l'idée d'ensorceler tous les uniformes des Serpentards pour qu'ils adoptent des couleurs beaucoup plus vives que les habituelles robes scolaires de couleur noire. Un véritable arc en ciel de couleur avait vu le jour cette année là et aux yeux du professeur Flitwick qui se rappelait également de cette journée, le sortilège d'enchantement employé par les Gryffondors avaient été l'un des plus brillants qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais là où Potter avait simplement voulu se moquer gentiment de ses camarades de la maison des serpents, Harry lui avait été bien plus loin en dénigrant ouvertement le professionnalisme de l'un de ses professeurs.

La plupart des élèves pensèrent que ses propos étaient légèrement insultants vis-à-vis de Lockhart : Après tout, Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais embauché s'il n'était vraiment pas apte pour cette tâche. Les fans de Gilderoy, notamment les filles, décrétèrent qu'Harry devait en vérité être jaloux de lui et de sa renommée, et que ses paroles n'étaient simplement dues qu'à une rancœur envers « le courageux et séduisant » professeur Lockhart. Ceux qui étaient cependant en classe avec lui savaient bien que tout ceci était faux, et qu'en vérité, les propos d'Harry étaient finalement justes.

Harry lui se fichait éperdument des commentaires désagréables que certains élèves lancèrent sur son passage l'après-midi même et les ignora même royalement. Tout juste lançait-il aux responsables des regards lourds de menaces faisant taire la plupart d'entre eux. Daphné elle se chargeait de réduire au silence le reste en envoyant à la pelle des sortilèges : Personne n'insultait SON Henry, surtout si elle se trouvait dans les parages.

« Laisse tomber Daphné. Quand la vérité éclatera au grand jour, ils se sentiront particulièrement stupides, surtout le jour des examens. »

Déjà en fin de journée, les commentaires envers lui se firent beaucoup plus rares, non seulement grâce à la fiancée d'Harry qui n'avait pas cessé de maudire ses condisciples toute la journée en gagnant par la même occasion une soirée de retenue, mais également grâce aux lutins de Cornouailles qui avaient échappé à Hermione et qui se baladaient tranquillement dans le château en répandant sur leur chemin un bazar pas possible. Même Peeves n'était pas aussi ingérable, bien qu'il accompagnait bien volontiers les lutins dans leurs bêtises. Le pauvre Rusard passa toute sa journée à essayer en vain de chasser la colonie de lutins semant la zizanie sur son chemin, à réparer les objets détruits et à nettoyer les couloirs et les murs imbibés d'encre et d'autres substances écœurantes, la plupart provenant de la réserve personnelle d'ingrédients de Rogue. Autant dire que le cours de potion auquel assistèrent Harry et les autres ce jour là fut pour le moins orageux. La perte de certains de ses ingrédients rares avait mis leur professeur de potion dans un état colérique rarement vu chez lui.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez me concocter un filtre apaisant du nom d'essence du repos eternel ! Faites attention à ne pas avoir la main lourde sur le dosage des plumes de Jobarbille, autrement vous obtiendrez une potion si puissante qu'elle fera dormir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie celui qui la boit ! Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'elle tombe par inadvertance dans le gobelet de l'un de vos professeurs, vous n'auriez plus l'occasion de voir des créatures se balader dans l'enceinte de notre château !

Comme pour le narguer, l'un des lutins s'invita tranquillement dans la salle de cours en poussant des bruits ressemblant fortement à des pets. Déjà d'une humeur massacrante, Rogue ne fit pas dans la dentelle et immobilisa le lutin en question d'un simple « Petrificus Totalus » avant de jeter sans plus de cérémonie la créature dans un chaudron bouillonnant où elle mourut sans même pouvoir pousser des cris de douleur. Les filles de Gryffondor et Hermione furent scandalisées par son geste, mais tout ce qui importait à Severus fut qu'à présent, la potion dans laquelle il avait jeté cette créature était désormais fichue.

- Vous avez une heure, Et pas une minute de plus ! Vous trouverez toutes les indications nécessaires dans votre livre page 37 ! Ceux ne parvenant pas à avoir une potion convenable à la fin du temps imparti devront pour le prochain cours me faire une dissertation de quatre feuilles de parchemin minimum sur la façon dont ils ont raté leur potion, une explication détaillée de chaque ingrédient à mélanger et des gestes à accomplir ainsi que l'immense honneur d'avoir leur première mauvaise note de l'année. Commencez !

- Rogue n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur, chuchota sarcastiquement Blaise en préparant avec Théodore son nécessaire à potion. Je serais curieux de savoir comment il réagirait si l'un de ses élèves provoquait un incident durant son cours…

- Pourquoi tu ne tiendrais pas la chimère par sa queue et te lancerais dans ce pari risqué ?

- Oh, tu me tentes Drago ! Mais laissons plutôt nos amis les lionceaux se faire une nouvelle fois rabaisser par notre directeur de maison…

Et ils ne furent pas déçus du résultat. La mauvaise humeur de Rogue le poussait à inventer de nouvelles critiques à l'encontre des Gryffondors, même si certaines n'étaient pas en rapport avec le cours. Ainsi, Seamus fut en outre sermonné pour sa chemise en dehors du pantalon tandis que Dean fut longuement moqué pour ses racines d'absinthe coupées en lamelles trop larges. Mais la palme revint certainement à Ron qui pour une raison qui échappait au reste de la classe avait eu dans l'idée de lancer un sortilège incendiaire sur le feu déjà bien vif de son chaudron. Les flammes grandirent subitement en manquant d'incendier toute la classe si Rogue n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de l'éteindre rapidement avec sa baguette magique. Vu l'air que tira Ron à ce moment là, lui-même ne devait pas comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire, et dans une pâle tentative pour amadouer son professeur, il baissa timidement les yeux et n'osa pas le regarder en face à face. Bien mal lui en prit, Rogue n'était du genre à prendre pitié de ses élèves.

- Une voiture volée, un mur de château détruit, plusieurs articles de loi et du règlement de l'école bafoués, une beuglante pour bien commencer votre journée et maintenant un début d'incendie dans mon cours. Qu'avez-vous à la place de votre cerveau, Weasley ? Vos capacités mentales sont-elles uniquement exploitées pour inventer continuellement des bêtises pour vous mettre en avant ou êtes-vous à ce point irrécupérable ?

- M-mais professeur, c'est ma baguette qui…

- Silence ! le coupa brusquement son professeur. Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation d'utiliser votre langue si je ne m'abuse ! Pour une fois dans votre vie Weasley, taisez-vous !

Pour la première fois depuis le tout début de leur scolarité, Neville fut exceptionnellement oublié par Rogue qui ne lui adressa rien pouvant le mettre mal à l'aise, pas même un regard noir. Trop occupé à vilipender Ron, leur professeur ne s'intéressa pas aux autres Gryffondors qui purent tous finirent en temps et en heure leur potion, même si pour la plupart, la couleur qui devait être d'un jaune pâle était loin de l'atteindre. Même Neville avait réussi à la terminer, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Ron lui fut surchargé de travail par Rogue et eut en prime une semaine de retenue où il récurerait après chaque repas les chaudrons de son cachot et ferait le tri dans les bocaux de limaces en séparant les mortes des vivantes.

- Vous verrez Weasley : cette activité sera sans aucun doute la plus intelligente que vous ayez faite jusqu'à présent dans ce château. Peut être même qu'elle vous permettra de réveiller la partie de votre cerveau qui sommeille depuis si longtemps, le railla t-il ouvertement en faisant ricaner au passage les Serpentards.

C'est à la fin du cours qu'Harry se décida à parler à son responsable de maison de sa volonté d'avoir un professeur privé chargé de lui enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal et de surtout ne plus avoir sur le dos le professeur Lockhart que tous les deux ne pouvaient déjà plus supporter en seulement une journée. Bien évidemment, Rogue accepta presque immédiatement sa proposition bien qu'ils durent se mettre d'accord sur la personne qui pourrait se charger de ces cours, et surtout si cette même personne était prête à faire cela gratuitement : Harry avait beau être riche, il était plutôt réticent à demander à ses parents de payer de leur argent pour ce que certains pourraient considérer comme un simple caprice.

Quant à Dumbledore qu'il espérait pouvoir voir le soir même en compagnie de son responsable, il y avait peu d'espoir qu'il daigne mettre la main à la poche pour payer un salaire à ce professeur particulier, encore moins en se servant les finances de l'école. Même les gouverneurs ne lui seraient d'aucune aide, bien que son oncle Lucius puisse une nouvelle fois faire preuve de persuasion vis-à-vis d'eux pour les faire agir en sa faveur. Mais à trop vouloir menacer les gens, cela peut leur retomber dessus, et mieux valait ne pas s'abaisser à ce niveau là.

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour vous de faire le tour des étudiants afin de voir qui d'autre serait prêt à suivre les mêmes cours que vous Mr Lestrange, l'informa Rogue d'un air pensif. Plus vous serez nombreux à vouloir vous passer de Lockhart, et plus votre poids sur cette décision sera important.

- Dois-je également faire le tour des autres deuxième année ? Même de Gryffondor ?

- Il n'en sera pas nécessaire, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer. Peut être qu'au final les élèves des autres maisons en se rendant compte que les cours de Gilderoy ne sont qu'une farce se joindront à vous. Je vais de mon côté informer immédiatement le directeur de votre volonté d'avoir un tuteur privé et prévoir avec lui une réunion ce soir même entre vous et lui pour décider de tout ceci.

Harry acquiesça poliment et souhaita une bonne journée à son professeur avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Son cours de métamorphose était déjà bien commencé maintenant, et Mcgonagall ne sera surement pas très joyeuse à l'idée de le voir arriver avec plusieurs minutes de retard. Mais la voix de Rogue lui intimant l'ordre d'attendre le fit stopper dans sa marche.

- Prenez ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit bout de papier. C'est un mot d'excuse pour votre professeur où j'explique que vous m'avez apporté votre aide pour ranger les ingrédients et les chaudrons.

- Oh heu… Merci professeur.

- Cependant sachez que je ne ferai pas cela tous les jours. Vous auriez pu me demander ceci durant le diner pour ne pas perturber vos horaires de cours. Quant au directeur, il faut savoir que depuis qu'il est à la tête de cette école, jamais encore il n'a autorisé un élève à avoir un tuteur pour ses cours. Alors réfléchissez déjà à ce que vous pourrez lui donner comme argument pour faire pencher la balance en votre faveur, le prévint-il d'un ton ferme. Maintenant sortez.

Ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, Harry disparut rapidement de la classe pour son dernier cours de la journée. Comme il s'y était attendu, le professeur McGonagall ne fut pas particulièrement ravie de le voir arriver plus de dix minutes après le début du cours, mais ne put rien dire quand Harry lui montra le billet de retard écrit rapidement par son professeur de potion. Tout juste se fit-il légèrement sermonner pour sa capacité à rendre service aux gens alors qu'il n'est nullement temps pour cela. Par miracle toutefois, elle ne lui ôta pas le moindre point, pour son plus grand plaisir.

La leçon porta bien évidemment sur la métamorphose d'un animal en un objet, et ce jour-là, ce furent des petites souris blanches qu'ils durent transformer en balle de golf, un sport qui leur était étranger mais qui apparemment faisait fureur auprès des riches familles moldues. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensèrent, la tâche fut très difficile : Malgré les longues explications de leur professeur sur les multiples couches composant la balle de golf, la matière dont elle était constituée et les mouvements de baguette à faire très rapidement tout en prononçant les formules demandées, reproduire une balle s'avéra être plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout s'il fallait ajouter à cela l'ajout des alvéoles présentes sur sa surface ainsi que les diverses couches de matériaux la constituant. Même les souris étaient en elles-mêmes un autre défi à relever : ces sales petites bestioles ne cessaient de courir sur leurs pupitres pour essayer d'échapper à leurs sortilèges.

« Immobilus ! » lança furieusement Harry sur son cobaye aux poils blancs. « Toi ma grande, tu vas finir dans pas longtemps dans l'estomac de mon serpent pour la peine ! »

Malgré ses menaces, et la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait, Harry dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour parvenir à un résultat convenable, et même à ce stade, il fut mécontent de ses capacités et du temps qu'il avait mis pour réussir ce test. Même les dix points que lui attribua Mcgonagall ne le calmèrent que légèrement. Selon leur professeur, ce test avait pour but de les entrainer à enchainer rapidement les mouvements de baguette et à les synchroniser avec les formules pour obtenir ce résultat. Autant dire qu'à la fin du cours, très peu d'élèves parvinrent à un résultat du même acabit que lui, même parmi ses amis. Voilà bien une chose qu'il faudrait demander au seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il le reverrait : leur apprendre la métamorphose a un niveau encore plus poussé. Au moins, ce cours lui avait permis de récolter une information intéressante : Ron avait apparemment brisé sa baguette durant sa rencontre entre sa voiture et le mur de Poudlard, du moins c'est ce que se chuchotèrent en gloussant deux Serdaigles dont il ignorait le nom. Le risque que son rival l'attaque dans les couloirs était de ce fait minime, et le temps que ses parents trouvent l'argent pour lui en acheter une nouvelle, Harry avait largement l'occasion de lui en faire baver.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui demanda avec étonnement Drago en l'observant.

- Weasley n'a plus de baguette, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je pourrais lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait l'année dernière sans risquer des représailles de sa part.

- Toi alors, soupira Hermione juste derrière eux. Je me demande parfois lequel de vous est le plus mature quand on voit la façon que vous avez de sans arrêt vous chercher des poux.

- Chercher des poux ? répéta Drago d'un air déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Granger ? Jamais Henry n'irait mettre ses mains dans la tignasse de la belette !

- C'est une expression moldue, l'informa t-elle en roulant des yeux. Ça veut dire chercher continuellement la bagarre avec l'autre.

Sans en expliquer davantage, elle les dépassa tous les deux et se dirigea dans la direction opposée à leur salle commune sans les informer de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Je préfère nos expressions, déclara le cousin d'Harry d'un ton narquois. Des poux ? Non mais tu te rends compte ! « Narguer le dragon qui se repait » à tellement plus de classe !

Les trois heures suivantes furent terriblement longues, Drago ayant choisi cette opportunité de temps libre pour polémiquer longuement sur les moldus et leur incapacité à trouver des expressions cohérentes et des proverbes plus impressionnants que ceux qu'ils avaient actuellement. Personne n'osa lui répondre qu'un proverbe n'avait pas pour but d'impressionner les gens mais de délivrer simplement un message en employant une figure de style plus élaborée, bien que ses longs monologues perturbèrent leur concentration tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous dans leurs devoirs ou dans le cas de Harry de penser à l'imminente entrevue avec son directeur d'école, entrevue qui arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La rencontre entre Dumbledore et lui eut finalement lieu peu après le repas du soir, une fois les élèves dans leur salle commune respective et les professeurs dans leurs quartiers privés. Rogue était venu le chercher dès que les desserts avaient disparu des tables et que le professeur Mcgonagall invitait tous les élèves encore présents à quitter la pièce. Dumbledore ne s'était étonnamment pas montré de tout le repas, mais personne ne s'en souciait : Il n'était après tout pas rare que leur directeur préfère manger dans son bureau. Certaines personnes furent cependant étonnées de voir le professeur de potion s'adresser à un élève de la sorte et crurent l'espace d'un instant qu'Harry allait être sévèrement puni par son directeur de maison pour son excès de colère du matin, mais il n'en fut rien. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient Harry de très près savaient ce qui allait se dérouler à présent. Il ne leur fut pas difficile de sortir de la grande salle pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur : Rogue avait l'étrange capacité de déplacer les foules autour de lui pour se frayer un passage sans aucun problème, et Harry mit cela sur la peur qu'il causait sur les étudiants.

L'accès vers les appartements de Dumbledore lui était totalement inconnu, et de ce fait, il profita du chemin crée par son professeur pour le suivre telle son ombre pour éviter de le perdre. Il n'eut cependant pas à marcher longtemps car tous les deux se postèrent devant la seule gargouille présente dans le hall d'entrée, une gigantesque sculpture de plusieurs mètres de haut à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

- Goutte de citron, déclara soudainement son professeur en observant d'un air ennuyé la statue devant lui.

Presque aussitôt, la gargouille se mit en mouvement et tournoya sur elle, permettant l'accès à l'escalier de marbre en colimaçon qu'elle cachait.

- Ne me dites pas que Dumbledore utilise des noms de sucreries pour ses mots de passe, professeur ? lui demanda Harry d'un ton désabusé.

- J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de me questionner sur les idées saugrenues de votre directeur, lui répondit-il simplement. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus, Rogue ouvrit la voie et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, Harry sur les talons. Leur progression semblait interminable, et le plus jeune des deux se demandait s'il n'avait pas gravi une bonne centaine de marches avant de stopper net devant une porte sur laquelle un heurtoir en or massif permettait d'annoncer son arrivée. Sans se faire prier, Rogue l'utilisa pour signaler à Dumbledore sa présence ainsi que celle d'Harry. La voix du vieil homme leur répondit aussitôt et quelques secondes plus tard, tous les deux entrèrent dans son bureau. Harry, qui n'y était jamais venu jusqu'alors, examina en détail le moindre coin de la pièce, s'attardant sur les instruments de métal posés sur plusieurs tables et émettant d'étranges bruits sonores désagréables pour les oreilles ainsi que sur les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de l'école pour qui il avait plus ou moins de respect : la décadence de Poudlard avait réellement commencé depuis l'arrivée du directeur actuel.

- Ah Henry, mon garçon, j'ai crû comprendre de la part de votre professeur et directeur de maison que vous souhaitiez me parler d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

- Oui professeur, mais avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de m'appeler « mon garçon » et de vous montrer aussi familier avec moi. Nous ne sommes pas d'une quelconque manière liés l'un à l'autre ni par le sang ni par nos relations.

La plupart des portraits regardèrent d'un air scandalisé le jeune garçon venant d'apparaitre sous leurs yeux et remettant déjà à sa place son directeur. Celui-ci ne pipa le moindre mot et hocha brièvement de la tête pour lui certifier avoir compris le message et l'inviter à s'asseoir devant lui. L'atmosphère dans le bureau était bien malgré eux pesante, et le directeur et son élève se regardaient en chien de faïence continuellement tandis que Rogue, qui avait pris place derrière le fauteuil de son élève, attendait patiemment que l'un deux prenne la parole en souhaitant intérieurement que cette réunion se finisse au plus vite. Seule une personne semblait particulièrement heureuse de la situation et avait délaissé son éternel mine renfrogné pour un sourire carnassier…

- Voici donc l'un de mes descendants ! lança presque joyeusement Phineas en examinant depuis son cadre Harry. Hm, je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu par ce que je vois. Excellent maintien, silhouette élancée et un certain charisme imposant le respect…

- ça ira comme ça, Phineas, le coupa Dumbledore alors que son prédécesseur commençait déjà à énumérer les qualités visibles d'Harry.

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Monsieur Black, déclara respectueusement son descendant en inclinant légèrement la tête sans se soucier de l'air légèrement agacé de son directeur. J'ai toujours souhaité un jour voir de mes propres yeux l'homme qui fut le meilleur directeur de Poudlard, et discuter avec lui sur des sujets sur lesquels je suis persuadé que nous pourrions nous entendre…

Décerner le titre de meilleur directeur de Poudlard était peut être exagéré quand on savait qu'il était à l'inverse considéré comme le pire du fait de ses idées très négatives sur les nés-moldus dont il avait interdit l'accès à Poudlard durant de nombreuses années. Il ne fallut que le ministère de l'époque pour le forcer à faire machine arrière dans sa décision.

- Je serai honoré de pouvoir enfin converser avec des gens méritant mon attention si l'occasion se présentait, affirma Phineas. Malheureusement le seul tableau disponible pour se faire se trouve dans l'ancienne maison de Walburga que possède à présent son bon à rien de fils…

- Pardonnez-moi de mettre fin à ces retrouvailles touchantes, mais je crois que Mr Lestrange était venu pour une tout autre raison, les interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Mais voulez-vous une sucrerie mon jeune ami ?

Soit le directeur faisait exprès d'appeler ainsi Harry alors qu'il lui avait cependant déclaré qu'il ne l'autorisait pas, soit Dumbledore était atteint d'Alzheimer. La première idée lui parut la plus juste, connaissant le vieillard sénile qu'il n'appréciait guère et dont les récits de ses frasques lui avaient vrillé les tympans depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lorgnant sur le saladier de bonbons que lui tendait son interlocuteur, Harry haussa simplement un sourcil devant son insistance à vouloir lui en offrir un. Les petites boules jaunes devaient certainement cacher un quelconque secret, et à son avis, il n'était pas impossible qu'elles contiennent du Veritaserum.

- Non merci. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de ne jamais manger de sucreries après les repas.

- C'est comme vous voudrez, Mr Lestrange. Bien maintenant passons à la raison de votre visite en cette soirée. Le professeur Rogue m'a déclaré aujourd'hui que vous souhaitiez avoir un tuteur chargé de votre enseignement dans la défense contre les forces du mal ? J'aimerais tout d'abord connaitre les raisons vous poussant à une telle démarche…

Harry obtempéra et lui raconta en détail le cours ayant eu lieu le matin-même avec Lockhart et le manque flagrant de discernement qu'avait son professeur face au possible danger de ses leçons. Rien ne fut oublié, pas même ses impressions sur Gilderoy et son opinion sur l'attitude de son professeur dans sa globalité. Dumbledore se révéla être très attentif à son discours, ne l'interrompant qu'à quelques reprises pour lui demander de répéter une phrase ou lui demander son avis sur la façon dont telle ou telle situation aurait dû se dérouler, même si à la longue, ses interventions devinrent de plus en plus énervantes.

- Donc, vous voudriez que je vous autorise à avoir un tuteur personnel chargé de votre formation dans la défense contre les forces du mal ? lui demanda t-il poliment en nettoyant nonchalamment le verre de ses lunettes une fois qu'il eut terminé de conter les évènements ayant eu lieu aujourd'hui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer pour la énième fois. Le directeur était-il donc sourd ? Ou sénile ? Ou peut être les deux à la fois ? Il ne cessait de répéter tel un perroquet toutes ses phrases comme si il voulait être certain d'avoir bien compris les propos de son élève. C'était comme parler à son reflet, entamer une discussion avec quelqu'un dont on savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mènerait nulle part. Mais Harry était bien décidé à faire valoir son ressentiment vis-à-vis de Lockhart et sa volonté de vouloir avoir le meilleur enseignement possible. Et Gilderoy n'était certainement pas qualifié pour cela.

- C'est exact, répondit-il en essayant de contenir la colère qu'il éprouvait pour le directeur face à lui. Je refuse de passer une autre heure supplémentaire en compagnie du clown que vous avez engagé.

- Mesurez vos paroles Henry, le rappela à l'ordre gentiment Dumbledore. Je ne pense que tenir ce genre de propos contre l'un de ses enseignants soit nécessaire.

- Je n'ai pas voulu me montrer insultant, Mr le directeur, s'excusa t-il d'un ton placide. Simplement, mes parents m'ont toujours dit de dire la vérité, et pour moi la vérité est que vous avez engagé un incapable pour superviser cette matière. Je doute qu'il existe dans le programme scolaire une matière où les compétences requises sont d'être incompétent pour évaluer la dangerosité de ce que l'on enseigne et mettre en danger la vie de ses élèves.

Dumbledore ne pouvait bien malgré lui qu'approuver les propos de son jeune élève. Personne n'avait osé postuler pour ce poste, sauf Gilderoy pour une raison qui lui échappait d'ailleurs, et à moins de supprimer cette matière du programme scolaire, il était contraint d'accepter sa proposition de candidature, même si il savait pertinemment que toutes ses aventures avec certaines créatures magiques dont il se targuait de les avoir vaincu n'étaient que des foutaises. Son intuition lui soufflait que ce genre de problèmes risquait de voir de plus en plus fréquemment le jour. Merlin, Que lui avait-il donc pris d'engager un idiot pareil ?

- Vous savez qu'il me faut des preuves pour approuver votre demande, l'informa Dumbledore en joignant ses mains sur le bureau.

- Allons bon, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui dans le château, à moins d'avoir été pris de somnambulisme toutes les fois ou je vous ai vu vous promener dans votre école. Et je pense vous en avoir suffisamment donné lors de mon petit discours. Par ailleurs, je souhaiterais vous rappeler que selon l'article 14 du règlement de l'école, tout élève jugeant que les compétences de son professeur dans une matière sont insuffisantes pour garantir pleinement son apprentissage de la magie est en droit de demander l'autorisation d'avoir un tuteur privé pour lui assurer des cours particuliers, et qu'en cas de refus du directeur actuel de Poudlard, le dit élève est également en droit de faire appel directement au département de l'éducation nationale magique du ministère pour appuyer sa demande et envoyer au passage un représentant pour évaluer lui-même l'aptitude ou non du professeur mis en cause. Je ne pense pas que voir le ministère de la magie s'immiscer dans vos affaires vous plairait, professeur Dumbledore, termina t-il en lui souriant narquoisement.

Rogue ne put lui-même s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger rictus devant la mine livide du directeur. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais son élève avait mis à terre Dumbledore, et cela de main de maitre ; Pas avec un sortilège ou même avec son physique, non. Seulement avec les mots et avec l'arme favorite du directeur : le règlement de l'école. Le vieil homme devait sans doute être choqué de constater que l'un de ses élèves avait appris par cœur cette corvée dont bien des élèves se passaient et s'en servait pour atteindre ses propres objectifs. Lui qui croyait que les élèves ne perdaient pas leur temps à apprendre ça, il en était complètement sonné. Si d'autres élèves avaient vent de cet article, il était prêt à parier tout son salaire du mois de septembre que d'autres professeurs risqueraient de pâtir de cette découverte, Trelawney et Brûlopot en tête. Et puis, avoir dans les pattes des représentants du ministère qui évalueraient le niveau de chacun de ses professeurs pour déterminer si oui ou non les enseignants dont il avait la charge étaient compétents ou non le mettrait également dans une pénible situation : Il en fallait déjà peu pour que les parents se plaignent eux-mêmes des cours soporifiques du professeur Binns du temps où ils étaient eux aussi à Poudlard, alors mieux valait ne pas penser à ce que ressentaient leurs enfants.

- Je suis prêt à accepter votre demande, Mr Lestrange, acquiesça mollement Dumbledore en prenant nerveusement un de ses sorbets au citron dans le saladier prévu à cet effet. Cependant vous devez me donner les noms des personnes que vous souhaiteriez prendre pour assurer votre formation dans la matière souhaitée. Je peux également mettre un véto à votre choix si je le juge non recevable.

- Je n'en espérais pas tant, déclara malicieusement Harry. Mais juste avant de vous donner les noms des personnes que je juge les plus qualifiées pour remplir ce poste, je tenais également à vous donner ceci.

Fouillant machinalement dans la poche de son pantalon, Harry en ressortit quelques instants plus tard une feuille pliée qu'il tendit à son directeur. Curieux, celui-ci s'en saisit aussitôt et se mit à la lire. Néanmoins, la note était très brève et ne mentionnait que les noms des étudiants accompagnés de la signature de chacun d'entre eux souhaitant également assister à ces cours et par la même occasion s'acquitter à l'avenir des cours du professeur Lockhart.

- Je vois…, marmonna t-il. Tous vos camarades de maison ont donc décidé de vous rejoindre dans votre volonté de changement. Ces signatures sont authentiques au moins ?

- Vous croyez sincèrement que je perdrais mon temps à imiter les signatures de mes amis pour vous faire croire qu'ils pensent la même chose que moi ? Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons immédiatement aller les voir et vous prouver ma bonne foi.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mr Lestrange.

- J'espère bien, car je ne supporte pas que l'on mette ma parole en doute.

Le ton ne pouvait pas être plus froid et peu amical, mais Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas. Par contre, beaucoup d'anciens directeurs et directrices, écoutant depuis leurs tableaux la conversation se déroulant plus bas, furent pour le moins choqués par le manque de respect évident de l'élève pour son directeur. Il n'y avait bien que Phineas Nigellus Black pour apprécier cet échange verbal et se montrer très fier de son descendant.

- Si je peux me permettre Mr le directeur, il serait peut être temps que je fasse venir la personne recommandée par Mr Lestrange, intervint Rogue de son habituel ton froid.

- Ah, vous êtes déjà au courant des candidats proposés, Severus ?

- Mon élève m'a proposé plusieurs noms bien que la plupart des candidats ont rapidement été écarté du fait de leurs emplois du temps. En vérité une seule personne a retenu notre attention et a rapidement accepté la proposition après que je lui en ai parlé directement depuis ma cheminée en fin d'après-midi. Il s'est d'ailleurs montré très réceptif à ma proposition et n'a pas mis très longtemps à l'accepter.

- Et qui est donc cette personne ? lui demanda Dumbledore en songeant déjà qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un mangemort étant donné les liens familiaux de l'élève assis devant lui. Il espérait simplement que ce ne soit pas Bellatrix ou toute autre personne aussi folle lorsqu'elle était prise dans le feu de l'action.

- Laissez-moi vous la présenter moi-même si cela ne vous ennuie pas, annonça le professeur de potion en se dirigeant vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

Prenant une légère poignée de poudre de cheminette, Rogue la lança aussitôt sur les braises encore fumantes qui prirent immédiatement l'habituelle couleur verte si caractéristique. Sans attendre, Rogue reprit une nouvelle poignée et la jeta sans plus de cérémonie sur les bûches de la cheminée en ne laissant au passage que sa tête entrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- Treizième bureau du département de la justice magique ! s'exclama t-il avant que sa tête ne disparaisse dans une explosion de flammes vertes.

Dumbledore et Harry attendirent tout les deux en silence que la tête du professeur Rogue revienne parmi eux en compagnie du professeur mystère. Le fait de voir un corps sans tête penché au dessus des bûches d'une cheminée ne sembla même pas les troubler. Tous les deux se contentèrent de s'épier du regard sans prononcer le moindre mot, comme deux rivaux sur le point de s'affronter dans un combat à mort.

- J'aime déjà ce jeune homme, marmonna de son côté Phineas en regardant son descendant. Tout le portrait de ses parents.

Cette remarque aurait certainement eu le don de faire dresser l'échine de tous les directeurs de Poudlard s'ils avaient été encore en vie. Rien que le sourire qu'affichait Harry à l'instant même leur certifia qu'il était effectivement comme ses parents : tout aussi mauvais et surement pas sain d'esprit. Un bruit semblable à un vent violent les interrompit dans leur contemplation, et à peine deux secondes plus tard, la tête du professeur Rogue avait finalement retrouvé son corps.

- Il arrive, déclara t-il simplement en se repostant près de la chaise dans laquelle se trouvait Harry.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour redire, de nouvelles flammes vertes apparurent dans l'âtre de la cheminée, laissant quelques secondes plus tard se dessiner la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille portant de riches vêtements en soie d'acromentula et des cheveux mi-longs noués en une simple queue de cheval.

- Mes excuses, j'avais encore de nombreux dossiers à traiter. Ces maudits mangemorts me donnent vraiment beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, et il a fallu en plus de ça que je parlemente longuement avec notre ministre pour utiliser sa cheminée étant donné que c'est la seule du ministère qui est reliée à la vôtre.

- Je ne vous blâme pas, lui répondit simplement Dumbledore en lui tendant déjà sa main pour le saluer. Je suis cependant étonné qu'avec tout le travail que vous avez, vous acceptiez de prendre en charge la formation de votre neveu, Rabastan.

Le parrain d'Harry se contenta de lui sourire légèrement en acceptant bien qu'à contre cœur la main du vieux directeur. Au passage, Rabastan ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d'Harry dans une pâle tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère tendue du bureau.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici n'est-ce pas, affirma Dumbledore en reprenant à nouveau un sorbet au citron. Henry a souhaité apparemment vous avoir comme professeur particulier afin de s'assurer de continuer à avoir d'excellentes notes en défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous mentirai en vous disant que je savais pertinemment que son choix allait se porter sur une personne de son entourage, et au vu de vos antécédents, je suis en droit de porter quelques réticences à vous donner ce poste et à vous laisser par conséquent vous promener librement au sein de château.

Le regard du directeur s'attarda quelques secondes sur le bras gauche de Rabastan, là où il était certain que la marque des ténèbres était tatouée. Certains portraits murmurèrent même à demi-mot le mot « mangemort », mais Rabastan fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et se contenta de sourire poliment à Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ni même ce que sont ces soit disant antécédents, mais croyez bien que je ne m'inquiète uniquement que du bien-être de mon neveu. Il est après tout le prochain seigneur Lestrange et se doit par conséquent d'avoir le meilleur enseignement possible, lui ainsi que ses amis si j'ai bien compris. Votre opinion sur moi-même par conséquent ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Albus. De toute façon, je ne viendrais ici qu'une à deux fois par semaine pour superviser ses leçons. Le reste du temps, vous ne me trouverez qu'à mon bureau au ministère de la magie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de néfaste pour l'école en si peu de temps.

- En admettant que j'accepte votre candidature pour ce poste, vous n'avez je pense aucune qualification dans ce domaine. Pourquoi devrais-je vous prendre ?

- Je pense que pour embaucher « un clown » comme l'a si justement décrit Severus lorsqu'il est venu me voir aujourd'hui, n'importe qui ayant un minimum de connaissances en ce domaine peut très bien être compétent en la matière. Vous pourrez également regarder par vous-même mes résultats lors de mes BUSES et ASPIC : mes notes parlent pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, lui assura le directeur. Malgré mon esprit toujours aussi vif, j'ai tendance à oublier ce genre de détail n'ayant pour moi que très peu d'importance.

Difficile de savoir si cette phrase était une pique lancée par Dumbledore contre Rabastan, mais le parrain d'Harry ne laissa rien transparaitre.

- Je pense que convoquer prochainement le conseil des gouverneurs de l'école pour valider ou non le poste de Mr Lestrange serait une bonne initiative si vous vous sentez incapable de prendre une décision par vous-même Albus, intervint Rogue de sa voix trainante. Plus vite ceci sera terminé, plus vite nous pourrons commencer à avoir des cours de qualité pour nos jeunes étudiants.

La possibilité de voir le conseil statuer sur cette décision n'était pas du gout de Dumbledore qui savait pertinemment que Lucius influencerait en sa faveur et donc en faveur de l'élève devant lui le reste des gouverneurs. D'un autre côté, s'il refusait la demande d'Harry, il risquait de voir arriver dans son école les membres du ministère venus vérifier le niveau de compétence de son employé. Quoiqu'il fasse, il était désormais pieds et poings liés. Henry Lestrange était décidemment un jeune homme très intelligent qui pensait à tout, du moment que cela tournait en sa faveur. Le parfait petit Serpentard en somme.

- Très bien, soupira t-il finalement en se redressant sur son siège. Je statuerai prochainement sur votre demande Henry, et vous donnerai à vous ainsi qu'à votre directeur de maison ma décision concernant votre souhait d'avoir un tuteur privé. Severus vous transmettra ma décision, Rabastan.

- J'espère que l'issue me sera favorable, lança t-il simplement en se relevant de son siège. Il me faut encore prévenir mon supérieur de cette activité qui s'ajoutera aux charges que je dois déjà remplir au ministère. Je souhaite simplement que vous ne mettrez pas longtemps avant de prendre une décision. Je saluerai de ta part tes parents Henry, ajouta t-il en lui faisant une brève accolade.

Après quelques recommandations d'usage à son encontre et un salut rapide en direction de Rogue, Rabastan réutilisa la cheminée pour se rendre à son bureau, laissant trois personnes derrière dans un nouveau silence tendu.

- Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, affirma Harry en se relevant à son tour. Bonne soirée professeur Dumbledore. Mr Black, je serai ravi de pouvoir vous revoir un autre jour et dans des circonstances que j'espère plus favorables.

- J'accepte avec grand plaisir votre invitation, jeune homme. Allez, et que par vos actes le nom des Black continuent à imposer le respect qui lui est dû.

Harry acquiesça poliment non sans sourire en entendant la petite devise utilisée par Phineas. Cette phrase était pleine de sous-entendue signifiant en outre de continuer la lutte contre le camp adverse du sien, et par conséquent contre Dumbledore. Apparemment son ancêtre n'appréciait pas non plus le vieil homme ayant pris sa place au sein de cette école. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il quitta le bureau, Rogue sur les talons pour le ramener sans risque à sa salle commune, tandis que le directeur lui ne cessait d'observer fixement la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Harry. Ce garçon en seulement un an avait réussi à bouleverser à plusieurs reprises son école et la tranquillité de sa vie.

- Je garderai un œil sur vous, Henry Lestrange, marmonna t-il en enfournant une fois de plus une sucrerie dans sa bouche.

- Gardez l'œil constamment ouvert dans ce cas, le railla moqueusement Phineas.

Malgré cet entretien, l'acceptation de Rabastan à ce poste prit du temps, beaucoup de temps. Dumbledore semblait bien décidé à faire durer l'attente pour une raison quelconque. Peut être le fait de laisser en liberté dans le château un homme dont il savait l'allégeance le poussait à reporter continuellement les réunions visant à valider ou non son entrée dans le corps professoral. Toujours est-il que ce temps d'attente eu au moins comme point positif de permettre à Harry et aux autres d'avoir un trou conséquent dans leur emploi du temps le lundi matin. Les professeurs s'étaient apparemment donnés le mot pour les surcharger de travail, et ces deux heures de temps libre furent appréciées de tous. Il n'y avait bien qu'Hermione qui continuait obstinément à assister aux cours de Lockhart, même si être la seule serpentard dans une classe remplie d'étudiants de Gryffondor n'était pas très réjouissant, et surtout dangereux.

« Elle l'a bien cherché » ricana Drago lorsque qu'Hermione dû aller à l'infirmerie le lundi de la deuxième semaine après avoir été touché par un maléfice de conjonctivite de la part de Seamus, et ce sous le nez de Lockhart qui n'avait rien vu de la scène.

Les commentaires sur le coup d'éclat d'Harry avaient également changé en seulement une semaine. Après avoir assisté à un cours de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tout le monde, même les groupies de Lockhart, durent admettre qu'il n'était en vérité pas qualifié pour ce poste. Bien des élèves lançaient dans les couloirs des commentaires comme « encore un cours comme celui là et je vais moi aussi péter un câble ! » ou « Vous croyez que le professeur privé de Lestrange pourrait également nous prendre ? ». À ce rythme là, Rabastan risquait de devenir le nouveau professeur en remplacement de Gilderoy.

La vie de Lockhart de toute manière risquait d'être sacrément compromise lorsque quelques jours après la rentrée, il reçut une beuglante durant le déjeuner pour le moins inattendue. Le message était bref, mais plein de sous entendu concernant le sort funeste qui allait s'abattre sur lui s'il persistait à répandre des rumeurs sans fondement dans le château. L'expéditeur s'était bien gardé de dévoiler son identité, mais la voix grave et hostile qui avait ouvertement menacé Lockhart ressemblait étrangement à celle de Rodolphus. Mieux valait que sa mère ne soit pas au courant de l'histoire racontée par cet imposteur, et Harry avait pris la peine d'en informer uniquement son père pour cela. Heureusement que ce ne fut pas elle qui répondit à la rumeur de Lockhart, non seulement pour la santé du bébé qu'elle portait, mais également pour la santé du professeur d'Harry : Son habileté dans les sorts lui permettait de pouvoir en placer un sur une beuglante et de le lancer à celui qui oserait l'ouvrir. Harry avait beaucoup rit en voyant le teint presque aussi pâle que la robe immaculée de Gilderoy qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir sur sa chaise.

« C-cela arrive ! » avait-il affirmé ce jour-là devant une assemblée silencieuse. « J-j'ai parfois qu-quelques m-menaces de ce genre ! »

Fred Weasley, qui n'en ratait jamais une pour amuser la galerie, avait pris son courage à deux mains, et lui avait lancé à ce moment là une petite remarque qui alimenta longtemps les conversations :

« Plus besoin que les aurors recherchent Quirrell ! Il est là, devant nous, avec une perruque blonde et une robe de mariée ! »

Sa phrase ne fut pas du gout du professeur Mcgonagall qui lui donna une semaine entière de retenue pour son propos injurieux envers lui, mais elle fut bien la seule à être furieuse. Tout le monde, y comprit les professeurs et à la surprise générale Rogue ricanèrent quand ils ne rirent pas ouvertement de Lockhart. Le pauvre en un rien de temps était devenu la risée de toute l'école. Puis soudainement, un éclair de lumière avait jailli du tas de cendre qu'était devenue la beuglante et frappa de plein fouet Lockhart. Son visage avait aussitôt été constellé de pustules et de croutes tandis que son corps avait pris des proportions impressionnantes qui déchirèrent sa robe à quelques endroits. Son physique de playboy était devenu complètement disgracieux et il lui fallut plus d'une semaine pour se remettre du choc. Il n'avait même pas osé ressortir de l'infirmerie avant d'être certain que toutes les verrues avaient disparu, y comprit celles présentes dans des endroits que l'on ne montrait pas en public. Son eternel sourire éclatant avait perdu de sa superbe, et les rares fois où il consentait à l'utiliser, ce fut lorsque Lily Potter se trouvait dans les parages. De là à penser qu'il tentait ouvertement de charmer sa collègue, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Finalement, ce fut durant le dernier mercredi du mois que les choses intéressantes commencèrent. Une petite note affichée dans la salle commune de Serpentard par Flint indiquait que les recrutements pour l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison auraient lieu le Weekend arrivant, et que tout le monde était convié sauf évidemment les première année.

- Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! s'exclama Drago en regardant le panneau d'affichage comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Je vais pouvoir enfin montrer à tous mon talent légendaire dans ce merveilleux sport !

- Si tu le dis, marmonna d'un ton neutre Harry que l'annonce n'enthousiasmait pas le moins du monde. Bonne chance dans ce cas. Je viendrai t'encourager dans les tribunes.

- Tu… Tu ne vas pas tenter d'intégrer l'équipe ? lui demanda son cousin, l'air étonné.

Harry ne répondit pas, haussant simplement ses épaules en guise de réponse bien qu'évasive. En vérité, le Quidditch n'était pas son sport de prédilection. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça de toute manière, à présent du moins. Comme tous les garçons du temps où il était encore très jeune, le Quidditch avait été pour lui un sport incroyable, fantastique et excitant, et il s'était parfois imaginé faire une carrière dans ce domaine. Mais plus maintenant. Voler sur un balai était vraiment merveilleux, mais uniquement pour se balader ou effectuer quelques acrobaties dans les airs. Mais attraper une balle et marquer des buts ne l'intéressaient guère, bien que lorsqu'il jouait à ce jeu avec Drago, c'était généralement le poste qu'il occupait. Son cousin préférait et de loin être celui qui devait attraper le vif d'or. Lui préférait lire et développer son arsenal de sortilèges.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons ? leur demanda Pansy en s'approchant d'eux.

- Drago vient de voir la petite annonce de Flint et il est impatient de pouvoir commencer les tests…

- Vraiment ? Oh je suis certaine que tu seras fabuleux !

- Je ne serai pas le seul. Henry va également y participer !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas !

- Et moi je te dis que tu vas le faire ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis au meilleur de mon niveau !

- Tu as peut être envie que je te tienne également la main pour monter sur ton balai ? répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Les deux cousins se défièrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux, sous l'air étonné de Pansy qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine tension entre eux. Les disputes étaient si rares dans leur groupe, et surtout entre Harry et Drago qui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de parler.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi Dray, lâcha finalement Harry en se détournant de lui. Nous reparlerons de ça si tu veux plus tard, pour l'instant je préfèrerai m'atteler à mes devoirs si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Mais réfléchis-y au moins ! lui lança dans son dos Drago. Tu pourrais être un très bon poursuiveur ! En plus tu as un excellent balai !

Son nimbus 1985 était effectivement un bon balai, mais depuis le temps, bien d'autres étaient sortis et le surpassaient largement. Son argument ne valait pas grand-chose au final, d'autant plus que Drago avait fait l'acquisition tout récemment d'un nimbus 2001. Son oncle Lucius lui avait lui-même proposé de lui en offrir un pour son entrée dans l'équipe, mais Harry avait poliment refusé son offre. Pour l'instant, l'équipe de Quidditch était le cadet de ses soucis, et se chercher une place libre dans la salle commune pour commencer son devoir de sortilèges lui semblait plus important.

Par chance, même si il trouva cela normal, il repéra un siège près de Daphné et Tracey vers lequel il se déplaça. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait dans l'idée en ce moment de s'asseoir avec la désormais autoproclamée « reine des glaces ». Lancer à tout-va des maléfices sur toutes les personnes qui avaient insulté Harry lors de leur première semaine de cours lui valut une solide réputation de fille à ne pas contrarier, et la froideur avec laquelle elle ensorcelait ses victimes et son visage impassible lorsque celles-ci subissaient ses assauts furent les deux éléments déterminants dans son nouveau statut. Même Harry faisait désormais attention à ne pas la brusquer pour ne pas subir les foudres de son amie, même si en duel, il la battait largement.

- Hey les filles, vous avez vu la petite annonce de Flint ?

- Comment veux-tu que l'on ignore tout ce remue-ménage ? lança Tracey en levant les yeux au plafond. Tout le monde parle de ça depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant de la part de notre capitaine de vouloir former une nouvelle équipe alors que le seul élève ayant terminé ses études est Higgs. Je pensais qu'il ne ferait que des séances pour désigner son nouvel attrapeur…

- Tu vas essayer d'intégrer l'équipe ? lui demanda Daphné sans lever les yeux de son livre de métamorphose.

Harry se retint de soupirer. Qu'avaient donc ses amis à vouloir absolument qu'il tente sa chance pour entrer dans l'équipe de sa maison ? Tracey dut comprendre son malaise car elle lui lança un sourire moqueur à peine dissimulé.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie pour tout vous dire, avoua t-il à demi-mot. Drago veut absolument que j'essaie, mais je ne suis pas très motivé.

- Tant mieux, déclara Daphné. Mieux vaut laisser sa place à des joueurs plus qualifiés et aptes. Tu pourras toujours tenter ta chance l'an prochain ou encore plus tard.

En vérité, Daphné craignait surtout pour la sécurité d'Harry et le savoir à vingt mètres en hauteur sur un simple bout de bois ne l'enchantait guère. Un simple courant d'air ou une glissade et c'en était fini de lui et de ses rêves de l'épouser un jour. Elle-même n'était pas du tout friande de ce sport et encore moins de voler, mais jamais elle n'admettrait que son seul point faible était sa peur de l'altitude. Tomber d'un balai lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans en manquant de peu d'avoir la colonne vertébrale brisée lui avait certifié qu'avoir les deux pieds sur la terre ferme était beaucoup moins risqué.

- J'espère en tout cas que les nouveaux éléments que recrutera Flint seront à la hauteur des précédents, lança Tracey en regardant du coin de l'œil les joueurs de l'année dernière qui ne semblaient pas spécialement heureux de devoir refaire leurs preuves. J'aurais bien voulu tenter ma chance, mais un certain machisme court encore au sein de cette équipe concernant les filles. Je suis étonnée que Millicent n'ait pas encore sauté sur l'occasion pour défendre encore nos droits.

- Elle pourrait éventuellement tenter sa chance comme batteuse, elle en a la carrure après tout…

- Henry ! s'insurgea Daphné en lui lançant un regard noir. C'est de notre amie dont tu parles !

- Je le sais, et ce n'était pas du tout pour l'insulter que j'ai dit cela, rassure toi ! Je disais simplement qu'elle était davantage bâtie dans le même moule que Goyle que dans le tien par exemple, et que les gens à forte carrure sont généralement de bons batteurs.

Daphné hocha positivement la tête avant de se replonger dans son devoir. Millicent était effectivement une fille à la silhouette solide et bien plus imposante que les autres filles. Mais son caractère était en contraste totale avec son apparence. L'expression « ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture » prenait tout son sens avec elle.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Granger ? leur demanda brusquement Harry en planchant également sur ses devoirs. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre dernier cours.

- Surement à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le retard qu'elle a sur nous dans toutes nos matières, déclara Tracey en esquissant un rictus moqueur. D'après la conversation que j'ai pu entendre entre Patil et Turpin, elle lirait cinq livres à la fois et demanderait sans arrêt conseil à Mme pince pour se documenter et progresser plus rapidement. Elles étaient très étonnées de son comportement et se demandaient pourquoi elle n'avait pas fini avec elle à Serdaigle…

- Nous aussi on se demande encore comment elle a fait pour venir dans notre maison, marmonna Harry d'un air désabusé.

Tracey pouffa légèrement à son commentaire tandis que Daphné eut une réaction à l'opposé de la sienne : Le souvenir de la torture qu'avait subit Harry à cause de la décision d'Hermione de venir à Serpentard était toujours présent dans son esprit ainsi que son envie de lui faire payer cela, même si Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se montrer méchante avec elle. Le seul hic était qu'elle n'avait justement rien promis et qu'elle essaierait simplement de resister à l'envie de l'ensorceler.

- En tout cas, elle est bien décidée à nous rejoindre et à prendre ta place de meilleur élève de notre année Henry, poursuivit Tracey. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la quantité de livres que j'ai pu voir dans sa chambre lorsque j'y suis allé hier soir pour lui dire que le repas allait bientôt être servi !

- Tu n'as pas eu peur d'attraper certains de ses germes en pénétrant à l'intérieur ? lui demanda t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les critiques contre les moldus allaient bon train, et l'une d'elles voulait que les personnes ayant du sang de moldu ou vivants au sein de cette communauté possèdent des maladies que l'on ne trouvait pas dans leur monde. Du moins, c'est ce que les parents de nobles lignées racontaient à leurs enfants pour qu'ils évitent de côtoyer ces personnes.

- Je me suis lavée toutes les parties du corps non protégées par mes vêtements, lui répondit-elle tranquillement. Heureusement qu'elle a sa propre chambre et que nous sommes cinq filles, autrement nous aurions dû continuellement nous rincer et nettoyer nos affaires. Bon je dois vous laisser maintenant, Blaise à promis de me faire essayer son gant dans sa chambre le temps que j'achète mon arme. Vous devriez d'ailleurs jeter un coup d'œil au catalogue qu'il m'a prêté pour faire mon choix, il y a vraiment des choses très intéressantes !

Elle leur laissa justement à disposition le catalogue tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers le dortoir des garçons pour la chambre que partageaient Blaise et Théodore. Curieux, Harry décida de regarder également les armes mis à disposition par cette boutique japonaise. S'il pensait au départ ne trouver que des katanas et des shurikens, il fut bien surpris par ce qu'il eut sous les yeux. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles de toute sorte s'étalaient sur plusieurs pages, des plus basiques aux plus originaux, longs ou courts, ingénieux ou rudimentaires… Le choix était large. Le gant de Blaise faisait pâle figure par rapport à certaines armes, bien que le prix de chacune d'entre elles en fût par conséquent bien plus important.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? lui demanda distraitement Daphné en levant une nouvelle fois ses yeux de son parchemin.

- Je ne saurais te dire… Il y a un large choix de produit, ça c'est sûr. Mais il faut encore trouver celui qui me conviendrait et ça, ce n'est pas gagné. Par contre je pense en avoir trouvé un qui te conviendrait.

- Ah oui ? Fais voir…

Harry tourna le catalogue vers elle et du doigt, pointa l'une des armes dont il pouvait très bien imaginer Daphné l'utiliser. Les yeux de son amie s'agrandirent légèrement devant le choix d'Harry alors qu'elle regardait tour à tour le garçon lui faisant face et les objets montrés du doigt.

- Des éventails ? dit-elle, incrédule. Ce ne sont pas des armes bien courantes…

- Quatre lames tranchantes une fois qu'il est déplié, peut également servir de poignard lorsqu'il est refermé… Ce ne doit pas être bien compliqué à utiliser, surtout que tu dois avoir quelques bases dans le duel à l'épée et en combat rapproché.

- Peut-être… marmonna t-elle pensivement.

- Je t'imaginerais bien tournoyer autour de tes adversaires en leur tranchant la gorge dans la même combinaison que cette femme, ajouta t-il d'un air rusé. Tu ferais des ravages non seulement pour les yeux mais également dans les rangs adverses. L'expression que mon père utilise lorsqu'il croit être seul avec ma mère prendrait tout son sens avec toi, « beauté fatale ».

Daphné dut faire appel à toutes ses barrières d'occlumancie pour ne pas se mettre à rougir. Harry lui s'amusait follement à perturber de la sorte sa camarade. En un an de cohabitation avec elle, il avait pu aisément se rendre compte que les compliments qu'il lui disait la mettaient dans tous ses états, et bien que par moment, la journée où ils furent attachés l'un à l'autre durant près de vingt-quatre heures à devoir vivre en parfaite symbiose avait le don de le faire maugréer, il devait admettre qu'il avait beaucoup aimé ça et n'était pas contre d'autres scènes de ce genre, du moment qu'elle ne touchait pas à sa fierté.

- Ta marraine organise encore un bal cette année ? lui demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je pense oui, enfin tout dépendra de quand le bébé pointera le bout de son nez. Normalement ma mère l'aide dans les préparatifs de sa fête, mais pour l'instant elle est un peu occupée par autre chose et n'a pas la tête à ça.

- Le bébé doit arriver bientôt, non ?

- D'après le médicomage, il devrait voir le jour aux alentours du mois de décembre et au plus tard en janvier, répondit-il. Après il y aura la cérémonie d'intégration dans la famille, le rituel d'appartenance aux deux lignées etc… Nous serons très occupés !

- Je suis sûre que tu feras un grand frère fabuleux, dit-elle soudainement en esquissant un doux sourire. Tu pourras toujours le nier, mais je sais que tu es en vérité très protecteur avec Cassandre, et que tu te soucies d'elle autant que tu te soucies du sort de tes parents. Je me rappelle encore les nombreuses fois où lorsque nous étions petits, tu te précipitais vers elle quand elle se blessait en jouant ou même quand elle pleurait la nuit après avoir fait un cauchemar et que tu restais auprès d'elle tant qu'elle n'était pas calmée. Vous avez beau toujours vous battre, vous vous aimez énormément et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer la façon dont tu t'occuperas de ton futur petit frère ou petite sœur. Te voir avec un bébé dans les bras doit surement être très beau à voir !

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'empêcher de rougir, tandis que la vision d'un petit bébé dans ses bras lui traversa l'esprit brièvement. C'est vrai, pouponner un bambin sera plaisant, mais en privé uniquement. S'extasier sur les gazouillis du prochain membre de la famille Lestrange risquait de briser l'image froide qu'il avait auprès des autres.

- On verra ça en temps voulu, répondit-il simplement en reprenant la lecture de son livre. Changer les couches et donner le biberon n'est pas en soit une perspective très réjouissante, sans compter les nuits blanches que je risque de passer si le bébé se met à pleurer.

- Les joies d'avoir un enfant, ironisa t-elle non sans intérieurement souhaiter que cela lui arrive un jour. Ça nous arrivera un jour, alors autant s'entrainer maintenant.

- Si tu y tiens, alors je t'engage comme nourrice ! Par contre ne t'attends pas à gagner autant que les bénéfices que ta famille s'est faite depuis la commercialisation de ta potion d'éveil.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'argent est le cadet de mes soucis. Il existe d'autres façons de se faire rembourser un service, tu sais ? déclara t-elle malicieusement en rangeant à son tour ses affaires.

Après un clin d'œil qui étonna pour le moins Harry, celle-ci s'éloigna en direction de son dortoir, laissant son ami se questionner sur le mystérieux moyen de remboursement qu'avait imaginé Daphné.

- Cette fille est décidemment pleine de secret, soupira t-il en se replongeant dans ses devoirs.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, et malgré les nombreuses relances de son cousin, Harry ne participa pas aux séances permettant d'élire les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Cela contraria fortement Drago qui passa le reste de la semaine à l'ignorer royalement et à certifier que ce serait de sa faute s'il n'était pas pris. Dire que l'ambiance dans leur dortoir était mauvaise serait un euphémisme tant leur relation s'était dégradée à cause de ce refus. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas, Harry fut peiné de la réaction de son cousin qu'il jugeait néanmoins complètement puérile de sa part. Les autres furent d'accord avec lui lorsqu'il leur parla de ce qu'il ressentait à propos du comportement de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, et cela eut le don d'agacer encore davantage Drago qui passa toutes ses journées en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle à pester sur eux.

« Pour passer ses journées avec eux, Drago doit vraiment être désespéré ! Ils n'ont absolument aucune conversation ! » avait moqueusement déclaré Tracey en regardant du coin de l'œil durant le cours de sortilèges la table occupé par Drago et ses sbires.

Malgré tout, tous allèrent tout de même l'encourager le dimanche matin pendant les sélections pour lui montrer que bien que leur relation était au point mort, ils restaient tout de même là pour lui. Même Hermione, qui n'était pas spécialement proche de lui, vint déployer une petite bannière le représentant virevoltant sur un balai à la recherche du vif d'or. Le dessin n'était pas forcément très réussi et Drago ressemblait plus à un vieil homme bossu sur sa représentation, mais le cœur y était. C'était peut être pour ça qu'après ce qui leur sembla des heures, le verdict tomba, et Drago fut désigné comme le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul nouveau élément de l'équipe, les autres joueurs étant les mêmes que l'année dernière. Bien qu'assis à plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui dans les gradins, Harry pouvait clairement voir le sourire rayonnant de son cousin dont le rêve venait de se réaliser : finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui comme porte bonheur.

- Tu as été fabuleux Dray ! s'exclama joyeusement Pansy lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui une fois les autres joueurs disparus dans les vestiaires.

Drago les regarda d'un air à la fois étonné et honteux, comme si maintenant que les sélections étaient terminées, il se rendait compte du comportement immature qu'il avait eu. N'importe qui pouvait aisément remarquer qu'il évitait en particulier de regarder dans les yeux Harry à qui il n'avait pas du tout adressé la parole depuis maintenant quatre jours.

- Ecoute Henry, Je…

- Je comprends Dray, le coupa t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. C'était absolument important pour toi cet essai, et tu t'es laissé un peu emporté dans l'euphorie du moment.

- Ouai mais bon, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. Vous pourrez me pardonner ?

- Par morgane, un Malefoy qui s'excuse ! Tout n'est pas perdu !

- Je rajouterai même au commentaire de Tracey que tu romps avec l'une des traditions de ta famille ! Drago révolutionnerait-il les habitudes ancestrales des Malefoy ?

- Oh la ferme Blaise, maugréa t-il non sans esquisser un léger rictus amusé.

Bras dessus bras dessous, toute la bande fêta dans une atmosphère bien plus joyeuse que ces derniers jours leurs retrouvailles, animées en grande partie par les commentaires de Drago sur la façon dont il avait volé aujourd'hui.

- Non mais tu as vu un peu cette magnifique feinte que j'ai accomplie pour éviter le cognard que m'avait envoyé Bole ? J'ai bien crû que je n'arriverai jamais à faire cette vrille ! Mais je me suis dit : Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas Dray ? Après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre, et puis les autres participants étaient bien moins meilleurs que moi. J'ai bien fait de passer dernier pour pouvoir me situer par rapport à eux. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le niveau, surtout cette fille qui s'est prise le poteau de plein fouet en voulant éviter un poursuiveur. Non mais je te jure Henry, les filles ne sont vraiment pas faites pour monter sur un balai.

Millicent et Tracey étaient sur le point d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans un long débat avec lui, mais s'était sans compter Théodore qui, sentant venir la dispute, les coupa net en scandant à voix haute le mot de passe de la salle commune :

- Sang-de-bourbe !

Le pan de mur se déplaça aussitôt et Drago fut aussitôt assailli par les étudiants de Serpentard venant le féliciter pour son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ravi de toute cette attention, le cousin d'Harry savoura longuement ces minutes de célébrité où chacun voulait connaitre ses impressions sur sa nouvelle titularisation et la façon dont s'est déroulé son essai. Malgré tout, désireux peut être de se rattraper pour son comportement des derniers jours, Drago abrégea rapidement les conversations dont il était le centre d'intérêt et suivit Harry dans leur dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après avoir nourri ton serpent ? On pourrait se faire une partie d'échec non ? lui proposa t-il alors qu'Harry se préparait déjà à ouvrir leur porte de chambre.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Blaise m'a appris une nouvelle combinaison pouvant mettre rapidement en échec son adversaire. Je suis sûr que tu tomberas dedans comme un débutant !

- Ah oui ? Serait-ce un défi, mon cher cousin ? Sache Henry que je ne recule devant aucun challenge !

Harry ricana quelques secondes pendant qu'il mettait la main à sa poche pour en sortir une souris pétrifiée. S'avançant vers le vivarium de son animal de compagnie, il s'arrêta cependant net lorsqu'il constata qu'un élément du décor manquait.

- Drago ? demanda t-il faiblement sans se tourner vers lui.

- Hm ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et traversa les derniers centimètres le séparant de la cage de son serpent.

- Où… Où est Salazar ?

**A/N : Donc voilà ! Mais où diable à pu passer Salazar ? Pauvre Harry, il perd l'un de ses animaux de compagnie... Nous verrons ce qui est arrivé à son serpent plus tard... Vous pouvez toujours spéculer sur ce qui a bien pu se passer et où il peut être actuellement.****  
****Sinon j'ai finalement décidé d'attendre encore un peu pour intégrer Harry dans l'équipe de Quidditch (OUI il l'intégrera !). Par contre j'ai déjà pensé aux cours que donnera Rabastan : ce sera très... spectaculaire ! Peut être que les autres élèves se joindront à Harry pour y assister !****  
****J'ai également commencé à esquisser la véritable nature de Dumbledore dans ce chapitre : vous pourrez en voir davantage sur lui au fil du temps (n'est pas un seigneur de la lumière qui veut !).****  
****Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines : j'ai essayé de le faire pour mes deux histoires en même temps et... C'était horrible ! Plus jamais je ne ferai ça.****À bientôt !****ps : je répondrai aux commentaires déjà laissés plus tard, ma connection est vraiment pourrie aujourd'hui.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut ! Voilà donc le chapitre 28 (c'est qu'elle commence à être longue cette fiction…)**

**Un chapitre très compliqué à écrire (ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment), surtout le début : Les scènes avec Liliane sont plutôt difficiles à écrire bizarrement. Sinon je vous remercie pour vos commentaires (auxquels je répondrai après), ça me donne au moins la motivation de continuer à écrire !**

******Bon sur ce, on va faire court pour une fois et éviter de raconter toute ma vie, donc je vous laisse dès à présent découvrir mon dernier « chef d'œuvre » !**

******Bonne lecture !******

**ps : ça va devenir une mauvaise habitude, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre. Désolé :s**

Le mercredi après-midi était d'ordinaire une journée comme les autres où tous les élèves se trouvaient normalement en cours ou passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune pour s'avancer sur leur devoir. Mais un petit groupe de première année choisit de passer outre ces habitudes et préféra se relaxer paisiblement dans le parc de Poudlard. Contrairement à bien des étudiants, les nouveaux Gryffondors et Serdaigles bénéficiaient d'un mercredi libre après une matinée harassante à plancher sur des sortilèges compliqués. Se prélasser sur l'herbe entourant le château alors qu'à l'intérieur de Poudlard des dizaines d'élèves s'ennuyaient en cours était bien plus agréable que de plancher sur des leçons ennuyantes. C'était du moins ce qu'avait déclaré Ginny en proposant à Liliane, Luna et leur nouvel ami Colin Creevey, cette petite sortie en plein mois d'octobre.

Bien que studieuse la plupart du temps, sa meilleure amie approuva rapidement son idée et délaissa ses devoirs en cours pour aller savourer au bord des rives du lac un sachet de patacitrouilles dont elle raffolait, sans pour autant cesser de lire son manuel de métamorphose qu'elle tenait ouvert entre ses jambes repliées. Chacun y allait d'ailleurs de sa petite activité intellectuelle, entre la découverte de la faune et la flore locales pour Colin et Luna où la réflexion sur les composants d'une patacitrouille pour Ginny. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur moment de tranquillité, rien sauf peut-être le cliquetis continuel de l'appareil photo de Colin lorsqu'il prenait de nouvelles photos.

- Colin, soupira une nouvelle fois Ginny en regardant d'un mauvais œil son appareil photo, tu ne pourrais arrêter juste trente secondes de prendre en photo tout ce que tu vois ? Tu vas passer sept ans dans cette école, les arbres de la forêt interdite ne risquent pas de disparaitre !

- Je sais, mais je veux absolument prendre le plus de photos possibles pour les envoyer à mon père ! répondit-il d'un ton joyeux. Il a clairement dit qu'il voulait connaitre les moindres détails de ce qui se passe dans cette école !

- Mais tu as dû en prendre au moins vingt de ce rocher ! Ton père ne s'intéresse pas à ça !

- Mais cette pierre est peut-être magique elle aussi !

Liliane et Ginny manquèrent toutes les deux de pouffer à cette remarque, bien que venant de la part de Colin, celle-ci était tout à fait habituelle. Il n'y avait bien que Luna pour de temps à autre croire les élucubrations de leur nouvel ami et se joindre même à lui. Colin était après tout un né-moldu, et il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que la magie puisse exister. Alors il était normal qu'il s'enthousiasme pour n'importe quoi tant que celui-ci était magique, quitte à se rendre ridicule à certaines occasions.

- Je crois que l'on a trouvé la version masculine de Luna, chuchota Liliane en regardant Colin prendre en photo un gros insecte courant dans l'herbe alors que Ginny ricana discrètement à sa remarque.

- Tu trouves ? s'enquit d'elle avec amusement. Je le trouve pire qu'elle parfois. Peut-être qu'ils ouvriront un club bientôt rassemblant toutes les personnes possédant un esprit… tordu.

- J'ai déjà eu cette idée Gin, intervint soudainement leur amie sans se tourner vers elles. Je voulais ouvrir un club pour les chasseurs de nargoles, mais le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas voulu. C'est dommage, j'aurais pu informer les gens sur leur dangerosité et les prévenir de ne pas sortir les nuits de demi-lune par temps de pluie. Ces créatures ont tendance à vouloir se protéger en se cachant dans les cheveux des gens au risque de les arracher en voulant se faire des cocons.

- à quoi ressemblent les nargoles ? lui demanda Colin en tournant son objectif vers elle. Tu parles souvent de ces choses, mais je n'en ai encore jamais vu !

Luna et Colin partirent bientôt dans une longue argumentation sur les nargoles et leur utilité pour les sorciers, la seule Serdaigle du groupe n'omettant aucune information pour aider son ami à en dénicher un et à le prendre en photo.

- Ils ont peur des lumières trop vives, l'informa t-elle en regardant l'appareil de Colin distraitement. Enlève le flash si tu veux espérer prendre plusieurs clichés, autrement il y a deux possibilités : soit le Nargole t'attaque car il se sent menacé, soit il se sauve tout simplement. Tu peux également essayer de le distraire en utilisant un Billywig, ils adorent les regarder voler.

- Luna, l'appela Liliane tandis qu'elle se servait à nouveau dans son sachet de bonbon, tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça se passait maintenant dans ton dortoir. Tu as toujours des problèmes avec tes camarades ?

Bien qu'elle ne laissa rien transparaitre, Liliane était certaine d'avoir vu une lueur de tristesse brièvement apparaitre dans les yeux de Luna à cette question. Ce sujet était toujours un point sensible pour elle, et généralement, Luna tentait vainement de changer de sujet en parlant d'autre chose comme si elle craignait de leur révéler la vérité. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun secret ni mystère dans la façon qu'avaient les autres filles de Serdaigle de la traiter, car elles-mêmes s'en vantaient. Le nouveau surnom de « Loufoca Lovegood » avait après tout été inventé par les propres condisciples de son amie.

- ça va oui…

- Oh arrête Luna, tu es peut être très bonne pour dire des vérités dérangeantes et comprendre d'un regard à quoi l'on pense, mais tu es très mauvaise pour mentir, l'informa Ginny en la regardant fixement. Tu peux nous dire la vérité tu sais, nous sommes tes amies après tout.

- ça va mieux, dit-elle rêveusement. Elles n'ont pas mis de poil à gratter dans mes couvertures cette semaine.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller casser une figure ou deux, marmonna sombrement Ginny en fronçant ses sourcils. J'aurais imaginé que ce genre de blagues de bas niveau étaient faites par les Serpentards, mais savoir que ce sont des gens que l'on dit pourtant sages et érudits qui sont capables de faire ça, c'est comme imaginer un Gryffondor lâche !

- Elles vont finir par arrêter, affirma Luna de son même air absent. Vous savez c'est comme un effet de mode : Les gens finissent par se lasser et se tournent vers autre chose. Et puis nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année, il faut du temps pour commencer à nouer une relation amicale avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas.

Liliane résista à l'envie de lui dire qu'en un mois, les gens avaient depuis longtemps commencé à nouer des relations, et vu la façon dont la traitait les autres élèves de leur année, elle doutait sincèrement qu'elle puisse un jour avoir d'autres amis. Les élèves étaient très mal à l'aise en sa compagnie du fait de sa tendance à voir des choses imaginaires et à avoir continuellement l'air ailleurs, et il devenait de plus en plus fréquent que des murmures moqueurs l'accompagnent dans les couloirs, bien qu'un simple regard noir de Ginny en dissuada plus d'un d'oser le faire en sa présence.

- Au fait Colin, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à acheter des feuilles de parchemin et des plumes ? demanda brusquement Ginny en le regardant photographier un pissenlit.

- J'ai essayé d'écrire avec une plume, mais je n'y arrive pas ! répondit-il d'une voix comme toujours joyeuse. Vous vous avez appris à écrire avec ça depuis que vous êtes petites, mais moi j'ai toujours eu des stylos dans les mains !

- Sauf que Rogue ne supportera pas longtemps que tu continues à utiliser ça pendant son cours, l'avertit-elle d'un ton légèrement réprobateur. Déjà qu'il soupçonne que tu caches d'une quelconque manière des antisèches dans le bouchon de ton stylo, tu es à un cheveu de te prendre une semaine de retenue. Et puis, les examens se font obligatoirement avec des plumes empêchant la triche, alors il serait temps que tu t'exerces à écrire avec.

- Je vais surtout trouer tout mon parchemin en voulant écrire dessus, dit-il en soupirant. Au fait, cette plante aussi est magique ?

- C'est un pissenlit Colin, l'informa en gloussant Liliane alors que son ami prenait un air penaud. Mais ça peut quand même servir dans certaines potions si ça peut te rassurer. Tu n'étais pas aussi loin de la vérité.

La fille de Lily préféra ne pas lui expliquer dans la composition de quel type de potions cette plante entrait, autrement Colin l'aurait littéralement bombardé de questions pour connaitre dans les moindres détails l'utilité du pissenlit. Liliane était une véritable encyclopédie concernant les plantes et autres ingrédients pour potions, et sans vouloir se vanter, elle était persuadée de pouvoir avoir réponse à tout dans cette matière.

Par chance, elle n'avait pas hérité du talent médiocre de son défunt père pour créer de nouvelles potions, et le professeur Rogue avait pu voir toute l'étendue de son talent dès le premier jour, après qu'il ait voulu la ridiculiser en lui posant des questions du niveau d'un élève de troisième année. Pour quelle raison, ça elle n'en avait aucune idée bien que Lily lui ait dit que durant leur scolarité, James et Rogue étaient ennemis. La possibilité qu'il orientait sa haine sur elle était plausible, bien qu'étonnamment, il ne se montrait pas aussi cassant et méprisant avec elle qu'avec Ginny à qui il narrait continuellement les exploits de ses frères ainés. En vérité, il passait plutôt son temps à l'épier continuellement d'un air sérieux, comme si il cherchait à sonder son esprit en l'observant depuis son bureau. Liliane n'avait aucun ressentiment envers lui : Pour elle, c'était un professeur comme un autre, bien que plus désagréable. Mais son insistance à la regarder partout où il la croisait était désagréable à force. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à sa mère, à défaut d'en discuter ouvertement à Rogue.

- Oh regarde Eli, l'endroit est déjà occupé, lança soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Tournant la tête en direction du château, Liliane eut la désagréable surprise de voir apparaitre devant elle Elladora Rosier, son ennemie bien qu'elle n'avait au départ rien contre elle, accompagnée par sa meilleure amie Elisabeth Macnair. Le concept de rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard lui avait jusqu'alors échappé et était classé dans son esprit parmi les nombreuses légendes entourant Poudlard. Mais ça, c'était avant de rencontrer les deux Serpentards devant elle. Elladora était elle-même le parfait exemple du Serpentard parfait : odieuse, cynique, méprisable et hautaine, elle n'avait selon Liliane rien pour plaire, et Elisabeth n'était pas mieux dans son genre.

Leur première rencontre avait-eu lieu peu avant la soirée de répartition, lorsqu'Elladora voulut prendre la barque dans laquelle, Ginny et Luna avaient l'intention d'embarquer. En vérité, la cousine d'Harry et Drago avait forcé le passage en poussant violemment de son chemin Ginny pour être la première dans le petit bateau de bois. Malheureusement pour elle, Luna avait déjà grimpé dedans et refusait obstinément d'en descendre. Il en avait fallu de peu ce soir là pour qu'elles n'en viennent pas aux mains après qu'Elisabeth ait tenté de faire tomber Luna dans l'eau froide du lac en essayant de l'assommer avec l'une des rames de la barque. Hagrid avait rapidement calmé la situation, mais le mal était fait, et depuis cette soirée, Luna était devenue leur souffre douleur quotidien.

Pourtant maitresse de ses émotions et préférant d'ordinaire éviter les conflits en se plongeant dans un livre, Liliane avait rapidement perdu ses nerfs et voir continuellement l'une de ses amies se faire malmener sous ses yeux l'avait convaincu de faire front contre les deux Serpentards. Dire que leur relation était au point mort depuis ce jour là serait un euphémisme. Guerre ouverte serait bien plus approprié, et dans ce cas là, tous les coups étaient permis. Aussi la voir aujourd'hui debout face à elle avec un petit sourire méprisant sur le visage eut le don d'une nouvelle fois l'agacer sérieusement, sans compter qu'elle soupçonnait que leur intrusion n'était pas totalement anodine : Un mauvais coup se tramait.

- Finalement je n'ai plus envie de m'allonger ici quand je vois la vermine qui y vient s'amuser, lança Elladora d'un ton arrogant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cracha Ginny d'un ton exactement identique. Encore envie d'en découdre avec nous ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua calmement Elisabeth en la foudroyant du regard. Je ne touche pas à une traitre à son sang, à un Sang-De-Bourbe et à une cinglée. Vos germes risqueraient de me rendre malade, et il n'y a bien que les gens aussi sauvages pour vouloir se battre avec ses mains. Tu es bien la seule du lot à être fréquentable Potter, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers elle. Tâche de mieux choisir tes fréquentations à l'avenir si tu ne veux pas salir le blason de ta famille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me faire une idée des gens fréquentables, lança Liliane en la regardant froidement. Et si pour toi être fréquentable signifie d'attaquer les gens dans le dos et à continuellement les insulter, alors je suis fière de ne pas l'être.

Loin d'être désarçonnées, les deux filles se contentèrent de lui sourire légèrement lui donnant de soudaines sueurs froides. Le rictus qu'elles affichaient ne signifiait généralement rien de bon.

- Fais attention à tes paroles Potter, ou il pourrait bien t'arriver quelques soucis si tu ne prends pas garde à surveiller ta langue. Tes parents n'ont pas été prudents envers le seigneur des ténèbres, et regarde ce qui leur est arrivé : Le père de famille et le fils héritier morts ! Tu ne voudrais pas les rejoindre aussi vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Les paroles d'Elladora eurent pour conséquence immédiate une brusque montée de colère de la part de Liliane qui s'était soudainement relevée et s'approchait déjà d'elles en serrant les poings. Ginny et Colin, qui avaient anticipé sa réaction, ne mirent pas longtemps à la retenir par les bras pour lui éviter quelques désagréments vis-à-vis de la direction de l'école pour bagarre avec une autre étudiante.

- Tu as l'air de bien apprécier celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, déclara Ginny en continuant de tirer sur le bras de son amie. Une envie de le rejoindre dès la fin de tes études peut-être, histoire de faire perdurer l'entreprise familiale ? Je suis étonnée que ton cher papa ne soit toujours pas à Azkaban avec tous les soupçons qui pèsent sur lui !

- Qui sait ? se contenta de dire Elladora en chassant nonchalamment un grain de poussière présent sur son chemisier. C'est gentil à toi de te soucier du sort de mon père, bien que je ne pense pas que l'opinion d'une vermine comme toi l'intéresse. Quant au seigneur des ténèbres, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Mais si il m'offrait la possibilité d'éliminer les traitres à leur sang comme toi, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Tu es vraiment répugnante, cracha Liliane en la regardant d'un air dégouté. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de toute façon ? Vous n'êtes pas sensées être en cours au lieu de venir nous pourrir notre après-midi ?

- Nous venons juste de les terminer Potty, l'informa Elisabeth. Contrairement à vous, nous avions l'intention de venir ici pour faire nos devoirs plutôt que de s'amuser à manger des sucreries en prenant des photos de tout et n'importe quoi, ajouta t-elle en regardant du coin de l'œil Colin qui les prenait tour à tour en photo.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas prendre en photo l'intérieur de ta tête, Creevey. Je me demande à quoi ressemble le vide ?

Les deux Serpentards se mirent aussitôt à glousser à cette remarque alors que Ginny prit une teinte aussi rouge que ses cheveux. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur le bras de sa meilleure amie avait tendance à présent à se relâcher, comme si elle-même souhaitait se jeter sur elles et leur exprimer sa manière de penser avec ses poings.

- Et dommage que tu ne puisses pas te taire trente secondes : Cela nous éviterai d'entendre continuellement les jérémiades d'une fille aussi inintéressantes qu'un veracrasse, répliqua t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Tu sais Ella, je suis certaine que si Weasley te compare à un veracrasse, c'est parce qu'elle à l'occasion lorsqu'elle est chez elle d'en voir toute la journée. Il parait que sa maison en est infestée et qu'ils en mangent la plupart du temps. C'est sûr que depuis le procès que sa famille a eu contre celle de ton cousin, ils doivent être limités concernant leur alimentation, alors quand la moisissure vient à manquer, on privilégie les petites bêtes nuisibles !

Les deux jeunes filles repartirent de plus belle dans leur rire, alors que la meilleure amie de Liliane prenait une teinte tellement rougeâtre qu'elle devint presque violette.

- TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE MANGER ! s'emporta soudainement Ginny en se dirigeant vers elle. TU AURAS LA FIGURE TELLEMENT MECONNAISSABLE QU'ON TE PRENDRA JUSTEMENT POUR UN VERACRASSE !

- Hé là ! s'exclama soudainement une grosse voix que Liliane reconnut comme étant celle d'Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Rien de mieux à faire que de se hurler dessus un mercredi après-midi ?

Le garde chasse de Poudlard fit son apparition de derrière un arbre, bien qu'il était difficile pour lui d'être caché par quoi que ce soit. Tenant par le cou plusieurs poulets morts se balançant au rythme de ses pas, il recouvrit bientôt les six jeunes adolescents de son ombre immense en les regardant tour à tour fixement comme si il cherchait à découvrir la raison de cette dispute. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les cravates vertes qu'avaient autour du cou Elladora et Elisabeth avant qu'il ne pousse un léger soupir de résignation en secouant négativement sa tête.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer la raison de tout ce bruit ? Vous allez faire fuir toutes les créatures de la forêt à hurler comme ça !

- Je n'ai pas à expliquer mes agissements à un hybride, répliqua calmement Elladora et en le regardant de la même manière que si il avait été un tas de bouse. Cette conversation s'arrête de toute façon ici, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps en bavardages inutiles avec ces quatre là. Vous devriez prendre une bonne douche soit dit en passant, ajouta t-elle en dardant un regard sur Hagrid. Vous empestez l'air avec votre odeur d'alcool bon marché.

La cousine d'Harry était sur le point de rebrousser chemin quand la grosse main d'Hagrid lui empoigna soudainement l'épaule, la stoppant aussitôt dans sa course. Surprise, Elladora se débattit en poussant des petits cris apeurés tandis qu'Elisabeth tentait de la sortir de la poigne du demi-géant en l'insultant au passage.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, jeune fille. Oui je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard, oui je suis un demi-géant, oui je suis grand, gros, barbu, mal habillé et pas très propre, mais cela ne te permet pas de m'insulter de cette façon ! Je n'ai peut-être pas la possibilité de t'enlever des points ou te mettre une retenue, mais je peux signaler à un professeur tes agissements envers moi pour te donner la punition que tu mérites !

- Lâchez-moi, brute ! Ne me touchez pas avec vos sales pattes de monstre !

Hagrid se rendit peut-être compte que son comportement envers elle dépassait les limites de ce que l'on pouvait attendre du garde chasse de Poudlard vis-à-vis d'une élève car il la lâcha rapidement. Sa réaction fut pour le moins disproportionnée selon Liliane qui douta sincèrement que les deux pestes de Serpentard en resteront là. Mais d'un autre côté, se faire toute la journée insulter par les élèves et en grande majorité par les Serpentards devait sans doute être très énervant à la longue.

- Comment avez-vous pu oser me malmener de cette manière ?! fulmina Elladora en se relevant péniblement après avoir lourdement chuté sur l'herbe. Je ne sens plus mon épaule !

Elisabeth s'empressa aussitôt de toucher l'épaule de son amie comme pour vérifier qu'elle portait des traces de coups provoqués par la grosse main d'Hagrid pendant qu'Elladora faisait mine de gémir en se tordant de douleur. Il en fallait peu pour qu'elle verse des larmes.

- Si jamais elle a le moindre os cassé, vous pouvez être sûr que le professeur Rogue sera mis au courant ! fulmina t-elle en fusillant du regard le demi-géant près d'elles.

- Hagrid est aussi doux qu'un agneau ! s'emporta Ginny en s'approchant. Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche !

- Pourtant, ce sont bien des poulets morts que je vois dans sa main. Peut-être qu'il leur a brisé le cou ? Ce monstre est complètement fou !

Tout en passant un bras d'Elladora autour de ses épaules, Elisabeth prit rapidement la fuite non sans une dernière fois regarder méchamment le petit groupe qu'elle abandonnait derrière elle. Son visage n'annonçait rien qui vaille, en particulier pour Hagrid. Celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait comme absent, comme si son geste envers une élève lui faisait prendre compte des conséquences possibles à son encontre.

- Merlin, dans quoi m'suis-je encore fourré moi ? marmonna t-il nerveusement en passant une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

- Vous avez des circonstances atténuantes Hagrid, tenta de le rassurer Ginny en regardant les deux Serpentards pénétrer dans le château. Ces vipères n'avaient pas à vous insulter de cette façon, n'importe qui peut perdre ses moyens en se faisant traiter de monstre !

- Oui mais mon geste pourrait très bien être considéré comme un acte de violence, et je ne serais pas étonné que c'est ce qu'elles prétendront devant leur directeur de maison.

Hagrid poussa alors un profond soupir faisant trembler le feuillage de l'arbre juste à côté de lui, alors que Colin, qui n'avait pas manqué de prendre des photos de l'échange verbal entre ses amies, le garde-chasse et les Serpentards, poussa une exclamation impressionnée en voyant la puissance du souffle.

- Alors jeunes gens, on fait l'école buissonnière ? leur demanda Hagrid d'un ton faussement énervé.

- Bien sûr que non Hagrid. Ma mère travaille ici et si jamais j'osais faire quelque chose de pareil, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour le découvrir ! Surtout que sécher les cours quand l'un de nos professeurs n'est nul autre que sa propre mère, ce serait complètement idiot.

- Pour sûr ! Je ne compte plus toutes les fois où j'ai pu entendre ta mère hurler dans ce parc, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de réparer les carreaux du château qu'elle pourrait briser en te criant dessus !

- Merci de comparer ma mère à une banshee Hagrid, maugréa Liliane en prenant un air boudeur.

Les autres ricanèrent à sa remarque, bien que les secousses provoquées par Hagrid sur les poulets tandis qu'il s'esclaffait bruyamment donnèrent une allure bien plus sinistre à la scène.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez des poulets morts, Hagrid ? le questionna Luna en regardant fixement les volatiles s'entrechoquer.

- Ah ça ? Bah je viens de les trouver dans mon potager et j'allais justement en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que quelqu'un s'amuse à assassiner ces pauvres bêtes sans aucune raison.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est une personne et pas un animal qui a fait ça ? lui demanda Colin alors que Ginny l'empêchait de prendre en photo les pauvres volatiles.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ont tous le cou brisé, et aucun autre signe d'agression. Pas de morsures, pas de griffures, rien. Quant à savoir qui fait ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais pour apprécier de tordre le cou de ces bêtes, il faut vraiment avoir un esprit tordu.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, marmonna Ginny en ayant dans son esprit une brève image d'Elladora faisant un acte similaire avec un élève.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est temps que j'aille voir le directeur pendant qu'il est à son bureau. Il trouvera surement qui est le responsable de ce gâchis. Un grand homme Dumbledore, rien ne lui est impossible… à bientôt les jeunes !

Liliane et les autres le saluèrent poliment avant de soupirer d'aise lorsqu'une brise fraiche vint leur caresser le quiétude reprit finalement au sein de leur groupe, bien que l'échange entre eux Elladora et Elisabeth était encore dans tous les esprits, du moins dans presque tous. Il était difficile de savoir si Luna se préoccupait de ce genre de choses tant son imagination débordante pouvait prendre le pas sur le monde réel et lui faire songer à des sujets plus insignifiants et sans aucun rapport avec les évènements ayant lieu près d'elle.

A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, dans l'un des nombreux étages de l'école, une atmosphère bien différente avait lieu à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Bien des étudiants avaient finalement décidé d'étudier dans l'atmosphère fermée et angoissante du repaire de Mme pince. Il y avait en vérité peu de places encore libre, comme le remarqua Harry en pénétrant dans la salle, et la plupart étaient occupées par des groupes d'élèves bien plus âgés que lui venant étrangement de toutes les maisons de Poudlard sauf la sienne. N'étant pas suffisamment proche d'eux pour s'inventer dans leur petit comité, Harry dut se rabattre sur une personne venue seule et de préférence à l'écart des autres. Les élèves les plus timides avaient tendance à essayer de se faire oublier en prenant place près des tables les plus proches des fenêtres, en tout fin des allées de livres pour ne pas être dérangés, et Harry en repéra une rapidement dans l'un des rayons consacré aux enchantements et la métamorphose animale.

- Bones…, marmonna t-il en esquissant un très léger sourire. On va bien s'amuser.

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, et à vrai dire, l'idée ne lui était jamais venue. Il ne savait strictement de cette fille, sauf qu'elle était extrêmement timide et ne trainait qu'avec son amie Hannah Abbot. Sa tante était par ailleurs l'une des rares femmes ayant réussi à faire carrière au sein du ministère de la magie dans le département de la justice magique, un exploit sachant que cette aile du ministère était presque exclusivement composée d'hommes. Sa nomination à la tête de ce département avait longtemps fait débat et bien des employés crièrent au scandale en l'apprenant. Etre le subordonné d'une femme faisait grincer des dents les hommes les plus misogynes du gouvernement.

Concernant les parents de la jeune fille, il savait simplement qu'ils étaient morts il y a quelques années maintenant au cours d'un raid de mangemorts. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver, savoir que Fenrir Greyback avait participé à cette attaque lui assura qu'il ne devait sans doute pas rester grand-chose de leurs corps. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Susan était aussi timide et renfermée sur elle-même, surtout en présence d'un Serpentard. Voilà bien une occasion pour lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme elle se l'imaginait, et Harry se décida à la rejoindre d'un pas presque joyeux en essayant d'afficher l'expression la plus amicale qu'il puisse faire sur son visage.

- Hey Bones, ça te dérange si je m'assoie avec toi ? lança t-il d'un ton amical en se postant à côté d'elle.

Susan sursauta aussitôt en manquant de renverser sur son parchemin l'intégralité du contenu de sa bouteille d'encre, avant de tourner lentement sa tête vers lui comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry était debout à quelques centimètres d'elle. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas un mirage au bout de cinq secondes d'examen intensif de son corps, elle baissa aussitôt la tête, les yeux fixés sur le titre de son devoir en marmonnant un vague « oui ». Satisfait, Harry s'assit juste devant elle et sortit rapidement ses affaires de métamorphose qu'il posa sur son côté de table, sans cesser pour autant de regarder de temps à autre la jeune fille juste en face de lui. Au départ aucun des deux ne parla à l'autre, soit trop concentré pour l'un sur son devoir, soit trop timide pour l'autre pour avoir le courage d'ouvrir une conversation. Pourtant Harry était certain que Susan aimerait en apprendre davantage sur lui, surtout depuis qu'il constatait ses regards curieux à leur encontre les rares fois où ils avaient cours ensemble.

- Alors Bones, comment se passe les cours pour toi ? dit-il finalement en délaissant son devoir sur l'importance des plus petits détails pour une métamorphose que leur avait donné Mcgonagall.

- Bien…, marmonna t-elle sans le regarder. Je… Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal…

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, lança t-il tranquillement en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Flitwick t'a quand même attribué dix points pour ton « Aqua eructo » ! C'était vraiment drôle de te voir utiliser ce sort contre lui.

- Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès en vérité, avoua t-elle en réprimant un léger ricanement. Je voulais saisir le livre posé sur son bureau, mais j'ai mal visé…

- Qui s'en soucie ? Tu y es parvenu, c'est le principal. En plus contrairement à Goyle, tu n'as pas fait tomber la vasque dans laquelle reposait l'eau que tu devais contrôler. Merlin que ce garçon est maladroit, souffla t-il en secouant sa tête.

Susan émit un petit rire à ce commentaire, à son grand étonnement. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens qu'il connaissait, son rire n'était pas cynique ou cachant une part de mépris à l'encontre de la personne moquée. Non le sien était bien plus… chaleureux, un sentiment qui ne lui était pas vraiment coutumier.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? lui demanda t-elle soudainement en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. Hannah et moi on se demandait pourquoi vous vous promeniez continuellement en groupe dans le château…

- Alors vous parlez de nous ? l'interrogea t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur du bout des lèvres. Je ne sais pas si on doit se sentir flattés par votre curiosité. J'espère que vous ne nous comparez pas par rapport à notre beauté, Blaise serait fâché de savoir que les gens arrivent encore à établir des classements sur nous, lui qui est sûr d'être le plus beau et fantastique de nous cinq.

Sa voisine ne répondit pas, mais la légère rougeur au niveau de ses joues lui assura qu'il avait touché en plein dans le mille.

- Sinon pour répondre à ta question, parfois chacun a besoin de s'isoler un peu des autres pour être tranquille. Je ne dis pas que mes amis sont dérangeants, mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir marcher seul et travailler sans devoir entendre les derniers potins de Pansy sur tel ou tel élève ou encore les prochaines blagues que Blaise et Tracey ont l'intention de commettre contre certains élèves. J'ai les idées plus claires de cette façon et je peux faire tranquillement mes devoirs au maximum de mes capacités intellectuelles. Et toi, tu ne traines pas avec Abbot aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes en conflit peut-être ?

- Oh non. Hannah est en train de répéter avec la chorale de l'école pour le repas de fin d'année, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais l'attendre ici en faisant une activité studieuse.

- Une chorale ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une, avoua Harry d'un air étonné. Il n'y avait pas de chant l'année dernière si je me souviens bien, hormis la stupide chanson de bienvenue de Dumbledore.

- C'est normal, les jumeaux Weasley ont cru que les choristes allaient chanter l'hymne de l'école, alors ils leur ont offert la veille des patacitrouilles ensorcelées. Hannah n'osait même plus sortir de la salle commune pour ne pas montrer la moustache qu'elle avait eue à cause de ça !

Cette anecdote la fit aussitôt glousser à nouveau, alors qu'harry lui remarqua qu'elle devenait de plus en plus ouverte en sa compagnie. Finalement, il fallait simplement se montrer gentil avec elle pour percer sa coquille.

- Alors vous… vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Lockhart comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? lui demanda t-elle en le regardant fixement.

- Ouai, mais Dumbledore fait retarder son arrivée en prétextant vouloir encore réfléchir à d'autres prétendants meilleurs que la personne que j'ai proposé.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit t-elle d'un air curieux.

- Aucune idée, mais connaissant ce vieil imb… Heu je veux dire vieil homme, je serais prêt à parier que c'est pour avoir une personne de son entourage pour superviser nos cours. Vu la réputation que l'on a parmi certains élèves et même auprès des adultes, cela lui permettrait de voir si l'on est vraiment des tueurs en puissance.

A sa plus grande surprise, Susan ne montra aucun signe d'hostilité à son égard suite à sa remarque. Au contraire, elle montrait ouvertement à travers l'expression de son visage de la compassion voir… de la pitié, ce qui le fit fulminer intérieurement : La pitié était pour les faibles, et en recevoir était plus qu'une honte pour lui.

- Tu sais, tout le monde ne croit pas que vous êtes cruels et sans pitié, l'informa t-elle d'une voix douce comme si elle croyait qu'Harry était peiné par le sentiment des gens à son égard. Bon il est vrai que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas non plus des enfants de chœur…

- Des quoi ? l'interrompit-il en la regardant étrangement.

- Je te l'expliquerais plus tard si tu le souhaites. Donc comme je le disais, certains d'entre vous ne donnent pas une bonne image de votre maison, mais quand on y regarde de plus près, dans toutes les maisons il y a des éléments indésirables. Ronald Weasley par exemple ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que l'on peut s'attendre d'un Gryffondor, et d'une manière générale, aucun ne remplit parfaitement les critères pour être un bon élève de cette maison. Godric n'avait aucun jugement négatif contre les Serpentards et allait sauver la veuve et l'orphelin même si ils faisaient parties d'une famille sombre, alors que les étudiants de sa maison maintenant ont des à priori sur vous et réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de vous venir en aide. Tout le monde à ses qualités et ses défauts, mais c'est dommage d'avoir un avis négatif sur une autre personne sans apprendre à la connaitre…, termina t-elle pensivement.

- Et que penses-tu de moi dans ce cas ? la questionna t-il en répriment un rictus moqueur.

Comme il s'y attendait, Susan prit à nouveau une teinte écarlate en préférant regarder la table plutôt que de donner son opinion sur lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. De toute évidence, cette fille n'était timide que lorsqu'elle devait exprimer son ressenti personnel directement à la personne concernée.

- Hé bien…, tu es quelqu'un de sympathique finalement. Quand on te voit dans le couloir, tu donnes l'impression d'être très froid et méprisant envers les autres, mais je pense que ce doit être à cause de ton occlumancie. J'ai essayé de l'apprendre moi aussi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas les qualités nécessaires pour ça. Tu es intelligent et tes résultats en cours le prouvent, et…

- Henry ! s'exclama soudainement Daphné en apparaissant de derrière une étagère. C'est ici que tu te caches !? Je te cherche partout depuis…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qui tenait compagnie à Harry, et le regard auparavant joyeux qu'elle arborait avait à présent fait place à une rage presque dissimulée. Susan dut sans doute ressentir sa colère car elle baissa de nouveau ses yeux sur son devoir et prenait l'air d'un chien prit en faute après avoir fait une bêtise. Passant de l'une à l'autre, Harry trouva la situation amusante : c'était comme regarder dans un miroir placé entre elles reflétant l'exact opposé de ce qu'elles étaient.

- Daphné ! lança t-il d'un ton courtois. Quelle joie de te revoir ! Installe-toi donc, nous étions justement en train de discuter Bones et moi.

- Discuter ? répéta t-elle comme si elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde ses paroles.

- Oui, discuter. D'ailleurs Susan me donnait son opinion nous concernant.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait de nous, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps, dit-elle tout en s'installant sur la cuisse droite d'Harry. Et toi non plus soit dit en passant.

Légèrement étonné par son geste bien qu'il ne se souciait plus depuis longtemps de son comportement quasi-obsessionnel envers lui, il la regarda chercher distraitement dans le sac qu'elle tenait en bandoulière quelque chose devant certainement attirer son attention. Daphné en profita au passage pour fusiller du regard la pauvre Susan les rares fois où elle osait lever les yeux pour observer son manège. Finalement, son amie ressortit quelques instants plus tard une feuille de parchemin pliée en quatre qu'elle lui tendit non sans marmonner un « ça va te faire plaisir ».

- Je ne savais pas que tu fraternisais avec les autres maisons, lança t-elle au passage en dardant un regard sur Susan. Tu es plein de surprise Henry.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre Daph'…. Ah parfait ! dit-il tout à coup avec ravissement. Dumbledore a finalement accepté que Rabastan soit notre professeur !

- Tout le monde est déjà au courant, l'informa son amie en souriant. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Drago est à son entrainement de Quidditch, mais Pansy est déjà partie là-bas pour l'en informer.

- On commencerait donc dès la semaine prochaine, dit-il en parcourant des yeux le petit bout de papier. Merlin, quand Lockhart le saura, j'aimerais assister à ça !

- Vous… Vous avez déjà pensé à votre programme d'étude pour cette matière ? leur demanda Susan d'une voix de nouveau timide.

- ça, nous le verrons avec mon parrain, c'est lui qui nous enseignera ce qu'il juge comme bon pour nous. Ce sera surement mieux que les inepties de Gilderoy sur ses aventures contre des créatures magiques.

- Il est en colère contre vous, intervint t-elle en les lorgnant discrètement. Pendant ses cours, il n'arrête pas de parler de ce qu'il considère comme une « petite rébellion » et qu'en refusant de suivre son cours, vous allez rater votre examen et sur le long terme votre scolarité.

Daphné et Harry à ses paroles rirent ouvertement et sans retenue, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Mme Pince qui vint directement à leur table pour leur hurler de quitter immédiatement la bibliothèque. De bonne grâce, Harry accepta sa requête et rangea ses affaires tout en s'excusant auprès de la vieille bibliothécaire pour la gêne occasionnée, alors que Susan prit une nouvelle fois une teinte rougeâtre en sentant les regards curieux des autres étudiants sur eux.

- On se voit plus tard Bones, lança Harry en s'éloignant.

- O-oui. Au revoir Henry, Daphné…

Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher poliment sa tête pour la saluer avant de sortir de la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Harry. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'elle donna un léger coup de point dans son épaule, le faisant gémir de douleurs tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix courroucée.

- Bones ? Mais que faisais-tu donc avec elle ?!

- On discutait, voilà ce qu'on faisait. Tu sais sous ses airs de sainte-nitouche et de coincée, elle est plutôt sympathique. Et puis j'avais envie d'être un peu seul alors je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs…

- Tu aurais pu rester avec Tracey et moi ! répliqua t-elle en croisant les bras avec humeur.

- Sauf que d'après ce que j'ai compris vous aviez toutes les deux l'intention de vous recoiffer, alors à moins que je ne vous tienne le peigne ou que je vous aide à vous pomponner, je me serais plus embêté qu'autre chose. Et puis, je te rappelle que l'accès à votre dortoir est interdit pour les garçons. Au fait, où as-tu eu cette note ?

- C'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a donné dans la salle commune. Je venais juste de finir ce que j'avais à faire avec Tracey quand il m'a abordé en bas de l'escalier en me demandant de te donner ça. Il m'a par ailleurs demandé d'éviter à l'avenir de te faire désirer de la sorte et qu'il n'a pas à perdre son temps à te chercher partout dans le château.

- C'est drôle, je doute qu'il ait cherché dans les moindres recoins, affirma Harry pendant qu'ils descendaient l'escalier du hall en direction de leur salle commune.

- Moi aussi, mais mieux vaut ne pas lui montrer notre scepticisme. Je n'ai pas envie de tenir compagnie à Weasley pendant qu'il nettoie les chaudrons du cachot.

Tous les deux se turent quelques instants, pendant que le bruit de leur pas se répercutait en écho dans le hall. Le silence fut néanmoins rompu par Daphné qui, tout en passant son bras autour du sien, ne put réprimer un soudain rire qui désarçonna quelque peu Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? lui demanda t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- J'essayais de t'imaginer en couple avec Bones, et honnêtement je ne vous vois pas du tout ensemble !

- Bah si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne me plait pas du tout, du moins d'un point de vue physique. Par contre, j'ai été étonné de voir qu'elle savait tenir une conversation, alors que jusqu'à présent, je l'imaginais plutôt balbutiant des mots sans parvenir à dire des phrases cohérentes. On pourrait presque discuter normalement avec elle si elle n'était pas aussi intimidée par des Serpentards en groupe.

Harry continua longtemps à parler de Susan, mais Daphné n'en avait que faire : La première phrase de son monologue avait suffit à la rassurer quand au garçon se tenant à côté d'elle et sur sa relation avec la Poufsouffle. L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, elle esquissa un sourire tout le long du chemin, heureuse que ses appréhensions avaient été balayées en un instant. Le reste de la semaine passa terriblement lentement aux yeux d'Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toutes les cinq minutes sa montre ou l'horloge des classes dans lesquelles il avait cours pour scruter l'avancement de l'heure. Cela lui valut notamment son premier ratage en potions après qu'il ait ajouté un peu trop d'épines de porc-épic dans son chaudron. Le résultat était quand même satisfaisant, mais pour la première fois depuis le début de leur scolarité, Hermione le dépassa dans une matière, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer plus qu'il ne fallait. L'entendre se vanter continuellement de cet exploit était par ailleurs très désagréable pour ses nerfs, et il ne lui fallut que l'aide admirable de sa fiancée pour faire taire définitivement Hermione et l'envoyer une journée complète à l'infirmerie pour une langue collée au palet.

Mais finalement, la lundi matin arriva, et sans cacher leur impatience, les dix Serpentards attendirent avec beaucoup d'excitation le cours de Rabastan. Leur impatience était telle qu'ils en oublièrent même d'être désagréables avec leur professeur d'étude des moldus, et ce comportement agréable étonna énormément Lily qui leur fit grâce d'un devoir à faire pour le prochain cours.

- Je me demande ce qui lui prend ? s'interrogea Drago en sortant de la classe. C'est bien la première fois que l'on n'a pas un essai à écrire ou un chapitre à lire.

- Elle s'est peut-être rendue compte que ça ne nous intéressait pas et elle ne veut plus perdre son temps à corriger nos devoirs, supposa Blaise juste derrière eux.

- Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Il n'y a que Théo pour lui rendre un parchemin avec plus de cinq lignes écrites.

- Sauf qu'il espace ses mots bien plus qu'il ne le faut Tracey, la corrigea Harry en grimpant à présent un escalier menant au quatrième étage.

- Toi tu les espaces tellement qu'il n'y en a pas un seul sur ton parchemin !

- Non, j'écris juste tellement petit qu'elle ne pense pas à utiliser une loupe pour me lire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne pense pas à cette éventualité !

Leur petit groupe atteignit finalement le couloir où allait se dérouler leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent bon nombre d'élèves sortant de leur classe pour profiter des quelques minutes de récréation, mais n'y firent pas attention, comme ils ne firent pas davantage attention à l'absence d'Hermione qui s'obstinait à assister aux cours de Lockhart. Les minutes semblèrent interminables tandis qu'ils attendaient à côté de la porte de classe, et quand la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours résonna dans le château, Harry ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit rapidement la porte sans demander la permission d'entrer. La salle de classe était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, bien que plus petite, avec des pupitres en bois, des chaises de la même matière et une estrade sur laquelle reposait un vieux bureau devant un tableau noir. Rabastan était déjà là, assis sur sa chaise à les regarder entrer en souriant amicalement. Harry ne savait pas si ce sourire était faux et cachait en vérité une envie secrète et perverse de les voir suer des litres d'eau à force d'entrainement ou s'il était vraiment ravi de les voir. Peut-être un peu des deux. La plupart d'entre eux connaissaient de près ou de loin le parrain d'Harry et savoir qu'il serait leur professeur leur assura qu'ils auraient un enseignement de qualité et très enrichissant. Rabastan n'était-il pas l'un des membres du cercle privé de Voldemort après tout ? Le seigneur des ténèbres ne choisissait pas ses plus proches collaborateurs sans connaitre au préalable leurs capacités magiques.

- Installez-vous, lança t-il en guise d'accueil en se levant de son siège. Evitez de vous mettre au fond de la classe comme je sais que c'est votre habitude dans les autres cours.

Blaise et Tracey, qui se dirigeaient justement vers les dernières tables, soufflèrent de dépit en regardant d'un air las les tables juste en face du bureau où ils s'assirent finalement. Les autres avaient eux déjà pris place et sortaient déjà leurs affaires même si sans aucun livre à étudier, leurs tables étaient par conséquent bien vides.

- Inutile que je me présente à vous, vous savez déjà comment je me nomme et les relations que j'ai avec l'un de vos camarades, dit-il calmement en leur faisant face depuis l'estrade. Donc vous serez pendant un an mes élèves… Merlin, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisse enseigner quoi que ce soit à un élève, hormis peut être quelques techniques de séduction pour les garçons en mal d'amour.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Harry se remémora brièvement les quelques conseils prodigués par son parrain en matière de fille, et ces souvenirs manquèrent de le faire rougir. Rabastan avait le chic pour le mettre mal à l'aise, même sur ce sujet.

- Ne croyez cependant pas que mes cours seront une partie de plaisir. J'ai personnellement conçu un programme d'entrainement visant à améliorer encore vos capacités en duel et à vous enseigner de nouveaux sortilèges. Le seigneur des ténèbres a apporté sa touche personnelle à cet entrainement en incluant quelques petites nouveautés qui devraient vous plaire. Heu… Oui Henry ?

- Est-ce que vous avez oublié où nous nous trouvons professeur ? lui demanda t-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Annoncer comme cela que le seigneur des ténèbres a supervisé votre programme pourrait être dangereux, sans compter que…

- J'ai déjà placé quelques sortilèges pour assurer notre sécurité et éviter d'être espionnés par certaines personnes, lui répondit-il patiemment. Le fait que Dumbledore m'ait donné cette salle était déjà en soit suspect, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte des sortilèges d'écoute et d'espionnage qu'il a mis en place ici. Nous pourrons par conséquent parler des sujets risqués en toute quiétude. Daphné ?

- Quels genres de sortilèges et maléfices allez-vous nous apprendre professeur ? demanda t-elle, assise juste à côté d'Harry.

- Nous allons revoir tout ce que vous avez vu avec le seigneur des ténèbres, y compris les impardonnables. Je vous apprendrai également de nouveaux sorts offensifs et défensifs pour améliorer votre panel de sortilèges, ainsi qu'éventuellement des techniques de combat rapproché. Pour l'instant pour notre premier cours, j'aimerais…

Soudainement, Rabastan sortit sa baguette magique et lança directement un sort à Drago qui ne dut son salut qu'en roulant sous sa table. Les autres avaient sorti leurs baguettes à présent et regardaient la scène ayant eu lieu sous leurs yeux, incrédules. Le bureau derrière Drago avait lui complètement explosé.

- Tut tut Drago, tes réflexes ne sont pas encore au point. Ta baguette doit être toujours prête à être utilisée en cas d'attaque surprise. Le seigneur des ténèbres t'aurait sûrement puni pour ton manque d'anticipation. Maugrey emploie souvent une phrase pour définir cela : vigilance constante. Maintenant je vais voir un peu ce que vous valez en duel de magie. Chacun votre tour vous allez affronter l'un de vos camarades pour que je puisse voir vos qualités et vos défauts en combat. Des volontaires ?

- Je veux bien, lança aussitôt Harry en levant la main. Drago pourrait être mon adversaire…

- Je préfèrerai que tu prennes quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu n'as pas l'habitude de te mesurer, déclara Rabastan en regardant tour à tour les élèves devant lui. Pansy, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas ?

Surprise par le choix de son professeur, et surtout d'être désignée pour être l'adversaire d'Harry, Pansy resta quelques secondes silencieuses en regardant son camarade en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Comme premier adversaire, on pouvait difficilement faire pire, et les chances qu'elle gagne leur duel étaient minimes.

- C'est d'accord professeur, accepta t-elle malgré tout d'un air décidé.

- Parfait, alors laissez-moi quelques secondes pour vous faire une petite zone de combat digne de ce nom.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Rabastan fit aussitôt flotter dans les airs les chaises, pupitres et affaires scolaires qu'il rangea dans un ordre impeccable tout autour de la pièce. Les autres s'éloignèrent également de la surface de combat crée au centre de la salle, alors qu'Harry et Pansy se faisaient face, baguettes sorties.

Saluez-vous, leur ordonna Rabastan.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent vers l'autre et lorsqu'ils furent à moins de dix centimètres d'écart, chacun leva sa baguette au niveau de son visage avant d'abaisser sèchement leur bras le long de leur corps si vite qu'un léger bruit de courant d'air se fit entendre. Ensuite, tous les deux se tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, sans se soucier des regards fixés sur eux.

- Allez-y !

- Rictusempra !

Pansy avait attaqué si vite qu'Harry fut l'espace d'un instant trop surpris pour réagir. Se retournant rapidement vers elle, il contra le sortilège de son amie par un « protego » déviant le sort de son adversaire. Ne perdant pas de temps, il enchaina en envoyant pointant avec sa baguette les planches de bois faisant office de plancher et les fit soudainement dresser en position d'attaque droit sur elle. Les pics en bois fondirent comme des poignards, mais d'un geste net dans l'air, Pansy brisa en deux et utilisa les débris pour s'en servir comme projectiles contre Harry.

- Excellent, marmonna Rabastan tandis qu'Harry esquivait d'une roulade les débris de bois. Moi qui pensais vous rappeler que je voulais vous voir vous battre comme dans un duel à mort…

Les autres déglutirent légèrement, alors qu'Harry repassait à l'offensive en utilisant plusieurs sortilèges explosifs détruisant les pupitres derrière Pansy. D'un autre geste avec sa baguette, Harry fit tournoyer les restes dans les airs de la même manière qu'une tornade entourant rapidement sa camarade. Son champ de vision momentanément bouché, Pansy était dans une situation difficile, d'autant plus qu'Harry s'amusait à présent à lui envoyer de temps à autre un morceau de bois bien que moins rapidement qu'il ne le pouvait. Tuer son amie était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il songerait.

- Mortuus memor ! s'écria t-il en visant l'intérieur de la tornade.

Le sortilège frappa rapidement l'amoncellement de débris tournoyant autour de Pansy, mais Harry se rendit compte que ceux-ci commençaient à fondre et à disparaitre en poussière. Son adversaire était de nouveau visible et lui souriait effrontément comme si cette situation l'amusait.

- Liquefactus, hein ? Pas mal…, marmonna t-il en répondant à son sourire. Incendio !

Une langue de feu s'échappa aussitôt de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur elle. Pansy commençait déjà à effectuer des moulinets avec sa baguette pour contrer son attaque, mais soudainement, les flammes se transformèrent en une corde noire toujours liée à la baguette d'Harry.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer au dresseur d'animaux, Henry. Tu devrais ranger ça avant de te blesser.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon fouet ? Pourtant il peut s'avérer utile…

Le faisant tournoyer comme un lasso, Harry le lança finalement droit sur elle aussi rapidement que possible. Le fouet cingla l'air et se dirigea droit sur sa tête, mais au dernier moment, sa cible changea et il en fallut de peu qu'il ne vienne s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Pansy avait par chance anticipé son geste et avait reculé de quelques pas avant d'être touchée. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas cependant, c'était le sortilège d'un rouge vif lui fonçant droit en pleine figure et qu'elle ne put malheureusement pas pour elle éviter. Touchée au niveau du front, Pansy s'affaissa en arrière et tomba inconscient sur le parquet de la classe.

- Toujours anticiper les prochaines attaques de ses adversaires, lança Rabastan en s'approchant d'elle pour la réanimer. Excellent Henry, le coup du leurre était finement trouvé. Utiliser un fouet pour tromper l'adversaire ne m'est pas inconnu…

- C'est maman qui m'a appris cette technique, l'informa t-il en remettant en état les différents éléments brisés de la pièce. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne en classe juste en dessous de nous, autrement ils auraient été étonnés de ce qui se passait au dessus de leur tête, ajouta t-il en réparant le plancher.

- ça c'est sûr, mais bon. C'est un mal pour un bien, et ça m'a permis de connaitre vos faiblesses à tous les deux. A qui le tour ?

Impatient de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, les huit autres levèrent aussitôt la main en priant Rabastan d'être choisis. Harry lui aida une Pansy légèrement sonnée à s'asseoir sur une chaise, non sans au passage songer que ce devait sans doute être le meilleur cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Le niveau n'était de toute manière pas difficile à atteindre au vue des prestations de Quirrell et Lockhart, mais Harry souhaitait vraiment que les suivants soient tout aussi intéressants.

**Donc voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ces cours ne seront pas de tout repos ! J'ai dans l'idée de faire ce genre de scène à de nombreuses reprises, et peut-être même y inclure d'autres personnes !****  
****Sinon vous avez pu également avoir un aperçu de la personnalité d'Elladora : les rivalités entre elle, Elisabeth, Ginny et Liliane seront monnaie courante ! Un peu comme celle entre Harry et Drago dans les livres.****  
****J'ai soudainement eut l'idée de faire davantage apparaître certains personnages, comme Susan Bones ici. Certains auront leur utilité, et d'autres non. Par contre je n'ai pas encore décidé qui faire apparaitre ^^.******

**À bientôt !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut ! Bon avant toute chose je tenais à vous informer à l'avance que j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, la seconde partie étant très très importante pour la suite de la fiction ! En vérité, ce n'est pas par caprice mais si je faisais intervenir ce moment important dans ce chapitre, me connaissant, j'atteindrais aisément les 15000 mots (et par la même occasion, je n'aurais pas pu le finir pour aujourd'hui). Bref !****  
****Ce chapitre est vraiment ce que j'appelle communément un chapitre de transition car il y aura beaucoup de narration mais l'histoire n'avancera pas énormément.****  
****Je n'ai pas encore totalement corrigé ce chapitre, mais promis, je m'y mets dès que j'ai le temps (d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si j'ai répondu à vos Reviews... Mon dieu que je suis tête en l'air u_u).****Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Pour bien des professeurs, la correction des copies relevait parfois de l'épreuve de force. Décrypter l'écriture des élèves, comprendre le sens de leurs phrases, relever les bouts de réponses que certains étudiants s'amusaient à disséminer dans leur copie… Corriger des devoirs étaient éreintant, mais certains enseignants avaient en plus de cela de nouvelles difficultés bien moins surmontables auxquels ils n'étaient pas forcément préparés : l'hostilité des étudiants dont ils avaient la charge. Lire des commentaires injurieux et xénophobes sur les devoirs qu'il devait corriger aurait pu être troublant pour un professeur peu habitué, mais pas pour Lily qui s'y était depuis longtemps résolue.

En maintenant plus de deux ans, elle avait pu avoir l'occasion de voir à travers ces feuilles de parchemin l'étendue des idées préconçues d'une partie de ses élèves concernant les moldus, en particulier un joli panel d'horreurs en tout genre relevant presque du racisme. Le terme était peut-être exagéré, mais pour certains Sang-purs, les moldus et les sorciers étaient deux races distinctes qui ne pouvaient pas cohabiter ensemble et encore moins se mélanger. Ce comportement lui rappelait un triste épisode de l'histoire qui n'était pourtant pas si lointain, et l'idée que cela puisse un jour se répéter n'était pas si incongrue. Une guerre entre sorciers et moldus pouvaient très bien voir le jour dans quelques années si les mentalités ne changeaient pas. Il n'y avait bien que son collègue le professeur Lockhart, assis à quelques places d'elle et plongé en grande conversation avec le professeur Sinistra, qui ne songerait jamais à cela.

- … Et alors, ce loup-garou tente de me bondir dessus en ouvrant sa gueule droit vers mon visage ! Je croyais que ma dernière heure était arrivée alors j'ai pour la première fois de toute ma vie baissé la tête en acceptant mon funeste sort, mais à ce moment là, j'ai vu…

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? s'enquit sa collègue en bon public qu'elle était.

- Ma baguette ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix théâtrale. Je croyais l'avoir perdu après avoir été projeté par le loup-garou contre la paroi de la grotte…

- Une grotte ? Mais vous m'aviez dit auparavant que vous vous affrontiez en pleine forêt ?

- Vraiment ? Oh, j'ai oublié de parler de cette grotte dans ce cas ! Toujours est-il que ni une ni deux, je me saisis d'elle rapidement et je lui lance le sortilège « Decidui Dentes » et ses dents sont immédiatement tombées par terre ! C'est alors que profitant de son état de confusion, je fais léviter une pierre juste au dessus de lui et je l'assomme en la faisant tomber directement sur son crâne !

Lockhart était peut-être un idiot doublé d'un affabulateur de premier ordre, il fallait tout de même admettre qu'il était plutôt bon pour raconter des histoires et Lily était la première à le reconnaitre. Il était cependant dommage que son imagination débordante ne lui serve pas à donner des cours d'un niveau académique et que ses leçons tournaient à la farce pure et simple. Par moment, Lily se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Dumbledore pour qu'il embauche un imbécile pareil. Les rumeurs voulaient pourtant qu'il soit un homme très intelligent et sage, mais le choix de Lockhart pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal relevait davantage de la bêtise que de la logique.

- Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous pour entendre mes derniers exploits, ma chère Lily ? lui demanda soudainement Gilderoy en constatant que sa collègue les observait distraitement.

- Pardon ? Oh, non merci Gilderoy. J'ai encore une pile de copie à corriger pour lundi et je ne souhaite pas avoir du retard sur mon travail.

- Allons Lily, délaissez donc ces devoirs ennuyeux et joignez-vous à nous ! De toute façon vous n'avez pas grand-chose à corriger je présume ? Peu de gens se soucient des moldus après tout.

Si Gilderoy croyait vraiment faire chanceler et lui donner l'envie d'en apprendre sur ses nombreuses péripéties, autant dire que le résultat était surement loin de ses attentes. Lockhart n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son tact, et dénigrer la matière qu'enseignait sa collègue démontrait une nouvelle fois son talent pour se mettre à dos certaines personnes. En tout cas, l'humeur déjà maussade de Lily en raison des horreurs qu'elle avait lu jusqu'à présent se dégrada encore davantage suite à ses paroles, et le regard noir qu'elle lança à Gilderoy juste avant de replonger dans ses copies aurait même pu faire tressaillir de peur Voldemort.

- ça ira comme ça Gilderoy, dit-elle en trempant rageusement le bout de sa plume dans son encrier sans lever les yeux de la copie devant elle. Peu de gens se soucient des moldus comme vous dites, mais d'autres ne semblent pas se soucier davantage de leur travail et des répercussions de leur médiocrité sur celui des autres.

- Je vous rejoins parfaitement dans votre constat Lily ! déclara t-il en ne se rendant de toute évidence pas compte que sa remarque lui était directement adressé. Merlin, C'est ce que je dis toujours à mes élèves : Travaillez bien et votre réussite inspirera les autres ! Regardez-moi après tout ! Des centaines de personnes se sont trouvé une vocation en lisant mes livres !

Préférant ne pas perdre davantage de temps avec lui, Lily reporta son attention sur sa pile de feuilles qu'elle espérait malgré tout finir de corriger rapidement. En moins de trente secondes cependant, elle s'interrogea sur ce qui était le plus pénible : Entendre les élucubrations de son collègue ou perdre son temps à lire les copies de ses élèves de Serpentard dont les notes avoisinaient le plus souvent le zéro pointé. Devoir mettre des mauvaises notes n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait imaginé lorsqu'elle avait pris ce poste, mais être le plus mauvais élève dans sa matière paraissait être une mode chez les élèves de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle établissait ses thèmes avant la rentrée scolaire, elle pensait pourtant pouvoir attirer leur attention et leur faire découvrir un nouveau monde auxquels ils n'auraient jamais songé jusqu'à présent, mais en seulement moins d'un mois, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Rien ne pourrait les intéresser, et surtout aucun ne faisait le moindre effort pour s'ouvrir à elle et à son cours. Apprendre l'histoire de cette communauté et leur façon de vivre pouvait pourtant être bénéfique pour eux et leur faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons bien différents des idéaux que leur inculquaient leurs parents, mais leurs opinions concernant les moldus étaient déjà si profondément incrustées dans leur esprit que rien ne pouvait leur faire changer d'avis.

- Heureusement que Liliane n'a pas été éduqué ainsi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de marmonner en griffonnant une annotation sur la copie de Théodore Nott.

Cet élève devait bien être le seul parmi ses camarades à se montrer attentif durant son cours même si la personnalité de ce garçon y jouait pour beaucoup. Nott avait continuellement le nez dans un livre et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en feuilleter un autre dès qu'il en finissait un. Lily avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir regarder à plusieurs reprises dans le manuel qu'elle leur avait demandé d'acheter pour son cours, mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'il faisait cela davantage pour avoir quelque chose à lire qu'à s'intéresser réellement à ce qu'il lisait : Lire une notice pour l'installation d'une télévision ou un fascicule sur des produits de beauté aurait surement le même effet chez lui. C'était peut-être pour ça que ses résultats ne volaient eux non plus pas très haut, ou alors se forçait-il à avoir des mauvaises notes pour ne pas être mal considéré par ses camarades. Les jeunes étaient tellement étranges par moment. Au terme de sa lecture, Lily poussa un profond soupir avant de mettre la note qui qualifiait le mieux Théodore : quatre.

- Espérons que je tombe sur celle d'un Poufsouffle maintenant…

Peine perdue, la suivante fut celle… d'Henry Lestrange. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de sa bouche sous les yeux étonnés de Gilderoy et du professeur Sinistra qui la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Merveilleux, maugréa t-elle en parcourant des yeux la copie de son élève. Rien de mieux que de s'attaquer maintenant au plus gros morceau…

Et le plus gros morceau combla toutes ses attentes le concernant : Sa copie était remplie du début à la fin de propos injurieux à l'encontre des « êtres inférieurs ». Le sujet traitait pourtant de l'évolution des moyens de locomotion des moldus depuis le moyen-âge et en particulier la période du XIXème siècle qui avait vu la différence entre leur société et celle des sorciers se creuser davantage, mais Harry parvenait encore à critiquer les « sales moldus » de tous les noms avec la plupart du temps des propos sortant totalement du contexte du devoir.

- « _La locomotive à vapeur est une invention des sorciers, pas des moldus ! La première machine à vapeur a été crée en 1803 alors que celle des moldus a été conçue en 1804 ! Les moldus n'ont fait que nous voler notre savoir à des fins personnelles ! Ils ne connaissaient même pas les propriétés du charbon alors que nous l'utilisions déjà pour nous réchauffer ! Cessez de nous faire croire qu'ils sont si intelligents, notre société est bien meilleure que la leur !_ »… Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de comportement que vous irez loin dans votre vie Henry, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Sa copie donnait davantage l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le monde moldu que l'inverse car pour dire que les sorciers étaient bien plus avancés que les moldus en matière de technologie était du même acabit que les sottises dites continuellement par Gilderoy depuis l'obtention de son poste. Lily ne savait pas en vérité sur quel pied danser avec ses élèves de Serpentard : Devait-elle les laisser dans leurs croyances sans essayer de les faire changer d'avis ou au contraire devait-elle les influencer et leur montrer que ce à quoi ils croyaient était dénué de bon sens ? Difficile à dire, et surtout difficile à choisir.

Inévitablement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son fils disparu, et à dire vrai, il lui arrivait fréquemment de penser à lui lorsqu'elle songeait à la manière dont il avait pu être éduqué et ses sentiments vis-à-vis de toutes ces différences de culture et de valeurs entre sorciers, moldus et nés-moldus. Tout dépendait de la famille dans laquelle il avait grandi, et de ses connaissances sur le monde magique. Depuis maintenant près de deux mois, elle avait minutieusement sondé ses élèves pour trouver Harry, mais ses recherches furent finalement infructueuses et ne menèrent à rien. Tant d'un point de vue physique que psychologique, aucun indice ne lui permettait de remonter jusqu'à lui, et le découragement commençait à la gagner.

Les potentiels « suspects » n'étaient pourtant pas nombreux, à peine une trentaine d'enfants en comptant les élèves de la première à la troisième année, mais le destin semblait vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et l'empêcher de revoir Harry. Son humeur en pâtissait, et elle admettait elle-même que les notes qu'elle attribuait pour les devoirs de ses élèves avaient tendance à ne pas être totalement justes pour eux à cause de ça. De leur côté, Liliane et Sirius avaient également mené leurs investigations à la fois dans le château pour sa fille qu'au sein même du ministère pour le parrain d'Harry, avec malheureusement le même résultat qu'elle. Son fils avait tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la Terre, mais contrairement à elle, Liliane restait persuadé qu'ils le retrouveraient un jour.

_« - Si il possède vraiment des pouvoirs magiques, alors il est forcément ici ! avait-elle dit lorsque sa mère lui avait fait part de ses doutes._

_- Mais il pourrait très bien être à l'étranger, ou alors la famille qui l'a recueilli a refusé de l'inscrire ici…_

_- Maman, Tu n'as qu'à élargir tes recherches aux autres écoles d'Europe voir jusqu'à l'institut de Salem ! Quant à son éventuel refus, tu peux toujours regarder dans les dossiers de l'école pour voir les adolescents ayant refusé d'assister aux cours de Poudlard ces dernières années ! »_

Par moment, Lily avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés et que sa fille était celle qui consolait l'autre alors qu'il aurait dû en être autrement. Au moins, Liliane lui redonnait courage et la poussait à redoubler d'effort pour retrouver son fils, même si le défi était immense.

La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grincement à réveiller un mort, et sans même regarder directement le nouvel arrivant, Lily était sûre de ne pas se tromper sur son identité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour porter des cape noire et virevoltante quelque soit l'endroit ou celui qui la portait se trouvait. Rogue n'avait pas vraiment changé de garde robe depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études, et son allure de chauve-souris lui collait à la peau comme le miel collait aux doigts.

Interrompant sa correction quelques instants, Lily leva brièvement les yeux pour observer son collègue pour déterminer la raison de sa venue. Peut-être était-il venu chercher quelque chose, ou avait-il tout simplement envie de gouter à l'horrible café servi par le professeur Chourave qui était sensé avoir des vertus nutritives ? Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait en tout cas aucun risque d'en trouver en plongeant lui-même ses yeux dans les émeraudes de Lily.

Pendant un temps qui leur sembla infiniment long, tous les deux s'observèrent directement dans les yeux comme hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre, avant que Rogue ne coupe cet échange d'un simple hochement de tête pour la saluer pour finir se détourner purement et simplement d'elle.

- Severus ! Mon ami ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! J'étais justement en train de parler avec Aurora du filtre de paix que j'ai moi-même dû brasser pour calmer les ardeurs du spectre de la mort ! Approchez donc que je vous raconte en détail cette passionnante rencontre !

- Il me tarde de découvrir comment vous avez pu faire boire à un spectre un filtre de paix lorsque l'on sait qu'ils n'ont pas de bouche, et encore moins un corps solide…, lança de sa voix doucereuse Rogue en le regardant à la dérobée.

Le sourire de Gilderoy Fondit aussitôt comme neige au soleil, alors qu'à côté de lui, le professeur Sinistra fut pour le moins troublée par la remarque de Rogue. Lily songea que peut-être, Aurora était une experte en astronomie, mais ne devait de toute évidence pas connaitre en détail les caractéristiques physiques de cette créature. On ne pouvait pas être bon dans tous les domaines après tout. La mère de Liliane se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air misérable de Lockhart qui avait l'air de tout simplement avoir perdu pour toujours l'usage de la parole… Elle espérait simplement que ce soit de manière définitive. Rogue avait en tout cas réussi à le faire taire, et rien que pour ça, Lily lui en était très reconnaissante.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas Gilderoy, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de raconter vos inepties pendant que je corrige mes copies, poursuivit-il en prenant un siège à quelques mètres de Lily. Les résultats déjà catastrophiques de mes élèves risqueraient de pâtir par le tintamarre de vous causez, et troubler ma concentration est bien la dernière chose que je vous conseille de faire.

- B-bien sûr Severus, bafouilla t-il nerveusement. Je vais poursuivre ma conversation plus calmement dans ce cas !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mais même en faisant attention, Gilderoy parvenait quand même à se faire entendre dans toute la salle. Personne ne faisait attention à lui sauf Aurora, du moins pas ouvertement. Minerva, qui buvait distraitement à côté de la cafetière une gorgée de thé ne cessait de lancer des regards lourds de menaces sur lui chaque fois qu'il haussait un peu la voix, et Lily pouvait voir depuis sa place Severus faire bouger ses doigts à proximité de la poche de sa robe comme si il se retenait de lancer un sortilège de son crû sur le blondinet bruyant. Elle-même n'aurait pas dit non à un ou deux sorts de mutisme sur lui, mais le règlement académique n'autorisait malheureusement pas de brutaliser d'une quelconque manière l'un de ses collègues. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Lily retourna à son travail en faisant fit des phrases grandiloquentes de Gilderoy. Seul le grattement de la plume de Rogue sur les copies de ses élèves était le seul autre bruit notable dans la pièce, et elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

- Merlin, je ne comprendrais jamais la décision d'Albus d'engager cet homme. La sénilité le gagne…, marmonna quand même pour elle-même Minerva en lisant distraitement la dernière édition de la gazette du sorcier.

Lily ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle, mais ne pouvait malgré tout quitter des yeux le professeur de potion travaillant à quelques mètres d'elle, comme hypnotisée par cette vision s'offrant à elle. Severus était un véritable mystère pour elle, et à dire vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui. Leur relation était au point mort, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas pour renouer le lien qui les unissait autrefois. Être amis faisait pour l'instant partie de leur passé, un passé qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de déterrer. Pourtant il y a une vingtaine d'année, les choses étaient différentes entre eux. Severus avait été après tout son premier ami, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la magie et la raison pour laquelle elle était capable de faire des choses inimaginables pour les moldus, celui qui l'avait consolé lorsque Petunia l'avait insulté de monstre pour ses talents en matière de magie, celui avec qui elle passait ses étés entre deux années à Poudlard… La liste était longue, mais leur amitié l'était tout autant.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir y mettre un terme, rien sauf le fait que tous les deux prirent des chemins différents à l'école, et ce dès la première soirée. Severus avait été à Serpentard tandis qu'elle prit la direction de Gryffondor, maison où elle rencontra son futur mari James Potter. Lui et Rogue avaient très tôt montré une hostilité évidente pour l'autre, et au départ, Lily choisissait de défendre son meilleur ami face à « l'arrogant Potter » et sa petite bande de voyoux. Severus était devenu leur souffre douleur pour une raison qu'elle ignorait alors et qu'elle ignore encore actuellement, mais au fil du temps, leur rivalité devenait de plus en plus virulente et violente à certaines occasions. Chaque camp imaginait toutes les manières possibles pour s'en prendre à l'autre et l'humilier devant toute l'école, et le plus souvent, Rogue finissait par être celui dont tout le monde se moquait. Il n'était pourtant pas mauvais en duel, mais seul contre quatre élèves, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. C'était bien l'une des nombreuses facettes qu'elle détestait chez James : sa lâcheté à s'attaquer aux autres à plusieurs et à s'en prendre aux plus faibles en prétextant simplement vouloir s'amuser.

_« Tu agis comme un Mangemort ! » lui avait-elle ouvertement lancé en pleine figure en troisième année. « Eux aussi s'en prennent aux autres et les brutalisent par simple amusement ! Tu n'es qu'une brute sans cervelle James Potter, et tôt ou tard, tout ce que tu as commis te reviendra en pleine figure ! »_

À cette époque, Lily n'était pas encore au courant qu'en vérité, James était totalement amoureux d'elle et agissait de cette façon en croyant à tort pouvoir l'impressionner par ses prouesses et son habileté à lancer des sortilèges à tout-va. Quel idiot quand elle y repensait, sa façon d'exprimer son attirance pour une personne était vraiment pitoyable, mais c'est cette facette là qui avait fini par lui plaire au bout du compte, cette maladresse tellement touchante. A l'inverse, les fréquentations de Severus avaient fini par l'inquiéter fortement, surtout lorsqu'il commença à se montrer proche d'élèves montrant ouvertement leur mépris pour les gens comme elle, les nés-moldus. Lily avait d'ailleurs eut vent des bruits de couloirs mentionnant le fait que Rogue traite de « Sang-de-Bourbe » ces mêmes étudiants, mais n'y avait au départ pas cru un seul instant jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance lui-même cette insulte après avoir été humilié par James.

À partir de ce jour, leur relation fut brisée nette et depuis lors, leurs rapports furent extrêmement limités voir quasi-inexistants. Par la suite, Rogue avait finalement choisi de devenir un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres et d'embrasser ses idéaux, du moins c'est ce qu'elle entendit par le biais de certaines sources peu après la fin de ses études, et le choix d'orientation de son ancien ami l'avait décidé à ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, et encore moins accepter sa présence autour d'elle. Pourtant, Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement et avait après quelques années mystérieusement accepté de lui faire confiance. Rogue avait apparemment décidé de changer de camp et de rejoindre celui d'Albus, et ce, sans le mentionner à son maitre. Peut-être était-ce du remord ? Du dégout ? Ou tout simplement du bon sens ? Auquel cas, il avait montré sa valeur au reste de l'ordre du phœnix en jouant les espions pour Dumbledore sans éveiller les soupçons sur lui. Ses informations furent précieuses et permirent l'arrestation de quelques mangemorts et d'empêcher les meurtres et raids que prévoyait Voldemort, mais Lily ne pouvait malgré tout pas se montrer aussi confiante envers lui que certains autres membres du groupe de Dumbledore.

- Lily !

La voix de Gilderoy la fit aussitôt sursauter de peur alors que de son côté Lockhart, qui avait de toute évidence terminé sa conversation avec le professeur Sinistra, se dirigeait vers elle en arborant un sourire lui barrant presque le visage. Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher sur le moment de maudire intérieurement son collègue qui avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de la harceler de la sorte et de vouloir continuellement discuter avec elle en ne lui laissant que peu de répit. Lockhart avait le chic en effet pour la suivre comme une ombre partout où elle allait et d'apparaitre dans des endroits où elle pensait ne jamais le croiser, et à force, sa santé risquait d'en pâtir. Lily ne comptait déjà plus les encriers tombés sur ses feuilles de cours à cause des apparitions soudaines de Lockhart, et celui qu'elle avait actuellement venait s'ajouter à la liste sauf que celui-ci avait répandu son contenu sur les copies de ses élèves. Henry Lestrange pouvait être content maintenant, sa copie était presque illisible.

- Gilderoy, pourriez-vous éviter de me faire sursauter de la sorte lorsque vous voulez vous adresser à moi ? lui demanda t-elle d'un ton faussement poli.

- Bien sûr ! lança t-il joyeusement en s'asseyant négligemment sur le bord de la table sur laquelle travaillait sa collègue en adoptant une attitude nonchalante. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur voyons !

Hé bien c'était raté, et Lily résistait à l'envie de le lui faire comprendre en employant des méthodes plus directes comme les sortilèges lui passant brièvement en tête. La raison de cet intérêt pour elle lui échappait totalement, ou alors faisait-elle de son mieux pour ne pas la connaitre, mais son comportement lui rappelait tout de même celui de son défunt mari du temps où tous les deux suivaient leur scolarité dans cette école. Le paroxysme avait été atteint lorsque Gilderoy l'avait attendu à la sortie des sanitaires réservés aux professeurs en lui assurant se trouver là par hasard : Cela aurait pu être vrai si Lily ne l'avait pas surpris tranquillement adossé au mur juste à côté de la porte.

De là à penser que Lockhart s'était mis en tête de la séduire en agissant comme un adolescent collant et maladroit, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'elle ne franchirait pas le moins du monde. Son collègue avait déjà tenté à de nombreuses reprises de l'inviter à diner dans des restaurants ou des salons de thé de Pré-au-lard à des fins soit disant professionnelles, mais Lily avait jusqu'à présent toujours refusé en prétextant du travail à faire qui ne pouvait attendre. La mère de Liliane reçut même un bouquet de lilas un triste jour d'Octobre par un illustre inconnu n'ayant pas signé la carte l'accompagnant. Le mystère du bouquet aurait pu en rester un si les fleurs n'avaient pas eu la désagréable odeur du parfum que portait d'ordinaire Lockhart. Merlin, cet homme était décidemment imbuvable pour elle.

- Dites-moi Lily, je me demandais… Le weekend approche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Brillante observation Gilderoy…, soupira Lily en tentant de nettoyer la copie de son élève.

- Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard demain après-midi pour diner en tête à tête chez madame Pieddodu ? Nous pourrions en profiter pour faire davantage connaissance tout en savourant leur savoureux canard à l'orange ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

Réprimant l'envie de soupirer fortement pour sa nouvelle tentative de rendez-vous, Lily préféra rouler des yeux et prendre son temps pour lui répondre. Au moins, ce silence lui permettait de garder son calme face à l'insistance de son collègue et lui faire croire qu'elle réfléchissait à sa proposition. La réponse était pourtant évidente et il ne lui fallait en vérité même pas une seconde pour la trouver.

- Je suis navrée Gilderoy mais… J'ai promis à ma fille que je passerai le samedi avec elle pour discuter… de choses et d'autres.

Utiliser sa fille pour esquiver un problème était un acte qu'elle savait lâche, mais elle espérait néanmoins que cela lui permettrait de ne plus avoir son collègue dans les pattes pour le weekend. Gilderoy comprendrait peut-être avec son argument qu'elle ne souhaitait pas l'accompagner ou s'avouerait vaincu encore une fois… C'était cependant mal le connaitre.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Nous n'aurons qu'à la prendre avec nous ! Votre fille est l'une de mes élèves favorites et je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec deux des plus fabuleuses sorcières qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans cette école ! Être accompagné par deux aussi charmantes personnes me comblerait de joie !

La façon qu'avait Lockhart de parler de sa fille déplut fortement à Lily qui fronça aussitôt ses sourcils en le fusillant du regard. Sa fille n'avait que onze ans, mais son collègue parlait d'elle comme d'une jeune femme en âge de se marier, ou d'être courtisée.

- Pour la dernière fois Gilderoy, je n'ai pas le temps de me permettre de pouvoir diner avec vous en tête à tête, lui lança t-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins polie qu'auparavant. Comment dois-je vous le faire comprendre ?

- Alors reportons cela à la semaine prochaine ?! persista t-il d'un ton toujours aussi enjoué. Nous pourrions même prévoir une sortie dans les meilleurs restaurants de Londres ! Je suis sûr qu'avec vos cours et vos recherches sur le monde moldu, vous devez certainement connaitre les adresses les plus fréquentées et proposant les mets les plus savoureux que l'on puisse trouver !

- Vous croyez vraiment que mes cours sont consacrés à ça ?! répliqua t-elle en se levant soudainement de sa chaise. Croyez-vous que donner à mes élèves les noms et les menus des restaurants de Londres puisse les intéresser ?!

Lockhart parut pour la première fois depuis leur conversation déstabilisé, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily, son collègue avait finalement cessé de sourire bêtement de son horrible sourire aussi éclatant que celui d'une publicité pour un dentifrice. Les autres professeurs présents avaient cessé de discuter entre eux et les regardaient à présent discrètement, comme si ils assistaient à une scène qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir et n'osaient pas émettre le moindre commentaire ou avis sur la situation s'offrant à eux. Lily n'en avait rien à faire, de toute façon tous ses collègues avaient pu voir par eux-mêmes l'insistance qu'avait Lockhart à vouloir l'accoster et la séduire sans arrêt, et Minerva fut même de celles qui s'en offusquèrent longuement. Du coin de l'œil, Lily pouvait voir que Severus l'épiait également, mais contrairement aux autres, son visage était parfaitement neutre et lisse.

- P-pardonnez-moi Lily, je ne voulais pas vous blesser d'une quelconque manière, s'excusa piteusement Gilderoy. Vous faire de la peine est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite !

- Laissez-moi tranquille Gilderoy, dit-elle simplement en passant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses mèches auburn. Si vraiment vous souhaitez me faire plaisir, arrêtez de me harceler de la sorte et cessez donc de me déranger pendant mon travail !

Croyant peut-être que de cette manière, il parviendrait à atteindre le cœur de Lily, Lockhart accéda à sa requête en arborant de nouveau son sourire étincelant faisant s'évanouir de bonheur son armée de groupies…. Mais pas la mère de Liliane.

- C'est d'accord dans ce cas ! Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations !

- C'est très gentil à vous Gilderoy, j'espère que…

- MAIS ne croyez pas m'échapper comme ça ma chère Lily ! la coupa t-il brusquement. Tôt ou tard, je parviendrais à vous inviter à diner avec moi !

Frustrée face au comportement de Lockhart, et surtout furieuse d'être une nouvelle fois considérée par lui comme un trophée de chasse à remporter, Lily perdit patience et s'apprêta à tirer sa baguette magique pour lancer un sortilège de congélation dans les parties intimes de l'homme à côté d'elle, sortilège qu'elle avait autrefois l'habitude d'utiliser contre James du temps où elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais une main l'empêcha soudainement de mettre en application son plan. Non sans une légère pointe de surprise, elle se rendit compte que cette main appartenait à Severus qui s'était déplacé silencieusement jusqu'à eux pour intervenir dans leur dispute. D'ailleurs, son autre main tenait le poignet de Gilderoy, comme s'il avait anticipé un possible geste de sa part à l'encontre de la mère de Liliane.

- Je pense que votre petite scène est terminée Lockhart, affirma d'une voix calme mais lourde de menaces Severus. Vous serez aimable d'éviter d'importuner à l'avenir Mme Potter et de vous montrer aussi entreprenant avec elle en donnant l'impression aux autres d'agir comme un débauché collant à la limite de la perversion.

Face à l'imposant charisme de Rogue, Gilderoy n'osa pas lui répondre, du moins ouvertement. Aussi préféra t-il bredouiller des propos incompréhensibles avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la sortie sous les yeux choqués des enseignants présents. Rogue le regarda partir sans réagir, bien que faire fuir Lockhart était une activité qu'il trouva très amusante. L'envie de renouveler cet exploit était bien tentante. Trop occupé à se féliciter pour avoir mis en fuit son collègue, Rogue constata tardivement qu'il tenait toujours la main de Lily et, une fois qu'il s'en rendit finalement compte, il la lâcha aussi brusquement que si la peau de la jolie rousse lui avait brulé la sienne en prenant au passage soin de s'éloigner de quelques pas d'elle.

- Merci… Severus, marmonna t-elle en se rasseyant sur sa chaise sans se rendre compte de la gêne qu'elle avait occasionné chez lui.

Bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaitre, Severus était pour le moins choqué. C'était bien la première fois depuis plus de dix ans que Lily l'avait appelé par son prénom, et un sentiment qui lui avait été étranger depuis toutes ces années refit surface en lui : la joie.

- Ne me remercie pas, dit-il néanmoins en gardant son habituelle voix sèche, Lockhart est un idiot ne sachant pas où se trouve ses limites. Il ne semble pas avoir le sens des réalités, et encore moins celui de se faire oublier pour paraitre moins bête qu'il n'est.

- Quirrell avait au moins le sens du travail et des responsabilités… Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, mais si jamais quelqu'un était responsable de sa disparition, j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire qu'il a commis une grosse bêtise.

- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que toi, objecta Rogue. Choisir entre Quirrell et Lockhart reviendrait à faire un choix entre la peste et le choléra. Il faudrait à présent que Dumbledore trouve le remède à ces deux maladies maintenant pour sauver nos étudiants de la stupidité évidente des enseignants sensés leur apprendre à se défendre contre les créatures dangereuses.

Rogue marquait un point et devant cette affirmation, Lily ne pouvait être que d'accord avec lui. Les deux dernières années n'avaient pas été très brillantes en ce qui concerne cette matière et la faute en revenait en partie à ces deux enseignants. Dumbledore devrait déjà songer à prendre un nouvel enseignant dès l'an prochain, et le visage du parrain de Liliane lui apparut aussitôt en tête. Remus était pour l'instant occupé à parcourir le monde pour discuter avec les autres tribus de loup-garou présentes dans chaque pays de la Terre pour le compte de l'ordre du phœnix, mais un retour était toujours envisageable.

- Bon alors, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, déclara Rogue d'un ton étonnamment nerveux.

- Heu… Oui, et encore merci Severus.

Celui-ci hocha simplement sa tête avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa propre table, sous le regard soucieux de Lily qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder même après qu'il lui ait tourné le dos. Oui Severus était un mystère pour elle, et malgré ses efforts pour se racheter sa conduite et ses choix passés, elle ne parvenait malgré tout pas à lui faire confiance.

Dans le parc du château à quelques centaines de mètres de là, Harry paressait paisiblement sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch, la tête couchée sur les jambes de Daphné pendant qu'ils assistaient tous les deux à une énième séance de Quidditch en attendant la fin de l'entrainement pour pouvoir raccompagner Drago jusqu'à la salle commune de leur maison. Les entrainements de l'équipe de Serpentard se déroulaient presque toutes les semaines à présent en vue du premier match de la saison contre l'équipe de Gryffondor, et en cette soirée du vendredi, les joueurs ne dérogeaient pas à la règle et s'entrainaient d'arrache pied pour briser les espoirs de victoire des lions. Drago devait sans aucun doute être celui qui se donnait le plus durant ces séances car le souci de bien faire et de donner le maximum était prédominant chez lui. Le faire descendre de son balai relevait presque de l'exploit, et même en cette fin de journée où le soleil commençait déjà à décliner vers six ou sept heures du soir, le cousin d'Harry persistait à chercher le vif d'or comme un damné, ne relâchant pas ses efforts pour atteindre son but.

- Drago est vraiment obsédé par ce sport, lança distraitement Daphné en avalant une chocoballe. Ça le perdra.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Harry en piochant dans le sachet de sucreries de son amie.

- Hé bien le connaissant, je suis certaine qu'il serait capable de rechercher toute sa vie un vif d'or lui ayant échappé. Flint va encore avoir du mal à le faire arrêter de jouer. Si le Quidditch était un plat, alors Drago en mangerait toute la journée. Son cas relève presque de la pathologie et du fanatisme pur et dur…

- C'est bien le seul point commun qu'il possède avec notre belette nationale, affirma Harry en ricanant. Tous les deux vivent pour ce sport ! Mais je suis sûr que si jamais j'osais annoncer à Drago que je lui ai trouvé une similitude avec Weasley, je pense que même le spectre de la mort ne serait pas aussi effrayant que la colère de mon cher cousin.

Contrairement à Lily qui s'interrogeait continuellement sur son fils disparu, ce dernier lui était plutôt occupé à réfléchir longuement sur la soudaine disparition de son serpent de compagnie. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas à ses camarades, Harry devait admettre qu'il était pour le moins bouleversé par la perte de Salazar, et observer le vivarium vide de son animal le soir avant de dormir n'était pas vraiment la bonne solution pour lui remonter le moral. Déjà trois semaines que son serpent avait mis les voiles sans raison apparente, et trois semaines où Harry s'interrogeait encore sur ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là afin de déterminer si la faute lui revenait. Après tout, peut-être avait-il oublié de fermer le toit du vivarium ? Salazar aurait très bien pu s'échapper à cause de cet oubli. Peut-être même avait-il en plus de ça oublié de le nourrir, auquel cas son serpent serait allé se promener tranquillement dans le château à la recherche des nombreuses souris présentes à Poudlard.

« La fugue » de son serpent n'était peut-être en définitive qu'une succession d'incidents venant à ce résultat, mais malgré tout, son serpent aurait dû refaire son apparition depuis le temps. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, et en vérité, aucun indice ne permettait de remonter jusqu'à lui, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il était quand même difficile de partir à la recherche d'un serpent à travers les appartements des Serpentards et dans le reste du château sans éveiller les soupçons : Ce genre d'animal de compagnie était déjà interdit au sein de l'école, alors annoncer à tous que le sien se baladait librement dans les couloirs de Poudlard signait certainement sa mise à pied et de possibles sanctions de la part de Dumbledore. Le vieux fou ne se gênerait pas pour le punir durement pour ce non-respect du règlement.

« Oublie-le » avait déclaré Drago en lui faisant part de ses appréhensions. « Salazar n'était après tout pas très utile et passait son temps à dormir. Peut-être qu'il est simplement coincé dans la tuyauterie de l'école et qu'il est mort étouffé. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… »

Son cousin avait la fâcheuse tendance à enjoliver les choses de manière négative, mais sa supposition n'était peut-être pas dénuée de bon sens après tout. Harry ne connaissait la durée de vie d'un serpent et encore moins l'âge moyen où ils mourraient généralement, alors peut-être que Salazar était tout simplement partir mourir de vieillesse dans un coin du château et à l'abri des regards.

- Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, affirma Daphné sur le ton de la conversation. Des soucis peut-être ?

- Hm… Non, je repensais simplement à nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal et à la différence entre ceux de Lockhart et de mon parrain.

Mieux valait pour lui ne pas parler encore une fois de son serpent, même à Daphné, autrement ses amis auraient fini par croire qu'il devenait sentimental… ou même émotif.

- C'est sûr que par rapport à cet imbécile, Rabastan est un génie ! certifia t-elle catégoriquement. Si seulement nous pouvions l'avoir comme professeur durant tout le reste de notre scolarité, nous pulvériserions les résultats pour nos épreuves !

- Tu trouves ? Notre salle de classe ressemble déjà à un champ de ruines à chaque fin de cours, alors je n'ose imaginer l'état de la salle où nous passerions nos BUSES et nos ASPIC. Tu penses que les examinateurs pourraient nous enlever des points si l'on explose un pan de mur, même involontairement ?

- Moi je rajouterais des points, dit-elle en reprenant une friandise. Au moins cela montre la puissance de nos sorts.

- Mais cela montre également que nous ne savons pas contrôler la puissance que l'on met dans ce sort, objecta Harry.

- Oui peut-être…

Tous les deux repartirent dans un paisible silence seulement troublé par les recommandations de Flint à ses coéquipiers concernant les tactiques de jeu qu'il souhaitait mettre en place. Ses cris ressemblaient étaient si forts qu'ils faisaient fuir les oiseaux de la forêt interdite pourtant éloignée du terrain. À ce tarif, les Gryffondors allaient être au courant de toutes les combinaisons qu'allait utiliser le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard pour essayer de venir à bout de leurs adversaires, mais Flint n'était pas après tout réputé pour sa grande intelligence. Le temps passa lentement, bien que le ciel commença à se couvrir d'épais nuages grisâtres annonciateurs d'une pluie à venir, mais peu importait pour Harry : Les jambes de Daphné étaient un excellent oreiller pour sa tête, et la petite chanson qu'elle fredonnait à présent en caressant délicatement le sommet de son crâne lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Tous les deux auraient pu rester ainsi encore longtemps, mais une arrivée imprévue troubla la quiétude dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

- Henry, nous devons parler.

Relevant légèrement la tête, Harry eut la surprise de croiser le regard de sa cousine en compagnie d'Elisabeth. Elladora et lui n'avait pour ainsi dire pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis le début de l'année, si l'on exceptait la brève tentative qu'il avait tenté lors du premier jour de cours. Depuis ce jour là, tous les deux s'évitaient la plupart du temps ou marmonnaient à l'encontre de l'autre un vague « salut » sans prolonger davantage la discussion. En dehors de l'école, ces deux là n'étaient déjà pas très proches car leurs rencontres étaient assez limitées, mais leur étrange relation semblait encore davantage fragile depuis l'intégration de sa cousine à Poudlard. Autant dire que la voir faire le premier pas vers lui l'étonna énormément, même si comme il s'en douta rapidement, Elladora n'était sans doute par venue pour une visite de courtoisie. Sa cousine préférait de loin entrer dans le vif du sujet, et le sujet devait apparemment le concerner pour qu'elle vienne à sa rencontre.

- Oh Ella, quelle bonne surprise ! dit-il en feignant la joie de la voir. Tu es venue voir l'entrainement de Drago toi aussi ?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répliqua t-elle en roulant des yeux. Le Quidditch est loin d'être mon hobby favori, alors ne parlons pas des entrainements.

- Si tu le dis…, Oh j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas encore mon amie Daphné Greengrass ?

- Enchantée, répondit Elladora sans regarder la fiancée d'Harry. Nous aurons l'occasion de faire connaissance un autre jour, en attendant j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Daphné aurait certainement rougi de colère si son occlumancie n'était pas à ce point parfaite. Être ignorée de la sorte était une insulte à son nom et à sa personne, et bien des élèves auraient fait connaissance avec sa baguette et son panel de sorts pour moins que ça.

- Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait te pousser à venir me parler alors que ces deux derniers mois, tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps à m'ignorer et à te montrer hostile à mon égard, lança Harry d'un ton beaucoup moins sympathique qu'auparavant.

- Oh voyons, tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de vouloir éviter de te croiser dans les couloirs ? Nous n'avons jamais été proches jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que l'école pourrait être l'occasion d'en apprendre sur l'autre et à montrer au reste des élèves que les liens familiaux sont importants dans notre famille…

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton cousin était aussi sentimental, marmonna Elisabeth en gloussant légèrement.

- Nous nous passerons de tes commentaires Macnair, répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

La tension entre les deux groupes commençait à être palpable tandis qu'Elisabeth et Harry se foudroyaient littéralement du regard. Daphné était tentée d'en faire de même vis-à-vis d'Elladora, mais préféra éviter d'envenimer encore les choses. Aussi prit-elle les devants et tenta de désamorcer la dispute ayant lieu sous ses yeux.

- Écoutez, et si plutôt que de nous envoyer à tout bout de champ des piques nous discutions calmement de votre problème ? L'unité au sein de notre maison est le mot d'ordre pour garder un climat favorable à l'entente et à la collaboration, alors laissons de côté nos différents et montrons un autre visage auprès des autres maisons de Poudlard.

Les deux cousins se toisèrent longuement en se défiant du regard, mais d'un commun accord, tous les deux approuvèrent les dires de Daphné et laissèrent de côté l'animosité qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

- Très bien alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler Ella ? Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ? lui demanda poliment Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Daphné.

- J'ai demandé à ton ami Blaise où tu pouvais te trouver, et il m'a dit que mis à part dans un placard du château en compagnie d'une demoiselle aux cheveux blonds, le seul autre endroit où tu pouvais être était ici. Par ailleurs, Je préfèrerai parler en privé de ce que je veux te demander si ça ne t'ennuie pas, lança sa cousine en regardant furtivement sa fiancée.

- Daphné est ma meilleure amie et je n'ai strictement rien à lui cacher. De toute manière même si nous parlons de ton petit problème en privé, j'irai en discuter avec elle dès que je la reverrai, alors autant la mettre au courant dès maintenant.

Elladora observa quelques secondes Daphné en fronçant ses sourcils comme si elle cherchait à déterminer si l'amie de son cousin était digne de confiance. Peut-être arriva t-elle à cette conclusion car elle se décida finalement à s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Harry, Elisabeth sur les talons.

- Bon, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une raison très particulière. J'aurais très bien pu le demander à n'importe quel autre Serpentard, mais je préfère le travail bien fait et je suis certaine que tu pourrais m'apporter le résultat que j'espère.

- Me prendrais-tu pour ton larbin ? l'interrogea t-il durement. Je ne suis pas l'un de tes sous-fifres !

- Ne t'énerves pas, ce que je vais te demander ne te coutera absolument rien, le rassura t-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. En fait je suis même sûre que ça pourrait te plaire.

Elladora cessa de parler quelques secondes lorsque l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard les survola pour récupérer un souafle lancé de toute évidence trop fort. Harry remarqua son manège et s'interrogea sur l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander : Pour se donner autant de mal pour ne pas ébruiter leur conversation, sa requête devait être très importante.

- En vérité, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à me venger d'une certaine personne, reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? lui demanda t-il.

- Tu dois certainement la connaitre, de nom en tout cas. C'est une sale petite peste se croyant au dessus des autres et nous prenant continuellement de haut : Liliane Potter.

À ce nom, Harry arqua l'un de ses sourcils, dévisageant au passage de manière perplexe sa cousine comme si il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu le nom de la victime du prochain plan machiavélique d'Elladora. La fille de son professeur n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être prétentieuse et arrogante, du moins du peu qu'il en avait d'elle, alors entendre dire de la bouche de sa cousine qu'elle agissait de la sorte laissa Harry pour le moins perplexe : Une Liliane Potter adoptant la même attitude qu'une Serpentard était presque aussi réalisable qu'Hagrid devenant intelligent ou Drago décrétant préférer le ballet au Quidditch, impossible.

- Liliane Potter ? répéta t-il d'une voix posée cachant au mieux ses doutes. Parlons-nous de la même fille au moins ?

- Il n'y a qu'une Potter dans cette école que je sache, maugréa sombrement sa cousine, enfin si l'on excepte la sang-de-bourbe travaillant ici. Malgré son statut et celui de sa mère, j'avais dans l'idée de me lier à cette fille et de m'entendre cordialement avec elle à défaut de devenir amies afin de lui faire découvrir un autre aspect de notre communauté auquel elle n'a pas encore eu connaissance, mais elle a rejeté mon offre de la même façon que si je lui avais servi de la morve de troll sur un plateau. Quelle honte quand j'y pense, une lignée aussi noble que celle des Potter entachée par les fréquentations scandaleuses de ses derniers représentants, notre société vit vraiment les pires moments de son existence… Enfin. Je veux lui faire payer son refus et la mettre plus bas que Terre aux yeux de l'école pour ce qu'elle a osé faire. Peut-être qu'une humiliation publique lui remettra les idées en place ?

- Tout ça est bien joli, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu recherches précisément mon aide ? Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je suis davantage concerné par ton petit problème qu'un autre…

Elladora fit mine de réfléchir en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se tapotant distraitement le menton dans une imitation parfaite d'une personne plongée en pleine réflexion. Harry lui commençait à s'impatienter sur son banc face à l'amusement évident de sa cousine à son égard. Les raisons lui semblaient apparemment évidente, contrairement à lui qui n'arrivait pas à les trouver, et Elladora profitait ouvertement de cette situation en se moquant de son ignorance.

- Voyons voir… Qui à part toi pourrait profiter de cette vengeance pour faire payer à notre chère professeur d'étude des moldus tous ses écarts de conduite à ton égard en s'en prenant à sa fille ? La tension existant entre vous deux a depuis longtemps fait le tour de l'école, sans compter les innombrables heures de retenue qu'elle t'a donné depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard. Tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à elle s'en risquer des sanctions sévères de la part de la direction de l'école, mais si tu te montres rusé, tu pourrais très bien arriver à l'effet inverse concernant Liliane Potter.

- Je ne suis pas très convaincu pour l'instant, marmonna Harry en la regardant sombrement.

- Ensuite, reprit-elle sans faire attention à sa remarque, qui pourrait par la même occasion faire d'une paire deux coups en s'en prenant également à la belette n°7 pour faire payer à son frère ses agressions et ses insultes ? Encore toi. De ce que je sais, tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour son agression de l'année dernière…

- Comment le sais-tu ? l'interrompit-il en la dévisageant d'un air à présent curieux.

- Je fais simplement attention au bruit de couloirs, cette histoire a encore une fois fait le tour de l'école. Bien, comme je le disais, tu as en quelque sorte une dette envers ce Ronald Weasley, mais t'en prendre à lui serait risqué quand on connait votre haine l'un envers l'autre. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu serais l'un des premiers à être soupçonné. Or, te rabattre sur sa petite sœur serait bien plus intelligent et sournois…

- Sauf que les soupçons s'orienteront vers toi.

- Pas si j'ai un alibi à ce moment là, annonça t-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être présente pour la petite vendetta que tu commettras contre ces deux idiotes.

Harry ne répondit rien et préféra se murer dans un silence durant lequel il en profita pour peser le pour et le contre de la proposition d'Elladora. Les risques étaient importants, surtout s'il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac par un professeur ou qu'un élève de l'école assiste à ce qu'il allait commettre contre ces deux filles. Par ailleurs Liliane Potter ne lui avait jamais rien fait et ne s'était pas montrée hostile envers lui contrairement à certains Gryffondors. Pour une fois, Harry se sentit mal à l'idée de faire du mal à cette fille et à son amie, bien que pour Ginny Weasley, l'idée même de se venger de son frère en humiliant sa petite sœur était une possibilité bien plus intéressante. D'un autre côté, comme l'avait si bien dit Elladora, s'en prendre à Liliane pourrait très bien être une compensation pour les nombreuses heures de retenue que sa mère lui avait donnée depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, sans compter ses remarques désobligeantes à son encontre sur son « étroitesse d'esprit ». Peut-être pourrait-il rendre ce petit service à sa cousine sans pour autant se montrer trop méchant avec elle ?

- Qu'obtiendrai-je en échange de ce service ? lui demanda t-il finalement en regardant distraitement le terrain de Quidditch devant lui.

Elladora et Elisabeth se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant méchamment l'une à l'autre face à cette question. Apparemment, la tournure des évènements semblait les satisfaire.

- Je me doutais bien que tu me poserais cette question, affirma sa cousine sans cesser de sourire. Un Serpentard ne fait rien sans recevoir un petit quelque chose en retour après tout. Que dirais-tu si nous devenions tes yeux et tes oreilles à l'intérieur de ce château ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Hé bien, tes espionnes en quelque sorte ! Nous pourrions te rapporter toute information susceptible de t'intéresser et te tenir au courant de tout ce que nous pouvons entendre ou voir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tu pourras ainsi savoir si quelqu'un te veut du mal ou tente quelque chose contre l'un de tes amis sans avoir besoin de te salir les mains pour récolter ces informations. Par exemple, nous pourrions suivre discrètement le grand frère de Weasley pour savoir s'il prépare quelque chose contre toi sans éveiller les soupçons chez lui ! Comment pourrait-il soupçonner deux innocentes jeunes filles d'écouter ses conversations alors qu'il ne les connait même pas ?

L'idée était alléchante, Harry devait l'admettre, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait qu'il pourrait avoir beaucoup plus de sa part, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore une idée précise de ce qu'il désirait. L'argent, la gloire, le pouvoir… Il possédait déjà tout ceci, alors le cadeau de remerciement de sa cousine serait bien plus difficile à trouver non seulement pour elle, mais également pour lui s'il souhaitait vraiment être satisfait par ce qu'elle lui offrait.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, dit-il au bout du compte en la dévisageant. Ta proposition est plutôt attirante mais je suis certain que tu pourras me remercier d'une autre manière qui me satisfera pleinement.

- De toute manière cela peut attendre, lança Elladora en se relevant. Je n'allais pas te demander d'agir dès ce soir, il faut réfléchir d'abord à ce que nous pourrions leur faire subir qui mériterait d'être inscrit au panthéon des humiliations de Poudlard. J'espère simplement que tu ne te déroberas pas au dernier moment et me laisseras me débrouiller seule.

- Tu peux être certaine que lorsque je me lance dans quelque chose, je m'y donne à 100%, affirma t-il en lui tendant sa main. Je pense que nous pourrions conclure cette alliance par une poignée de main, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elladora regarda quelques secondes la main tendue devant elle d'une manière qui lui donnait l'air de ne pas être certaine de vouloir aller jusque là. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abaisser son bras, sa cousine lui prit fermement la main et la serra tellement fort qu'il fut surpris par sa force. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fille pouvait l'impressionner de la sorte.

- Marché conclu, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Au même moment, quelque part à quelques kilomètres du château, le bruit du tonnerre se fit entendre alors que le ciel devenu très sombre laissait apercevoir d'énormes nuages gris ne demandant qu'à laisser tomber sur eux les litres d'eau dont ils étaient gorgés. L'image aurait pu être cliché, mais cet accord semblait avoir soudainement réveillé la colère des dieux qui exprimèrent de cette façon leur désapprobation suite à ce pacte entre cousins.

**A/N : Donc voilà ! Comme dit précédemment, ce chapitre ne fait pas énormément avancer la fiction, mais au moins vous connaissez davantage les sentiments de Lily vis-à-vis de Rogue, la relation entre Harry et Elladora et la débilité chronique de Gilderoy ^^. Mais bon, l'élément principal arrivera au prochain chapitre (indice ? cela se passera un certain... 31 octobre). Je pense qu'il fallait quand même parler de tout ça plutôt que de vous laisser dans le brouillard !****  
****Enfin bref, la semaine prochaine, ce sera le tour de mon autre fiction alors ne vous attendez pas à recevoir un chapitre pour celle-ci pour l'instant !**** À bientôt !**


	30. XXX) La chambre des secrets

**Salut et Joyeux noël ! Donc comme vous pouvez l'imaginer en lisant le titre de ce chapitre, nous abordons enfin la chambre des secrets (après trente chapitres, il était temps...).**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires, et désolé pour le retard que j'ai mis pour le terminer (alors qu'il ne m'a pas donné autant de mal que ça). J'ai simplement eut un peu de mal à trouver les idées à mettre dedans.**

**Comme vous pourrez le voir, les suspects ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Il y aura également quelques petites avancées concernant certains personnages, notamment Harry et Daphné qui verront leur relation sous un nouveau jour (encore trop tôt pour les mettre en couple cependant).**

**Je n'ai corrigé que brièvement ce chapitre : Comme dans mon autre histoire, je l'ai fini il y a peu de temps, et connaissant ma capacité à mettre des trous partout dans mon chapitre pour passer les moments que j'ai du mal à écrire, je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins un endroit ou une phrase est coupée (avertissez moi au passage, ça m'arrangerait :s).**

**Alysses Keehl : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Hm... Ce serait quand même fort sur ce coup là, on entre quand même dans l'ordre du psychisme. Je ne préfère pas m'aventurer dans ces eaux là ^^. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

La journée du lendemain ne différait pas totalement de la précédente, hormis le fait que la tempête ayant éclaté hier avait laissé place à un temps beaucoup plus agréable même si le ciel gris menaçait toujours de déverser sur le château et ses environs des litres d'eau de pluie. Si bien des étudiants avaient choisi ce samedi pour faire leur devoir et s'avancer dans leurs leçons, deux personnes en particulier ne pensèrent pas à la même chose et choisirent de passer leur après-midi isolé du reste de la population étudiante à profiter de la tranquillité d'une salle vide pour se reposer et oublier un temps la montagne de devoirs s'amassant pour eux.

Encore une fois, Harry et Daphné avaient choisi de s'isoler des autres en passant leur après-midi dans la salle faisant office de temps à autre de salle d'entrainement pour leur petit groupe. Les meubles avaient en un an terriblement souffert de leurs efforts pour apprendre les sortilèges demandés par Voldemort, et rien n'avait échappé à leur tentative, pas même le parquet usé ni le vieux tableau défraîchi Entre temps, chacun avait ajouté sa petite touche personnelle à la pièce en incluant quelques objets et affaires personnelles pouvant leur permettre de passer tranquillement la journée dans cette salle de classe, et la guitare d'Harry côtoyait à présent les gants de Blaise, le balai de Drago ou encore les produits de beauté de Pansy. Cette pièce pouvait presque servir de deuxième salle commune pour eux, bien que les horaires de l'école leur interdisaient toujours de pouvoir y rester même après le dernier repas de la journée, mais peu importait. Cette salle était malgré tout le point de rendez-vous des Serpentards hormis Hermione bien évidemment, et si quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, il n'était pas rare de le retrouver ici ou à la bibliothèque. Les autres n'allaient de toue manière pas s'inquiéter pour eux, Tracey et Blaise en particulier ne manquant jamais une occasion pour relancer à nouveau leur sujet de conversation favori : Les sentiments de Daphné pour Harry et vice-versa. Les deux concernés n'étaient bien évidemment pas là lorsque ce sujet était mis sur table, mais Daphné savait tout de même que sa meilleure amie ne ratait pas un moment pour polémiquer sur la relation le liant à l'héritier des Black et Lestrange.

Mais Harry n'était pas seulement venu ici pour éviter de croiser ses camarades et répondre à leur question continuellement. La principale raison de son isolement était tout simple : l'alliance qu'il avait conclu avec sa cousine et le complot qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de mettre au point pour ridiculiser la petite Liliane Potter. Comme annoncé la veille, cette fille ne lui avait fait aucun mal, du moins pas personnellement, et la perspective de s'en prendre à elle sans avoir la moindre raison était certes très Serpentard, mais également stupide à ses yeux. Surtout, établir un plan contre une personne n'étant pas hostile envers lui était bien plus difficile à faire car la haine n'y était pas contrairement à Ronald Weasley. Vouloir faire du mal à une personne que l'on déteste est bien plus facile car les émotions y jouent pour beaucoup. Mais dans le cas de Potter, cela relevait de la mission presque impossible.

- J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à imaginer un plan visant à humilier ou même à blesser cette Potter, maugréa t-il en fixant le plafond au dessus de lui.

- Cela m'étonne de votre part Mr Lestrange, se moqua Daphné en se tournant légèrement vers lui. N'est-ce pas vous qui êtes le meilleur pour ce genre de choses dans notre petit groupe d'amis ?

- Oui, mais Liliane ne m'a jamais rien fait, et attaquer quelqu'un ne se montrant pas hostile envers moi et ne me faisant pas des mauvais coups à tout bout de champ comme Weasley n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Tout serait tellement plus facile si ça avait été le contraire…

- Tu as encore le temps, souffla t-elle doucement en reportant son attention également sur le plafond. Ce n'est qu'un petit service que tu rends à ta cousine et après tu pourras oublier tout ça et te concentrer sur d'autres activités bien plus intellectuelles comme nos devoirs.

- Hm… Sans doute oui.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans un silence paisible, seulement troublé par le bruit du sachet de bonbons qu'ils mangeaient une nouvelle fois. Malgré tout, Harry ne cessait de penser à un plan pour faire payer à Liliane les possibles humiliations qu'elle avait commises contre Elladora et Elisabeth, et les idées les plus farfelues se mélangeaient aux plans ingénieux mais se terminant tous par la mort de La fille de Lily où de sévères blessures. Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment motivé à faire cela, Liliane apparemment se moquait du nom des Rosier, et bien qu'il ne porte lui-même pas ce nom, sa grand-mère en était une, et même involontairement la fille des Potter se moquait donc d'elle, une chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire. Même si Druella était une femme autoritaire et désagréable par moment, une grand-mère restait une grand-mère et Harry aimait beaucoup la sienne.

- Tu n'avais pas une leçon d'occlumancie avec Granger aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Daphné en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

- Oui, mais elle ne semble plus aussi impatiente d'apprendre à fermer son esprit qu'au début. C'est elle-même qui a annulé cette session sans me donner la moindre explication, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après pour fixer avec elle une nouvelle date. Qu'elle aille au diable, je ne me préoccupe pas de ses états d'âmes.

- En tout cas elle se fait vraiment discrète ces temps-ci. Je ne l'ai que rarement vu en dehors de la bibliothèque et des cours, elle a même sauté quelques repas notamment le petit-déjeuner. À bien y réfléchir, je ne pense même pas l'avoir vu assister à un petit-déjeuner depuis un mois maintenant.

- Elle a peut-être un problème plus personnel en fait. Granger a peut-être ses premières... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne deviendrait-elle pas la première Serpentard de notre année à devenir une femme ?

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rougir légèrement de colère Daphné qui à la seule pensée de sa camarade de classe ayant avant elle ses premiers dérèglements hormonaux entrait dans une rage sans précédent encore. Une née-moldu la battait peut-être dans un domaine, et même si cela relevait davantage de la génétique, voir Hermione lui passer devant lui faisait perdre même un court instant toute logique et rationalité dans ses pensées.

- ça ne risque pas, se contenta t-elle d'affirmer.

- Jalouse ? lui demanda t-il en ricanant légèrement.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança l'incita cependant à ne pas s'aventurer encore davantage sur ce terrain dangereux s'il ne souhaitait pas avoir à dos une véritable furie. Mieux valait orienter la conversation sur un sujet bien moins sensible pour adoucir son amie.

- Tu sais, ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que l'on vit actuellement et les problèmes que l'on connait, et je suis arrivé à une seule conclusion…

- Laquelle ?

- Que c'était bien mieux lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants. Nous n'avions pas à nous soucier des problèmes que rencontrait la société magique de notre pays, la guerre en cours, les meurtres et autres atrocités commises dans chaque camp, les idées préconçues sur le sang des gens que l'on croise sur le Chemin de Traverse ou même pendant les repas organisés dans tel ou tel manoir. Toute notre vie était conditionnée par nos parents, des valeurs qu'ils nous ont inculqué aux amis qu'ils choisissaient pour nous. Nous n'avions pas à nous préoccuper de quoi que ce soit sauf à essayer de trouver un nouveau jeu pour nous occuper et à devenir les parfaits petits héritiers que souhaitent nos pères et nos mères.

Harry s'interrompit, le temps pour lui de pousser un léger soupir donnant un air théâtral à son monologue, tandis qu'à côté de lui Daphné buvait littéralement toutes ses paroles.

- Je veux dire par là que la vie est tellement compliquée maintenant, et j'en viendrais presque à regretter l'insouciance de notre enfance. J'aimerais parfois que cette guerre se finisse rapidement, peu importe le camp qui l'emportera tant que ma famille et mes amis restent en sécurité, pour pouvoir oublier tous les problèmes causés par ce conflit et ne penser à rien pouvant mettre en péril notre santé ou même notre vie, tu vois comme n'importe quel enfant de notre âge.

- Hm… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. En fait ne penser qu'aux choses dont le commun des mortels se soucie : L'argent, les relations amoureuses, le travail, le sport… Mais malheureusement Henry, c'est impossible pour l'instant. Tant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aura pas mis un terme à l'invasion massive des nés-moldus et à leur envie de détruire petit à petit ce qui faisait les fondements de notre société, nous devrons continuer à lutter pour protéger ce et ceux qui nous sont chers. Tu ne voudrais pas voir ta future ou ton futur petit frère ou petite sœur vivre dans un monde où les sang-de-bourbe ont gagné la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plutôt mourir, affirma t-il sombrement. Je n'ose imaginer voir un jour Cassandre épouser une de ces saletés sur l'autel du mélange culturel et de l'abandon de nos valeurs.

Harry accompagna ses paroles d'un énième soupir en secouant sa tête d'horreur rien qu'à cette idée. Si un jour il voyait Cassandre ou le prochain bébé s'amouracher d'un moldu ou d'un né-moldu, il préférait encore se donner la mort ou assassiner celui ou celle qui avait corrompu le cœur de l'un des membres de sa famille plutôt que d'assister à ça. Daphné sembla comprendre ses pensées rien qu'en observant les diverses expressions traversant son visage, et encore une fois comme il était de coutume lorsqu'un sujet faisait ruminer celui qui faisait battre son cœur, elle opta pour un changement radical de sujet.

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? lui demanda Daphné en souriant doucement à ce souvenir.

- Oh oui, nous n'avions que deux ou trois ans je crois, et j'avais malencontreusement mis de la boue dans tes cheveux en jouant avec la baguette de ma mère. Tu t'es mise à pleurer comme un bébé, et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour te calmer que de te chatouiller pendant de longues minutes. J'aurais pu continuer longtemps mais tu m'as asséné un violent coup de pied en gesticulant qui complètement assommé. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Quand tu es anxieux comme aujourd'hui, je me rappelle que j'avais l'étrange habitude de te chatouiller quand nous étions petits. C'était peut-être puéril, mais ça te calmait aussitôt et tu avais bien meilleure mine le reste de la journée.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, dit-il pensivement.

Comme un signal, Daphné commença soudainement à lui caresser les hanches, une partie de son anatomie extrêmement sensible à se genre de caresses. Surpris, mais surtout sensible à ces petits frottements contre sa peau, Harry commença à se contorsionner dans tous les sens tout en réprimant les gloussements qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Plutôt mourir que de ricaner comme… un enfant de son âge.

- Ne me tente pas Daphné, dit-il en serrant les dents.

- De faire quoi ? demanda t-elle d'un ton léger tout en souriant avec amusement.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… Remarque, ça pourrait être utile contre Potter, une attaque de chatouillis… ça pourrait la tuer…

- Oh, même dans cette situation, tu parles encore de cette fille, marmonna t-elle d'un air faussement indigné. Il va falloir vous faire pardonner cet écart seigneur Lestrange, autrement je me sentirais offensée…

- Très bien ! s'exclama tout à coup Harry en se mettant à son tour à chatouiller son amie. Terminons donc ce petit duel que vous avez tant voulu démarrer Miss Greengrass…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et bientôt, le corps entier de Daphné fut parcouru par les mains baladeuses d'Harry qui ne reculait devant rien pour la faire hurler de rire. N'importe qui aurait eu droit à une baffe magistrale pour avoir osé mettre même une seconde sa main sur la poitrine naissante de Daphné, mais Harry était l'exception à cette règle, et bien que cette soudaine promiscuité la gêna légèrement, elle devait néanmoins admettre que ce soudain jeu enfantin lui permettait au moins d'être encore plus proche de lui que d'ordinaire et de pourquoi pas les rapprocher encore davantage à l'avenir.

- Arrête ! s'exclama t-elle sans cesser pour autant de glousser.

- Oh mais je ne vais pas vous laisser tranquille de si tôt mademoiselle Greengrass. Vous êtes ma proie, et comme tout bon prédateur qui se respecte, je ne vous laisserai pas m'échapper.

Leur petite bataille se poursuivit longuement, accompagnée par la suite par des roulades sur le sol leur donnant l'impression de se battre dans un combat rapproché. Finalement, Harry parvint à immobiliser Daphné en la plaquant tout simplement au sol, les mains posées sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de pouvoir s'échapper.

- Il semblerait que j'ai encore pris l'avantage sur toi Daphné, dit-il en souriant victorieusement. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me surpasser…

Harry s'interrompit cependant en constatant l'état dans lequel était soudainement plongée son amie. Ses joues étaient aussi cramoisies que les cheveux d'un Weasley alors que ses yeux qui d'ordinaire ne reflétaient que froideur et hostilité pour quiconque les croisait montrait en cet instant tout le trouble qui l'animait. Harry au départ ne comprit pas cette soudaine gêne chez elle, d'autant plus que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle donnait plutôt l'impression d'être tout à fait lorsqu'il remarqua que sa propre bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne, lui-même dut résister à l'envie de rougir comme une tomate. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, sa position elle-même aurait pu donner à n'importe qui entrant dans la pièce d'innombrables suppositions les concernant : Retrouver deux jeunes adolescents de douze ans l'un sur l'autre et leur bouche proche l'une de l'autre n'était en effet pas très courant, sauf chez les couples.

Son regard ne cessait d'autre part de se porter sur ses lèvres qu'il redécouvrait. Pulpeuse, rosée, l'envie de coller les siennes à celles de Daphné s'invita subitement dans son esprit, de même que des soudaines images du corps nu de sa camarade… D'abord sans réaction, Harry se rendit compte au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa position que ses mains étaient toutes les deux posées sur… la poitrine naissante de Daphné. Surpris, et surtout horrifié par son geste, Harry les ôta immédiatement non sans rougir à son tour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Je… Je suis désolé, bredouilla t-il nerveusement en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

- C-ce n'est rien, dit-elle tout aussi fébrilement que lui. J'ai juste été un peu surprise…

- M-moi aussi.

Harry se releva en époussetant son uniforme pour donner le change et surtout éviter de croiser à nouveau le regard de son amie. Plus jamais il n'oserait à nouveau la dévisager après ce qui venait de se passer, du moins, pas avant qu'il n'oublie ce moment plus que gênant. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Lui-même n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il avait fait… Ses propres mains avaient touché presque toute la surface de peau de Daphné, même si elle portait ses vêtements, dans ce qui avait été un jeu entre eux. Mais ils n'avaient plus cinq ans et chatouiller la poitrine naissante de son amie avait à présent quelque chose de plus… érotique. Il n'était pas encore préparé à ça.

- Nous devrions aller dans la Grande salle, affirma t-il en se tournant vers la porte. Le repas devrait bientôt commencer.

- Tu as raison, approuva t-elle sans oser elle aussi le regarder.

Tous les deux sortirent rapidement de la pièce sans prononcer la moindre parole envers l'autre, dans un silence qui ne leur était pas coutumier. Eux qui d'ordinaire ne se cachait absolument rien et parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, voilà que leur petit jeu d'il y a quelques minutes avait crée entre eux une sorte de malaise qu'il serait compliqué de surmonter pour l'instant.

- Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre, lança Daphné pour dissiper ce trouble entre eux. Je me demande ce qu'aura encore préparé Tracey pour nous faire payer notre retard.

- Je serai d'avis de nous méfier de tout ce qu'elle nous proposera, j'ai encore en mémoire sa petite surprise qui nous a fait pousser des plumes sur les bras.

En descendant l'escalier séparant le quatrième étage du troisième, Harry eut la surprise de voir le baron sanglant, un fantôme qui d'ordinaire préférait hanter les sous-sols du château que de s'aventurer dans les étages de l'école, devant lui à quelques marches en train d'observer d'un air absent la toile accrochée au mur. Celle-ci n'avait pourtant rien de particulier et ne montrait qu'une scène on ne peut plus pittoresque de paysans cultivant par le biais de méthode moyenâgeuse la terre. La seule particularité du tableau était le magnifique château fort en arrière plan composé de plusieurs tours, d'un donjon et de multiples meurtrières sur sa façade. Peut-être que le baron était nostalgique de cette époque ? Un fantôme pouvait aussi avoir ses coups de blues après tout, la mélancolie étant un sentiment humaine et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les fantômes l'avaient été.

- Mr le baron ? l'appela presque timidement Daphné en remarquant elle aussi sa présence.

- Hm… ? Oh, Miss Greengrass, Mr Lestrange, je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence, je vous prie d'excuser les moments d'absence d'un vieux fantôme. Comment allez-vous jeunes gens ?

- Bien et vous ? lui demanda poliment Harry. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici au beau milieu de cet escalier. Sans vouloir me montrer trop entreprenant avec vous, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ailleurs que dans les cachots. Je ne vous ai même jamais vu aller plus loin que le hall du château. Quelque chose vous préoccupe peut-être ?

- Oh non rassurez-vous, je réfléchissais simplement à quelques petites choses concernant ma vie d'autrefois, dit-il en reprenant son observation du tableau. J'ai perdu un être qui m'est très cher un 31 octobre voyez-vous, et autant vous dire que cette journée est loin d'être l'occasion pour moi de fêter dignement Halloween. De toute manière même si les circonstances auraient été différentes, jamais je ne me serai abaissé à célébrer cette fête moldue…

Le baron poussa au passage un profond soupir si lugubre qu'il leur donna des sueurs froides leur parcourant tout le corps. Sans même le vouloir, cet homme avait le don pour terrifier les gens, même les Serpentards dont il était pourtant un fervent défenseur.

- Vous avez prévu de passer votre soirée ici à regarder ce tableau Mr le baron ? s'enquit Daphné en le regardant étonnamment avec compassion.

- Grand Dieu, non ! Sir Nicholas m'a invité à sa fête d'anniversaire de mort, et bien que cela me dérange d'y aller, je me dois de faire bonne figure et de représenter l'une des maisons de Poudlard. Beaucoup de fantômes seront présents à cette fête, même des moldus comme Mathilde l'Emperesse et Anne Boleyn qui nous feront l'honneur de leur présence.

- Une fête d'anniversaire de mort ? répéta Daphné d'un air incrédule. Merlin, qui aurait dans l'idée de fêter sa mort ?

- Les imbéciles, lança le baron en secouant sa tête. La mienne n'est déjà pas très reluisante, je ne pense pas la fêter un jour… Auriez-vous l'heure par hasard ?

- Hm… il est presque vingt heures, l'informa Harry en regardant sa montre.

- Sacrebleu ! Voilà que je suis en retard à présent. Veuillez m'excuser jeunes gens, mais je dois me hâter de faire acte de présence auprès de Nicholas. Passez une bonne fête.

Le baron traversa sans plus attendre le tableau qu'il regardait quelques secondes plus tôt, laissant derrière deux Serpentards pour le moins troublé par cette conversation.

- Comme si fêter Halloween était réjouissant pour nous, pesta Harry en descendant l'escalier. Je préfère encore célébrer Samain que cette célébration moldue. Au moins Samain nous permet l'espace d'une soirée de communier pour le salut des âmes de nos proches disparus.

- Que veux-tu, Halloween a été instaurée par Dumbledore l'année même de sa nomination au poste de directeur de Poudlard, faire disparaitre cette fête ne devrait pas arriver avant sa mort ou un remaniement total des fondements de l'école.

Harry et Daphné se trouvaient à présent au deuxième étage, un étage où étrangement, l'escalier permettant de descendre au premier se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir sans que personne ne sache pourquoi cette petite originalité avait été mise en place par les fondateurs. Le couloir était comme le reste de l'école très silencieux, tous les élèves et les professeurs se trouvant déjà dans la Grande Salle pour fêter Halloween. Même les fantômes de l'école n'étaient nulle part pour être vus, y compris Peeves qui ne se serait pas gêné pour s'en prendre à deux étudiants seuls au beau milieu d'un couloir.

- Tiens c'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il y a une inondation dans ces toilettes, lança soudainement Daphné en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour regarder la flaque se formant sous une porte.

- Des toilettes ? Mais il n'y en a pas d'autres un peu plus loin dans ce corridor ? l'interrogea t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Si mais ceux-là sont hors d'usage d'ordinaire, personne n'y met les pieds. D'ailleurs ils sont occupés continuellement par Mimi geignarde, l'un des fantômes de Poudlard.

- Mimi qui ?

Daphné face à son ignorance soupira en roulant des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui et de le regarder de la même manière qu'un professeur strict s'apprêtant à lui enseigner quelque chose d'important.

- Mimi geignarde ! C'est un fantôme qui passe son temps à pleurer et à crier son désespoir dans ces toilettes quand elle ne s'amuse pas à faire exploser les cuvettes de toilettes pour arroser les rares personnes faisant leur commission dedans. Crois-moi, la voir apparaitre au beau milieu du trône est un spectacle que je ne renouvèlerai jamais plus.

Daphné en profita au passage pour rougir légèrement à ce souvenir, détail qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas à Harry qui esquissa quant à lui un sourire moqueur devant sa réaction.

- Vraiment ? Elle espionne les gens à travers la tuyauterie des toilettes ? Par Circé, cela pourrait donner des idées horriblement odieuses à des jeunes gens pervertis. Vite ! Contactons au plus vite Dumbledore pour qu'il mette hors d'état de nuire cette menace pour l'innocence des jeunes filles de Poudlard !

- Oh tais-toi, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. En attendant je me demande bien ce qui lui a pris de vouloir inonder ces toilettes, à moins que ce ne soit une autre blague stupide de la part d'un élève.

- Attends, dit-il soudainement en observant cette fois-ci soucieusement la porte, n'est-ce pas ici que j'ai été agressé l'année dernière par Weasley ? Je ne me rappelle plus de grand-chose maintenant, mais je me souviens bien de l'état de délabrement des toilettes dans lesquelles j'étais séquestré.

- C'est bien ici, confirma t-elle tristement en se remémorant cette terrible journée. Peut-être que l'on devrait laisser tomber et aller assister à ce stupide repas. Quelqu'un d'autre remarquera forcément toute cette eau.

Harry acquiesça simplement tout en lui proposant son bras en bon gentleman qu'il était. Daphné, surprise par ce geste mais surtout ravie, accepta de bonne grâce et enroula comme à son habitude son propre bras autour du sien dans la parfaite attitude de l'épouse de sang-pur devant afficher aux yeux de tous le couple uni qu'ils étaient, enfin, dans un futur de plus en proche en tout cas. S'éloignant tous les deux de la porte des toilettes, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de remarquer les bruits à l'intérieur des toilettes ressemblant à un lourd objet qui se traînait par terre, ni même les yeux flamboyants qui apparurent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit légèrement pour mieux observer le couloir désormais totalement vide de ses occupants. Comme tous les deux s'en rendirent compte en arrivant dans le hall, le repas d'Halloween était déjà commencé, ce qui annonçait pour eux une foule de questions de la part de leurs amis pour leur retard et certainement une énième blague de Tracey et Blaise. Le simple fait d'assister une seconde fois à cette célébration moldu fit encore davantage baisser leur moral maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient face aux portes de la Grande Salle.

- C'est parti pour une soirée pourrie, souffla Harry d'un air résigné.

- Allons Mr Lestrange, je vous croyais beaucoup plus combatif que ça, le taquina Daphné. Ce n'est qu'une soirée sur une année, et dans moins d'une heure, nous pourrons fêter avec joie la fin de cette mascarade.

Chacun tourna la tête vers l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire tout en renforçant l'emprise de leurs bras noués ensemble. Finalement, le trouble du quatrième étage avait disparu beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, et c'est d'un pas joyeux que tous les deux s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle sans penser un seul instant à leur petit moment intime d'il y a quelques minutes.

Non loin de là, à seulement quelques mètres sous leurs pieds se déroulait une étonnante fête bien loin de celle d'Halloween, bien que si un moldu passait à ce moment là dans la pièce où se déroulait cette célébration, il se croirait certainement dans un film d'épouvante où se mêlaient des fantômes de toutes les époques et de tous les styles. Le cachot semblait hanté par une véritable armée de spectres venus apparemment se réunir pour célébrer un quelconque évènement, mais l'ambiance générale faisait davantage penser à un enterrement qu'à une fête d'anniversaire. Pourtant c'était bien un anniversaire qui était fêté, et pas des moindres : le cinq-centième anniversaire de la mort de Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor. Pour les mortels, et même pour certains fantômes, fêter la date de sa mort était tout bonnement ridicule car cela signifiait célébrer la date de sa mort comme un anniversaire… Les deux étaient diamétralement opposés et pourtant Nick considérait cela comme quelque chose de joyeux à organiser et commémorer.

Parmi les invités se trouvaient cependant quatre jeunes étudiants de Poudlard, bien que l'un d'entre eux était aux abonnés absents, et chacun hésitait entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir cet endroit sinistre et horriblement froid ou essayer tant bien que mal de s'imprégner de l'ambiance et se mêler aux invités. Liliane ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté la proposition de Nick d'assister à cet anniversaire, encore moins pour quelle raison elle avait accepté de faire croire à un certain fantôme que le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor était quelqu'un d'effrayant. Mais le mal était fait et elle devait à présent subir le regard moqueur de Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, chef du club des chasseurs sans tête que Nick rêvait d'intégrer et à qui elle avait dû faire croire que le fantôme de sa maison était quelqu'un d'intimidant.

Autant dire que ce fut un échec et tout comme elle, Nick subit de nombreuses moqueries de la part des membres de ce club. Son talent de comédienne n'était décidément pas au point, et son humeur déjà bien basse à cause de l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce baissa encore davantage devant toutes ces moqueries. Le cliquetis de l'appareil photo de Colin qui lui ne manquait pas une occasion pour photographier une nouvelle fois tout et n'importe quoi ne l'aida pas non plus à calmer sa colère.

- Colin, les fantômes n'apparaissent pas sur les photos, l'informa pour la énième fois Liliane en roulant des yeux.

- Et les témoignages des moldus affirmant le contraire ? Tu n'as jamais vu ces photos et vidéos montrant ces étranges apparitions ? Celle de la Brown Lady de Raynham Hall est quand même mondialement célèbre, et les trucages n'existaient pas à cette époque !

- Tu demandes à une femme de s'habiller en blanc, tu floutes un peu la photo et tu obtiendras le même résultat, répliqua t-elle. Qu'en penses-tu toi Ginny ?

- Hm ? Oh je ne sais pas… Je ne m'y connais pas en trucs moldus moi, il n'y a que papa qui s'y intéresse vraiment.

Comme Liliane s'en rendit compte rapidement, l'attention de Ginny était plutôt tournée sur le buffet offert aux invités qu'elle inspectait minutieusement. Malheureusement pour elle, rien n'était comestible comme elle le constata en touchant avec dégout un vieux pudding moisi. Les plats dégageant par ailleurs une odeur répugnante étaient volontairement avariés pour permettre aux fantômes de pouvoir les sentir à défaut de les manger, une petite attention que bien des spectres apprécièrent. Les voir se pencher pour faire mine de croquer dans les plats moisis était par ailleurs un spectacle assez amusant aux yeux des Gryffondors, même si se faire traverser par l'un deux quand il s'approchait de la table de buffet était beaucoup moins agréable.

- Nick aurait quand même pu laisser un plat pour les gens comme nous, souffla Ginny avec dépit. Quelle idée de nous inviter alors qu'il n'y a strictement rien pour nous occuper.

Son ventre approuva au passage ses dires en se montrant particulièrement bruyant, faisant aussitôt rire les deux autres alors que la responsable rougit aussitôt jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Même les fantômes les entourant la regardèrent d'un air amusé, eux-mêmes souhaitant intérieurement pouvoir en faire de même. Etre un fantôme faisait parfois prendre conscience des petites choses de la vie que l'on n'avait plus, et même un gargouillis pouvait être sujet à des regrets.

- Où est Ron ? demanda soudainement Liliane en regardant chaque recoin de la pièce du coin de l'œil. Merlin, s'il est encore parti faire une bêtise, je te préviens Ginny, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes !

- Je n'y peux rien si mon cher frère est un imbécile incapable de rester en place plus de cinq secondes, et pour tout te dire, je me fiche royalement de l'endroit où il peut être. Plus il se trouve loin de moi et mieux je me porte. La seule chose qui m'étonne pour l'instant et de ne pas l'avoir encore trouvé à proximité de ce buffet. Peut-être qu'il a finalement décidé d'arrêter de manger tout et n'importe quoi ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, son frère fit finalement son apparition en passant à travers un groupe de nonnes qui le regardèrent d'un air scandalisé.

- Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant vers elles. Vous passez votre temps à faire la même chose avec nous, alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour faire pareil.

- Petit insolent ! fulmina l'une des femmes avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de ses amies.

- Bravo Ron, les religieuses étaient les seules à faire attention à ne pas nous traverser, le félicita ironiquement Ginny en secouant sa tête. Encore un peu et nous aurons toute la salle à dos grâce à toi.

- Oh ça va, siffla t-il méchamment en la fusillant du regard. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'écouter une nouvelle fois tes sermons interminables, j'ai déjà eu du mal à échapper à cet imbécile de Peeves… Heureusement qu'il a préféré changer de cible, cette fille n'arrêtant pas de pleurer m'a sauvé la vie.

- On devrait demander à Peeves de l'embêter plus souvent Ginny, chuchota Liliane sans se donner la peine de se montrer discrète vis-à-vis de Ron. Au moins nous n'aurions pas à devoir subir sa présence continuellement.

Heureusement, l'attention de Ron était plutôt tournée vers le buffet qu'il regardait à présent avec des yeux émerveillés. L'odeur pestilentielle aurait pourtant dû l'alerter quand à l'état avarié dans lequel tous les plats étaient, mais Ron devait sans doute avoir trop faim pour se rendre compte de tout ceci.

- Hm… J'ai bien crû que j'allais mourir de faim ici, marmonna t-il en scrutant avec avidité le gâteau en forme de pierre tombale au centre de la table.

- On ne t'a jamais forcé à venir avec nous, l'informa Liliane sous les hochements approbateurs de Colin et Ginny.

- Silence Potter, tu vas troubler mon repas.

- Ton repas ? Mais, tu ne vas quand même pas…

Pourtant, Ron fit exactement ce qu'elle craignait : Il empoigna fermement le bol de cacahuètes s'offrant à lui et le montra aux trois autres comme pour les narguer.

- Rien de mieux que de commencer un bon repas par un petit apéritif ! Les cacahuètes feront l'affaire…

- Ron ! Ces cacahuètes sont…

- Laisse le faire, l'interrompit Ginny en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Une petite intoxication alimentaire lui montrera peut-être qu'il faut qu'il arrête de manger tout et n'importe quoi.

Colin de son côté préparait déjà son appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment où Ron rendrait la totalité du contenu de son estomac, et peut-être même davantage. Voir et revoir quelqu'un vomir sur une photo pourrait être amusant selon lui, et même Liliane lorsqu'il lui fit part brièvement de son idée approuva d'un sourire carnassier. Ron lui prenait déjà une grosse poignée de cacahuètes en arborant une mine tout à fait stupide aux yeux des autres avant d'enfourner purement et simplement la totalité de ce qu'il tenait. Malgré la distance, Liliane remarqua que les petites graines ne croquaient pas en bouche, et à la vue du visage se décomposant du frère de Ginny, le goût ne devait certainement pas être au rendez-vous.

- Pouah ! Mais c'est dégoutant ! s'exclama t-il en crachant ce qu'il avait en bouche directement par terre. Quelle idée de servir quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant.

Son regard se porta sur les autres plats encore à disposition, et à mesure qu'il les analysa l'un après l'autre, son visage se crispa dans une moue contrariée. Au bout du compte, ce furent Ginny et les autres qui durent faire face à un Ron particulièrement énervé à présent qui les regardait de la même façon qu'un lion se préparant à bondir sur une proie.

- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en s'approchant d'eux en serrant les poings. Vous avez voulu vous moquer de moi en me faisant une mauvaise blague, mais ne croyez pas que vous allez-vous en sortir comme ça, je vais…

Il s'interrompit soudainement en portant la main à sa bouche, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Bientôt son corps fut pris de spasmes n'annonçant rien qui vaille pour la propreté du sol près de lui et pour sa propre intégrité. Colin profita de ce moment pour commencer à prendre quelques photos de sa nouvelle victime, le flash de son appareil photo illuminant les murs environnants par sa luminosité tandis que presque tous les fantômes les regardaient à présent avec incrédulité. Même le sinistre baron sanglant avait cessé de ruminer sa mélancolie et avait tourné son attention sur leur petit groupe en regardant d'une étrange manière Ron dont le comportement pouvait troubler bon nombre de personnes. Ses haut-le-cœur avaient au moins le mérite d'avoir permis de briser l'atmosphère étouffante et sombre de cette fête.

- Creevey, si tu n'arrête pas de… de prendre des photos de moi, je te jure que… que je vais briser ton appareil et te refaire le portrait par la même occas…

Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il recracha la bile de son estomac, agrémentée par la même occasion des restes de cacahuètes pourris qu'il avait avalé. Tout le monde sans exception poussa un grognement de dégout et les personnes les plus proches, mortes comme vivantes, reculèrent immédiatement pour se prémunir des possibles jets de vomis que serait capable d'envoyer Ron, bien que pour les fantômes cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

- Eurk, Ron ! Tu es répugnant ! lança Ginny en essayant de se faire toute petite. Encore une fois tu brilles par ta capacité à te donner en spectacle en ridiculisant tous ceux qui se trouvent près de toi !

- La ferme, c'est… C'est de ta faute !

Le spectacle qu'offrait à présent Ron était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pathétique pour les yeux, et bien des fantômes si l'occasion leur avait été permis auraient sans aucune doute eux-mêmes rendu leur dernier repas. Ron ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour garder un semblant de dignité en allant vomir derrière la table ou même au coin d'un mur, et la mare de repas digérés augmentait considérablement à mesure qu'il recrachait ce que contenait son ventre. Les marmonnements dégoûtés et désapprobateurs se faisaient entendre au quatre coins de la salle, et Nick bien malgré lui fut assaillis par ses convives qui réclamaient le départ de « ce trouble fête ». Liliane tout comme Ginny ne savaient plus quant à elle où se mettre, et la première opta pour une fuite discrète en se mêlant à la foule de fantômes pour essayer de disparaitre.

- Dans quelle galère nous sommes nous encore mis…, marmonna Liliane en essayant de faire bonne figure devant les invités.

- Hm je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous conduisiez Mr Weasley à l'infirmerie au plus vite, leur conseilla Nick, poussé par les fantômes furibonds à mettre un terme à ce spectacle et visiblement gêné par la tournure des évènements.

- Nous… Nous pensions exactement la même chose que vous. Excusez-nous pour le désagrément Nick…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Miss Potter, enfin… Je pense que maintenant, je risque de pâtir de cette fâcheuse situation devant mes invités pendant les trente prochaines années, chuchota t-il d'un air dépité.

Liliane se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire désolé avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, rapidement suivie par Ginny et Colin tenant chacun par un bras un Ronald Weasley complètement groggy. Les couloirs des cachots étaient par chance déserts, et aucun Serpentard ne fit son apparition durant leur trajet. Liliane ne savait pas où leur salle commune se trouvait, tout juste savait-elle qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours dans cette direction à la fin de chaque repas, mais de toute évidence, elle ne devait pas se trouver sur leur route, et heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs : Les serpents n'auraient pas manqué une occasion pour se moquer d'eux et leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient de nombreux côtés négatifs, et celui de ne pas pouvoir se promener librement dans les sous-sols de Poudlard en faisait partie.

- Espérons que nous ne croiserons pas Rosier et Macnair dans les environs, souffla t-elle quand même en se dirigeant vers la porte permettant l'accès au hall d'entrée.

- Oui espérons. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elles pourraient dire en voyant l'état de mon cher frère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude Ginny, répliqua Ron en se dégageant soudainement de l'emprise de sa sœur et de Colin. Je sais également marcher par moi-même…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas faire en revanche, c'était de vomir discrètement, et bientôt, Ginny se retrouva avec une nouvelle mare brunâtre à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures.

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! s'écria t-elle en se retenant de lui en coller une dans le visage. Encore une bêtise de ce genre Ronald Weasley, et je te jure que j'utilise tous les sortilèges que je connais sur toi, peu importe les heures de retenue que j'aurais en échange !

Son frère préféra ne pas attiser encore davantage les braises et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle en suivant Liliane qui menait toujours la marche. En revenant dans le hall du château, Liliane et les autres purent constater que la fête d'Halloween battait son plein dans la grande salle, malheureusement sans eux. De délicieux arômes de pâtisseries et de nectars se faisaient sentir au-delà de ses murs, et tous les quatre, même Ron qui pourtant continuait à vomir sur son chemin, en salivèrent d'envie. Le contraste avec le repas moisi du cachot était vraiment saisissant, et l'espace d'un instant, les trois Gryffondors de première année étaient tentés d'abandonner Ron et d'aller rejoindre les autres à leur table pour savourer l'excellent repas préparé dans les cuisines du château, mais la raison et surtout la pitié leur rappela qu'en tant qu'élève de la maison du courageux et brave Godric, venir en aide à quelqu'un était presque un devoir chez eux, et amener Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie était une des nombreuses tâches dont ils étaient chargés.

- J'espère que le repas ne sera pas terminé quand nous aurons amené cet imbécile à Madame Pomfresh…, marmonna tout de même Liliane en montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Les vomissements de Ron continuaient de plus bel, et de l'avis de Ginny, vomir autant n'était pas normal, même en ayant avalé des cacahuètes périmés. Quelqu'un les avait peut-être empoisonné ou ensorcelé, et la seule personne vivante ou du moins capable de prendre des objets dans le cachot autre qu'eux était Peeves : De là à penser qu'il pouvait être responsable de son état de santé, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- Faut que je trouve des… des toilettes ! balbutia Ron entre deux spasmes.

- Il n'y en a pas au premier étage, et l'infirmerie est juste au bout du couloir ! l'informa sa sœur en s'écartant au passage de lui.

Pour une raison qui échappait aux autres cependant, Ron se mit soudainement à s'élancer en direction du deuxième étage, s'éloignant ainsi des lourdes portes de l'infirmerie. Son envie de trouver des toilettes rapidement était telle qu'il ne fit même pas attention aux cris des trois Gryffondors l'appelant pour qu'il rebrousse chemin.

- Bon sang, mais qui m'a fichu un idiot pareil ! maugréa Ginny en se lançant à sa poursuite. J'aurais dû le pétrifier avec un bon sortilège quand j'en avais le temps plutôt que de le laisser courir librement dans le château !

- D'un autre côté, madame Pomfresh n'est peut-être pas à l'infirmerie, déclara soudainement Liliane juste derrière elle. Elle doit certainement fêter comme tout le monde Halloween dans la grande salle, alors mieux vaut pour lui qu'il se vide d'abord l'estomac ou quoi que ce soit pour se montrer un peu plus présentable devant l'infirmière.

- Hm… Du moment qu'il ne lui vomit pas dessus…

Ils parvinrent finalement à rattraper Ron au beau milieu de l'escalier, et après un sermon de la part de Ginny à l'encontre de son frère pour faire bonne mesure, tous les quatre repartirent en direction des toilettes du deuxième étage, dans un silence agrémenté de temps à autre par le bruit des éclaboussures causé par les vomissements de Ron et leurs chaussures dont les talons claquaient fortement sur le marches en marbre des escaliers.

- À l'avenir, je demanderai à maman de t'apprendre à vérifier ta nourriture avant d'y toucher. N'importe qui pourrait verser du poison dans ta nourriture sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Même Colin pourrait te causer du tort sans aucun mal…

- Hé !

- Désolé Colin mais elle raison, affirma Liliane. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très débrouillard et discret, mais Ron pourrait quand même tomber dans n'importe quel coup tordu que tu ferais contre lui.

- Ahah, lui ? Me faire du mal ? Vous délirez… Il n'est même pas capable de retrouver son chemin dans le château…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, tous les quatre finirent par atteindre le palier du deuxième étage, au grand soulagement des première année. Le couloir depuis qu'Harry et Daphné était passé là avait encore davantage l'impression d'être noyé sous les flots, et de la petite mare au pied de la porte des toilettes, une petite pellicule d'eau recouvrait à présent une surface non négligeable du corridor. Liliane, Ginny et Colin s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en voyant ça, interloqués par la vision qui s'offrait à eux, mais Ron lui n'y fit pas le moins du monde attention et courut tel un damné jusqu'à la porte des toilettes qui ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied, sans se préoccuper de savoir si oui ou non les autres le suivaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? s'interrogea Liliane en s'approchant des toilettes.

L'endroit était plongé dans une pénombre totale et rien ne permettait de pouvoir distinguer le moindre ameublement de la pièce ou même la couleur des murs. Seul le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant des robinets et les vomissements de Ron troublaient la quiétude des lieux, autrement cette pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, quoiqu'un peu effrayante. Même pour un million de gallions, Elle n'entrerait jamais à l'intérieur.

- Peut-être Mimi qui a voulu tenter une nouvelle fois de se suicider en se noyant dans l'eau, supposa Ginny en gloussant légèrement à cette pensée.

- Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement triste durant la fête de Nick, sauf si l'on exceptait le moment où Peeves s'est moqué d'elle.

- Alors c'est une nouvelle bêtise de Peeves pour fêter Halloween. Il ne perd après tout jamais de temps pour faire tourner en bourrique Rusard… Le voir éponger pendant des heures un couloir et des WC doit être l'idée qu'il se fait d'une bonne blague.

- Peut-être oui, marmonna son amie, pas convaincue pour autant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Colin ? Colin ?

Regardant autour d'elle, Liliane se rendit compte que son ami était resté quelques mètres derrière elles, le regard non pas braqué sur l'endroit où elle et Ginny se trouvaient ni sur l'eau par terre mais sur le mur à côté de la porte des toilettes, les yeux exorbités d'horreur à cause de quelque qu'elles n'avaient pas encore remarqué jusqu'à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Colin ? demanda t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Tu as trouvé quelque cho…

Si ce qu'elle vit n'était pas un indice sur ce qui se passait dans ce couloir, alors cela s'y rapprochait grandement. Là écrit en grosses lettres rouges à hauteur d'homme était inscrit deux phrases qui ne pouvait échapper à personne, sauf à des personnes trop occupées pour y faire attention.

**LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE !**

**ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE !**

- La chambre… des secrets ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? marmonna pour elle-même Liliane sans cesser de regarder les écritures sur le mur.

- Sais pas, mais en tout cas cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Ginny en scrutant également l'étrange menace sur le mur.

Liliane hocha la tête en essayant de repérer d'autres indices pouvant expliquer cette apparition soudaine et la mare formée par les lavabos des toilettes, mais rien ne vint. Du moins, c'était avant de remarquer quelque chose accroché sur l'un des candélabres du couloir…

- Quelle horreur ! C'est Miss Teigne !

La chatte du concierge était littéralement empalée dans l'un des ornements du candélabre, le ventre perforé de part en part duquel s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. Le félin était complètement raide, les pattes étrangement placées de telle sorte que Liliane avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir, et les yeux jaunes vitreux, comme mort. Si un chat aurait pu avoir les yeux écarquillés, alors elle était certaine que Miss teigne aurait eu à l'instant un visage pétrifié d'horreur.

- Elle est… Morte ? marmonna nerveusement Ginny en se cachant derrière Colin.

- Sans doute, affirma sombrement Liliane en s'approchant de la chatte. Tu as vu un peu le sang utilisé pour écrire ces phrases ? Elle doit être complètement vidée !

- Ne la touche pas ! l'avertit soudainement son amie. On… On devrait partir tout de suite avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit ici…

Le bruit d'un objet lourd tombant sur le sol accompagné par des cris perçants fut subitement entendu dans les toilettes. Liliane et les deux autres tressaillirent aussitôt de peur, les cheveux dressés sur la tête alors que les hurlements de Ron continuèrent de les assourdir quelques secondes. Prise de panique, Ginny hurla à son tour tellement fort que tout le château résonnait à présent de ses cris avant qu'elle ne se cache derrière les deux autres Gryffondors pour se protéger d'une éventuelle menace. Mais rien ne s'échappa des toilettes, pas même le moindre bruit de lutte ou même de pas.

- R-ron ? l'appela nerveusement Liliane en sortant sa baguette ? Ron, tu vas bien ?

Un nouveau choc se fit entendre dans les toilettes, accompagné par des marmonnements inaudibles et des semelles se traînant sur le carrelage de la salle. Liliane et les deux autres se reculèrent jusqu'au mur faisant face à l'étrange inscription en se collant l'un à l'autre dans une pâle tentative de protection. Appréhendant une attaque, chacun eut la surprise de voir apparaître non pas une quelconque créature ou un meurtrier dans l'embrasure de la porte mais tout simplement Ron, le teint légèrement verdâtre mais qui avait déjà l'air d'aller un peu mieux. En tout cas il allait suffisamment bien pour les regarder d'un air interloqué sans régurgiter le contenu de son estomac sur eux.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ? s'insurgea t-il en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur. Vous voulez vraiment voir accourir toute l'école jusqu'ici ?

- Espèce… d'imbécile ! s'écria soudainement Ginny en se précipitant sur elle.

Avant même que Ron ne puisse l'esquiver, le poing de sa sœur ne heurte violemment sur sa joue, le faisant chanceler sur place. Ginny semblait complètement déchainée, et bientôt une pluie de coups s'abattit sur lui, néanmoins rapidement écourtée par Liliane et Colin qui retenaient leur amie en lui attrapant chacun un bras.

- Tu avais besoin de faire autant de bruit pour vomir !? fulmina t-elle tout de même en essayant de s'extirper de l'emprise de ses camarades. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frapper dans les murs !?

- Je n'y peux rien si la porte du cabinet dans lequel je suis allé était complètement pourrie ! répliqua t-il en haussant également le ton. J'ai voulu l'ouvrir pour sortir et elle m'est tombée dessus ! Les cloisons se sont même fissurées ! C'est pour ça que tu as crié, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t-il subitement en regardant moqueusement sa sœur. La pauvre petite Ginny a eu peur du bruit, hein ? Elle croyait peut-être qu'un vilain monstre allait sortir des toilettes pour la manger ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que toutes ces émotions te fassent faire pipi au lit ce soir !

- Toi je te jure que…

- Il n'y a pas que ça, déclara Liliane en désignant du doigt l'inscription peinte sur le mur juste à côté d'eux. Ne crois pas que tout tourne autour de toi et que tu peux facilement effrayer les gens Ronald Weasley, tu es presque aussi intimidant qu'un nifleur à qui l'on montrerait un monceau d'or.

Ron se contenta de la fusiller du regard avant de regarder ce qu'elle lui désignait du doigt. Son air colérique se changea aussitôt en une expression plus confuse et sceptique devant ce spectacle alors que les trois autres Gryffondors d'eux commençaient déjà à s'éloigner de quelques pas. Mieux valait ne pas se trouver ici à la vue des circonstances…

- Oh…, dit-il simplement en touchant chacune des lettres du doigt. Qu'est-ce que c'est la chambre des secrets ?

- Aucune idée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir, affirma Liliane sous les hochements approbateurs des deux autres.

- Pff, vous êtes vraiment des mauviettes, soupira le frère de Ginny en pouffant légèrement. Oh mais qu'est-ce que… Beeeh ! Du sang !

Ron, qui venait de remarquer les traces rougeâtres laissées sur ses doigts, essaya tant bien que mal de les faire disparaitre en les essuyant sur son uniforme déjà lourdement tachés, mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de terminer son travail car des bruits de conversations à l'autre bout du couloir l'interrompirent dans sa tâche. Surement attirés par les cris et les éclats de voix que Ron et Ginny avaient poussé quelques minutes plus tôt, Dumbledore, accompagné de plusieurs professeurs et d'une armée d'élèves curieux, s'avançaient vers eux baguettes en main et yeux braqués sur eux comme des coupables pris sur le fait. Non sans une légère pointe d'anxiété, Liliane reconnut parmi les enseignants sa propre mère qui en cet instant la regardait d'un air alarmé, le même air qu'elle lui réservait chaque fois qu'elle la trouvait dans une situation où sa vie aurait pu être mise en danger. Perdre son mari et son fils avait éveillé en elle un besoin de la protéger de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables, et même le plus petit incident pouvait déclencher chez elle une véritable crise de panique.

- On est dans de beaux draps, souffla silencieusement Colin en fixant timidement le sol.

Et c'était le cas de le dire. En voyant l'inscription sur le mur, le directeur d'ordinaire si maître de ses émotions laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, rapidement rejoint par la plupart de ses employés. Lily elle s'était déjà précipité sur sa fille en l'étreignant aussi fermement qu'un serpent autour de sa proie.

- Liliane, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle nerveusement en vérifiant elle-même chaque partie de son anatomie.

- Maman, on ne pourrait pas faire ça plus tard ? chuchota Liliane en rougissant de honte face au spectacle qu'elle offrait aux étudiants de Poudlard.

Un élève cependant n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par les agissements des Potter mais préférait observer tout comme les professeurs les menaces inscrites sur le mur non sans un certain intérêt. Contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves, Drago connaissait quelques histoires sur cette chambre des secrets et les mystères l'entourant grâce à Lucius, et la perspective de voir la bête s'y terrant se réveiller à nouveau et terroriser les ennemis de l'héritier de Serpentard l'enchanta plus qu'il ne fallait. Drago espérait simplement que cette créature saurait faire la différence entre ses alliés et ses ennemis.

- La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, hein ? Prenez garde à vous les Sang-De-Bourbe !

La plupart des élèves l'entourant le regardèrent immédiatement avec un dégoût non dissimulé sauf bien évidemment les Serpentards et quelques autres étudiants de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, alors que de son côté, Harry soupira fortement en se massant le front. Son cousin avait le chic pour se montrer embarrassant par moment, et crier haut et fort ce genre de phrase devant les professeurs était d'une stupidité sans nom.

- Drago est désespérant, souffla t-il à Tracey et Daphné en secouant sa tête tandis que son cousin se faisait réprimander par le professeur McGonagall. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que des gens le soupçonnent à l'avenir d'avoir ouvert cette chambre des secrets…

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda Tracey en regardant elle-aussi les phrases écrites avec du sang sur le mur. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'une chambre des secrets.

- Moi non plus, avoua Harry. Mais vu ces menaces, je doute que ce soit quelque chose de très réjouissant pour l'école. Drago a raison sur un point : Les sang-de-Bourbe sont certainement les ennemis mentionnés, et il n'y a qu'une seulement personne haïssant ces personnes parmi les quatre fondateurs : Salazar Serpentard. Granger ferait mieux de se terrer dans un recoin du château ces prochains mois si elle ne veut pas se retrouver face à cet héritier.

- Ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est que nous sommes passés dans ce couloir tout à l'heure et il n'y avait rien d'écrit à ce moment là... Le coupable aurait pu être très proche de nous sans que l'on sache, je me demande bien qui cela peut-il bien être. En tout cas, le seul héritier connu de Serpentard n'est autre que le seigneur des ténèbres, ajouta pensivement Daphné. Vous croyez que quelqu'un essaie d'usurper sa place ?

- La vraie question serait plutôt : Y-a-t-il un deuxième héritier de Salazar ? lança Harry.

Une question qui pour l'instant n'avait aucune réponse.

**A/N : Voilà, la chambre est ouverte ! Mais qui a bien pu l'ouvrir ? Mystère... Enfin vous le saurez à la fin de l'année scolaire comme à chaque fois qu'une étrangeté apparaît.**

**La petite nouveauté est que ce n'est pas Ginny l'envoûtée, et encore moins Ron (heureusement d'ailleurs). Laissez vous aller aux possibilités qui vous semblent les plus pertinentes, peut-être trouverez-vous le ou la coupable ?**

**Harry et Daphné ont bien failli avoir leur premier vrai baiser, mais bon : ça ne sera pas pour cette fois. Je la ferai évoluer au fur et à mesure pour aboutir à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles et à leur petite vie de couple. Je vais également éviter de faire des scènes plutôt... érotiques (sinon je reclasserai cette fiction en M) parce que je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un écrivain de scènes torrides où les vêtements volent dans toute la pièce.**

**Prochain chapitre la semaine suivante comme d'habitude, en plus là j'ai plus d'une semaine pour l'écrire ! Je suppose que je pourrais encore une fois écrire deux chapitres pour mes deux histoires (Hourra !). J'ai déjà une petite idée vraiment amusante concernant ce chapitre, enfin tout dépend de vous : Nous n'avons pas le même humour après tout.**

**à bientôt !**


	31. XXXI) Les Gryffondors mènent l'enquête

**Salut ! Et désolé pour ce... retard ? Bon ok, cet énorme retard... j'espère que vous êtes en tout cas en forme pour ce chapitre, il m'a donné énormément de mal ! **

**En fait, pour vous expliquer un peu le pourquoi cette durée, j'ai... supprimé 6000 mots la semaine dernière. La raison ? J'ai totalement changé le début du chapitre qui devait à l'origine être centré sur Voldemort, mais au final, le résultat ne m'a pas plu. Même chose pour la fin, là encore, j'ai supprimé plusieurs milliers de mots. J'ai eu un véritable blocage sur ce chapitre, impossible de parvenir à un résultat convenable avant aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le résultat répondra à vos attentes ! **

**Donc au programme de ce chapitre : Hm... De la magie, des disputes, de l'espionnage, des doutes, de la tension... On dirait le synopsis d'un vieux polar démodé . En tout cas vous verrez un peu comment se passe les journées de nos petits héros depuis que la chambre des secrets est ouverte, ainsi que la façon disons...particulière de Ron pour tirer les vers du nez à Harry et Drago.**

**Je vous remercie pour vous commentaires également ! Je ne sais pas si c'est du fait de la durée ou si le chapitre 30 vous a vraiment plu, mais pour la première depuis le début de cette histoire, j'ai dépassé le stade des dix reviews sur un chapitre ! Énorme ^^. Je tâcherai d'y répondre le plus vite possible, pour l'instant je suis occupé toute la matinée (Portes ouvertes à l'université Lille III où je vais jouer l'accompagnateur de ma petite soeur... Bon ok, j'y vais également pour moi). **

**Je n'ai pas la sensation d'oublier quelque chose pour une fois, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**ps : Honnêtement, vu tout ce que j'ai enlevé, il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelques petits problèmes de compréhension dans ce chapitre entre ce que j'ai écris avant de tout effacer et ce que j'ai écris par la suite : Des mélanges etc... Prévenez moi si vous en trouvez une, d'ailleurs je n'ai pour ainsi dire que très peu corrigé ce chapitre :s. Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux, mais je voulais absolument vous donner ce chapitre avant d'avoir à partir en vadrouille sur Lille toute la matinée : Je corrigerai dès que j'aurais du temps pour moi !**

Le lundi était de loin l'une des journées les plus épuisantes pour Harry, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et la faute en revenait en grande partie à ses professeurs. Les examens de fin d'année étaient encore loin, mais chacun s'était donné le mot pour les surcharger de travail pour bien les préparer à cette difficile tâche, et la pratique des sortilèges était généralement accompagnée par plusieurs chapitres de leurs livres de cours à lire et apprendre pour la prochaine leçon.

L'étude des moldus était en particulier harassante par la quantité de chapitres et de graphiques à connaitre et il n'était pas rare de voir un élève plancher sur cette matière durant tout son Weekend pour être opérationnel lors du premier cours de la semaine, hormis bien évidemment les Serpentards. C'était presque comme maladif pour eux, aucun ne voulait en apprendre sur eux et encore moins découvrir leur mode de vie, leurs us et coutumes et l'apport technologique qu'ils pourraient apporter au monde sorcier. Non, Harry et ses camarades avaient d'immenses œillères devant les yeux et s'obstinaient à rejeter toute forme de progrès.

Lily faisait pourtant son possible pour les intéresser, allant même jusqu'à raconter des passages de l'histoire où sorciers et moldus furent à certaines reprises en collaboration pour travailler sur de nombreux projets, mais rien n'y fit : Les notes continuaient de chuter misérablement, et à ce tarif là, le voyage scolaire au cœur de Londres risquait de disparaitre comme neige au soleil.

De toute façon, au vu de ce qui se passait actuellement à l'intérieur de l'école, leur professeur doutait sincèrement qu'un tel voyage soit organisé : La chambre des secrets avait bouleversé beaucoup de choses dans la tranquillité des professeurs et des étudiants, et la quiétude d'antan avait désormais fait place à un climat de peur et de suspicion qui ne disparaissait plus. Pas une seule journée sans que cet évènement ne soit commenté par un élève, mais étrangement, cette information ne sembla pas sortir de l'école car aucun journal n'avait pour l'instant fait mention de cette chambre, pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé du premier acte commis contre un élève. Un premier né-moldu avait été retrouvé pétrifié juste devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie le soir même du match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, mais aucun indice ne put permettre à Dumbledore ni à aucun autre enseignant de remonter jusqu'au coupable.

Rien. Tous avançaient comme dans le brouillard et sans la moindre indication pouvant les aider à trouver celui qu'ils recherchaient, et celui-ci se montrait particulièrement intelligent pour ne pas être pris la main dans le sac. La nouvelle de l'agression d'un élève avait en tout cas choqué beaucoup de monde, et en particulier les plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard qui formaient désormais des groupes compacts partout où ils se promenaient pour se prémunir d'une éventuelle attaque.

Pour l'heure aucun nom de suspect ne circulait officiellement, bien qu'officieusement, certains avançaient quand même des hypothèses tout aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Harry Lui se désintéressait de cette affaire, et en moins d'une semaine, il ne se préoccupa même plus des rumeurs circulant dans les couloirs sur les prochaines cibles de l'héritier décrété de Serpentard, pas plus que sur les quelques étudiants le soupçonnant de l'être. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et le sort des nés-moldus était le cadet de ses soucis. Tous pouvaient mourir sous ses yeux qu'il ne cillerait même pas. En fait, il se sentait même particulièrement à l'aise alors que la quasi-totalité de l'école était effrayé par ce mystérieux héritier. Son sang était pur, sa famille était depuis longtemps une adepte de la magie noire, et il éprouvait de l'aversion pour les cibles de cet agresseur. Trois raisons pour lesquelles il ne risquait absolument rien.

Mais Pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas à ressasser les derniers évènements de l'école, de toute façon il ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Pour le moment, son attention était plutôt tournée vers le cours magistral que leur donnait Rabastan et qui concernait cette fois-ci les progrès de la magie durant les trente dernières années et les sortilèges inventés durant ce laps de temps, en particulier le Sectusempra qui était le sujet principal de cette leçon.

- Professeur, que savez-vous sur ce sortilège ? lui demanda Tracey en parcourant rapidement des yeux les pages de son manuel avancé des sortilèges. Je ne suis pas un puits de science et encore moins un rat de bibliothèque comme Théo…

Le concerné la fusilla du regard mais ne pipa néanmoins le moindre mot.

- … Mais je suis à peu près certaine que je n'ai encore jamais vu ce sortilège inscrit dans un livre, pas même dans l'encyclopédie ancestrale de ma famille et Merlin sait que nous avons crée beaucoup de sortilèges à travers les siècles. Un sortilège d'une telle puissance ne peut qu'être nommé dans l'un de ces livres pourtant !

- C'est une bonne question Tracey, mais la réponse devrait vous étonner.

Rabastan n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage car les dix Serpentards étaient à présents scotchés à ses lèvres, attendant avec une impatience plus ou moins dissimulée la réponse tant désirée.

- En vérité, ce sortilège est très récent, pas plus de vingt ans pour être exact. Son créateur est une personne que vous connaissez et avec qui vous avez déjà à de nombreuses reprises discuté.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ? proposa Drago. Ce serait tout à fait son genre…

- Non non, mais c'est bien essayé. Le créateur de ce sortilège n'est nul autre que… votre professeur de potions.

Cette annonce arracha un halètement général de la part de tous ses élèves, y compris de la part d'Harry. Imaginer un seul instant Rogue créer un sortilège découpant tout ce qu'il touchait et en particulier les chairs organiques n'était pas quelque chose auquel ils étaient préparés. Leur professeur était peut-être un individu froid, cruel et antipathique, mangemort de son état et faisant même partie du cercle privé des fidèles de Voldemort, aucun n'avait encore envisagé qu'il puisse créer des sortilèges qui seraient responsables de la mort de nombreuses personnes à travers le pays. L'image de leur professeur en prit un sacré coup à cette révélation.

- Lui ? marmonna Pansy en regardant avec incrédulité Rabastan. Mais… J'ai dû mal à l'imaginer être capable d'une chose pareille…

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses Pansy, l'informa t-il avec sagesse. Le seigneur des ténèbres a dû déjà vous le dire à plusieurs reprises. Rogue donne peut-être l'impression d'être en retrait et désintéressé des plans du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il fut un temps où il était un maillon très important dans la bonne mise en œuvre des plans de notre seigneur. Je suis même certain que concevoir des sorts doit lui manquer de temps à autre. Pour l'instant être parvenu à se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore et le plus grand coup qu'il ait jamais fait dans sa carrière, mais si l'occasion se présentait à lui de devoir créer de nouveaux maléfices se présentait, il la saisirait sans une once d'hésitation. Quant au pourquoi ce sortilège n'est pas mentionné dans les livres, hé bien… les rares personnes l'ayant vu à l'œuvre et ne travaillant pas pour le seigneur des ténèbres ne sont malheureusement plus là pour en parler…

- C'est drôle quand même, déclara pensivement Harry en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Concevoir des sortilèges est quand même une activité que bien peu de gens pratiquent, quand bien même ils y parviennent. Très rares sont les gens qui parviennent à un résultat d'ailleurs. Je pensais qu'en ayant un tel talent, il essaierait de prendre la place de professeur de sortilèges plutôt que de potions, du moins ça me semble logique…

- Peut-être aime t-il tout simplement élaborer de nouvelles potions plutôt que de secouer une baguette magique ? supposa Rabastan en retournant derrière son bureau. Toujours est-il que ce sortilège est remarquable par sa capacité à trancher tout et n'importe quoi, même les matériaux les plus résistants inventés par les moldus. Plusieurs fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres ont dévalisé de nombreuses banques moldus en utilisant ce sort pour découper des ouvertures dans les murs par exemple.

- Cambrioler des banques moldus ? répéta d'un air scandalisé Pansy, comme si la simple pensée de voler de l'argent appartenant à l'autre communauté lui semblait difficile à croire.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer le temps que ça lui a pris pour mettre au point ce sort…, lança de son côté Théodore sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa camarade. Un an sûrement !

- Oh mais tu es loin du compte Théodore, l'informa Rabastan en souriant devant les visages pensifs de ses élèves. Le mélange de deux sorts pour en créer un troisième est un travail sur lequel il est difficile de prévoir un résultat convenable. Il faut tout d'abord que les deux sorts soient compatibles, calculer la quantité de magie à employer pour chacun d'entre eux et trouver le mouvement de baguettes à employer pour lancer le nouveau sortilège. Pour vous donner une image, imaginer un seul instant que vous souhaitiez créer un sort à partir de l'incendio et du Repulso : Le sort final pourrait très bien être une lame de vent enflammée découpant et incendiant tout ce qu'elle touche…

Rabastan se tamponna pensivement le menton, lui-même songeant au résultat d'un sortilège de ce calibre sur un groupe d'ennemis.

- Il faudrait songer à plancher sur ce concept un de ces jours…, marmonna t-il. Enfin bref !

Le parrain d'Harry sortit finalement sa baguette qu'il pointa dans la direction de l'armoire placée juste à côté de la porte sous les yeux curieux de ses élèves, impatients de voir ce qu'il allait faire avec.

- Certains d'entre vous savent déjà employer ce sortilège d'après le seigneur des ténèbres, mais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, les gestes sont relativement simples mais demandent une certaine précision. Le bout de la baguette doit être levé de cinq centimètres comme ceci, puis un arc de cercle devant être absolument parfait pour finir par ce mouvement de baguette que voici.

Le parrain d'Harry fendit l'air en donnant l'impression d'écrire la lettre « S » tout en prononçant le nom de la formule.

- Et pour finir, vous fendillez comme une lame d'épée l'air dans le sens où vous voulez découper votre cible. Sectusempra !

Sans même les avertir, Rabastan envoya en direction de l'armoire le sortilège qu'il souhaitait qu'ils connaissent au plus vite. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été catégorique là-dessus, et si sa garde rapprochée devait être prête rapidement, le mieux était de leur enseigner très tôt ces sortilèges. L'arête au sommet de l'armoire qu'il avait visé fut en tout cas coupée nette, et le petit morceau de bois désormais détaché du reste tomba tel une feuille morte sur le parquet de la classe, immobile comme le serait le corps d'un potentiel adversaire.

- Voilà, dit-il en reportant son attention sur ses élèves. Plus vous vous entrainerez et plus vous pourrez accroitre votre précision sur ce que vous souhaitez découper.

Trois petits coups portés sur la porte de classe troublèrent l'atmosphère confinée ambiante dans la pièce, tandis que les Serpentards se raidirent sur leurs chaises. Chacun se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être et la raison pour laquelle cette personne vint les trouver à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée. Le cours était déjà commencé depuis longtemps, et hormis un professeur, Harry comme les autres en supposa que personne d'autre ne pouvait troubler la quiétude de leur cours. Pris par surprise, et surtout pour donner le change, Rabastan fit aussitôt apparaitre sur son bureau une petite cage métallique en fer légèrement grisonnante par les aléas du temps à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un petit lutin de Cornouailles terrifié.

- Entrez, ordonna t-il en se relevant précipitamment de sa chaise pour donner l'impression au nouvel arrivant d'avoir été interrompu au beau milieu d'un exposé.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa immédiatement et bientôt, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre aux yeux des autres… Les poufsouffles de deuxième année, Susan Bones en tête. Comme toujours, ces élèves se montraient timides dans leur attitude et semblaient même sur le point de s'évanouir en remarquant les onze paires d'yeux posés sur eux. Dire qu'Harry était surpris de les voir dans la classe était un euphémisme JAMAIS il n'aurait pensé qu'ils soient suffisamment courageux pour faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'entrer dans une classe pleine d'élèves de Serpentard, et surtout, avec certainement une idée derrière la tête pour venir ici au complet.

- Bonjour Mr Lestrange, j'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas…, marmonna Susan en regardant presque craintivement les iris noirs du professeur.

- Heu… Non, du moins nous étions en train de terminer notre leçon sur le lutin de Cornouailles avant de s'attaquer à la nouvelle partie de notre programme, et vous nous avez interrompu au beau milieu de mon exposé…

Le ton n'était pourtant pas venimeux et hostile, mais Susan tout comme le reste de ses amis baissèrent soudainement les yeux vers le sol ou regardèrent ailleurs, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Rabastan par peur peut-être de se faire réprimer. Harry devant ce comportement secoua sa tête en remerciant intérieurement le choixpeau pour ne pas l'envoyer parmi eux : Cohabiter avec de pareils mollassons aurait pu risquer de le rendre lui-même tout aussi mous et peureux, bien qu'il devait tout de même être facile de manipuler des élèves aussi faibles et ayant peu de force de caractère.

- Pardonnez-nous alors, bafouilla Susan en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. Nous venons de revenir du bureau de notre directrice de maison, Madame Chourave, et elle nous a demandé de vous donner ce mot…

La Poufsouffle tendit à Rabastan un cours mot à peine plus grand qu'une note qu'il s'empressa de prendre et de lire. Les Serpentards le regardèrent faire sans réagir, les yeux braqués de nouveau sur lui en attendant patiemment la suite des évènements, alors que pour les Poufsouffles, qui étaient restés à proximité de la porte comme pour anticiper un refus du professeur, l'attente était pour le moins longue et pesante. Harry, qui ne connaissait de nom que la plupart d'entre eux, remarqua d'ailleurs qu'une sorte de cordon de sécurité s'était crée autour d'un des leurs, Justin Finch-Fletchey. Le garçon, un né-moldu, semblait particulièrement nerveux en cet instant alors que ses camarades ne cessaient de temps à autre de le regarder comme si ils craignaient qu'il disparaisse subitement sous leurs yeux. La raison de leur venue lui sembla soudainement plus claire même si une part d'ombre persistait malgré tout.

- Vous… Vous êtes tous d'accord ? demanda Rabastan une fois sa lecture terminée. Mais vous n'avez pas cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Non, généralement nous allions à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et surtout depuis l'ouverture de cette chambre des secrets, nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux pour nous de suivre un cours de défense contre les forces du mal digne de ce nom, avoua Susan qui servait apparemment de porte-parole pour ses amis. Le professeur Lockhart n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur, et à continuer à suivre ses leçons, nous risquons non seulement de perdre une année scolaire mais aussi de rater nos examens dans cette matière, alors nous souhaitions savoir si nous pouvions suivre ce cours en même temps que vos élèves habituels ?

Ceux qui contrairement à Harry ne firent pas le rapprochement entre tous les éléments s'offrant à eux furent pour le moins surpris par la demande de Susan. En d'autres circonstances, chacun aurait pu à divers degrés accepter l'intégration des Poufsouffles parmi eux, mais justement, un problème faisait son apparition : Ces cours n'étaient au départ qu'une diversion pour donner l'occasion à Rabastan de leur enseigner ce que désirait le seigneur des ténèbres, mais si ces élèves venaient à s'ajouter à eux en perturbant ainsi le plan de Voldemort, alors toutes les précautions prises pour pouvoir apprendre la magie noire sans soucis au sein même de l'école étaient réduits à néant. D'ailleurs, la phrase que prononça par la suite Hannah Abbot, une fille blonde au visage rond et aux cheveux blonds, suscita chez eux beaucoup de colère.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a donné son accord pour que nous assistions aux mêmes cours que les Serpentards, affirma t-elle en se mettant en avant par rapport au reste du groupe. Il a dit que cela nous permettrait de pouvoir mettre en commun nos connaissances pour créer une cohésion au sein de notre groupe d'étudiants.

- Il a même ajouté que l'on pourrait ainsi veiller les uns sur les autres et nouer des relations entre maisons…, ajouta Steven Cornfoot, un garçon aux cheveux coupés courts et aux yeux bleus plutôt grand pour son âge.

- Le vieux salaud ! s'insurgea soudainement Harry en perdant contenance.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais peu lui importait. Dumbledore venait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte de détruire son petit plan parfait et par la même occasion ses chances de pouvoir apprendre la magie noire sans prendre le risque d'être pris sur le fait par quelqu'un. Avec les Poufsouffles présents, il leur serait désormais impossible d'en savoir plus sur cette branche de la magie, et par la même occasion, de pouvoir apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui confirma que Drago en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, et bientôt, les visages étonnés de ses amis se transformèrent en des expressions plus amères voir colériques pour certains. Leurs séances d'entrainement au quatrième étage allaient sans doute revoir le jour à cause de cette énième machination de Dumbledore.

- Très bien, alors allez vous asseoir sur les sièges disponibles, leur enjoignit Rabastan en désignant d'un coup de tête les chaises inoccupées.

Les Poufsouffles obéirent immédiatement et firent ce que leur demanda leur nouveau professeur, non sans pour autant remarquer les mines contrariées de leurs nouveaux camarades de classe. Susan en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, croyant sans doute que leurs quelques discussions au cours des dernières semaines suffisaient à montrer de cette manière un rapprochement entre eux. En s'installant à côté de lui, elle adressa à Harry un léger sourire amical, sourire que lui-même eut du mal à rendre d'autant plus que Daphné, assise juste devant lui, fusilla du regard Susan pour son geste. S'aventurer en terrain conquis était très risqué pour elle en tout cas.

- Bon hé bien, où en étiez-vous ? leur demanda leur professeur une fois installés. Oui Mr… ?

- MacMillan, Ernie Macmillan, répondit-il d'un ton pompeux. Nous n'avons encore absolument rien fait avec le professeur Lockhart, hormis bien évidemment en apprendre davantage sur ses livres. Nous n'avons même pas encore abordé les lutins de Cornouailles.

- Les lutins de Cornouailles, souffla d'un ton amer Rabastan en maugréant intérieurement contre cette stupide créature. Je dois avouer que cela m'embête de revoir de nouveau ce cours, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux…

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la cage renfermant la petite créature, celle-ci eut un brusque sursaut de peur et tenta vainement de se faire aussi petite que possible tout en se protégeant le visage avec ses petites mains griffues. Les Poufsouffles se questionnèrent sur son étrange comportement craintif, alors qu'Harry et Drago eux échangèrent un discret rictus moqueur : Leur cours sur cette créature n'avait duré que deux heures, mais deux heures très instructives durant lesquelles chacun put tout à loisir maitriser ce lutin en utilisant tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Pas étonnant de la voir aussi terrifiée quand on savait toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subies, mais les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, du moins… pas encore.

Le reste de la journée passa étonnamment vite, sauf si l'on exceptait le cours de potions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui fut l'occasion une nouvelle fois pour Ron et Neville de s'illustrer par leur difficulté dans cette matière. Tandis que le chaudron du premier se mit à fondre à vue d'œil, le second lui fit tout bonnement exploser sa potion et reçut d'importantes projections sur le visage. D'étranges appendices avaient aussitôt poussé sur sa peau, et d'un simple regard, chacun put remarquer que la peau elle-même de Neville se transformait en écorce tandis que des branches croissaient partout sur son corps en déchirant ses vêtements. Rogue, peut-être dans un bon jour, l'avait sorti de ce pétrin en lui administrant rapidement un antidote pour son petit problème non sans lui ôter à lui et Ron 20 points chacun pour leur incompétence.

« Dommage » avait soufflé à ce moment-là Drago en rangeant ses affaires. « Nous aurions eu le plaisir de pouvoir abandonner Londubat au cœur de la forêt interdite le temps que des racines lui poussent au niveau des pieds. Personne ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé. »

L'idée était alléchante, mais impossible maintenant. De toute manière la quantité de devoir que leur avait donné Mcgonagall à la fin de leur dernier cours suffisait à leur faire passer l'envie de rendre une petite visite aux créatures de la forêt entourant le château.

- Je me demande où sont Crabbe et Goyle, lança Harry tandis que lui et son petit groupe descendaient tranquillement les escaliers pour se rendre en direction des cachots.

- Aucune idée, avoua Théodore en regardant lui-même le groupe formé de Drago et Pansy devant eux, étrangement vide sans la présence des deux gardes du corps de l'héritier Malefoy. Je ne me rappelle même pas les avoir vu sortir de la salle de classe…

- Ils ont surement dû aller encore une fois s'empiffrer dans les cuisines, supposa pour sa part Daphné en roulant des yeux. Ils passent autant de temps là-bas que dans n'importe quel autre cours…

Soudainement, Daphné fut bousculée par un élève de tout évidence plus que pressé et qu'ils reconnurent facilement comme Seamus Finnigan. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta même pas pour s'excuser et dévala comme un damné les marches des escaliers, comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses.

- Tu pourrais faire attention Finnigan ! s'insurgea t-elle en sortant sa baguette. De quoi as-tu peur comme ça ? Tu viens de voir ton propre reflet dans un miroir peut-être !?

Le gryffondor ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, mais ses amis eux éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque, pour la plus grande gêne de Daphné.

- C'est bien l'une des rares fois où l'on t'entend dire quelque chose de drôle, avoua Blaise, la larme à l'œil.

- En voilà une attitude indigne de la reine des glaces de Serpentard, ajouta Tracey en regardant innocemment le plafond. Notre reine ne doit pas posséder un sens de l'humour, autrement cela briserait l'impression qu'elle laisse aux autres résidents de Poudlard, et Merlin sait ce que l'on dit d'elle… Rusard serait en tout cas ravi de récupérer le balai que tu as dans le-Aie !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Davis, maugréa t-elle tandis que son amie se massait l'épaule. Je peux être amusante quand je le veux, mais jamais en public. Mon image de marque s'en trouverait fichue si cela se savait, ajouta t-elle d'un ton faussement hautain.

Les autres roulèrent des yeux en souriant malgré tout, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient à présent en bas du grand escalier. Tous empruntèrent ainsi le chemin les menant vers les cachots sans même se douter qu'à quelques mètres seulement d'eux, trois Gryffondors étaient tapis dans l'un des placards à balai de Rusard à surveiller les environs.

- Voilà nos chers serpentards, lança Seamus qui faisait partie du trio d'espion. Et nos deux cibles sont parmi eux. La première phase du plan peut commencer.

- Non mais je vous jure, souffla Ginny en secouant sa tête. On croirait que tu pars en guerre à t'entendre ! Ce ne sont que des adolescents comme nous !

- Des adolescents fourbes et mauvais, persista t-il en guettant toujours l'escalier.

Liliane, qui complétait leur groupe, resta silencieuse malgré la dispute voyant le jour entre ses deux camarades, l'esprit ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers son autre ami, Colin Creevey, qui était allongé à l'infirmerie sans même pouvoir bouger. Un mois seulement que la chambre des secrets était ouverte, et celle-ci avait déjà fait une victime en la personne du petit né-moldu de son année qui n'avait malheureusement pas échappé à une première attaque. La manière employée par son agresseur restait pour l'heure inconnu, mais après deux semaines, Colin restait toujours immobile, totalement inerte comme un cadavre figé dans la mort. Sauf que lui ne l'était pas, et cela la rassura légèrement.

Malgré tout, cette histoire de chambre des secrets était omniprésente dans son esprit et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne se questionne sur son origine et sur les motivations de cet héritier pour qu'il s'en prenne aux nés-moldus. Dans la tête de tout le monde, le seul coupable provenait forcément de la maison Serpentard, ses élèves ayant de forts préjugés haineux envers les moldus, et la psychose commençait à doucement s'installer au sein de l'école. Tout le monde ou presque soupçonnait l'un des serpentards d'être le responsable de cette agression, et pour certains, le coupable était sans nul doute Drago Malefoy, notamment pour son commentaire injurieux le soir d'Halloween.

Ron était d'ailleurs l'initiateur de cette hypothèse, et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucun argument ni preuve pour le confirmer, son élocution et la force qu'il mettait dans ses discours suffisaient à en convaincre certains. Personne ne pensait qu'il disait cela tout simplement parce qu'il haïssait l'héritier des Malefoy et que son plus grand désir était de le voir lui ainsi que son cousin être mis au banc de la société. Dans la peur, les gens avaient tendance à croire n'importe quoi, et cette vérité était d'autant plus véridique que Liliane n'avait même pas besoin de chercher loin pour trouver des élèves suspicieux envers Drago.

Elle-même ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, surtout que depuis ce jour-là, celui-ci paradait dans l'école comme s'il se réjouissait des évènements se déroulant à Poudlard. Pas un seul instant elle ne songea que la victoire des Serpentards contre les Gryffondors lors du premier match de Quidditch pouvait en être la raison. Aussi, lorsque Ron, certains de la culpabilité de Drago et désireux de mettre au clair cette histoire, décida de se lancer dans une petite mission de collecte d'informations, elle ainsi que Ginny choisirent d'y participer, plus par respect pour leur ami pétrifié que pour réellement s'investir dans cette affaire. Colin méritait que l'on retrouve son agresseur, et pour cela, elle était prête à tout, même à se mettre en danger.

- … avait dit qu'il arriverait bientôt, maugréa Seamus en tapant du pied. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de voler les vêtements de quelqu'un !

- Voler ? s'étonna Ginny en arquant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore l'intention de faire ?

- Nous allons… comment dire… prendre pour quelques temps la place de deux Serpentards pour s'approcher au plus près de Malefoy et Lestrange. Il ne se doutera jamais ainsi de la supercherie, et en jouant parfaitement notre rôle, nous pourrons leur tirer les vers du nez !

- Sauf qu'il y a un problème dans votre plan, l'informa Liliane en levant légèrement la tête vers lui. Même si vous avez des vêtements de Serpentard, vous ne passerez jamais leur salle commune en gardant vos têtes. Ron d'ailleurs ne risque même pas de pouvoir s'aventurer dans les cachots vu la réputation qu'il traine derrière lui auprès d'eux.

- C'est pour cela que nous allons utiliser du Polynectar ! répliqua Seamus en fronçant ses sourcils. Vous êtes vraiment bêtes ! Vous croyez vraiment que nous n'avions rien préparé ?

Les deux filles préférèrent ne pas répondre à cette question, chacune ayant justement pensé à cela. Par ailleurs, toutes les deux se demandèrent comment diable Ron et Seamus avaient pu acquérir cette fabuleuse potion qu'était le polynectar et qui permettait de pouvoir changer d'apparence pour une heure seulement. Sa préparation était difficile, et surtout, mettait un mois à finir. Ron n'avait ni la patience et pas plus de talent pour cela.

- Nous l'avons volé à Rogue il y a deux semaines, leur avoua t-il sans une once de remords. Ron a fait diversion en lançant un pétard dans le chaudron de Neville, et pendant que toute la classe était occupée par les jets de potions, j'en ai profité pour aller en prendre un peu dans le chaudron de Rogue posé sur son bureau.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était du Polynectar ? s'enquit Ginny. Et comment connaissiez-vous ses effets ? Je n'ai jamais vu Ron regarder dans un manuel !

- Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi méchants envers Neville !? s'insurgea de son côté Liliane en le fusillant du regard. Il faudrait arrêter maintenant de vous en prendre à lui !

- Nous cherchions tout simplement un moyen de pouvoir espionner quelqu'un sans éveiller les soupçons, et hormis les sortilèges de désillusion que nous aurions été incapables d'apprendre en aussi peu de temps, il ne nous restait pas énormément de solution, dit-il sans se soucier de la question de Liliane.

- Et où elle est cette fameuse potion en attendant ? le questionna Ginny.

- C'est Ron qui a tout, répondit-il simplement. Et vous, vous avez votre cape ?

- Ouais, mais je ne sais même pas si elle sera assez grande pour nous cacher toutes les deux, et il faut aussi éviter que quelqu'un ne nous bouscule, marche dessus…

- C'est bon, on a compris Potter, la coupa Seamus. Ah attendez, je crois que c'est lui !

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Ron faisait son apparition parmi eux, les cheveux légèrement ebourrifés et tenant dans ses bras une pile de vêtements de toute évidence trop grand pour eux.

- J'ai réussi à les avoir ! dit-il d'un air triomphant. Ces idiots sont tellement bêtes qu'ils ont mangé ce gâteau sans même se demander ce qu'il faisait au beau milieu d'un couloir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'impatienta de nouveau Ginny en ressemblant fortement à sa mère lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Et qui sont les idiots dont tu parles !?

- Crabbe et Goyle, et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai commandé un somnifère que j'ai glissé à l'intérieur du gâteau. En moins de dix secondes, ils sont tombés comme des masses par terre et j'ai pu discrètement les faire glisser vers une salle de classe vide où je les ai dépouillés de leurs vêtements.

- Brillant, avoua Liliane en hochant sa tête. Tu m'épates Weasley, je ne te savais pas aussi intelligent…

Ron parut en colère à sa remarque, mais préféra plutôt se concentrer sur la tâche à venir. Posant les vêtements qu'il tenait par terre, il les sépara en deux piles avant d'en donner une à Seamus.

- Heu… Vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous changer ici ? leur demanda Liliane tandis qu'ils commençaient à se déshabiller.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose te dérange Potter ? répliqua Ron en arquant un sourcil.

- Vous n'avez décidemment aucune classe, soupira Ginny en secouant sa tête de consternation. Apparemment, vous déshabiller devant deux filles vous semble normal…

- Bah tournez-vous ! Et puis, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces bêtises !

- C'est ce que nous avions l'intention de faire ! éructa t-elle en faisant aussitôt ce qu'elle disait. Vraiment, je me demande si maman n'a pas raté quelque chose dans ton éducation…

Les prochaines minutes se passèrent en silence, sauf si l'on exceptait les frottements de tissus et les quelques jurons que poussait Ron lorsque le pantalon trop grand qu'il tentait de mettre glissait piteusement sur ses hanches. Liliane elle s'occupa en attendant de déployer sa cape d'invisibilité pour vérifier que sa taille serait suffisamment importante pour elle et Ginny. Mieux valait être prévoyant.

- C'est terminé, décréta Ron tandis que les filles se retournaient vers eux. Maintenant passons à la prochaine étape…

Tenant un flacon dans lequel se trouvait une étrange potion ressemblant à de la boue, Ron glissa à l'intérieur ce qui semblait être un poil ou un cheveu qu'il mélangea à la mixture en la secouant un peu. Seamus lui emboita le pas et rapidement, leur filtre commença à changer de couleur pour adopter une touche verdâtre pour l'un et d'un pâle orangée pour l'autre.

- Peut-être qu'elle a le goût du jus de citrouille, supposa Ron en regardant le liquide orangée qu'il tenait à présent.

Sans plus attendre, tous les deux burent la potion d'une traite, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la dernière goutte tombait au fond de leur gorge. Au départ rien ne se passa hormis le fait que les deux garçons grimacèrent au goût de la potion en lâchant les flacons qui vinrent s'écraser sur le sol, puis sans même s'en rendre compte, des cloques commençaient à apparaitre sur leur peau, comme des balles de golf qui gonflaient et se dégonflaient au fil des secondes pendant que leurs corps commençaient à se métamorphoser. Ron et Seamus semblaient pris de nausées insupportables et se contorsionnaient dans tous les sens pour essayer vainement de se débarrasser de ce sentiment, mais leur transformation se faisait inexorablement et sans qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en rendent compte. Leurs jambes devinrent plus longues, leurs musculatures plus développées et leurs visages adoptant peu à peu les mêmes caractéristiques que celles de Crabbe et Goyle. Mêmes les cheveux changèrent, et le roux et le blond devinrent brun froncé. Au bout d'une minute, Liliane et Ginny eurent sous les yeux deux répliques exactes des deux gorilles de Serpentard, une vision qui eut le don de les intimider légèrement.

- Waw, souffla Ginny en observant la nouvelle apparence de son frère. Impressionnant !

- Vous feriez presque peur, ajouta Liliane en se reculant légèrement.

Eux-mêmes furent pour le moins choqué par leur nouvelle apparence, surtout Seamus qui pour une raison qui échappait aux autres se mit à s'examiner dans les moindres recoins, y compris en regardant même dans ses sous-vêtements.

- Le pauvre…, souffla t-il en réprimant un fou rire. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place…

- Bon tu admireras le petit oiseau de Crabbe plus tard, le sermonna Ginny en soupirant devant la bêtise du meilleur ami de Ron. Pour l'instant il nous reste à trouver la salle commune des Serpentards, et ce n'est pas encore gagné, surtout avec deux idiots comme vous !

- Tu peux parler, vous n'avez même pas encore mis la cape d'invisibilité sur vous ! répliqua son frère en esquissant un sourire suffisant. Elle est bien belle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde, avant de t'en prendre aux autres, regarde un peu ce que tu fais !

Ginny s'appretait à lui répondre tout aussi fortement, mais Liliane préféra couper court à leur joute en passant au dessus d'elle la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait au préalable déjà mise sur elle. Ron lui hocha brièvement sa tête vers Seamus avant de sortir en premier du placard, son ami le suivant comme son ombre. Les deux filles elles furent les dernières à sortir, et cachées toutes les deux sous la cape de Liliane, leur déplacement fut bien plus hasardeux et difficile que pour les autres. Par chance, le hall était désert, mais dans moins de deux heures maintenant, celui-ci risquait d'être bondée pour le dernier repas de la journée, et leur marge de manœuvre s'en trouvait par conséquent fortement amoindrie.

Par ailleurs, la cape était un secret de famille connu seulement par une poignée de personnes : Apparaitre devant les étudiants avec en main ce précieux objet relevait du suicide pur et simple, et surtout, les questions et regards envieux succèderaient rapidement à l'étonnement qu'auraient les élèves. Le risque qu'on lui vole sa cape était bien plus grand désormais.

- Les Serpentards viennent toujours de cet endroit lorsqu'ils viennent manger dans la Grande Salle, leur indiqua Seamus en désignant d'un coup de tête une porte à droite de l'escalier. Leur salle commune doit sans doute se trouver là.

- Allons-y alors, dit Ron en s'avançant dans cette direction.

Hormis pour aller en cours de potions, les Gryffondors n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de se promener dans ce coin du château, et en vérité, les murs noirâtres et les couloirs sombres des cachots ne donnaient pas vraiment envie de s'y aventurer. Il n'était pas si bête d'imaginer les élèves de la maison de Salazar se terrer dans les profondeurs du château quand on sait que certaines catégories de serpent ont tendance à se cacher eux-mêmes dans des endroits obscurs pour mieux attaquer leur proie. Toujours est-il que le labyrinthe dans lequel se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards était très vaste, comme ils s'en rendirent compte rapidement, et chaque couloir qu'ils traversaient ressemblait exactement au précédent. Aucun indice ne pouvait leur permettre de se repérer, pas même la plus petite tapisserie ou tableau. En un mot, ils étaient perdus.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver notre chemin maintenant ? s'alarma Ginny en consultant sa montre. Nous avons déjà perdu vingt minutes rien qu'en cherchant cette salle commune ! Nous n'aurons pas assez de temps pour les questionner sur la chambre des secrets !

- Comment veux-tu qu'on la trouve s'il n'y a même pas un serpent à qui demander le chemin ? lui demanda Seamus en regardant un endroit à plusieurs centimètres de celui où elle se trouvait. On aurait dû mieux préparer cette escapade avant de se lancer comme ça dedans.

- Tu pourras remercier Ron pour sa faculté à foncer tête baissée dans tout ce qu'il entreprend sans se préparer au préalable Finnigan, maugréa t-elle tandis que Liliane hochait simplement sa tête pour appuyer ses dires. Les Serpentards ont au moins raison sur un point : le courage et la bêtise sont à certaines occasions innés chez nous.

- Oh Crabbe, Goyle ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

Se retournant tous dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, Les Gryffondors aperçurent par chance l'une des camarades d'Harry s'avancer vers eux, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Liliane n'était pas certaine de son nom, ni même de l'importance qu'elle avait pour l'héritier des Lestrange, mais peu importait. Tant qu'elle pouvait les conduire jusqu'à leur cible, cela suffisait pour eux. De son côté, Tracey, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, s'approchait tranquillement d'eux en lançant de temps à autre un objet en l'air qu'elle rattrapait nonchalamment la seconde suivante.

- On heu… On allait retourner dans la salle commune, lança Ron d'une voix ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Goyle.

- Merlin, votre sens de l'orientation est vraiment mauvais, soupira t-elle en secouant légèrement sa tête. Vous êtes à l'opposé de la salle commune ! Il faudra demander au professeur Rogue de mettre en place des panneaux juste pour vous. Bon suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire. On se demandait justement où vous aviez bien pu passer… Quand les autres sauront ça, ça va encore être votre fête !

Menant la tête du groupe, Tracey ne semblait pas avoir remarqué de différence dans le comportement de ses deux camarades puisqu'elle continuait à converser avec eux tranquillement sans même leur laisser le temps de pouvoir lui répondre. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose puisque Crabbe et Goyle étaient réputés même les Gryffondors pour être deux brutes silencieuses, et les moments où ils parlaient pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

- Vous avez su pour Henry ? Il a reçu une lettre de ses parents il n'y a pas longtemps l'informant de l'avancée de la grossesse de sa mère. Il a de la chance quand même, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui était écrit dans la lettre ? lui demanda d'un air intéressé Seamus en pressentant que Tracey pouvait être une mine d'informations utiles.

- Oh pas grand-chose, sa mère commence à avoir des contractions de plus en plus fréquentes, et son père lui demandait si il n'avait pas un prénom à proposer. Ils ont également demandé si Daphné serait intéressée pour être la marraine du futur bébé. Autant dire qu'elle était ravie de cette annonce, elle n'arrêtait pas de me réveiller pour que je la conseille sur le comportement à adopter pour son futur filleul.

Ron, qui n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce genre de conversation, poussa un soupir sonore résonnant à travers le couloir qu'ils traversaient. Liliane jura intérieurement devant sa nouvelle bourde, de même que Ginny qui se retenait de son côté de frapper une nouvelle fois son frère. Ils étaient là pour récolter des informations sur les Serpentards et trouver le potentiel héritier de Salazar, mais Ron risquait de faire échouer leur investigation avec son comportement. Tracey le regardait d'ailleurs étrangement, son sourire transformé en une moue songeuse et les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Je t'ennuie Goyle ? Tu sais si notre conversation te dérange, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs, je ne te retiens pas.

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Il a mal au cœur, l'interrompit rapidement Seamus. Quelque chose a dû mal passer tout à l'heure, peut-être que la nourriture était avariée.

- Nourriture ? Mais… Nous n'avons pas encore mangé, à moins que… Ah, j'ai compris ! Vous êtes encore allés dans les cuisines ? Merlin, Montague n'aurait jamais dû vous dire où elles se trouvaient, vous passez plus votre temps là-bas qu'avec nous. Pas étonnant que vos résultats scolaires soient aussi mauvais, le grand manitou ne sera encore une fois pas content de vous…

Liliane fut tentée de lui demander qui était ce grand manitou bien que son intuition lui soufflait que cela pouvait être le seigneur des ténèbres, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de voir des enfants de douze ans à son service était risible. Par ailleurs, cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, lui demander de cette manière l'identité de cette personne serait aussi idiot que d'essayer de rendre intelligent le frère de Ginny. Leur petite escapade se poursuivit dans un climat plutôt agréable, et même pour certain propice aux révélations. Côtoyer d'aussi prêt une Serpentard donna ainsi à Liliane le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas différents des autres enfants de leur âge, sauf si l'on excepte leur suffisance et leur caractère pompeux qui semblaient être innés chez eux. Si quelqu'un ne faisait pas partie de leur maison, alors il n'était pas considéré pour eux comme quelqu'un de fréquentable et indigne de leur intérêt, mais hormis cela, ils étaient tout à fait normaux, en particulier cette Tracey Davis qu'elle trouva plutôt sympathique et drôle.

- … Et alors Henry a perdu rapidement patience et lui a donné un bon coup de balai bien placé sur le crâne pour qu'il arrête de fanfaronner continuellement pour son premier match de Quidditch ! Vous l'avez bien vu comme moi, personne n'a pu manquer sa « magnifique » interception du vif d'or, même si entre nous, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a eu d'extraordinaire à ça. Même Daphné pouvait l'attraper, et c'est peu dire : Elle est aussi nulle que Pansy sur un balai.

- ça pour être nulle, elle l'est ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron, ravi d'avoir l'opportunité de dénigrer ses ennemis. Et Malef… Drago, quel idiot quand même ! Il a bien failli se prendre le poteau de but en voulant attraper ce fichu vif d'or !

- Tu peux parler pour toi Greg, la dernière fois que nous sommes allés nous entrainer sur le terrain de Quidditch, tu es carrément resté coincé dans l'un des buts en voulant essayer de passer dedans. Heureusement que le professeur Rogue était dans les parages pour te faire descendre, autrement tu serais resté là toute la nuit.

Ce souvenir arracha un éclat de rire à Ron, rapidement suivi par Seamus et ce sous les yeux étonnés de Tracey. Voir Goyle s'esclaffer sur une anecdote dans laquelle il se tournait en ridicule devait être intriguant pour elle, mais elle n'eut pas à s'interroger davantage là-dessus car tous les cinq parvinrent finalement devant l'entrée de la salle commune, bien que cela fût inconnu pour quatre d'entre eux.

- Sang-pur ! s'exclama t-elle devant ce qui était pour les autres un mur vierge.

Liliane aurait bien souhaité s'insurger longuement sur les mots de passe utilisés par les Serpentards pour leur salle commune, mais elle n'eut pas à s'y attarder car le mur s'écarta subitement pour leur laisser la possibilité de passer dans la pièce qu'il cachait. Tracey fut bien évidemment la première à y pénétrer, suivie de près par Ron et Seamus qui eurent un léger mouvement de recul juste avant comme si se trouver devant l'épreuve la plus difficile de leur excursion suffisait à les dissuader d'aller plus loin. Et ils étaient pourtant à Gryffondor… Liliane comme Ginny aurait bien aimé leur donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour leur passer l'envie d'abandonner, mais heureusement elle n'eut pas à le faire. Néanmoins, si elle ne souhaitait pas elle-même rater sa chance de pouvoir tirer au clair ses soupçons concernant les Serpentards et leur implication dans l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets.

- Dépêchons, lança discrètement Ginny en la poussant légèrement.

La salle commune des Serpentards était très différente de celle appartenant à sa propre maison avec ses teintes verdâtres et son atmosphère froide bien loin de l'ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante de la tour de Gryffondor. En vérité, elle l'imaginait à peu de choses près de cette façon, même si son imagination débordante lui avait en outre fait supposer qu'ils vivaient également entourés de couleuvres, pythons et autres cobras. Heureusement rien de tout cela n'était visible, mais à la place, des dizaines d'étudiants de cette maison avaient choisi de passer leur après-midi confinés dans les fauteuils en cuir noir entourant l'âtre de la cheminée ou autour des tables servant aux plus travailleurs à faire leur devoir. Mais une chose était certaine : Liliane n'aurait pour rien au monde aimé vivre ici. Être en territoire ennemi n'aidait pas non plus, et si jamais elle ainsi que les autres se faisaient prendre, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- C'est vraiment sinistre ici, marmonna derrière elle Ginny en regardant avec beaucoup d'appréhension les alentours.

Le petit groupe continuait de suivre Tracey qui se dirigeait à présent vers un escalier en colimaçon sans se préoccuper de savoir si oui ou non les faux Crabbe et Goyle la suivaient. Les quatre Gryffondors en profitèrent pour regarder un à un les élèves présents à la recherche de Henry Lestrange ou Drago Malefoy, mais pas un seul n'était là pour les accueillir et répondre à leurs questions. Elladora et Elisabeth étaient par contre là, assises tranquillement à une table en train de griffonner sur des feuilles de parchemin non sans glousser de temps à autre en pointant du doigt une ligne de ce qu'elles écrivaient… ou dessinaient. La curiosité poussait Liliane à aller s'informer de ce qui les amusait tant, mais la raison l'emporta et elle préféra continuer sa route derrière Tracey, sans savoir que ces feuilles de parchemin la concernaient en grande partie et laissaient apparaitre les premières esquisses du plan diabolique mis en place contre elle.

- Heu… Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend les garçons ? leur demanda soudainement Tracey debout sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- Bah… On va voir Lest… Heu Henry et Drago, répondit Seamus en la regardant curieusement.

- Vous avez décidé d'être drôles aujourd'hui, non ? Ici, c'est l'escalier pour le dortoir des filles, les informa t-elle dédaigneusement en roulant des yeux. Les garçons si vous ne le saviez pas encore ne peuvent pas aller dans nos dortoirs, et je n'ai pas personnellement envie d'avoir deux lourdauds comme vous me regarder me changer. Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir dans leur chambre, je suppose qu'ils sont là-bas. Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes, le temps de me recoiffer et de mettre cet uniforme à laver. Merlin, les elfes de maison me manquent par moment…

Tracey les abandonna alors au pied de l'escalier sans même se retourner vers eux bien que leur comportement l'intrigua quand même. Mais elle chassa aussi vite ses doutes que si elle avait pu le faire d'un geste de la main et disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon montant en direction des dortoirs. Les quatre Gryffondors restèrent là à l'observer, sans réagir, comme si la disparition de leur guide inespéré leur avait brutalement fait prendre conscience qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi et sans le moindre appui pour les sortir de là.

- J'aurais préféré aller les voir avec elle… marmonna Seamus d'une voix tendue. Je n'aime pas trop faire des entrées sans savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds.

Malgré tout, il se dirigea quand même vers l'escalier les emmenant cette fois-ci vers les chambres occupées par les garçons, et où se trouvaient sans aucun doute Harry et Drago. Leur montée fut laborieuse, et la tension était de plus en plus palpable à mesure qu'ils grimpaient les marches, mais pas un seul n'eut un mouvement de recul ou même l'idée de faire machine arrière pour trouver refuge le plus loin possible des Serpentards. Ce fut au deuxième étage qu'ils tombèrent sur leur objectif, du moins sur l'endroit où se trouvait leur objectif grâce à l'écriteau sur une porte en bois indiquant « Chambres des deuxième année ». Ron la poussa rapidement, et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans un couloir tout aussi sombre que les cachots où brulaient quelques torches entre les différentes portes présentes.

Comme le remarquèrent rapidement Ron, Seamus et les deux autres, les élèves de Serpentard avaient un privilège non négligeable comparé à eux : la possibilité de partager sa chambre avec une seule personne et non avec tous les camarades de sa promotion. Le seul inconvénient était apparemment d'avoir à sortir chaque matin de ces chambres pour emprunter le couloir afin d'aller dans la salle de bain qui elle était commune. Au moins les Gryffondors ne courraient pas le risque d'être vu en sous-vêtement contrairement à eux, même si Ginny n'aurait sans doute pas dit non pour admirer l'héritier des Nott en tenue d'Adam Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à sa famille et encore moins à Ron, la plus jeune des Weasley trouvait ce garçon plutôt mignon et doté d'un charme irrésistible grâce à son côté intellectuel solitaire. Malheureusement elle avait autant de chance de voir ses sentiments être réciproques que de voir Ron tomber amoureux d'une élève de cette maison.

- Quelle chance, marmonna t-elle d'ailleurs en scrutant les plaques dorées de chaque porte sur lesquelles étaient inscrits les noms de chaque occupant. Si nous avions le même système dans notre tour, nous pourrions partager la même chambre et éviter d'avoir à supporter chaque nuit les ronflements de Susie MacDonald.

- Et moi ceux de Londubat, ajouta Ron tandis que Seamus ricanait de son côté. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un ronfler aussi fort de toute ma vie…

- C'est que tu ne t'es jamais entendu la nuit, souffla discrètement Liliane en soupirant.

Mais Ron ne fit pas attention à elle ni a sa remarque, préférant se concentrer sur les lettres luisantes gravées sur l'une des plaques accrochée à une porte.

- Ce doit être ici, affirma Ron en regardant avec dégout les noms de ses deux ennemis jurés.

- Très bonne observation Sherlock, lança dédaigneusement Liliane sous les gloussements de rire de Ginny. Dommage que tu n'ais pas un sens de l'observation aussi développé pour trouver toi-même les réponses à tes devoirs.

- La ferme Potter, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Même en intimant à Liliane l'ordre de se taire, Ron n'en était pas pour autant prêt à franchir le pas, et sa main qu'il avait au préalable posé sur la poignée de la porte restait parfaitement immobile, molle, comme dénuée da la moindre force pour lui permettre de l'ouvrir.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, souffla Ginny en perdant rapidement patience. Dépêche-toi que l'on tire cette histoire au clair ! Les effets du polynectar ne durent qu'une heure je te signale ! Serais-tu à ce point incapable d'ouvrir une porte espèce de petite chochotte !?

Piqué au vif, son frère n'attendit pas de se faire encore davantage insulter pour ouvrir la porte de chambre d'Henry et Drago, même si la tête qu'il arborait actuellement montrait très clairement qu'il était loin d'être rassuré à l'idée de côtoyer d'aussi près ses rivaux. Un problème pourtant survint rapidement tandis qu'ils entraient l'un après l'autre dans la chambre, et un problème de taille : Si les Gryffondors espéraient trouver Drago et Harry seuls, ils en furent pour leur frais. Presque toute la bande était présente et sagement assise sur les deux lits composant la chambre à tranquillement discuter et manger. Il n'y avait que Tracey et les véritables Crabbe et Goyle qui manquaient à l'appel, mais cette constatation ne les calma pas pour autant. Les principaux leaders du groupe étaient là eux, futurs héritiers de puissantes familles de la sorcellerie, et connaissant les rumeurs courant sur chacune d'entre elles, leurs enfants ne devaient certainement pas être du genre tendre envers les intrus. Questionner deux personnes était relativement simple, mais être entouré par cinq autres paires d'yeux aux aguets surveillant le moindre de vos faits et gestes compliquait énormément leur tâche.

- Ah vous voilà tous les deux, lança Harry en voyant apparaitre Ron et Seamus dans l'embrasure de la porte. Vous avez fait vite dis donc, je croyais que vous alliez encore passer votre après-midi dans les cuisines… Vous nous avez ramené un petit quelque chose au moins ?

- Mais nous n'avons pas été aux…

- Les cuisines étaient fermées ! s'exclama subitement Seamus en donnant au passage un coup dans les côtes de Ron pour le faire taire. Nous n'avons pas réussi à rentrer !

Liliane remercia intérieurement Seamus pour l'anticipation avec laquelle il avait coupé net Ron dans la bêtise qu'il était sur le point de sortir. Son excuse était par ailleurs plausible même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion elle-même d'aller dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Cependant, alors qu'elle entrait à son tour en compagnie de Ginny dans la chambre juste avant que Seamus ne referme la porte, elle remarqua qu'Harry avait froncé ses sourcils sans quitter des yeux les deux nouveaux entrants. D'ailleurs, en regardant rapidement les autres personnes présentes, elle constata que tous affichaient une mine perplexe sur leur visage en se regardant les uns les autres curieusement. Drago, qui jouait tranquillement à une partie d'échec avec Théodore Nott, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tenait son cavalier depuis une dizaine de secondes maintenant en l'air, trop occupé tout comme les autres à porter son attention sur eux. L'excuse de Seamus semblait soudainement être très mauvaise aux yeux de Liliane…

- Les cuisines sont fermées ? répéta Blaise en arquant un sourcil ? Fermées comment ? Condamnées ? Bouchées ? Collées ?

- Bah… Fermées à clés, affirma piteusement Seamus en ayant l'air soudainement mal à l'aise.

Sa réponse laissa place à un silence très angoissant pour les Gryffondors. Liliane tâtonnait même déjà sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette en cas d'attaque de la part des Serpentards, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de la trouver qu'une situation pour le moins étonnante se déroula sous ses yeux : Les adolescents face à eux se mirent soudainement à rire sans retenue.

- Très drôle Crabbe, pouffa Drago en même temps que les autres. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un sens de l'humour aussi développé.

Seule une personne continuait à les regarder d'un air soupçonneux contrairement à ses camarades qui gloussèrent quelques secondes de plus sans se préoccuper davantage de l'excuse donnée par Seamus. Contrairement à ses amis qui croyaient à une blague de Crabbe, Harry lui resta sur ses gardes et trouva très étrange le comportement des deux gardes du corps de Drago. Vincent et Gregory n'était pas des lumières, tout le monde pouvait l'attester, mais le ton employé et la conviction dans la voix de son ami était amplement suffisante pour lui donner l'impression que Crabbe était convaincu par l'excuse qu'il venait de donner. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en tout cas.

- Dites moi les gars, lança t-il d'un ton qui se voulait on ne peut plus amical, vous avez sûrement croisé Donnie dans les cuisines, n'est-ce pas ? Il paraitrait que sa dernière coloration lui va parfaitement bien selon certains élèves de septième année. J'ai même crû entendre Flint raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aller l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu devrais te dépêcher Goyle, si tu n'y prends pas garde, ta petite cuisinière te passera entre les doigts. En plus il parait même qu'elle s'est teinte les cheveux en blond juste pour toi vu que tu aimes cette couleur.

- Oh heu… Oui nous l'avons vu, mais je n'ai pas osé lui parler, mentit piteusement Ron en essayant malgré tout de paraitre convaincant. Elle était trop occupée vous savez…

Les autres ne dirent rien mais Liliane put clairement voir que de l'état euphorique dans lequel chacun était plongé juste avant avait fait place à une atmosphère plus tendue, plus froide. Les sourires étaient à présent crispés et les coups d'œil suspicieux. Leur plan commençait déjà à tomber à l'eau, mais la faute n'en était pas au jeu d'acteur des deux Gryffondors. Liliane était certaine que le fils des Lestrange avait vu clair dès le départ dans leur jeu et sa question qui paraissait pourtant anodine venait de révéler à tous la duperie dont faisait preuve Ron et Seamus. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, aucun ne tenta quoi que ce soit contre eux, du moins si l'on exceptait la main de Blaise Zabini se rapprochant soudainement de la poche de son pantalon. Fuir à tout prix cette pièce semblait soudainement très tentant mais également dangereux. La cape d'invisibilité était pour l'instant leur meilleure chance de salut.

- Toujours aussi timide, hein ? lança avec un amusement non dissimulé Harry en reprenant la lecture de son livre.

- Il ne peut pas faire pire que l'année dernière lorsqu'il a voulu demander à Eloïse Midgen si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui, ajouta Drago d'un moqueur. Je n'ai jamais autant rigolé que ce jour-là. Que pouvais-tu bien lui trouver Greg ?

- Quelle importance ? Cette traitresse à son sang a refusé mes avances, alors qu'elle aille au diable…

- Qu'elle aille au diable oui…, marmonna Harry en esquissant un sourire qui donna la chair de poule à Ginny et Liliane.

Ron et Seamus ne semblèrent pas remarquer le climat de suspicion qui commençait peu à peu à apparaitre dans la chambre et préférèrent tranquillement se joindre aux autres en s'asseyant à même le sol à côté de Drago pour regarder la partie d'échec se jouant entre lui et Théodore. Liliane et Ginny elles restèrent près de l'entrée, prêtes à la moindre alerte à s'enfuir rapidement sans demander leur reste.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda soudainement Seamus en prenant un air détaché. Encore dans ses bouquins sans doute ?

Si le Gryffondor croyait se montrer convaincant dans son rôle, ce fut raté. Même si les Serpentards avaient l'habitude de la considérer comme un rat de bibliothèque à marier à une bibliothèque, jamais ils ne l'appelaient par son prénom entre eux. Sans le savoir, Seamus venait de leur donner une autre occasion de se méfier d'eux, ce que ne manqua pas de souligner Harry.

- Depuis quand appelles-tu Granger par son prénom, Vincent ?

- Hé bien… ma langue a fourché…

Liliane n'avait plus aucun doute à présent sur l'issue de cet entretien, et l'envie de fuir se faisait de plus en plus pressente. Même Ginny à côté d'elle commençait également à se montrer nerveuse devant le spectacle s'offrant à eux, d'autant plus que le temps défilait et pour le moment aucun des deux n'avait abordé le thème pour lequel ils étaient venus ici. La demi-heure devait depuis longtemps être dépassée, et si les garçons n'y prenaient pas garde, leur apparence d'origine pourrait très bientôt refaire surface quand le poylnectar ne ferait plus effet. Leur mission devait se terminer au plus vite s'ils souhaitaient tous revenir en un seul morceau à leur salle commune.

- Vous savez, l'héritier de Serpentard pourrait très bien l'avoir pétrifié sans que nous le sachions, déclara Drago à la surprise des quatre Gryffondors. Le professeur Rogue pourrait la retrouver dans un couloir que nous ne le saurions même pas, mais qui s'en soucie ? Nous serions débarrassés d'elle et le nom de Serpentard ne serait plus entaché par sa présence. J'espère qu'elle est la prochaine après Creevey…

Drago accompagna ses paroles par des gestes ressemblant trait pour trait à quelqu'un prenant des photos de tout ce qu'il voyait. Même si ce qu'il faisait était purement moqueur, Liliane devait admettre qu'il imitait plutôt bien Colin lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de photographier tous les recoins de l'école.

- Oh regardez, un brin d'herbe ! Et là, une pierre ! Waw ! Regardez ça, c'est mon slip !

Les autres s'esclaffèrent joyeusement sous les yeux de Ron et Seamus qui firent bonne figure en se joignant à eux. Ron était d'ailleurs tellement persuasif dans son rôle que sa sœur et celle d'Harry pensèrent qu'il était réellement amusé par les pitreries de Drago.

- Ce Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il lentement. Encore une preuve incontestable de l'ignorance de cette vermine sur notre monde, à croire qu'ils ne savent pas se comporter correctement dans une société civilisée. Si seulement nous savions qui l'a pétrifié, je meurs d'envie de lui servir sur un plateau le reste des Sang-de-Bourbe de cette école !

- Tant qu'il sait faire la différence entre ceux ayant un sang pur comme le notre de celui de Granger, Finch-Fletchey ou même du professeur Potter, cela ne me concerne absolument pas, affirma simplement Harry en lisant distraitement la dernière édition de la gazette des sorciers posée sur son lit.

Devant tant d'hostilité pour sa mère, Liliane serra les poings pour réprimer l'envie de les abattre sur le crâne d'Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier cependant que les phrases prononcées par leurs deux suspects signifiaient une chose : Ils n'étaient pas les responsables de l'agression de Colin ni de l'ouverture de cette chambre des secrets, ou alors ils étaient d'excellents acteurs.

- Tu dois bien avoir une idée de qui c'est quand même, l'interpella Ron en le regardant d'un air ahuri. Même une toute petite piste…

- Merlin, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise Gregory? Bien sûr que non je n'ai aucune idée de qui il peut bien être, autrement je lui aurai déjà proposé mon aide.

Persuadé d'être le sens d'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, Drago en profita pour déplacer tranquillement l'une de ses pièces d'échec n savourant intérieurement ce moment. Etre sous le feu des projecteurs était un plaisir chez lui dont il ne pourrait jamais se séparer.

- Échec et mat Théo, dit-il en faisant tomber le roi de son adversaire. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

Maugréant contre lui, Théodore fouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche de pantalon pour lui donner en main propre cinq petites pièces en or que Drago se fit une joie de prendre. Harry lui ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, son regard plutôt orienté sur Ron et Seamus qu'il continuait de temps à autre d'analyser scrupuleusement.

- Pour en revenir à notre histoire, mon père m'a dit il y a quelques temps que la chambre des secrets a déjà été ouverte par le passé, poursuivit-il sans se préoccuper du soudain raidissement des faux Crabbe et Goyle devant lui. C'était il y a cinquante ans apparemment, bien avant qu'il n'entre à l'école. Cette année là, un élève est mort, mais le directeur de l'école a fait de son mieux pour couvrir cet incident, d'autant plus qu'après sa mort, aucune autre agression ne s'est produite.

- Ce doit être de la magie très avancé quand même pour parvenir à pétrifier quelqu'un au point de le tuer, argua Ron en regardant du coin de l'œil son ami hocher sa tête.

Drago venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour contredire les propos de Ron, mais la brusque ouverture de la porte de leur chambre l'interrompit dans sa lancée. Une Tracey particulièrement excitée et bondissante fit irruption dans la chambre, tenant en main une enveloppe ouverte ainsi qu'une longue feuille de parchemin légèrement froissée. De là à dire que cette lettre était la raison de ce débordement de joie, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- Je viens d'avoir une lettre de mon père ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement en se dirigeant vers le groupe, inconsciente pour l'heure que parmi eux se trouvaient deux Gryffondors. Moi aussi je pars en vacances cet hiver ! Nous partons faire du ski dans le Colorado à Aspen !

- Ce qui veut dire que personne ne reste à Poudlard pour noël, soupira Harry tandis qu'il faisait un peu de place sur son lit pour permettre à son amie de s'y asseoir. Quelle chance, les Gryffondors vont être ravis de notre départ, en particulier notre ami la belette.

Chacun comprit alors qu'il était temps pour eux de s'amuser un peu de cette situation, et l'opportunité de dénigrer Ron sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défendre était comme un cadeau de noël avant l'heure. Tous supposaient à divers degrés que l'un des espions ne pouvait être que lui, mais un léger doute subsistait malgré tout. L'insulter permettrait d'éclaircir ce léger mystère.

- Ce doit sûrement être mieux pour lui de rester ici, argua Drago en souriant d'un air mauvais. Le château est certainement bien mieux réchauffé que leur taudis.

- Il parait qu'ils sont obligés de dormir tous ensemble dans la même pièce pour pouvoir se réchauffer, ajouta Pansy sous les rires des autres, et qu'ils font encore du feu comme le faisaient les hommes préhistoriques avec des pierres et des brindilles.

- C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle leur maison prend si souvent feu, affirma le cousin d'Harry tandis que les oreilles de Ron viraient au rouge vif. Ils sont tellement bêtes qu'ils font cela sur le plancher de leur salon.

Les commentaires allaient bon train, chacun y allant de sa petite pique insultante envers la famille Weasley et sous les yeux de deux d'entre eux, incapables de pouvoir se défendre et répliquer. Même Tracey qui fut bien évidemment mise au courant de ce qui se passait, rentra dans leur jeu et s'amusait tout comme les autres à un concours de la réplique la plus rabaissante et dégradante envers cette famille. Ron était complètement rouge de colère désormais, et Ginny de son côté pleurait littéralement de fureur en serrant les poings. Même les marques de sympathie que lui montrait Liliane ne parvenaient pas à la calmer.

- Ramène-leur un peu de neige du Colorado Tracey. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais été en vacances aussi loin, et que ça leur ferai plaisir d'avoir un petit souvenir de tes vacances.

- Bien entendu Blaise, approuva t-elle d'un hochement de tête. En plus c'est gratuit, et je n'aurais rien à débourser pour voir des étoiles briller dans leurs yeux. Ma bonté me perdra…

- On… On pourrait revenir sur la chambre des secrets ? proposa Seamus en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

- Oooh, t'es vraiment pas drôle Crabbe, souffla Daphné en s'allongeant à côté d'Harry. On pourrait presque croire que tu n'aimes pas que l'on dénigre cette famille…

- C'est peut-être le cas, ajouta Harry en tournant sa tête vers lui. Tu as décidé de devenir le défenseur des causes perdues, Vincent ?

Les Serpentards prenaient désormais un malin plaisir à jouer avec Ron et Seamus, comme des oiseaux de proie attendant qu'agonise leur cible avant de se jeter sur elle et la dévorer entièrement. Liliane eut même une brève image montrant huit serpents se terrant tranquillement en attendant qu'une cible passe à leur portée pour fondre sur elle lorsqu'elle s'y attendrait le moins, et la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux lui semblait horriblement similaire.

- Que veux-tu savoir d'autre, Crabbe ? lui demanda Harry en perdant soudainement son ton amical vis-à-vis de lui. Un vilain monsieur terrorise les sang-de-bourbe et les pétrifie, la chambre a été ouverte il y a un demi-siècle et quelqu'un s'amuse à éventrer les petits chats pour peindre les murs. C'est déjà suffisant non ?

- Mais Tu-sais… Le seigneur des ténèbres est peut-être derrière tout ça ? persista t-il sans se préoccuper des quelques regards en biais que se lançaient certains des élèves devant lui.

- Lui ? Mais il a sans doute d'autres choses plus importantes à faire…, affirma Drago. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de cette école ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Poudlard, tu sais. La guerre se joue bien au-delà des côtes anglaises. L'Europe, et même le monde entier pourrait bientôt voir apparaitre une lutte entre sorciers et moldus, et le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait en être le responsable. Alors, terroriser des enfants, honnêtement Crabbe : Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait mieux à faire ?

Seamus s'empressa aussitôt d'hocher sa tête pour confirmer ses propos, tout comme Ron qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Entendre parler d'une guerre mondiale était nouveau pour eux, surtout que si cette éventualité venait à se confirmer, ils pourraient subir les retombées d'un conflit d'une telle ampleur. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte que la guerre n'était pas un jeu et que la vie pouvait très facilement être prise d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Mais encore fallait-il savoir si les paroles de Drago étaient véridiques ou s'il disait simplement cela pour les effrayer. Les deux cas étaient tout à fait plausibles. Plongé dans ses pensées, et surtout incapable de le voir, Ron ne remarqua même pas que ses cheveux commençaient à bouger par eux-mêmes et à prendre à nouveau une couleur rousse horriblement familière. Seamus lui le remarqua aisément, et le visage de Ron lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui lui fit comprendre que les changements s'opéraient également sur son corps. Une seule explication pouvait justifier cela : Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet.

- J-je crois que je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes, déclara Seamus en se relevant rapidement pour sortir de la chambre. Je crois que je ne digère pas trop ce que j'ai mangé dans les cuisines…

- J-je vais l'accompagner ! se proposa de son côté Ron en le suivant. O-on n'est jamais trop de deux pour ce genre de choses…

Mais la porte, ouverte depuis l'arrivée de Tracey, se referma soudainement sur eux, et le cliquetis qu'ils entendirent quelques secondes plus tard leur confirmèrent que celle-ci était bel et bien fermée. Le piège s'était finalement refermée sur eux, et Liliane tout comme Ginny le comprirent également.

- Une minute, dit Harry dans leur dos en se levant de son lit, baguette en main.

- Qu-quoi ? bredouilla Seamus en essayant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de lui-même. N-nous sommes pressés.

- Pressés pour quoi ? Pour qu'il te tienne le manche pendant que tu te soulages ? rétorqua Harry sous les éclats de rire des autres. Non non non, j'ai d'autres plans pour vous deux.

Durant ces quelques secondes d'interruption, les cheveux de Ron recommençaient à reprendre totalement leur éclat roux ordinaire alors qu'il se mettait peu à peu à rapetisser en flottant de plus en plus dans ses vêtements. Seamus subit la même chose à l'exception que ses cheveux devinrent à nouveau blond paille contrairement à ceux de Crabbe qui étaient bruns. Liliane toujours cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité eut presque pitié d'eux et de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leur plan se retournait contre eux, et aucune échappatoire n'était possible. En un mot, ils étaient fichus.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais roux, Goyle ! caqueta joyeusement Pansy tandis que les autres filles gloussèrent d'amusement.

- Chers amis, j'ai comme l'impression qu'une fouine a essayé de nous duper en prenant une apparence différente de la sienne, annonça de son côté Harry en se dirigeant à présent vers Ron et Seamus. Qui donc se cache sous ce déguisement ? Quel Weasley nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence ? Les paris sont ouverts !

- Je me demande qui est son complice, ajouta Théodore en esquissant ce qui semblait être une moue amusée, un exploit chez lui compte tenu des circonstances.

Ils n'eurent pas attendre plus d'une minute pour connaitre les réponses à leurs questions. Les véritables apparences de Ron et Seamus apparurent finalement sous leurs yeux, et à la vue de son ennemi de toujours, Harry ne put cacher sa joie à l'idée de lui en faire baver. Les possibilités étaient grandes et en plein territoire ennemi, Ron ne pourrait jamais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un : Noël venait d'arriver avec presque un mois d'avance.

- Voyez-vous ça, Ronald Weasley en pleine fosse aux serpents ! s'exclama t-il pendant que ses amis commençaient à se réunir autour de lui. Par Morgane, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ma petite belette, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi.

- Laisses-en un peu aux autres quand même, s'insurgea faussement Tracey.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire… quoi que ce soit, répliqua Ron en reculant néanmoins d'un pas vers la porte.

- Comme tu n'as pas le droit de trouver ici, rétorqua t-il. Hm, et si nous appelions le professeur Rogue maintenant ? Je suis sûr qu'il saurait quoi faire de vous deux.

À cette suggestion, Ron passa brusquement du rouge au blanc tandis qu'il réprimait un halètement d'horreur. Être martyrisé par une bande de Serpentard était une chose Subir les foudres du professeur de potions qui ne pouvait déjà pas le supporter en temps ordinaire en était une autre qu'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde, pas même à son pire ennemi. Liliane et Ginny restèrent muettes comme des carpes elles-aussi en essayant du mieux possible de faire le moins de bruit pour ne pas avoir également à faire connaitre aux autres leur présence. Rogue n'était pas spécialement méchant avec elles, mais il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable.

- Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez pu vous procurer du polynectar, à moins que… Oh oui, le cours de potions de la dernière fois. Le petit pétard que vous avez jeté dans le chaudron de Londubat n'était qu'une diversion, n'est-ce pas ? C'était brillant il fallait l'admettre, personne n'a pensé que vous auriez utilisé ce stratagème pour voler un peu de la potion du professeur Rogue posée bien en évidence sur son bureau, bien que je me demande comment vous avez pu la reconnaître. Quant à la raison pour laquelle vous vous en êtes servis, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle nous concerne.

- Votre petit jeu du question/réponse était certes amusant mais pour ce qui est de votre jeu d'acteur, vous avez encore tout à revoir, poursuivit Daphné. Crabbe et Goyle n'alignent généralement pas plus de cinq phrases par jour, et des phrases courtes par-dessus le marché. Mais vous ne vous êtes pas trahis seulement pour ça, non. Vous avez fait bien pire, ajouta t-elle tandis qu'Harry esquissait un rictus hautain, apparemment fier d'avoir su habilement faire tomber les masques.

Seamus et Ron se regardèrent d'un air incrédule, cherchant tous les deux le moment où ils auraient pu briser leur couverture, mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit.

- Goyle est peut-être un idiot, mais jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'une… elfe de maison, énonça lentement Drago. Par ailleurs, Donnie ne peut pas être blonde puisqu'un elfe n'a pas de cheveux.

Les Serpentards repartirent de nouveau dans un rire général y compris Harry cette fois-ci, alors que Liliane quant à elle réprima le halètement de stupeur qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle avait remarqué que le fils des Lestrange n'avait pas semblé heureux de les revoir tout à l'heure : il avait dès le départ trouvé une faille dans leur plan dans laquelle il pouvait tout à loisir pénétrer. Le moins que l'on puisse dire sur lui était qu'il avait été très rusé sur ce coup là, et également très intelligent, et Liliane était même prête à le reconnaître ouvertement si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau.

- Vous n'aurez tiré absolument rien de votre petite escapade dans nos appartements privés, rien qui ne puisse vous servir pour nous causer du tort en tout cas. L'héritier de Serpentard n'est pas parmi nous comme vous pouvez le voir, mais si la possibilité s'offrait à nous, peut-être que nous lui apporterions vraiment notre aide s'il nous permet de nous débarrasser d'immondices dans votre genre. Maintenant donnez-nous immédiatement vos baguettes, leur ordonna soudainement Harry en tendant sa main.

- N-nous ne les avons pas…

- Foutaises, il n'y a que les Cracmols pour ne pas se promener sans leurs baguettes. Accio baguettes !

Heureusement que le sort ne fonctionnait qu'en pointant la cible du bout de sa baguette, autrement Liliane aurait été dans de beaux draps, et elle remercia intérieurement le créateur de ce sort pour ne pas avoir eu dans l'idée d'accroitre la puissance de son sort en désarmant toutes les personnes présentes dans une pièce. Ron et Seamus n'eurent pas la même chance qu'elle et leurs baguettes s'échappèrent immédiatement de leurs poches pour finir leur route tranquillement dans la paume ouverte d'Harry.

- Les rumeurs sont vraies apparemment, ta baguette est bel et bien hors d'usage, lança t-il en montrant aux autres les deux bouts de bois retenus par quelques morceaux de scotch. Tellement pauvre que tu es incapable de t'en payer une nouvelle… Par toutes les divinités moldues, quand les Weasley cesseront-ils de déshonorer leur statut de sorcier aux yeux du reste du monde ?

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates à ces paroles, mais malgré le fait d'être désarmé et en infériorité numérique, il défia malgré tout du regard Harry en esquissant même un léger sourire. Néanmoins, sa brusque confiance fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les véritables Crabbe et Goyle en sous-vêtement et particulièrement énervés.

- Ah, voilà la cavalerie qui arrive. On commençait à croire qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose les gars. Vous pourrez peut-être nous expliquer comment Weasley et Finnigan ont pu prendre vos apparences et vos vêtements…

- Plus tard Blaise, le coupa Drago en empoignant soudainement Seamus par le col de sa chemise. J'ai une soudaine idée de blague à vous faire mes chers petits Gryffondors, mais je ne serai pleinement satisfait que lorsque toute notre maison sera au courant de votre présence entre nos murs.

Sans plus attendre, Drago emporta son prisonnier d'une poigne ferme, la baguette sur l'omoplate pour le dissuader de toute envie de s'enfuir. Blaise et Théodore firent de même avec Ron et le reste de les suivit dans le couloir à destination de la salle commune. Crabbe et Goyle eux choisirent ce moment pour s'éclipser discrètement vers leur propre chambre pour s'habiller convenablement. Passer une fois devant les autres en slip était déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça, le faire une seconde fois reviendrait à aller immédiatement se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour échapper aux commentaires désobligeants à leur égard. Ne restait plus maintenant que les deux petites première année, tapies dans un coin pour éviter de se trouver sur le chemin des Serpentards et encore choquées par les derniers évènements ayant eu lieu dans cette si petite chambre.

- C'était… effrayant, souffla timidement Ginny en tremblant de peur. J'ai bien crû que l'on allait nous aussi passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Cette cape est vraiment fantastique, ajouta tout aussi nerveusement Liliane en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux. Je… Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire à Seamus et Ron…

- C'était gentil à eux en tout cas de ne pas nous dénoncer aussi, ils auraient très bien pu le faire pour partager la punition.

- Oui, au moins un point sur lequel nous pouvons remercier ton frère…

Il fallait avouer que Ron n'avait pas été lâche sur ce coup-là, bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il pouvait tout simplement ne pas y avoir pensé. Tournant la tête pour observer la chambre désormais vide, Liliane tomba sur la malle posée au pied du lit d'Harry, ouverte pour l'occasion et ne demandant qu'à être fouillée. L'envie de dénicher les plus sombres secrets de ce garçon était immense sans parler des découvertes intéressantes qu'elle pourrait faire sur lui et pourquoi pas sur sa famille pouvant lui permettre de mettre à mal l'héritier de cette famille. Peut-être même qu'une preuve pouvant le relier à Voldemort s'était glissée parmi ses affaires… Oui l'envie était grande, mais avec sagesse, Liliane préféra ne pas pousser sa chance aussi loin si elle souhaitait sortir d'ici en un seul morceau. Même avec sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry pouvait aisément constater que quelqu'un avait fouillé sa malle, et les représailles pouvaient être terribles.

- Nous devrions aller voir ce qu'il en est, proposa finalement Ginny sans remarquer une seconde que son amie ne quittait des yeux la lourde valise d'Henry Lestrange.

- Oui… tu as raison. Nous en profiterons également pour essayer de sortir de cette salle commune.

Toutes les deux sortirent de la chambre, appréhendant l'une comme l'autre ce qui allait arriver à Ron et Seamus, et surtout si ces deux-là parviendraient à en ressortir indemne. La violence était bien évidemment interdite dans l'école, mais Ron venait de violer plusieurs passages du règlement, et se faire légèrement esquinter par une foule de Serpentards serait encore un résultat trop clément pour lui. Liliane espérait simplement et le plus sincèrement possible qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal, non sans également penser à sa propre sécurité.

Qui sait quel danger pouvait apparaître en cet endroit ?

**A/N : Ahah ! Je suis un beau petit *censuré* pour arrêter le chapitre ici ! Vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il adviendra de Ron et Seamus, ni si Liliane et Ginny sortiront vivantes de la tanière des serpents... Bon ok, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre (on peut vraiment rien vous cacher).**

**J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu d'ailleurs pour le prochain, voir même deux dont une très importante pour Harry : J'ai le déroulement, les dialogues et même les gestes des personnages en tête, alors je ne devrais pas mettre énormément de temps pour l'écrire celui-là ! **

**J'aime beaucoup mon début par ailleurs, notamment ce petit cours sur le sectusempra. L'arrivée des Poufsouffles était également une idée de longue date que j'ai eu immédiatement après avoir imaginé Rabastan comme professeur. De là à dire qu'ils pourraient peu à peu apprendre la magie noire... J'ai un peu de mal à les imaginer en fait, surtout avec Susan qui se ferait sans doute un devoir de prévenir sa tante. ça serait comme un suicide de la part de Rabastan sur ce coup-là, et vu le poste qu'il occupe dans le ministère de la magie, je doute qu'il prenne ce risque ^^.**

**Prochain chapitre dans... Hm... Deux semaines ? Bon on va essayer en tout cas. Je m'occupe pour le moment de mon autre histoire pour la semaine prochaine !**

**à bientôt !**


End file.
